All You Need Is Love
by Im.Just.Like.Me
Summary: Gabi's parents died when she was twelve leaving her and her five brothers orphans. With her being the youngest they all vowed to protect her from everything. But the one thing they can't protect her from is falling for bad boy Troy Bolton. TxG COMPLETE!
1. All You Need Is Love

**Hi. This is my new story. For those who have never read my stories before, I'm Kayleigh. I am currently writing another story for HSM called Meant To Live. I suggest you read it, a lot of people like it. But I got this idea in my head and it just won't leave, so I am writing it. My other story is up to chapter 36, but I don't think this story will get that far. It depends on how many storylines I think of that can work well with this story. **

**Note that chapters might take a little bit, because not only am I in school and one of those kids who actually study, I am writing Meant To Live. That story it ending though, so once that is finished this will be my main story. **

**Summary**: Gabriella's parents died when she was twelve, leaving her and her five brothers parentless. With her being the youngest, they all vowed to protect her from everything that their parents couldn't. But the one thing they can't protect her from is falling in love with the resident bad boy Troy Bolton. Troyella.

**Here are the actors playing her brothers: **Shane-Taylor Lautner, Johnny-Joe Jonas, Noel&Cole-Steven Strait, Drew-Chace Crawford  
I used Taylor Lautner in my other story. I'm just changing his name. This is just so you can match the names with faces.

* * *

Nothing you can know that isn't known  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown  
Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be  
It's easy

All you need is love  
All you need is love  
All you need is love, love  
Love is all you need

-- All You Need Is Love, by The Beatles

* * *

Everybody at school knows who I am. It's not because I am one of the popular girls, or one of those people who get made fun of all the time. In fact, no one will ever make fun of me. For one reason: I have five brothers. Five strong, older, scary brothers, and it doesn't help that I am the youngest, and the only girl. But the only two actually in school with me now are Shane and Johnny. Me and Shane are in eleventh grade, while Johnny is a senior. But let's start from the beginning.

The oldest, wisest, and most annoying is Drew. He's twenty-three, and graduated from U of A, and is now some kind of supervisor at a four star restaurant. He got a culinary degree, and dreams of opening his own restaurant one day. He minored in business so it is doable. Drew is me and Shane's legal guardian. When our parents died, Drew was newly eighteen. They wanted to split all of us up, sending us to aunts and uncles, or cousins. Drew wouldn't allow it and applied to become all of our guardians. Since our parents already paid off the house, and left him a lot of money, it happened. Drew is like our parental figure, no matter how old we get, I know we will always think of him that way.

Next are the first set of twins, Noel and Cole. They're identical, and half the time no one can tell who is who. Not even me. Even though Noel spells his name like Noel, it is pronounced Nole. Like that guy on _Felicity._ Noel and Cole are completely different though. While Cole is a star baseball player, Noel is more of the artistic type. Noel enjoys reading a book, while Cole will just watch the movie. Noel likes emo rock bands, and Cole listens to rap. Noel is more understanding, while Cole will tell you to suck it up and stop acting like a baby. Get what I mean? Noel and Cole go to the University of New Mexico, and are twenty.

After them is Johnny, eighteen and a senior in high school. The regular All-American boy. He is perfect at any sport he plays, which is all of them, and gets straight A's in school without studying at all. But then again, he isn't in all the honors classes, but that doesn't mean he isn't smart, he is, he just would rather be in the easy classes and pass easily then struggle in hard ones. Cole and Johnny are a lot alike.

And last but not least are me and Shane. Me and Shane are twins, but he is older by one minute and twenty-eight seconds. He will remind me of that when ever I tell him that we are twins, and we're the same age. While Shane is on the varsity basketball team, he only plays because he thinks he has to. My dad did, therefore all my brothers did. Even Noel who isn't the sportiest person in the bunch. Shane is more like Noel. He is into theatre, which is where he met his best friend Ryan Evans. They both are in every theartric production at East High.

The youngest (technically), is me, Gabriella. I can't cook like Drew. I'm not into sports like Cole, and Johnny. I can't act like Shane. And I am not as angsty as Noel. I actually like school, take all the honors classes, am on the Scholastic Decathlon team, I run track in the spring, tutor after school, and am the only known person who can actually calm down Sharpay Evans. Sharpay in my best friend in the world and has been since we were six. Our moms were friends. While I was playing nicely with my doll, Sharpay was trying to get her mothers attention. When Daphne Evans wouldn't give Sharpay the attention she wanted, she proceeded to pick up her skirt, pull down her underwear and pee in her mothers six-hundred dollar designer handbag. Sharpay is the kind of girl you don't mess with.

My brothers only agree on one thing. Protecting me. They can fight for hours on whether Billy Joel's song Piano Man is named Piano Man, or The Piano Man, but when I say I am going out they need four things. One, where I am going. Two, who I am going out with. Three, when I will be home? And four, will any boys be there?

I was twelve when I first saw a dead body. Well, bodies. My mom and my dad. They were running late for dinner, because number one rule in the Montez house is that we all eat together, as a family. They ran one red night, and bam! We got a call telling us that my parents had died. Everything changed. I can still see the look on Drew's face as he dropped the phone and slid down the wall, and Noel jumped up and grabbed the phone, wondering what the person on the line had said to hurt our oldest brother so badly.

I cried once. As soon as I found out. I cried then. But when we had the funeral, and after the funeral, nothing. I didn't shed one tear. What would be the point? It wouldn't bring them back, it wouldn't make it better. My parents would still be dead. I would never hear my dad call me his Little Bear again. My mom would never let me jump into bed with her when I had a bad dream again. They would never pick me up and hold me when one of my brothers made me cry. They wouldn't do anything ever again.

But that was a long time ago. I'm not twelve anymore, I'm seventeen (or I will be in about a month) and a junior in high school. Which is the reason why I am hopping down the stairs while putting on one of my shoes. I'm running a bit late. It all started when I threw my alarm clock against the wall because it was annoying me. I think I need a new alarm clock. I was on the last step when Cole walked passed me, I grabbed his arm to steady myself and put my shoe on right.

I smiled, now standing on my own two feet and let Cole go without a word before running into the kitchen, where Drew would be making some kind of breakfast. He _is_ the cook in the family. But even though he is, we trade off when we make dinner. Although when Cole or Johnny make dinner, Drew is always there watching in case they start a fire. It's happened before.

"You're late," he stated, handing me a already buttered piece of toast. Love him.

I nodded, biting into it. "I know," I agreed, taking another bite. "Thanks," I told him, signaling to the buttered toast. He waved it off as he went over to the stove and flipped a pancake. It isn't fair that I don't have enough time to eat some pancakes, because Drew is like the breakfast king. His pancakes are the shit. Really, they are.

I was staring at the pancakes adoringly when Shane yelled that Ryan and Sharpay are here. I shoved the rest of the toast into my mouth before running over to Drew and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the toast, love you!" I shouted as I grabbed my bag off the chair and continued to sprint to the front door that Shane already walked out of, and slam it behind me. It's a good thing I am on the track team, because I beat Shane to the car, meaning that I get the front seat, next to Sharpay, and he has to sit in the back with Ryan. Don't get me wrong I love Ryan, I just like the front better.

Shane swore under his breath and climbed into the back. Sharpay looked over at me as I shut the door. "Woke up late?" she guessed correctly, I nodded. She reached into her purse and pulled out a makeup bag. I was about to ask her for it, I smiled in thanks and instantly started to rummage through it. Sharpay and Ryan pick me and Shane up every morning. Johnny rides with his best friend, Jason who lives next door. Jason is kind of like brother to me because he grew up with us.

"So, Gab, I was just telling Shar that you should sign up for the musical," Ryan mentioned from the back seat. I smiled faintly, holding the mirror up to my face as I put on eyeliner. "And before you say no like you have since freshman year let me remind you that you have one of the best voices I have ever heard," he added. Sharpay coughed from next to me, causing me to smile more. "Besides my wonderful twin of course," he corrected.

Sharpay loves being in the spot light, and I don't. Probably another reason why we are best friends. "Ry, I love you, but no, I am not going to sign up for the musical. Ms. Darbus has hated me ever since I accidentally told her she looks like a gypsy, and even though I may have an okay singing voice, I can't act to save my life," I answered, pulling out eyeshadow.

"You didn't accidentally tell her she looks like a gypsy, Gabi," Shane laughed from the back seat. "On the first day of freshman year in homeroom you wondered, quite loudly, why she dressed up like gypsy because quote 'it wasn't Halloween,'" he reminded me.

I laughed, remembering that. I can be blunt. I have five brothers, you learn to be blunt. One time I told them I had my period as they were going to the store, they bought disposable napkins. I literally had to write down what I needed, the brand name and where to find it on the list. "Well, that doesn't mean you have to hold a grudge for three years," I defended myself.

"G is right though," Sharpay agreed. "She may know what she is talking about when it comes to acting and the theatre, but she really needs a personal stylist," she explained, pulling into school just as I was putting on lip gloss. I can put on makeup at a fast pace while it takes Sharpay three hours to get everything on just right. We all got out of the car and I swung my bag over my shoulder as I straightened out my t-shirt. Growing up with five brothers, I am not the ultimate girly girl like Sharpay, but also growing up with Sharpay, I am not a tomboy. I know how to dress to look good, and be comfortable. My fitted t-shirt today says 'Love the Life You Live' in an elegant black script. Which matches my black belt and low-riding light wash fitted jeans, along with black high-heeled shoes.

I handed Sharpay back her makeup bag as we walked into school after Shane and Ryan. I followed Sharpay in my peripheral vision as I dug into my large purse, that acts like a backpack because all my binders and folders fit into it. "Where is my phone?" I asked myself as we stopped at my locker.

"Uh, Gab, it's in your pocket," Sharpay informed me, pulling it out and waving it in front of my face. I smiled in thanks and turned it on.

"Oh, hey, you called me this morning," I said, sliding it back into my pocket, and opening my locker. "That is why I didn't wake up, my phone was off!" I exclaimed, grabbing the folders I needed for class and closing it again. Sharpay calls me every morning because she knows me and my alarm clock aren't getting along at the present time. She calls until I wake up. "It turned off last night because someone had to talk to me until one in the morning about her boyfriend, successfully running out my battery," I commented, lifting my eyebrows at her.

Sharpay and Chad Danforth started dating mid-summer. I was thankful because I was finally done being the middle man between them. The only problem now, is that they always have little annoying arguments every five minutes. They always make up though, and I will admit when they are not fighting they are the cutest couple ever. I don't care that he is annoying, always carried a basketball with him, and has the urge to call me his favorite Montez girl every time I see him, as long as Sharpay is happy, so am I.

"Well, I needed someone to talk to about him, and you are my best friend, that means when I need to talk, you are there," she replied, leaning against the locker next to me. "It's in the BFF handbook," she informed me, nodding her head.

"There's a BFF handbook?" I questioned, crossing my arms and waited for her answer.

"Yep," she told me. "Page fifty-four, when your BFF needs someone to vent to about their boyfriend, you being the BFF must listen and agree with everything they say about them," she said.

I crinkled my eyebrows. "Seriously, there is a BFF handbook?" I asked.

"No," Sharpay answered. I laughed. "But if there was, I bet it would be in there," she told me, laughing with me. Suddenly Chad appeared behind Sharpay and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her face to light up like a Christmas tree and lean back against him. See, they are so cute.

"You're smiling, could it be about me?" he questioned, and started nuzzling her neck. She giggled and closed her eyes. We've known Chad since middle school. And since middle school, Chad and Sharpay always flirted and fought. When they weren't flirting they were fighting, and when they weren't fighting they were flirting. I finally convinced him to grow some balls and ask her out. They have been doing the same flirting and fighting since then, now they just call each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Some people would call it weird, but I just say it is Chad and Sharpay.

He whispered something in her ear that made her blush, and seeing Sharpay Andrea Evans blush is a rarity. I crinkled my nose at them. "It's gross isn't it?" a whisper said in my ear, and I turned towards the voice. I found Troy Bolton looking back at me, his usual smirk on his face, wearing a deep red v-neck t-shirt, black pants, and black converse. There was a chest pocket on his shirt, and aviator sunglasses were clipped to it. His black pants were low on his hips, showing off his black boxers.

Everyone knows Troy Bolton, especially females. He transferred in at the beginning of the year, and since it is only October he is still relatively new. He lives with his uncle who is the coach of the basketball team. I'm not a lesbian, so I will admit that he has the body of a Greek God and is probably one of the hottest guys I have ever seen. As if that wasn't enough to attract girls to him, he is the definition of a bad boy. He drives a motorcycle, plays guitar, gets into fights and trouble, and doesn't care what anyone thinks about him.

As soon as Troy moved here, him and Chad became like best friends. I looked back at Chad and Sharpay, who were still acting sickeningly sweet and nodded. "Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen Sharpay blush before. So whatever he is saying, I never want to hear it," I replied, and I heard his chuckle in my ear.

"Ella!" Chad exclaimed, noticing me standing in front of them. Sharpay snapped out of her trance and looked over at me. I waved, and she cleared her throat. He let go of Sharpay and hugged me quickly. "How is my favorite Montez girl?" he asked, pulling back and wrapped his arm around Sharpay's shoulders.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm the only Montez girl," I reminded him. "So I have to be your favorite." He shrugged and went back to Sharpay. I tell him this every time he says it, and he always repeats it. Ah-noying.

"What? I don't get my hug, and here I thought we were friends," Troy commented from behind me. I sighed and turned to him. I am in heels and I still have to get up on my tiptoes to hug him. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me all the way to his chest. I ignored the zap of electricity I felt and fought the urge to close my eyes and stay in his arms, and pulled away. I looked back at Sharpay and Chad and they were both staring at us. Sharpay raised her eyes at me. I do not want her to start giving me the same talk she always does when she sees me and Troy together.

I gave her a pointed stare and was about to say something when Johnny appeared next to us. "Drew told me to give this to you. You forgot it this morning," he informed me, handing me a folder. I nodded in thanks and shoved it in my bag. "Hoops Man, " Drew greeted, slapping Troy's hand and did that half hug thing guys do. Oh yeah, and Troy is on the basketball team. Shocker, right?

Johnny stared at me for a second. He saw the hug. The only guys I can be around with out my brothers questioning me are Chad, Ryan, and Jason. Troy Bolton is definitely not on the list, and if the rumors are true, for good reason. "Thanks, Johnny, I'll tell Drew his full proof method of handing stuff off from sibling to sibling still works," I told him, a fake smile on my face.

He gave me a long hard stare before he started walking down the hall again. Over us, the homeroom bell rang. I tightened the strap on my bag and started walking with Sharpay and Chad. "Yo, Troy, you comin'?" Chad called behind us.

Troy shook his head slightly. "I'll be there in a sec, I have to grab somethin'," he answered as he turned around and fell into step with some girl and swung his arm around her. And, Troy Bolton is the biggest player in school.

"So, G, what was with that hug?" Sharpay asked, linking hands with Chad.

"Yeah, Ella, what was with the hug?" Chad repeated, smiling at me over Sharpay's head. I glared at him.

I shrugged. "It was just a hug. Troy flirts with every girl he comes in contact with, I just happen to be a girl. I can hug someone without expectations you know," I answered, stopping some kid who was walking by me, and hugged him. "See?" I said, pushing the kid away and continued to walk with Sharpay and Chad.

"True, but you didn't hug that kid the way you hug Troy," Sharpay informed me, walking into homeroom.

"And how do I hug Troy differently than I hug other people?" I questioned, interested in hearing this answer.

She let go of Chad's hand as a kid on the basketball team called his name and he went over to them. "First of all, when you hug Troy, you close your eyes," she told me. What does that have to do with anything? "That means you feel comfortable with the person. Second, when you hug him you lay your head down on his shoulder," she continued. Um, that is where my head falls. He is a tall guy. I can't help it if I didn't get the tall gene in my family. Shane is shortish too. "And third, you get this serene look on your face," she finished.

"How do you know that I close my eyes when I hug him? I was turned away from you when I hugged him. My head just lays on his shoulder because I am kinda short, he's tall, my head just happens to land there. And define the word serene," I responded. But before she could the bell rang and I had to walk to the back of the class and find my seat.

Troy, like normal, walked in a minute after it rang and just strolled over to his seat, ignoring Ms. Darbus who was making an announcement about some kind of club. "Mr. Bolton, late again. I'm beginning to see a pattern forming. And pray tell what is the reason this time?" she asked. I could practically see his grin and I sit in the last row. "Wait, let me guess, your Suzuki stalled and you had to roll it to school?"

"Actually," Troy cut in. "It's a Harley, but go on," he told her. Half the class laughed, including me.

She got the same look on her face that she did when I said she looked like a gypsy. "Don't be late again, Bolton, or I will have to give you a detention," she warned him.

"You can't really do that. I have basketball practice today, and we all know what happened when you tried to give me a detention on a day I had practice. Uncle Jack didn't like it much," he reminded her.

She opened her mouth to speak but the bell rang, signaling first period, and we all got up. Sharpay waited for me outside the door like she usually does. "Calm, peaceful, or tranquil," she told me. I looked at her confused. "You told me to define serene. Calm, peaceful, or tranquil. Or in your case you might need a few more adjectives because you tend to deny so easily. Um, happy, content, safe-" I cut her off by speaking.

"Will you please stop trying to tell me that I feel something I don't?" I asked as we walked to first period. "Troy is just a guy, a guy who happens to hug me once in a while. He hugs you too," I told her.

We stopped at my first period which is family sociology, and hers is sewing, which is next door to mine. "Yes, but almost every time we see him, he hugs you, he only hugs me when I mention it. You like him, and he likes you," she said.

Ryan walked past me with Shane and I called his name. They both walked over. "Hey, Ry," I greeted, and hugged him, making sure to close my eyes and smile as I did it. "Thanks," I told him as I pulled away. "See, that doesn't mean I like Ryan. You really have to get over this idea you have about me and Troy," I said, turning to Sharpay.

Ryan and Shane looked at each other confused before they continued walking to first period. "Did I hear my name?" Troy asked, and I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. Sharpay smiled in triumph. Damn her. "You see, I have this like weird power that whenever someone says my name, I know when they say it. So don't deny it, I know you two were talking about me," he said, his arm moving around my neck.

"We were just talking about what you did in homeroom. It was funny, wasn't it, Shar?" I said and stomped on her foot.

"Ah, yeah, totally hilar," she agreed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I gotta go, first period is cooking with Mrs. Ferguson. She hates me and if I am late she might stab me with a knife or something," he told us. He pulled my body against his and hugged me. "I'll see you later, Brie," he said as he left.

"See, Troy even has a nickname for you!" Sharpay said, almost squealing.

"I heard my name!" Troy shouted down the hall and turned around as he walked. I rolled my eyes and went inside my first period where Sharpay couldn't follow.

I only heard Sharpay wonder, "How does he do that?" before the bell rang and Mrs. McLachlan closed the door behind me.

-

I usually get to lunch first out of my friends because they all go to their lockers and I just go to lunch. When I got there, Johnny was sitting on my table, and talking to Jason. "We need to talk," he informed me, hopping off the table.

I nodded and set my stuff down. "Why don't we start with the fact that I forgot to ask Drew for lunch money this morning. Do you have some?" I asked, he sighed and pulled a five dollar bill out of his picket and handed it to me. I smiled widely and began walking towards the lunch line.

"What was with Troy this morning, hugging you?" he asked. Oh, my God. I swear if one more person asks me about that damn hug I will kill someone. Sharpay badgered me about it this morning, made Chad ask me about it in history, and Ryan and Shane asked why me and Shar were talking about Troy this morning, so I had to explain it to them.

I took in a deep breath and tried to refrain from killing my brother. "It was just a hug, John, nothing more. People hug me all the time. You guys do, Chad does, Ryan does, my friends do, and once in a while, a guy does tend to hug me. Last time I checked that wasn't a crime," I told him, taking a plate of fries from a lunch lady who handed them to me. Doris knows me so well. I also grabbed a couple brownies, a fruit roll-up, and a lemonade before paying and walking back to my seat.

"It's crime when a guy I don't approve of hugs you," he corrected, sitting next to me. A guy he doesn't approve of?

"What are you? Drew? It wasn't like he was groping me in the hall," I replied, opening my lemonade. "Why can you all get over it? I hug Jason all the time, and he is your best friend," I told him.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "Jason is my best friend, and I know when he hugs you he isn't getting any ideas. I'm just trying to protect you, Gab, Troy isn't a good guy. I mean, look at him," he said, and looked over at Troy who was over near the steps, surrounded by girls. As soon as I looked, he turned his head towards me and grinned, winking at me. "See!"

"Just because I hugged him doesn't mean I am in love with him or anything, okay?" I replied, trying to get this conversation over with.

He squinted his eyes at me and slowly nodded. "Keep it that way," he said and got up and walked away.

"You said my name again," Troy stated and sat down next to me. "That makes it a total of four today, Brie. I think you are starting to like me or something," he added.

"Maybe I wasn't talking about you," I responded. He smirked and leaned closer to me. "I could have been talking about the movie _Troy_. You know with Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom. It's not my fault that you have the same name as a movie, bud," I told him.

"Maybe," he agreed, nodding his head. "But you said could have, if you really weren't talking about me, you would have said you were talking about the movie. So in the end, you were talking about me, and I should know what you were saying," Troy said.

I bit me lip and tried to hold back a smile. "Sorry, can't do that," I replied, picking up a cheese fry and put it in my mouth.

"If you don't, I'll hold your food as ransom," he warned, turning his body so he was facing me, and I did the same, causing our knees to brush past each other every so often.

I shook my head. "No you won't. You're forgetting that I live in a house with five boys, I know how to fight for my food," I replied. He chuckled, his smirk permanently on his face. "I learned at a early age that if you want something to eat you have to dive in for it, or else Cole will eat it all. And Cole eats everything," I added.

"You are different than most of the girls in this school," he stated, watching as I ate a couple more cheese fries.

I shrugged. "You mean in the sense that I don't eat salad for every single meal. And I don't feel the need to go on a diet because I like my body the way it is. And I don't straighten my hair so it looks like paper because the fashion world says I have to. And last but not least, I don't giggle at everything you say, and go along with it," I explained.

Troy's smirk grew at my last sentence. "I don't know, I think you giggle at some of the things I say," he said. He looked over my head and back into my eyes. "And for the record, I like that you are different than most of the girls in our school," he added. I blushed for some unknown reason and turned back to the table just as Sharpay set down her salad and handbag.

"Hey, G," she greeted, sitting down next to me.

"S," I acknowledged her. "I would like to thank you for making Chad annoy the hell out of me during history, I really needed that," I said, and she turned to Chad, scolding him for telling me Sharpay asked him to talk to me about Troy.

"You just broke their streak," Troy mentioned from next to me. I looked at him with confused eyes. "They haven't fought all day, and now they are," he explained, nodding his head toward them.

I opened my mouth to speak when a girl walked past our table and ran her hand along the back of Troy's shoulders. "Hey, Troy," she said as she past.

Troy turned and looked to her. "It was a nice talk, Brie, but I gotta go," he told me and got up to catch up to her.

"Hey, Gab," Sharpay nudged me on the side I turned to her. "If you didn't like him, there wouldn't be any hurt in your eyes right now," she whispered so no one else would hear.

I cleared my throat and stood. "I have to finish some homework," I lied, and picked up my tray and walked over to the garbage bins. As I put my tray on top of the other ones and began to walk in the direction of the doors that led to the hall, someone caught my hand. It was Sharpay.

"Look, I'm sorry about the way I have been bugging you about Troy all day. I just.. want you to be happy, and I think you could be with Troy, if you wanted to and really put yourself out there," she admitted. I smiled faintly at her. "So, I'll stop. Okay, I won't, but I'll try to be more subtle about it," she corrected herself.

I laughed. "Shar you don't know how to be subtle," I responded and she laughed too. "Besides, even if I did want a boyfriend, Troy or someone else, it's not like I could actually be with the person. My brothers hardly let me do anything. A question they ask soon as I walk out the door is whether any boys will be where I am going," I added. "But I really have to do some homework, so.." I trailed off.

"Go up to your secret garden on the rooftop and do whatever you do," she said, seeing through my lie. I laughed and hugged her. "Just promise me when you do realize that you like someone, don't let your brothers hold you back," she whispered in my ear and I nodded. "Love ya!" Sharpay called as I walked out of the doors.

"You too!" I shouted and walked to the rooftop door. I've been coming to this rooftop since freshman year, and all of my friends know, but they don't come up here. They know that I don't get much alone time at home, and school is well, school. I need some time to just be alone.

Since it's a sunny day, I walked out from underneath the shadows and layed down on one of the skylights. I don't need a boyfriend to be happy. I am happy. I love my brothers, they are there for me everyday, and would do anything for me. And I love Sharpay, who has been there for me through everything. My parents dying, my brothers annoying me, just everything. If a girl at school was being a bitch towards me, I know Sharpay would deal with it for me. And I have my friends, Chad, Ryan, and others that I hang out with who make me laugh and entertain me like friends should. I don't need anything else.

My eyes were closed, but I could tell when someone stood over me, blocking the sun. "Getting a tan?" Troy guessed, and my eyes fluttered open. His hands were tucked into his pockets and his sunglasses were on.

"If I am, you're standing in my sunlight," I responded, making a hand movement for him to move. "Seriously, don't you have some other girl to go flirt with in the cafeteria?" I asked, and was surprised at the harshness in my voice. I couldn't see his eyes because they were covered by his aviators, but his smirk stayed on his face. "The silence is kinda getting annoying now."

"If I knew any better, I would say you are jealous," he finally said, sitting down next to me, and I sat up and turned to him.

"Well, I'm not. So, again, why don't you go back to the cafeteria and hang out with that one girl and leave me to myself. Because that is what I do up here, be by myself. In case you forgot I kinda have a full house," I told him. I just wanted him to leave, I wanted to be by myself, I wanted to think of more reasons why I am happy and don't need a boy to make my life better. I couldn't do that with him here. He's.. distracting.

Troy took off his sunglasses and stuck them back into his chest pocket. "You said my name again, when you were talking to Sharpay," he informed me. Ugh, I am beginning to hate this little power of his. "And since that makes it about five or six times today, I think I should finally know what you were talking about. And don't tell me it was about that damn movie," he said.

I expelled a breath. "It doesn't matter, Troy," I told him. "Wh-what are you doing up here anyways? I thought I was the only one that came up here," I asked.

"Well, you're not. Every once in a while, I have seen you come up here. I wondered what it was, and when you left I came up to see what it was. And I found this. I usually don't come up here when you're up here. But when I saw you leave the cafeteria, I knew you would end up here. I figured this is the best place to corner you so you can tell me why you've been talking about me all day," he explained.

"It hasn't been all day, it was like, three times," I let slip. He grinned. "And all three times someone else brought you up, so wipe that all-knowing grin off your face," I ordered, but he didn't. "Wait, you have seen me come up here? Like you have been watching me? That is a bit stalkerish, Bolton," I told him.

He chuckled. I don't think I've ever seen him actually laugh. It's always this chuckle, like he is too cool to have actual fun. "I wasn't watching you like a freak, more like observing," he corrected. "You know, you never really walk alone in the hall?" he questioned. "It's usually Sharpay that is with you, or Shane and maybe Johnny at times. But sometimes it is Chad, or Ryan, or that really shy girl with with the glasses," he told me. I laughed at his description of Kelsi. "And, when Sharpay says something that is Sharpayified you roll your eyes and once in a while you blush. When you do blush, you push a stray hair behind your ear. And sometimes when you are talking to someone, you just stare off in the distance, and I always wonder what you are thinking about," he finished.

"I don't know about you," I said, leaning in closer to him. "But I would define that as stalking," I told him. "But really, you watch me in the halls? Why?" I asked.

"That, Brie," he started, standing up, and held a hand out for me. I took it and stood with him. "Is for me to know, and you to find out," he said. I noticed that he didn't drop my hand, and my hand started to feel warm because it was encased in his. But it wasn't a bad kind of warm, it was the comfortable kind. My hand seemed to fit perfectly inside his. "What are you thinking about, Brie?" Troy asked, his voice was almost a whisper. I looked up, do I really zone out like that?

I tilted my chin upwards, and he took a step closer to me. "Why do you call me Brie?" I asked, my voice was as soft as his. His thumb started to rub the back of my hand gently. "I mean, no one else does, so why do you?"

"Because no one else does," he answered easily. "Does it bother you that I call you it?" he questioned as he took another step closer, and our bodies were almost touching. My body temperature rose as my heart rate picked up. I unconsciously intertwined our fingers so they were laced together.

I shook my head and cleared my throat. "No, I like that you call me Brie, I was just wondering why," I confessed. Below us the bell rang, I silently cursed it.

"Good," Troy replied and wrapped his free arm around my waist, pulling our bodies all the way together in a hug. I breathed in his cologne and looped my arm around his neck, hugging him back. I felt his nose brush against my neck and I took in a quick breath. He pulled away a couple seconds later. "I'll see you around, Brie," he murmured and started to walk backwards away from me. Our hands unlinked and he turned around, shoving his hands into his pockets and disappeared underneath the overhanging.

Maybe, just maybe a hug isn't just a hug. Maybe it means something more. And maybe I'm not totally content in my life. I have my family and friends, yes. I feel loved and cared for by them, yes. But maybe, just maybe, I might be missing something. Maybe I am missing love. And not the kind of love that I get from my family or friends, but the kind of love where you are in love with another person. Maybe, just maybe, that's all I need. Love.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? **

**I would love your imput on anything. Anything you want seen added in here? PM or review it and I will take it into consideration.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**Please, -- Kayleigh  
**


	2. Birthday

**Wow, guys. More than fifty reviews! I kinda like writing their flirty relationship, and Troy's smart-ass comments. Plus, I love writing the siblings relationships, too. **

**A new chapter of MTL should be out later this week, I hope. It depends on the homework situation, which sucks. But MTL WILL be updated this weekend. I have a thing on Saturday but I can write on Sunday.  
**

**Keep reviewing and I will keep writing.

* * *

**

They say it's your birthday  
It's my birthday too, yeah  
They say it's your birthday  
We're gonna have a good time  
I'm glad it's your birthday  
Happy birthday to you

-- Birthday, by The Beatles

* * *

"Gabriella Anne Montez!" Sharpay screamed down the hall, and when I say screamed, I mean screamed. I ducked my head and hurriedly walked to my locker like I usually do at the end of the day. I knew she knew where I was going, but she is also driving me home. I would rather her yell at me in the middle of the hallway than a moving car.

I put the folders I needed to take home in my bag and put the ones I didn't need back in my bag. Just as I finished, my locker was slammed shut, and came about an inch from hitting my nose. "Okay, I get that you are mad, but you came this close from hitting me with that!" I exclaimed, bringing my purse strap loser to my shoulder.

"Damn right I am mad," she agreed. "You have been avoiding me since lunch, and I would like a respectable reason why," she told me, putting her hands on her hips. I sighed and opened my mouth to speak when I saw Chad and Troy coming down the hall. Not good.

"I promise I will tell you, but I can't do it here, right now. Bring me home and we will go to my room and I'll tell you everything," I replied. She squinted her eyes. "Shar, I promise I'll tell you, okay? Just get me out of here right now," I said in a strained voice, motioning my eyes to Troy and back for her to get the message. She looked confused. "See, if this was Shane, he would so get what I meant!" I said to myself.

"Well, I'm sorry I am not your twin! Why don't we get him over here so he can translate your weird signals," she told me, making some hand motion. They're getting closer! Red alert! "Where is he? Shane!" she called. Is she serious? If I didn't love her so much, I would so kill her. I love the fact that when I don't want her to know something and make accidental hand motions she knows exactly what I am hiding from her. When I want her to know something and give her distinct hand movements the girl is freakin' clueless!

Troy and Chad walked up next to us and her eyes filled with knowing. "You're an idiot," I informed her.

"Just because I didn't know what you were saying doesn't mean you have to start calling me names," she replied.

"You are supposed to know. You're my best friend, you have been for over ten years. You should know my hand signals and eyes mean when I am trying to tell you something!" I told her.

"Well, why don't you go and make Shane your best friend because apparently he can tell you what those things mean," she responded. Ugh, I don't have time for this. "What the hell are we fighting about anyways?" she asked.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm confused, are you?" Chad asked, leaning over towards Troy. Troy's eyes flicked over to me, and I knew he knew. Damn it. I quickly moved my glance to Sharpay. If we can ever speak through our minds, why can't we do it right now?

"Me and Gabi have to go," she suddenly announced, and she wrapped her fingers around my wrist. Thank you Lord! "But I'm sure you two can come over to her house for dinner. It's Thursday, Drew's night to cook," she told them. Yeah, okay, just invite the guy I am trying to get away from over to my house, I don't mind. Not.

Chad's face lit up. "Really, it's Drew's night?" he asked, and Sharpay nodded in assurance. "We are so there, right Hoops?" Chad asked, looking over at Troy. Troy didn't look over at Chad, but kept looking at me.

"Yeah, and you know this could give me a chance to see Brie's house," he answered. Crap. I didn't think about that. I tugged on my hand so would know I wanted to leave, like now.

"Me and Gabi have to go, now," she repeated. I looked at Sharpay so I was no longer looking at Troy. "We'll see you tonight, dinner is served around seven, so be there around six forty-five, alright?" she told them. Sharpay knows when dinner is ready and who's night it is to cook because she is a regular at my house, along with Ryan. They're parents travel a lot, I think right now they are in India or something. She let go of my wrist to hug and kiss Chad goodbye.

I watched as Sharpay wrapped herself around Chad, and he did the same with her. I knew then it wouldn't be a quick hug. Damn them and their raging hormones. "I'm a little disappointed that you don't hug me, Brie," Troy commented from next to me. It's not that I don't want to hug him, I do, and that is the problem. "I mean, I personally thought we connected today," he added.

I sighed. "Do you really want a hug that much, Troy?" I questioned, turning to him and decided to stop watching Chad and Sharpay do their coupley things. It is kinda gross to watch. Troy got a thoughtful look on his face.

"With the right person," he replied, taking a step closer to me. "So, come here," he said, opening his arms. I bit my lip and walked into them, hugging him around his middle. Troy closed his arms around my shoulders. Like Sharpay pointed out earlier, my eyes automatically closed and my head settled on his shoulder. It was all too soon in my opinion when he removed himself from me and I took a step back.

Troy was staring at me, about to say something, when I couldn't take it anymore. "Sharpay, now!" I exclaimed, and her and Chad snapped out of their stupors. She nodded looking at me and I waved my hand to Chad as I passed him and pulled Sharpay away.

"Be there at six forty-five!" she shouted down the hall. I threw open the door and only let go of her hand when we stepped out into the sunlight. "I was in the middle of something, you know," she informed me, unlocking her white convertible that has a pink stripe down the middle with a gold twinge in the sun.

I got in the passenger side and she turned on the car. "Yeah, and I was about to tell you something when Chad and Troy walked down the hall and you went all 'I'm in love with Chad' and I was stuck talking to Troy for like five minutes," I responded. "Five minutes, Shar! And by the way, thanks for inviting them over to my house for dinner tonight," I added.

I heard her intake a short breath as we pulled out of the school parking lot. "Is that technically a bad thing?" she asked, speeding through a yellow light. "What ever you have to tell me has to do with him, and we will talk about it. After we do, he'll come over and you can apply what we talk about to him," she told me. "And, if we are going to talk about what I think we are going to talk about then I think I owe you something," she said.

"Shar, I swear.." I trailed off, hoping the warning was enough. Of course, it wasn't.

"I told you so!" she exclaimed, nearly veering the car. Who gave this girl a drivers license? Please, I would like to know. "What ever happened during lunch that made you start avoiding me, has convinced you that I am right. You and Troy could be happy together if you really want to, and he probably wants to too."

We pulled into my driveway, and I unbuckled my seat belt as I opened the door. "Can we just talk before you start saying you are completely right?" I asked, and started walking up the pathway to my house.

"Fine, but you are telling me everything. And I mean everything. If he sneezed, I want to know," she answered, and we walked into the house. I set my bag down the floor next to the table that is next to the door and pulled off my high heels, Sharpay did the same. I started for the kitchen when Sharpay grabbed my hand. "I thought we were going to talk."

I nodded. "We are, I just have to tell Drew that we have two more than usual over the house for tonight," I told her, and she let go of my hand and followed behind me. I entered the kitchen to find Drew and his girlfriend, Lacy, making out against the counter. Gross. Lacy and Drew met at U of A. She has a teaching degree. She teaches kindergarten at East Elementary. They have been dating for about two years. Lacy didn't want to date him at first. They made a couple dates and Drew had to cancel them because of us, his siblings he is taking care of. She came over to the house to tell him off and found him here, taking care of me. I got a nasty case of the flu, and he wouldn't leave my side. While I was sleeping he told her our family story, that our parents died and he is our guardians. Long story short, they fell for each other. I coughed to get their attention.

Drew pulled away and looked at me and Shar over her head. We both smiled and waved at him. He turned a light shade of pink and pulled away from her. "Gabi," he croaked and then cleared his throat. "Sharpay," he greeted, making her smile. Sharpay loves to be included.

Lacy turned around, and ran a hand through her hair. "Gab," she said in a smile as she walked over to hug me. I hugged her back and then she hugged Sharpay too. "So, what's going on?" she asked as she moved to sit on a stool.

"Nothing, I just came to tell Drew that two more people are coming to eat tonight," I told him. He raised his eyebrow at me but before he could speak, Ryan walked in.

"You guys forgot me at school!" Ryan exclaimed, throwing his backpack onto the ground. "I had to run that weird kid down the street down so he could give me a ride," he explained. Right, Shane and Johnny have basketball practice.

"She made me!" Sharpay yelled, pointing at me. I gasped. "I was in the middle of something when she pulled me away and demanded to be taken home," she explained. Ryan turned to me.

I crossed my arms. "We were in the middle of something when Chad decided to suction cup his face to yours!" I defended myself. "Oh-ho, but before that you invited Chad and Troy to my house for dinner without asking," I added.

"Wa-wa-wa-wait," Ryan cut in. "You invited Troy Bolton here for dinner?" he asked, looking towards his twin. She gave him a small smile and shrugged. "After what happened this morning?"

"What happened this morning?" Drew asked, walking around the center island beside Lacy and who was also watching us fight. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Troy hugged Gabi," he supplied and then his hand flew to his mouth. I groaned and moved to the wall and proceeded to bang my head against it. Sharpay pulled me away after a couple seconds. "But, uh, you know Johnny already talked to her about it, so it's all good," he said, trying to cover it up.

Drew laughed slightly at Ryan's awkwardness. "Thanks, man."

I ran my hands over my face. "I don't get why everyone is freaking out that I hugged a guy, one guy!" I said. "First it was Sharpay this morning, then Chad in history, and then Ryan and Shane in the hall, and Johnny at lunch and last but not least Sharpay again. It was a hug. Seriously, get over it!" I told them.

"Yeah, but this hug was from Troy Bolton," Sharpay told Drew as Cole and Noel walked in. Okay, not helping! Whose side is she on?

"Who did Troy Bolton hug?" Cole questioned, walking to the fridge. All my brothers go to the games to support Johnny and Shane. Well, who ever can make it goes.

"Gabriella," Ryan answered. Okay, I am beginning to not like the Evans twins right now.

"He hugged Gabs?" Noel asked, taking the water bottle that Cole handed him. I hate when they all get involved in something that doesn't matter. Well, it does matter but not to them. At least, it doesn't matter enough for them to worry yet. I noticed that Sharpay and Ryan quietly walked out of the kitchen. Smart people.

"Yes, for like a second and a half. It doesn't matter. What does matter is what I came in here to tell Drew. That Sharpay invited Chad and Troy over for dinner tonight. It wasn't my idea, but I really don't mind," I told them.

Drew shrugged from next to Lacy where he still remained. "I don't mind. But from now on, Gab, tell me before you invite someone, alright," he said, and I nodded. "And Noel, Cole, leave her alone, it was just a hug. When she starts making out in the halls is when we yell at her," he added. I smiled appreciatively.

"But that isn't going to happen, Johnny won't let it," Cole said, turning my smile upside down.

"Okay," I started while clapping my hands together. "While you are all in here making plans for my arranged marriage to some ugly guy named Leonerd, I'm going up to my room with Sharpay, and none of you better listen in because I will know," I told them before turning around and walking out the kitchen door.

I went straight up to my room and Sharpay knew to follow. As soon as I got there, I grabbed my Ipod from my desk and plugged it in to my stereo. I turned it on to shuffle so all my songs would play and turned it up so no one could hear us outside my door. Trust me, it has happened before.

I knew Ryan would hang downstairs with Noel, because that is who he has the most in common with. Ryan, and Sharpay are welcome in our house at any time. Like I told you before, their parents are never home. Drew told me himself he thinks of them like family because he has known them for over ten years.

"Alright, why don't you tell me what happened during lunch, and we will go from there," Sharpay proposed.

I nodded as I walked over to my bed and sat Indian style in the middle of it while Sharpay layed down on the end. "I went to the rooftop, like you said I was. I was thinking about how you are wrong, I don't need a boy to make me happy, and I like my life the way it is," I started, Sharpay nodded, taking in every word. "Well, I was laying out in the sun when Troy showed up. I was kinda mean to him because I was.. annoyed when he left our table for that girl. I think is was Gina, whatever. He told me that he knew we were talking about him because of his litter superpower, which is really annoying by the way. He wanted to know what we were talking about, I said no, and asked him how he knew I was up there. Then we went into how he knows I always go up there, and he came up there because he knew I was up there. He got into his speech about how he watches me in the hall, which sounds stalkerish, but when he said it it was sweet. We stood up, and he held my hand. Out of no where I asked him why he calls me Brie, because no one else does. And he said he reason he calls me Brie _is_ be cause no one else does. Then the bell rang, he hugged me and left," I finished the story.

"That is so cute," Sharpay commented, getting up and setting her chin on her elbows.

"Yeah. When he left I started thinking. I have my family, and you guys, but maybe I am missing something. I mean, you have Chad, Drew has Lacy, my other brothers have um, friendly friends, and Shane well, he is in between girls right now, I guess," I told her. Shane unlike me, is allowed to have significant others. But I have never really cared before, I never had anyone I really wanted to be with. "And I know that it sounds like I only want to have someone to have someone, but that isn't true. Before, I never really had anyone that I wanted to be with. But now.." I trailed off.

"You like Troy," Sharpay finished. "It is as simple as that, G," she added. I looked down. "You've been ignoring it ever since he moved here. I have been telling you that something bigger is going on with you and him since the beginning. But with him going to the rooftop, and you guys talking alone like that, and I mean alone where absolutely no one else around, you guys finally made the connection I knew you could," she told me.

I pulled my knees up to my chest. "Is it that simple, I just like him? I have liked guys before, but never enough to where I was like 'oh, I want to be with him' and now I do, and it feels weird," I replied, setting my chin on my knees. "But weird in a good way, you know?"

Sharpay smiled and sat up. "For now, Gab, yeah, you just like him. I know you, though, and if you guys do develop into more, I think you could love him," she told me. I pushed some of my long curls behind my ear. "What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly after I was silent for a minute or two.

"What if he doesn't like me back? And I know that sounds so fifth grade, so don't make fun of me," I answered. "Even if he does, you heard my brothers downstairs after they heard I just hugged him, of course that was a mild attack. I have that to think about, too," I told her.

She grabbed one of my hands with hers. "I told you today in the cafeteria that if you found someone you like to not let your brothers hold you back," she reminded me. "You can't wait until you're brothers finally decide that you are old enough to go out and find 'the one' because we both know that is never going to happen," she said. I nodded, knowing this was the truth. "If you don't try to be with him now, one day you'll look back and think 'what would have happened if I was with Troy?'. I don't want that for you," Sharpay finished.

"I don't want that either. But we are talking about what happens if he does like me when we don't even know how he is feeling," I responded. "God, why does this have to be so complicated? Can't it just be easy?" I questioned, more just to vent rather than have the question be answered.

"Boys are always complicated," Sharpay told me. "Now, come on, we have to get you ready for him because he is coming over," she said, grinning like a mad woman. Sharpay having a smile like that is never a good thing. It is like in that movie _American Outlaws_, when Jesse James smiles, they all know he is up to no good. Well, when Sharpay smiles like that, is usually ends in me getting in some kind of trouble. But maybe this time, it could mean something different.

-

Okay, so even I have to admit, Sharpay's smile didn't mean that much this time. This time being the keyword there. Her plan was to flirt with him, see what he does. Yeah, easy for her to say, she doesn't have five brothers running around. Most of which were here and were annoyed jut because I hugged the guy. They know what flirting looks like, they aren't idiots.

And she really didn't get me ready, I am still in the same outfit I was wearing earlier, my 'Love The Life You Live' t-shirt with my black belt and light was fitted jeans. We put my heels back on because apparently they were needed or something. But we did add jewelry. A long chain necklace that came down to my stomach and had a thick black heard hanging off it, plus we painted my nails black. I look good in black, so I really don't mind. Sharpay re-did my hair, she tamed my usually unruly hair and had it in simple waves, and had my part down the middle so my bangs were off to the side instead of in my eyes. I love my hair long, so it is down to the middle of my back. I like it long, but not too long. The length it is right now is perfect, though.

"You should have me do your hair like everyday," Sharpay commented, setting down the hair spray that I told her not to use so much of it because I hate when my hair is as hard as rock. A little bit is fine.

I stood from my desk chair and shook my hair out so some came over my shoulders and was hanging in front of me. "Do not even complain that I ruined what ever the hell it just took you like two hours to do. This is the way I like it, and yeah, so it is staying this way," I told her, giving her a warning look as she opened her mouth. Downstairs, the doorbell rang. "It is not six forty-five already!" I exclaimed.

"G, calm down, it isn't. It's only six fifteen, but knowing Chad and the fact that he is hungry, it could be them," she told me. Yeah, that makes me feel better.

Then, Cole, or Noel's voice came from downstairs. "Gab, Chad and Troy are here!" he shouted. As Tony the Tiger would say 'Grrr-eat!'.

"We better get down there because if that is Cole-" she didn't get to finish because I already started towards the door, turning the lights off behind me and Sharpay was next to me. Unfortunately, it was Cole, which meant he was actually talking to them. Not good.

I hopped off the last stair as Sharpay threw herself in Chad's arms. "Cole," I said, moving to stand beside him and Troy. His arm came around my shoulders.

"Gabi!" he exclaimed. "I was just talking to Troy here about basketball," he told me. Yeah, sure. "Tomorrow's game is against the South High Tigers, we won last year, but it was close. The Wildcats should be able to make that margin much bigger this year, right?" he questioned, looking over at Troy.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, uncle Jack has us working hard," Troy replied, his eyes flicking over at me.

"We're going to destroy them with Hoops on our team," Chad cut in, letting go of Sharpay, who wasn't that happy about it. "Dude, you haven't been able to make it to all the games this year. You have to see this kid play when he is in the zone," he added, slapping Troy on the back, who just smirked like usual. Yeah, let's make Troy's ego bigger. That is all we need.

"That's good, because I can actually make it tomorrow," Cole told them.

"Oh, so that means that you aren't going to be on Kaitlyn's beck and call this weekend, Cole?" I asked, and he gave me a warning stare. Kaitlyn is Cole's 'friend'. Friend, yeah right. He likes her, but she doesn't this he is mature enough for a relationship, so they just kind of hang out. If that is what you want to call it. Gross, I know. "That's good, because you were getting kind of whipped," I told him.

He shook his head. "Fine," he said, and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Cole!" I shouted, and he started to walk me over to the couch. He didn't answer and started moving is circles, making me start to feel dizzy, but I laughed anyways. Finally, he dropped me on to the couch and I groaned, grabbing my head.

"Remember that next time you decide to make fun of me, little sister," he told me, and walked out of the room.

"If it makes you feel any better, Gabi, your hair looks better. A lot fluffier," Sharpay commented, and sat down on the love seat across from me with Chad. I groaned and sat up while shaking my head to straighten out my vision.

I stood up slowly. "Thanks, Shar, next time my hair is looking a bit flat I'll just tell Cole to spin me around again," I replied, and moved to walk, but my knees gave out. I readied myself to hit the floor when hands gripped my hips. I grabbed onto Troy's shirt to help him keep myself up. I knew it was him as soon as he touched me. I could feel it.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and I felt my temperature rise like it did earlier, my heart was pounding so hard I knew he had to hear it. I nodded a second later and he sat down, pulling me with him. "Maybe you should sit for a minute or so, until you are not dizzy anymore," he told me.

I wasn't really dizzy anymore, the reason why I was acting weird was because his arm was wrapped around my waist from behind. "I need a drink," I stated, standing up. "Anyone else want one?" I asked, and they all nodded their hands and agreed on a coke. I went into the kitchen and found Drew making dinner. Yummy. "What's for dinner?" I asked, walking up behind him.

"Chicken," he answered. I hate when you ask someone what is for dinner and they say the meat. Well, maybe you want what kind of chicken, and what is on the side, you might even want the vegetable. Is it grilled chicken? Fried chicken? Chicken wings? Chicken salad? I don't know because he only said chicken.

"What kind of chicken?" I questioned, looking at the three frying pans he had chicken in.

Drew sighed. "Fried chicken. Gab," he answered, flipping a couple over with a fork. He had one big pot with noddles in it. We buy in bulk in my family, with six living in this house alone, along with Sharpay and Ryan, and the occasional guest like Chad and Troy, you kinda need to. "So, that motorcycle I heard earlier, that would be Troy's, or Chad's?" he asked, trying to make is seem like he didn't want to know when I knew he did.

"It's Troy's," I informed him, taking a step back and walked over to the fridge and pulled out four cokes. Before he could add to that, I quickly left the kitchen and went back to the living room. Cole, or Noel was wrestling with Johnny. I easily hopped over them and made my way back to the couch, next to Troy. I gave Chad and Sharpay their drinks as I walked past them.

"Is your house always this lively?" Troy questioned, watching as Johnny made it out from underneath Cole and ran away, with Cole hot on his tail. I nodded, smiling as Johnny managed to pin Cole to the ground in the dining room. "That's... cool," he said after a minute. "Was it hard growing up with five boys?" he asked, turning to me, and I noticed Sharpay pull Chad up from the couch and pull him out of the room. She really doesn't know how to be subtle does she?

"Yeah," I answered right away, causing him to chuckle. "I mean, when you are a girl living in a house with five boys and no other girls, it's tough," I told him. "Especially they treat you like a boy," I added. Yeah, they smother the hell out of me because I am the only girl, but they also don't think of me as delicate or anything when I wrestle with them. And yes, I do wrestled with them. "But, they're my boys. It doesn't bother me as much as it did a couple years ago. I can hold my own against them now," I finished.

Troy lifted his arm so it was resting on the couch behind me. "Do you think you could hold your own against me?" he replied, a smirk on his face as he brought the coke can to his lips and took a drink.

"You wanna wrestle?" I asked, and set my coke down on the coffee table. I moved to stand up but he pulled on my shirt, making me slam back down onto the couch. "Oh, are you backing out now?" I teased, and he smirked as he chuckled.

"We'll wrestle one day, just not when we are in your house full of your brothers," he told me. I have an 'mhmm' just to annoy him. "It's not nice to tease, Brie. Didn't Cole just teach you that lesson?" he asked, leaning in towards me a little bit. Okay, it is one thing to kinda sorta flirt with me at school, and a whole other thing to do it at my house in front of my brothers. He isn't very smart, I guess.

But, being sucked into his little Troy bubble, I flirted back. I think he has many superpowers. I have to give him a name. Troy Boy, that is his superhero name. Of course, I will have to tell Sharpay and she will always call him that. "Would you give me the same punishment he did?" I questioned, crossing my legs so I was leaning towards him a bit more.

He shook his head as he smirked. He is always smirking or grinning, never a real smile. "Nah, I would think of something else, something that will benefit me more. Although I have to admit, the whole catching you thing as you almost fell was quite enjoyable to me," he told me. I flushed red and looked away so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, moving my glance back to him when I was sure my face turned back to its normal color.

To that, he shrugged and grinned. "Well, from what I have heard, I probably can't do it in front of your brothers," he informed me. I managed to not blush at that. "So, unless you want to be punished my way, I suggest you don't tease me anymore," he finished.

I pushed some of my curls behind my ear, and bit my lip. "What if I wanted to?" I questioned, but as soon as the question left my mouth Drew appeared at the kitchen door.

"Gab, can you go get Noel out of his room? Dinner is going to be done in like fifteen minutes," he said, looking from Troy to me and back. I quickly stood and nodded, causing him to disappear behind the kitchen door again.

I looked around again for a second to make sure no family members were around. Sharpay and Chad were at the dining room table, holding hands and talking with Shane and Ryan, but they were engrossed in their conversation. I heard the backdoor slam and heavy footsteps on the back porch, and knew Cole and Johnny were outside. No brothers. Well, none that will hold me back right now. "You wanna come?" I asked him, holding my hand out. He stood up, and linked my hand with his as I led him up the stairs. We went to Noel's room first, where you could hear faint music coming out from. I knocked on the door with my free hand and the music faded a little bit.

"Yeah?" Noel called from inside.

I cleared my throat, completely aware that Troy was standing directly behind me, his front almost up against my back. "Drew said to go downstairs, dinner is almost done," I told him, and could swear that I felt Troy's other hand run down my back softly.

"Alright, thanks," he replied, and the music turned back up.

"Come on, I'll show you my room," I whispered to Troy, and pulled on his hand gently, telling him to walk with me. I opened my bedroom door and reluctantly let go of Troy's hand to close the door behind us. "So, this is it," I stated, and walked over to my bed and sat down as he looked around.

Troy nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets, as he surveyed my room. "Who did this?" he asked, looking up onto my wall that faced my bed that had Gabriella Anne in gold cursive, which looked good against the dark purple. I have three walls that are dark purple, and one that is just white, which is covered in weird sayings that I typed on my computer, printed out, then proceeded to cut and glue on my wall. Sayings from t.v shows, songs, movies, or just common sayings. But they have to mean something.

"Noel," I answered, and Troy nodded and walked over to my desk chair, pulled it to me, turned it around so he was straddling it and sat down. "He is the artsiest out of all of us. A couple years ago we all re-did our rooms, and Noel put our names on them. But in different styles, of course. He did Cole's in, like, graffiti or something. It looks really cool," I rambled on.

He nodded again. "I like it, my room at uncle Jack's house is all in black and white. But I like it like that," he told me. "I don't even think you can consider it a bedroom, it's the furnished basement. I have a bed in there, a futon, a couch, a t.v, a computer, and a place that is supposed to be a closet, but I don't use it as a closet," he explained.

"What do you use it as?" I asked as I started to play with my fingers.

He grinned and reached out to grab one of my hands, linking them together. The same warmness I always felt spread throughout my palm, and down my arm. My heart rate picked up as he squeezed my fingers gently, and a smile slowly spread across my face. "I'm not sure I can tell you yet," he answered vaguely. "But do you want to know something no one else knows?" he asked, and I noticed that he was staring at our hands rather than my face.

"Yeah," I replied, clearing my throat as I did so.

He let out a breath. "Tomorrow is my seventeenth birthday," he mumbled, and his eyes flicked to mine. "But the only person who knows other than you, is my uncle," he told me.

My other hand came and layed atop our linked hands, making our hands like an Oreo cookie, his hand the middle, the best part. "Why didn't you tell anyone else?" I asked, rubbing my fingers down his wrist.

"I really don't get the point of birthday's, and why people celebrate them. It is just a day like any other day. Plus, growing up, I don't really have a good birthday memory, they were never really celebrated in my house," he told me. "But, for some reason, I wanted to tell you," he added, and he grinned slightly as I continued to draw small circles on his wrist. "And don't think that I just told you because I want you to plan some weird surprise party, which will turn me onto birthday's. I just.. felt like you should.. know," he added.

I nodded and heard Noel's door open and close, plus footsteps down the steps. I let go of Troy's hand and stood in front of him. He moved to get up, too, but I put my hands on his shoulders, making him stay sitting. He looked up at me questioningly. "Stay still," I whispered and took a step closer to him, and my hands slid up to this sides of his face. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his forehead, and felt his hands slide onto the back of my thighs, keeping my where I was.

A zap of electric current shot from my lips down to my toes, and my eyes closed. His hands moved up and down the back of my legs, causing my already thumping heart to pound harder. After what seemed like minutes, but I was sure was only seconds, I pulled away. "Happy birthday," I murmured against the skin on his forehead and stepped away from him.

Troy's hands dropped off my legs and he stood, an actual smile on his face. Not a smirk or a grin, a smile. "It's the best one so far," he responded, grabbing my hand, and led me out of my room. When we reached the bottom step, no one was around. A sign that they were all in the kitchen. I dropped Troy's hand and walked to the kitchen, him following me.

I wondered why me, of all people, he wanted to tell me that tomorrow, October eighteenth, is his birthday. He didn't tell Chad, who is his best friend. Or people at school, who basically worship him. I didn't know why he told me, but I loved the fact that he did. And I wanted to ask him why, but I wasn't sure if _he _even knew why he told me. But maybe one day, we'll both find out.

-

After we finished dinner, we all hung out in the living room, besides Noel and Cole, whose turn it was to clean the dishes. But around nine, Drew ordered they go home, because me, Johnny, and Shane have homework to do. Me and Shane walked them out, but when Chad, Sharpay, and Ryan left, Shane went back in the house, leaving me with Troy.

"Tonight was.. fun," Troy commented, leaning back against his motorcycle.

I laughed. "Fun? Troy, you didn't smile once. You did your little smirk and grinned, that's it," I reminded him, and a grin appeared on his face. See, never a smile. I'm going to make it my personal goal to make him smile. An actual smile.

"So, you've been watching me, too. Who is the stalker now, Brie?" he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. I bit my lip and looked behind him. "But I like the fact that you have been watching me. Now, I'll just have to be a little bit more aware of what I do around you," he told me.

I pushed a hair behind my ear. "I don't want you to do that," I responded, and he looked straight into my eyes. "I want you to be you around me," I admitted, smiling at him.

"Hey, do you want a ride?" he questioned, uncrossing his arms and taking a step closer to me.

I looked at him confusedly. "Troy, I'm already home, I have no where to go," I answered, gesturing around to my front lawn.

"I'll bring you back," he assured me. I looked back at my house, wondering what Drew would say if I asked him like a good little girl should. "Come on, one ride, I promise I won't go too fast or pop a wheelie or anything," he told me, and reached forward to pick up my hand. "Do you ever take any risks, Brie?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, not really," I answered truthfully. "I can't, not with my brothers always watching my every move," I explained.

"I don't know about you, but I don't see any of your brothers out here," he replied, taking a step forward so our bodies were almost touching. I couldn't really think straight to say no. "I know you would like it, I would never let anything happen to you, so come on. Take a ride with me," he said in a low voice.

I nodded, looking up at him. "Okay," I told him. He smiled, and reached into the metal basket that hung off the end, and handed me a white helmet, one made for a girl. I dropped his hand and pulled it on. It wasn't one of those ones that cover your whole face, it was more like a bicycle helmet, only less childish looking, and fitted my head better.

He pulled on a black one, and swing his leg over the bike, pulling the keys out of his pocket. He flipped up the kick stand and turned it on. He held out his hand for me, and helped me settle myself behind him. I slowly wrapped my arms around his middle and locked my hands over his abs. "You better hold on tight, Brie," he told me over the noise and revved the engine before he pressed down the gas handle thing, and we took off down the street.

Troy was right, I did like it, and he didn't go super fast or pop any wheelies. It was fun watching the town flash in front of my eyes, because we were going fast. I could tell that anyone who saw us whether they were in a car or walking down the street. I liked being pressed against Troy. I liked that I felt his muscles underneath my hands. I liked the way he smelled. I liked that when we came to a red light, he would take a hand off a handle and rub the back of my hands. I liked all of it, all of him.

Too soon, Troy was pulling into my neighborhood and stopping in front of my house. I unlocked my hands from around his middle and got off the bike. I took of my helmet and put it back in his metal basket. He didn't turn off the bike or get off, but took off his helmet. "Are you ever wrong?" I asked in a laugh.

He grinned and shook his head. "No, I knew you would like it. You better get in the house, I don't really want to get my ass kicked by your brothers," he told me. I nodded and walked forward to hug him. As I pulled away he was still grinning and he put his helmet back on. "I like that I didn't have to ask you to hug me this time. I'll see you in school tomorrow," he said and drove off.

I smiled to myself and walked up the pathway and into my house, a smile still spread across my face. That is until I saw Drew, sitting on the steps, wringing his hands, and an angry expression on his face. "Did you have fun?" he asked, standing up and moving so he was in front of me.

"Nothing happened, I swear. We just went for a ride," I instantly told him, and he stayed quiet. "I knew you would say no-" I went on but he cut me off.

"Exactly, Gabriella, I would have said no. What does that tell you?" he told me, his voice raising. Drew does not get mad easily, and I was confused on to why he was no. It was one ride.

"We just went for a ride," I stressed to him, noticing that none of my brothers were around.

Drew got angrier. "Yeah, with a guy I hardly know, on a motorcycle. What if something happened to you? Huh? Did you think about that?" he asked.

"He didn't do anything illegal, he went the speed limit the whole time. He said he wouldn't let anything happen to me," I told him, crossing my arms. I don't get why he was freaking out. One ride. Geez.

"I don't know what. Do you actually think I trust him, especially with you? It only took Mom and Dad one car ride to die, Gabriella," he whispered the end.

I nodded, looking down. "I know, Drew, I'm sorry," I said in a barely audible voice.

"It doesn't matter, you knew it was wrong and you did it anyways," he replied, his voice at its normal level. "You're grounded," he stated, and my head shot back up.

"What? For going on one ride? Drew, that isn't fair!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged. "I don't care. You're not allowed out of this house until Monday, except for school and the game tomorrow. But even at the game, you are not allowed to leave my sight," he told me. I opened my mouth to speak but he started speaking again. "Get upstairs," he ordered, pointing behind him. "Now."

"Fine!" I shouted and brushed past him on my way upstairs and to my room. I slammed it shut behind me and leaned against it. I know Drew hates being the bad guy, and hates punishing us. But at that moment, I didn't care. I was pissed. So I took to finishing up my homework, taking a shower, then studied for a math test I had the next day.

I didn't realize how late it was until my phone rang. I looked over at the time and noticed it was two minutes after midnight. I answered my phone before Drew the Demon knew I was still awake and decided to come up and ground me for longer.

"Hello?" I answered my phone, trying to keep my voice low. I stuffed my math binder into my bag and threw it onto my floor before leaning over to turn off my light and lay down on my bed.

_"Well, Brie, I never expected you to be up this late,"_ Troy commented from the other end.

I laughed. "Troy? First of all, how did you get my number? And second, why did you call if you didn't want me to answer?" I questioned, slipping underneath the covers.

_"I got your number at your house. I kinda stole your phone, and called mine so I would get your number. I called, planning to leave a voice mail, but I would much rather actually talk to you," _he told me. _"Do you know what time it is?" _he asked, and my eyes flicked back to the clock.

12:06. "Happy birthday, Troy."

* * *

**Here it is. I guess I like it. I wanted the whole fight to be better, but I can't really improve it. I wanted to update earlier, but I had homework and the cable got turned off at my house. Sorry.**

**I didn't get as much time to check over it for mistakes as I usually do. I really want to get this out to you all tonight. So sorry if you notice any that I didn't see and fix.  
**

**Review please, and tell me what you really think. Meant To Live will be updated this weekend, promise. Or the latest Monday.  
**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	3. You Really Got A Hold On Me

**Okay, thanks to all those who reviewed. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get as many. But I got like twenty, so I guess that is good. **

**Anyways, I have a really cute story line in mind for the next chapter, not this one, but the one after it. It will span about a week, and involve Troy and Gabriella getting a little closer, but I can't give much more away. I personally had to do it in school, and it sucked. But I was tweaking it to where it could be fun. You can all guess if you want.**

**So, please review. I really love getting reviews, and this is one of the few things that makes me happy. Writing, and knowing people actually like what I am writing. I would love to be an author when I grow up, but I know I probably won't end up doing that. Enough of my boring life, on with the chapter.**

**Review. Please.

* * *

**

You've really got a hold on me  
You've really got a hold on me, baby

I don't want you  
But I need you

-- You Really Got A Hold Me, by The Beatles

(is that by The Beatles?)

* * *

I woke up the next morning more tired than normal, but weirdly on time. I talked with Troy on the phone until about one thirty last night. One thirty as in AM. Like, late. Later than I usually stay up. Seeing as I woke up on time though, thanks to Sharpay's phone call, I actually had time to put my make up on right so I didn't look like I was as tired as I felt.

I opted for a pair of comfortable jeans that weren't exactly fitted but still showed that I had nice legs, with a brown cami, and finishing the outfit off with a white vest type thing that had silver dots all over it and was see through, thus the reason for the cami. It had a sting to tie it together, but I didn't tie it, and put on a pair of black heels that had silver studs in them. My jeans also had a whole in the knee, but it wasn't huge. I left my hair down and moved my bangs so they were in my eyes and just ran a brush through my hair, leaving it in its usual long tumbling curls.

I walked downstairs prepared to not talk to my brother, any of them, okay maybe Shane, but that is it. They all heard the fight last night, I know because at different times all came to my room trying to talk to me and tell me that Drew is right. I told them all to shut the hell up and mind their own damn business, but in a nicer way. The only one who didn't tell me that Drew was right was Shane, but he did say that I should have at least asked Drew.

Even though I did talk to Troy for an hour and a half, I didn't tell him that our ride got me grounded. Instead we talked about anything that came to our minds. Stupid things he does in class to piss the teacher off, the fact that he thinks I am crazy for being in all the honors classes, he talked about his uncles new dog and how it likes to chew on everything, on how it should be weird that I am a twin and best friends with a twin but it isn't, and how Sharpay had a crush on Cole and not Noel even though they are identical until she was fifteen. It was nice.

I walked downstairs and ignored Noel who was on the stairs, Cole who was in the living room, and Johnny who was leaving the kitchen as I was entering. I smiled at Shane who was talking to Drew, but immediately stopped as soon as I walked in. I knew it was about me, and felt bad that Shane was getting pulled into it. He's my twin, he is on my side. Of course the other brothers are on Drew's side.

I ignored Drew, and buttered two pieces of toast, took an egg that he made, reluctantly, but I was hungry, and sat down at the kitchen table. I ate in silence, not looking at anyone who sat down at the table with me, wondering when Sharpay was going to show up. I downed my orange juice, and put my plate in the sink and looked at the time on the clock.

"You aren't going to school with Sharpay," Drew mentioned from behind me and I turned, walking away from the sink and stood in front of him. "I told you, you're grounded, that means no going to school with Sharpay or riding home with her. You are going with Jason and Johnny," he informed me.

I opened my mouth in shock. "I've been riding with Sharpay to school since I was little and her mom hired someone to drive her from home to school. And you are changing that now because I went on one ride on a motorcycle?" I asked, crossing my arms, and kept blinking my eyes in disbelief. Is he serious?

He nodded. "Yep," he answered easily. "You're forgetting that you rode on said motorcycle with a guy I don't trust. A guy I don't know, a guy that from what I have heard, isn't a good guy," he told me.

"You don't even know him," I replied. "What have you heard about him? That he is late to class and interrupts it? That he flirts with most of the girls at school? That he is a little rebellious? Because news flash, that is all of our brothers, minus Noel and Shane for some things. Aren't you the one who says not to judge someone by what people tell you?" I questioned.

"Are you saying that you do know him? Why he moved out here with his uncle? Why he is the way he is?" Drew shot back.

"I don't care why he lives with his uncle, if he wanted to tell me, he would. And what way is he? I'll tell you, like every other male teenager, but you let me go to school with them!" I reminded him, ignoring Shane's stare of 'sit down and shut up' from across the room. I've backed down too many times and been unhappy with it. I'm not doing it this time.

Drew shook his head in an angry way. "Every other male teenager isn't taking my little sister on motorcycles around town when I don't know about it. Every other male teenager don't even own a motorcycle," he told me. Jason honked his car out front and Johnny and Shane stood. "We'll talk about this when you get home," Drew said.

I picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulder. "Whatever," I mumbled over my shoulder and followed Shane out of the kitchen and through the house.

"I don't know why you have to get him mad like that. Drew is never angry," Shane told me as we walked to Jason's car. He opened up the back door and held it open for me.

"I don't even know why he is so mad, I get it, I should have asked, big deal. I'm fine," I replied, climbing into the back seat, sending a look to Shane that said I didn't walk to talk about it in the car, especially with Johnny there. I prayed Johnny wouldn't say anything in the car, I really didn't want to talk, especially to him. He's on Drew's side, he's like freakin' Voldemort and I am Harry Potter. Well, Drew is Voldemort, that would make my brothers Death Eaters, and Shane is like Ron or something.

Luckily, Johnny didn't say anything on the way to school. The only one who did was Jason, who said Jason-like comments about weird stuff. Like a kid on a bike. He said 'hey why is that kid on a bike when he is supposed to be at school?' or something like that. I only caught every other word because Sharpay texted me, asking why Shane called Ryan this morning telling him that we wouldn't be riding to school with them. I told her that Drew the Dreadful demanded it. I switched demon to dreadful.

Unluckily, Johnny decided to talk about it as soon as we were at school. Shane fled the scene, Jason knew better and went to find another friend, leaving me all by myself to be yelled at by Johnny. I started ignoring him and the people staring at us as he yelled at me as we walked. I opened my locker in silence as he told me how childish it is that I am defying Drew, he told me how dumb it was that I actually took the ride with Troy, and how I am smarter than that. I finally got sick of it and slammed my locker shut.

"Oh, my God," I just about shouted, successfully shutting him up. "Will you please leave me alone? This fight has nothing to do with you, it is between me and Drew. Not you, not Cole or Noel, and not Shane. Of course the only one not totally freaking out about it is Shane," I told him. "You're not the one grounded, you're not the one who has to be babysat all weekend because you aren't trusted anymore because you did one thing that isn't even that big. So, just stay out of it Johnny!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not going to stay out of it, Gabriella Anne," he snapped back, and I noticed Sharpay walking up behind him, Chad on her side.

I crossed my arms, holding my ground. "Oh yes, yes you are John Richard," I told him, and Sharpay and Chad stopped next to us.

"We'll talk at lunch," he said, grinding his jaw and pushed past me as he stomped off.

"We'll see about that," I mumbled to myself and fell back against my locker, a frown on my face. "He has to find me first," I added, pulled my purse strap further up my shoulder.

Sharpay just blinked at me before she exploded. "What the hell is going on? And why am I out of the loop? I hate being out of the loop," she said, letting go of Chad's hand and came up so she was standing in front of me. Troy came up and stood next to Chad, and put his elbow on Chad's shoulder, leaning against him.

"What the hell is going on is that I am on full Montez lock down until Monday, as in grounded," I answered, sighing. Sharpay couldn't form words. This is the first time I have ever been grounded. I have gotten in trouble and yelled at, yeah, but never grounded. I knew she would want to know why. "I, um, kinda went on a ride with Troy on his motorcycle. Let's just say Drew wasn't that happy about it," I filled her in. She was silent again. "Seriously, someone talk, and do it in a normal speaking voice please. I've been getting yelled at all morning."

"And you didn't call me last night why?" Sharpay questioned, putting her hands on her hips. Why is everyone angry with me today? On Troy's birthday, which reminds me I still have to give him his present. Yes, I managed to find something this morning before my little fight with Drew.

I sighed. "Because I was pissed at Drew and didn't want to talk. Then I had to take a shower and finish my homework," I answered. I wanted to tell her about my phone call with Troy, but I wanted to do that when Troy and Chad aren't around. "I was going to tell you this morning when you picked me up but Drew said you couldn't and you probably can't on Monday either," I added.

I was later than usual today because I rode with Jason and Johnny, so as soon as I finished my sentence, the bell rang. This time, Troy didn't say he had something to do, but actually walked with us. Sharpay and Chad walked ahead of us, and Troy walked with me behind them.

As we started walking, I dug through my purse, looking for what I needed. I finally found it and handed it to Troy. "Here," was all I said because he doesn't really like birthdays or whatever. I stole three of Drew's homemade chocolate chip cookies and wrapped them in saran wrap this morning. Troy looked at them strangely and then looked back to me. "I know you don't like birthdays, which is odd because my birthday is like a national holiday to me, but that doesn't mean I can't do something nice, okay?" I explained to him.

"Okay," he replied, slipping them into his pocket of his dark denim jeans that looked good with his black t-shirt, and his usual Chuck Taylor's. "What I want to know is why you didn't tell me I got you grounded last night when we were on the phone," he told me, stopping momentarily outside homeroom.

I turned to him and avoided his gaze. "Because I didn't want you to think it was your fault. Yeah, you kinda had to talk me into it, but it wasn't like you were holding a gun to my head. It was my choice, I had fun, and I don't regret it," I admitted, only now looking up into his eyes.

Before he could reply the bell rang and I stepped into homeroom before Darbus could and took my seat in the back of the room. Troy strolled in after me, taking his seat in the front of the room. Ms. Darbus walked in and looked at Troy for a moment before looking to her clipboard. "Mr. Bolton, you're actually on time today, I think that this is a first," she commented.

"Yeah, it's my present for you Ms. D," he told her. "I know you love me so much and the fact that I come late everyday sucks because that means less time with me. I hope this makes you happy," he explained, rubbing his hands together.

Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes. "Oh, it makes me ecstatic," she said sarcastically. I heard his chuckle from the back of the room. She went on about clubs and when they are meeting, and ended by giving the Wildcats good luck on the game tonight as the bell rang. I hurried out of the room like the rest of the class and found Sharpay waiting for me, and expectant look in her eye.

"Okay the reason I didn't call you was because I was pissed and had to shower and do homework. But there is a little bit more to it than that," I quickly told her as we began walking. "At like midnight last night, Troy called me and we talked until one thirty," I informed her. Knowing my best friend so well, I managed to put my hand over her mouth before a squeal escaped it.

When she was done, I dropped my hand. "G! He likes you!" she exclaimed and we stopped at the wall in the middle of our first period classes. "What did you guys talked about?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Anything, really. His dog, school, you, the normal things," I answered. "And he told me something he hasn't told anyone else. And no I won't tell you what it is. If he wanted you or Chad to know he would have told you," I added.

"I know you are probably going to go into extreme denial and before you do all I am going to tell you is that all these things point towards him liking you," she informed me. I shook my head as the bell rang and entered my first period.

-

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at East High the periods are shortened by about five minutes and around twenty minutes are added onto the end of fourth period, and they call it free period. What it really is, is a time where the students of East High do nothing. We hang out and talk with friends, and we have the option to do homework we didn't do for later periods or homework we were already assigned that is do Monday.

I chose to do a worksheet that I have do Monday so I don't have any to do this weekend. Of course I will have nothing else to do over the weekend besides sit in my room and mope at the fact I do have nothing to do. I chose to go up to the roof top and do the homework because Sharpay is being a pain in my ass.

The one thing I didn't expect to find on the roof top was Troy Bolton, eating the cookies I gave him this morning. I stopped as soon as I saw him, and gripped my purse strap. "Hi," he greeted, leaning back against the wall the bench was against and crossed his leg over guy style.

"I, uh, didn't know anyone would be up here," I confessed right away. "I just wanted to get away from Sharpay who has been annoying me all day, and go somewhere Johnny wouldn't find me to remind me how dumb it was to take a ride with you last night," I rambled. "But I don't think it was dumb, just so you know." I really need to stop talking. I don't even know why I am telling him all of this.

Troy finished the cookies as I was talking and nodded. He rolled the saran wrap up into a ball and threw it into the trashcan, actually making it in. "I don't care that you are up here, Brie," he informed me, standing up and moved so he was standing in front of me. "I actually came up here hoping you would come," he told me.

"Why? I mean, alright," I muttered. He cracked a grin and fringe fell down in front of his eyes. Why the hell am I acting so.. awkward. I was fine yesterday, and out front of my house, and on the bike, and on the phone, plus this morning. Why am I acting weird now? Maybe it is because he told me he came up here so he could be with me.

"I wanted to see you," he answered. "I also wanted to tell you that I am sorry I got you grounded. I thought your brother would be mad, not ground you," he explained. Oh. He took a step closer, and pushed my body back against the railing behind me. "And you should feel special, because I don't say sorry to many people," he added. Oh.

I nodded. "Apology accepted even though you really didn't even need to say sorry," I told him, letting my bag fall down my arm and land on the ground next to us. "I told you before, I wanted to go on a ride, and I don't regret it. It's not my fault Drew flipped out over nothing," I said, and he cocked his head to the side, causing the fringe in his eye to fall to the side.

"I don't know if it is over nothing," Troy replied, and took another step and pinned me against the railing, and arm on either side of me. "I mean, if I had a little sister I wouldn't let her go on motorcycle rides with a guy like me," he told me.

My hands acted on their own and gripped his shirt at his hips. "A guy like you? What kind of guy are you?" I questioned, looking up at his face.

"A guy that people are afraid of," he answered easily, not pausing to think about it. I did notice that a lot of freshman and sophomores along with a couple nerdy juniors and seniors do tend to shy away from him, but I never knew why. It's probably because he has this dangerous vibe that seems to follow him where ever he goes. And his eyes, they're careless and look like they can see right through you. "So, I can see where your brother is coming from."

I ignored his last sentence and leaned myself up and away from the railing, and when I did his hands moved so they were wrapped loosely around my waist. "Yeah, well, I'm not afraid of you," I whispered, and my hands moved up his chest, and felt his muscles ripple underneath them until they were around his neck.

"Why?" he asked, his voice low like mine and his hand moved up my spine, making me shiver.

"Because you said you would never let anything happen to me," I reminded him, my voice still low. I don't know why our voices went from normal to barely audible, but they did. It just seemed.. appropriate because of the closeness. I wasn't even sure if I could make my voice louder, he has a weird effect on me. My knees felt like jelly, and would probably have fallen if he wasn't holding me up around my waist. My body felt warm where he was touching me, and my heart was thumping, it was getting harder breathe because he was so close, it was like I was forgetting to.

He tugged on my waist, making it so I was completely against him, and there was no space in the middle of us. If I couldn't breathe before, it was impossible now. "I could have been lying," he replied, and his head tilted down towards mine.

I shook my head back and forth. "You weren't," I said confidently, causing him to grin. "I know you weren't lying," I assured him and myself.

He grinned wider. "You're right," he agreed, and I felt a hand run through my hair before it settled on my neck and his thumb ran across my cheek. "I wasn't lying," he said as he leaned closer.

"Troy-" I was cut off by the bell ringing. I am beginning to hate that damn bell. It ruins everything. His grin left his face and a smirk appeared. His thumb trailed from my cheek and ran over my lips once. I fought to close my eyes and enjoy the feeling. His head pulled back slightly and moved so it was at the side of my face. He pressed his lips to the skin underneath my ear. I did close my eyes this time, and my knees almost gave out but he caught me with his arm, my insides turned to mush and I stopped breathing.

He let go of me and I leaned back against the railing and my hands gripped it so I wouldn't fall. My eyes fluttered open and he was standing in front of me, his hands in his pockets and his smirk on his face. "You better get to class, Brie, or you'll be late," was all he said and started walking away. "Are you coming?" he called from the stairs and I quickly bent down to grab my bag and jogged down the stairs to meet him at the bottom where he was waiting for me with the door held open.

I grabbed his hand without thinking and pulled him in the direction of my fifth period, which is gym, unfortunately. I actually don't mind gym, I do run track and am in shape, I just don't really like many of the girls in my class. They are all cheerleaders or the extremely butch sporty girls who don't get the touch part in touch football. Not tackle, touch.

Once we reached the locker rooms, he smirked as if knowing something I don't. "I'll see you at lunch," he mentioned before he let go of my hand and walked away. I let out a breath and frowned at the fact he probably won't see me at lunch because I am not eating in the cafeteria. Nope, Johnny will be in there, I have to get Sharpay to get my food, give it to me, and then I am hiding out on the rooftop.

I got dressed in my tight red booty shorts that say EAST on the bum, a plain white tight t-shirt and white sneakers, finishing with throwing my hair up in a messy bun. Mrs, Hamilton, the gym teacher who is also my track coach makes us wait for her in the gym, and from there she tells us what we are doing. The bad thing about having Mrs. Hamilton as a gym teacher and my track coach is that she thinks gym is like conditioning for when track does start. She makes me run more than the other girls, and work harder.

"Alright, ladies. The gym is being used today by the sophomores so we get the opportunity to go down to the track and run a couple laps," she announced, and many groans followed. "Let's get down there, and stretch out a bit, then I will tell you how many laps we will be doing," she said and we all started walking to the gym to the doors that lead outside.

As we walked by the boys locker rooms, the guys started filing out, which meant they were running track too. Great. There is something about guys seeing girls in gym class that makes them stare like they have never seen a girl before. I avoided the gazes and followed my class out. I just saw the sunlight when an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"I had a feeling I would see you sooner than lunch," Troy's smooth voice commented in my ear. So this is the reason for the smirk earlier. Co-ed gym classes don't happen that often because the guys _do_ act immature. "Mr. Perry said something about having guys and girls gym classes on Friday, and today is Friday."

I gave a fake smile. "Go you, knowing what day it is and all," I feigned praise. I didn't want gym class with him, he could, like, watch me or something. He already admitted he does. He is like my stalker, of course I wouldn't mind it most of the time. But I do now, and that is all that matters.

"Didn't we talk about teasing people last night?" he questioned, dropping his arm as we reached the track. "Of course, you did say you wouldn't like my punishment, maybe I'll give you said punishment later," he said. Shit. Before I could respond, our gym teachers came over and started talking.

"Okay, guys, I want you all to run six laps. Go at your own pace, but if you are walking just because you don't want to get sweaty or something like that," Mrs. Hamilton told us, "I will tell you to pick up the pace and get going, plus take off points," she finished. Six laps is easy. Going at a steady pace should be a little more than ten minutes. "Go ahead and start, Gabi stay behind," Mrs. Hamilton ordered.

Troy looked at me confusedly before he took off at a jog, and jumped on a friends back and Mr. Perry yelled at him to get off.

"Gabs, track conditioning starts in December, and I thought I could use today to see if you have been training all summer or not," she informed me. I groaned and dropped my head. "I'm not making you do six laps, you'll be doing four, and I am timing you. You know what to do, don't start off running like a wild woman, keep a steady pace and save energy for the last lap so you can let it all go, alright?" she said. I nodded, moving over to the number line, and got in position to start. She did the whole ready, set, go thing and I took off running.

Little does she know I actually did run all summer. Every other morning I went on a three mile run and worked out in Sharpay and Ryan's home gym every Sunday. Worked out meaning lift weights. Four laps wasn't really that bad, the only bad part was getting sweaty. I'm not a girly girl but it sucks when you get really sweaty in gym class because then you feel all sticky all day.

Mrs. Hamilton smiled at me each time I passed her, which meant I had a good time so far. I tried to ignore Troy running backwards in front of the cheerleaders, talking and flirting with them. I did notice, though, that he was looking at me as I ran by him. Like the whole head turning, not finishing what he was saying to Chelsea and Carly, looking at me. It annoyed them.

Before I knew it, I was on my last lap, I picked up my pace, but didn't let all my energy go and run fast. I waited until I was at the last U-turn to let loose and run full speed. When I made it to Mrs. Hamilton, she clapped but I just collapsed onto the ground, laying down like you would when you make a snow angel.

"That was a great run, Gab," she praised, giving me a thumbs up. I gave her the A-okay sign while I tried to get my air into my lungs. "You probably don't care right now, but you broke the school record," she added. I nodded and closed my eyes. "Now, when you go up to the locker rooms I want you to buy a water bottle and stay hydrated."

I didn't reply and just layed down on the track, and ignored the girls who commented on how gross it was to just lay on the ground. About five minutes later a shadow was cast over my body and I opened my eyes. "Broke the school record, nice work, Montez," Troy said, holding his hand out. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. "Who knew you were such a fast runner," he added as we started walking up towards the school so I guessed he was done with his laps. "So, my question for you is," he started, opening the gym door open for me and let me walk in before him.

"What?" I asked, standing in front of him and fiddled with my hands.

He grinned. "Are you any good in a chase?" he questioned and then walked into the boys locker room, somewhere I couldn't follow to ask him what he meant.

I shook my head slightly and made my way back to the girls locker rooms. Not many girls were done with their laps yet because they didn't run them, or walk fast at all. You would think they would because all the girls in my class are either cheerleaders or athletes, which meant they are fit enough to run most the laps. But I really didn't care and got dressed at my own pace, and cooled down. I stuck the back of my hair underneath the built in hair drier so it wouldn't have the line sweat. When I was done with my hair and getting dressed, most of the girls started filing in, so I went out into the gym which is sophomores were done with.

There were a couple guys playing a basketball game in their regular clothes, but I really didn't care. I sat down on the bleachers which had one row sticking out, the rest were stacked up.

"How long does it take you to get dressed in the morning?" Troy asked, throwing himself on to the seat next to me. I laughed, pulling out my make up bag and started re-applying my make up. "I'm being serious. I've been out here for ten minutes," he added, turning to me.

"I was one of the first girls done with their laps, seeing as Mrs. Hamilton made me run four and time me, so I took my time and advantage over the empty locker room. Why does it bother you?" I questioned, snapping my foundation compact shut. "Were you waiting for me?" I asked, grinning over at him.

"Yeah," he answered easily, watching closely as I put on my eye liner. "Now that I know we have gym at the same time, it is going to be a lot more exciting," he commented with a look in his eye I didn't quite understand. I crossed my legs as I put the cap back on my eye liner pencil and started putting on the eye shadow. "You don't need that stuff you know," he mentioned a couple seconds later.

I finished with applying my lips gloss and threw the make up bag back in my purse. "What stuff?" I asked, my full attention now on him, because I didn't have a mirror in front of my face anymore.

He chuckled at my question for some unknown reason. "The make up," he told me. "I mean, I guess some girls need it. But you don't," he filled me in. I turned red, which annoyed me, and flipped my hair back. "I think making you blush is my new favorite game. It's kinda easy. All I have to tell you is-" I cut him off my moving my hand over his mouth.

"Don't," I warned him, slowly removing my hand, which revealed a smirk on his face. "It isn't fun doing that you know. I just.. can't control it, or I would," I told him. I felt like Bella from Twilight. She blushes a lot too. Of course, Troy isn't a vampire, or totally in love with me or anything like that. Wait, he could be a vampire, no I've seen him in the sunlight. Damn. Why the hell would he be a vampire anyways? Now, the reading minds thing could be true, though. He knows, like, everything. It's royally annoying.

He did a movement with a head that made his hair move the side. "I like it when you do it. Too many girls are too open with their sex lives. It's.. refreshing to see a girl who isn't," he told me. Great, now he basically knows I am a virgin. Which my brothers would be very happy about.

"Thanks.. I think," I mumbled, pulling my brush out of my bag and ran it through my hair a couple times. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked quietly when I looked up only to find his eyes looking at me intently.

He leaned back against the stacked up bleachers, and kept looking at me. "You didn't answer my question from before," he reminded me, lifting up his eye brows. I blushed again and let my hair fall down over my shoulder so it was shielding my face from him. It really sucks that now since he told me he likes it when I blush, I will probably never stop blushing around him. I still wasn't sure what he meant by the whole chase thing. Did he mean an actual chase where he tries to race me, or the chase as in where he tries to be with me and I play hard to get? If it is the latter, it won't be much of a chase.

"It depends on what you meant by it," I replied, pushing some hair behind my ear. "What did you mean by it?" I questioned, turning my body towards him as he pushed his back of the bleachers.

"Well, I wasn't talking about running, if that answers you question," he responded, and I giggled, actually giggled, I'm shocked myself. I hid it as best as I could, though, by biting my lip and cutting it off. "So, my answer is?" he asked.

I ran a hand through my hair, a movement that gave me a second or two to think about it. "I'm not ready to answer yet," I told him, crossing my legs the other way. "Do you like a chase?" I asked, putting my hands on the bleacher I was sitting on on either side of me.

He grinned at my question which made me feel like I asked the right question. "It depends," he answered vaguely. I made a hand gesture for him to elaborate. "If the person is worth it, yeah. But, I haven't had the need to chase a girl yet. Any one I have liked just wanted to be with me. I have a girl in mind, but I'm not sure if a chase is needed, which could be a good thing," he explained.

"I'm not sure if I am any good in a chase if I like the guy who is chasing me. I'm not into mind games like most girls are. If I like a person and he likes me, why not be together?" I answered his question from before. "Was that the answer you were looking for?"

Before he could respond, the bell rang and echoed throughout the gym, causing me to get up and swing my bag over my shoulder. "I'm not sure if I can tell you that yet," he told me as we walked out of the gym doors and towards the cafeteria. We didn't talk that much on the way to the cafeteria. We laughed a little at nothing. Well, I laughed, he chuckled. We bumped shoulders on purpose, and I felt his hand brush against mine. Eight times, I counted. Once we got there, I stopped. "What?" Troy questioned.

"I can't go in there," I said. "Johnny is going to be in there, and when he sees me he is going to yell at me. I don't want that because I will fight back and might say things I don't mean, or do mean and I don't want him to know. I'm going to avoid that and eat some where else," I explained. "Sharpay is grabbing me some food," I finished.

Troy nodded, and took a step closer to me so we were almost touching. "How about I eat with you?" he proposed, looking down at me, and I blinked at him through my bangs that were clouding some of my vision.

"Okay," I whispered, smiling slightly. "Sharpay will be out here in a couple minutes to give me my lunch. Why don't you go in there and get yours and I will meet you on the roof top?" I told him, and he nodded. "See you up there," I said as he started backing up towards the doors to the cafeteria.

It was a minute or two later when Sharpay showed up with a Styrofoam tray that had cheese fries, my usual, a corn dog, a cookie and a bottle of lemonade. "Do you know how many calories are here?" she questioned, handing me the tray.

I laughed and shook my head at her. "Yeah, and I don't care. Shar, I work out daily, okay weekly, and I have a good metabolism. I think I will be fine," I replied.

"Alright," she sighed. "I'll meet you after lunch at your locker," she reminded me and started walking towards the roof top. I sat down on the bench sideways and crossed my legs so I was sitting Indian style as I began to eat. I was almost finished, and doubting that Troy was going to come up when I heard the door slam underneath me and footsteps on the stairs.

Troy tossed his head to the side to get the hair out of his eyes and sat down in front of me, empty handed. "I'm late," he stated, changing positions so he was straddling the bench. "I got my food and Chad stopped me, telling me some weird story about him and her, and that she has a birthmark," he started, and I laughed knowing exactly what Chad was talking about and nodded. "So while he was telling me about that, I ate my food. Does she really has a birthmark shaped like a poodle on her ass?" he questioned.

I laughed and nodded again. "Yeah, she does. In some twisted way, she actually likes it," I answered and he chuckled.

"Yeah, well, it's twisted that you actually know she has a poodle birthmark on her ass," he replied, and I faked a gasp. "Have you, like, seen it?" he asked, and I coughed and looked down. "That is gross, you've seen her ass, that is just weird," he commented.

I did gasp this time and slapped him on the leg. "We're best friends, we tell each other everything. I only saw it once, when she told me in fifth grade that she had it, I was curious okay? It wasn't like she striped in front of me. And trust me, I had dreams afterward," I confessed.

He gave me a disbelieving look. "You guys tell each other everything?" he asked, and I nodded, throwing my food away in the trash can. "Like, everything?"

"Yes, Troy, everything. Well, anything worth telling. If I answered a question right in math, it isn't like I am going to run and tell her. But yes, almost everything," I answered.

He nodded. "So, if I asked her who your first kiss was, she'd know and tell me?" he questioned. Isn't he just full of questions? Wait, he wants to know my first kiss?

"Yep, but it isn't exactly a good memory for her," I replied, and he cocked his eyebrow. "Okay, in eighth grade Sharpay threw a party, one that Drew didn't know was actually like one of those make out parties," I started. "I was thirteen? No, I was fourteen, and we were playing truth or dare. Everyone she invited was forced to play. There was me, her, Shane, Ryan, Chad, and a couple other kids. This was when she was just figuring out that she liked Chad, and it was my turn, some girl that hated me because her boyfriend had a crush on me or something had to give me a truth or a dare. I chose dare, of course. And she said I had to kiss a guy. One she picked. And she picked Chad. I had to kiss him, so I did. Long story short, Drew found out, I got in trouble, and Sharpay didn't talk to me for two days," I told him.

He grinned before he started chuckling. "Really, Chad? He was your first kiss? Wow," he remarked. I shook my head as I smiled and uncrossed my legs so I was straddling the bench too. "My first kiss was to Sarah Candlers in the sixth grade. I wanted to know what it felt like, so the first girl I saw that was cute, I walked up to her and kissed her. She was shocked and thanked me," he told me. "I never talked to her after that, though," he added.

"That is so mean!" I exclaimed, smacking him on the chest. "That is a monumental moment for a girl. Although, mine was kind of a downer, I mean I don't even like Chad like that. Plus I got in trouble and Sharpay hated me afterwards. Those two days we didn't talk were so depressing," I commented, making him chuckle. "What did she expect though? I always choose dare."

Troy smirked. "You always pick dare?" he questioned, I nodded, biting my lip. "What if I dared you to do something right now?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask a lot of questions?" I avoided the question easily. Well, I thought it was easy.

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask a lot of questions in order to answer the said question truthfully?" He countered. I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. "You do, I mean in gym, you wouldn't answer me right away. But, I am not going to play that little game this time. Just answer the damn question, Brie."

I thought about the question for a minute. "If it was an official game, then yes, I would do what you dared me right now. As long as it won't totally embarrass me or anything," I told him. "Embarrassing me can happen outside of school," I added.

"The dare I have in mind would take place right here, right now, in front of no one else. And I don't think it would embarrass you exactly," he said, his voice lowering as he spoke. Something about the way his voice sounded had my pulse jumping and butterflies forming in my stomach.

I scooted closer to him, surprising him because he is always the one who takes steps towards me. "Why don't you tell me that dare?" I suggested in a husky whisper. Instead of answering me, his arms reached out and wrapped them around my waist so he could pull me as close as I could get to him. My legs slid underneath his, almost bringing us chest to chest. My arms wound around his shoulders, and my hands locked behind his neck. "I'm waiting," I reminded him, enjoying the buzz feeling that was spreading across my skin. It was like little vibrations.

He smirked slightly as his hand traveled up my side, making it harder to breathe than it already way. His hand rested on my neck and he ran his thumb over my cheek like he did earlier. "I dare you to kiss me," he told me.

"Well, I always follow through with my dares," I murmured, slowly moving towards him as the bell rang. The bell god hates us. Troy's eyes closed in frustration. I dropped my hands from around his neck, and brought one up to grab his hand that was laying on my neck, stopping him from removing it. I grabbed his thumb and brought it to my lips so I could kiss it gently, making him open his eyes. "I don't forget dares either," I added, standing up and dropping his hand. "I'll follow through later," I said as I grabbed my bag and walked to the top of the stairs. "I'll be seein' ya." I ran down the steps and burst through the door at the bottom. I met Sharpay at my locker. "We so have to talk." I know that me and Troy were different from what we were a couple days ago. A couple days ago we talked in a the hall once in a while, that's it. It's all different now. Troy Bolton has a hold on me. Actually, it's more like a tight grip.

-

I walked into my house after school biting my lip and listening to where ever Drew could be. He got out of work at three, he is home. There is not doubt about that. I silently tried to make my way upstairs when his voice boomed from behind me. "Kitchen!" he said. "Now." I sighed, cursing myself. Shane and Johnny are at school, like they usually are before a game. You can come home before the games, but some guys don't. They stay at school. Well, they dropped me off first, then went back to school.

I walked to the kitchen, trailing behind him and ignored Cole's friends who said hey to me, and focused on what I was going to tell Drew. About my big revelation I had while I was talking to Sharpay. I told her all about what happened between me and Troy today, and went off on a rant about Drew and how he is a big meanie for grounding me. She cut me off telling me that she was happy I went on a ride with Troy, but I have to see this thing from Drew's point of view.

"Before you start yelling at me, can I talk first?" I asked, my voice low to show truce. His mouth formed into a tight line and nodded. "I know this might annoy you, but I don't regret going on the ride with Troy, I get why you were mad, though, and I should have asked you first because that would have been the right thing to do. I didn't think about, or rather I didn't want to think about your point of view, because you are right. Like, you are always right, which is freakin' annoying. I'm sorry I went on the ride, and the next time I want to go somewhere I'll ask you," I apologized.

He nodded. "Okay, apology accepted, but you are still grounded," he told me.

"I know I am still grounded. Can you do me one favor though?" I asked, and he stayed silent, waiting for the favor. "Don't judge Troy by what people tell you or what you think he is. He doesn't deserve that," I told him.

Drew expelled a breath. "I still don't trust him, but I will try to get to know him, okay?" he proposed. I smiled and ran forward to hug him. "I know- I know with five brothers, and one who is in charge of you, it isn't exactly easy to have a boyfriend or anything. Just know, when the time comes for when you think you want to have a boyfriend, and if I approve, I'll help you out with handling the guys," he said.

I smiled widely. "Really?" I asked, and he nodded curtly. "I love you!" I exclaimed, hugging him again. He laughed and let me go. "Was it hard?" I questioned, making him look at me weirdly. "When Mom and Dad died, everyone wanted us to be split up and sent to relatives. But you demanded that we stay together, and became our guardians. Was it hard, you know, raising us?" I explained. "Do you ever regret it?"

He ushered me over to a stool and stood in front of me. "When Aunt Christy told me they were going to take you all away from me, I didn't know what to do. You guys are my little brothers and sister. You guys are the only immediate family I have left. I wasn't just going to let them take you all away from me. You guys were holding me together. I didn't know what to do. I went over my friend Danny's house, and his dad is a lawyer, I asked him what I could do. He told me about the guardian thing, and I didn't have to think twice. I applied for it, and the judge granted me guardianship. I was scared as hell as soon as it was finalized. I was more scared of having to be a parent type person to you than our brothers," he told me.

I laughed slightly. "Why?"

"You're a girl," he stated, making me laugh again. "I knew boys, and for the most part, I can handle boys. I didn't know what to do when you cried, which you never really have. I didn't know what to do when you got your period or, how to yell at you. You were always the sweet little Montez girl, and Mom always yelled at us when we did the smallest thing to you. So has it been hard? Yes. Has it been fun? In its own way, yes. Have I ever regretted it? Never. Not for a second, okay. If you guys got shipped off to all our relatives we wouldn't be as close as we are now, no were near as close. And no matter how much you guys piss me off sometimes, or I piss you off, you'll always be my sister, and I'll always love you."

I scooted off my stool and hugged Drew tightly again. "One day, Drew, when you have kids with Lacy, or whoever you marry, you're going to be a great dad," I mumbled against his shoulder.

Behind him, the kitchen door opened and Cole appeared. "You guys made up!" he shouted, and opened the kitchen door wider. "Noel, they made up! Family hug, you know, minus Shane and John!" he yelled walking over to us, and pulled me away from Drew, picking me up. My family is messed up and weird, but they are my family.

* * *

**Some of this chapter I like, some I don't. **

**Sorry this took a while, I have been writing Meant To Live's next chapter, which is particularly difficult. It should have been out a while ago, but I don't think it is good enough, and keep re-writing it. It'll be out soon, I promise.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	4. These Feelings Won't Go Away

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. It tis you who keep this story tootin along on the writing railroad. All those who didn't: review next time. If you do, I will give you a cyber cookie. Yum! Who doesn't want a cookie?**

**Meant To Live readers:  
I am so sorry to say that I am putting MTL on a little hiatus. Before you start with the threats, know I am sorry. I have severe writers block for it, and frankly, I don't have much time. School, well, sucks and midterms are coming up so I have to study for them. The drama in my life just seems to escalate, and I am not even joking. My brother just got out of jail and onto house arrest, my other brother got his girlfriend pregnant, and my parents who are getting divorced are always fighting. And to top it all off my friends and me are fighting about, well, nothing much because we're girls, we just fight sometimes. And all my free time goes to this because this is easier to write for me right now. Know that when my life gets easier, so will writing MTL, and I will update. Don't worry I will update it, it just might take a while. I am trying, believe me. Again, so sorry. **

**Review please.

* * *

**

And I'm telling you  
These feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways  
They've been knockin' me out lately  
Whenever you come around me  
These feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways

This song is really called Sideways, but I am labeling the chapter These Feelings Won't Go Away. By Citizens Cope

* * *

The first thing I learned while being grounded over the weekend is that it is reallyyy boring. The second thing I learned was that me and Sharpay are very lonely without each other. So, my cell phone bill this month is going to skyrocket. Not only because I was talking to Sharpay, but because I was talking to Troy. The third thing I learned was that when I am not home on the weekends, a lot happens. Like Noel and Cole have friends over during the day. Who knew they even had that many friends.

Me bring the idiot I am, said that in front of them, and was rewarded by being at the bottom of a doggie pile. Not only with my brothers, but with their friends. Do you know what it feels like having about very athletic guys on top of you like that? Athletic meaning they are big because of their muscles. They are he-avy. I think I cracked a rib.

Since me and Drew called a truce, he is allowing me and Shane to ride with Shar and Ry to school. Yay. Unlike before, Sharpay didn't honk, instead she decided to come in. She didn't knock, well, she never does, but she found me in the kitchen and threw herself on top of me.

"Gabi!" she shouted with glee, throwing her body into mine and I smacked into the island behind me. "I missed you so much, you can't ever get grounded again!" she ordered, and I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her. My brothers laughed around us. "Do not laugh, do you know how boring my life is without her? I mean, Chad is entertaining but only for so long," she told them.

"I'm sure Chad would love to hear that, Shar," Shane commented, walking into the kitchen, Ryan trailing behind him. They came early today. "It is nice to know that someone likes Gabi, though," he added. I gasped, grabbed a roll that was on the island behind me and threw it at his head. It collided before it ricocheted and hit Ryan too.

"I'll have you know that a lot of people like me," I informed him. "Sharpay, my friends, Ryan, Chad, who likes you Shane? Cole?" I asked, causing Ryan to laugh slightly until Shane glared at him.

Shane looked over at me. "Come on, Gab, you know I love you. You're my twin!" he said like a five year old and walked over to me and picked me up as he did. I shrieked slightly. "Now, say you love me too, and that I am older than you," he ordered. I was silent for a moment and he bounced me.

I sighed. "I love you too, and you are like a minute older than me. Happy?" I replied, and he nodded, dropping me onto the floor. Thank God I am not wearing heels or I would have fallen. I'm wearing black boots that have me blue jeans tucked into them, a long, white tank top, with a Indian style brown suede vest over top. It has brown strings hanging down from it, falling to the end of my white tank top and a gold cross necklace that fell to my stomach, gold ring on my right hand. I left my hair in its usual long curls, and parted my bangs to the side so they weren't in my eyes.

"We have to get going," Ryan announced looking at the clock on the wall. I nodded and picked up my big black purse from the stool next to me and swung it over my shoulder.

"Love you guys," I called as I followed them out the kitchen door, and my brothers all mumbled it back as they ate. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and made sure my phone was in my pocket as I closed the front door behind me, and climbed into the back of Sharpay's convertible to sit with Shane.

Ryan turned on the radio, but Sharpay slapped his hand away, and turned it to her own station. "Did you guys really talk on the phone allllll weekend?" Ryan asked, drawing out the word all. Sharpay nodded from the front seat as I did from the back. "Do you have any other friends than each other?"

"Yes, but Sharpay is my best friend. Besides, the only other girl we hang out with outside of school is Kelsi. Everybody else are strictly school friends, right S?" I questioned, digging through my purse for my brush as we pulled into the school because my hair blew around in the wind.

"Yep," she agreed pulling into her parking spot. Really, she does have one. Her and Ryan's parents donated money to the school, and as a favor, she got a parking space. I shoved my brush back in my purse. "We only need each other," she went on, hooking her arm through mine. I laughed and nodded in agreement. "We're ganna be best friends until we die, and when we get married we are going to live in houses next to each other, and have kids at the same time so they can be best friends, or even better, get married so we can be related," she told them.

They looked over at me as we walked into school. "Yep, we've had this planned since seventh grade," I assured them. "Remember when we said we were going to by one of those rows of townhouses, knock out all the walls, and live in it with our families, like the Beatles in _Help!_?" I questioned her, by now Ry and Shane went their own ways.

She laughed. "Yeah, we should still do that," she answered as I opened my locker. "And we are going to go to the same college, be roommates, and marry twins because we're both twins," she added on. I stuffed a binder and a few folders into my purse as I nodded. "Too bad Chad and Troy aren't twins," Sharpay remarked.

I closed my locker and leaned against it while I gave her glare. "I'm not in a relationship with Troy, Shar," I reminded her.

She grinned. "True, but you are going to kiss him. He dared you, and you never back down from a dare," she responded. I hate her when she is right.

"Maybe he forgot he dared me," I insisted the same thing I did all weekend. I want to kiss him, I really do. The problem is that I have only kissed three guys in my life that aren't a guy friend or my brothers. One being Chad, and the other two were in ninth grade during a bad game of twelve minutes in heaven. It is supposed to be seven, but Sharpay didn't think that was enough. It really didn't help that both names she picked out of the hat were Chad. Little cheater. I'm scared to kiss Troy because I am not a good kisser. Of course, Sharpay's suggestion was to make out with Ryan and let him judge how good of one I am. My response: hellllllllll no. Uh-uh, nope. Too gross, he is like a brother.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "G, I can read guys like the back of my hand. Troy is a little harder to read, but I still know what it looks like when a guy likes a girl. And girl, he really likes you, whether he wants to or not. And believe me, he wants to. He wants to kiss you, too, or he wouldn't have dared you to," she told me. Just as she finished, Chad walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, and kissed her cheek. She smiled widely and leaned back against him while taking one of his hands and laced it with hers. "What you girls talking out?" he asked, looking over at me. I shrugged.

Sharpay looked behind her. "About guys," she replied. "Hey, when you kissed Gabs, was she good at it?" she asked, and I gasped. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Chad looked uncertain on how to answer the question. "Come on, I won't get mad if you say she was good," Sharpay urged.

"Uh, yeah, she was, um, fine," he muttered. Yeah, that is SO believable. "Okay, truthfully, I don't remember. It was my first kiss too, and it lasted a second a and a half, it was pleasant," he added.

Sharpay smiled. "See, Gabs, you're pleasant," she repeated. "Chad, where's Troy?" she questioned. She really can't be subtle can she? Uh, yeah, no.

Chad lifted an eyebrow and looked from her to me. "As soon as we got here, we met in the parking lot, he said he had to go to the office," he answered, smiling mischievously. "Why?"

Sharpay was about to answer when I cut in. "Sharpay Andrea Evans, if you answer that question truthfully I will ignore your calls for a month!" I warned her, putting my hands on my hips.

She frowned. "You ruin all my fun!" she exclaimed. "I'm doing this for your own good, you know," she informed me. "The sooner you two get together today, the sooner you can.. you know, and the sooner you will realize what I have been telling you is right. Even Chad agrees with me when I say he likes you," she told me.

I gasped. "You told Chad!" I just about yelled. "What kind of best friend are you! You are Holly, and I am Tina," I told her, using _What I Like About You _as a comparison. "Just because I tell you something that has to do with his best friend doesn't mean you have to tell him," I said.

"You know, I am right here," Chad put in.

We both looked over at him, because as soon as I warned her about telling him the truth she moved out of his arms and in front of me. "Shut up, Chad!" we both commanded.

"Yeah, well you just called yourself a slut if you are Tina," she reminded me. "And in the end, at least I end up with my guy!" she added.

I glared. "So did I! Without Holly! I don't need your help, you just make it worse," I told her. Sharpay opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and she blinked a couple times. "I'm sorry," I apologized and threw myself forward to hug her. She wrapped her arms around me instantly. "I lied, you don't make it worse, you make it better."

"I'm sorry too," she agreed in my ear. "You might be a slut but you are my slut," she said.

I laughed. "And you're my secret-teller," I told her. "Lets not fight, okay?" I proposed. "If we do we can't buy a townhouse, knock down all the walls, and marry twins," I told her.

"So true," she replied. We both pulled away and smiled at each other as the bell rang. "Let's go," she said and looped her arm through mine as we started to walk towards homeroom.

Chad trailed behind us with a confused face. He stopped us in homeroom. "What the hell just happened?" he questioned, scratching his head. "You called her a slut," he said, pointing from Sharpay to me, making Shane stopped as he past by us. "And you told her to stop helping you because she makes everything worse," he went on, and we nodded. "Then you said you were sorry, and you are going to buy a townhouse, knock down all the walls and marry twins," he finished. We nodded again. "I don't have a twin," he told Sharpay, looking at her worriedly.

The bell rang over us. "I'll explain it to you later, babe," Sharpay assured him as we went to our seats.

Troy was late as usual, he showed up about five minutes later, interrupting Ms. Darbus' speech about cell phones in the theatre, and I whispered, loudly, that we aren't in the theatre. She stopped and glared at me as Troy walked in. She opened her mouth to speak to him when he grinned. "Ms. D, before you try and give me a detention, I have a pass," he informed her, handing her the green slip of paper in his hands. "And, I didn't forge it this time, that is a real teacher," he added.

Ms. Darbus faked a smile in his direction. "I'm so proud," she praised in a forced voice. Troy grinned and sat down in his seat, giving Chad a high five as he did. "Now, what was a I saying again?" she asked us.

"How it is insulting to use a cell phone in the theatre," the kid next to me said. Everyone in the room groaned, and I reached over and smacked him in the back of the head. "What?" he questioned looking over at me.

"You're Jason Cross' little brother aren't you?" I asked, whispering loudly, Sharpay heard me and busted out laughing. I knew Jason didn't have a little brother, but it would make since if this kid was his little brother.

The kid shook his head. "No, I'm his cousin, Justin, how'd you know?" he replied, making me and Sharpay started to laugh.

Ms. Dabus, who had begun to speak again, looked from me to Sharpay. "Is there something you two girls would like to tell me?" she questioned, and the whole class looked back at us.

"No," we both told her, covering up our laughs and the bell rang, stopping her from whatever she wanted to reply with. Sharpay waited for me outside the door like she usually does, only this time Chad and Troy were with her. I pretended to be stuffing my phone into a pocket inside my purse so I wouldn't have to look at him right away.

Troy leaned against the wall with his arm shoved into his pockets. "So, why did Sharpay call you a slut?" he questioned as I closed my bag and looked up at him.

"She didn't directly call me a slut," I told him. "How did you already find out anyways?" I asked, following Chad and Sharpay who linked hands and started walking towards me and Sharpay's first periods. I looked down and saw that he was wearing black sneakers instead of his usual converse, and a black tee with a gray jacket over top, and blue jeans that were low, showing his gray boxers. His aviators were clipped to his pocket that is on his gray jacket. This boy knows how to dress.

In my peripheral vision I saw that he shrugged. "Chad told me while Ms. D was staring at you and Sharpay because you two were laughing at Justin," he answered. "What is with you and not answering questions?" he replied.

I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion then remembered that I didn't tell him why Sharpay called me a slut. "Sharpay called me a slut because I compared her to Holly, and myself to Tina, and Tina is a slut. I guess I kinda called myself a slut," I told him. "Tina and Holly are best friends on the show _What I Like About You_," I filled in.

"Why did you compare them to you two?" he questioned. What is with his guy and questions?

We stopped at the wall in between me and Sharpay's first periods. "One, I compared them because Shar told Chad something I told her in confidence, something she shouldn't have told Chad. Holly did that on the show once, so I compared them to us. Then we got into a mini fight, and she indirectly called me a slut, and I called her a secret-teller. Two, why the hell do you ask SO many questions?" I asked.

"Sometimes asking questions is the only way to get information out a person," he answered and leaned against the wall. "I like to be well informed," he added, smirking and pushed some of his hair out of his eyes so he could see me clearly.

I shook my head at him, and noticed that Sharpay and Chad had both disappeared, being their subtle selves, and tried to leave us alone. "Do you think you are informed enough that I can go into my first period? Or do you need to ask more questions?" I asked.

He grinned. "You mean our first period," he corrected. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, like Sharpay did earlier. He pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket and held it up. I moved to grab it but he pulled it away. "It turned out that I was failing like half of my classes, because well, I didn't like most of them. So, before homeroom this morning I went and changed my schedule. Family sociology, isn't that what you have right now?" he questioned.

I was speechless yet again and walked into the class as the bell rang, taking my seat at the partner desks in the back of the room. Troy smirked at me, and went to Mrs. McLachlan to hand her a slip of paper. She smiled brightly and laughed at something he said, and patted him on the shoulder. I sighed and leaned my head onto my hand. I heard the murmurs of every girl in the class and ignored them.

"Guys, Troy is joining our first period class," she announced. Yippee! "And just in time too, we are starting one of our partner projects and Gabi doesn't have a partner due to a odd number of students in the class," she went on. "So, Troy, why don't you sit next to Gabi, unless you want someone else?" she said, looking to Troy who was grinning.

Ugh, he gets everything he wants, doesn't he? "Who else would I want other than Brie?" he questioned back, already making his was over to me. He sat down in the seat, and slung his arm over the back of my seat. "Howdy, partner," he greeted.

I smiled back at him. "Hi," I responded, looking up at Mrs. M who was beginning to talk.

"This week is one of my favorite weeks, and it does involve partners, so who ever you are sitting next to is your partner, like usual. Since it is Monday, I am not going to make you take notes on this video, but I do want you paying attention, okay? This is what we will be learning about all this week, and Monday of next week," she told us, and picked up a controller to turn on the video that was in the t.v. that was hanging in the corner.

She proceeded to turn off the lights and I crossed my arms to lean back in my seat. I thought about closing my eyes to sleep, but decided to see what the movie was about before trying to take a nap. I sit in the back of the room, so it wouldn't be hard to fake paying attention. The words 'The Miracle of Birth' appeared on the screen and I groaned lightly. When we watched this in health in eighth grade, I fainted. Seriously, I did.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, barely whispering because he didn't care who heard. It's the whole bad boy thing I think. A robotic voice started off telling us that we should be married and older before considering having children.

I turned my face to Troy who was staring at me intently. "We had to watch this in health in eighth grade," I told him, making my voice a whisper. He nodded, signaling for me to go on. "I fainted," I confessed. He tried and failed to hold back a life. I smacked him on the chest hard, and pulled my hand back and I shook it because it hurt. Damn, is his chest made of steel or something? "It isn't funny! As soon as the purple baby came out of the birthing canal or whatever, I hit the floor," I explained.

"Take comfort in the fact that when you faint this time, you won't hit the floor. I'll catch you," he replied, a smirk on his face. Just what I want around me when I am unconscious is Troy Bolton. Unfortunately, I wouldn't care about that, I trust him. I'm not sure when it happened, but I do trust him. I nodded my head and went back to the t.v. screen, which was talking about an egg and a sperm coming together.

I didn't mind most of it, because they just kept showing us weird pictures of what the baby looked like in the womb and what the pregnant woman's stomach looked like. Which was humongous, okay, maybe I am exaggerating a little, but it is big. It was when they were wheeling a pregnant woman into the delivery room when my eyes slammed shut.

"Oh, God, I am going to faint and flop down like a fish and have everyone laugh at me all day," I mumbled to myself shaking my head and cringed at the noise of the woman practically growling at the pain.

"No, you're not," Troy told me, rubbing my shoulder with his hand. I nodded and mumbled an 'uh-huh' like a five year old. He tugged on my shoulder. "Come here," he ordered softly, actually keeping his voice low and I didn't think twice before turning to him and burying my head into his neck while scooting my chair closer to his. He chuckled into my ear, wrapping an arm around my back and his other hand came up and started to run through my hair over and over again, and I liked it. It felt nice. "I kinda like this, I usually have to force you to touch me," he commented.

I shrunk ever further into him as the announcer dude told us that the baby was beginning to crown. "You don't have to force me," I replied. "Sometimes I just needed a little persuading, that's all," I told him. My heart rate was through the roof, I was sure, not only because the video was freaking me out, but because he was holding me. "I can practically see the baby coming out and I am not looking at it," I whispered into his neck.

"Don't think about it," he said, and I felt his nose brush against my neck, causing me to shiver. "Tell me something no one else knows, not even Sharpay," he told me, running his fingers through my hair again.

I thought about it for a second. "Sharpay might know this, but I'm not sure. I haven't cried since my parents died," I confessed, breathing in his scent. "I did as soon as I found out, but I haven't since, not once. I think I forget how to," I added.

Before Troy could respond, Mrs. M turned the lights on and I jumped back from Troy, moving so I was all the way back into my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't scoot my seat over to my side, though, and I was glad I didn't. I like being close to him, I still could hear the baby screams in my head. It helped being near him, because for some reason it calmed me, but I just wanted to leave, now. "That is what we will be talking about all week. Tomorrow we will take notes on how babies are made, we're only taking one day on that because I'm sure most of you know about that. Wednesday we are learning about the diseases babies can contract at their early age, Thursday we will be getting packets on just what your project will be. Friday I will give you your project and some tips, okay?" she told us.

"What is the project?" Kelly something asked from the first row. A couple kids nodded in agreement and wanted to know what it was.

Mrs. McLachlan smiled and shrugged. "You'll figure out later in the week, have a good day," she said just in time as the bell rang.

I couldn't get out of the room fast enough, and bolted through the door. I leaned against the wall between me and Shar's first periods and kept reminding myself to breathe. "Okay, what is wrong with you?" Sharpay questioned, seeing me with my hand on my stomach, telling myself to suck air into my lungs.

Troy walked up beside me. "We had to watch that birthing movie in class," he answered for me. I nodded, making hand gesture with my hands about a baby coming out.

"Aw, hunny, did you faint again?" she asked, rubbing her hand up and down my back. "Wait, 'we?' Since when are you in her first period?" she asked, looking over my head to Troy.

He leaned against the wall next to me. "Since I was failing half my classes because I didn't care, and changed a couple around to classes I would care about. There just happened to be one spot left in family sociology's first period," he filled her in. "I got out of cooking, German, English, and history," he told us.

"How the hell can you get out of history and English? Those are required," I reminded him.

He smirked, and pulled his schedule from his pocket. "I didn't get out of them technically. I moved up into the advance classes," he told me. "And instead of German I am going to be in music," he informed me. "So, family sociology first, math second, music third, honors history fourth, gym fifth, lunch, free period sixth, science seventh, and honors English eighth," he finished.

"You- you transferred into four of my classes!" I exclaimed, standing up straight and my hands on my hips. We have the same first, third, fourth, fifth, and eighth. He was already in my gym class, plus he is in my lunch, and free period will most likely be spent hanging out with him because I usually hang out with Sharpay who hangs out with Chad, who hangs out with Troy. He grinned and nodded. "You are stalking me," I accused. and began walking towards my own science class. My schedule is the same as his, only science and math switched.

A hand caught mine soon after, and I knew it to be Troy's because my hand and arm were immediately engulfed in warmness. "The question isn't whether or not I am stalking you, it's whether or not you care," he corrected. "Plus, it isn't my fault I just happened to be moved into your classes. That is Mrs. Benson's fault, I just didn't object," he added.

I looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed that I only had one minute until the bell rang. "How about I answer that question when I follow through with my dare," I proposed as I pulled my hand out of his and started to go to my next class.

"Deal," I heard him call down the hall and smiled to myself and walked into my class as soon as the bell rang.

-

I walked into lunch with Troy, seeing as we have gym together, or rather we are leaving and going to the same place. Troy managed to sit next to me in every class, even if I already had someone sitting next to me. In music we got placed next to each other because Mrs. Abernathy, or just Mrs. A decided to make a new seating chart today. In history he isn't next to me, but he is behind me. The kid behind me was sick today, and Troy convinced Mr. Maynes that he should sit behind me and the other kid, Cory, should move to the back. In gym, we ended up doing different things, but he waited for me outside the girls locker room, and I am sure he will manage to sit some where in my vicinity in English. He has this thing about him that he gets everything he wants.

"Come on, tell the truth, you love that I am in more than half of your classes, if you count gym," he said as we walked into the cafeteria. I sat down at our table, if you want to call it that seeing as he spends more than half of lunch flirting with girls.

"Best day of my life," I told him, of course sarcasm laced my voice but he grinned, knowing that I was lying a bit. It technically isn't the best day of my life, but I liked it. I liked that in class he got seated next to me. I liked that even when there were prettier girls than me in the class he still payed attention to me, not them. I liked that he walked me to almost all of my classes. Even history, because even though we have the same class after music, I usually walk with Sharpay, and her being her spent the whole time giving not-so-subtle hints on the fact that we like each other. Sharpay is in our music class. Music turns into drama next semester.

"I am beginning to think you are a liar," Troy mentioned, crossing his fingers and setting them on the table. "You still haven't followed through with your dare," he explained, leaning his shoulders towards me a little.

I smiled, turning in my seat so I was facing him and crossed my legs girl style. "I didn't say when I would follow through with the dare, if you remember. I just said I would follow through. I think someone is getting a little impatient," I replied, pushing some hair behind my ear. "I said I would do it, and I will," I told him.

He unlinked his hands and layed one arm out on the table, his fingers brushed against my arm and turned in his seat like me, making our knees touch. His other hand fell to his lap and trailed over my knee slightly. "As long as you say you will sometime soon, and answer my question," he responded.

My hands dropped to my lap and brushed against his fingers, sending small zaps and warmth down my arm. "It'll be soon," I assured him, and looked towards the door only to see Sharpay and Chad flow in with the rest of the students. "Really soon," I confirmed.

"Hello, kiddies," Chad greeted plopping down in the seat next to Sharpay who was still standing up and setting her stuff down. "T-Boy, dude, I hear you are stalking our Gabi," he commented, setting his basketball down on the floor.

Troy grinned wide. "Just a little bit," he agreed. "I'm just not so sure if she cares or not," he added, and I turned so I was sitting normally on the chair, and felt Sharpay kick my foot impatiently, a sign I knew meant she wanted to get in line and talk. Alone.

"I'm going with Sharpay to get food," I announced standing up, and pulled on Sharpay's sleeve so she wouldn't say goodbye to Chad, because that takes at least five minutes. She pouted, but didn't vocally say her disappointment. We got in the salad line because Sharpay eats salad for lunch everyday, and I do once in a while. I guess today is one of those once in a whiles.

As soon as we reached the end of the line, Sharpay stopped pouting and started to ask questions. "How was class? What happened? Did you kiss him yet?" she asked in rapid succession.

"Class was class, he sits near me in every single one of them, and no, I didn't kiss him yet," I answered, taking a plate of salad and proceeded to put chicken, steak, and french fries on it, along with a lotta ranch dressing. "Before you can ask why, I've been scared. I have to do it today though, or I am afraid I will never do it," I told her.

Sharpay smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. "Finally, next period you two can escape to the roof top, you can kiss him, and then you will get together and live happily ever after," she replied.

We quickly paid for our food, after we grabbed our drinks, me a chocolate milk, and her a water. "It isn't that easy, S," I informed her as we walked extra slow to out table which was now filled with Shane, Ryan, Kelsi, and a girl Troy was talking to. "I can't just say lets go to the roof top so I can make out with you," I whispered, because we were getting closer.

"So now you want to make out with him?" she questioned, and we stopped about eight feet from the table. "Don't worry about it, I'll drop a hint that you are going to the roof top for free period, and if my gut is right, he'll follow you up there. If he doesn't, I'll manage to ask him over to my house tonight, and make Chad bring him. We'll leave you two alone, and you can jump his bones," she explained.

"Sharpay!" I exclaimed as we finished our way to the table and sat down. "If that does happen, I'm not going to do.. that," I told her, opening my milk.

"Won't do what?" Troy asked, turning to me and away from the cheerleader, Heidi something, who wasn't to happy about it.

I rolled my eyes and set my drink back down as a swallowed. "If you had to know, I would tell you, but you don't have to know," I answered easily. "You do ask a lot of questions, and after a while it gets annoying," I told him.

"I told you I like to be well informed, so I want to know what you were talking about," he reminded me, now completely ignoring Heidi who looked liked she was about to pop a blood vessel in her neck. She was turning all red and gripping her purse like she was ready to run away. Is she jealous of.. me? Why? She's a freakin' cheerleader, one of the most popular girls in school, she can't accept that me and Troy are friends? Or something like friends, but she doesn't know that.

"How does it feel to want?" I questioned, and Chad immediately did that guy 'ooooh' thing like we are in fifth grade.

"Dude, she nailed you, that was a nice comeback Ella," he praised giving me a high five. I laughed and shook my head as I picked up my fork and started eating my chicken and steak and french fry salad. The once in a whiles that I do actually eat salad it can't be only salad, I need chicken, steak, french fries, and lots of ranch dressing. Sharpay just gets a salad, a few croutons, and a little Italian dressing.

Troy reached across the table and punched Chad in the shoulder, causing him to wince. "How can you eat that?" Heidi asked, finally speaking up. We all turned to her, even Shane, Kelsi, and Ryan who were discussing the Winter Musical, and how Ms. D is actually letting them write, and choreograph it. "Do you know how fattening that is?"

Sharpay answered before I could. "She works out and runs to stay thin. Something you try to do and don't pull off," she told her. I opened my mouth at Sharpay's rude comment and covered my mouth with my hand to hide my laugh. Heidi looked shocked and just stood up and walked away to the cheerleader table without a word.

"That was so mean!" I instantly said and turned to face my best friend. "You could have just said I work out and run," I told her.

Sharpay shrugged. "She's a bitch to all girls who she thinks are below her, she deserves it," Sharpay responded. "Besides, she didn't bring a present to my birthday party when I turned nine," she added.

"That was how many years ago now?" I replied.

"I agree with Shar, Heidi is a bitch, she calls me Musical Boy," Shane cut in. "And she really does try to work out and not pull it off."

Ryan nodded. "Have you seen the girl run? She runs like a gimp," he agreed. I laughed and continued to eat.

About five minutes later was when dropped her 'hint.' "Are you sure you have to go up to the roof top all free period?" she asked, blinking her eyes innocently.

She elbowed me when I looked at her strangely because I forgot she was going to say said hint. "Oh, yeah, all period," I answered, squinting my eyes at her.

"I'll just have to talk to you about the thing after school then," she told me. I nodded and mumbled something in return before finishing off my lunch.

She pulled me out of lunch and hurriedly walked me to the roof top, running her hands through my hair the entire time. "If he did understand the hint, text me after and tell me how good of a kisser he is," she told me. "I mean, if the rumors are true, he is a like a kissing God," she explained.

"And if he doesn't?" I asked, moving my head away from her so she couldn't try and fix my hair, that in my opinion didn't need fixing. "If he doesn't you know, take the hint."

She shrugged. "Then we will put plan B into motion," she answered as she opened the door, shoved me inside and wished me luck before closing it. I let out a breath and walked up the stairs.

"You know, next time you want to meet me up here, all you have to do it ask," Troy informed me. He was sitting on the wall of the roof, his feet on the bench. He stood up and jumped down off the bench and walked over to me. "You don't have to make Sharpay say that weird clue at lunch," he said. He took his gray jacket off and it was thrown over the metal railing, leaving him in a black tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles.

"H-how did you get up here before me?" I asked, stepping around him and walked to the bench so I could set my big black purse down. "I walked straight from lunch to here." I turned down and saw that he was now leaning against the metal railing next to his jacket with his arms crossed.

He shrugged and tossed his head to once side so his fringe wasn't in his eyes. "You were probably talking to Sharpay and walking a bit slower, all I did was walk up here," he answered. "So, why did you want me up here for free period?" he questioned.

My heart flew to my throat in anticipation. I've been scared of this moment all day, and I still am, it's just that the moment is here now. I've been scared for it, but I also have been dreaming about it all weekend, literally. "I think you are smart enough to answer that question for yourself," I replied, slipping my fingers into my pockets. "And for the record, I didn't tell Sharpay to do the whole hint thing at lunch, that was her idea, I just went along with it. I was too scared to ask you," I added.

Troy smirked as he pushed off the railing, dropping his arms along the way, and came to stand in front of me. "You don't have to be scared to ask me anything, Brie," he told me, reaching forwards and grabbed my belt loop then proceeded to pull me so I was against him. "Other people may be afraid of me, but I never want you to be afraid of me," he said, his voice softening as he spoke.

"I wasn't afraid of you, I was afraid of your answer," I corrected, removing my hands from my pockets and trailed them up his arms to his forearms. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked, and instead of the 'you just did' routine, he nodded. "Why did you wait until now to start.. this between us?"

His arms wrapped around my waist, and he leaned his forehead down so it was resting against mine. "When I first moved here, you were the first girl I had ever met who didn't do a double take when you met me. Chad introduced me while you were talking to Sharpay, you looked at me, nodded, and went back to talking to her. No one had ever done that to me before. I was immediately intrigued. I asked Chad question after question about you, well, until he started to catch onto the idea that I like you," he started, and his eyes never left mine. "Every time we were together in the halls, or some where else, I always made a point to touch you, or talk to you. You never seemed interested, I was let down, but never stopped doing it. But then last week, we talked at lunch, and I got up the courage to come up here and talk to you. And ever since then, I haven't been able to get my mind off you," he finished.

"You like me?" I asked, a smile lit up my face. He smirked a little bit wider and nodded. I looped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes, enjoying the feelings that were running through my body. My whole body felt warm, my heart was pounding, I was struggling to remember to breathe, I was forgetting because he was so close, my skin felt like it was tingling. "That's good, because I like you too," I told him, slowly opening my eyes while I said so. "And I have been interested in you since I met you, I've just been trying to hide it and trying to make it go away. But I have finally accepted that I can't. These feelings won't go away, and I don't want them to."

Troy was staring at me intently. "I know exactly what you mean," he replied, and bent down closer to me so our lips were almost touching. "When are you going to follow through with your dare?" he questioned.

I didn't answer, and instead pushed myself up and crashed my lips onto his. His hand instantly came up and threaded through my hair. As soon as our lips touched, I forgot why I was scared all day to kiss him, everything left my mind, I went blank. His lips were gentle and urged me along, and I fell into him. He abruptly pulled away, and my eyes fluttered open, and I licked my lips. "Troy..?" I started, but didn't know what to say and just stared at him.

For the first time ever since I met Troy Bolton, there was a ghost of a smile on his face. I'll take that as a good sign. He grabbed one of my hands from around his neck and pressed it against his heart where I felt a fast paced drumming. "That's never happened before," he murmured, the smile still trying to make its way onto his face. "You're the only one who has ever made me feel this way," he whispered.

"I don't care," I told him, and his eyes went wide. I smiled and ran my free hand through his hair. "I don't care that you are stalking me," I clarified, and got up onto my tip toes and pushed my lips against his once again.

* * *

**Do you like? I actually do, if you believe it. **

**Again, sorry about the Meant To Live hiatus. I will try and get past my writers block. **

**Note that just because they kissed it doesn't mean they are together. Troy still has some issues, and I have a really good idea for them that you will all hate me for. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	5. It Won't Be Long

**OMG, guys. Over forty reviews. I love it. If you all keep reviewing, chapters will come out sooner. I swear. I have been thinking that when mid-terms are over, I will probably get out of my funk that I have for MTL. Hopefully.**

**Happy (belated) holidays to everyone. And a happy new year! 2009! Yeah!!  
**

**giggles10210: don't worry, there will be many brother scenes, but you can't expect every single chapter to be jam packed with sibling love. She hangs out with her friends too, but there will be brother scenes.  
YoungloveTG: I am actually expanding more into his parents in this chap! His parental baggage is big. **

**Review please.  


* * *

**

I'll be good like I know I should  
You're coming home, you're coming home

So every day we'll be happy I know  
Now I know that you won't leave me no more

It won't be long yeh, yeh, yeh  
It won't be long yeh, yeh  
It won't be long yeh, till I belong to you, woo

-- It Won't Be Long, by the Beatles.  
Lyrics don't really apply, but you'll get why the title does when you read..

**

* * *

**

"You didn't pick up your phone last night when I called," Troy accused softly in my ear on Friday morning after homeroom. Despite the fact that me and Troy have been making out everyday since Monday, we're not together as in he is my boyfriend. When we are together in the hall, we flirt. When we are together alone, we make out. When we are on the phone, we talk. We do everything that couples do without the PDA in front of people, and the holding my hand in public and cute stuff like that. I would be lying if I said it didn't piss me off.

He moved his body so he was leaning against the locker next to mine. This is one of those rare mornings that I forgot something in my locker so I had to come back for it. Sharpay went with Chad to get something. I wasn't really paying attention when she told me what they had to get. "Yeah, I know. I wanted to, but I was finishing up that English paper due next week, and then Sharpay-" he chuckled and pressed a finger to my lips to stop my mini ramble.

"Brie, I wasn't mad about it, I was just stating a fact," he told me, dropping his finger and used his body to close my locker when I was done with it. He leaned back against it and set a foot on either side of me. "So, wifey, what do you think Mrs. M's big project for us is?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

I tried to hide my smile at the 'wifey' comment. I'm not really his wife. Yesterday in family sociology, Mrs. McLachlan gave us packets on marriage life. She explained the process and how you have to work at a marriage to keep it strong. Plus how it is hard to keep your marriage going strong when you have children. Then she gave us fake marriage licenses and married us to our partners. I am Gabriella Anne Bolton in first period, I guess. "I don't know, hubby, what do you think?" I replied.

He smirked and pushed off my locker so he was standing up right. "I hope we have to live like married couples this weekend, I could definitely enjoy the perks out of that," he answered, causing me to turn pink in the face. "I love doing that," he commented, lifting his hand up and pushed my long bangs that were brushed to the side behind my ear so they weren't hiding my face.

"I'm glad it amuses you, because it annoys the hell out of me," I responded, straightening out my white t-shirt that was underneath a gold open jacket that looked good with dark almost black jeans and open-toed tan heels. I put on my long chain that hung to about my boobs that has a G hanging off it and left my hair in its usual long curls. Sharpay has the same necklace but it has a S on it not a G.

"Sorry I took so long," Sharpay cut in, Chad by her side with a basketball under his arm. "But Afro Boy here just had to talk to me," she told us, a tone in her voice that told me her and Chad are fighting. "Or rather try and feel me up in a janitors closet, do I look like the kind of girl would like getting hot and heavy in a closet?" she asked, looking over at me. "I'll answer for you, no."

"Well, sorry I want some time alone with my girlfriend," Chad defended himself. "You would make out with a girl in a closet, wouldn't you, Hoops?" he asked, nudging him with an arm.

Troy looked at me intently, a grin playing at his face at the fact that me and him have made out in a janitors closet his week. "Leave me out of this, Chad," he replied, not even looking at him. "And I'm kind of married, anyways. So they only girl I would make out in a closet this week would be Brie," he added. "Would you make out in a janitors closet, Gabriella?"

"Oh, God," I groaned, and Sharpay smiled. She is rooting for me and Troy to finally become a couple. "I'm going to first period before I am late," I told them and started walking. Troy quickly fell into step with me and Sharpay and Chad lagged behind, arguing about the whole closet thing. We walked into family sociology only to find baby carriers everywhere, with mechanical babies in them. "This was not what I had in mind for the project," I said more to myself than Troy who was still next to me.

"Me neither. Me and babies do not mix. Even mechanical ones," he told me, and grabbed my arm to lead me to our desk. There was an envelope that said 'don't open yet' on it.

Mrs. M walked in as soon as the bell rang. She smiled brightly and hopped up so she was sitting on her desk. "This is your project," she announced. Yeah, like we didn't figure that out already. "Before I explain it a little bit more, open your envelopes," she told us, and Troy did it for us. He pulled out a slip of paper, read it, handed it to me, and dumped out two plastic gold ring bands. The paper said 'one girl' on it and the number eleven. "You and your partner are going to be married all weekend. And whatever your slip of paper says is how many kids you have and what their genders are." She went on telling us how the babies work. That we don't really feed them real food, there are bottles in the diaper bag that know when you touch it to the baby's mouth and it knows when it has to be changed so real poop and pee don't come out. On Monday we have to give a speech, well, just talk really, on how our weekend was and if our marriage would last. She then showed us how to change a diaper and gave us ten minutes to name our babies. "Don't forget to put your wedding rings on, you did not have this children out of wedlock," she reminded us.

I sighed and slipped the smaller plastic gold band on my left hand where a real one would go. Troy did the same. "Okay, I am thinking Spaulding," he told me.

"I am not naming that baby after a basketball manufacturing company," I replied, turning to him as the fake birth certificates were being passed out. "Besides, it's a girl, it needs a girl name," I added.

Troy nodded. "Alright, how about Angelina Jolie Bolton?" he proposed. I shook my head with an 'uh-uh'. "Fine, oh Noble One, what do you want to name her?" he asked.

"Anne Marie," I told him and he scratched his head while contemplating it. "Come on, as childish as it sounds, I've always wanted to name my first girl Anne Marie, and this thing is a girl," I said. He nodded and picked up a pen to scrawl Anne Marie Bolton down on the baby's name line, and sign his own name on the father line. I smiled and signed too, remembering to sign Bolton instead of Montez.

"Your middle name is Anne," he stated, and I nodded, agreeing. "Then what is Marie from?" he questioned, waiting for Mrs. McLachlan to come around with her little remote to turn on the babies. Yep, they will be on all day. Thank God Troy is in more than half my classes.

I looked down at my lap and started fiddling with my fingers. "Marie was my moms name," I whispered, letting hair drop down in front of my face. "When I was little I told her I would name my first daughter after her, I know this baby is only mechanical, but.. I don't know," I trailed off, my voice lowering as my sentence trailed off. "It's stupid," I finished, clearing my throat.

Troy feet shifted closer to me and I knew this because I was looking a the floor. He hooked a curled finger underneath my chin and made me lift my head up to look at him. His free hand pushed some my hair behind my ear again like he did at my locker earlier. "It's not stupid," he corrected, and his thumb ran across my cheek. "It's a beautiful name," he told me, a small smile on his lips. I noticed that the only time he actually forms some sort of smile when he is with me, alone.

Mrs. M cut in coughing. "What name did you two decide?" she asked, picking up our slip of paper to see what baby was had, which I guessed was baby number eleven.

Troy's hands dropped when Mrs. M walked over, but he stayed on the edge of his seat, close to me. He looked over at me. "Anne Marie," he answered, and I felt his fingers intertwine with mine underneath the table. "Anne Marie Bolton," he repeated.

She smiled at us, and pressed her little remote to the babies stomach, and it beeped. "Do you guys have any questions on what to do?" she questioned, and we shook our heads. "Okay, since you are married you will be sleeping at the same house, and I will be calling your guardian to make sure, Troy, that you do not shove this whole project on Gabriella," she said, a knowing look in her eyes. I laughed and squeezed his fingers. "I'll be calling Drew too, Gabi. I'm calling every ones parent or guardians," she finished just as the bell rang. We were the last couple she had to talk to.

"Come on, Mrs. Bolton, lets introduce Anne here to her Auntie Sharpay," Troy said, standing up and picking up the baby carrier. I shook my head while smiling and threw the diaper bag over my shoulder. All the students filed out, some babies were already crying, and I was happy ours was apparently still asleep.

Sharpay tried to hold back her laugh when we walked out of the room. "I know you two are doin' a little somethin' somethin' behind closed doors, but a baby, Gabi, I'm shocked," she told us, holding her stomach as she laughed.

"Ha, ha, Sharpay. Really funny," Troy replied and tried to hand me the carrier, but I backed away. "Brie, I am not taking this thing to second period," he informed he, shaking his head.

I nodded, handing him the diaper bag. "Oh yes you are, 'daddy,'" I responded, crossing my arms over my chest. "You are taking her to all your classes today, which may I remind you I am in most of. Because, correct me if I am wrong, you have a game tonight," I started, and he nodded. "That means while you are getting ready in the locker room, warming up, during the game, and after game while you are changing, I have to take care of her," I told him, and he nodded again. "In return, you will take her to all the classes you have without me," I finished.

"Aw, it's a girl," Shane said walking over to us, and cut off whatever Troy was about to respond with. "Dude, I'm an uncle," he added, looking over at Troy while he swung an arm over my shoulders. "Troy, I gotta tell you, though, our brothers are ganna be pissed when they find out you and Gabi had a baby together," he told him. I elbowed Shane in the ribs and he laughed. "I'm kidding, it sucks you guys have this project."

"What sucks is that Brie is making me take the little runt to all of my classes," Troy corrected, gripping the baby carrier handle. "I suck with babies. I've never been in a room alone with a baby," he told us.

Shane laughed and dropped his arms from around my shoulders. "That sounds like my twin, I gotta get to class. I'll see you guys in music, alright?" he said, and hugged me quickly.

"Have fun, Troy," I told him, backing away with Sharpay at my side. He groaned and began walking to his own class, which I knew to be math.

The good thing about this school being so team spirited is that the teachers don't really assign homework at all on Fridays because of the game. In fact, the only the only teachers who make us do actual work where you actually learn something are the hard-ass teachers who don't care that the East High Wildcats are undefeated and have the best stats they have had in years. It just happens that my science teacher, Mrs. Wheaton, is one of those hard-asses. It is an honors class, well, almost all my classes are honors classes, but some honors teachers are cool and know that most of the kids who takes honors classes are in ALL of the honors classes and go a little easy on us on weekends.

She was making us read a chapter in the text book and fill out a study guide for it when there was a loud bang on the door. Mrs. Wheaton sighed and got up from her desk to open the door. When it opened there was a loud baby cry and Troy on the other side. "Hi, yeah, I need Gabriella, like now," he informed her, holding Anne in his arms who was wailing.

"I take it you two are 'married' in that class and have a baby for the weekend," Mrs. Wheaton said, her voice stiff. I nodded and started to gather up my things. "Gabriella, finish the study guide for homework, and be prepared if there might be an open note pop quiz on Monday so I can see who actually did the homework. I expect you won't be coming back," she told me, and I nodded, throwing my bag over my shoulder and pulled Troy down the hall until we found an empty classroom.

I pulled him in and closed the door behind us so we wouldn't disturb any other classes. "What did you do to her?" I asked, taking Anne out of his arms and he set the empty baby carrier down on a desk. I have a lot of cousins, most of whom are younger than me. I know how to handle babies. Plus I have a one year old goddaughter. I only have two girl cousins, one older, one younger. Me and the older one are close, and she is twenty one, married, and has a baby. She made me Karina's godmother. I started to jiggle Anne, and she quieted a little.

"I didn't do anything. She woke up in the middle of Mr. Bakers math class and he got pissed because she wouldn't stop crying. I told you I am not good with babies. After like ten minutes of her non-stop crying, he told me to go find my 'wife' and quote 'shut up the rugrat,'" Troy told me. Mr. Baker is one of the cool math teachers. He had Johnny, and he actually liked him.

I nodded, and began to pace. "Can you find a bottle in the diaper bag and give it to me, please?" I questioned, he nodded and handed me the small plastic bottle. I changed her positions so I was cradling her and put the bottle to her lips. She instantly stopped crying and started eating.

"Finally, she shut up," Troy said and plopped down in a seat then let his head drop to the desk. I just smiled at him. "You cannot leave me alone with this devil child, Brie," he stated, lifting his head up.

I laughed and sat myself down on a desk. "She isn't a devil child, she was hungry. Besides, I am in all of your classes until your science class. Well, there is gym, but I can probably convince Mrs. H that we shouldn't have to change and we can just sit on the bleachers and watch the baby all period. I broke the running record last week, she is in love with me right now," I told him.

"You are the best wife ever," Troy praised me and I just shrugged. He got up from his seat and walked over to me. He cupped my cheek with the palm of his hand titled my face up towards his. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, and I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around his neck because my hands were both doing something: feeding and holding the baby. I parted my legs and he stepped into the middle of them, his other hand came up and entangled itself into my hair. He gently massaged my lips with his, turning my insides to mush and made my center start to throb. He pulled away a couple moments later, but before he did he nibbled on my bottom lip, and I held back a moan. "Mm, I wanted to do that all morning," he commented, resting his forehead against mine.

I was about to reply when the baby made a sound that meant she was done feeding. I was let down because I wanted to continue kissing him, but I couldn't, I needed to take care of the friggin' baby. I cleared my throat and pulled my upper body away from his, and handed him the bottle. "Put that back in the diaper bag, I need to burp her, or she will start crying again," I told him, and he nodded, walking away from me and to the light pink bag. I moved the baby up so her head was at my shoulder and started to pat her back.

"How did you become so good with babies?" Troy asked, pulling the desk next to me, and hopped on top of it like I was. He lifted his leg so it was behind me on my desk, giving me a back rest, and his hand made pointless doodles on my knee with his finger.

I shrugged and heard the baby burp in my ear. I slid off the desk and put the baby back in the carrier, where she seemed content enough to stay. I moved back so I was sitting on the desk again, only now I was sitting Indian style facing him. He kept his knee up against my side. "My dad was the oldest of five, and married my mom when they were twenty," I started to answer his question. "Nine months later, Drew was born. They kept having us and his siblings were still growing up. I have like five older cousins, but the rest are younger. When I was little I would always act like their little mommy and take care of them. All my aunts thought it was adorable. And, I have a goddaughter who is about one," I told him. "How come you don't know anything about babies?"

"My mom is an only child, I'm an only child, and my dad's only sibling is Uncle Jack. Uncle Jack's wife died about three years after they got married, and they hadn't had any kids yet. So, I've never really been around babies," he answered, just as the bell rang. "Come on, time for music class," he announced, hopping off the desk and picked up the baby carrier.

Music wasn't that bad, the baby cried like once, and as soon as I picked her up, she stopped, so I just held her in my lap the whole time. Troy looked afraid to touch her. History was fine after I changed her, and she just slept. In gym I managed to convince Mrs. Hamilton that I didn't have to change because of the baby, and Mr. Perry that Troy shouldn't either, because of the game tonight. He should save his strength, I kinda bullshitted that one. I climbed up to the top of the bleachers, which were all open, and waited for Troy to come up. He had to talk to his uncle about the baby.

"Good news for me, Brie," Troy said as he walked up the bleachers, and sat down next to me as I put Anne back in her carrier. I looked over at him and crossed my legs girl style while I waited for the news. "Well, if you won't ask what it is, I'll just tell you. You're sleeping over my house tonight," he informed me.

"Really," I replied, and he nodded, bringing one of this legs up to his chest, and locked his fingers together at his ankle. It stretched the small holes in his jeans, and you could see a little bit of his skin underneath. His jeans are light blue and faded at the knees, with a black long sleeved shirt that had about five buttons at the neck, and he left all of them unbuttoned, along with black converse. You could also see his black boxers sticking out because his jeans rode low on his hips. "And why can't we sleep at my house?" I asked.

He grinned while leaning closer. "One, there is more privacy at my house. Less people. And two, my Uncle Jack just said you could," he answered as some of his hair fell into his eye.

The grin on his face had me wanting to stay at his house tonight for some reason. "Alright, but Drew will want to talk to your Uncle Jack because he tends to go all parental when I hang out with people of the opposite sex," I told him, and he nodded. "I know I always ask you this, but can I ask you a question?" I asked. "You don't have to answer, and it is fine if you don't I ju-" he cut me off by his finger, like he did earlier this morning.

"Just ask it, Brie," Troy urged softly.

"Why do you live here, with your Uncle Jack? I mean, you have parents. You aren't like me, your parents are.. alive, aren't they?" I questioned, turning my body so I had one leg folded in front of me and the other was on the bleacher below us.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, they're alive, as far as I know," he told me. Huh? "I haven't talked to my mom since she kicked me out, and I haven't talked to my dad since June," he explained. "I didn't grow up like you, Brie, with parents who care and were there for me. My parents weren't even married when my mom got pregnant with me," he told me. "My parents grew up here, my dad, Uncle Jack's twin brother, thought of himself as the 'evil' twin I guess. While Uncle Jack was the star of the basketball team and the coolest guy in school, my dad was like a Greaser from that book, _The Outsiders_," Troy started, I didn't know why he was opening up to me like this, but I wasn't about to stop him. "He got my mom pregnant when they were juniors, and they ran away summer before their senior year. To Salt Lake City, Utah. They got married a couple weeks before I was born, then I came along. We didn't have money, like at all, so we lived in the shittiest part of town. Living there was not easy, so my parents looked for ways to make themselves happy. My dad chose alcohol, and my mom chose drugs. I basically raised myself. My dad was- is a violent guy when he drinks. He hit my mom a lot, and he started hitting me too after a while," he stopped suddenly and I grabbed one of his hands to lace it with mine.

"You don't have to go on, Troy, if you don't want to," I whispered. "But know that I won't tell anyone what you tell me," I added.

He coughed, looking out over the gym, the kids are playing kickball, and can't hear us all the way up here. "I want to tell you. But you are the only one who knows this stuff about me," he told me. I nodded and squeezed his fingers reassuringly. "I still remember the first time he hit me, you know. I was eight, and I hid his bottle of whiskey because I thought if he didn't drink he wouldn't hit my mom, and he might actually be nice. It didn't work, he was worse. I had to watch as he beat my mom until I finally yelled that I knew where it was," he said, his voice lowering. "He called me a thief, slapped me in the face, pushed me to the ground and made me tell him where it was. My mom saw him do it, and I think something clicked in her mind. I woke up the next morning and I was at a new place. She said that she was going to stop using drugs, and me and her would be happy. And we were, for a while. She got a job as a waitress, and I did odd jobs for the people who lived in our crappy apartment building. Then one day, I came home, and my dad was there. When I asked her how she could do it, let him back into our lives, she told me that she missed him. After everything he put us through, she still loved him."

His face was hard, and the grip he had on my hand was tight but I was ignoring it. If I am the only who knows this stuff about him, that means I am the only one who he has opened up to. I wasn't going to stop him. I can tell he needs to open up to somebody, and the selfish part of me was happy he chose me to open up to.

"Everything started up again, my mom started doing heroin again, and my dad kept drinking and being his usual asshole self. I grew up, and didn't get close with anybody, not until I moved here. But, last June my dad was arrested for attempted robbery, and possession of cocaine. His appointed lawyer came to our house to get us to testify on his behalf or something," he told me, trailing off with a half laugh. "I told them to fuck themselves. I wasn't going to do anything for him because he was beating the shit of me everyday. The fact that he was hitting me and my mom got added to the charges, and he went to jail. My mom.." he trailed off. "Blamed me. She said it was my fault he went to jail. She kicked me out, and I went to an acquaintances house, I guess you could call him that, and stayed there. I stayed a couple places actually. After about two months a couple of the people I was hanging out with were getting calls asking where I was and that if they saw me I should go to the police station. I went, and found that my Uncle Jack was looking for me. He became my guardian and here I am," he finished.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Troy," I told him, and his grip on my hand lessened.

He nodded while clearing his throat. "Yeah, I guess. I have a better life here. I have a best friend now, Chad. I have friends, and I'm on a basketball team that is actually good. I have a shot here at going to college. I can become something now, I won't end up like my parents. I won't even touch alcohol because of my dad," he replied.

"Is it the same with drugs? I mean, your mom was doing those," I asked before thinking about it. He didn't seem to mind though and actually answered.

"No, it's not the same. I've done almost everything at least once, a couple of things more than once," he told me. "I'm not on anything now. I can't, not that I even want to. The basketball team gets drug tested regularly anyways," he said. That's nice to know. "So, now you know myE!_ True Hollywood Story_, what is yours?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I grew up normally I guess. My dad was this big officer guy at PNC bank, or something. I never really knew his official name, it was a long one. And my mom was a nurse at the hospital. She has one sibling, my Uncle Max. My dad was the oldest of five, I have two aunts and two uncles on that side. They all have kids, mostly boys. I only have two girl cousins. I've been best friends with Shar since we were six. My life was great until sixth grade," I told him, summing my life up pretty easily. "My moms car was in the shop, and my dad picked her up from the hospital. They were on the way home and ran through a red light when.. we got a call after, telling us our parents were dead. The doctors told us they died on impact. It was March seventeenth," I informed him, shaking my head. "St. Patrick's Day, a day that is supposed to be lucky became the worst day of my life. I remember Dr. Samuel's asking if we wanted to see the bodies. We all said yes, but he said it would be better if Drew saw them first, then judge if we should see them. Drew came back out later.. God, I can still see the look on his face. He told us we weren't allowed to see them. I found out later from Cole that he didn't want us to see them because their faces were so messed up. Drew wanted to remember their faces normally, and not the way they looked after the accident. Their funeral was the first time I ever saw a dead body, well been in a room with a dead body," I confessed, looking down at me and Troy's intertwined hands. "A couple of my aunts and uncles came down to take care of us. Drew found out from one of my aunts that they wanted to split us all up, and finish raising us. He said no and wouldn't allow it. He filed to become our guardians and it was granted to him," I finished.

"I'm sorry your parents died," Troy told me, I just stayed silent. "That shouldn't have happened to you, you don't deserve it," he added.

I looked up and nodded slightly while pushing hair behind my ear. "You shouldn't have had to go through what you went through, you didn't deserve it," I told him, and a small smirk formed on his face. The bell rang over us. I didn't realize we talked while the baby slept all period. "Let's get to lunch, I'm kinda hungry."

-

Shane and Johnny decided to come home before the game today. But since I had the baby, Shane and Ryan rode with Johnny and Jason, while Troy followed on his motorcycle behind us. "So how is it being Troys baby mama?" Sharpay asked from next to me as she drove.

I laughed and shook my head. "It's fine, but he is, like, afraid to touch the baby. I mean, she isn't even real, she's fake," I replied. "But we had a talk today in gym, and I can see why he has 'daddy' issues," I explained.

"What kind of issues?" she asked, stopping at a red light behind Jason's car. I shrugged. I wasn't going to tell her. "Or is it super secret like the thing last week?"

"Even if he said I could tell you, S, I wouldn't. It was really personal," I informed her.

She nodded with a look on her face I didn't like. "So, you two talk on the phone, share personal things, are together all the time in school, make out a lot, and you are sleeping over his house tonight. It sounds so me like you guys are in a relationship. What I want to know is why the hell you two aren't officially together yet," she responded.

I pushed hair out of my face and watched the trees we past by. "It's not that easy, Shar," I confessed. "I know he likes me, I mean he told me he did last week, and I told him I like him. If we know that about each other you would think he would make some sort of move that told me he wanted to be with me like that," I told her.

"Why don't _you_ say something, Gabi?" she asked as we pulled into my driveway. "In all the years that I have known you, you never cared what anyone has thought about you besides your parents, me, and your brothers. You've always been that girl who said what was on her mind and didn't care if the other person was hurt about it because you are honest like that. Okay, you cared if if hurt them, but you still said the truth. Don't let this boy stop you from that now. If you want to be with him, tell him. It won't be long before you realize you don't want this whole friends with benefits thing and want more," she told me.

Before I could respond, there was knock on my window. Her convertible top is up. It was Troy. He made a hand movement for us to get out. Before I did I looked over at Sharpay. "You're right. I'll try tonight, okay?" I said. I didn't want to say specifics because Troy could probably hear through the glass. I undid my seat belt and opened the door. Troy held out his hand for me. "Hey, sorry, we were talking. You wanna grab Annie from the back?" I asked, but didn't wait for his reply and just went with Sharpay into the house. I heard him mumble something under his breath before reaching into the back seat of Sharpay's car. I followed everyone into the kitchen where we found Drew, Cole, Noel, and Lacy talking about something. "So how do you guys feel about being uncles?" I asked, and Drew, Noel, and Cole froze.

Johnny broke out laughing first. "Dude, look at their faces!" he wailed, slapping Jason on the back. Troy walked in behind us, Annie in her carrier.

"It's a school project, guys," Shane explained, gesturing to the carrier. Sharpay and Ryan's phones rang simultaneously, signaling a call from their parents and they went into the living room. "A mechanical niece that will keep us up all night," he added.

"Ah, actually that isn't true," I cut in, hopping onto a car stool in front of Troy, who looked unfazed by my brothers stares that were intently upon him right now. "Me and Troy figured it would be better if we stayed at his house. There are less people there, where here we would keep five plus people up, at his house we'll only keep his uncle awake," I told them.

Cole shut the fridge shaking his head. Oh, no, here we go. "Correction. At his house you two can canoodle," he said. Canoodle? Are we in the fifties or something? "Here, with your brothers and their friends who will look out for you, you two can strictly take care of the runt," he finished.

"Troy, go in the living room with Shar and Ryan, I'll be out soon," I ordered, giving him a pleading look. He shrugged and walked out of the kitchen slowly. "Don't you guys trust me?" I asked, looking over at them. Shane went over to the kitchen table and sat down to say something to Lacy. Johnny, Drew, Noel and Cole decided to fight me on this.

"Trust you, yes, trust him, no," Johnny put in, and Noel nodded in agreement. "I know guys like him, Gab, hell I am a guy like him. Well, without the whole motorcycle, good hair, and repeatedly getting into trouble thing," he added. We stared at him because of the good hair comment. "What? Ignore that. Bottom line I am not letting you sleep over his house, even if Coach Bolton will be there."

I shook my head and hid a smile which quickly turned into a hard line because of the last line. "It isn't your decision, Johnny, it's Drew's," I replied, making him angry.

"I think we all have an input on this," Noel spoke up. "We are all your older brothers," he said. Johnny and Cole nodded. "And I think it is a unanimous no on that one, Gab."

"Drew!" I exclaimed, looking over at him. "Come on. I'm responsible, you know I will make that baby my first priority, not some boy. Grades come first," I told them.

Drew leaned forward onto the island. "It is your other priorities tonight that I am worried about, Gabs, not the grade," he replied. "Besides, I don't trust Troy," he added.

Shane walked over and bumped my hip. "You guys don't trust him, and I get that," he started. "But we all trust Gabriella. Coach Bolton will be there, and we all know he is a hard ass. Nothing is going to happen between Gabi and Troy that she doesn't want," he told them. Yeah, it's what I do want they should be worried about. "And she isn't some cheerleader slut, so nothing like that is going to happen. So you guys can feel better about this, she can call Drew every once in a while," he finished.

"And Troy said it would be cool if you had to talk to Coach Bolton, Drew," I added. "Sleeping at the same house as your partner is required, so don't even say I should just take care of the baby tonight. Mrs. McLachlan is going to call here tonight to tell you that," I informed them.

All my brothers looked towards Drew for an answer. He let out a big breath. "I'll talk to Coach tonight at the game, and Gabi I want you to call me every hour until midnight. And I want you to call me as soon as you wake up," he told me in a strained voice. I smiled and clapped my hands. "Every hour on the dot, Gabs," he warned, and I nodded. As soon as we finished the baby started to cry.

"Make her stop crying in the living room," Cole demanded. Cole is not good with kids. He hasn't even held a baby since our little cousin Nathan peed in his mouth. I nodded again and picked up her carrier to bring into the living room. Ryan and Troy were playing the Xbox intently, and Sharpay was texting on her cell phone.

"And the verdict is?" Sharpay asked, looking up for a moment.

I picked up Annie and bounced her gently in my arms. "I can stay over Troy's, with requirements of course," I answered, and saw the grin on Troy's face widen to an almost-smile.

"Thanks to me," Shane added on, plopping into the seat next to Ryan. "Your welcome by the way, Twin," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Twin," I told him. Me and Shane call each other Twin. We did when we were kids, and we still do from time to time. "What time does the game start tonight? Six?" I asked.

"Yep, and we're going to kick Jefferson Highs ass," Johnny announced walking out of the kitchen. "With Hoops Man on our team, we are going to remain undefeated," he complimented Troy while smacking him on the back. Oh, so he likes Troy when he is Hoops Man, and not when I have to sleep over his house because of a project. Actually, that makes sense.

Troy just nodded and continued playing Left 4 Dead. He must have noticed me watching because his eyes flicked to me and he winked. Tonight is going to be something alright.

-

The Wildcats did remain undefeated, beating the Jefferson High Raiders sixty two to forty seven. Even I have to admit that Troy is an awesome player, one of the best on the team. Troy rode with Chad to the game, he went from my house to his, and then caught a ride with Chad to school for the game. I went with Sharpay. I rode with Troy and Chad to Troy's house, though. Chad lives in the same neighborhood as Troy, just a couple streets over.

I knew there was a mandatory party some where because of the win, but me and Troy decided not to go. I didn't want to because of the baby, and Troy just didn't want to. Troy's house is on a hill that the house cuts into for the basement. You can get in through the basement by walking around the back to the sliding glass doors.

Troy opened the door for me, holding his game bag and Annie's carrier. I walked in first, and was surprised by the hugeness of the room. Annie was thankfully sleeping. I spent more than half the game in the bathroom trying to get her to shut up. Nothing worked. She didn't want to be fed, she didn't have to be changed, if I put her down she would wail louder. I just held her and felt like I wanted to kill something until finally she fell asleep.

"Your room is... humongous," I commented, setting my bag down on the folded up futon that resembles a couch, and behind that is what I am guessing his bed, the back of the futon hid it. It didn't have a frame. It was just a box spring and a mattress with blue sheets and a black comforter. There was a door that was closed which I assumed to be his 'closet' that really isn't a closet. There were stairs in the back of the room, near the bed. He had a couch up against the wall near the sliding glass door that looked like the _That 70's Show_ couch. There was a t.v. in the corner that had a DVD, Xbox, and Playstation3 in the areas around it. A mini fridge was next to the couch on a stand, a stereo was on top of the entertainment area box shelve thing and a guitar case was propped up against his bed. There was two dressers up against the wall where the stairs were, and a lap top on top of one of them, with trophies on the other.

Troy nodded, throwing his bag down on the ground. "There is piano upstairs I am trying to convince Uncle Jack to let me bring down here," he told me. Wow. "Uncle Jack will be home any minute," he informed me when we heard a loud yelp come from upstairs.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, walking towards the stairs and peered up them only to find a closed door. "Does someone else live here?" I asked, and felt Troy brush past me as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs.

He chuckled and shook his head, cocking his head in a signal for me to follow him. "It is the demon dog," he answered, going up the steps two at a time. I followed him as he walked to the front door that had a medium sized cage next to it with a puppy in it. "Brie, meet Trix," he said, and opened the cage.

The puppy came flying at me and almost tackled me to the ground. She licked my face and wagged her tail. "Aw, she isn't a demon dog, she's a sweetie," I corrected, picking her up and she cuddled into me like a baby. A big baby. "When did you guys get her again?" I asked, and she licked my cheek.

He walked over to me and pet the puppies head and she wagged her tail. "About three weeks ago. She's like ten weeks old," he told me. "She isn't as sweet as she looks. Trust me. We thought she was normal too, and then we took our eyes off of her for five minutes. She proceeded to demolish a box of Trix, you know the cereal," he explained."It took forever to clean up, we're still finding it in places today."

"Aw, and that is how you got your name," I cooed to the black lab. "Okay, pup, I'll remain on your good side as long as you don't chew anything of mine, deal?" I said, and she wiggled. "I'll take that as a yes," I mentioned. I set set her down, but she stayed at my feet, begging for attention.

Troy picked her up himself and she whined for me. I smiled and took her back into my arms. "It's amazing that she has yapped forever at anyone who comes over, and as soon as she meets you all she does is lick you and actually lets you hold her," he commented, taking a step closer to me.

I chuckled and kissed Trix's head. "I'm putting you down now, Trix, are you okay with that?" I asked her, and she wiggled, so I put her down. She ran over to her water dish, knocking into it, and some water splashed out. "Is it bad that your dog actually likes me?" I asked, closing the gap between us.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and the other he lifted up so his hand could entangle itself into my hair. "No. I guess you just have that way with people, or animals, I guess," he replied, leaning his face in closer to me.

I nodded, looping my arms around his neck. "Do I have that way with you?" I asked, my voice a husky whisper. Troy smiled, nodding. I don't get why he doesn't smile much, he has a beautiful smile. Hell, he's beautiful himself, or handsome, whatever guys like to be called. I smiled back, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. "Good." Troy pressed his lips against mine, and walked me backwards until my back hit the wall. Troy's hand slid forward so only his fingers were in my hair and the palm of his hand was cupping my jaw line. I contemplated how many girls he had to kiss to become this good at kissing. The thought quickly left my mind as I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip and quickly let him enter my mouth. My knees felt like rubber, like I would have fallen if he wasn't pressed against me, holding me up. A warmth spread around my body, and a tingly feeling erupted in my stomach.

He pulled away when we needed to breathe, and we were both panting heavily. "Has anyone ever told you, you are like a really good kisser?" he questioned, his voice low. I shook my head, and he smirked. "Well, you are. The best I've come across," he told me.

"Out of the hundreds of girls you have kissed, I am the best. That is a major compliment from you, Troy," I replied as he pressed his forehead against mine, making our noses nuzzle together.

"I wouldn't say hundreds, I'm not a man-whore," he corrected. "But yeah, there have been a few," he added. That makes me feel great, not really. "And none of them compare to you. You make me feel.. different," he told me. I was about to respond when we heard Coach Bolton's car pull up. Troy removed himself from me and went to find Trix, who was now missing. He was walking back to me not a moment later, Trix in his arms and he was pulling something from her mouth. "See, she's a demon," he repeated, ripping the object from her mouth as Coach Bolton walked in.

Trix wiggled and yapped, so Troy put her down and she ran to his uncle, and she jumped at his feet. "Hey, Trixy," he greeted, patting her on the head, and set a bag he had in his hand ont top of the cage. "Sorry I'm late, Drew had to talk to me after the game," he told us, and I nodded, slipping my fingers into my pockets. "I'll leave you guys alone downstairs because I don't do babies, but make sure you call him when he wants you to," he said to me. I nodded, and looked over at Troy who was leaning against the opposite wall, and looked bored. I don't want any funny business down there. Now, I'll order some food and call down to you guys when it is here. Troy, let the dog out," he ordered, throwing him a leash.

Troy caught it and I picked up the puppy who was at my feet again. "Thanks for letting me stay over Coach Bolton," I told him, stopping at the top of the basement steps.

He smiled and waved it off with his hand. "Well, Troy begged me, so thank him. And, you can call me Jack outside of school, Gabi," he replied. I smiled and continued my walk downstairs. I let Trix down and she ran to Troy's feet at the backdoor.

Troy let her out of backdoor, not even putting the leash on her, and closed it behind her. "It's a closed in backyard, she does her thing, then barks at the door when she is done," he informed me, answering my unasked question. "Uncle Jack doesn't know it just yet, though, I like watching him get pulled around by her for ten minutes. It's amusing," he added. I laughed and looked over at the baby. If you walked up closer to her you could hear her breathing. It's kinda weird. "Why is she so tired?" he asked, seeing my look.

"If you didn't notice I was in the bathroom for more than half the game trying to get her to stop crying. She has to be tired," I answered, shrugging just as we heard a bark at the backdoor. That was quick.

Troy opened the door for her, and she flew past him, running towards the steps. Troy followed her, turning up the steps. I heard the door open and close again. When he came back down he went straight for the stereo, and I walked over to one of his dressers, and looked at the many trophies sprawled out on it. "Just so you know," I heard Troy murmur in my ear, and strong arms wrap around my waist, causing me to lean back against him without even thinking about it, or second guessing it. It felt normal. "I did notice you weren't there for more than half the game," he finished, and felt his lips on my neck.

"How long have you been in basketball?" I questioned, noting that all the trophies had basketballs on them.

"Since I was ten. Uncle Jack visited me, and took me to the park. I fell in love with it. Ever since then, every year on Christmas he sends me a new basketball," he answered. "My dad doesn't like the fact I am close with Uncle Jack, and good at basketball. It makes me everything he wasn't in high school, I guess. I always wished Uncle Jack was my dad, anyways," he confessed.

I turned around in his arms and layed my hands on his shoulders, making my arms lay on top of Troy's. "What are your parents names?" I asked, lacing my hands together behind his neck.

Troy didn't question why I wanted to know their names. "Lucille and Julian," he told me. "Or Lucy and Jule," he added their nicknames.

"So Jack and Jule, like Jack and Jill went up the hill.." I trailed off and tried to hide my laugh.

Troy nodded, smirking. "Yeah, like the nursery rhyme," he agreed. "What were your parents names?" he asked in return.

"Well, you know Marie was my moms name. My dad's name was Edward, but everyone called him Ed or Eddie," I responded. "It's also Drew's middle name," I told him.

"I have two middle names, and neither of them are after my father," he replied, his hands moved forward to grip my hips. "David Alexander, those are my middle names."

I smiled at him. "Do you think it is weird that we just tell each other things like that? Like our middle names, our parents names, our complete backgrounds, birthdays. Mine is December fourteenth by the way," I asked.

He shook his head, his face becoming serious. "No, you're easy to open up to," he said, his voice low. I nodded, noticing the change in our atmosphere, it became more serious, a little intense. He leaned forward in a move I knew meant he was about to kiss me. I dodged it, and he kissed my cheek. He pulled back slightly, his eyes questioning. "What?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

"What are we Troy?" I questioned, my voice as low as his.

He leaned in so his forehead was resting against mine. "We're friends," he answered, smiling slightly. "Really, really, really good friends," he explained. "That's okay, isn't it?"

Sharpay was right. It didn't take long at all for me to realize that I didn't want this just behind the scenes thing. I didn't want to be all the things a girlfriend is behind closed doors without a commitment. I wanted to know that I am the only girl he is kissing and telling these things to. I wanted to be able to hold his hand in the hall, and kiss him whenever I felt like it. Not just in an enclosed room where no one could see us. I wanted him, all of him. His everything, his mind, his.. heart. Because he would eventually get mine, and I would want his in return if he could give it to me. I wanted a lot of things, apparently.

I nodded anyways. "Yeah," I croaked. Even though I wanted all of him, if this was all he was going to give me, I was going to take it. Because it is better than nothing. "It's fine."

* * *

**The only part of this chapter I like is the end. So, I will get if a lot of you don't like it either.**

**There is news of his parents. I had a hard time writing that, and going back to read it, it shows. **

**Longest chapter yet.  
**

**Next chapter is a time jump, and we get into his relationship issues, which leads to something you will hate me for. Which is good, because that means I am doing a good job. A bit of an emotional melt down is in the works for someone too, anyone want to guess? **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**Even though it sucks.**

**--Kayleigh  
**


	6. Tell Me Why

**Thanks for liking the chapter, hopefully I'll make this one better. For some reason, this one seems easier to write for me. Maybe that will show, and who knows, I might actually like this chapter. Hmm...  
**

**Review please.**

**Song inside is Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional. Love them.**

* * *

Tell me why you cried, and why you lied to me  
Tell me why you cried, and why you lied to me

Well I beg you on my bended knees  
If you'll only listen to my pleas  
Is there anything I can do

-- Tell Me Why, by The Beatles

**

* * *

**

"Okay," Sharpay started about three weeks later on a Wednesday. She paused to grab some popcorn in her bag and throw a kernel at me. I easily caught it in my mouth. "Who would you rather go all the way with, Danny Zuko, or Kenickie?" she questioned and caught the popcorn I threw at her with her mouth. We're in music, and our teacher is gone all week for some reason, so we are watching _Grease. _But our sub who was reading a _Star Trek_ book, fell asleep at his desk, so we are all kinda just hanging out.

I smiled at the question. "Danny," I answered right away, catching another piece of popcorn. Troy, Chad, Ryan, and Shane are in the back row, being guys, and throwing rolled up pieces of paper at people. We're in in the row in front of them, eating the popcorn we got out of the vending machine before class because we knew we were watching the movie.

"You answered that one pretty quickly, G, care to explain why?" she asked, digging into her bag.

I shrugged, throwing a handful of popcorn into my mouth. "Well, when John Travolta was young, he was hott, he has the whole bad boy thing going on, and in the end he is willing to change for Sandy," I told her, and she grinned. "Plus, he can sing," I added.

"I wonder who you just described," she commented, and I glared at her. She turned to the back row, and watched as Troy threw a ball of paper at the teacher, hitting him in the head, but he kept sleeping. "Can Troy Boy sing?" she questioned, looking back at me. I shrugged, picking up my water bottle from the floor and taking a swig. "Troy!" she whisper-yelled. Oh, God. He looked over at her, as did the rest of the guys. "Can you sing, like, well?" she asked.

The music room doesn't have desks, there are six rows of chairs, and one of those music holder thingys to hold music on. But we don't only sing in here, we learn about musicians, and old musicals, and composers. On top of that, we sing. But only sometimes. We should really call this class music appreciation. Troy scooted his chair up so he was in between me and Sharpay. "Why?" he replied, giving me a long stare.

"Don't look at me, she is the one who asked the question," I told him, gesturing towards Sharpay with my head.

He looked over at her and she grinned, before she could answer truthfully, I kicked her in leg with the heel of my boot. She winced slightly. "We were just talking about who would be the Danny Zuko in our school, because Gabriella would be Sandy, of course," she lied. "And in order to be Danny, you would have to sing? So, can you?"

His arm came around the back of my chair but I was turned sideways in it, with my legs sprawled out across the chairs next to me. Sharpay was three chairs away because we were throwing popcorn at each other. "Am I the only candidate up for Danny, or do I have to fight for the position?" he replied. He does tend to answer a question with a question.

But he looked over at me for the answer. "Well, it's between you and Ryan, and I know he can sing," I answered, grinning myself at look in his eye. He didn't like it very much that I told him Ryan was up for the part. He doesn't have a right to be jealous anyways, it's not like he is my boyfriend or anything. "But, I think of Ryan as a brother, so if you can sing the position is yours," I added.

"Wait, what place would I be in?" Shane asked, scooting forward. "Because Sandy doesn't have a brother," he explained.

Sharpay cut in before I could. "Yeah, you don't exist in the movie, sorry Shane," she answered, making Troy chuckle. "So, Troy can you sing or not?"

"For Gabriella, of course I'll sing," he told her, but was looking at me. "And I guess you can say I sing well, but I've only really ever sang in the shower or when I am playing Sadie," he added. Sadie is the name of his guitar. Like in The Beatles song, Sexy Sadie. He's weird, and very lucky I like The Beatles.

Over us, the bell rang, and I stuffed my empty bag of popcorn and water bottle into my bag and stood, before I started leaving like everyone else, I straightened out my short forest green dress that had a low neck line that was made in ruffles. I pulled my long gray cardigan that is as long as the dress up onto my shoulders because it fell down a little. My outfit is finished off with knee high black boots and my hair, which was done by Sharpay this morning, isn't as curly, but instead is flowy, and I tied some of my long bangs to the back of my head with a clip. Troy winked at me and followed Chad out of the room. Me, Chad, and Troy are in the same history class. Chad actually likes history, so he is in honors history.

"So I take it you didn't talk to Troy this morning in first period," Sharpay commented, walking with me out of the room.

I shook my head. "No," I replied, walking slowly, because Chad and Troy were in front of us. "Before you start on how I have been trying to talk to him about this particular subject for like a week, let me remind you that I am having trouble doing it," I told her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Gabriella," she started, annoyance in her voice. "You aren't happy, okay? You have to remember that," she said. She grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn and face her. "I know you think if you tell him you want more, he'll just drop you, but I think you are wrong. Maybe he needs that little push to finally get up the balls to ask you out," she told me.

I rolled my lips together. "Or maybe he doesn't do the whole relationship thing, and when I tell him I want more, he'll tell me he can't do it, and just find another girl who can," I corrected.

"If that is true, then he isn't the guy for you, and you need to look for the one who is," she replied.

I looked down. "Sharpay.. you just don't get it," I told her, and walked into my history class we are standing in front of, successfully ending our conversation, and sat down in my seat in front of Troy, and next to Chad. Chad stopped talking to Troy and looked over at me.

"Who would I be in the movie?" he asked, moving out to the edge of his seat.

I shook my head. "Chad, ignore that, really, it doesn't matter," I answered, crossing my legs.

"Yeah, Chad, it doesn't matter," Troy agreed from behind me. "Besides, that wasn't even what they were talking about. That was a lie they said so I wouldn't really know why they wanted to know if I can sing," he explained, and I turned in my seat to look at him. "If you want a true opinion if I can sing, Brie, all you had to do was ask Chad, because he's heard me while I play Sadie," he told me.

I looked over at Chad was was grinning at me and Troy. "Ella, the boy can sing," he said with a nod of his head. "I can't believe you haven't heard him sing," he added.

"Why would I hear him sing, it's not like I am around him twenty four seven like you are," I replied, hearing a buzzing come from my purse, a sign that I am being texted, but for now I am ignoring it.

Chad nodded. "Yeah, I know," he agreed. "But I thought you would have heard him by now," he told me. I crinkled my eyebrows at him, confused by what he meant.

I was going to ask him to explain a little when the bell rang above us, and I had to turn around in my seat. I was thinking about it all period, especially when it turned out that Mr. Maynes was showing us a clip from the History Channel. I didn't help much that I felt Troy's fingers making insignificant doodles on my back the whole time because no one could see us in the darkness. I was completely zoned out when Mr. Maynes flicked the lights on as soon as the bell rang and everyone stood up. Chad said bye to me with a hug, and slapped Troy's hand with a man half hug thing because we don't see him again until lunch.

I was quiet on the way to gym, partly because I was annoyed that he up and told Chad the truth about me and Sharpay's lie during third period, and partly because I wanted to know why hearing him sing is so important. "Stop analyzing it, Brie," Troy finally spoke up as we stopped at the girls locker rooms. "You'll hear me sing soon," he told me, before looking around to see if anyone was in the hall, which no one was because the bell was going to ring any second. He pressed his lips to mine quickly before he went on his way.

I don't get it. What is the big deal with hearing him sing? In gym, the girls did weight lifting, while the guys did football, so I didn't see Troy at all. After gym, he was no where to be found, and Charlie, a guy in Troy's gym class, informed me that Troy was called down to the office, so I went to lunch alone.

I was setting my stuff down on the table when Shane came to me with a big revelation. "He's gay," he announced, a smile on his face. I turned to him and shook my head. Shane doesn't know what is going on between me and Troy, so he keeps guessing, and most of them have me laughing. "No, Twin, he is, you just can't tell me. He outed himself to you, and you are now his best friend. You're the Grace to his Will," he explained.

"No, he isn't Shane. Trust me, Troy Bolton is not gay," I replied, laughing slightly at the accusation.

"If I ever guess right, will you tell me that I am, right?" he questioned, sitting down in the seat next to me, and pulled on my hand so I was sitting too.

I nodded, Shane is the one brother who I know would maybe kinda sorta understand. I mean he is my twin. "Yeah, if you guess right, I'll tell you," I answered, looking down. "But you might not like what the thing actually is," I added, fiddling with my fingers.

"Why can't you just tell me?" he asked, and I looked up at him. "I'm your twin, you know that I wouldn't tell our brothers, I'm on your side most of the time," he reminded me.

"I know, but that's most of the time, and I'm not sure that if this time will be one of those most of the times," I told him, wondering if that even made sense to me. He nodded and I guess understood.

"It can't be that bad, Gabs," he replied. "It's not like you guys are some weird friends with benefits and you're just another one of this girls," he added. I opened my mouth to speak and closed it again. "You- your-" he tried to form words. "Gabriella!" he exclaimed. "You became just another one of Troy Bolton's girls!?" he stated, more than asked.

I grabbed his hand and stood and started to pull him out of the cafeteria. We past Sharpay and I gave her a red alert look. I pulled him into the nearest empty classroom and locked the door behind us. "You can't tell anyone," I immediately told him.

"Hell if I can't," he responded, and started for the door, I pushed him back with my hands. "You guys haven't, like, had, you know," he said. "Have you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I swear," I assured him. "Look, it started about three weeks ago, the week I got the baby," I told him. "First it was just talking, and flirting, I mean he's Troy freaking Bolton. Then we started making out, and it turned into this whole really, really, really good friends thing," I informed him. He looked mad, and ran a hand through his hair every couple seconds. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't like it. I just- Shane, I like him so much. You don't even understand, I've never felt this way before, and I've liked boys before, and I've kissed boys before. He's different," I finished.

"Yeah, he's fooling around with my baby sister, do you know how much balls that takes? Every guy in this school knows you are basically off limits because of me and Johnny. I can't believe you went and fell for Troy Bolton, Gabriella," he said in disbelief.

"I haven't fallen for him completely," I corrected. "Yet," I mumbled under my breath. "God, why doesn't anyone get it? I've never felt this way before, Shane. And before you say we are just sixteen almost seventeen and I can't feel that much for him, I do. He doesn't look at me like I am just the Montez girl, he doesn't look at me with that sad look so many people do because Mom and Dad died. He looks at me like I am normal, like I am just a girl and he is just a boy. He is really good to me, Shane," I told him.

I heard him sigh. "If he really was good for you and to you, then you wouldn't be doing this while friends with benefits thing and you would be together, if Drew allowed. You aren't like the rest of the girls at school, Gab. And I'm not just talking about the fact that boys have raised you since we were twelve, you're different because you have your own mind, you don't follow the crowd like everyone else, you don't change yourself for anyone because you know who you are. Don't do this for him, you just said you don't like what you are doing with Troy, so change it," he told me.

"Don't you think I have been trying to do that?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I have been, for over a week now, and I just can't. I'm afraid that if I tell him I want a commitment, then he will just tell me we can go back to the way we were and he'll find some other girl who is just fine with the arrangment. Because more than half the girls in this school would be fine with the whole thing me and Troy have," I explained.

"Again, Gabs, you aren't like the rest of the girls in this school. Whatever you have with Troy isn't healthy for you. You might think he will just blow you off, and to be realistic, he might," Shane told me. Yeah, that makes me feel better. "But you can't keep doing this if you aren't happy. You know me, Twin, I'm not going to run off and tell our brothers about this, but I'm not going to let you continue doing it if you don't want to," he finished.

I nodded. "Give me until Friday, okay? I'll try," I proposed.

"If by Friday you haven't done anything to rectify this situation, I'll do it for you. I am your big brother," he replied. I nodded in agreement, technially he is my big brother. "Let's go to lunch before Sharpay freaks out on you, Lord know when you two aren't around each other for a significant amount of time, all hell breaks loose around her," he told me, and I laughed, hugging him.

"Thanks, Twin," I mumbled into his shoulder. He just shrugged in response and opened the door for me. "So, I have a proposition for you," I started as he walked. "You know that house party that is happening at Brett Weaver's house on Friday?" I asked, Shane nodded. "Drew's rule for me to go is that I can go as long as you and Johnny do, and I ride home with one of you. Johnny's going, and Sharpay is begging me to go, so all I need is for you to go, because Sharpay is making Ryan go," I told him as we approached the cafeteria. He rubbed his chin as if he was thinking about it. "Shane, pleeeeeeease," I begged.

"Fine, as long as you talk to him by Friday," he said, and I nodded. He looked behind me and the look on his face changed. I looked behind me and Troy was there, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Shane, go, I'll be in there in a couple minutes," I told him, giving him a pointed look. He nodded and brushed past me to the cafeteria.

As soon as the door was closed, Troy was next to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to lead me somewhere. I just followed, practically knowing where he was taking me. He opened the roof top door and led me up the steps. Once we were at the top, he pinned me against the metal railing. "What were you guys talking about for so long?" he questioned, lacing my free hand with his.

"Just a family thing," I answered, lying pretty well. "Where were you after gym?" I asked in return.

He grinned. "I got called down to the office. One too many lates, I can't do detention after school because of basketball practice, so I am serving it during free period today," he answered. "It's too bad, though, because I wanted to spend some time with you," he added, leaning his head down towards mine.

"Why is it weird that I haven't heard you sing? I mean, Chad said I should have already or something," I said. He unlaced one of our hands, and entangled it into my hair.

"Because, I've only sung in front of people that I care about," he told me. "Chad has because, well, he is my best friend. My uncle has because he is like a father to me, and other than that no one else has," he explained. "And it isn't because I'm scared to sing in front of people, if I had to I would, for now though, I only sing in front of people that I care about. Why don't you come over my house tonight," he asked out of no where.

I smiled, and wrapped my arm around his middle. "You want me to come over your house tonight," I repeated and he nodded. "To hear you sing?" I went on, and he smiled. "Because you care about me," I finished.

"Well," he cut in. "That isn't the only reason I want you to come over tonight, but yeah, that will be one of our activities," he told me. "We should go before your brother gets any ideas about us," he informed me. I was a little let down, he hasn't even kissed me yet. He must have noticed because he brought his hand forward so his thumb could run over my bottom lip. "Baby, you have no idea how much I want to spend the rest of lunch up here with you, but we can't," he told me.

I nodded, knowing this was true. People, like my brothers and our friends, would notice. "I know," I whispered.

"Tonight, six o'clock," he told me, and removed his body from mine. I kissed my cheek lightly and somehow my legs started moving and I was walking down the steps, leaving Troy up there.

Tonight, I decided. If I matter that much to where I will hear him sing, I have to be important enough to where he'll finally ask me to be his girlfriend. I'll talk to him tonight.

-

"I can't believe you are going over there, alone, and lying to Drew about it," Shane said, as I was slipping my boots back on that I had taken off when I got home.

"It isn't a full blown lie. I will be hanging with Sharpay, just not for the whole time," I corrected. "Shane, you are the one who is giving me a dead line for talking to him. Well, I am, tonight, I thought you would be happy," I told him, standing up from my bed and throwing my purse over my shoulder.

Shane nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't mean you had to do it alone, at his house, without anyone else around. Coach Bolton won't even be there," he replied.

My cell phone started ringing in my bag, meaning Sharpay is out front. "Twin, just trust me," I stated, walking for the door. "It's not like we are going to have sex or anything," I added, making a grossed out look appear on Shane's face. "Look, I'll be fine, I swear, if anything happens, which it won't, Chad and Sharpay are a five minute walk away," I assured him.

"Fine, but call me if anything big does happen," he said, going all big brother on me. I nodded, opening my bedroom door, and Shane followed me out. I yelled bye to Noel and Drew, seeing as they are the only ones home, along with a couple of Noel's friends. "Call, Gab!" Shane yelled out the door as I walked down the driveway. I got into Sharpay's car and waved to him.

"He is driving me insane, like because I am telling Troy that I want more tonight, and if he doesn't, he is going to freak out and kill me or something," I told her as we drove out of my neighborhood.

Sharpay looked over at me after we turned at a corner. "Are you nervous?" she asked, driving towards Troy's house instead of Chad's. "My intuition tells me Troy wants the same, but you never know," she went on.

"Okay, Shar, that isn't really helping," I informed her. "Yeah, I am nervous, but I told Shane I would change what me and Troy are by Friday, or he will deal with it. No offense to my brother, because I love him to death, but if him and Troy get into a fight, I think Troy would win," I said. "Plus, I have been trying to talk to him about this for a week now, I feel like if I don't do it tonight, I will chicken out. If he cares enough about me to where he wants to sing in front of me, he has to care enough to where he will want to commit, right?" I asked, looking over at her.

She nodded while she turned. "It should," she replied. Sharpay stopped in front of Troy's house. I opened the car door and stepped out. "If anything happens, call me," she said as I shut the door.

"Why do you and Shane think that something is going to go seriously wrong?" I asked since the window was down.

She shrugged. "Just thinking realistically, G," she said and drove off. I sighed started to walk around the house to the back.

I've been to his house many times, most times it leads to us, in his bed, making out. We haven't really gone that far, my shirt has been on its way off, and his has been off, and on top of the clothes stuff. I knocked lightly on the glass door, and barking was heard instantly. The door opened and Troy moved his body so I could get in. Trix immediately was at my feet.

"Hey, Trixy," I greeted, bending down so I was at her level, she's too big to pick up now. "You're a pretty doggie, yes you are," I talked to her like a baby. She licked my face and I pulled my head back, but continued to pet her. "You're a cute puppy," I told her, scratching her back. I heard Troy chuckling at me like he usually does when I greet Trix. "I see your owner still doesn't understand that it is fun to have a puppy, huh?" I asked her, smiling when she tried to lick my face again.

"Yeah, let her stay over your house and chew all your stuff and see if you still love her as much as you do now," Troy proposed as I stood up and dropped my bag on the couch next to us. He grabbed my hips with his hands and pulled me against him. "Hey," he whispered, kissing me gently. I smiled into it and closed my eyes. "I wish I didn't have detention tomorrow again during free period," he murmured against my lips.

I pulled away slightly and opened my eyes. "Maybe you should try getting to class on time more often," I told him, threading my fingers through his hair.

He smiled and leaned into my hand. "I'm only late to the classes I don't have with you," he replied, and I shook my head at him while rolling my eyes. Troy smirked at me and started leading me over to the folded up futon couch and sat down, pulling me down into his lap.

"I can sing too," I told him out of no where, causing him to laugh lightly. "Well, everyone can, but I guess I am good, Ryan tries to make me join the musical every year because he thinks I am great. But I always say no. I kinda have stage fright," I told him. "I never really did before my parents died, but I have since they did. Two weeks after they died, there was a talent show at school, and I was supposed to sing, but I pulled out because the only reason I joined was for my mom. So every year when Ryan asks me, I tell him I can't act, and Ms. Darbus hates me," I explained. "Which is partly true."

"You want to hear me sing now?" he asked quietly. I nodded, and got off his lap because he made a movement to get up. I sat down on the coffee table in front of the futon, and he sat on the futon in front of me, his guitar in his arms. "Do you like Dashboard Confessional?" he questioned, strumming the strings.

"Yeah," I answered, biting my lips. He didn't tell me what song he was singing, but instead started playing it. I recognized it as Hands Down instantly.

_Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me_

Chad was right, Troy was a great singer, like he could be a professional singer.

_My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer_

He went on, and I was completely taken, not paying attention anything else in the room. My eyes didn't move off Troy, but they did move from his eyes, to his mouth, to his hands and repeated the cycle over and over again. There was something about Troy singing to me that was appealing, it made me feel weak in the knees, and I was happy I was sitting, it felt like I was going to melt. It's hard to explain.

_And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it,  
that you meant it,_

He started to finish the song and I wished he would sing another, but I wasn't sure how to ask. When he was done, he leaned Sadie against the futon, and looked at me. "So, what do you think?" he asked, intertwining one of his hands with mine.

"You're, like, really good," I muttered, making him smile.

"I'm glad, your opinion matters to me," he replied, making a sandwich out of our hands and I smiled at it. There was a sudden tug on my hand, and Troy leaned back against the back of the futon, still tugging on my hand. I slid off the table, and onto the futon, straddling Troy's lap. Since I am wearing a dress, a lot of my legs showed. "You matter to me," Troy confessed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling so I was all the way against him. My arms looped around his neck in return. I closed the gap between our lips and pushed mine against his. He immediately responded to the kiss, and one of his hands came up to the back of my head to hold me where I was. I massaged my lips with his, trying to get as close to him as possible. His hand in my hair slid down my back and towards my leg, only slowing down when it reached the bare skin of my leg, and squeezed gently.

I found myself wanting him to do more than just squeeze my thigh, I wanted him to go further underneath my dress, and it scared me. I'm not even in a relationship with this guy. I pulled away, causing his eyes to open and look at me strangely. He pushed off the back of the couch so he was sitting up straight and cupped my cheek with his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

I cleared my throat and got up off his lap, ignoring his groan that I was getting off him. "W-we have to talk," I stuttered out, crossing my arms over my chest, and backed up as he stood and made a move to walk towards me. "No, you stay there and I stay here," I told him like a five year old.

He took another step forward, and I did one backwards. "Brie, what's going on?" he questioned, sticking his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans that matched his white and blue plaid button up shirt.

"Nothing, I just have to get this out, and I can't do it well if you are touching me," I answered, and he lifted his eyebrows in confusion. "Alright so, you and me have this whole really good friends thing going on, right?" I asked, and he nodded. "I can't.. do that.. anymore," I told him. Before he could speak, I started talking again. "It's not that I don't like being with you, I do, trust me, I do," I started. "I just can't keep doing it behind the scenes anymore. I don't want to be the girl you have behind closed doors anymore, Troy, I can't do it anymore. I like you so much, that- I've never felt this way before, Troy. I want more. I want a relationship. With you, I want to be in a relationship with you," I stated. "Like, exclusively."

He rubbed his neck awkwardly, not a good sign. "Gab, I just don't think that is a good idea for us," he replied. "What is wrong with what we have now?" he asked.

"What's wrong with it is that I don't know you aren't doing this with other girls, Troy. This isn't the kind of girl I am, anyway. I'm not the friends with benefits girl. I'm a relationship girl, and I don't want to change myself like that for you. It's not who I am," I told him.

"And I don't want you to change who you are," he said. "I like who you are, I like you, I just don't think we should be in a relationship," he added.

"That doesn't make sense Troy!" I exclaimed. "You like me, but you don't want to be with me? How does that work?" I asked.

He groaned lightly and ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't think we should, you have to understand that," he responded.

I scoffed. "I'm standing here, in front of you, telling you exactly what I feel. That I have never felt this way before, that I want to be with you so much that it hurts, and all you can say is that we shouldn't be together and I have to understand," I said, disbelief in my voice. "Well, I'm sorry Troy, I don't understand. I don't understand at all," I told him.

"Look, I- Gabriella I'm-" I cut him off by holding my hand up like a stop sign.

"Do not even say you are sorry," I demanded, reaching for my bag. "This whole thing with us, the really good friends thing, it's over," I told him, swinging my bag over my shoulder. "The making out, late night phone calls, constant flirting, touching me when no one is looking, all of it. I can't do it anymore," I informed him.

"Gabriella I'm s-" he started again but I shook my head at him.

"Do not say you are sorry!" I exclaimed, knowing that he was going to try and apologize again. He moved to take a step towards me, but I stepped back. "I'm done here, Troy. So, I'm going to go now, it would be smart of you not to follow," I told him, opening the sliding glass door.

He shoved his hands into his pockets again. "Can I at least give you a ride home?" he asked quietly.

"That would entail touching you because you own a motorcycle. That isn't something I feel like doing right now," I replied, stepping outside. "I'll find my own way home," I mumbled to myself and closed the door behind me before walking up the driveway at a fast pace, and all the way to Chad's house. I was sincerely happy to see Sharpay's pink and white convertible in the driveway. I knocked on the door nonstop until someone opened it.

It was Chad. "Gabriella? Aren't you supposed to be at Troy's?" he asked, opening the glass door for me to come in.

"Where's Sharpay?" I asked in return, ignoring his question. I heard the clicking of heels and his kitchen door swung open. "So how is thinking realistically work for you? Because it sucks for me," I told her, looking down.

She was instantly in front of me and wrapping her arms around me. "Oh, hunny, I'm sorry," she said in my ear, and I hugged her tightly back. "You're best friend is a dick," I heard her tell Chad.

"Yeah, he is," I mumbled into her shoulder. But the worse part of it is, I was wishing I could take the last twenty minutes of my life back. I wanted Troy back.

-

If another person ran in front of me screaming that Troy did it, I am going to rip my hair out. Whoopee-fucking-do. He made the winning basket at the buzzer, yippee! Let's all pick him up and carry him around on our shoulders. Oh, wait, they already did that. I've been in a bitchy mood since Wednesday. Shane give me an 'I told you so' speech about how Troy Bolton is not boyfriend material as soon as I got home and told him what happened. I don't recall him ever telling me that, but he swears he did.

Shane has become my personal body guard, keeping Troy away from me, well more like me away from him. I'm never alone in the halls, Shane or Sharpay are always with me. Sometimes it is Ryan and Kelsi, both have no idea why I am being treated like a three year old. All my brothers have noticed my PMS-y mood, and I have blamed it on my period so they don't get suspicions, which I had last week, they just don't know it already left.

And to top it all off, it seems as I have already been replaced. Yep, yesterday Troy walked in with Heidi Brooks hanging off his arm. Sharpay saw before me and told me she already asked Chad, no Heidi is not his girlfriend, just a 'really good' friend according to Troy. Sound familiar? She hangs all over him like she is claiming property on him. Plus, he invited her to sit at our lunch table, meaning I get to watch her flirt horribly with him for forty five minutes. Oh the joy.

"If you keep your pretty face like that any longer, it will freeze that way," Sharpay spoke up from next to me as we fought our way to her car, Sharpay's arm is linked through mine, my hand is in my pocket, gripping my phone, which is buzzing, meaning a text from Shane asking why I didn't wait for him outside the boys locker room. My response will be I am not three fucking years old and I know how to get back to Sharpay's car from the gym.

"It's not like it matters, no one is looking at me, they are all jumping with glee for Troy fucking Bolton and his winning shot," I mumbled, stopping once we reached Sharpay's pink and white convertible.

Chad appeared in front of us. "Hey, we don't need any of that," he said, hugging Sharpay, and she leaned into his side, her arm around his middle. "Have you noticed that the F bomb comes from her mouth a lot lately?" he asked, looking over at Sharpay, who has her head snuggled into his shoulder and nodded slightly.

I felt an intense want for what Sharpay has with Chad. Only with Troy. I wanted to hug him in his victory and snuggle into him. I wasn't mad that Sharpay had it, she deserves it, I just- I don't know. "Leave me alone and hug your girlfriend," I ordered him, and he obliged, wrapping his arms around Sharpay. I sat down on the hood of her car, staring at my skirt intently because it was better than staring at my best friend cuddle with one of my best guy friends. My new silver skirt I got on Wednesday because Sharpay said I needed retail therapy. My black top though, isn't new. It has straps not sleeves, and the neck hem line is see through, but the see through material doesn't dip down low into my cleavage that much. Finishing the look off with black strappy high heels. I left my hair alone, like usual, and just brushed it, leaving it in its soft curls.

"Here you are," Shane said, walking up to us. I looked up and lifted my chin at him in hello before looking down again. "Come on guys, the parking lot is clearing out, meaning the party is starting like now," he said, slapping Chad in the back. Chad pulled away from Sharpay, whispering something in her ear and kissed her. She nodded to what he said and let go of him so he could walk over to Jason's car because he is taking him to the party. "Let's go," Shane told us, and Sharpay unlocked her car. I jumped into the back seat, Shane followed. Sharpay pressed a button, making her top fold down. I watched Chad walk over to Jason's car, bumping fists with Troy, whose bike was parked next to Jason's car. Johnny laughed at something Troy said, and Heidi was already on the back of Troy's bike, behind him.

"Sharpay, get me out of here," I demanded softly from the back. She looked back at me and saw were I was staring. She nodded slightly, starting the car, and Shane's arm wrapped around my shoulders, and he tugged. I laid my head down on his shoulder. As we went by Johnny he waved, yelling he would meet us there.

I was quiet the whole ride to Brett's house. The only one who talked the whole ride were Shane and Ryan, and it was about the Winter Musical. I saw Sharpay peeking at me in the rear view mirror the whole time. We pulled up to the house that cars already surrounded and she turned the car off. I decided to leave my purse in the car, on the floor under a hoodie I found in the back, and only brought my phone with me. I got out and stood next to Sharpay who was looking expectantly down the road.

"Shar, I'm going to go in with Shane, alright?" I told her, taking a step backwards.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to wait for Chad then we will find you in there, okay?" she replied, and I gave her a smile in yes. But she wouldn't find me. She'd spend the whole time with Chad, and have fun with him. Eventually she would forget that she had to find me. And I wasn't mad about it, she was allowed to spend time with him. I would rather her having fun than watching me like a babysitter.

I followed Shane and Ryan into the already packed house. I grabbed Ryan's arm so I would lose him and and Shane in the crowd. Every room had its lights off besides the kitchen, I quickly realized. There was a fog machine somewhere, going off leaving the room cloudy. Brett had found a strobe light somewhere and flashes of light were the only source of light, but it was dim. We stopped in the kitchen, and Shane immediately got a cup of beer, while I grabbed a can of coke. Beer tastes gross.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on with you, Gab?" Ryan asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Why are you," he said, looking towards his best friend. "Acting more protective than usual, and why are you," he went on, looking to me. "Acting like a bitch?" he asked.

I swallowed the liquid in my mouth. "Troy Bolton," I answered easily, seeing as no one was really in the kitchen. He blinked a couple times. "As Shane here puts it, I've become one of his many girls, you know, only without the sex. Two days ago, I told Troy I couldn't do the whole friends with benefits thing, and wanted more. He said thanks but no thanks. So, I'm a bitch, and Twiny is over protecting me," I finished, taking another sip from my drink.

"You.." Ryan trailed off. "And Troy Bolton," he said. Me and Shane nodded. "Wow. I mean, Sharpay always said you guys would be good together, but he actually had the balls to try?" he asked.

"Yeah, the dumb ass, but you can't tell anybody," Shane told him, lifting the cup to his lips, Ryan nodded. "Let's go find Johnny like he told us to," Shane said, finishing off his drink. I nodded, putting the can in my hand down and followed them. I ended up losing him and Ryan in the packed house, and wandered around for half an hour, looking for anyone that I could hang out with. I did manage to find Sharpay and Chad, but they were going upstairs, gross, so I left them alone. Even though they haven't had sex yet, they were going to do something I didn't want to stop them from. When I found Johnny, he was making out with some girl, again gross. And Shane and Ryan were absolutely no where to be found, they were probably looking for me.

I was pushing my way through the living room when I felt arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled back against a chest. I knew the feeling too well and that came over me. The warmth, heavy breathing, thumping heart, it was Troy Bolton holding me. "I've been looking for you," he murmured in my ear softly.

"Well, you found me, I have to go now," I replied, and tried to walk away, but his arms were locked around me like a steal cage. No. I had to get away from him before he used his weird magic on me and I didn't want to get way from him. "Troy.." I whispered in a pleading voice, but didn't know what to say.

I felt his steady breath on my neck. "I've missed you," he confessed quietly, and just like that I fell into his trap. I stopped trying to get out of his arms, and leaned back against his chest. "Dance with me," he ordered in a low voice, and my body started moving with his without thinking about it. His hands moved forward to grip my hips to put our pelvises in perfect synchronization. "God, you have no idea how good it feels to have your body against mine," he said in my ear.

I leaned my head back so it was against his shoulder. "Yeah, I do," I corrected him, and I could practically see the smirk on his face at my correction. With our bodies moving together perfectly, his hands fell from my hips and he laced both of his hands with mine. I squeezed his fingers gently, and he started swiveling his hips downward, so I did too. I felt him kiss my neck, and suck gently. I held back a moan and began slowly moving upwards as he directed. Once we were upright, he used my hands to twist me, and wrap his arms around my waist again. My arms looped around his neck, and kept our bodies touching, and moved my pelvis with his.

"You are so beautiful," he told me in my ear, and I pulled my head back so I could look him in the eye. Before I knew was happening, his lips were on mine, and we were walking. I was backwards, and he was forwards. I wasn't sure how he was keeping us from running into something, when my back hit a solid object. "Nobody better be in here," he informed me after he ripped his lips from mine. He turned the door knob behind me, and he walked me into the room, closing the door behind us, and locking it too. We didn't stop moving until the back of my knees hit what I guessed to be a bed, and I fell backwards. He smirked in the dark, and I sat up on me elbows. I felt his hands at the heel of my foot, slipping my shoes off.

"Troy, I'm not rea-" I started, but he cut me off by picking me up under the armpits and moved me up the bed so my head was at the pillows.

I pressed a soft kiss to my lips before responding. "I know you aren't, Brie," he said, laying on top of me. "We're not going to have sex, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, right?" he added, and I nodded. "When ever you want to stop, just tell me, okay?" he told me, causing me to nod again.

He must have taken his black slip on guy shoes off because I didn't feel them at my feet. He was wearing a dark blue plain t-shirt, with black jeans. He started off kissing me slowly, unbearably slowly, and slipped his tongue into my mouth only when I licked his bottom lip. I felt his fingertips on my stomach, brushing across my skin gently, and moving up a little bit each time. When his fingers slipped under my bra, I broke away from his lips and gasped. He smiled and my shirt was over my head and thrown behind him on the floor before I registered it. I returned the favor by pulling his off as soon as mine hit the floor. His mouth slammed back down onto mine, and his hands ran up and down my sides slowly. Every minute or so his fingers would travel underneath my strapless black bra, and every time I wished he would keep them there.

His hands traveled south after a while, and kept moving until he hit my bare thighs. He started pushing my skirt up to me hips, and folded it in half so my legs were free. Troy removed his lips from mine, and I whimpered. "I need you to trust me," he stated.

My chest was moving up and down at a fast pace to get air into my lungs. "Okay," I replied, nodding my head. His lips connected with mine, and he shifted his body so it was only laying on half of me. I felt his hand slowly moving up my leg and more into the inner side of my thigh.

His fingertips rubbed the hem of my underwear and I gasped slightly. "Are you okay with this?" he asked, trying to get air into his own lungs. I gulped, trying to gain some control of my body and nodded reassuringly. His lips were back on mine in a millisecond, and his fingers pushed my panties to the side and I pulled him closer by tugging on his neck. He slipped his finger and thumb into me making me gasp into his mouth at the feeling. He began to stroke me, and suddenly I felt him pinch my clit roughly, but I liked it, and moaned into his mouth. His finger dipped further into me, and I broke away from his lips, letting my head fall back against the pillows. He moved his mouth to my neck and began sucking on it. My hands gripped the blanket we were laying on, gripping so hard, I was white-knuckling it.

A deep moan erupted from my throat as he added a second finger than a third, and continued to pump into me. A fire started building in me, and I threw my head back into the pillows further. "Troy, I'm- something is-" I tried to tell him, but I couldn't form the words.

"I know, baby, I know," he whispered against my collar bone he was sucking on a moment before. The fire in my stomach continued to grow with every pump of his fingers. When his thumb began to caress my clit, the building sped up until there was an explosion within me. I was going to call out Troy's name when his mouth was on mine, silencing it. His fingers pulled out of me as I rode out the feeling. I was breathing heavily and smiling when I regained control of my body.

Troy's head was on the pillow next to me and was still partly laying on my body when it clicked in my brain. I just let Troy Bolton, a guy that I practically hate right now, finger me and give me my first orgasm at a house party, in someones bed that I don't even know. Fuck.

I was out from underneath him, and crawling off the bed before he could understand what was going on. I felt around the completely dark room for my shirt, finally finding it, and threw it on over my head.

"Gabriella, don't," Troy said, getting off the bed himself and pulling his shirt over his head too. I pulled my shoes on as quick as I could and moved towards the door when he grabbed my shoulders, and turned me around to pin me against the door. "Don't leave, please," he pleaded, boxing me in by his arms.

"What do you want, Troy, for me to return the favor?" I asked, trying to get out of my little cage but he wouldn't let me.

"What? No!" he exclaimed, pressing me even further against the door because I kept trying to get away. "Don't go yet, we need to talk," he told me, grabbed my arms with his hands so I would stop moving.

I tried to control my temper and bit my lip. "Why, Troy? What could you possibly want?" I questioned, looking up into his eyes in the darkness.

"I want you to tell me why. Tell me why you lied three weeks ago and said you were fine with us being just friends with benefits when you obviously weren't," he explained. "And I want you tell me now," he added.

I managed to push him away from me while he was talking. "Because I wanted something with you, Troy!" I exclaimed, running a hand through my hair. "When I asked you what we were and you said just really good friends I went along with it because I wanted more, but thought if I told you then you would want nothing to do with me. So I tried to do it, be the girl behind the scenes, but I just can't anymore. I'm not that girl, Troy, and I don't want to be. So I asked you two days ago to have more with me and you said no. You said no, and it hurt, it hurt so much, and I can't believe I just did this," I told him, and opened the door behind me and practically ran out of the room.

I knew he would follow me, I wasn't sure how I knew, but I did. I found my way out of the house because it was way less packed and ran across the lawn, and jumped behind some bushes on the side of the yard. I peeked through the bushes and found that Troy was out front, looking around. "Brie!" he called. "Gabriella!"

A girl came out of the house, and grabbed Troy's hands, a girl I knew to be Heidi. He didn't respond to her at first and kept looking around for me. After a minute or two, he stumbled back when she tugged, and followed her back into the house. I saw that Sharpay's car was gone. Shit, that means she left, most likely with Shane and Ryan, and maybe Chad. I stood and pulled my phone from my pocket. It was on silent. Thirteen unread texts, seven missed calls, and three voice mails. Oops. Some where from my older brothers too, and I saw that Jason's car wasn't around either.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, not good. I began running down the sidewalk, and continued to do so for most of the way home. I am on the track team, I can run really well in heels. It was a ten minute run, and I walked the last three or four minutes. Every light in my house was one, and Jason's car was in his driveway next door. I ran up the pathway and threw the door opened and slammed it closed behind me. All my brothers were in the living room, all on their cell phones.

"I am so sorry!" I told them instantly. "I lost Shane and Johnny at the party, and when I finally came out front to wait at Jason's car it was gone. My phone was on silent, and really I didn't think to use it. I am sooo sorry," I explained, lying a little.

Drew came forward and hugged me immediately. "Are you alright, how did you get home?" he asked, pulling away. I was shocked he wasn't yelling at me and just looked at him for a moment. "Do you know how scared we were?"

"I walked slash ran home, and again, I am so sorry," I replied. "At the next party I won't leave Shane's side, promise," I told him. "I didn't mean to leave him in the first place, I lost him in the crowd," I confessed, this being the truth. Shane was staring at me strangely. He knows something.

Cole walked forward and picked me up, hugging me. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked, setting me back down. All my brothers hugged me, even Shane, but he whispered in my ear that we had to talk.

"I'm fine, guys I swear, nothing really happened, I just walked around the house the whole time," I lied, well a part lie. I did walk around the house, but something big did happen. "Why aren't you all, like, yelling at me for not following the car rule?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"Weird things happen at house parties, I just wish you had called when you realized Johnny and Shane had left, I would have some to pick you up," Drew answered. Yeah, weird things happen.

I noticed Shane looking at me strangely again. "Hey, do you guys remember when Mom and Dad died, and we all wanted to be close, so we slept down here?" I questioned, and they all said yeah. "Can we do that tonight? I just.. I don't know," I trailed off.

"I so call the couch!" Cole shouted, running upstairs to change. I laughed and followed.

"I call the pull out couch!" I yelled up the steps, and Shane said he was sharing with me. Tonight just might turn out to be a fun night and the Montez house. A sleepover, sorta. Yay! Hopefully this will hold Shane off for a little bit too.

* * *

**I actually kinda like this chapter. If that M-rated scene sucked, sorry, I know it does, but I felt like it had to be written.**

**If that seems like it is a little too soon to be happening, I don't think it is. I think it was okay, it wasn't like they had actual sex. I am not very good at those scenes yet, but I think I am getting better. **

**Do you think I am making the chapters too long? In my head I know where I want them to start and stop, it is just the middle I think I get carried away with. Review your opinion please!  
**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	7. You Won't See Me

**Thanks for the nice reviews guys, they really help me get initiative to start the next chapter. I've had this one in my mind for a little while, I hope you all like it.**

**I get that some of you think that Troy and Gabriella went a little bit too far in the last chapter, I understand why you think so. But I think it was a good enough time for that, but don't worry, they won't be going all the way for a little while.  
**

**Here is the emotional meltdown I was talking about, you finally get to see who it is.**

**Review please.

* * *

**

Though the days are few  
They're filled with tears  
And since I lost you  
It feels like years  
Yes, it seems so long  
Girl, since you've been gone  
And I just can't go on  
If you won't see me (You won't see me)  
You won't see me (You won't see me)

-- You Won't See Me, by The Beatles

* * *

"Gabriella, get up!" some one said as the they shook me. "Gabi, get up now!" Shane exclaimed, shaking me harder.

"Shane I swear to God, I will kill you if you do not leave me alone," I informed him, moaning into my pillow the next morning. My brothers and I ended up staying awake until five AM watching movies, hanging out, making weird food that no one would want to try, and wrestling each other. I am the reigning champ at kicking all my brothers asses, thankyouverymuch.

He shook me more, which annoyed me to no end. Me and Shane slept on the pull out bed that came from the love seat, Drew slept on the long couch, Cole slept on the recliner, and Johnny and Noel slept on the floor. "Gabriella, we have to talk now," he urged. I sat up and wiped my eyes. None of my other brothers were in the room, and their blankets were gone too. "It's a little past three in the afternoon," he supplied the answer I was going to ask for. Shane doesn't know what happened between me and Troy, I successfully avoided it by having the sleepover last night.

"Where are they?" I asked, sitting up and crossed my legs Indian style while I yawned, and pulled blankets up over me. I noticed Shane was already dressed and showered.

"Drew is in the kitchen, Cole is picking up a couple of his friends, and Johnny and Noel are at the grocery store, don't worry I told them you asked for chicken fingers and french fries the other day, so they are grabbing that," he told me. Yay. "Now you have to get up and in the shower because Johnny invited the whole team over, including cheerleaders, and they are due here around six. Johnny thought it would be funny to let you sleep and have everyone arrive with you here, wearing short shorts and a tank top with a haystack for hair while sleeping, but I thought I would be nice and wake you up," he informed me.

I was already out of bed and picking up my blankets and pillow to take upstairs. "Thanks for warning me," I called out to him as I walked up the steps. I was throwing my stuff on my bed and grabbing my towel when Shane walked in my room, stopping me from going to the bathroom and shower. "Did you forget something?" I asked him, letting my hair loose from its messy bun.

"Yes, me and you talking. I want to know what the hell happened last night between you and Troy, don't think I don't know you were with him," he answered, holding his arms up, blocking the door from me. Oh, we're five now, I see how it is. I ducked under his arm and ran down the hall into the bathroom, and locked it behind me. "Damn it, Gabriella!" he said in frustration.

I smiled in my victory and started the shower. "Sorry, Twin, you need to work on those reflexes," I told him through the door and started stripping so I could shower. I took a long one, knowing Shane would want answers as soon as I got out. I didn't even get dressed afterward, only wrapping a towel around me, so Shane would have to let me be in my room alone to change. When I opened the bathroom door, Shane was sitting against the opposite wall.

"Oh, gross," he mumbled to himself, shutting his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I am naked, Shane," I commented on my way past him, and he got up to blindly follow me. I closed my bedroom door in his face, and locked it. I knew he would wait outside the door again, but I didn't care. I got dressed slowly in a pair of tight blue jeans, and baby doll type style top that had black straps and was white with black outlines of butterflies on it. I didn't want to do anything with my hair, so I just brushed it, and finished off the look with my white flats. I didn't do anything special with my make up either.

When I was done with everything it was five forty five, and I still had to call Sharpay and invite her over, because I need to stay away from Troy tonight. Sharpay already knows everything that happened last night, I called her while Drew was making a concoction of unknown food. I opened my bedroom door and Shane was there, my phone in his hand. I made a noise of annoyance and grabbed it out of his hand. "No, you are not closing this door on me, we are talking," he told me quickly running into my room. I glared at him and closed the door behind him.

I opened my phone, which was thankfully locked, and texted Sharpay, telling her to come over now. "I don't get why you want to know so much," I replied, closing my phone and sat on my bed.

"Because last night before you disappeared, I saw you. I saw you dancing with Troy and kissing him, so I want to know what happened," he explained. "So, tell me," he added.

"Why do you keep assuming that I am going to give up my virginity to him when I am alone with him?" I asked, knowing what he really wanted to hear. Sharpay texted back saying she was already on her way, she found out about the little get together through Chad, but decided to come over early. Shane opened his mouth to speak but I started talking. "No, don't deny it, you do. You think that just because I like Troy, a lot, that when I am alone with him I won't be able to control myself and I'll just give it up to him," I told him. "That is really insulting, Shane, I would think you out of all of the brothers would have a little more faith in me. And just to make you feel better, no I did not have sex with him if you haven't figured it out already. I don't plan on losing my virginity until I am in love and in a steady relationship, and FYI I am in neither of those right now," I said.

Shane scratched his head with an unsure look on his face. "Would you mind telling me what happened after you disappeared with him then?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, my voice loud. I wasn't sure why I was starting to get mad at Shane, but I was. He just thinks that I am willing to give up my virginity to Troy when I am mad at him. Yes, I let him finger me, but that was just because I got carried away. I don't regret it, sorta. I regret that I had my first orgasm at a guys house I hardly know in someones bed I don't know. I regret that I had it when I am not in a relationship, which is kinda slutty. But I don't regret it being with Troy. Even though he has hurt me, I am glad it happened with him. "Yes, I do mind telling you. Nothing happened that I didn't let happen, and he didn't force anything on me just so you know because I know you were about to ask," I told him.

"Gabi, people are starting to get here!" I heard Sharpay yell up the stairs. Well, Sharpay is here, and I guess Ryan too.

I took in a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry for being mean, Shane, I just need you to trust me, okay?" I said quietly. "I know you are mad that I went along with the friends with benefits thing when I wasn't exactly happy with it, and you are mad at Troy for not wanting to be with me and that he hurt me for not wanting to do so. But this is my life, and I will work it out in one way or another, and when I want or need your help I won't hesitate to ask," I told him.

"I'm sorry for being nosy about all of it," he apologized. "You're right, it is your life, and although I am included in most of your life, this is one part I am not supposed to be totally involved in, but you have to know I hate that you are hurting right now because of him," he added.

"I know you do," I responded. "But I need you to act normal around him for the time being. Just like I will, no matter how much I am angry at the fact the doesn't want to be with me, and mad at him for replacing me so quickly with Heidi, we have to act normal, okay?" I told him.

He nodded. "Alright, a think a lot of people are here now. Let's get down there," he said and I stood from my bed, but before we walked out the door, I hugged him silently. He suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, causing me to squeal. He ran down the steps, and set me down at the bottom. "That is for avoiding me," he informed me, and walked into the living room. Most the team was here, and almost the whole cheerleading squad too. Before I could walk in there and find Sharpay, the doorbell rang in front of me. Nice timing.

I opened it only to see Troy Bolton with Heidi Brooks hanging off his arm. Great. "Hey, Brie," he greeted, walking in. Heidi gave me a fake smile. "Did you have fun at the party last night?" he asked, ignoring Heidi who tried to pull him directly into the living room. She scoffed at him and went into the living room by herself.

"I had a good time, did you like it?" I responded, glaring at him with my eyes.

He smirked at the question. "I had a great time," he answered, looking around us to see if anyone was in a close distance. No one was. He stared at me intently for a second or two before speaking. "I ran after you last night, you know," he told me in a low voice. "I saw you go outside, and followed you out, but then you were gone. How did you get home?" he questioned, taking half a step forward.

"I hid in the bushes and after you and Heidi went back into the party I ran home," I told him. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and looked down. "I told my brothers I just lost theml, and when I thought to go outside they were gone," I added. "They don't know I was with you."

He nodded. "I would have given you a ride home, you know. It's kinda my fault they left without you," he replied. "Look, I want you to know that when Heidi pulled me back into the party, I lost her purposely and went home," he told me.

"Why do I have to know that, Troy? It's not like we're together or anything," I responded harshly. "But it looks like you brought her here anyways," I added.

"No, no I didn't. I pulled into the driveway, and she was getting out of her mom's car. She latched herself onto my arm and walked with me to the door," he corrected. "We have to talk, Brie," he informed me in the same low voice. "Just me and you."

I bit my lip and looked down. "I already know what you want to say, Troy. Last night was great, but it didn't mean anything, and you still don't want to be with me," I told him.

He was about to respond when Johnny came over to us. "What have you two been talking about for so long?" he asked, swinging an arm around my shoulders, and looked at Troy expectantly for an answer.

"School, you know me and Gab are in most of the same classes, I was asking a question about one of them, but we're done now," he answered, not hesitating for a moment to think about it.

I nodded. "Yeah, we're done now," I agreed, and walked out from underneath Johnny's arm to the living room. I walked over to the couch next to Sharpay, who was talking to Chad about something. I interrupted her anyway. "Hey, Chad. We need to talk, Sharpay. Now," I informed her, grabbing her hand and pulled. I led her through the kitchen and out onto the back porch.

"First, ouch, that hurt. Two, yes, I saw you taking with Troy," she said, knowing what I wanted to talk to her about.

"I need you to do me a big favor," I told her, and she waited for the favor. "I need you to keep me away from Troy. Because he wants to talk to me, and if we are alone together it will lead to more than just talking, and I don't want to do more than just talking at this point in time. I'm not even sure if I want to talk to him."

She took in a deep breath. "If that is what you really want, I'll go on Troyella patrol," she responded, and I nodded. "Fine, lets go back in," she said and linked her arm through mine. We went back in through the kitchen where Noel and Cole were with a couple friends along with Drew, and into the living room where everyone else was.

"Hey, Gab, I need a favor," Johnny told me when I walked into the room. "I need your I-pod cord that connects to the stereo, can you get it for me?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be back in a sec," I replied, walking up the steps. As I approached my room, I noticed someone leaning against my door. Troy. Damn. "What are you doing up here?" I asked him as he pushed off my door and I opened it to go in my room. Troy followed me in and closed the door behind him.

"I may have suggested to Johnny to hook his I-pod up to the stereo, knowing you have a cord for it, then said I had to go up to the bathroom," he answered, a grin on his face. I reached for the cord on my desk, only to feel his arms wrap around my waist and be pulled back against his strong chest, much like last night. I made an effort to get away, but was slammed back into his body. "You're wrong," he stated softly into my ear. "Last night was great, but it meant something. It means something to me and I sure as hell know it means something to you," he murmured against my neck.

As he talked his lips brushed over my neck, and I wanted to close my eyes at the sensation it created. "It was my first, Troy," I whispered so quietly that it was barely audible, knowing he would know what I meant. I was having a bit of a hard time keeping my mind on talking to him. I felt him smile against the skin of my neck before kissing it softly.

"I know it was, baby," he replied softly, gripping my hips and turned me so I was facing him. His hands slipped into my back pockets and he pressed me against him. "And please don't tell me you wish it never happened," he added, and I tilted my head up towards him, and looped my arms around his neck.

I shook my head. "I don't regret that it was with you," I responded, remembering what I was thinking about a little while ago. His hands left my back pockets now that he was confident that I wasn't going to pull away. He gripped my hips again and he walked me until I felt my back press against the wall next to my bedroom door.

"I'm happy that I was the one to give it to you," he whispered before his lips were pressed against mine in an Earth shattering kiss that made me weak in the knees. He pushed himself more against me if it was possible to help keep me up. I tugged his neck down towards me so I had better access to him.

I pulled away panting, and put a hand on his chest so he wouldn't lean in for another kiss. I can't do this anymore. "Troy, we have to stop this," I said in between me breathing. "When we are together, it is great, I feel great and it is just all around great, but then when I'm not around you I just remember that you don't want to be with me," I told him.

He didn't seem to care I had my hand on his chest to block him, and just came forward so he was pressed against me again. He opened his mouth to speak when my bedroom door was thrown open. I was about to block one of my brothers from killing Troy when I saw Sharpay walk through. "You guys have no idea how lucky you are I convinced Johnny that I should come find you," she told us. "And you didn't even move away from her, you're still pressed against her like a sandwich," she added.

"Her and I have to talk, Sharpay," he informed her. "So, if you could go now.." he said grabbing the door and tried to close it, but she put her body into it.

"Uh uh, I am not leaving you guys up here. Gabi put me on Troyella patrol, so you should be the one to go, especially since Heidi has been asking where you are," she replied, pointing towards the hallway.

He looked down at me and I could see him contemplating what he should do. "You should go, Troy, Heidi is looking for you," I told him in a quiet voice. He sighed, pushed off me, and left. I slid down the wall and pulled my legs to my chest as Sharpay closed the door behind her. "I think I might be bipolar," I mumbled to myself.

Sharpay bent down next to me. "No, you're not. You're just a teenage girl," she corrected. "Everyone says being a teenager was the best time of their lives, I think they just forgot what it actually is like being a teenager," she added. "All Heidi's are bitches. I mean on _The Hills_ Heidi is such a bitch to LC and they were best friends. And I'm sure Heidi Klum is a bitch once in a while," she told me.

"Most girls just hate Heidi Klum because she looks perfect, not because she could be a bitch," I replied, laughing slightly.

"Not everyone can be a model," Sharpay said and sat down next to me, and I leaned my head onto her shoulder. "Have you ever actually seen Troy hit on Heidi?" she asked, and I felt her lean her head on mine.

I shrugged. "For the past two days at lunch."

"Most of the time at lunch he ignores her, and stares at you, but you wouldn't know that because you have been putting all your attention on Ryan, Shane, and Kelsi," she told me. "Heidi has to physically force him to talk to her, and it kills her because she notices him looking at you. I've been paying a lot of attention on our little friend Heidi. On Thursday she saw that Troy didn't come to your locker, and pounced on him, and come to lunch on her own, Troy didn't ask her like you assumed. Give him a little credit, he's never started the flirting, and when he does respond to her, it isn't really flirting, he just talks. You have to ask him why you guys can't be together because he never gave you a real reason," she explained to me.

"What if he says he can't tell me why or something like that?" I questioned, lifting my head up from her shoulder to look at her.

She smiled at me. "Then use your womanly ways and make him tell you," she answered, and we both laughed. "Johnny really was looking for you, you know," she reminded me. Oops. I was instantly up, grabbing my I-pod cord, and opening the door. "What are you going to tell John you were doing?" Sharpay asked as we walked down the steps.

I was about to answer when a high pitched fake laugh echoed throughout the stairwell, and I looked over towards the noise. Heidi was pressed up against Troy at the wall that connects the living room and the greeting area where the door is. He didn't see me yet. His fingers were curled around her belt loops and leaned his head forward to say something in her ear. "How is that for responding to her, Shar?" I questioned softly, stopping in the middle of the steps.

"Gabi.." she started but I was already down the steps and out the front door. Jason was walking up the pathway. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his car.

"Is Johnny mad I am late or something and you are taking me somewhere so he won't find me? I can hold my own against him you know," he informed me. "I had to go see my grandma-" he went on but I cut in.

"Jason, I need you to take me away from here," I ordered him. Sharpay yelled my name out the front door, I looked up at my house and Troy, Shane, and Johnny were behind her. "Now, and if you don't I will tell my brothers how you tried to kiss me in a not so friendly way at my fourteenth birthday party," I added.

He opened the door and got in, and I followed his lead, getting in the passenger side. He pulled out of the driveway and down the road. "Where am I taking you?" he asked, looking over at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, just drive," I replied, looking out the window. "And don't answer your phone when Sharpay or one of my brothers call, which they will," I told him.

"Fine, and just so you know I think of you as a sister now, that was a long time ago," he informed me. "I was confused, and-" I cut him off again.

"I know, Jason, just drive," I said, still looking out the window. I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket, and I ignored it. I knew my whole running out the house thing and leaving was a very immature, and a very girly thing to do, but I didn't want to stay in the house with them, together, flirting or whatever they were doing. "Stop the car," I commanded Jason out of no where, seeing around where we were.

"Gabs, this is.." he trailed off, but stopped the car anyways.

I unbuckled my seat belt and opened my door. "Don't tell them you dropped me off here, Jason, or I will tell them about the whole kiss thing," I ordered, he nodded and I closed the door.

I walked up the small hill, and opened the little black gate and walked through it into the grass. I wasn't sure if what I was doing was trespassing, I didn't know the rules, but I didn't care. I navigated my way through the grass, knowing exactly where I was going. I stopped at a bench and sat down and arranged myself so I was sitting Indian style.

"Hi Mom, Dad," I greeted in a low voice. I looked at their graves in front of me, reading their names like I have so many times before. "I haven't been here since August, sorry its been so long," I whispered, and started to fiddle with my fingers. I come here a lot, more than my brothers know. I just need to talk to them once in a while. My phone was still vibrating in my pocket and I took it out and put it on the bench next to me. I leaned back against the bench and let my head fall back so I could look back at the stars. It was dark outside already. I wasn't sure what time it was, and really didn't care. I lifted my head back up and looked down at their graves again. "I would tell you everything is fine, but that would be a lie. Everyone else is doing great, though. Drew is fine, he's still with Lacy and I think it will be that way for a long time, they're good together. Noel is alright, school is goin' good with him, he still wants to be an artist, and he's good at it. Cole is well, Cole. Loud, obnoxious, annoying," I listed off and laughed a little. "But you have to love him. Johnny is great, the Wildcats are undefeated and he is passing school. He wants to go to U of A. Coach Bolton told Drew and him that Johnny could get a scholarship, which would be awesome. Shane is going to be in the Winter Musical like always, and made starting varsity this year. He doesn't have a girlfriend at the moment. I think both him and Ryan like Kelsi, and neither of them will go for her because they know the other one likes her," I told them.

I took in a shaky breath and looked over at my cell phone which was vibrating yet again. I saw that the caller ID said Troy, and I actually wanted to answer it, but I didn't. I didn't want to know what he had to say because I was embarrassed that I just ran out like that. It annoyed me that I reacted so completely girly when I am not like that. I should have just acted like I didn't see them and went into the living room. If what Sharpay is saying is true, and that Heidi doesn't like me because she thinks something is going on between me and Troy, then this is what she wanted. She wanted a reaction out of me and she got it. Unlike in the movies, the fake blond cheerleader actually won, not the real nice kinda shy girl.

"School is going good for me, I have A's in all my classes. Conditioning for track and field starts up soon, and I broke the school record for the fastest mile a couple weeks ago. I've been tutoring kids after school this year, I really like that. I like knowing that I am helping people do well in school. The scholastic decathlon starts in January, not for a while so I don't have to worry about that just yet," I informed them. "Me and Sharpay are still as tight as ever. Her and Chad are still together, too. I'm happy for her, her and Chad are perfect for each other. She is pushy and wants things when she wants it, and he is laid back and a goof. They balance each other well." I cleared my throat and started picking at my nails. "You know, I wonder all the time if you guys are looking down at me and are actually proud of me. I'm not proud of myself because of some of the things I have been doing lately. I really, really, really like this guy and he seems to just keep hurting me. But when I am around him.. I just- I don't know, I can't resist him, but you don't need to hear that, you're my parents. That would be weird. I know he likes me, but he doesn't want to be with me, and I don't know why," I said, my voice cracking.

There was this weird tingly feeling at the corner of my eyes, and a feeling I couldn't describe shot through my nose. My vision went blurry and I finally realized what was happening. I was starting to cry. For the first time in about five years, I was crying. A tear spilled out of my eye and slid down my cheek. I wiped it away with my hand, and more poured out only violently.

I blindly reached out for my phone and pressed the speed dial for Sharpay. She answered on the first ring. _"Gabi, where are you?" _she asked immediately. I couldn't control my sobs just yet and she heard. _"Gab, are you crying?" _she questioned in an unsure voice. I heard a noise in the background and ignored it.

"What's wrong with me, Shar?" I asked her, trying to stop my crying. "Why doesn't he want to be with me? What did I do?" I asked in rapid succession.

There was another noise on her side of the phone. _"Gabi, I need you to tell me where you are, okay? Jason won't tell us, whatever blackmail you have against him, it's good. I'll come get you," _she told me.

I shook my head even though she couldn't see me. "You'll tell my brothers and they will all show up here," I replied, wiping the tear tracks from my face since I stopped crying. I developed a thumping headache because I cried. I really didn't want to cry again.

_"Gabriella, I promise I won't tell them. I'll come get you by myself. Tell me where you are," _she promised.

I could trust her, she's my best friend. "Ah, I'm at the grave yard, at my parents graves," I told her, wiping my eyes with my fingers.

_"I'm leaving now. Stay where you are," _she said and hung up. I closed my phone and put it back down next to me on the bench.

I didn't move from where I was. I just looked at my parents graves and hugged myself. "I think about you guys everyday," I whispered into the blackness around me. "I think about what my life would be like if you never died. I wonder why you had to die, why you had to be taken away from me and Drew and the rest of 'em. I know I'll never get the answer, so I don't really dwell on it, but I'll always wonder," I finished. "I love you."

I was silent for another minute or two when I heard my name called out a little ways away from me. But it wasn't Sharpay's voice, it was Shane's, followed by Sharpay's. I got up and another body collided with mine. "I'm sorry, G, he literally jumped in the car as I was pulling out of the driveway and wouldn't get out," she told me, hugging me tightly next to Shane who too had his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I ran out like a little girl when I saw Heidi with Troy. It was stupid and childish, and I shouldn't have done it," I replied, letting them both go and pulled away so I could look them in the eye underneath the hanging light that was above us.

"You don't have to say sorry, Gab," Shane told me, squeezing my forearm softly. "If it makes you feel better, no one knew why you left besides Troy, and maybe Heidi," he assured me.

Sharpay nodded. "Now why do you think something is wrong with you?" she asked, pulling me over to sit on the bench. "Because of Troy? Gabriella, I told you, you two have to talk. Nothing is wrong with you at all," she told me.

Shane just kinda sat next to me and stayed quiet. He may want to know what is going on in my love life, or lack there of, and hates to know when I am hurting because of a guy, but he doesn't know how to deal with guy problems like this. He was just there for strength, I guess. "If there was some weird reason why he couldn't be with me, then why was he flirting with Heidi at my house?" I questioned.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "And neither do you, so don't try and assume anything. But even if he doesn't want to be with you, it doesn't mean something is wrong for you. It means you two aren't suppose to be together even though you like him so much," she explained. I opened my mouth to speak but she started talking again. "I do get how much you like him, Gabs, but in the real world you have to understand that even though you like someone so much they might not like you back. And if he doesn't like you back, you can't do the friends with benefits thing again because that will only hurt you more in the long run," she finished.

"I understand what you are saying, Shar, it makes sense and you are right, I have to talk to him and get the real reason why he doesn't want to be with me. But it isn't that I like him so much anymore, it is that I am- was falling in love with him. And I know it has only been a month, and I know I am not in love with him yet, but I was still falling," I told her. "So hard," I added.

She rolled her lips at me and nodded slightly. "There isn't a time line for falling in love, Gab, so I believe it. And you usually are in touch with your feelings, so I know you actually feel this way," she replied.

"As much as I don't like the guy right now, Gabs, but I know you. If you are say you are or were falling in love with him, then it is the truth," Shane spoke up from behind me. Oh, I kinda forgot he was there.

I turned so I was facing forward on the bench and leaned back against it. "When was the last time you were here, Shane?" I asked quietly looking down at my parents graves again.

I heard him take in a big breath. "I haven't been here since I was fourteen, how often do you come here?" he answered.

I shrugged. "I come here every couple weeks," I told him, looking over at him. "Sometimes I just need to feel close to them, and this seems like the appropriate place," I explained.

Sharpay must have sensed that we were about to have a sibling moment and stood. "I left my car unlocked, so I have to go back and make she it is still there. Even though in the horror movies when the dumb blond goes back to her car in the middle of the night, she dies. I am going to go anyways, because I really did leave my car unlocked," she told us, walking away and we laughed slightly at her.

"We don't talk about Mom and Dad that much," I started looking over at Shane. "It's hard, but I would still like to talk about them once in a while. When they died, it was like taboo, none of us talked about it. And now that it has been almost five years, we still hardly talk about them. I still remember so much about them because we were twelve when they died, but I've been finding myself forgetting certain things, and that hurts, Shane," I told him. I didn't know where this was coming from exactly, because I never planned to actually tell my brothers how I was feeling about Mom and Dad. Because we do hardly talk about them, but it felt good to get it off my chest.

Shane wrapped an arm around me. "Me, too, Gab," he agreed. "I think the reason we don't talk about it much is because it hurts, not because we don't want to. You are right, though, its been five years and its probably time that we start talking or else we never will," he said. "Drew sent everyone home when we disappeared, so the house is clear. Let's go home, you can make up a lie about why you left, and maybe we can get a solution to the whole no talkie thing," he suggested.

I nodded. "You really are my twin," I mentioned smiling and stood up. He stood too and swung an arm around my shoulders. "What do you want to bet that Sharpay is locked in her car, gripping the wheel because cemeteries freak her out, especially at night," I told him.

"I wouldn't bet against you when it comes to Sharpay," he replied, smiling as we walked out the gate of the cemetery.

Sharpay dropped us off at our house, and Ryan was sitting on the steps leading to my house, and got in the car as we got out.

As soon as I opened the front door my brothers were all over me, asking where I was, why I left, and why I wasn't answering my phone. "If you would all be quiet for a minute I would explain," I told them, successfully shutting them up. "Let's go to the living room," I said, and already started walking there. They followed and sat down around me on the couches. "The reason I ran out is a very girly one that you guys wouldn't understand because you are boys," I told them. To tell the truth, I couldn't think of a really good lie in the car. "But everything is fine now, me and Sharpay talked, and I'm good. You guys don't need to worry about it," I assured them.

"I think we should know why our little sister ran out of the house and was crying," Cole commented from the couch in front of me, and Noel and Johnny nodded in agreement. So they do know that I was crying. That is not very good.

"Can't you just trust me for once? If you needed to know then I wouldn't hesitate to tell you all, I swear, but even if I did tell you, you wouldn't be much help. It was a girl problem, and if you haven't noticed none of you are girls," I replied. The only help they could offer is beating Troy's ass, which wouldn't solve anything. It would probably make things worse, actually.

"You guys really wouldn't be much help, I know part of it and I don't really know how to help at all. Sharpay has it handled," Shane said from next to me. "But I do know where she went and why," he added, looking over at me. I gave him a small smile and nod. "She called from the cemetery, she was at Mom and Dad's graves. I myself haven't been there since I was fourteen, and she told me she goes there every couple weeks," he informed them.

My brothers all just looked at each other. "When Mom and Dad died, we didn't talk about it," I started from next to Shane. "And we still don't, aside from mentioning them once in a while. You guys were all older when they died, we were only twelve, and Johnny was thirteen. I still remember so much, the way they smelled, and smiled, and spoke, but I've been forgetting things, and truthfully, it sucks," I told them.

"If we don't start talking about them soon, we most likely never will," Shane went on. "And when we have kids and we're older, I'm not sure I'll- we'll remember as much about them as we do now. Memories fade, and the only way to keep them alive is to talk about them." He paused for a moment. "It still hurts all of us, I know that, and it always will, but talking about them will help us all, we can't avoid the subject anymore, at least me and Gabi can't," he finished.

Drew looked at Cole, Noel, and Johnny who all went unnaturally quiet, and all were looking down slightly. "They're right, guys," he agreed. "We all think about them everyday. What could it hurt to talk about them? It would probably make it better, maybe even easier. Remembering the good times, watching old home videos that Dad made," he listed off. "I say that we sleep in the living room again, and watch those old movies and just talk. Hey, we can even have another sibling wrestling match and see if Gabi can defend her title," he said with a smile on his face, causing me to laugh.

"I think we should," Johnny spoke up in a small voice. He looked me in the eye. "I've been forgetting things, too," he confessed, and Drew squeezed his shoulder to try and comfort him.

Noel and Cole looked at each other. "We're in," he said in unison. "And I call the pull out bed thing tonight," Cole added.

"Alright kiddies, lets get our jammies on and we'll make some food," Drew announced, rubbing my head and I ducked out of the way, fixing my hair.

We all went upstairs and changed. I already had my yellow Tweety pajama pants on along with a white t-shirt when I heard a knock on my door, followed by it opening. "Hey, can we talk for a sec?" Noel asked, poking his head in.

I nodded, and sat down on my bed as he pulled my desk chair over in front of me. "What's up?" I questioned, folding my legs Indian style.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, and tell you something," he responded, and I saw that he was in his black and white plaid pajama pants with a black t-shirt.

"I'm fine, really," I told him with a reassuring nod of my head. "What do you have to tell me?" I asked.

He bit his lips for a second before talking. "Do you remember when me and Cole were seniors and we swore to go to the same college?" he asked, and I nodded again. "You don't know this, in fact the only one who does is Drew, but we got accepted to USC," he told me.

"Why didn't you guys go?" I asked with a little shock in my voice.

"Because you, and Shane, and Johnny would be here, in New Mexico," he answered. "Me and Cole talked about it, and we didn't want to leave you guys. We knew we would still see you all on breaks and the summer, but we didn't want it that way. We wanted to be around you guys full time. I know it might not seem like it sometimes because we rag on each other like normal siblings do, but we stayed here and went to UNM for you guys," he explained. "When we made our decision we never looked back because we don't regret it, at all. I'm not telling you this to make you and Shane and Johnny stay in New Mexico for college," he added. "I know your dream is to go to Stanford like Mom and Dad did, and when you get in, which I know you will, we'll all be so proud of you. Johnny is staying here to go to U of A, and Shane doesn't really know where he is going. But I just wanted you to know this because, well, I don't know. It just seemed like time to."

I stood and he did too, and I hugged him. "I'm glad you stayed," I whispered in his ear before letting go.

He was smiling when we parted. "Me, too."

-

Because me and Shane got the pull out bed slash couch thing last night, we couldn't have it tonight. The only person who kept their sleeping arrangement was Drew, because he is the oldest. Johnny moved to a recliner, and Shane did too. Noel and me went for the floor while Cole got the pull out thing to himself.

FYI sleeping on the floor is not comfortable at all. That was the reason I was sneaking upstairs with my pillow at three thirty in the morning. They all crashed around two forty five, after we had watched a couple old home videos and had our wrestling match. Johnny's ass won, damn him. I collapsed in my comfy bed and smiled, closing my eyes.

I didn't fall asleep though, I heard my cell phone vibrating on my bedside table. It was annoying so I picked it up. I saw that I had four seven calls and a couple unread texts. It started vibrating again, and I saw that it was Troy calling. I thought about it for a second or two and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered, sitting up in my bed.

_"Do you know how long I have been calling you?" _Troy questioned,

I rolled my eyes. "Well if you didn't notice it is three thirty in the morning, Troy, I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone fast enough for you. You're lucky I picked up at all," I told him.

_"I know, I'm sorry," _he replied immediately. _"I hate that, you know," _he added.

"I'm confused, what do you hate?" I asked, leaning over to turn my light on next to me.

There was a noise in the background before he answered. _"That I have said sorry to you so many times already," _he clarified. I didn't even know how many times it has been. "_I've never said sorry to anyone before, and I've already said it to you three times," _he told me. _"We have to talk, and I need to explain myself to you, so why don't you let me in?" _he suggested.

"Let you in what? My house? All my brothers are asleep downstairs, Troy, I can't," I told him.

He chuckled on the other end. _"Then I guess it is a good thing I am on your balcony, huh?" _he replied.

I closed my phone and went over to my balcony doors, unlocked them and opened one. He was closing his phone, grinning at me in the moonlight. "How long have you been out here?" I asked, moving aside and opened my door wider for him to come in.

"Since about one, I think. I needed to see you, I need to talk to you," he told me. "Just let me explain, and if you don't care or something like that, you won't see me ever again. You know, within reason, we do go to the same school, and have a lot of the same classes," he added.

I crossed my arms over my chest in front of him. "So why don't you start?"

* * *

**The only part of this I like is the end. This chapter was harder for me to write than I thought it would be. The cemetery scene came out all wrong, and I don't know how to fix it. So sorry it sucks. **

**Next chapter Troy explains himself. Will Gabriella understand or tell him it is too late? Hmm? Only I know! I know for a fact I will write the next chapter faster and easier. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	8. I'll Get You

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you are all who keep this story going. **

**To those who said something was off about the cemetery scene, I agree, I couldn't write it very well, and I admit to that. Sorry.**

**Someone said they think Troy and Gabi shouldn't get together because it made Gabi seem weak. I disagree with you, I think she is a very strong person who has been through a lot, but really really really likes this guy, like she could be in love with him soon (if they were together) and understands his mistakes (if she does) Read on.  
**

**Anyways, keep reviewing please! I think you will all like this chapter.

* * *

**

It's not like me to pretend  
But I'll get you, I'll get you in the end  
Yes I will, I'll get you in the end  
Oh yeah, oh yeah

I think about you night and day  
I need you and it's true  
When I think about you, I can say  
I'm never, never, never, never blue

-- I'll Get You, by The Beatles

* * *

Troy pushed me over onto the bed and took off his black leather jacket leaving him in a plain white t-shirt like me and blue jeans before he started talking. "I've been with girls before, a lot of girls," he told me. Yeah, that is a good way to start this, not. "But for some unknown reason, you have this weird affect on me," he went on. "When I am not around you, I am thinking about you, and when I am around you all I want to do is touch you and talk to you. Which scares the hell out of me, like, you have no idea," he told me.

"That's great and all, but what does this have to do with the fact that you don't want to be with me?" I cut in. I liked that he was telling me this, because I felt almost exactly the same way, but I wanted to get to the point here.

"That's just it, I want to be with you, really, I do," he replied, standing in front of me. "I've never been a boyfriend before, I've only been a fuck buddy, friends with benefits, whatever you want to call it. But I don't want that with you. For the first time ever, I want to be that guy. I want to be a boyfriend, I want to hold your hand in the halls, I want you to lean against me when you are tired, I just want you in general," he told me.

I got up from the bed and stood in front of him. "Then what is holding you back?" I asked, my voice only a whisper.

"Me," he answered. "I have never done that, Gabriella, I don't know how to do it. I don't know how to be that guy for you, no matter how much I want to," he explained.

"I've never been a girlfriend before," I told him, linking one of my hands with his. "But I want to be with you, and we'll figure the rest out together," I added.

He squeezed my fingers gently. "But you.." he trailed off, bringing his free hand up to cup my cheek. "You're perfect, and I'm me," he finished.

"What's wrong with you? I like you, I want to be with you," I responded.

"I'm a screw up, Brie, that is what I do. I screw things up like I have my whole life. I screwed things up with you last Wednesday when I told you I couldn't be with you even though I wanted to, and then I went and hung around with Heidi. God, that was a mistake," he told me.

I pulled on our hands and brought him over to my bed, and sat down, making him sit down too. "I'm not going to lie, seeing her with you hurt, that was why I ran out today," I replied.

"I know. When you told me you wanted to be with me, I was surprised how much I wanted to be with you, so me being me, I told you you shouldn't be with me. The next day Heidi was hanging all over me, and I didn't tell her to stop because I thought that if I wasn't around you, I would stop feeling so strongly for you," he confessed. "That backfired, all I wanted to do was be around you and make Heidi shut the hell up. Do you know how annoying that girl is? She's fake, clings to me, and is really slutty," he added, and I laughed slightly. "I never meant to hurt you, Brie," he added, looking down at our hands that were intertwined. "And I made you cry, God, I almost killed Jason for not telling us where you were, and then Drew told us all to leave, so I had to go. I had no idea where you were, so I just went home, and then Sharpay called me and said she found you and you were home. I couldn't stay in my room anymore, thinking about you, so I went for a ride, and ended up parking a street over and climbing up your balcony."

I didn't know how to respond. "Troy.." I whispered, trailing off.

"But that is what I do, Gabriella. I mess up and hurt people like I have my whole life, which is another reason why I pushed you away," he informed me. He turned his body more towards me, and I did the same. He lifted our hands up to his mouth and kissed mine. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, and I know if we do get together, I will hurt you," he told me.

I brought my free hand up and ran it through his hair. "You're not a screw up, or mess up, Troy," I responded. "You have to know that, and yeah along the way you might hurt me, just like I might hurt you," I went on. "But that is a risk I am willing to take. I want to be with you so much, Troy, and I what ever happens along the way, we'll work through it because we'll be together," I told him. "And yeah, you made me cry, but it wasn't all your fault. I probably wouldn't have even cried if I didn't go to my parents graves. Going there always makes me sad, add that onto thinking about you, it just kinda happened. Don't blame yourself entirely."

"How the hell do you just do that?" Troy questioned, bringing his hand up and layed it on the side of my neck. "I've hurt you so much over the last month, especially within the last week, and you just forgive me. You still want to be with me. I don't understand how you still can," Troy explained.

I leaned into his hand and bit my lip. "Because I understand where you are coming from, Troy," I answered. "I get that you are scared you will hurt me, I can see the truth in your eyes," I revealed to him, looking into his blue eyes that looked a little bit scared at the moment, and confused. "We deserve a chance to be together," I said while lifting my legs up onto my bed, Troy grabbed them with his free arm and settled them into his lap. I scooted forward so I was up against him. "We are great together, Troy, what we had for the past month was basically a relationship behind closed doors. We talked on the phone at night, we flirted in the hall, we fooled around, we told each other things no one else knows. Well, most of the things I told you Sharpay knows," I added. He smiled and his free hand moved down to my ankle and started rubbing it gently. "And we do things like that to each other," I told him, motioning with my head to his hand that was rubbing my ankle.

He looked over at it, and hesitated to pull his hand away, and I put my hand on his arm to stop him. "I didn't even realize I was doing that," he murmured, looking back at me.

I unlaced our hands and wrapped my arms around his arm, and put my chin on his shoulder. "Like I said, Troy, we're great together. No one knows how a relationship is going to end when they start it. There are the lucky ones who last and end up happily ever after, and there are the ones that crash and burn. Me, I think we could be the lucky ones if we work at it, don't you?" I asked.

"I've never seen a functional relationship," he whispered, resting his forehead against mine. "My parents were the farthest thing from it, and the people that I hung out with were all like me, not in a relationship, just sleeping around, so I might need some time to be a good boyfriend," he told me.

"I think you'll be a great boyfriend right off the bat, but if you need reassurance, we have all the time in the world. I mean we're only seventeen," I replied. "We'll, I'll be seventeen soon," I corrected.

He smiled. "December fourteenth, I know," he told me, making me smile too. "Do you want to go out with me tomorrow? Like, on a date?" he asked. "Because I want to ask you to be my official girlfriend on a romantic date, not after we just talked about all our issues. Now that they are all worked out, I want to start fresh," he explained.

"The answer's yes," I told him. "But do you mean tomorrow as in Monday, or tomorrow as in today, Sunday?" I questioned.

"Today as in Sunday. I would prefer to have our first date on a day that we don't have school day the next, but I don't want to wait until next weekend. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend tomorrow," he answered.

I leaned forward and kissed him. "You can call me it right now if you want," I supplied, kissing him again.

He smiled and pulled away. "I probably can, but again, I want to ask you to be my girlfriend on a date, not in the middle of the night. And this might sound really.." he trailed off. "Girly, but we sleep right now? I haven't slept, like, at all since Wednesday," he asked.

"Sleeping sounds awesome. Fighting five brothers to see who is the best is tiring. Sadly, Johnny won, but I was a close second," I responded, scooting back on the bed, and moved to the top of it. I heard Troy kick off his shoes, and scoot back too. "You don't have to wear that to bed you know. You've seen me practically naked, I think I can stand to see you in your boxers," I told him. He took of his pants and let the drop to the floor next to my bed and got under the blankets with me.

He reached over and flicked my light off and I pressed against his side and layed my head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, and his free hand ran up and down the arm that I had sprawled across his chest. "Friday night was okay with you, wasn't it?" he asked, his voice low.

I smiled while my eyes we closed, and buried my head into his shoulder more. "I was and am perfectly fine with it," I told him, and felt him press a kiss to my forehead before I fell asleep.

"Gab!" I heard a bang on my my bedroom door. I groaned and buried my head further into Troy's chest. Wait, Troy. My eyes popped open and looked at the clock on my bed side table. It's ten AM, and my brothers are knocking on my door while I have a boy in my room, a half naked boy. Not good.

I sat up and started nudging Troy. "Troy, you have to get up now!" I whispered, shaking him more. He groaned and tried to shift closer to me. "Troy, my brothers at my door, and you are in my bed," I told him, making his eyes open. "Yeah, that is what I thought," I mentioned as he shot out of bed and was pulling on his pants. I got out of bed and grabbed his leather jacket to hand to him. "You climb down the tree, and I'll keep them busy," I informed him, opening my balcony door.

He slipped into his shoes and shrugged on his jacket. "I'll call you later," he said as he walked by me, and kissed me gently. "And, I'll see you tonight, six o'clock," he added, climbing over the railing and into the tree. I nodded and closed the door so my brothers wouldn't hear it, who were still banging on my door.

I walked over to it and threw it open. "Have you ever heard of sleeping? Because I was trying to do just that," I told Cole and Johnny who were the bangers apparently.

"Why did you come up here last night?" Johnny asked suspiciously, looking around my room.

I pushed on his chest that was practically pushing me into my room as he leaned in to look around. "The floor is uncomfortable, and I wanted to get some actual sleep so I came up here a little after three. Is that okay with you Oh Mighty One?" I questioned, folding my arms across my chest. "Now, I am going to go back to sleep for a little bit if that is alright," I told them, closing my door and locking it again.

I leaned back against the door with a goofy look in my eyes. I wasn't going back to sleep, I got enough sleep last night in Troy's arms. I ran over to my bed and pounced on it, reaching for my phone that was on my bed side table. I speed dialed Sharpay's number and couldn't wipe the grin off my face even if I wanted to.

_"Are you having another crying fit? Because if you are I am personally going to kick Troy Bolton's ass, I told him to talk to you last night, not make things worse," _she answered the phone in an oh-so-chipper mood.

"We did talk last night, about everything," I told her, falling back against my pillows. "He told me why he was acting the way he was, and why he thought we shouldn't be together, and apologized for it," I added.

I could almost see the smile on her face. _"Really? And what conclusion did you two come to?" _she asked.

"He's asking me to be his girlfriend on our date tonight," I answered, biting my lip. She squealed so loud that I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "Shar, calm down," I told her. "Breathe."

_"How can you not be excited about this?" _she asked after she finally stopped squealing in my ear.

"I am excited, Shar, I'm so excited, you have no idea," I replied.

_"Then why aren't you squealing with me?" _she questioned.

I licked my lips and took in a deep breath. "Two words, my brothers."

-

"This plan is totally going to work, don't worry," Sharpay told me as I was putting on my black four inch heels later that day, at five fifty to be exact.

I stood up from her desk chair and looked at myself in the mirror. "I know it is going to work, that isn't what I am worried about. It is whether or not he will go along with it is that problem, hell _I_ don't even want to go along with it," I responded, running a hand through my hair. I left my hair in its usual curls because I know Troy likes it that way, and had bangs brushed forward, but the ends were swept towards the side so they weren't totally in my eyes, and was as curly as ever. I was wearing a pair of light blue jeans that were tight on me but not so tight so I couldn't even grab the fabric, and a black baby doll shirt that has thin straps and faded white dots all over it. The dots aren't a sold white, it was more of a cross between white and gray, and a white cardigan over top, that has sleeves going to my elbows.

"Leave yourself alone, you look great. Casual cute," she ordered, grabbing my hand that kept running through my hair. "So the boy was fine with keeping you guys a secret when you were just fooling around, and he won't now?" she asked.

I knew my brothers would not be happy with Troy Bolton taking me out on a date at all, so Sharpay picked me up and took me to her house. The plan is that he picks me up here, I talk to him on the date about keeping us a secret for a while, and then he drops me off here and Sharpay will drive me home. The only thing is I don't want to keep us a secret, I want everyone to know Troy Bolton is my boyfriend and I am his girlfriend. I just know my brothers won't, and I am too much of a baby to tell them. Shane will be okay after little convincing. Drew is sway-able. Noel is a maybe. Johnny and Cole are a definite no.

"I don't even want to keep us a secret, S," I replied, looking at the clock, it's six. Guys are never on time, though. I know from experience. I called him when I got here and told him I was getting ready at Sharpay's. "What if he says he doesn't want to do it at all, and like, demands my brothers know?" I asked, starting to freak out.

Sharpay grabbed my hands and stood in front of me. "Gabi, calm the hell down. Why are you so nervous? You know he is going to ask you to be his girlfriend," she said, gripping my hands tighter because I was still fidgeting.

"I'm not so much nervous as anxious," I corrected. "I just- this might not make sense, but I think I more than just like him," I told her.

"You think you love him?" she asked, crinkling her eyebrows.

I shook my head. "No, I know I'm not in love with him," I replied. "But I could be really soon, if that makes sense at all. I'm in the middle of really liking him, and being totally and completely in love with him," I told her. "I just don't know how that is possible, I've only been seeing him for a month, if you can call it that," I added.

"Like I told you last night, there isn't a time line for falling in love, G," she repeated. "It happens faster for certain people while it can take years for others. You, I would have thought it would take you a couple years to fall for someone because you look at thing from every angle, and don't jump into things. But there is something about this guy that you are different with him in that way, which is a good thing, he brings out a side of you that you don't show yourself. You guys are perfect for each other, and when that moment happens for you and it flicks for you that you are in love with him, you'll know. Trust me," she told me.

I bit my lip. "Are you trying to tell me something, Shar?" I asked. "Are you telling me that you are in love with Chad or something?" I asked, looking her in the eye. She opened her mouth then closed it again. "Oh, my god!" I exclaimed. "Does he know?"

She shook her head. "No, I only realized it on Friday," she answered.

"On Friday? Sharpay, it's Sunday, why the hell didn't you tell him as soon as you found out?" I questioned, pulling her over to her white and pink couch and sat down.

"I'm scared, okay, and I don't get scared easily," She replied. "What if-" she started and the door bell rang downstairs. "That's Troy. Look, you go, and we'll talk when I take you home," she proposed. I nodded and picked up my white purse from the table in front of us. I hugged her quickly before making my way towards the door. "Have fun, and remember always return favors," she said, and I shook my head at her.

He rang the door bell again as I made my way downstairs. Gerald, Sharpay and Ryan's butler who is really more like a close uncle, knew it would be my date, and that I wanted to answer it. I opened the door and found Troy, wearing a black button up shirt that had thin white lines criss-crossing, and he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with two buttons undone. His jeans where ripped, and had black converse on.

I smiled as soon as I saw him and stepped out the door, closing it behind me. "Hey," I greeted, and he grabbed one of my hands and tugged me against his body. His free hand came up to the back of my neck and kissed me.

My hands gripped the sides of his shirt and moved my lips with his slowly. My body felt warm, and zaps of electricity shot from my lips to my toes. He pulled away all too soon with a smile on his face. "Hi," he greeted back, and we started walking down the long walkway to his motorcycle.

"I could get used to that," I commented, and he let go of my hand to grab the girl helmet and hand it to me.

"You better." He took my purse off my shoulder to put it in the metal basket on the back of the bike and clipped it to a chain. He put on his black helmet and swung his leg over the bike. He turned it around before holding his hand out for me. I got on the back behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle tightly.

I kissed his cheek since his face was turned back towards me. "So, where are we going?" I asked as he turned on the bike.

"You'll find out," Troy told me, and revved the motorcycle before we took off. I closed my eyes and just held on. I trusted him, I didn't need to see where we were going anyways. If I was looking, I would see how Troy was taking a back road that led to the middle of no where, just grass and trees. It was about fifteen minutes later when I felt the bike slow down and finally shut off. I opened my eyes and did see the middle of no where-ness.

I got off first, taking my helmet off as I stood on my own two feet. "You don't plan on killing me or anything, are you?" I joked, smoothing out my hair.

"No," he replied, putting the kick stand on his bike, and getting off. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me again, this time it was quicker. "Your brothers would kill me if I did," he told me, joking back, and reached into the metal basket on the back of his bike, and handed me my purse, then reached back for something else. "Your favorite food is chicken fingers and french fries, right?" he asked, holding up a McDonald's bag. Some girls would be mad that it was such a cheap date, I on the other hand, smiled widely.

"Absolutely," I answered, reaching for the bag, he grinned and let me have it. He grabbed something else out of the basket and started walking. We walked into the trees, following a path until we came to a clearing. He pulled two bottles out of the middle of the blanket and handed them to me.

He spread out the blanket, then took the bag and bottles out of my hands, and set them down before plopping down himself. "Are you going to join me or what?" he asked, and I smiled, sitting down. He pulled his I-pod out of this pocket, and turned it on as high as it would go. His headphones went really loud and we could hear the music really well.

"You just think of everything, don't you?" I asked, taking the food out of the bag and spreading it out. He got two things of chicken nuggets, two large fries, and three cheeseburgers. Yummy.

Troy shrugged and handed me a one liter bottle of coke. "When I first moved out here, it was a week before school started, and I was having a little trouble with Uncle Jack's rules, I wasn't used to having restrictions. We got into a fight, and I rode around. I pulled over on the side of the road out there, and walked in here. Ever since, when ever I am having.. temper issues, I come here," he told me. "There is a street light on the road, so when it gets too dark, we'll still be able to see," he added.

"You should have told me, I wouldn't have worn heels," I said, looking down at my black shoes that had a bit of mud on the bottom, he chuckled and opened his pop. "Especially Sharpay's heels. She is going to kill you," I told him, slipping them off and throwing them over to the edge of the blanket.

"I think I can hold my own against Sharpay Evans," Troy replied, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Or I can just block my body with yours, she wouldn't hurt you right?" he asked, and I laughed.

I opened my chicken nuggets, which were still warm, score! "I'm not sure, we've been known to have wrestling matches, the last one was in the middle of summer, I think," I told him.

"What was it about?" he questioned, taking a bite out of a cheeseburger.

I shrugged. "Chad," I answered, and he looked at me strangely. "They weren't dating yet, and Chad kept being Chad and backing out of asking her out. I told her to ask him out, stole her phone, and called him, she wrestled me for it. They ended up talking on the phone, he asked her out on a date, and then to be his girlfriend," I explained.

"You fight a lot don't you? Your brothers, Sharpay, you say you can wrestle me and actually win," he listed off, and I ate another chicken nugget.

"What do you mean I say I can fight you? I can fight you _and_ win," I replied, throwing a french fry at him.

He caught it in his mouth and grinned. "Wanna try?" he proposed, moving his food to the outskirts of the blanket.

"You wanna fight now?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Unless you're scared," he said, and I glared, moving my food next to his, and my drink too.

I stood up and he did too. "One rule though, we stay on the blanket, I have no shoes on," I told him, looking down at my feet.

"Deal," he agreed. As he went to grab me around the waist and throw me on the ground like my brothers do, I caught his hands with mine and reached my foot out to trip him from behind, causing him to fall, I just didn't think he would pull me down with him. But he did, and I pinned his hands up near his head and straddled his waist so he would stay on the ground.

"You aren't much of a fight, Bolton," I told him, smiling.

He was smiling too. "I let you win," he informed me, lacing our hands together.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, and he nodded. "Why?" I questioned, biting my lip.

"Because you're my girlfriend," he answered, squeezing my fingers.

"Was that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend, Troy?" I asked, leaning my head down towards him.

He nodded. "How about this, Gabriella Montez, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes.

I laughed slightly at the wording. "Yes, Troy, I'll be your girlfriend," I told him. "Under one condition," I added, and he looked at me strangely. "That you never let me win again. One day I will fight you and I will win because I am awesome," I explained.

"I can't really agree to that," Troy responded. "Because I like when you are on top," he told me, and I rolled my eyes. He wiggled his fingers out from under mine, and got up on his elbows so he was closer to me.

I set my hands at his sides and pressed my lips to his. Troy pushed off his elbows and sat up straight, wrapping his arms around my waist, and I looped mine around his neck. I couldn't think about anything besides Troy, and moved my lips with his, letting his tongue in when he wanted. My whole body felt warm, and zaps of electricity were flying from my lips to my toes like at the doorstep. I pulled away breathing heavy, and rested my forehead against his.

"We have to talk for a second," I told him, and played with the hair at the base of his neck.

"About what?" he asked, and started to take off my white cardigan because I was almost sweating. I unwrapped my arms from around his neck, and let him take the cardigan off.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to do this, but I have to. "My brothers," I answered, and he groaned lightly. "I know, it's a mood killer, but we have to talk about them," I told him, opening my eyes. "I don't want to tell them about us, Shane I can, but not the rest of them."

"Brie.." Troy started but trailed off. "If we don't tell them, that means Johnny doesn't know, and I can't really be with you at school like we both want. I won't be able to hold you hand, or kiss you, or hug you a lot," he replied.

"I know, Troy, and I really want you to be able to do all those things, but I know them, if we tell them they won't let us be together," I told him. "They don't know the real you, they know the guy who has a hundred untrue rumors going around about him at school, and the bad boy who is going to try and change their little sister," I explained.

"I'm not going to change you," Troy said immediately.

I pecked him on the lips. "I know you won't, but they don't," I said. "I don't want them to ruin what we have, Troy, and they will try, at least I know Johnny will," I told him. "I don't know how to explain this to you, but I more than just like you," I confessed, and he rolled his lips. "I know I'm not in love with you yet, but I could be soon, and that might scare you because you are a guy, but that is the way I feel. Like I told you last night, we deserve a chance, and if we tell them, we won't get that chance," I finished.

"I know what you mean," Troy said. "I more than just like you too, and we do deserve that chance, but at the same time, I want them to accept us. I want to be able to tell the whole school you're taken, and you are mine. I want to be able to hang out at your house, and I want to kiss you when I feel like it," he told me.

"I know," I told him. "I want that too, trust me," I agreed.

Troy slipped his fingers under my shirt. "Then tell them," he responded. "By Friday, before the game. I want to take you to the after party, and be with you all night," he went on. "Please."

"What if they won't let us be together?" I whispered, looking into his eyes, and the light at the road clicked on, giving us faint light. "I finally have you, I don't want to let you go," I added, my voice still low.

"I want them to accept us, but if they refuse to, I won't give a shit and I'll be with you anyways," he informed me. "Nothing is going to keep me away from you, Brie. I'll get you in the end, don't worry," he murmured.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'll try," I whispered in his ear, and buried my face into his shoulder.

"Good," he replied, and hugged his tightly back. "We should get going, babe, it's almost nine," he informed me. I pulled away, and looked at my phone in my pocket. Geez, it was. We must have been kissing for a long time. "I'm dropping you off at Shar's, I guess," Troy said as I got off him and put my shoes back on. We gathered all of our stuff up and made our way back to his bike. He threw our garbage away in a trash can that was near the street light.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked after I clipped my purse into the metal basket and was putting on my helmet. "At least until I can up enough guts to tell them by Friday?" I added on.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me gently. "I just want them to know, that's all. It's the right thing to do," he answered. "If they say we can't be together, I'll still find a way, trust me. I told you, I'll get you in the end," he said, and swung his leg around the bike.

I got on behind him. "I know you will," I said as he started the bike and we took off into the night. Troy smartly took the long back roads way home so no one would see us, and pulled up in front of Sharpay's house.

"I would walk you to the door, but Sharpay is right there," Troy informed me, and gestured with his head to Sharpay's car. I got off, grabbed my purse from the back, and replaced it with my helmet. "Call me before you go to bed, alright?"

I nodded and kissed him quickly. "I will. Bye," I said, knowing if we started really kissing, I wouldn't be able to leave for a while. I walked up to Sharpay's car, and got in the passenger side with a wave to Troy who was revving the motorcycle. He winked at me and left.

"Drew called, he wanted you home, I said you were in the shower because we attempted baking cookies, and got into a food fight," Sharpay filled me in. "So, how was it?" she asked, smiling over at me as we backed out of the driveway.

I smiled myself. "It was great, he took me to this secluded area of the woods, and we ate McDonald's, and wrestled, and talked, plus made out," I answered. "He asked, I said yes, we talked about my brothers, and, yeah," I finished.

"Did he agree with the keeping it secret thing?" she questioned, pulling out of her neighborhood.

I leaned my head back against the headrest. "No, he gave me until Friday before the game to tell them. We're done talking about me, though. You love Chad!" I told her. "When did you figure it out exactly at the party?" I asked.

She sighed. "Like you saw, we went upstairs to fool around, you know?" she started, and I nodded. "I had no intention of going all the way, and neither did he. I told him I wanted to be in love with him before we did it, and he said that was understandable. But I found myself wanting to go all the way," she told me. "That freaked me out, causing me push him off, run out of the room, and go downstairs to find you. You were gone, or rather with Troy, and so I just found Ryan and Shane and eventually Chad found us, and we left," she went on. "I ignored all of Chad's calls that night, I only talked to him yesterday on the phone for like a minute and a half, and at your house, which thankfully you ended early with your girl moment, and I haven't talked to him today. But, anyways, I have been thinking about it ever since, and I just realized, that I do love him," she finished.

"That is great, Shar, you and Chad are great together," I assured her.

"I know, we have our little spats about nothing, but that's just us. And when we are alone he isn't as annoying. He is really sweet and will cuddle with me, and watch chick flicks, like _The Notebook_," she listed off. "Once in a while he'll call me and we'll talk about nothing, and when I ask him why he called, he'll say he just wanted to hear my voice. I can actually take him shopping, and he won't complain until about the third hour. He understands that I like to be in control of things and lets me, unless I am being totally crazy and he puts me in my place, something a lot of people are scared to do. I even got him to paint my toe nails once, and you would not believe it but he is great at it," she said in a laugh.

We pulled up to my house and she turned to me. "Why have you been avoiding him then?" I asked. I already knew most of the stuff she told me, but I get why she felt like she had to tell me again. Chad can he really serious when the time comes, and that time is usually when he is around Sharpay.

She bit her lip. "I'm afraid to, because he might not say it back, or freak out and I just want things to stay the way they are," she answered.

"Yeah, well, things right now are that you aren't talking to him and avoiding his calls," I reminded her. "Shar, I see Chad when he is around you. I think he loves you too, but you just said you are the controlling one, you have to tell him how you feel. He might be waiting for you to say it because he's scared too. And if he doesn't say it back, at least he will know how you feel, and one day, most likely soon, he'll see that he loves you too and he will say it back," I told her. "You pushed me when it came to Troy, now I am doing the same to you." The porch light behind me flicked on and off, signaling that Drew wants me in the house. "I have to go. I'm not saying you have to do it like tomorrow, but do it soon, okay?" I said as I opened the car door.

She nodded, leaned forward and hugged me. "Thanks, G," she whispered in my ear as we pulled away.

I smiled at her. "It's what best friends are for," I replied, getting out of the car. "Love ya," I said as I closed the door. She made a heart out of her hands and I chuckled at her as I walked up the walkway to my house. I turned around at the door to wave at her as she drove off before going in my house. Most of my brothers were sitting on the couch watching a football game, and Noel was the only one missing, probably up in his room listening to his emo rock. "Hey," I greeted, slipping off my heels and dropping my purse onto the table next to me. "Why do you need me home, my curfew is ten, it's only nine thirty," I asked, sitting down on the couch next to Lacy, who was next to Drew with his arm around her.

"You just hadn't checked in for a while, I was worried, and thought it was a good enough time for you to come home," Drew answered, staring at the t.v.

I nodded. "Yeah, whatever. Shane, can I talk to you?" I asked, standing up, and gestured towards the stairs.

He saw my look and nodded. "Ah, yeah, I don't even care about this game," he said and stood up to follow me up the steps. We went to my room and I locked the door behind him. "What's up?"

"I wasn't at Sharpay's the whole day," I confessed instantly. "And before you ask where I was, I was with Troy, and don't yell, it was an actual date. An actual date where he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes," I told him.

"When did he ask you on a date?" he questioned, and I sat down on my bed Indian style.

I bit my lip. He isn't going to like this one. "Last night, at like three something I came up here to sleep, and found Troy on my balcony. He explained why he was being a dick, and we talked through all of our issues. He asked me out on the date then. Nothing happened, we just talked then slept, I swear," I assured him.

"So you guys are exclusive and you are happy with this, right?" he asked, sitting next to me. I nodded vigorously. "Then I'm fine with it," he told me, and I hugged him.

"We only have one problem, though," I said as I pulled away. "I don't know how to tell the rest of the brothers, and Troy gave me until Friday before the game to tell them. He wants them to accept me and him together, and be okay with it," I explained.

He swung his arm around me. "That is the responsible thing to do, and I'll help however I can," Shane told me. One down, four to go. This is not going to be easy.

* * *

**I actually kinda sorta like this chapter, I hope you all do too. **

**Zac is presenting at the GG awards tonight, who else is watching just because of that reason? **

**My finals slash midterms start this Friday, and last for a week. So I am not sure when I can update again. I'll try to do it as soon as I can. **

**Next chap: do the bros find out because one of them see Troy and Gabi together? Or, does she get enough guts to tell them? Who knows? Me!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	9. I Should Have Known Better

**Wow, guys, thank you for all the reviews. You guys have made this story my most successful yet. I owe it all to you, keep reviewing and I promise to keep writing.**

**Zac and Vanessa looked gorgeous together at the GG's! Did you see the after party pics? Zac had a hickey! I wonder who gave that to him? Cough-Vanessa-Cough. He did great presenting!**

**Keep reviewing please. I don't know when this will get out, mid terms start Friday. Ugh. They are changing my whole schedule next semester. Bitchez. I'm pissed about that.

* * *

  
**

I should have known better with a girl like you  
That I would love everything that you do  
And I do, hey, hey, hey, and I do

-- I Should Have Known Better, by The Beatles  
sorry the lyrics don't relate that well :(

**

* * *

**

"Life sucks," I commented, sitting down at my usual lunch table on Thursday, and let my head fall down to the table in my arms. I heard Sharpay chuckle next to me and groaned. "Don't laugh at me! You can walk around holding your boyfriends hand, you can kiss him, you don't have to watch your boyfriend hang out with other girls like he is single when he isn't!" I exclaimed, picking my head up.

"He doesn't willingly hang out with the girls, they just kind of corner him, and literally has to fight to get away," Sharpay corrected. "If you-" she started but I cut in.

"If I would just stop being a big baby and admit to my brothers that I am with Troy in a committed relationship when I could be with him the way I want, I know!" I finished for her. She nodded, and ate a cracker. "Troy tells me that every time we are together in public and it is pissing me off," I told her. I whined lightly, leaning my cheek into the palm of my hands. "I want Troy."

I felt an arm run across my back and Troy sit down next to me. "I heard my name," he muttered in my ear. I hugged him instantly and layed my head on his shoulder. "Are we allowed to do this in public, babe? You know the deadline expires tomorrow," he questioned quietly in my ear.

"Can you stop guilting me for, like, five minutes and just hug me please?" I asked. "I'm having a bit of a bad day," I explained.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to the edge of my seat. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked, and I felt his lips brush against my neck.

"No," I answered, pulling away slowly. "I want to be with you like normal couple can, I'm just acting like a scared little girl and won't tell them," I told him, noticing Shane and Ryan walking up to the table. Ryan knows about us, but only because he guessed right, and I know I can trust him with this secret.

Sharpay now had her attention on Chad, who arrived, and Shane and Ryan were talking about something I particularly didn't care to listen about, and Kelsi was no where to be found right now. "I'm getting something to eat, want anything?" Troy asked, standing up.

"Ah, yeah, can you grab me some cheese fries, grapes, and a lemonade?" I replied, pulling out some money, but Troy shook his head at me. "Troy, it's my food," I reminded him.

"Babe, I'll pay for your lunch, I think it is in a boyfriend handbook somewhere," Troy informed me, and squeezed my shoulder.

"Yeah, well, someone should tell Chad that," Sharpay said from next to me. Troy gave me a small smile before turning around and walking away towards the lunch line.

Chad scoffed at Sharpay. "I pay for stuff," he defended himself. "I just don't feel the need to pay for everything because you are the rich one," he explained.

"Just because my parents give me all the money I was in exchange for their unparenting-ness, doesn't mean I have to use it," she responded. Chad and Sharpay's spats have become amusing to watch. I'm done with being annoyed with them, and just laugh at them.

"That doesn't stop you for dragging me to go shopping with you for five hours!" he told her, putting the basketball on the ground. Uh oh, this is getting serious. He never lets that friggin' basketball touch the floor unless he is dribbling it. "Nothing is stopping you from spending money then," he added.

I could practically see the glare forming on Sharpay's face and she wasn't facing me. "You have your hobbies, and I have mine," she said to him.

"Shopping is not a hobby for you, Shar, it's an addiction," he replied. He is entering dangerous territory, you do not insult shopping in front of Sharpay Evans.

"Basketball is an addiction for you Chad, you taking that fucking ball with you everywhere you go. You spend more time with it than me," he told him. True, I have to give her than one. "You even named it Frankie," she added. Ha! He did! He is so getting made fun of later.

Troy sat down next to me and I looked over at him. "Sh! This is getting good," I whispered, gesturing towards Sharpay and Chad, and ate a cheese fry.

"You bring your credit cards with you everywhere!" he responded. Again, true. She does. But, they come in handy. Probably more than a basketball.

"I don't sleep with my credit cards at night and hug it like a living person," she spat back at him. He is sooo getting made fun of later.

"Well, if Frankie bothers you that much, why don't you make me choose between you two?" he asked. I tried to hide a laugh and failed. So did Troy.

"Because you love that ball," she told him. They were at the point of yelling, but her voice lowered with this sentence. "And I love you, so I let you bring around like a dog," she added. Oh, shit. She never told him that. Which would explain the jumping up and running away.

Oh, God. This is not good. I stood. "I have to.. yeah," I said, and started to leave, but Chad caught my hand.

"No, I need to talk to her," he muttered and ran after her.

I sat back down, but stayed turned towards them. "I swear to God, if he breaks her heart I will break him in half," I said under my breath, and started to wring my hands together.

"He won't," Troy informed me, and I turned to him. "He's been in love with her since freshman year," he told me. "Guys do talk about their feelings you know," he added, answering my strange look.

I smiled and turned in my seat so I was facing him. "Yeah?" I questioned, and ate some more of my food. "And what do you tell Chad about me when you share your feelings?" I asked, and he looked down, smiling slightly.

He grabbed my hand under the table and laced our fingers together. "I tell him that your hott," he answered, and I chuckled. "And you make me laugh, and smile. That you are easy to talk to, and don't judge me by my past. I tell him that it's nice to know that you can take care of yourself because you learned from your brothers, but I feel this need to protect you anyways. That will probably annoy you, because you hate when you brothers do it, but I can't help it," he went on, and I smiled. Shane and Ryan picked up their trays and went for the trashcans. "What I haven't told him, is that your hair has this twinge of gold around it like a halo when it hits the sunlight. That you have these cute dimples when you smile. Your eyes are brown, but I don't like to call them that. They're more of a dark chocolate, but they change when you look into the sun, they shimmer in this weird honey shade," he said, trying to phrase it right.

"It is really hard not to kiss you right now, you know," I murmured in a low voice.

He smiled and looked down at our hands. "Tonight is the pep rally, down at the old baseball field you know, the bonfire," he started, and I nodded. "If you tell them today after school, I can take you as my date, and show the whole school that Gabriella Montez is mine," he said.

"Troy.." I trailed off.

"You said you would tell them Friday before the game, Brie, tomorrow is Friday. You're running out of time," he told me. "I will not hesitate to kiss you when we win the game tomorrow, trust me," he added.

I bit my lip. "I'll tell them tomorrow before the game like I told you I would," I replied. "I've been waiting for the right time all week, but it has never come up, and I'm afraid to. If I have to yell it tomorrow as my brothers are leaving the house before the game because I chicken out before then, I will. I know when I tell them, it will lead to a lot of yelling, a lot of explaining, and defending you the whole time. I can do that easily, I am just don't want to go through the whole yelling part," I told him.

"Your brothers might surprise you," he responded, and I gave him a look as the bell rang over us. "Is it that bad I want our relationship to be a normal one?" he asked in a low voice. "I want to do this right, Brie, and that requires telling your brothers, it is the right thing to do," he told me.

Everyone in the cafeteria started leaving, but we stayed. "I know it is," I whispered. "I want us to be normal too. I know you say that even if they won't let us be together, you'll find a way, but I don't want it to come to that," I confessed, looking him in the eye.

"I don't want it to either, but it might," he responded, and I nodded, knowing this to be true. "Your brother's opinions mean a lot to you, right?" he asked, and began to play with my fingers. I nodded again. "I've been pushing you to tell them, and I am sorry I have been pushing you so hard, but part of me is I wouldn't say scared but.." he trailed off looking for the right word. "Uncertain, yeah, uncertain of what will happen when you do tell them. If they don't approve us, I don't know how will you react because it is the way they feel about us, and you just agreed that what your brothers think means a lot to you. If they don't want us together-" he went on but I cut him off.

"You are worried if the fact that my brothers won't want us together, I won't be with you because their opinions matter to me," I finished for him.

"Well, yeah," he said in a low voice.

I scooted further to the end of my seat so I was closer to him. "You're right," I started and he took in a deep breath. "On most things, my brother's opinions matter to me. But this isn't one of those most things. You mean so much to me already, Troy, I'm not going to let them take you away from me even if they want to. I don't want them to try and do that, but if they are absolutely dead set on keeping us apart, I'll see you anyways. I'm going to do anything I can to make them see that me and you are real," I confessed.

"How did this conversation go from me comforting you, to you doing it to me?" Troy questioned, smiling at me.

I shrugged. "I guess it is just want couples do," I answered. I stood up and reluctantly let his hand go as I did and swung my bag over my shoulder. "Wanna go see if Sharpay and Chad are making out or making up?" I asked, and he stood too, grabbing the lunch tray to throw away. Me personally, I want Chad and Sharpay to be making up, and not making out. I don't want to be scarred for life.. again.

-

"Does anyone ever listen to Mr. Matsui when he talks?" Sharpay asked, watching the principal once again tell us that the pep rally is about to start and if we don't behave like good little children we won't have any more of these 'school spirited activities' or something like that. Whatever. They used the old baseball field, and built a bonfire pit in the middle, that is ready to be lit. There is a makeshift stage the wood fab kids made for a grade, that the team will stand in as we give them pep or something. The cheerleaders will dance around the fire, and I hope one will fall in. Just kidding, I am too nice, maybe one can just light their hair on fire?

Anyways, since it is in the old baseball field, kids got the opportunity to drive their cars down. Kinda like when Danny and Sandy reunited at their school pep rally, and everyone had their cars around it. Like that. It is about five thirty, and it is still pretty light out although it should be getting dark soon. But since it is light, me and Sharpay as sitting on her car hood, painting my nails a very dark shade of purple, that looked black in certain light. It matches my purple halter top that has black lines that don't have a pattern to them, and white dots splatters onto it. Finishing it off with black tight pants, and black heels. We already did my toes.

I shrugged at her question. "I think the really good kids do. I tend to zone out," I answered, trying to hold my hand steady.

"I sure as hell won't be paying attention to anything else besides Chad when they come out," she mentioned with a devilish smile on her face. Me and Troy couldn't even find them earlier, the disappeared for the whole free period. The only thing I got out of either of them was that they didn't have sex. I'm sure they came close though. Long story short, Chad loves her too, they are in love. Yay!

I nodded and looked over at Mr. Matsui who was now telling Coach Bolton to come out. "Am I sleeping over your house tomorrow?" I asked Sharpay who was finishing up my hand.

"If you want," she told me. "I mean, the party is going to be there, and if you want to sleep over, my parents aren't home like usual, so Troy can sleep over," she explained, smiling at me. Sharpay is holding the weekly after the game party at her house. It is a pool party though. Sharpay has a indoor pool that is very close to Olympic size, along with a hot tub and sauna, plus a bar that is right there along with it all. She is keeping the nearest kitchen, and three bathrooms open, plus a couple rooms upstairs, but the rest of the house will be blocked off. The school population is elated, and girls are pulling out their bikini's.

I rolled my eyes. "I am very happy you and Chad are in love, and there is a big chance tomorrow could be your first time together but, it doesn't mean it has to be mine," I replied. "Besides, my brothers don't even know yet, and I am running out of time," I added. Around us, the student body screamed, and we looked up just in time to see the team run on stage, all wearing their jerseys and a pair of blue jeans.

Me and Sharpay stopped talking and faced forward. The cheerleaders ran out after them, and ran a circle around the unlit bonfire. The mascot, AKA Ryan, brought a lit torch over to the wood, and let it catch on fire. "Doesn't he look sexy?" she asked, her voice low, looking at Chad, who was smiling at her.

"I'm not sure, I don't think of him that way," I answered, looking at Troy, who gave me a quick wink, making me smile. Coach Bolton then went into a speech about how hard 'his boys' have worked this season, and we are going to kill the South High Frogs, really that is their team name tomorrow night.

"When are we going to loose?" the cheeleaders suddenly yelled, and the crowd screamed 'never!' They went on into a cheer, and I ignored them, and looked at Johnny, waving at him, along with Shane. They nodded back, and looked each other then said something. As far as I know, Johnny is still completely clueless about me and Troy. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and pulled it out.

_From: Troy Boy_

_hang bak wen every1 leaves_

Troy texted. I looked up at him, and while Jack was talking in front of him, half his body was behind Chad's his phone in his hands, I guessed. My phone vibrated in my hand again.

_From: Troy Boy_

_u look rly hott layin on that car_

He added, and I laughed at it. Sharpay looked over my shoulder at the phone. "Why isn't Chad texting me?" she whined, pulling her phone out and texted violently in it.

I shook my head at her, and pressed the reply button,

_Ha ha thanx. I'll hang back & tel Chad that he is in trouble 4 not txtin S  
_

I typed, and sent it. I saw his face smile slightly before slipping his phone back into his pocket just in time as Jack was turning around, and waved for Johnny to come up and talk. He is the team captain. Everyone, especially girls, screamed as he approached the podium. I scream, you scream, we all scream for Johnny! Nah, I love my brother, he's good at talking in public, unlike me where I would practically faint.

"Hi everyone, Gabi, Sharpay," Johnny greeted into the microphone, and I laughed, shaking my head. I noticed a couple cheerleaders glare at us. We stuck our tongues out at them. "How is everyone doin' tonight?" he asked, and everyone screamed again. Why doesn't everyone try and keep their voices down, okay? Thanks.

The pep rally went on for a little over an hour more, screaming and yelling the whole time, which annoyed me and Sharpay. We gave up on watching our boyfriends, and layed back against her car, and talked about anything. School, that we are going to go shopping on Saturday, her party, and she informed she bought me a bathing suit and I have to wear it. Great, just great. Before we knew it, we heard cars revving around us and people leaving. We slid off the hood. I found Troy who was walking off stage, he had a questioning look in his eye, and I nodded. He smiled, and Chad pushed him down the rest of the stairs.

"Hey, I have to stay behind, you mind driving around the front of the school and waiting for me?" I questioned, looking towards Sharpay, who was texting someone, I assumed Chad.

She shook her head. "No, I'll be in my regular parking spot, Chad is riding home with me. So while you are down here being naughty, I can be alone with Chad, being a wee bit naughty myself," she answered, smiling and got in the car. Every other car was driving away by now, and I waved Sharpay off before walking to the stage and waited for Troy.

It was getting really dark now, and I layed back on the wooden stage to look up at the stars. I live in New Mexico so I do not like coldness, and only wearing a halter top, I was a bit chilly. I suddenly felt hands on my legs, and a person walk in between them. I knew it was Troy, but I jumped anyways and held back a surprised scream.

I popped up and smacked him on the chest with real force, and noticed he was laughing. "Don't laugh, this isn't funny!" I exclaimed, glaring at him.

He changed out of his jersey, and replaced it with a black t-shirt and black hoodie. He ran his hands up and down my thighs slowly. "I'd tell you that I am sorry, but I'm kinda not," he said, pulling me to the edge of the stage making it so we were almost smashed up against each other. He leaned forward and kissed my bare shoulder. "You have goose bumps," he accused softly, and shrugged his hoodie off then proceeded to swing it around my shoulders.

I slipped my arms inside it and smiled at the warmth it provided. "Those goose bumps aren't there only because of the cold, you know," I informed him, wrapping my arms around his waist loosely.

He smiled and rested his forehead against mine. "I know," he replied. He pressed his lips to mine and I immediately responded. It wasn't fast, or rough as sometimes our kisses can be, but it was slow and gentle and completely heart melting. My hands unwrapped from around from his waist and gripped his shirt, pulling him closer if it was possible. One of his hands came up and layed on the back of my neck, while the other stayed around my waist. We pulled away for a second, to catch our breaths, but were back at it not a moment later, kissing and moaning, and once in a while, our hands exploring.

I ripped my mouth away from his and almost whimpered myself, wanting to connect our lips again. "Tonight," I panted in a low voice that was almost inaudible. "I'm going to tell my brothers tonight, I'm sick and tired of keeping our relationship a secret," I told him.

He smiled so wide that it made me smile too. He picked me up by the legs and swung me around before hopping up onto the stage, and let my legs go so I was straddling him. We didn't even get to kiss again when his pocket vibrated. I groaned as he dug for it. He pressed a button and put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" he asked in a frustrated voice.

I leaned my head forward and started nibbling on his ear. His arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me as close to him as possible.

He cleared his throat. "What? I didn't hear you," he said into the phone. "I was distracted," he explained, and I giggled lightly, moving my mouth down to his neck and started to suck on his pulse point. His breathing picked up, and he said 'mhm' a couple times into the phone. "Yeah, five minutes, bye," he said and snapped it shut before putting it down on the stage. I pulled away from his neck slightly, and blew on the wet spot I created. He tried to suppress a moan, and failed.

"So, who was on the phone?" I asked, slipping my hands under his shirt. I wasn't worried about the time, I knew when Sharpay wanted me up there, she would text me.

He grinned. "My uncle," he answered, and I tried to hide a smile by biting my lip. "I don't know what he said at all, but he wants me at his car in five minutes," he told me. I stuck my lip out in a frown. He leaned forward and bit at it before pecking me on the lips. "I don't want to, trust me, but you're telling your brothers about us tonight, and tomorrow we can do this whenever we want. In public," he added.

"I'm not sure I want to do this exactly in front of my brothers," I replied, referring to our position.

He kissed me again. "I really wouldn't give a shit," he told me. I shook my head at him, and he helped me off his lap so I wouldn't fall. I wrapped my arm around his middle, and he did the same to my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder, and let my legs move while Troy guided us up to the school. We were at the front of the school in five minutes. I pecked Troy on the cheek in goodbye. "Call me tonight after you tell them. Or before you go to bed, or as you tell them, I don't care, just call, okay?" he told me.

I nodded and walked off towards Sharpay's car before pausing. "Troy!" I called, and he turned back towards me. "I have your hoodie," I reminded him, about to take it off when I saw him shake his head in the distance.

"Keep it," he called back, and finished his way to his uncle's car. I smiled and finished my way towards Sharpay's, which as a bit foggy.

I knocked on the window for about two minutes until Sharpay rolled down the window. "I get that you are horny, but I have to get home," I told her, grinning at her because she looked shocked at my blunt words. "Seriously," I added when she just stared at me. "Hi, Chad!" I greeted, looking past Sharpay.

"H-hey, what's up Gabs?" he asked, fidgeting.

I smiled. "You tell me Chad," I replied as he blushed, looking down.

"Yeah, I'll just climb in the back," he said and did. I walked over to the passenger side and got in. "Troy's a bad influence on you," he mumbled grumpily.

"I kinda like it," Sharpay spoke up, turning on the car as I put on my seat belt. "She isn't as shy anymore, but still blushes," she went on, pulling out of the school parking lot. We turned on the radio from there, and just listened to the music. We pulled up in front of my house, and most of the lights were on.

"Thanks for the ride, S, have fun on the way home," I said in goodbye, remembering to grab my purse that I left in Sharpay's car during the pep rally, and slammed it behind me. I got a whiff of Troy's scent on the way up to the front door, and pulled the hoodie fabric up to my nose and breathed deeply. I was smiling when I got in my house, and had butterflies in my stomach because of what I was about to tell my brothers. They wouldn't approve, but I was happy with Troy, and they had to see that.

I dropped my purse down on the table next to the door, and slipped my high heels off. "Guys!" I yelled into the house, and turned towards the living room, only to see them all sitting there. "Good, you're all here, I need to tell you guys something," I told them, smiling.

"Why don't you start with you and Troy Bolton?" Cole suggested. Uh oh.

"I saw you, Gabriella," Johnny told me. "I left my sweatshirt behind the stage, and went back to find it, and guess who I found making out with Troy," he said. This is not good. "You," he finished.

I opened my mouth to speak. "I convinced them to let you come home and not go looking for you," Shane spoke up, cutting me off.

"What the hell is going on, Gabriella?" Noel asked, standing up.

Notice none of them used a nickname, only Gabriella. Not a good sign. "Troy is my boyfriend," I blurted out, and they all blinked at my besides Shane who was happy I finally told them. "We've been.. skirting around each other for over a month, and last Sunday he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes," I explained.

"Last Sunday?" Drew questioned, standing up too. I nodded. "When you were supposed to be at Sharpays," he went on. I see where this is going.

"I was with-" I started, but Drew cut he me off.

"Answer the question, Gabriella Anne," Drew said. The middle name is not good. I nodded. "So you lied," he added.

"At least let her talk," Shane told Drew.

Drew looked over at Shane. "Shane, go to your room. Obviously you knew about this and didn't tell any of us," he ordered.

"You have to-" Shane started, but Drew cut him off again.

"Shane, go!" he bellowed. Shane dropped his head and started walking.

He squeezed my hand on the way out. "I tried, Twin," he muttered as he past, and I gave him a faint smile.

"You actually believe that Troy Bolton is your boyfriend?" Johnny asked in a scoff.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I do. We're serious about each other, Johnny," I assured him.

He laughed. "Troy Bolton does not do serious," he replied.

"Will you stop saying his full name like it is a swear word?" I questioned, crossing my arms. "And yes, he can do serious, John, he's with me," I added.

"He is not with you! He's using you!" he said, his voice raising.

"For what?" I asked, stepping forward, my voice raising too. "Sex?" I asked, and all my brothers stood straighter. "I'll have you know I am still a virgin, and I plan on staying that way," I informed him. "And Troy knows that, he knows I am not ready for sex, and is completely fine with it," I explained.

Cole scoffed this time. "No guy is completely fine with it," he told me.

"Troy is!" I insisted.

"If he is so serious about you two then why did you guys keep it a secret all week?" Drew asked, and the rest of my brothers agreed with a faint 'yeah.' Why do they all have to team up on me at the same time? It's not fair four against one.

I rolled my lips together. "I was scared this would happen, but Troy really wanted you all to know. He even gave me a deadline to tell you all. Tomorrow, before the game," I answered.

"I'm sure he did," Noel remarked with a look of unbelief in his eyes.

"This is pointless!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in surrender. "No matter what I tell you you will all believe Troy is a player. You are still going to think he is just using me. You still all think I am some weak defenseless girl when I am not," I explained.

"You don't know what is best for you right now, Gabriella, we do," Drew told me.

I opened my mouth in shock. "I don't know what is best for me?!" I asked, my voice in a yell. "I think I know what I am feeling, and what I feel for Troy is real, and I don't care if you think so or not," I told them, but part of it is a lie. I do care if they think so. I want them to know how deeply I feel for Troy. "Actually, I just lied. I want you all to know how much I feel for him. I want you to know I have never felt this way before. I want you to know that Troy makes me feel things that I never have before. What ever you guys say tonight, it won't change that I am with Troy. I am going to be with him whether you like it or not," I confessed.

"I get that you think you more than like this guy, but you are not just going to walk in here and tell me that you are going to do whatever the hell you want to. I am in charge of you, Gabriella, so watch what you say," Drew replied, anger laced in his voice.

My other brothers stayed silent, they really didn't have a voice in the final say, that was all up to Drew. "This isn't fair, Drew!" I shouted. "Johnny and Shane can be with who ever they want, and I have to get it checked with you all if I want to?" I asked, scoffing.

"Don't bring me into this," Johnny spoke up.

"Oh, so you wanted to be in this when you told on me like a five year old, when I was going to tell you all today anyways? You wanted to be in this five minutes ago when this was all on me, and now I'm pointing out what hypocrites you all are being?" I asked. "What about you Drew?" I questioned turning back to him. "A month ago you told me that if I found someone I wanted to be with you would help me be with him," I reminded him.

"I told you if I approved I would help. I don't approve of this guy," he replied.

"Who will you approve of?" I asked, still yelling. "I can answer for you. No one! No one is ever going to be good enough for you guys. But I love the fact that you all love Troy when he is all into basketball and keeping your winning season alive, but hate him when you realize I am with him. Do you guys get that me and here are exclusive?" I asked. "Do you know I had to convince him that us being together would be good because he was so afraid of hurting me?"

They all stayed silent.

"Exactly," I said, only now lowering my voice. "You guys don't know anything about him. What you all know is that everyone at school thinks he is some big player that sleeps with a lot of girls. And you all think that because of Johnny, who has the same things being said about him at school. You guys have no idea who Troy Bolton really is. You have no idea what he has been through, do you guys know why he lives with his uncle?" I asked, knowing the answer. "No, you don't. I do, I know what he has been through and I know he is a good guy. I haven't been this happy since Mom and Dad died. But you all don't care, all you care about is keeping me protected from everything, and I can't live that way anymore," I told them, and turned around. I slipped on a pair of my black flats and ran out the door.

I didn't think to grab car keys and drive, and I didn't want to go back and get one. I just kept running, my feet knew where I was going, and I didn't have to think about it. I stopped to walk every once in a while, but went on running after moment or two. I got to Troy's, and jogged down his driveway. I saw his motorcycle and banged on the sliding glass door. The lights were off and no one answered. His uncle Jack's car was gone, he must be gone too. I whined and slid down the door, pulling my legs up to my chest. I would call him but I forgot my phone, it's in my purse. I leaned my head against the door and just waited. That was all I could do. I probably could run to Chad's, but I didn't want Chad, I want Troy.

I only waited for ten or fifteen minutes when I heard Jack's truck coming down the driveway. I sat up but stayed at the backdoor. I heard Troy's loud chuckle and the car door's slam. I was silent, but Troy noticed me as soon as they started walking towards the house. "Brie!" he exclaimed, and jogged to me, I instantly hugged him and buried my face into his shoulder. "What happened?" he asked, tightening his hold on me.

"I'll go around front, Troy," Jack said awkwardly. "Hi Gabi," he greeted, and I waved with my hand slightly as Jack left. Troy dug his hand into one of his pockets, and I heard keys jingle. He reached behind me and unlocked the door.

"Come in, babe," he told me, and opened the door wide. I walked through and kicked off my shoes and played with the wrists of the hoodie. "What happened?" he questioned, closing the door behind him.

I took in a deep breath. "A lot of yelling. They think you are using me, they think you just want to have sex with me, they think you are this big player. They don't care if what we have is real. All they care about is protecting me and I can't let them do it anymore. Not with this," I explained, pacing back and forwards in front of him. "I should have known better, that they would never accept us, well, I already knew that but inside I hoped and I-"

Troy grabbed one of my hands and stopped me in front of him. He tugged on my hand so I was hugging him.

"Johnny saw us," I added into his ear. "On the stage after the pep rally and went home and told Drew," I whispered. "Shane tried to stick up for me but Drew sent him to his room, and then they all ganged up on me. More Drew and Johnny with a little of Cole. Noel was kinda silent the whole time, just watching and agreeing with them."

"I'm sorry," Troy murmured in my ear, holding me tighter. "I'm sorry that I caused all of this," he explained.

I pulled away from him slightly so I could see his face. "This is not your fault, Troy," I corrected. "It's theirs. I'm not the same little twelve year old girl I was when my parents died. I'm different, I'm older, I'm stronger, and I'm my own person. They should be able to see that and let me be who I am. I'm not going to let them take away what makes me happy," I told him. "You."

"And I'm not going to let you choose me over your brothers," he replied. I opened my mouth to speak but he shook his head. "Because that is what you are doing. So you have to go back," he said.

I pulled out of his hold and backed away from him. "I already have them telling me what I can and cannot do, I am not going to let you do it too," I informed him.

"I'm not telling, I'm insisting," he told me. "You have to go back and talk to Drew, you have to make him see that me and you are serious," he went on. "Because right now all we have is a secret relationship that we both hate, four of your brothers who want to kill me, and all they see is you dating this bad guy, and running away to me, choosing me," he explained.

"Well, I'm sorry that I went to the one person I thought could make me feel better, and understand where I coming from about all of this," I said, crossing my arms. "And you're not a bad guy, Troy," I added under my breath.

He stepped forward and ran his hands up and down my arms. "You know that, now all you need to do is convince them that," he told me. "I told you before they knew that if they refused to accept us, I'll be with you anyways, and I will. But we have this chance, Brie, this one chance to make them see that we're real. You have to take it," he said.

I leaned forward against him, and sighed in defeat. "You're right," I whispered. "But can I just stay here for a while?" I asked against his black t-shirt.

"Of course you can," Troy answered. "Look, me and Uncle Jack went out to eat at the Chinese Palace, and we brought some home. How about we warm some up, watch a movie, and just hang out until your curfew?" he proposed, kissing my head. I nodded and kissed his chest through his shirt. "Alright, I'll go heat you some up, you pick a movie, and get comfortable," he suggested, and made his way up the stairs.

After I picked a movie, I grabbed a blanket and plopped down on the futon, my feet up on the coffee table. Troy came down about five minutes later, a plate and two drinks in his hand. He set them down before sitting next to me. I threw the blanket over him too and snuggled against him.

"What did you pick?" he questioned as I picked up the remote and pressed the play button.

"_Transformers,"_ I answered, reaching forward for my plate of Chinese food. "Oooh, you got me an egg roll, the best part," I commented, smiling.

Troy shook his head. "No one actually likes the egg roll, you're weird," he replied.

I fake scoffed. "Egg rolls are the shit, you're weird for not liking them," I corrected. "Name one person who doesn't like egg rolls," I told him. he grinned and opened his mouth when I started speaking. "Do not say you and you are the only one that matters, name someone else," I added. He faked a frown and started to think about it. "Ha! If egg rolls are so bad then why did you bring some home?" I asked, and he stayed silent. "Your uncle likes egg rolls doesn't he?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, you both are weird then."

-

"I don't wanna," I whined into Troy's chest later that night with my arms wrapped around him. We're out front of my house, at my curfew.

Troy kissed underneath my ear quickly. "You have too, baby," he insisted, removing his body from mine and stepped back, making me whine again. "Talk to Drew, see what you can do, and call me when you're done," he told me. He kissed me softly before getting on his bike.

I formed a soft smile and waved as he drove away. I turned around and walked slowly up to my house. I opened the door slowly and stepped in. A lot of lights were off, but the living room light was on and Drew was sitting on the couch silently. "Can we talk?" I whispered, fiddling with the sleeve of Troy's hoodie.

Drew stood in one motion and faced me. "You want me to accept him," Drew stated and I nodded. "Convince me why I should."

* * *

**This is shorter than normal. Sorry.**

** Next chap: Drew and Gabi talk, the game, and the party with Johnny thrown in too.**

**I don't like this chapter, but I will try to get a new chapter up this weekend. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	10. Let It Be

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Love ya!**** Keep doin that and I will keep updating. **

**Sorry this is a little late, I had more trouble writing it then I though, and re-wrote the beginning a million times before I could find the hook that made me want to keep writing. I hope you like, lord knows I probably won't.**

**Warning: M-rated scene in here, if you don't want to read it, skip it. I think it sucks, but you can be the judge of that.  
**

**There are a lot of couply/fluffy moments in here because I feel like Troyella deserves it, they've been through a lot. Just so you know.

* * *

**  
For though they may be parted  
There is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Yeah there will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

-- Let It Be, by The Beatles

**

* * *

**

"What changed?" I asked instead of trying to convince him. I can try and do that as much as I want, and I will, but I want to know what changed first.

Drew uncrossed his arms. "I told you that Troy isn't good for you, or rather he isn't what is best for you right now," he started. "I thought he was irresponsible, and Johnny was right, he was just going to use you. When you left, and I had a hunch you were going to Troy's, a little after you were gone, the phone rang. It was Troy, he said you were there, and safe, and he talked you into coming home, but you were going to stay for a little while. He said he would get you home before curfew," he informed me. Troy did what? "It made me realize you're right, I don't know Troy, and I did say I would help you if you a wanted to be with a guy I approve of, so convince me why I should let you be with him," he finished.

I smiled. "What's going around at school about Troy, that he is this big player, isn't really true at all. He hasn't been with a girl, like all the way, since he moved here. He flirts a lot, yeah, but that's about it. He's a really good guy, Drew. He opens doors for me, and carries my books when I actually need books for class, he says God bless you when I sneeze. He knows I'm not ready for sex and is fine with it. When I told you earlier, I had to talk him into being with me is true. He was scared he would hurt me, and didn't want to be in a relationship me because of that. But we're together, and I'm happy, Drew. I mean, I've been happy since Mom and Dad died because you are awesome at taking care of us, and I have Sharpay and our brothers, but I've never been this happy. He's good to me, he holds my hand, and makes me laugh. He paid for my lunch the other day," I threw in, that counts for something right? "He has this whole bad ass thing going on, but that isn't all there is to him, that is just the side of him he shows people who he doesn't know. So, don't really listen to Johnny, because he has only really seen the bad ass side, I've seen more," I told him.

Drew nodded and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Do you know why he moved here?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah, I won't tell you the details because it is Troy's past to tell, not mine, but his dad is gone, and his mom doesn't care. He moved in with his Uncle Jack because he would have a better life here, and Jack has been more of a father to him that his own dad," I answered.

"Last weekend when you ran out, was it because of him?" he asked. I knew that one was coming.

I nodded again. "Yeah, but it was a big misunderstanding. I thought something that wasn't true, and Troy felt really bad about it," I told him. "And no, I won't tell what what the misunderstanding is now, it doesn't really even matter now," I added.

"And last Sunday, you lied, you said you were at Sharpay's, and you were with Troy," he stated. It wasn't a question.

"It wasn't a total lie, I was with Sharpay, just not the whole time. I knew if I told you Troy asked me out, you would say I couldn't go, and I really wanted to go. I already knew he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend, and I really wanted that. So I arranged it to where he would pick me up at Shar's, and then on the date, you know after he asked me, I convinced him that we would keep our relationship a secret, at least for a little while," I explained. "Troy didn't want that though, and truthfully, neither did I. He gave me until tomorrow before the game to tell you all. He wants our relationship to be real with no lies or secrets. I was going to tell you guys about me and Troy when I got home, but Johnny ruined it," I added. "I really wanted to tell you but I was scared you would say I couldn't be with him, so I just kept putting it off. I don't like keeping things from you."

"I'm glad you don't like lying to me," he replied. Drew scratched his head. "I know.." he trailed off. "I know when Mom and Dad died, we became more protective of you, because we didn't want anything or anyone to hurt you. And, for most things, it has worked out for the best. I know it isn't fair I let Shane be in relationships, and not you, and I'm sorry about that. You and Shane are different, though, Gab. You're my little sister- our little sister. I never wanted you to get hurt, or heartbroken, so we started to overprotect you. But you're older now, and I can't protect you from everything no matter how much I want to. I don't want you going off to college and all of a sudden out of this sheltered existence, and end up a _Lifetime_ movie," he told me, and I tried to hide my laugh. That is something I would say. He he. "You've- we've all been through so much, and if Troy is what makes you really happy, I'm not going to take that away," he finished.

I smiled widely and ran forward into his arms, hugging him. "You're serious, right?" I questioned, pulling away to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, but there are conditions," he answered. I nodded and stepped away so we could talk easier. "I want you here at curfew every night like usual, ten on weeknights, eleven on weekends. I still want you to do all of your homework and do good in school, don't let the fact that you have a boyfriend take over your whole life." Yeah, I know, I'm not thirteen. "I'll change the rule to extend to Troy when you go to parties, meaning he can take you there and bring you home. I don't want any sleepovers, and when you two are here, in your room, the door is open a crack," he told me, and I nodded every time. "Now, about his motorcycle, he does have his license, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Drew," I answered with a roll of my eyes.

"Has he ever been in an accident?" he asked, and I shook my head in 'no'. "Speeding ticket?" he questioned.

I thought about it for a second. "I don't think so," I said after a moment.

"Then, you can ride on it, but the minute he gets in an accident or a speeding ticket, the privilege is revoked," he told me. "And know that just because you have my blessing, you don't have our brothers. You are going to have to make them see Troy is a good guy for you, because no matter what I say, they'll stay stubborn," he informed me.

"I know," I agreed, and hugged him again. "Thank you Drew, and I'm sorry I was bitchy before," I told him.

He shrugged it off. "I was being an unreasonable dick," he replied, and I smiled. "Now, get in the shower and to bed, it's late," he ordered in a parental voice. I saluted and went upstairs, remembering to grab my purse on the way up.

I pulled my phone out as soon as I closed the door behind me. I dialed Troy's familiar number and waited eagerly for him to pick up. _"So what's the verdict?" _he asked, answering the phone. Hello to you too.

"We have Drew's blessing," I just about squealed into the phone. "You, Mr. Bad Ass, called my brother and told him I was at your house and when I got home he told me to convince him why we should be together, and I guess I did. We have conditions though," I explained.

_"Yeah, I thought he deserved to know you were at my house," _Troy told me. _"It was the right thing to do."_

I smiled. "Thanks for calling him," I responded.

_"I know that if at least Drew is okay with us, it makes your life at home easier, and I'd do anything to make that easier for you," _he told me_. "And I'll have you know I am only a bad ass ninety five percent of the time, you just bring out that other five percent," _he added, and I laughed. _"Are there any conditions or whatever against me kissing you in school?" he asked._

"Nope," I told him. "Just that I have to be home for curfew, I can go to parties with you, when you are at my house my bedroom door is open a crack, things like that," I added."Johnny is going to be a dick to you tomorrow," I informed him.

_"Don't worry about me, I can deal with Johnny. I've dealt with worse, actually," _he replied.

"Okay. I should go though, I still have to take a shower," I said reluctantly.

I heard Troy sigh. _"I know, text me tomorrow morning or something, I just want to hear from you," _he told me.

"Okay, bye," I said and hung up the phone. I grabbed my towel off it's hook and took a quick shower. All my brothers were in their rooms. I wasn't sure if they knew that Drew said it was okay with me and Troy to be together yet, and I didn't want to be the one to tell them, at least not right now. I put on a pair of girl boxer shorts and an old t-shirt of one of my brothers to go to bed. But before I did, I stopped by Shane's room. I knocked before just walking in. He was laying in bed, awake, watching t.v. "Hey," I greeted softly, and went over to his bed.

He sat up and turned the t.v. down. "I heard yelling, a door slam, talking, and then everyone come up here. What happened?" he questioned.

"A lot of yelling, I ran off and went to Troy's. Troy told me to come back here, and I did. Me and Drew talked, he said he is okay with me and Troy together, and now here I am," I summed up. "Thanks for trying to stand up for me," I added.

He shrugged. "It's what twins are for, besides, Drew already came up a little before you got back and said sorry," he told me.

"It's getting late now though, we have to get to bed. I don't know about you, but for me, today was rough," I said standing up. I hugged Shane quickly and said goodnight before leaving.

Tomorrow is going to be pretty rough too. Crap.

-

I got up on time the next day, partly excited to go to school and see Troy, partly scared to go downstairs. I dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white flowy shirt that dipped low, but not too low, and a pair of light brown boots that I stuffed the bottom of my jeans into, and a necklace that had a triangle hanging off it that fell right below my boobs. Like usual, I left my hair alone, and just brushed it.

I texted Troy like he asked me to, and told him I was awake and about to enter the war zone. He said good luck. I was about the enter the kitchen when Drew came out, stopping me. "I told them, and they aren't very happy, so I don't suggest talking that much," he warned before pulling me into the kitchen. I already had a plate of food ready for me, next to Shane at the counter, while the rest of our brothers ate in silence at the table. I called Sharpay earlier and told her what happened. After a slew of curse words directed towards my brothers, she said aw a hundred times.

I ate my sausage and eggs in silence like the rest of them and waited for Sharpay to get here. It was weird, eating in silence. Our family is usually very loud, and joking around. I didn't like that we were like this because of me, even though I was pissed at them. "Drew," I suddenly said, and he looked over at me, as did the rest of my brothers. "I'm still allowed to sleep over Sharpay's tonight, right?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he answered, and gave me a small smile. "Just be home tomorrow night before dinner," he added, and I nodded.

"You're letting her sleep over there?" Cole asked, disbelief in his voice. "Sharpay is hosting the party tonight, the party _he _will be at," he informed Drew. "And you are letting her sleep there."

Drew took in a deep breath. "Yes, Cole, I am. I trust Gabi, she can take care of herself," he responded.

Johnny opened his mouth to say something when I cut in. "Why shouldn't I be allowed to sleep over my best friend's house, Cole?" I asked, standing up and turning to him. This is my fight, not Drew's. It wouldn't do any good for them to hate him too.

"Because _he_ will be there, and anything can happen," he answered easily.

I rolled my eyes. "_He _has a name, and it's Troy. Just because Troy will be there doesn't mean I am going to have sex, I told you that last night. I'm not ready for that, and no matter what you think, Troy is okay with it," I told him.

"I know guys like Troy, and I know he isn't okay with it," Cole replied, standing up.

"You don't know Troy at all!" I exclaimed. "All you do know about him is what Johnny has told you, which is mostly false," I explained.

Johnny stood too. "Key word there is mostly," he stated, and Cole nodded in agreement. "I'm not sure how you convinced Drew to be okay with this, but you can't do the same to me," he added.

"Or me," Cole agreed.

I shook my head at them and my cell phone vibrated, along with Shane's, meaning Sharpay and Ryan are here. "I probably won't because you're too hard headed to see that I am actually happy and Troy is a good guy," I told him, and looked over at Drew. "I'll be home after school to grab some clothes, then I am going over to Sharpay's," I informed Drew and walked out the kitchen door. I made my way out the front door, and down to Sharpay's car, getting in the front seat. Shane hopped over me into the back, it was easy because the top was down.

"Went that well, huh?" Sharpay asked, and was rewarded with a glare. "Alrightie, let's get you to school and maybe Troy can kiss that frown upside down," she commented, driving down the street.

"Yeah, and he can do it any time he wants now," Ryan supplied from the back seat.

I smiled faintly at him in the rear view mirror. "Yeah, I know, I just wish my brothers could see that I'm happy, that's all," I said in a whisper, leaning my head back against the head rest.

"They'll see it eventually, Gabs," Shane spoke up. "In a couple weeks they'll see that you and Troy are still together, not having sex, and that you two are serious," he explained.

I nodded knowing this is true. "Yeah, but I- I just don't get why it is so wrong I am with someone," I told them. "Is it that bad that I found someone that I like a lot, and that person likes me back? Is it that bad that I am happy? Why can't they just let it be? I have a boyfriend, so what, I can handle myself," I asked, looking over and Sharpay, then back to Shane and Ryan.

"They don't see that, G," Sharpay answered. "What they see is their little sister with Troy Bolton, a guy who was a bad reputation with girls. What they don't see is that that reputation is false, and is frighteningly gentle when it comes to you," she told me.

"Frighteningly gentle?" I questioned, and she nodded. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"What she means is that Troy Bolton is this guy who we all know isn't afraid to talk back to anyone, get into a fight, or be a dick to people because he doesn't care. He hardly cares about anything besides his small group of friends, his uncle, basketball, and you," Ryan explained.

Shane nodded, seeing where Ryan was going. "Yeah, and he won't hesitate to even be mean to some of his friends, and even his uncle, but he isn't that way with you. He has this atmosphere about him that makes people scared of him, and when he is with you he is this- I don't want to say different, but-" Sharpay cut him off.

"He isn't different, he's him, but like I said, he's gentle," she informed me. "He still has that atmosphere about him, but for some reason you never really felt the dangerousness about him, or maybe you do and that is sorta what draws you to him. I'm not sure, but when he is around you, he shows this side that no one ever really sees," she finished.

"Frighteningly gentle," I stated, thinking about it as we pulled into the school parking lot, and into her parking spot. I saw Troy's bike in the space next to us, but no Troy. I got out of the car in silence, pulling my bag strap onto my shoulder. I never really noticed the frighteningly gently part, I guess. The way he is with me, is just the way he is with me. It's normal. Maybe I didn't notice because when I'm not around him, well, I'm not around him.

Before I knew it we were walking into the school, and Shane and Ryan went their separate way, and Sharpay went with me. "Stop thinking about it, it's good he is the way he is with you, because if he wasn't, he would be a dick. And if he was a dick, I would kick his ass," she told me, stopping at my locker. I grabbed what I needed and slammed the locker door shut. "I need to talk to you after school," she informed me.

"Why can't you just talk to me now?" I asked, leaning against my locker.

"One, we're in school, two, your boy is heading this way with a determined look on his face that has people moving out of his way," she answered, staring behind me.

Oh. I turned around just as Troy made it to me. "Hi," he greeted, before slipping his arm around my waist and slamming me to his chest, connecting our lips. I let my bag fall off my shoulder and onto the ground before looping my arms around his neck. My body heated up, and tingles burst in my stomach, and my skin sizzled from the electricity I always felt. At that moment I didn't care if Johnny was around to get more pissed, or a teacher was near to scold us. I fell into him like I usually did, forgetting everything. His free hand came up behind my neck, and his thumb ran across my cheek.

It felt like every cell in my body was on fire, and I was melting. Troy pulled his lips away from mine a little later and I was gasping for breath. "Uh, hi," I muttered, leaning my forehead against his.

He pushed a curl of my hair behind my ear. "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you at this exact spot," he confessed, a small smile on his face.

"Geez," Chad said, breaking me and Troy out of our little stupor. "I think that kiss got the whole hall horny," he mentioned, earning a smack from Sharpay. "What? It's true!" he told her, rubbing his head.

"You just ruined their moment," she hissed, smacking him again. "Just because you're easily turned on doesn't mean the whole freaking school is," she told him.

Troy just smirked and looked back at me. "How was breakfast with the brothers?" he questioned, resting his forehead against mine again.

I shrugged. "I handled it," I responded, and he gave me a pointed look. "Troy, I can handle my brothers. The only thing you have to worry about is Johnny being a dick to you today," I told him.

"I told you last night not to worry about it, babe, so don't," he replied, and kissed me gently as the bell rang. He unwrapped his arm from around my waist, and bent down slightly to grab my bag and hand it to me. I swung it around my shoulder and he laced his hand with mine and tugged. "I wonder how many times we can get a speech for no PDA's in school today," he commented, grinning as we made our way to homeroom. PDA meaning public display of affection. "Maybe we can go for the record."

This could be fun.

-

After school found me at Troy's in his bed, laying down with him. His music was playing in the background, and I was cuddled into his side. We went to my house after school and I grabbed some clothes for tomorrow while he waited out front for me. I was supposed to go to Sharpay's, but I decided to come over to Troy's and hang out for a little first. Sharpay would be busy ordering around house staff because of the party tonight. She had to get the kegs into her house, other drinks, snack foods, and she needed to block off the areas of her house she wanted no one to go to. We agreed that Troy would drop me off on his way to school for the game, and me and her would talk about whatever she needs to talk about.

"Do you get nervous before the games?" I questioned, pressing one of my hands into his, comparing them.

Troy shrugged, pressing his own hand into mine. "I wouldn't call it nervous, I get anxious. Basketball is natural for me, but when I think about it too much I don't play as well," he answered. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, referring to our hands.

I smiled and shifted my head to look up at his from his shoulder. "You're so much bigger than me," I told him, and laced our hands together, letting them fall down to his chest.

"I know, it probably hurts you when I am laying on top of you," he said, kissing my nose.

I shook my head. "No, it doesn't," I assured him. "I like it, feeling your body weight on top of mine, and you're covering my whole body. I feel safe and like nothing can hurt me," I explained. "But then again, I always feel safe with you," I added.

"You just fit perfectly against me," he stated, and I moved so I was laying on top of him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "See," he stated, a small smile on his face.

I nodded and split my legs so I was straddling him, and lifted my torso up so I was towering over him. "So do you do this before every game? Just lay here and do nothing," I asked, setting my hands on his abs, feeling them. They're rock hard.

"Yep," he answered, amplifying his p. "I relax and sometimes take a nap," he explained, and his hands came up to caress my thighs. "But I find this much more enjoyable," he said, smiling at me.

I rolled my lips to hide my smile and went to lean down and kiss him when I saw his eyes weren't on mine. They were on my chest that he could see well because I was bending over making him have a clear view inside my shirt. "Hey, Bolton," I said to get his attention. "My eyes are up here," I informed him, and he grinned.

"I know, babe," he responded, and his eyes flicked from my chest to my face. "You know I like you for more than your body, but it doesn't mean I don't notice that you are incredibly sexy," he told me, making me blush, and him chuckle at my blush. "I love the fact that you still blush, and I've seen you naked," he commented, and I was sure my cheeks would catch on fire anytime soon.

He has though, last Tuesday, we were making out and got a little carried away. Maybe more than a little, I ended up completely naked while he only had his boxers on. "I was thinking about that earlier, actually," I told him after I was able to actually talk.

"Really?" he questioned, a smirk on his face, and I nodded. "Which part? When I fing-" he started but I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.

"Stop talking," I ordered, my cheeks flaming again. I really need to learn to control this blush thing, but I don't think it is possible, so that sucks. "I was thinking about how you gave me that certain feeling, if you know what I mean, twice now, and I haven't done anything for you," I told him.

He got up on his elbows and I removed my hand from his mouth. "Are you talking about what I think you are talking about?" he asked, cocking his head to the side so his fringe wasn't in his eyes and he could see me clearly.

I responded by tugging his shirt off and grinding my butt down into his groin. "I want to do it for you," I replied vocally.

"You don't have to, though," he told me. "Don't get me wrong, I want it, I just don't want you to feel like you have to do anything because I've done it to you," he explained. "I don't want to pressure you," he summed up.

I smiled and kissed him gently. "I want to do it," I repeated. "The only problem is I'm not sure if I'll be good at it," I confessed, whispering.

He cupped my cheek and leaned his forehead against mine. "Don't even worry about that, baby," he told me. "You think you are less than what you are. Babe, you get me going when we are just kissing," he said, and smiled at me.

I kissed him quickly before putting my hands on his chest and pushing so he was laying flat. I lifted my butt up so I was on my knees and unbuttoned his pants to pull them down and drop them on the floor behind us. I then scooted back some more and pulled his boxers down so they were at his knees. It was only then that I looked at what I uncovered. I'd never really seen one before. Well, there are movies with R-rated scenes in them, but I've never really like honed in on it. And there is health class, but they don't exactly have pictures like this in the text book.

Curiosity got the better of me and I reached out to touch it. I ran my fingertips up it, barely touching, but I heard Troy bite back a soft moan anyways. That gave me encouragement and I wrapped my hand around him. It was unbelievably hard and erect. It's true that I had never seen one, but part of me just knew that every guy in the world couldn't be this big, if you know what I mean. Then they all wouldn't make those weird jokes about the other guy being small.

I added the slightest bit of pressure, and was rewarded with a gasp escaping from Troy's mouth. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were on me, but they were only open a crack, they were close to closing. I took that as a good sign, and squeezed a little tighter, and his hips bucked slightly into my hand. The nerves I felt before were slowly fading because of the way Troy was reacting. I kept the pressure I had on him, but slowly began moving my hand up and down. Troy sucked air into his lungs and I looked back up at him as I continued to stroke him firmly. I found that his eyes were now completely closed and there was a small smile on his face.

I smiled myself and found myself wanting to do more. I scooted down his legs a little bit more and my hand moved down to the base of him and I bent down so my mouth was at the tip of him. Maybe it was just instinct, because without thinking about it my mouth and swirled around his tip, causing his hips to buck again. I saw that his hands were on the sheets next to him, gripping on to them. I ran my tongue down him and a moan came from Troy's throat. I layed my tongue flat as I brought it back up and Troy gripped this sheets even tighter.

I kissed his tip and closed my own eyes at the feeling it gave me. It was a long, light kiss, and I pulled away a couple moments later. With one last final deep breath, I opened my mouth and closed it around his member. He jerked into me, and my hands moved to his hips to steady him.

"Brie," he moaned, and I closed my lips a little tighter. I was frozen for a second until I felt his hands thread into my hair to keep me where I was. The simple movement some how gave me the nerve to roll my tongue at the bottom of him and start to slowly suck.

Every girl thinks about it I guess, doing this. It's most likely a passing thought when you wonder what it will be like, especially when you have never done it before. I didn't expect to like doing it. To like making my boyfriend feel this way. To like him tighten his hold in my hair. To like him moan my name, or have a sting of curse words leave his mouth because of the feelings I was invoking in him.

I rolled my tongue again from the base of him to the tip of him, and nipped at it. One of my hands moved back to the base of him and held him firmly, and began to stroke up and down again, moving in sync with my tongue as I continued to suck. It was when I let my teeth graze him gently that his hips jerked like they had so many times, but he emptied himself into my mouth, and I swallowed unconsciously.

I pulled his boxers back up so they were in place and then fell down next to Troy on my side. My hand reached out to his chest and lightly began making doodles until he cracked his eyes open. He looked down at me with such an intense stare that pink flooded onto my cheeks. "What?" I questioned, a smile on my face.

He smiled too and pulled me so I was on top of him. "And you thought you wouldn't be good at it," he commented, making my bite my lip to hide my smile. He ran his fingers down my cheek, and I looked into his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered before pressing his lips to mine in a gentle kiss.

I leaned my forehead against his and ran a hand through his hair. "Anytime," I replied. Really, anytime.

I walked into Sharpay's house after watching Troy drive down the street and waited until he was turning the corner to actually walk in. I was greeted by Gerald, her butler, who she and Ryan call Gerry, and he told me that Sharpay was in her room. I nodded a thanks and made my way up to steps.

I walked into her room only to have a bathing suit top come flying in my direction. I dodged it easily and threw my bag of clothes onto her pink couch before going towards one of her walk in closets that the clothing was flying from. "Shar?" I asked, catching a white bathing suit that came sailing through the air. "S, what's going on?" I questioned, leaning against one of her shelves of shoes.

"I have nothing to wear to my own party tonight!" she exclaimed, and sifted through her rack of bathing suits.

I grabbed her hands to still her. "Shar, you already have a new bathing suit that was so cute it made you want to plan this party so you could wear it," I reminded her. She is the only person who would get a new bathing suit at the end of November, but in her defense, it was really her mother. Her mom and dad are some where tropical, and Aunt Daphne found something pink and beyond cute so she sent it to Sharpay. Sharpay didn't want to wait until summer to wear it, so she planned the party. She could probably wear it by just going swimming as soon as she got it, but she decided to plan a party too. "This isn't about having nothing to wear is it?" I questioned, letting her hands go. "It has to do with what you need to talk to me about, so why don't you just start in on that?" I suggested.

She walked over to the white recliner that is in the closet and collapsed into it. No, really, she does have a chair in her closet. "I'm having sex with Chad tonight," she said in a low voice.

"Yeah, I know," I informed her, causing her to look at me with shock in her eyes. "S, you told me you wanted to do that at the party last Friday because you realized you are in love with him, now that you know he loves you too I figured it would happen tonight," I explained. "I'm just glad your dad sound proofed your room when we were eight, so I don't hear anything next door," I added. Since she will be occupied all night, I will be sleeping in the adjoining bedroom next door to hers. Aunt Daphne decorated it for me when I was thirteen, but I never really used it. I only did when me and Shar got into a fight when I was over her house. And I guess I will tonight. "What are you so freaked out about?" I asked.

"Gabs, it's going to be my first time! Our first time!" she exclaimed. "What do I have not to freaked out about?" she asked in return.

"It's going to be fine," I assured her, walking over to the ottoman and sitting down in front of her. "Look, no matter what you do, it's going to be awkward," I told her.

"That isn't exactly what I am worried about," she confessed looking down at her shoes. I waited for what she really was worried about. "What if- what if I'm not good.. enough?" she asked. "What if doing this will drive me and Chad apart?" she asked.

I smiled slightly at her. "First of all, I'm sure you'll be great. Sharpay Evans doesn't fail at anything she cares about," I replied, and she let out a half laugh. "Second of all, it won't drive you two apart. It will bring you guys closer together. It will bring you guys to a new level," I told her. "Does Chad know that tonight is_ the_ night?" I asked.

She pushed hair behind her ear. "I haven't exactly told him straight out, but I told him to tell his mom he is sleeping over Troy's and he actually won't be," she answered.

"Then he is probably worried about the same things right now," I told her. "Like I told you, the first time will be awkward, but as you guys keep going, it will get better, and then it will just be natural with you guys. Well, eventually. You and Chad love each other, you'll be fine," I assured her.

She smiled at me. "You're really good at advice with this stuff seeing as you are still a virgin, too," she commented.

"Yeah, well, I've read enough books, and seen enough movies and t.v. shows," I replied. My face turned pink as I thought about what I did before I came here. "Plus, I might not be as innocent as I was a couple hours ago," I mentioned, and she kinked an eyebrow. "I'll tell you about it as you show me our bathing suits for tonight," I told her, standing up.

-

"I still think it is weird," Sharpay repeated as we stepped down off the curb after the basketball game. I leaned against her pink and white convertible and crossed my arms. If she says that sentence one more time I am going to pull a girly girl move and rip her hair out. The student body is running past us with huge smiles on their face because the Wildcats won again. Yep, seventy two to fifty four. Troy was on fire tonight and the only ones who knew why were me, him, Sharpay, and possibly Chad.

That certain reason was why Sharpay kept saying 'I think it is weird'. "I really wish you would drop it, especially with my brothers around," I told her, looking down at my shoes. Drew and Noel came to the game, along with Lacy. Cole said he had a paper to work on and stayed home and invited a couple friends over. I knew it was really because he didn't want to be in the same place with Troy. Just like Johnny, but Johnny had to come, and when he absolutely had to, he passed to Troy. But that was only when he had no other choice. Johnny wouldn't let his anger for Troy ruin their undefeated season, he couldn't do that to the team or the school.

I knew eventually Johnny and Cole, along with Noel would see that Troy is different around me. He shows a side of himself when he is with me that no one else sees, well they see it if they see us together I guess. He isn't the same with me as he is with other people he doesn't care about. He isn't as harsh, as demanding, as mean, if he is at all. He's never been mean to me, or harsh, maybe slightly demanding but not really in a way that I mind, if you know what I mean. I just wish they would see that now, and not later, it would make things a lot easier for me at home, and for Troy during practice and the games.

"Oh, no one is listening to me, they're all so elated that your boyfriend made basket after basket tonight, even with some seniors who wouldn't pass to him because of Johnny," she replied. Yeah, Johnny did make some of his senior friends not like Troy much anymore. "If they knew the reason why.." she trailed off, a grin on her face.

I shook my head at her. "Shar, seriously, it's done, over with, and the only one still dwelling on it is you," I informed her.

"I'm pretty sure Troy is still thinking about it, actually," she told me, the grin still permanently etched into her face. "I mean, he was looking at your for a lot of the game, with that have smile half smirk," she explained.

Yeah, I know, I was watching him. "Shar, I swear if you don't stop talking about it, I am going to scream what you are doing tonight with Chad," I responded. Her grin faded and a pout formed. "And I think it is a little weird you are sooo interested in it. I mean, I didn't talk about it for two hours after you told me you did that to Chad. I just kind of blushed and looked away," I added.

"Yeah, well, that is because I am the more daring one out of the two of us. I do stuff like that, and tell you about it, making you blush. Now that you are doing daring things too now, you know things like me, I just think it is weird, but I love the weirdness," she told me, a small smile playing at her lips. "You're turning to the dark side, welcome," she said.

I laughed slightly at her and heard a shout come from the front of the school. The team was starting to file out now that they had taken their quick showers and had their good game speech from the coach. Troy and Chad had identical grins as they made their way towards us. Troy was still wearing his gray t-shirt that hugged his muscles, and light blue faded jeans, only now he had a black jacket on too, and his hair was slightly damp and was swished to the side.

Troy passed Sharpay, only giving her a nod before turning all of his attention to me. He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "Hey," he greeted, tossing his head to the side because his hair fell down into his eyes.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and my hands played with the wet hair at the base of his neck. "Hi," I replied, smiling at the twinkle in his blue eyes. He's happy.

"I was thinking about you during the whole game," he confessed in a low voice that only I could hear. A faint pink flooded my cheeks and I bit my lip, making his grin wider. "Could you tell?" he questioned in the same low voice.

I nodded. "Yep," I answered, looping my arms around his neck so my upper body was closer to his. "I think most of the student body knew too," I told him, and he smiled. Every girl in East High officially hates me, but they haven't really said it vocally. I think they are still in shock that Troy Bolton has a girlfriend, and that girl is me. No one suspected it.

"Good," he murmured, and closed the gap between our lips. My eyes fluttered closed, and felt the usual warmth, electricity, and tingles. It was a slow sensual kiss that made me weak in the knees and like usual, forget everything besides him. He nipped at my lips with his when we heard Sharpay coughing unusually loud.

"Sorry, but we have to get going, Shane and Ryan are in the backseat, and the parking lot is clearing out. That means people are heading to my house, and me and Ryan aren't there," she told us. "You guys can stay and canoodle, but we will be leaving. Toodles," she said, and got into the passenger side of her car, Chad was in the front seat, and they pulled out.

Troy just turned back to me and made a move to kiss me again, but I pulled out before he even could. "Babe, she said we can stay," he reminded me.

I laughed at his whine. "Yeah, but Sharpay has my bathing suit on lock down, and she is the only one who knows where it is. She hasn't even showed it to me because she says I'll complain," I told him.

"What kind of bathing suit is it?" he questioned, unwrapping his arms from around my waist and reached for my helmet.

I shrugged. "Probably something I won't want to wear," I answered, clipping his bag into the metal basket, and got onto the bike behind him, wrapping my arms around his middle. My bag is already at Sharpay's, I didn't feel the need to bring it to the game.

"Then it's probably something I'll like," he commented before starting the motorcycle and pulling out of the parking space, and down the parking lot.

When we got to Sharpay's, many cars were already surrounding it. Troy held my hand tightly so I wouldn't lose him on the way to the stairs. "I'll meet you down at the pool, okay?" he told me, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. "I'll be with Chad most likely, so just find his Afro in the crowd," he said, and kissed me quickly before sending me up the steps.

I went straight to Sharpay's room and found her in front of one of her mirrors, looking at herself. "Well, you sure changed quick," I mentioned, looking down at her pink sparkly bikini bathing suit. The whole thing was sparkly, and if you looked at her in the light her boobs looked like a rainbow. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, she was in waterproof make up, and she was oddly wearing no jewelery. She was also wearing a white miniskirt that had pink stitching.

"Yeah, well, I was excited," she replied.

I saw a red bikini with white splotches on it, and a dark jean miniskirt with red stitching. "No," I stated, crossing my arms.

"Gab," she said. "You have a rockin' body, I don't see why you don't show it off, I would," she told me. "I am making you at least try it on and show me what you look like in it," she added. "You know I won't let you leave this room until you do, so get in the bathroom and put it on now," she ordered, handing the hanger to me that contained the bathing suit and miniskirt.

I pouted and grabbed the hanger before stomping off to her private bathroom. It was easy to put on seeing as there wasn't much to put on. I some how tied it behind my back so it was actually tight enough, and slipped on the miniskirt on over the bikini bottoms. I just looked at myself for a moment before walking out of the bathroom.

Sharpay was texting on her phone and looked up at me. "Damn," she commented. "The red flip flops are over there," she told me, motioning to the front of the mirror. I sighed and put them on. "You really should wear a bikini to school," she added, joking.

"Uh, no," I responded. "Shar, I put it on, can I take it off now?" I asked, and her cell vibrated, making her open it and grin. "I know you have a bathing suit in there I can wear that will cover way more than this," I told her.

"Nope," she answered. "You are wearing that to this party," she informed me, and walked to her bedroom door. "I have the perfect persuading tool," she told me, and opened the door that revealed Troy in plain black trunks. "Don't do anything naughty in my bed, I will be doing that later tonight myself," she told us and walked out, closing the door behind her.

I crossed my arms to cover up some of my exposed body, which only made Troy smirk and walk over to me. "I don't care what you say Troy, I am at least putting a shirt on over this," I said as he reached me.

He grabbed my hands and tugged so they weren't covering my body. "No, you're not," he corrected and set his hands at my waist. "Do you want to know why?" he questioned, and pulled me in front of him so I was facing the mirror and he was behind me.

"Sure," I croaked, looking at him in the mirror.

"Because," he started and pushed my hair off my shoulder so his face was fully visible. "You're beautiful," he stated.

My face turned slightly pink. I'm getting annoyed with blushing today. "Troy, I- I really want to wear a shirt," I whispered, looking him straight in the eyes through the mirror.

"No, Brie, you're not," he told me, gripping my hips. I opened my mouth to tell him he can't tell me what to do when I felt him start to suck on my neck. Yeah, that's a good way for me to lose my train of thought and shut up. His teeth grazed my neck and I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against his shoulder but as I did, he stopped.

A small pout formed on my lips and a faint whine left my lips. "What?" I questioned, opening my eyes to look at him.

He was grinning at me, and turned me around so I was facing him. "Why don't you want to do down there dressed like this?" he asked, slipping his arms around my waist. "Because I gotta tell ya, babe, a lot of girls are wearing way less than this," he told me. "Of course you look way hotter than them," he added.

"It's just- I feel.. uncomfortable," I stuttered out. "I usually don't care what other people think about me, you know that, but for some reason, this is different," I tried to explain. "I can wear clothes and not care, because I really don't care if other girls think what I wear is last season, or weird. I wear what I think is cute and fashionable and not totally slutty. But this is- this is my body, and I've never really shown it around like this before. During summer I am a lifeguard, but I wear a one piece," I told him. "God, I hate feeling insecure like this, especially around you," I said under my breath, but of course he heard.

"What do you mean especially around me?" he questioned, bringing a hand up to clear my face of hair that dropped down to it.

I shrugged slightly. "I just want you to think I'm confident about myself. I usually am, but- I don't know," I confessed. "I'm not one of those needy girls, and I don't want you to think that I am," I whispered.

"I want you to know that you can tell me anything," he told me right off the bat. "And I know you aren't one of those needy girls like Heidi and most of the cheerleading squad, you don't need me around you twenty four seven. To tell you the truth though, if this makes sense, down the road after we have been together for a while, part of me wants you to need me," he tried to explain. I did get it. He wants me to need to be with him, but not be needy as in 'pay attention to me or I will die' needy. "Nobody is totally confident all the time, Brie," he added.

I set my hands on his shoulders. "I've never seen you not confident, Troy," I replied.

He smiled slightly. "Even me, Brie. I'm not confident all the time, either. I'm not going to lie, though, a lot of the time I am," he told me. "But that is only because people always tell me how good looking I am, and how good at basketball I am, but I still am not confident all the time, like when it comes to you," he said.

"What do you mean when it comes to me?" I asked, looping my arms around his neck.

"Being with you is very new to me. I've never been in a relationship, and I don't want to mess this up," he answered. "And I'm scared that I will, but I am trying so hard not to. We've only been going out a week, and I'm already attached to you. That's never happened to me before. I've never been attached to someone before my Uncle Jack, and now there is you, and I don't want to lose you," he told me.

I ran my hand through his hair. "You're not going to lose me," I assured him. "I'm attached to you too. I know you care about me a lot, Troy, just like I care about you. Even if you did something that is totally guy and idiotic, I wouldn't abandon you like that. I know it is hard for you to let people in, and the fact that you let me in right away means a lot to me. I wouldn't just completely leave you because I know that," I told him.

He nodded his head. "I'm glad," he responded. "I get that you are insecure about your body, even though I don't get why, but I want you to know that you are beautiful," he told me. "You are so beautiful that it takes me breath away, and you need to know that. Those girls down there are fake, and slutty, and wear so much make up then when they jump in the pool they look like clowns because it is all leaking off," he said, making me laugh. "If you want to put a shirt on, I won't stop you, but I don't think you should because you're beautiful. You shouldn't be afraid to show it," he finished.

I unlooped my arms from around his neck and one of my hands slid down into one of his and laced them together. "So, let's go," I suggested, tugging on his hand. He smiled and squeezed my fingers as he followed me out of Sharpay's room and closed the door behind him.

The steps weren't really crowded at all, and I easily led him to the pool area. Once we made it I found that the party was in full swing. There were kids dancing all around the pool, kids making out in the pool, and people were just hanging out and eating food. Sharpay, I'm sure, is happy that her party is a success.

I had stopped once we made it to the pool, but Troy just pulled me further into the party. He pulled me to one of those chairs that you lay down on and get a tan in, one next to Sharpay and Chad, who were sharing a chair. She was sitting in between his legs, laughing about something. "Gabriella!" she squealed as soon as she saw me and jumped up. "You did it!" she exclaimed, turning to Troy before turning back to me. "I'm so glad you actually came down. It's about damn time that you come out of your bathing suit shell and show the world how hott you are," she told me.

Troy walked over to his chair and sat down on it before saying something to Chad. "Bringing Troy up to convince me, a pretty nice move there, S," I mentioned, and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I knew if anyone could make you come down here, he could," she replied. "He's good for you. Just like you bring out a side of him no one sees, he brings out a side of you the you only normally show me," she told me.

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "I know. Do you know where Johnny is?" I questioned, looking around for him.

"Yeah, Chad said he was permanently attached to a bar stool downing shots," she answered, and I looked worriedly at her. "Jason is driving him home tonight, and Jason is completely sober. He'll be fine," she assured me.

I was about to respond when arms wrapped around my waist and tugged, and I was sitting on the chair between Troy's legs. I stretched my legs out onto it and looked behind me. "You beckoned?" I asked, a small smile on my lips. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sharpay went back to her lawn chair, inside chair, whatever, with Chad.

"You can continue talking, I just wanted you to do it from here," he informed me, locking his arms around me from behind.

I leaned back against him and looked around the party for Shane and Ryan. "I'm going to go talk to Shane for a minute," I told him, and made a move to get up, but his arms didn't budge. "I'll be back in a minute babe, and I'll get right back in this position," I said, and sat up to get out of his arms. I leaned down and kissed him lightly before walking away.

Shane and Ryan were wet, and laying down in their own chairs Kelsi and another girl, Danielle, sitting at the bottom of them. "Hey," Shane greeted, seeing me walk over and scooted to the side so I had room to sit down. "You look, ah, nice," he muttered.

I looked down at my bikini and miniskirt. "Yeah, Sharpay made me, and then I didn't want to leave the room, making Troy have to come up and convince me. And here I am," I replied.

"You look good, though," Ryan told me, and I smiled at him. "If you're wondering Johnny is at the bar," he added.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know, Shar told me. Hey, Kels, Dani," I greeted, looking over at the two girls.

"Dani is in the Winter Musical this year," Shane supplied, and I saw the small smile on his face. Oooh, is he finally leaving the Kelsi station and rolling towards Dani? Maybe.

I nodded again. "Yeah, you're in my math class, right?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah," she responded, smiling. "Seventh period."

I looked back to Shane and raised my eyebrows. "We'll talk later," he said. "We're ganna be going back into the pool soon, so jump in when we do?" he suggested in a twin sign I knew to be get the hell out of here. You know, only in a nicer way.

I got the sign and nodded. "'Kay," I agreed and got up. "Behave boys," I said, backing up. Shane shook his head and looked down towards Dani and laughed at something. When I got back to my chair where Troy should have been all I found was an empty chair and Sharpay who was taking off her skirt. "What's going on?" I questioned.

"We're going in the pool. And yes, we meaning me and you and our boyfriends. So take the skirt off," she answered. Just order me around why don't ya? I shook my head and slid my skirt down my legs and kicked it onto me and Troy's chair.

Before I could comprehend it arms wrapped around me and I was thrown into the pool, along with said thrower. I came up sputtering and found Troy chuckling in front of me. "Troy Bolton you are so dead," I informed him, coughing slightly. There was a splash next to us and Sharpay and Chad bobbed up and down, they were laughing. I shook my head at Troy and put my hands on his shoulders to dunk him.

He went under easily and I felt him wrap his arms around my legs as he was under water then proceeded to left me up and throw me. I squealed in the air and started to swim away. He grinned and followed. He finally caught me in the shallow end. Well, near the shallow end. He could stand, and I could touch with my tippy toes. "I caught you," he said as he reached me.

I smiled and nodded. "I let you catch me," I replied, wringing my hair out and looked down the pool for Sharpay and Chad. They weren't in the pool at all, but grabbing their clothes with smiles on their faces and on their way upstairs.

"Finally, now Chad will stop whining about tonight," Troy said turning back to me. "He told his mom he was sleeping at my house, and I told my uncle I was sleeping at his house," he told me.

I kinked an eyebrow and felt him begin to walk me to the pool wall. "Is that your very clever and subtle way of getting me to ask you where you are sleeping tonight, then you'll say 'you tell me'?" I asked, hitting the wall.

"Well, are you going to tell me where I am sleeping or not?" he questioned, slipping his arms around my waist.

I pretended to think about it for a second. "I do have my own room here, upstairs," I told him. "I'd love it if you stayed with me tonight," I answered, a smile on my face.

He smiled back at me and pressed his lips against mine, and I wrapped my legs around his waist while looping my arms around his neck. The kiss was far too short for my liking, and he pulled away almost instantly. "We should go up to that big empty room upstairs," he suggested.

"You had to convince me to come down here, and when I do, you want me to go back upstairs?" I asked, a laugh in my voice.

He gave me an exaggerated nod. "Uh huh," he said vocally.

He didn't need to ask me again, I was all for being alone with him, and getting out of this bathing suit and into actual clothes. "Okay," I agreed and we made our way to the stairs. There was a table of folded towels, and I grabbed one to swing around my shoulders.

Troy did the same and ran his hands up and down my arms to help warm me up. "I'll get our clothes and get upstairs, you find Ryan and Shane and tell them that they have to shut this thing down, okay?" he proposed. I nodded and kissed him quickly before going to find Shane and Ryan.

They were still laying in their chairs, Kelsi and Dani were gone though. "Hey," I greeted quickly. "Me and Troy are going upstairs, don't worry we're just hanging out, and I was wondering if you would mind making sure everyone is out of the house?" I asked.

"I figured it would be up to us when we saw Sharpay and Chad go upstairs," Ryan answered. "I'm cool with it, we'll make sure everyone leaves when we're ready to end the party," he added.

I looked over at Shane. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm sleeping over, too," he told me. "Besides, I'm having fun," he said, and I saw Dani and Kelsi walking back over.

"We are so talking later," I informed him, wagging my eyebrows, and he shook his head at me. He looked behind me then sat up a little. I turned around just in time to have Johnny knock into me. He was wobbling, and his eyes looked glassy. He's drunk. Jason was behind him, and was trying to pull on his elbow.

"John, come on, I'm taking you home," he told him, trying to tug him away from me.

Johnny shook his head and retched his arm away from Jason. "No," Johnny said, hiccuping slightly. "I n-need to talk to me sis-sister," he stuttered out. "H-he's not good for you, Gab-Gabriella," he told me, swaying on his feet.

"Johnny, go home," I replied, shrugged his hands off my shoulders and went to walk by him.

Johnny grabbed my arm and kept me in front of him. "No, listen-n to m-me," he ordered, and Jason kept him up from behind. "He's n-not good enough fo-for you, Gab," he stated. "How did you even become one of his g-girls?" he asked.

"That's it," Jason said from behind him, and tried to pick him up.

Johnny refused. "He's a b-bad person, Jase," he told Jason, and Shane stood up next to me.

"Johnny, let Jason take you home," Shane tried to help me.

"Sh-Shane, tell her. T-tell her Troy doesn't d-deserve her," Johnny said, smacking Shane on the shoulder, and almost fell over.

It wouldn't do any well to yell at him right now. He's drunk, and probably wouldn't remember most of this tomorrow. I just pulled my towel tighter and looked down. Jason grabbed Johnny and threw him over his shoulder agaisnt Johnny's objections. Jason is stronger than he looks. "I'm sorry, Gab, really," he apologized and walked away with Johnny whining on his shoulder.

I looked over at Shane. "Jason isn't the one who should apologize, Johnny is," I mumbled to him and after I knew Johnny was gone I went upstairs to meet Troy. I didn't tell him what Johnny said.

* * *

**I like most of this chapter. I hate the end. I didn't write it well, and truthfully I have deleted and rewritten so much of this chapter I don't feel like it anymore. **

**I didn't double check for mistakes like I usually do. Sorry for the mistakes.  
**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I am having the urge to write Meant To Live, finally, and I want to finish that. Even he sequal to that is getting stuck in my head. But knowing me a couple chapters of this could get put in here before I start finishing that up. Finals/midterms have been postponed until next week due to a student dying at my school in a car crash.**

**Hopefully I will update soon.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	11. You've Got To Hide Your Love Away

**Hey. Thanks for the reviews. I was expecting more, but you get what you get. Thanks for those who did. **

**Thanks to all who said sorry about the girl who died in a car crash at my school. It isn't the first time a student has died at my school this year from a car crash. I didn't know either of them, but it is very sad that this happened. **

**This chapter is a time jump, which some of you might not like, but it is. I have my reasons. Trust me.**

**Oh, right, Dani from the last chapter is being played by Danielle Panabaker. I kept her name.**

**I've been having a bit of a bad week, so can you please review?

* * *

**

Everywhere people stare  
Each and every day  
I can see them laugh at me  
And I hear them say

Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away

-- You've Got To Hide Your Love Away, by The Beatles

**

* * *

**

"I had five orgasms last night," Sharpay confessed almost three weeks later on the Wednesday before my birthday, which falls on a Saturday this year. We're in the bathroom, alone, and it's lunch time. We finished eating already.

I groaned and pulled a make up case out of my bag. "Shar," I said in a groan. "Why do you always tell me things like that? I don't really need to know that you had that many, I don't even need to know that Chad was over your house last night. You are in love, and having sex, that's great, but I don't need to hear about the sex part," I told her, and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans that were a bit faded, a white button up blouse that is tucked into my jeans, and a jean vest over it. I left my hair alone like normal, and just brushed it, and left my bangs to the side, finishing off the look with black strappy heels that were about three or four inches.

She grinned. "I wanted to tell you this morning in the car, but not only were you on the phone with Gia, and Ryan and Shane were there. Then the minute we got to school, Chad and Troy were with us, and in music we are watching that weird movie and you spent the whole time with your face connected to Troy's. Now seemed like the perfect time," she informed me. Gia's my older cousin who is the mother of my adorable god daughter. "And I tell you because I can't contain my joy that long. Sex is great, you should try it," she added.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my foundation. "You know my rule is to wait until I am ready and in love," I reminded her, and pulled my hair away from my neck.

"Damn!" she exclaimed, hopping off the sink she was sitting on. "How does he do that?" she questioned, looking at the three hickeys that were on that side alone. I put an extensive amount of foundation on them this morning to cover them up, but during the day it wore off a bit. "Is that a tooth mark? Did it hurt?" she asked, running one of her fingers over it.

I thought about it for a second. "No, at the time he was making it, I wasn't exactly feeling pain if you know what I mean," I answered, sighing while looking at my neck.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "Kinky," she commented. "Give me the foundation, I can put it on better," she told me, holding her hand out for the case, and I handed it to her knowing this to be true. "So, does Troy Boy have any plans for your birthday?" she questioned, keeping her eyes on my neck.

I shrugged. "He told me he is taking me out after my party at my house, but I'm not sure what we are doing," I answered, leaning my head to the other side so she could cover up the two hickeys on that side. I'm just happy that they're already starting to fade, and will be gone by my birthday.

Sharpay handed me my foundation case when she was done and I put it back in my bag. "That would mean he has plans," she responded, bringing her bag over her shoulder. "You're brothers are letting him over your house for your birthday?" she asked as we walked out of the bathroom and down the hall on our way back to the cafeteria.

I nodded. Noel has crossed over to my side, and told me he doesn't exactly like that Troy is the guy I am with, but he is happy that I am happy. Cole and Johnny are still against it, but are less vocal about it. They basically ignore it, like I don't have a boyfriend. "Yeah, we're doing the normal dinner and family party with you guys, but Troy is taking me away after. Drew even said I can stay out until midnight because it is my birthday, but only this once," I told her.

While birthdays are celebrated at my house, we don't do the invite the whole school over and ruin our house thing. We hang with the fam and exchange presents, and just chill. Of course Lacy, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, Kelsi and Jason are invited. This year we are adding Troy and Dani. Dani and Shane aren't together yet. They hang out a lot, and she has become a regular at our lunch table too. Me and Sharpay are even getting to know her. He should ask her out, but he is just kinda scared to even though she'll say yes. She's nice, and pretty, and into some of the same things he is. They'd be cute together.

"Did Troy volunteer for the family party, or did you just tell him he is going?" she asked, walking down the steps of the cafeteria with me.

I didn't know the reason for all the questions, but I didn't really care either. "I told him about it, he asked if he was invited, and I told him he could come if he wants but he doesn't have to because I know things are tense with him and Johnny and Cole. He said he wanted to come, so he is. He can handle himself," I answered, sitting down in my regular seat, Chad and Troy were missing. They would appear sometime before lunch is over.

"Gab," Dani broke in from next to Shane, and I turned my attention to her. "Did you do the math homework last night?" she questioned, her math book and notes out.

I nodded and dug through my bag for it. "Yeah, I did, I didn't show some of my work though," I told her, handing it to her. Dani is in my class, but struggles way more than I do. She has a B in the class, she can do the work, she just needs to understand it fully first. I usually explain it to her in an easier way that our teacher does. Math comes easy to me.

"Thank you," she said in a breath, and quickly started to compare our answers and erased some of hers that were wrong.

Sharpay was about to say something when our boyfriends appeared like they usually did, sitting on either side of us. Troy wrapped his arm around my neck, and tugged me to him, bringing me into a kiss right away. His free hand came up to the side of my head and threaded into my hair. I grabbed a handful of his shirt and brought him closer. Today he is wear a pair of dark jeans that come to his hips, showing his boxers, and a bright blue Superman t-shirt that hugged his upper body, it had the S on his chest. If you ask me, it makes him look realllly hott.

My body felt overheated, but in a good way, and my nerves were on end because of the electricity running through my veins, and I was moving my lips with his in perfect synchronization. "Where were you?" Troy asked when we pulled away. I was panting, but he looked fine. Why does he look perfect all the time? Damn him.

"We went to the bathroom to cover up the hickeys you created the other night," I answered, and he smirked. "Do not smirk Bolton, and don't try and touch my neck for the next couple days," I warned him.

"Yeah, I saw them, nice work Troy," Sharpay mentioned from next to me, and I turned to glare at her.

He smirked wider. "Thanks, Shar," he replied and looked back to me. "You should know, Brie, that when you tell me not to do something, it makes me want to do it," he added, running a hand through my hair.

"I know it does, but if you must know, for my birthday I am wearing a dress. A very, um, open dress. And if you keep sucking on my neck I won't be able to wear it," I responded, a small grin on my face.

He made a circle with his head as if he was weighing his options of sucking on my neck tonight. He knows when he starts, I won't be able to stop him. "Sunday sounds good for that, then," he concluded, slipping his arm back to my shoulders, and squeezed my shoulder softly.

"I thought so," I replied, and took back the homework Dani handed me. "Where did you guys go?" I asked in return, bringing my hand up to lace with his that was on my shoulder.

Troy looked over at Chad then back to me. "No where, we were just around," he answered vaguely, and I knew something was up. I looked back at Chad but he was making out with Sharpay right now, so I couldn't read his body language as Troy said that. Chad is bad at keeping secrets. "Really, babe, don't worry about it," Troy assured me, and I leaned in to him, and he kissed my head.

"You know I can probably make you tell me," I replied, looking back at him.

He ran his free hand through my hair and pushed a couple locks of hair behind me ear. "I'm not sure, I'm a better secret keeper than you, and you're more seduceable," he told me, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'm more seduceable?" I questioned, my voice low. He grinned and nodded. "It's not my fault you're all magical and have these weird powers over me," I told him. "You're like Harry Potter, only hotter," I finished, making him grin wider.

"So, if I'm Harry Potter, who would you be? I never read the books, or really watched the movies," he confessed, causing me to gasp.

I sat up and looked back at him. "You've never seen any of the Harry Potter movies?" I asked, shock in my eyes. He shook his head. "Sunday, me and you, totally watching all five of them," I informed him. "And you can't touch me during them," I told him.

He sat all the way up next to me. "I can't touch you?" he asked, and I nodded. "Why?" he questioned.

"Because, when we watch movies together, and you are touching me we tend not to watch the entire movie, and you are watching all of them," I answered. "And FYI, if you're Harry Potter, I'm Ginny," I told him.

Troy wrapped his arm around my shoulders again and pulled me to him. "You're hotter than Ginny," he responded, getting dangerously close to me.

"You've never seen Ginny," I reminded him, my voice lowering and my heart rate picked up.

He smiled and leaned in so close that our lips were touching. "I've yet to see a girl hotter than you, and I'm sure she won't be the first. I don't think there is a girl hotter than you," he replied.

I pushed my lips into his, and he brought his hand up to the back of my head, keeping me where I was. We barely started kissing when someone interrupted us. "What is this? The horny table?" Ryan asked, pushing his food away. Shouldn't he be done with his lunch by now? Lunch is over in like two minutes.

Me and Troy pulled away from each other along with Chad and Sharpay. "Yeah, it's not fun watching your twin make out," Shane agreed, leaning back in his seat.

"Then maybe you should find someone to make out with," Sharpay told them. "It's not like you two don't have options," she added, looking from Kelsi to Dani, and both girls blushed.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, and everyone looked at me. "I'm not the one blushing this time!" I said excitedly, and smiled widely.

Troy shook his head at me and pecked me on the lips. "Do you feel left out? Because I can make you blush right now if you want," he told me, and gave him a fake glare. He smiled at me and kissed me quickly again. "Do you wanna hang out with me during free period?" he questioned in a low voice. Ryan and Sharpay were arguing while the rest of the table watched and was entertained. No one was paying attention to me and Troy.

"Don't we always hang out free period?" I replied, and pushed some of the hair in his eyes out.

"Yeah, but I meant alone," he told me, leaning into my hand that was still running through his hair. "You see, I wanna do a little of this," he said, moving forward toward me, and brought his mouth to my ear and nibbled on my ear lobe, and I giggled. It was when his tongue came out and flicked over it that I leaned my body in towards Troy's, and he wrapped his arms around me.

The bell rang over us and Troy pulled away from me. "We'll see you guys later," I told them, lacing Troy's hand with mine and swung my bag over my shoulder before standing up. Troy just chuckled and let me pull him out of the cafeteria.

The football team and the basketball team do not get along here at East High. With the basketball team being good, and the football team, well, sucking, you can probably see why. The basketball team make it so the championships every year, even if we don't win, we at least make it. While the football team only wins maybe four games a season. The basketball team is more popular, wins the games, and gets the girls while the football team just gets jealous.

So when I came out of my seventh period math class with Dani and saw Troy talking to Kevin Conner, AKA the captain of the football team, and Chad next to them, I knew something was not right. Troy has science during seventh period, but sometimes he says he is going to the bathroom at the end of class and never comes back, and waits outside my class for me. I guess today was one of those days.

The way they were talking was not in a friendly way. I was about to walk over when all of a sudden Troy pulled his arm back and punched Kevin in the jaw with a sickening crack that literally echoed throughout the hallway. Kevin slammed back against the wall behind him because of the force of the punch, and was clutching his jaw in pain. He made a move to go forward and do something to Troy when Troy grabbed the collar of his shirt, and slammed him back into the wall again, and punched him in the stomach, while saying something to him that I couldn't hear. Kevin crumpled to the ground but that didn't stop Troy. What did stop Troy, was Chad, who pulled him away from Kevin, all the way to the other side of the hallway. Before I could think to go to Troy and find out why he did that, Principal Matsui came over and hauled both boys to his office for a talk as he put it.

Everyone in the hall was loud, gossiping about what just happened, and wondered why Troy beat up Kevin. I just pushed forward and made my way to Chad. "What the hell just happened?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest, and saw Dani next to me out of my peripheral vision.

"You know I would tell you Gabs, but before Mr. Matsui pulled Troy away he asked me not to tell you," he answered, looking straight into my eyes. "So I can't, sorry," he finished. "What I can tell you though, is that Troy will be waiting for you after school. That means you aren't riding home with Shar," he told me.

"How do you know that?" I asked, and Dani told me she had to go, so I hugged her quickly and she went on her way. I turned back to Chad and waited for my answer.

Chad shrugged. "I just know my best friend, that's all. He'll explain this to you himself," he told me before walking away towards his eighth period.

I sighed and walked towards my eighth period too. I ignored the staring people who looked at me, wondering if I had an answer to why Troy beat up Kevin, and just went to class. Troy better explain this to me, 'cause I'm confused. Why can't I know that the fight was about?

I practically ran to my locker after eighth period, and grabbed what I needed to take home. "Hey," Sharpay greeted as I was just slamming my locker shut. "Do you know what the fight was about?" she asked as we started walking out of the building.

I shook my head. "Nope, I asked your boyfriend, and he said he couldn't tell me," I answered, looking for Troy's motorcycle. It was parked in it's usual spot, next to Sharpay's car, and he was leaning against it, looking at the ground. More like glaring at the ground.

Sharpay suddenly stopped, and I looked back at her. "You talk to him, I need to wait for Chad and grill him," she told me, and turned back to go back into the school. I watched her for a moment before finishing my way to Troy.

I finally reached him and he looked up at me, his glare gone. '"You ganna tell me what that was about?" I asked, slipping my hands into my pockets.

He shrugged in return. "I don't really want to tell you, to be honest," he answered, and pushed off his bike. "Technically, I'm not suppose to be here right now because I'm suspended, so why don't you get on my bike with me, and we'll talk," he suggested, handing me my helmet, and put his own on before straddling the motorcycle. I quickly clipped my purse into the back before getting on behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle.

He started the bike and took off before I could yell to Shane where I was going and to tell Drew. I'll text him later. I quickly realized Troy was taking me to his house. I was more focused on my thoughts than actually watching where we were going though. I didn't get the big deal. Usually when guys fight it is because of some weird joke one guy said to the other, which pissed him off, thus causing the fight. But Troy isn't like that. He ignores the comments that people say, because he doesn't care what they think. He's more mature than most guys at our school to where one comment wouldn't make him angry enough to where he would want to beat the shit out of Kevin. Although even I have to admit, Kevin does kinda deserve an ass whippin'. He's a dick.

Before I knew it we were at his house and I was getting off the bike and grabbing my purse from the back. I did notice though, that he parked the bike under the over hanging of his house. It's suppose to rain today. We went to his room only to be greeted by Trix.

"Hey, puppy," I said to her, and bent down to her level to pet her. She wasn't as interested in me, as she was in Troy. She wanted him to greet her too. As much as she loves me, Troy is her favorite. I happen to know that he lets her sleep in his bed at night, and when his uncle is vacuuming, which she is afraid of, he lets her jump on the couch and lay her head in his lap as he pets her to calm her.

I stood and she started jumping up and down at Troy's feet, wagging her tail wildly. He plopped down on the futon after plugging his I-pod in and putting it on shuffle. He pet her head for a couple moments, and then she calmed down.

"Are you going to tell me what the fight was about even though you don't want to?" I questioned, stuffing my phone back in my pocket after texting Drew and telling him that I am at Troy's.

He curled his finger at me in a signal for me to come sit next to him. I walked over and sat down next to him, and he pulled my legs into his lap so I was basically facing him. "I don't think you really have to know, it's done and over. I got my punishment, and Kevin knows not to piss me off," he replied, and I gave him a look. "Brie, he was just saying shit that was pissing me off, and it made me want to punch him, so I did," he told me.

"Chad told me you told him not to tell me. I don't get what the big deal is," I said, wrapping my arms around his bicep. "And exactly how much trouble did you get in?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm suspended tomorrow and Friday, but Uncle Jack talked Mr. Matsui into letting me play in the game on Friday," he answered. "And you're right, it isn't a big deal, so why don't we just drop it?" he added, looking me in the eye.

"Because, Troy, it takes a lot to royally piss you off, and what ever Kevin said pissed you off enough to where it looked like you broke his jaw," I responded, and he grinned slightly. "If the fight was about something stupid, then you would have just told me," I informed him.

He leaned his head back against the futon and looked up at the ceiling. I knew he was contemplating whether or not he should tell me, knowing I will nag him until he does tell me. I didn't want to nag, but if that it what I have to do, I'll do it. "You know I don't have the best reputation," he started, lifting his head up to look at me, and I nodded trying to hide my smile. "With girls, or anything for that matter. So in dating you, some people think we are having sex, when we aren't," he went on. "Kevin is one of those people. He was sayin' shit about you, things that were pissing me off, and no I won't tell you exactly what it was. He took it one step too far, so I punched him. He knows now not to say shit about you," he finished.

"So you were defending my honor," I summed up with a small small on my face.

He let out a half laugh. "I guess," he replied.

"Aw, baby, that's so sweet," I commented, squeezing his bicep.

He leaned his forehead against mine. "And here I thought you were going to be mad at me, and tell me I shouldn't have fought him and just walked away," he mentioned, using his free hand to push hair out of my face.

I shrugged. "You really shouldn't have fought, and walked away," I told him. "But I know you, you usually do walk away from the small fights, and since you did actually fight Kevin, I know he deserved it. What I don't like though, is that you won't be in school tomorrow or Friday," I explained. "Is Jack mad?" I asked, and settled my head on his shoulder and listened to the music playing around us.

"Yep," Troy answered, pulling me closer. "But don't feel guilty, I can handle my uncle. He'll probably just yell at me for a couple hours, tell me how I shouldn't be getting into fights, and how I can't revert back to my old self where I punch now and ask questions later," he explained.

"You'll still be allowed to take me out for my birthday, right?" I questioned, wrapping my arms around his middle now that he moved his arm so it was around my back.

I felt him nod. "Even if my uncle says I can't, I still will. But I know Uncle Jack, he won't say that I can't," he replied. Good. This is my first birthday with Troy, and I don't want anything ruining it.

Troy dropped me off at my house around seven that night, after it stopped raining. After I promised I would call him tonight he left, and I walked into my house. I heard voices in the kitchen and walked there. "Hey," I greeted, sitting down at the kitchen table next to Shane and Cole. Everyone was there, even Lacy. Drew was in the process of making dinner.

"Why did Troy beat up Kevin today?" Johnny asked right away, and I rolled my eyes.

"So you all of a sudden like Troy again, Johnny? Or do you just want to get the rumors right this time?" I questioned in return, pulling one of my legs up to my chest.

"Well, we tried getting it out of Chad at basketball practice, but he said he couldn't tell us," Shane answered for Johnny, and I looked over at him. "What? I'm curious, too. Did you see that punch?" he asked, awe in his voice.

I sighed. "If you all really have to know, Kevin was being his usual self-" I started but Johnny cut me off.

"An ass," he supplied, and I nodded.

"Yep, an ass, and he said some stuff to Troy that pissed him off, so Troy punched him," I told them.

"That's it?" Cole asked, annoyance in his voice. "Kevin said he didn't like Troy's hair or something, so he punched him? That's stupid," he commented.

I shook my head at him. "No, Cole, it was nothing like that," I corrected. "If you have to know, Kevin was saying stuff about me. About how everyone knows Troy isn't exactly unexperienced if you know what I mean, and Kevin said something about me, and it pissed Troy off so he beat Kevin up, okay?" I told him. "Because me and Troy aren't having sex, if you didn't figure that out yet," I added. "Maybe now you can see how Troy is different with me. I'm going upstairs, call me down when dinner is done. I have homework to do."

-

Sharpay slept over my house on Friday night, like she usually does the day before my birthday. The Wildcats won last night, and even though there was a party, I didn't go. Neither did Troy, Sharpay, or Chad. Troy wasn't even allowed to go, his uncle said he couldn't. Johnny, Shane, Ryan, Kelsi, and Dani elected to go, leaving the house basically free. So me, Troy, Sharpay and Chad watched the first two Harry Potter's, while commenting on them. In a surprising twist, Cole acknowledged Troy's presence and was even nice to him. That's new. Maybe it is a birthday present to me?

The guys had to leave at eleven though, just as Johnny and Shane were getting home, along with Ryan who is sleeping over too. We all stayed up 'til midnight because of me and Shane's birthday. Me and Sharpay fell asleep around two in the morning. I talked to Troy though, from one to about one thirty. He told me not to fill myself up on food tomorrow at the family party, meaning he is taking me out to dinner for my birthday, I guess. I'm curious about where he is taking me, but I know him, he won't tell me until we show get there.

Anyways, me and Shar woke up around eleven and took showers. I didn't put on my dress, I'm saving that for my date with Troy tonight. Instead I put on a pair of gray faded skinny jeans, and a thin black belt through the loops, that have big silver studs on them. I chose a black strapless top that fell to the top of my jeans, so you could see my stomach if I stretched. Knowing my brothers might not like the whole sleeveless and strapless part, I threw on a faded violet purple faux leather jacket on over top. I put on a ring of the same violet purple, and the same color shoes, they are flats. I put on a necklace that had a flat silver heart on it, and rested on my chest. My hair was just brushed and left my bangs pushed to the side.

Sharpay put on her pink leather skirt with a white button up blouse that has pink sleeves, and pink boots. This is the reason why one of my nicknames for her is Pinks. "What do you think he is getting you?" Sharpay asked, brushing her hair.

I shrugged from my bed that I was laying on, and flipping through a magazine. "I don't know, I'm not really expecting anything. He isn't really big on birthday's. He's taking me out tonight, that is enough for me," I replied, looking down at one of the ridiculous quizzes that will tell you where you will meet your one true love. I actually decided to take it.

"Why not? If Chad doesn't get me anything for my birthday, he's dead," she told me, turning around in my desk chair.

I laughed looking down at the glossy pages. "Your birthday is in November, Shar, and Chad did get you something, remember?" I reminded her, and found out I will meet my true love at school. Coincidence, or fate? I've been thinking about that lately, love.

"Gabi, are you listening to me?" Sharpay asked, and I looked up at her. Oh, she was saying something. "You've been zoning out a lot lately," she informed me, crossing her legs and folding her arms across her chest.

I sat up. "I'm a human, people do tend to zone out," I replied, throwing the magazine on the bed behind me. "You zone out," I added.

"Yeah," she agreed. "On Chad, because I love him," she explained.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to be in love with a person to zone out on them. What are we, eleven?" I questioned, crossing my legs so I was sitting Indian style. "I've only been going out with Troy for five weeks anyways," I told her.

"Technically, but if you count that month your guys were together without the official part, it's more like two months and a week," she corrected. I can't really deny that. It's true, that was when I started to develop deep feelings for him. And that week before we started the friends with benefits thing was when I realized I liked him.

"Okay, so have basically been together for two months and a week, and I zone out on him, that doesn't mean I love him or anything," I told her, and heard Shane and Ryan stampede down the hall to the stairs. That is a sign that the birthday festivities are going to begin soon.

Sharpay squinted her eyes at me. That probably isn't a good thing, it means she is evaluating me in her mind. "You're not sure," she stated, a grin on her face.

I groaned, I hate that she knows me so well. "It's not that I think I love him," I started, and she grinned wider in victory. "I just want to know when I'll know," I told her. "How do you know when you are in love?" I asked.

Sharpay shrugged. "Truthfully, it just snuck up on me," she answered. "I knew I liked him, like really liked him, but when we are at that party and I figured out I wanted more with him, it just clicked with me," she explained. "At that moment, I knew I loved him. I was thinking about him most of the time, when I wasn't around him I wanted to be, when I would see him, I would just smile. It's weird. I could be having the worst day, and when I saw him everything seemed okay. As cliche as this sounds, he just gets me. He knows I can be a tad controlling, and he let's me. He knows how to make me smile, and make me feel better. He's everything to me," she told me. "I can't live without him."

Before I could respond, the doorbell rang downstairs and I knew that our friends were starting to arrive. I had to get down there. "Come on, we have to get down there," I said, getting off my bed and straightening out my shirt and jacket.

Sharpay smiled and stood. "Yeah, that could be Chad," she told me. "I missed him last night," she confessed as we walked out of my bedroom.

"Oh, ewe," I commented, walking down the steps. It was indeed Chad, and Sharpay threw herself into his arms. "Not to interrupt your reunion after being apart for a little over twelve hours, but do you know when your best friend is getting here?" I asked, sliding my hands into my pockets.

He nodded. "Yeah, I called him as I was leaving, he said he had to take Trix out then he was heading over. So he'll be here in a couple minutes," he answered.

I smiled in thanks and left them alone to continue to make out and say 'no, I missed you more' and went into the kitchen to see how much food was done that Drew was making for the party. All my brothers and Ryan were in there. "Hola," I greeted, hopping up onto a bar stool.

Drew looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "So you speak Spanish now?" he asked, pouring nacho chips into a bowl.

"Well, I took Spanish freshman and sophomore year," I replied. "So I can tell you that you have a cat in your pants," I told him, and he chuckled slightly. "You're still okay with me staying out until midnight, right?" I questioned, reaching forward and grabbing a tortilla chip.

"Wait, if Gabi is allowed to stay out until midnight, so can I," Shane said, and slid onto the bar stool next to me.

I looked over at him. "And just where are you going tonight?" I asked, a small grin on my face. "Did you finally ask Dani out?" I questioned, hope in my voice.

"No, she asked him out," Ryan answered for him.

"Ryan!" Shane exclaimed, and I laughed slightly, as did the rest of my brothers.

"Even Troy managed to get the balls to ask Gab out, and she has five older brothers. Dani only has a younger sister," Johnny mentioned, laughing into his cup. Oooh, that was a good comment towards Troy, not a bad one. Is there a change in the air? Dani does have a sister, she's a freshman.

Shane groaned and glared at Ryan. "It wasn't like that. I invited her over for the party, and she asked if we were ganna get a chance to be alone," he started, and my brothers oooh'ed. "I said probably not because you guys are everywhere, and she asked if we could go out together later in the night, and I said yeah," he finished.

"That means she asked you out," I informed him, and he turned his glare towards me. "What? It's true!" I defended as the doorbell rang. "I think that's Troy," I said and made my way out of the kitchen and to the front door that Chad and Sharpay abandoned for the couch that they were making out on.

I opened the door to reveal a smiling Troy, wearing pair of dark denim jeans that were low on his hips, showing off his dark blue boxers. He had a muscle hugging white v-neck t-shirt on, with a dark blue zip up jacket on over top that was left unzipped. He finished off the look with black sneakers. His hair was it's usual messiness, and was swished to the side with some fringe hanging down in his eye. "Happy Birthday, babe," he greeted, and took a step inside so I could close the door.

I smiled. "You said that to me last night," I reminded him, and he slipped his arm inside my jacket and around my back to pull me to him while I looped my arms around his neck. I felt tingles dance at the small of my back that he was touching because my shirt rose up. I brought his lips against mine, and as my eyes fluttered closed, he tugged my body closer to his. I got up on my tiptoes so I was closer to him, and opened my mouth to let his tongue enter, setting fireworks off throughout my body.

All too soon he pulled away, leaving me with a pout on my face. "Where's the dress you said you were wearing that made me quit one of my favorite activities?" he asked, bringing a hand up to thread into my hair and his palm to rest on the curve of my cheek.

A half laugh bubbled out over my lips. "I'm wearing that for our date tonight, not today," I answered, running a hand through his hair and pushed it out of his eyes. "And would it kill you to bend a little when we are kissing?" I questioned. "It's kinda hard to make out with someone when you have to jump like a foot in the air to touch their face," I explained.

Troy moved his arms under my butt and lifted me up so my head was a little above his, and I squealed lightly with delight. "Better?" he asked, and I laughed and closed the distance between our lips.

"Hey what's going on out here?" I heard a loud brotherly voice ask, and Troy lowered me to the ground quickly, and I resisted the urge to yell and Cole and tell him to go back in the kitchen. I was busy.

Sharpay and Chad pulled away from each other and gave Cole and Noel an annoyed look. They looked over at me. "What? I'm not the one who's horizontal," I stated, and felt Troy throw his arm around my shoulders. "I'm vertical, standing, like a good girl," I went on, annoying them. I wrapped my arm around Troy's middle and walked with him over to a couch that we plopped down on.

"Mm-hm," Noel responded. "Hey, Troy," he greeted, and they slapped hands.

"What's up, dude?" Troy asked, and the phone rang.

Drew must have answered it, because he yelled out to me and Shane to grab it. I reached across Troy to grab the cordless phone on the end table next to him. When I turned it on, I heard a woman ranting on the other end. I knew the woman to be my Aunt Christy. She is the youngest of the aunts and uncles. She's only thirty, of course she'll say on the inside she is still fifteen, and does act like it. She never stays in the same place for too long, and has never married. She does have a kid though, my ten year old cousin Nathan. I'm not sure who the father is, I don't even think she knows.

_"I can't believe you told her she couldn't have a boyfriend, Drew," _she was yelling at him. Ha! I called her a little after me and Troy started dating, and told her what happened. _"Do you know what a sexist pig that makes you? You let Shane!" _she told him, and I tried to hide my laughs.

_"Aunt Christy-" _Drew started, but she cut him off.

_"Don't Aunt Christy me, Drew Edward. There are too few Montez women, and I won't let you hold your little sister back," _she said._"You're just lucky she talked some sense into you, or I would have to fly down there and smack it into you," _she told him. She does act like a teenager most of the time, but she has her motherly moments. Like this one.

Shane was reaching for the phone, but I smacked his hand away.

"Dammit Gabi, answer the phone!" Drew yelled from the kitchen.

"No, I'm having fun listening to her yell at you, Drew," I said into the phone.

_"Ella!" _Aunt Christy exclaimed, and Drew hung up. _"Happy Birthday," _she told me.

I smiled. "Thanks," I replied.

_"So, whatcha doin'?" _she asked. See, this is her teenage side coming out.

"Hanging around on the couch, what are you doing?" I asked in return.

_"With who?" _she questioned, ignoring my question.

"People," I answered, and Troy caught an Xbox controller next to me.

_"People who?"_ she asked. Ugh, I hate when she is like this.

"Troy! Happy?" I responded, and she laughed.

_"Was that so hard? You should know that when I ask a question, I get the answer. So, how's school going' kid?" _she questioned.

I smiled and rested back against the couch. "Fine, all A's. You know me," I replied. "How are you? Is there a guy in your life?"

_"There is and will only be one guy in my life, Ella, you should know this by now. Nathan is my baby," _she answered. _"We might be taking a trip down to see you guys this summer, though. I was talking to Gia the other day, and she said she was thinking about it. Wouldn't it be great to have the whole family down there?" _she questioned.

"No," I responded simply and she laughed. "You, Gia, and Karina are enough," I explained. The whole family together is not a good idea. Too many Montez's in one town.

_"Alrightie, how's the boy toy?" _she asked. She tends to ask a lot of questions, like Troy. _"Are you still a virgin?" _she questioned, and I started coughing. _"Is that a no?" _

My brothers looked at me suspiciously. "No, it's a yes. I still am a vir-us free person. Yep, virus free," I assured her, catching myself.

_"Nice save,"_ she commented. _"Pass me around, I wanna yell at the rest of my nephews and say happy birthday to Shane," _she said. _"I love you, Gabs." _

I smiled. "Love you, too," I replied, and handed the phone off to Shane.

I looked over at Troy and saw that he was smirking. "You know I heard that, right?" he asked, glancing at me from the t.v. screen.

I nodded. "Yep."

-

It was a little past eight that night when the family finally decided the party was over. The party was fun though, we had plenty of food, me and Shane got presents, and we actually played Twister. Well, me, Troy, Shane, Sharpay, Dani, and Chad played. Everyone else just watched and laughed. At one point my upper body was under Troy's face and my knee was at Chad's crotch. Troy wasn't complaining at all because of the position, while Chad wouldn't stop whining.

So when we decided to call it quits, Sharpay pulled me upstairs while Troy said he had to call his uncle. Weird. Shane and Dani left together and Ryan and Kelsi left together. It might be mating season or something. Everyone is paring up.

While I was getting changed into my dress, Sharpay ranted about Chad. She's made at him since he made her fall during Twister. Her body was literally underneath his, and one thing led to another, and she fell. Twister can be a very sexual game when you are older, apparently.

Once my dress was on, I slipped my white flats on and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress is a creme white, with thin straps, leaving my upper chest and shoulders open. The straps criss-crossed over my back, but it was still showing a lot of it. It had blurry red flowers and green vines on it, and the dress came down mid-thigh. I put on a creme white half sweater, that stopped under my boobs, and came down to my elbows.

I let Sharpay do my hair. She pulled it up into a unique bun that resembled a knot, and left parts of my hair down in front. I grabbed a small white hand bag and stuck my cell phone, mini brush, lip gloss, and a twenty dollar bill into it. You never know when you will need money. I also put my I-pod into it. Actually, Noel and Cole pitched in together and bought me a new I-pod, nice right? I need to put songs on it tomorrow.

While I was giving myself one last glance over, Sharpay bid me farewell and told me to call her tonight when I got home. When I walked down the stairs I found Troy leaning against the door frame, looking bored because it took me half an hour to get ready. As soon as he saw me the bored look left his eyes, and he pushed off the wall.

I smiled and bit my lip. "I'll be home by midnight!" I yelled into the house. My brothers were all in the kitchen. When I got some sort of muffled response I laced my hand through Troy's and pulled him out of the house.

Once we were outside, Troy stopped and tugged at my hand so I was standing right in front of him. He smiled at me and ran his knuckles down my cheek. "You look beautiful," he told me, and a faint pink flooded my cheeks.

"So it's worth not giving me hickeys for a couple days?" I questioned, taking a step closer to him.

He nodded and kissed me on the lips gently. "Absolutely. Now, come on, we have to be somewhere," he informed me, and tugged on my hand so we were walking down the pathway again. We got on his bike, and I pulled my dress so it was in the middle of my legs and wouldn't be flapping around every where. "Ready?" Troy asked, revving the motorcycle.

"Yeah," I answered, and we sped off down my street. A little over five minutes later, I was confused. We were back at his house. I got off the bike and straigtened out my dress from the wrinkles, and tossed my helmet into the metal basket. "Did you forget something?" I asked, looking at him strangely.

He shook his head. "Nope," he replied, and started to walk towards his house but motioned for me to stay where I was. He walked into the open garage and flipped a switch before closing the garage. He walked back over to me, grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

At the edge of the backyard where a huge tree was, a tree house was lit up in Christmas lights. "We're going there?" I asked, pointing towards the big tree house.

Troy grabbed my hand with this and started to pull me down the yard. "Yep. Apparently the people who owned the house before Uncle Jack, had a son. He wanted a tree house, so there it is," he explained as we reached the tree. "I'll go up first, and then help you up," he told me, and climbed up the rope ladder. When he reached the top he grinned down at me and crouched as he curled a finger at me. "Come on, Brie."

I took a deep breath and started to climb. "I have to admit that I am more athletic than most girls, but climbing is not on the list of things that I can do well," I told him, stepping up the rungs. "And I totally know you can see down my dress by the way," I added, and heard his chuckle from above me.

Once I reached the top Troy's hands came under my armpits and he pulled me up. "It was a great view," he said, opening the tree house door. Inside I found, smelled wonderful, and had a thousand pillows inside, plus a blanket and three lanterns lighting it up. He pulled on a string and the roof opened up to the stars and moon.

"How is it that you take me to the simplest places, and make them so.. awesome?" I asked, turning to him, and threw my hang bag into the tree house, and watched it land on a pillow.

He shrugged, and walked into the house with me, closing the door behind us. He kicked off his shoes and I stepped out of mine, and then we proceeded to fall down onto the many pillows. "I don't know, I guess you inspire me to be romantic," he responded vocally, and reached to the edge of the tree house and pulled a bag over to us. Ah, the reason for the good smell. It was a Applebee's bag. Yum.

"Lucky me," I commented, leaning over to the bag.

He shook his head at my eagerness to eat and pulled out a couple boxes. "You know I can't cook, like at all, so I hope you don't mind takeout," he told me, handing me a box and a coke.

"And you should know that I love takeout of all kinds, so I don't mind at all that on all of our dates that you bring takeout," I replied. Him and Jack never cook, in fact they only ever buy takeout. Like, every night. If I didn't know that they have a weight room in their house and run regularly, I would ask why they aren't fat. "I would prefer it actually, because I saw you make grilled cheese," I added.

He threw the now empty Applebee's bag behind him. "It's not nice to tease me, Brie, especially since you were the one who made me attempt to make that grilled cheese," he responded.

I smiled knowing this to be true. I was hungry and all the takeout in his fridge looked gross. Long story short, we set the smoke alarms off, and his uncle came home with pizza. I leaned forward and kissed him, and he moved so his hand was on the back of my neck. I smiled and scooted closer to him. I pulled away but stayed close. "I know you would only attempt to make food for me," I whispered, and leaned my forehead against him.

"Well, there's Trix, but I don't really make her food. I just pour it," he murmured. "Now, eat yours, I asked my uncle to get you chicken fingers," he said, and I smiled widely. I reached over and grabbed the takeout box he gave me and opened it. Chicken fingers, score. "You know, any time you are mad at me, all I have to do is call Pizza Hut, order like seventeen meals of chicken nuggets to your house, and you'll probably forgive me," he mentioned, opening his own box that contained a burger.

I shrugged and ate a chicken strip. "Not if you leave me the bill, I won't," I replied, and he just chuckled at me.

A while later found me and Troy cuddled up in the tree house. He was leaning against a box or something, and I was sitting in the middle of his legs, leaning against him, playing with his fingers.

"You know," I started, tracing the lines of his hand. "Before we started going out, you were all scared about hurting me and being a bad boyfriend, and I'll have you know that you are an awesome boyfriend," I commented, lacing our hands together. He kept his hands open and started to flex them before closing his fingers around mine.

"Well, you're easy to please," he replied and I pinched his finger. "I was kidding, Brie. We just click well together, it's easy being with you, like breathing," he told me, and I felt his breath on my neck, making me involuntarily shiver.

"That's a good thing," I said, leaning my head back onto his shoulder so I could see him. "It's what a relationship should be. Yeah, we fight sometimes, but most of the time we're this sickingly cute couple," I told him, and kissed his jaw bone. "I like that you finish my sentences, and touch me without having to think about it, and that when you look at me sometimes it is like you're looking at me for the first time," I confessed, straightening my head out, and burrowed myself back against him.

His arms tightened around me and his thumbs moved in circles at my sides. "What do you mean that I look at you like I am for the first time?" he questioned, and kissed my shoulder lightly.

I shrugged slightly. "I don't know, it's just this look in your eye you get sometimes. I remember the first time you looked at me, as girly as that is. I was at my locker with Sharpay, and Chad brought you over to us so he could introduce us. You glanced at Sharpay and then you looked at me. There was this sparkle in your eye, and your eyes stopped at me, like they were glued to me. When I walk in to a room, sometimes that same sparkle comes to your eye, and they freeze on me. I love it," I explained, laying my hands on top of his.

"My eyes freeze on you because you're beautiful," he murmured in a low voice, and I smiled to myself. "And when I do look at you, this smile forms on your face, and I can't look away from you. I guess I inherited something from my mom," he added, and I looked up at him questioningly. "While she's addicted to what ever she is on right now, I'm addicted to you," he told me.

I smiled at him. "At least your addiction is healthy," I replied.

He kissed me softly for a moment. "Do you want your present now?" he asked, resting his forehead against mine.

"You got me something?" I questioned in return, and scooted away from him because he made a move to get up.

He held his hand out to me when he was up. "Yeah, didn't you think I would?" he responded, pulling a small garbage bag our from a shelf on the wall and put all of the Applebee's boxes into it, plus our empty bottles of coke. "Well, it's not as much of a present as it is letting you in on one of my secrets," he explained, putting out the lanterns and walked out of the tree house, and I followed. He dropped the now tied up garbage bag down to the ground.

"I consider that a present," I informed him, and he smiled. "I am guessing that the present is on the ground," I added, noticing that he was getting ready to go down the rope ladder.

He nodded. "I'll go down first then help you get down," he told me, and started to climb down. I think on our next date I'll just wear sweats and sneakers. On our first date he took me in the middle of the forest and I was wearing heels, now he is making me climb up and down a ladder while I am wearing a dress. Once he was on the ground, I started me trek down, gripping the rungs tightly. "Babe, you can just jump now, I'll catch you," he said as I was a little more than halfway down.

I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and jumped backwards down off the ladder. Arms caught me bridal style and my own arms looped around Troy's neck. "How come on most of our dates you don't tell me what we are doing and I wear the wrong clothes?" I asked, opening my eyes.

He grinned at me and set me down onto my feet. "Your welcome for catching you," he mentioned picking up the garbage bag. He laced his free hand with mine, and we made out way to his house. He dropped the bag in front of the garage and led me into his room. "Okay, so the only one who knows about this is my uncle, and Chad. My uncle knows because he helped me make it, and Chad knows because he doesn't listen and just walked in there," he informed me, leading me to the closet that really isn't a closet.

"Is this some weird porn room?" I questioned, joking.

Troy shook his head. "No," he answered, and opened the door before pulling me in. It was dark, the light was on but it was a black light. For a closet it was actually pretty big. There were two lines of string going across the room. "It's a dark room, you know, for developing pictures," he explained. Oooh.

"You like photography," I stated, walking further into the room. There were a couple pictures up, drying. They were of scenery and a couple of Trix. They looked really good.

Troy slipped his hands into his pockets. "Yeah," he responded. "My old school had this photography class, and I loved it. When I moved here, my uncle already had all that stuff in my room. The couch, the big t.v., the mini fridge, Xbox, Playstation3, the laptop. He didn't know what a teenage kid would want. Which is weird, he works with teenagers all day. A couple days after I got here, he asked what I wanted. I wanted this, so we made it together," he explained. "I was going to show it to you a while ago, but decided to do it for your birthday," he added.

I smiled and turned back to him. "Why do you do that? Let me in so easily?" I asked, running a hand up his arm.

"Because I want too," he answered simply. "And because you don't judge me. You like me for who I am, and accept me. I can tell you almost anything, and I know you won't leave me. You believe it me, you make me want to be better, and I love that about you. You're perfect for me," he told me. "You want to know another secret?" he asked, and I nodded eagerly. "You know how you told me you want to wait to have sex until you're in love and ready?" he questioned, and I nodded again. "Well, I realized, so do I," he said.

I crinkled my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

He smiled and laced one of his hands with mine. "You know I've been with other girls, before I moved here. I never considered it sex though, if that makes sense. When ever I would have.." he trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Sexual relations?" I guessed, trying to help.

He shrugged. "I guess you can call it that. When I had sexual relations, I never considered it sex, or making love. It was fucking, as mean as that sounds, it was. I don't want that with you, ever," he told me. "When we have sex, I want it to be that, but not only that I want it to be making love. I want to be in love with you when we have sex, so I want to wait until then too," he finished.

And right then and there, I knew what Sharpay was talking about earlier. As soon as he said that, it clicked with me too. I had this overwhelming feeling that I had never felt before flow through me. I knew what it was, I didn't know how, I just did. It was love. It felt amazing like I was flying, but nothing could hurt me. Like Sharpay, I found myself thinking about him all the time. When I wasn't around him I wanted to be, and when I was around him I couldn't get enough of him. So many things could go wrong during the day, but when I saw Troy everything felt okay, like he could make it better. He gets me, and we just click perfectly. I couldn't live without him.

I knew it was soon, we've only been going out for over a month, but have been together for two months and a week if you count that one month. Sharpay was right, love doesn't have a time line.

I didn't tell him though. He just said he wanted to wait to be in love with me, which meant he wasn't in love with me yet. Part of me knew that Troy would understand, but the other part of me was scared to tell him. I didn't know why, but it was. The scared part was bigger than the part that knew he would understand.

So I didn't tell him. I was going to hide my love away. At least for a little while, until I was ready to tell him.

* * *

**I don't like the last four paragraphs, but the rest I mostly like. I would re-write them, but I have done it so many times already.**

**I hope you like it though. I didn't check for errors as much as I usually do, so sorry if there are a lot.  
**

**I'm not sure exactly how I want to do the next chapter, so I'm not sure when it will be out. It might be a little long, and if it is I am sorry.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	12. It's Only Love

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me.  
**

**NOTE: I am trying on Meant To Live. I think two chapters are left. I know what the next one is going to be like and how that chapter is going to end. Then I am skipping to when they leave for college and having flashbacks/info of the characters to put into it. But, when I finish this fic I am going to do the sequel to that, okay? I wish I could make Meant To Live have like five more chapters, I just don't think I can, I have severe writers block. Sorry.  
**

**Someone commented about me describing the clothes they wear like in every chapter, and I'm sorry if that annoys anyone. It just helps with my mental picture, and I want you all to have the same mental picture I do. And, I love clothes! He he. **

**I know this losing thing won't make sense, but I want it this way for the sake of the story. You'll see what I mean by this in the beginning of the chapter. Plus, I really don't know basketball rules, so this could be not wrong. Ugh, just go along with it.**

**Oh, and Lacy is Carrie Underwood. I know Chase was with her before even though I don't like her that much.  
**

**I'm trying really hard to keep this realistic, and not like the movies where you know it probably wouldn't happen. And I hope I can do that.  
**

**Keep reviewing please.

* * *

**

It's only love and that is all  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love, and that is all  
But it's so hard loving you

-- It's Only Love, by The Beatles

* * *

The days following my birthday I tried to convince myself I didn't love Troy, it was just infatuation. I was acting like every other teenage girl with a boyfriend they really like. I didn't love him, I just was deeply infatuated with him. Very deeply. Feeling the need to think about it, I wouldn't talk to him for a long amount of time, and wouldn't even go around him. Which was really hard, especially the following Monday when we had class together. After being away from him, I even started to believe I didn't love him myself.

Then I was around him for a long amount of time. What I felt.. it couldn't just be infatuation. The feeling was too strong, too normal, too right, too perfect. I quickly re-realized I was hopelessly and completely in love with him, no matter what I tried to convince myself.

I love the way he holds me. His arms lock around me and I burrow myself into him, I feel safe and protected. I love the way he looks at me. His eyes sparkle and light up when I enter a room. I love that when I see him I get butterflies in my stomach, my heart speeds up, and I shiver involuntarily. I love the way I feel around him. I can't stop smiling and I as girly as it sounds, I feel complete. He was this missing part of me I never knew I needed. And now that I know what it feels like to be complete, I can never lose that feeling. I would be completely broken. I can't be without him, I can't live without him. I love him so much that it hurts, I can't live without him, I can't be without him. If I'm without him, I won't be the real me. I gave Troy Bolton my whole heart, and he doesn't even know it.

But, truthfully, that isn't what I am thinking about now. Right now I am thinking about what I can do to make him feel better. It's the last day before Christmas vacation, and it being a Friday it's the last basketball game of the season. The Wildcats are going to the championship, yes, but we didn't win the game tonight. They were going to the championships whether they won this game or not, because they're undefeated. Or rather, they were undefeated.

The Wildcats lost. Troy had the ball at the buzzer, he shot, but it didn't go in. We lost fifty two to fifty. I know he's beating himself up about this, because I know him. I was late coming out of the gym because of Sharpay, she had to go to the bathroom, and she couldn't go by herself. And, of course, the line was long. I should have been out here ten minutes ago. The team was already out, done with their showers and were moping around.

I couldn't find Troy, but I did find Chad, actually Sharpay did. You can spot his Afro anywhere. "Chad, where's Troy?" I asked instantly, breaking into his conversation with a teammate.

He jerked his head behind him. "Back there, near the locker room exit," he answered, and Jared left with a slap of Chad's hand. I nodded and moved to go towards him but Chad stopped me. "Gab, I know you want to talk to him, but he isn't the best mood right now. He's full blown Troy pissed off. If you go over there, he'll be a dick to you too," he told me, and leaned into Sharpay who was running her hand up an down his back.

"I know, Chad, but I also know he has to talk to someone, and I am the person he will be less of a dick to," I replied. He'll still probably be a dick, but he won't be as bad as he would be to someone else.

Chad nodded, knowing this to be true. "Alright, but tell him that none of us blame him, all of us were a little off tonight, okay?" he said, with a small smile and I nodded before walking down the sidewalk all the way down to the end of the school where the exit door of the boy locker room was. This exit door goes outside, duh.

He was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets, completely motionless. Even though he didn't look up, somehow he knew I was approaching, and spoke. "Catch a ride home with Sharpay, Gabriella. I'm not up for hanging out tonight," he told me, and didn't even bother to look up at me. He said Gabriella, not good.

I looked down at the found myself, and stared at my black heels for a moment. I'm wearing a black top that has straps and a low-dipping neck line, with black pants and high heels, plus a tan suede vest over top. It was a wee bit chilly in December in New Mexico, but I felt perfectly fine, it isn't even that chilly. Sharpay actually straightened my hair before the game, and my bangs were styled to fall into my eyes. I looked back up and him. "Nobody blames you, Troy," I informed him and he scoffed.

"Chad tell you that?" he questioned, pushing off the wall and stood in front of me in a gray t-shirt, black pants, and black sneakers.

I nodded. "Yeah, he did. And it's true, Troy, you weren't the only one out there on court. The rest of the team was out there too!" I reminded him, and took a step closer to him.

"The rest of the team didn't have the ball three seconds before the buzzer, I did. They trusted me to make that shot, and I failed. I just killed our undefeated season," he responded, his voice raising. It didn't matter though, no one was really around us. The parking lot was already clearing out.

With most people, I would say it just is a game, but I go to East High and if I say that I might get shot or something. Plus, basketball means a lot to Troy, he wants to get a scholarship to college and not make his uncle do anything for him. He says Jack has already done enough for him. Also, he just loves basketball, like Nathan and Lucas on _One Tree Hill_. And I know he hates that he let the team down. "Baby, to tell you the truth the whole team wasn't on top of their game tonight, not just you," I confessed, considering if I should tell him what I really think. "You guys have been undefeated so far this season, and I am so proud of you guys for that. I don't want to lie to you, so I am going to tell you what I really think, okay?" I told him.

"Go ahead," he urged in a strained voice, his hands formed fists in his pockets.

"You guys are a great team, the best team this school has seen in years, I know a lot of that is because of you. You have talent, Troy, you are wonderful at this sport. But with you guys being as great as you are, you've gotten cocky. You think you are invincible, and you all didn't try your best in the game until the end, and by that time you guys were in too deep a hole," I informed him, and he looked down at his feet. I finished my way to him and wrapped my arms around him. He stood still for a second before pulling me tight against him. "Look, let's go back you your house, we'll talk, hang out, whatever," I suggested.

I felt him let out a breath on my neck and I involuntarily shivered. "Okay," he agreed, pulling away reluctantly.

Under ten minutes later found us walking into his bedroom, and Trix at our feet. I petted her for a second before she ran to Troy wagging her tail so much her whole body shook. He didn't acknowledge her and sat down on the futon and let his head fall back onto the bar.

I greeted Trix got another moment before walking over to Troy. "Sit up," I ordered in a low voice. He didn't question me and just did as he was told. I gave him a small smile before swinging my leg behind him and sat down so I was sitting behind him, a leg on either side of him. He leaned back against me and I started to run a hand through his hair repeatedly to try and sooth him. "What are you thinking about?" I asked lowly in his ear.

"The championship," he answered softly, running his hands up and down my outter thighs.

I kissed the side of his head gently. "I believe in you, that you guys can win," I replied, moving my hands so his shoulders and started massaging them and kissed the back of his neck before leaning my forehead against the back of his head. "You just have to work hard in practice and give it your all during the game," I added. "Plus, I like watching you play, you get all sweaty and sexy."

He chuckled lightly and leaned his head back onto my shoulder, and my arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. "I'm sorry I was mean to you after the game," he whispered, looking me in the eye.

I kissed his cheek because I couldn't reach his lips very well. "Forget about it," I replied, and one of his hands came up and encircled around my wrist. He wasn't even that mean.

He closed his eyes and I rested my head against his. "We did get kinda sloppy today, didn't we?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed. I nodded, and he felt it. "It won't happen again," he said confidently, his eyes popping open.

I nodded in agreement. "Big, strong Troy Bolton doesn't make the same mistake twice," I said in a manly voice, and he laughed. "Ha! Got you to laugh," I commented, smiling to myself.

"Why do you want to be with me?" Troy questioned a couple silent minutes after my last sentence.

I crinkled my eyebrows together and sat up straighter. "Where did that come from?" I asked in return, my voice uneven.

"Babe, relax, it's just a question, we're not breaking up or anything," he replied, squeezing my wrist reassuringly.

"Why wouldn't I want to be with you?" I started to answer, thinking how to word the rest. "If you haven't noticed you're kinda hott," I told him, and he grinned. "You put up this wall for people you don't know, but when you let someone in, they realize you aren't this big, tough bad ass. Okay, maybe you're still a little bit of a bad ass, you say what you think and you did beat up a guy for me before my birthday a couple weeks ago," I corrected, he smiled wider. "You're good to me, Troy. You compliment me all the time, you hold my hand, you don't kill Sharpay when she gets on your nerves which is something I know happens a lot. You don't say one thing to me and another to your friends, you're honest with me, and don't make me feel unequal to you," I told him. "You don't look at me like the orphan girl," I confessed, and he looked up into my eyes. "My parents accident was really public when it happened, and everyone looked at me with this sad expression and walked on egg shells around me. People still do, they think just because my parents died I'm weak, like if they say one thing wrong I will break down in tears. I've only cried once since they died, and it was for like three minutes. You don't look at me like that. You look at me like I'm normal, I'm just a girl, like I am just Gabriella."

"You're not just Gabriella," Troy told me. "You're so much more. You're smart, and brilliant, and beautiful, and the people who think you are weak obviously don't know you," he explained. "You mean so much to me," he said, taking in a deep breath. "You deserve so much better than me," he finished in a whisper.

"No, I don't," I corrected him. "I deserve you, and I have you. I couldn't ask for anything better. You think you are so beneath me, Troy. You shouldn't have grown up like you did, no one should. But you did, and it made you think that because of that you are less than what you are. You aren't, you are so much more, and I wish you could see that," I told him.

Troy tugged on my wrist, and I moved out from behind him. He pulled me so I was straddling his lap in front of him. "I wish you could see what you are, too," he responded, and I lifted an eyebrow. "I wish you could see how beautiful you are," he explained. "I always tell you that you are beautiful everyday, and you always blush or look away because you've never really heard it before. Or at least you never bothered to believe it. I had to talk you into leaving Sharpay's room at her pool party, remember?" he reminded me. "You're beautiful, all of you, inside and out," he finished, pulling my closer by my vest.

"Maybe when you see you aren't some street rat, I'll see that I am beautiful," I guessed, kinda joking. Troy had other plans though, and lifted me off his lap and put me onto the futon next to us so he could get up. My eyes followed him and saw that he went into the dark room. Why do I get the feeling I won't like this little idea of his? He came out a few seconds later, closing the door behind him with a camera in hand. One of those fancy black ones that you actually have to develop the film for, not some digital camera. "Troy," I said in confusion.

He smiled and took a picture of me. "I want you to see yourself the way I do," he explained. "Maybe if I take pictures of you, you can see yourself the way I see you," he added, snapping another picture.

"Maybe. But the deal was that when I see I'm beautiful, you'll see that you aren't a street rat," I reminded him. "This won't help you at all," I summed up.

He brought the camera up to his eye and aimed it at me. "It could. I'll be in some too," he replied, and the camera clicked. "Would it kill you to smile?" he asked, lowering the camera a little. "Come on, I can easily draw it out of you. Just one comment and you'll turn pink and won't be able to stop smiling," he warned, and I smiled slightly. He reached over and turned on the light behind me. He then proceeded to take pictures of me for fifteen minutes. Mostly in different positions, me sitting and smiling in different ways.

"Okay," I said, and pulled on his shirt so he was sitting next to me. "I want some of you now," I told him, and he grinned and held the camera up in front of us, and I smiled brightly at it with me pressed against Troy. It was fun for the next hour, really it was an hour. After a while he ran out of film, but we just continued making out, because that is what the pictures turned into, pictures of me and him kissing. "My brothers can never see those," I whispered from underneath Troy, slightly out of breath on the futon.

He smiled back at me. "Well, I wanted some to go on your wall," he responded, falling onto his side, and threw an arm over my stomach.

"Aw, does Troy wanted to be added to my wall collage?" I asked, running a hand through his hair. On my lone white wall, not only do I have sayings that apply to life, but there are pictures of me and my family and friends. Troy hasn't been added yet, only because I haven't printed out the pictures of him I have on Sharpay's digital camera.

"Yeah," he answered. I smiled and burrowed closer to him before closing my eyes. I felt his body relax even more next to me and lean into me a little bit more. He had plugged his I-pod into the stereo during my little photo shoot, so music was playing around us. He always has his I-pod plugged in, I noticed.

But it was only now that I actually payed attention to it. I figured out it was my favorite band playing, and opened my eyes. Troy had his eyes closed, and was mouthing the words to the song. I got up on my side, and he fell down to his back.

Before I could ask him a question, he started singing the song.

_"Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning down  
Dark blue"_

I smiled at him and felt like I was going to melt. I always feel like I am going to melt when he sings. I don't know why, I just do. "Since when you do like Jack's Mannequin?" I asked, pushing some of his hair aside.

He shrugged. "It makes me think of you," he responded. "Of course, I'm always thinking of you," he added.

"Tim McGraw," I whispered, and he looked at me confused. "Taylor Swift has this song, Tim McGraw. It goes that if you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me. The couple she is talking about is broken up, but ignore that. When you hear Jack's Mannequin, you'll think of me," I explained. "Even if you think that they are a mopey band," I added, remembering when I made him listen to a few of their songs, and he called them mopey.

"They are mopey!" he defended, pushing hair behind my ear.

I laughed. "You love The Used," I told him. "Most of their songs are mopey," I said, laying my hand on his that was on my cheek.

He scoffed. "Because this song is _so_ mopey," he replied, and I realized the song playing was The Used, I Caught Fire.

"Well, I actually like this song," I informed him and he smiled.

_"Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love"_

He started to sing, and I bit my lip to hide my smile. I never should have told him what his singing does to me, because he does it all the time now.

_"Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now"_

He continued until the song was over, and my eyes fluttered closed. When it was over, I moved so I was laying on top of him. "You know, the best way to get into my pants is to sing to me," I confessed softly, smiling.

I heard him laugh lightly. "Ah, but I've already been in your pants, many times," he reminded me, joking, and I opened my eyes. We haven't had sex, but technically he has been in my pants.

"Well, I've been in your pants many times, too," I replied. Before he could respond, my cell phone rang from my purse across the room. Shit, what time is it? I shot up and went to my phone. It was Drew, not good. "I'm coming home now," I answered the phone, hopping into my shoes I had taken off earlier.

_"You better, it's eleven fifteen, Gabi," _he replied before hanging up. I closed my phone and sat down to put my heel on correctly. Troy already had his shoes on and was swinging on his black leather jacket.

"Why didn't we notice the time?" I asked more of myself than him, standing up.

Troy grinned walking out his room with me. "We were a little preoccupied," told me, handing me my helmet once we reached his bike.

"Speaking of, when do I get some of those pictures?" I asked, swinging my leg over the machine so I was pressed up against him.

He started the engine and revved it. "Tomorrow, once they finish developing," he answered, and we took off into the night.

-

"If I'm late for my curfew one more time I am grounded from dates with Troy for two weeks," I informed Sharpay the next day as we were walking out of the restaurant we at lunch at.

She laughed as we got into the car, I did the same. "Well then maybe you guys should have kept track of the time while you had your little photo shoot. Last night was the third time you've been late this week," she replied, starting her car. Yeah, like I didn't know that. We just get carried away sometimes.

"That just kinda happened. We were talking about the game, and how they lost and somehow it turned into how he thinks he is so much less than me," I told her, slipping on a pair of sunglasses. "But enough boy talk, wasn't your mom supposed to call last night?" I questioned, pulling my brown sweater up over my shoulders. I'm wearing a white deep V-neck flowy shirt that has straps and skinny jeans along with brown wedges.

She shrugged as we drove down the rode. That's not good, it means Aunt Daphne didn't call. "It doesn't matter, I was with Chad all last night anyways," she answered, stopping at a red light.

"Shar, it does matter. I know you hate it when she says she'll call and doesn't," I responded, running a hand through my hair. "Sharpay, look-" I started but she cut me off.

"Gabriella, please, just drop it," she pleaded, and pressed on the gas because the light turned green. Aunt Daphne and Uncle Donovan, or just Don, used to be like normal parents. Only you know, richer. Of course Uncle Don wasn't around twenty four seven, he is a business man, but he was home three weeks out of every month at least. My mom and Aunt Daphne grew up together, they were best friends, and my godparents are Sharpay's parents. Although I didn't really know them until I was six. That is when they moved here from New York. Everything changed when my parents died. At first, it was just that Aunt Daphne would go on the trips with Uncle Don. Then the trips became more frequent and longer, and now Sharpay and Ryan haven't seen their parents since July fourth. They even missed their birthday and Thanksgiving.

Sharpay won't admit it to anyone, but she hates that they are never home. She misses them, so does Ryan. Hell, even I do. They were like my second parents growing up. I call them Aunt Daphne and Uncle Don, well, of course so do my brothers. Sharpay and Ryan called my parents Aunt Marie and Uncle Eddie. I'm not sure about Ryan, but Sharpay spent the night of her birthday crying on my shoulder. "Pinks, you can't just ignore it, you can't just ignore that your parents are never home," I told her.

She rolled her lips together as she drove. "I know I can't, Brownie," she replied, her voice low. Yeah, she calls me Brownie, because my eyes are brown, and because I have tanner skin than she does all year around. "I'm the one who goes home to an empty house at night, well there is Gerald and Fiona." Fiona is the cook that has been working there since Ryan and Sharpay were ten. "Plus, Ryan," she added, cocking her head to the side, and I chuckled and the tone of her voice. "Gabs, I don't ignore it, I can't, you're right. There is just nothing I can do about it, they are some where on the other side of the world, most likely out of cell phone reception," she told me.

My cell phone vibrated in my purse and I grabbed it. It was a text.

_From: Mi Boi Toi_

I read. Ugh, I never should have let Sharpay play with my phone at lunch. I'm guessing that means Troy. Hopefully.

_Ur pics r done_

He informed me. Ooooh. Nice, the boy is quick. My phone vibrated again.

_So come and get em_

He added. I squinted at my phone and looked back at Sharpay. "Hey, Shar, didn't you say you were going to drop me off then go over Chad's?" I questioned, pressing the reply button on my phone.

She nodded. "Yeah," she answered. "His parents are going somewhere so we have the house to ourselves," she explained. Oh, ewe.

"Can you drop me off at Troy's instead of my house?" I asked, a big smile on my face. "My pictures are done," I added, waving my phone in the air.

She laughed and pulled over onto the side of the road to turn around. Yay.

_B ther in 10_

I told him. "Okay, I have a problem," Sharpay admitted as we drove down the road.

"Alright, what's up?" I questioned, closing my phone after looking at what Troy sent back, a smiley face. Yeah, he's cute like that. I turned my attention to her.

"Me and Chad have been having sex for a while," she started. I nodded in agreement. "And it's great, I mean I love him, but- hey.. what was that look?" she asked, looking over at me quickly.

"What look? There wasn't a look," I told her. "Go on, sex is great with Chad," I urged.

She shook her head. "No, there was a definite look when I said I was in love with Chad," she informed me.

"If there was a look, which there wasn't, what did it look like?" I asked, turning my whole body so I was facing her.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I can't explain it. It was just a look that lets me know something is up with you, I'm your best friend I can tell these things. What aren't you telling Sharpay?" she questioned, stopping at a stop sign. There was no one behind us, so we just kind of stayed there. I think that might be illegal, I don't know. "Do not make me beat it out of you," she warned.

Mean! I groaned. "I'm kinda in love with Troy," I confessed. "No, not kinda, I'm really in love with Troy," I corrected, leaning back against the headrest. "I found out on my birthday, on my and Troy's date. You know he told me that he is interested in photography, but that isn't all he told me," I told her.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me this when it happened, G!" she exclaimed, turning her upper body towards me.

I took in a deep breath. "Even before we started going out, I told Troy I wasn't ready for sex. I want to wait until I am ready now that I am in love. But on our date, he told me something. He told me he wanted to wait, too. Not necessarily until he is ready, but until he is in love with me. He said that he wants our first time to be making love, no fucking, or some quickie," I explained.

"Aw, that is so cute," Sharpay commented.

I nodded and smiled. "Right then and there I just knew. I knew that I love him. I do, I really do, so much. So much to the point that it hurts, I love him so much that it hurts," I told her, and ran a hand over my face. "I wanted to tell him, I really wanted to tell him. Even more, I wanted him to tell me that he loves me too, but I chickened out. And ever since, I just act normal around him," I said. "It's kinda easy, I know I love him, I just don't tell him. I want him to know, I just don't know how he will react."

"Gab, on your guys' first date you both told each other that you more than just liked each other, he put up with your brothers, he beat up a guy at school for you, I'm pretty sure that he can handle whatever you throw at him," she replied, putting the car in drive and started down the road again. I only noticed now that we were already in Troy and Chad's neighborhood. She pulled up in front of Troy's house. "My advice for you is to tell him. Even if he doesn't say it back, he'll know how you feel," she told me and I got out of the car.

"Thanks for all the help!" I called as she drove down the road. Like I didn't know that. In fact, I told her that when she told me she loves Chad. Man, my advice sucks. Well, it sucks to carry out, it's good to actually do. I sighed and walked down the driveway. I saw that Jack's truck wasn't there, meaning he isn't home. I just walked inside Troy's room like I normally do. I never knock, I don't know why. As soon as we got together, I just stopped knocking. I think I am the only one who doesn't knock. Troy was on the couch, a stack of photos in his hands. "Hey, babe," I greeted, dropping my purse onto the couch before walking over to him.

He smiled and leaned his head back as I made it to him and I kissed him on the lips quickly. "Hi," he replied as I sat down. "What were you doing when I texted you?" he questioned, and leaned in to smell me.

I laughed and pulled away. "Me and Shar went out to lunch, and we were in the car when you texted. Why, Mr. Possessive?" I asked, running a hand through his hair. I love the feel of his hair. His hair is softer than mine, and more manageable than mine. It's like every girl's dream hair.

"I'm not possessive," he defended, and I nodded with a 'yeah right' look. "I'm not!" he said.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Babe, I was kidding," I told him. "But you do have possessive moments, I just don't care," I added.

"I was only asking because you smell like food. Good food," he told me. "So, you like when I am possessive, huh?" he asked, a grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Not in the weird Lifetime movie way possessive. Those guys, like, abuse their girlfriends. I like it when you see a guy looking at me or something, and you wrap your arm around me," I explained. "And when you beat up Kevin. That wasn't really possessive though, Kevin was just a dick."

"Yeah, well, my life would make a good Lifetime movie," he responded and I raised an eyebrow.

"If that did happen, who would play me?" I said more to myself than him. "Because I would totally be in it," I told him.

He laughed. "Totally," he agreed, still laughing.

"Don't make fun of me. I am a girl, a girl who happens to hang out with Sharpay, so 'totally' does tend to come from my mouth," I replied. "You say 'man' a lot," I told him.

"You don't just 'hang out' with Sharpay. If you guys don't talk for more than two hours, she flips out," he corrected. I glared at him. "I'm a guy, guys say man. Like, 'what up man?'. It's different from you saying totally. Totally is a snotty popular girl thing," he told me.

I fake gasped. "Did you just call me a snotty popular girl?" I asked, leaning back away from him. "I am revoking your clothing privileges," I informed him.

"My clothing privileges?" he questioned. "I have to walk around naked or something? Most girls wouldn't mind that, Brie."

I shook my head. "No, you better not walk around naked unless it is just me and you," I told him, and he chuckled. "I mean I am revoking you taking off my clothes. At least for a week," I explained.

He grinned. "You can try, but I doubt that you will be able to last a week," he commented and I squinted my eyes. He put the pictures on the futon next to him and wrapped his arms around me. "You're not a snotty popular girl, babe, I was joking," he told me and I leaned into him. "Are my clothing privileges still revoked?" he questioned.

I smacked him on the chest and he chuckled. "Just show me the damn pictures," I urged, making him grin and hand me them. I began to flip through them and not only noticed that these were maybe the only pictures I actually look good in but also that Troy is an awesome photographer. He was good with different angles and incorporating light.

"That's my favorite," he whispered in my ear as I stopped at one. I looked at the picture closely. This one was only me, and I was sitting on the futon with my legs crossed, the girl way of course. I was in the middle of laughing in the picture, and I was smiling too. My hands were on the couch next to me, like I was trying to lift myself up. "Remember when I told you that when the light hits your hair, it makes a halo?" he asked, and I nodded, he pointed the the glow around my hair that indeed looked like a shimmery halo was around my head. "And your eyes are that honey shade," he added still whispering in my ear.

I smiled and pulled that picture out of the stack before continuing to flip through them. I stopped at one near the end of the stack and leaned it towards Troy. "This is my favorite," I informed him, leaning into his side more. This one had me and him in it. He had put the camera on the coffee table in front of us, and angled it up so it would take the picture from down there. I had my legs pulled up to my chest and my head was turned to Troy. He had an arm wrapped around one of my legs, and his body was turned towards me slightly. I had the hand furthest away from the camera running through his hair, and our foreheads were resting against each other as we were looking into each others eyes.

Troy smiled and pressed our lips together, and I put the pictures down on the futon next to me. I looped my arms around his neck and lifted myself up so I was straddling his lap. "Mm, why does it seem like we always end up in this position?" he questioned, running his hands up my thighs after we pulled away.

I shrugged. "Do you mind?" I asked, and he grinned while shaking his head no. "Good. I want you to remember something," I told him, straightening the collar of his gray polo shirt that looked silky that went along with his blue jeans that had a couple small holes in them.

"Alright, what?" he responded, pulling me closer.

I smiled. "When we're older and you are this big Hollywood photographer, I want you always to remember who you had your first photo shoot with," I told him, running a hand down his chest and dipped my fingers underneath his shirt.

"How could I ever forget you?" he asked with a smile on his face. "Besides, hopefully you'll be right there with me," he added.

I bit my lip and looked down at his chest so I wasn't looking in his eyes. How can you say that to someone and not love them? That right there gave me the courage to tell Troy. "I want to tell you something," I whispered, shifting my eyes up to meet us. "I- Troy I-" I tried to make it sound right. Ugh! Why is this so hard? It's only love. Why can't I just say it. A four letter word. L-O-V-E. See, easy, yeah not really. "You see-" This time it wasn't me who stopped, his cell phone rang in his pocket, cutting me off.

"Hold on to that thought," he told me and I moved slightly so he could dig his phone out, but I stayed straddling his lap. "What?" he asked into the phone, his tone incredibly annoyed. See, he's never used that tone with me. "No," he said into it and I ran a hand through his hair. "Because I'm busy," he told the person. "With Gabriella." Will this person hurry up before I chicken out? The urge to tell him was fading. "I already said no," he reminded the person. "Fine, I'll ask her. Brie do you want to go to the park? The rest of the team is going, and Sharpay and Dani, and your brothers. It's kinda like a pick-me-up after the game yesterday," he asked.

The urge is gone. "Yeah," I answered eagerly.

He crinkled his eyebrows together. "We'll meet you there, Chad," he said before hanging up. I made a move to get off his lap but he held me where I was. "I thought you wanted to tell me something," he reminded me, running a hand up and down my side.

"It can wait," I replied, and got off his lap. I pulled my brown sweater back on over my white top and waited for Troy to put on his black sneakers. I grabbed my bag and laced my hand with his to pull him out the door faster.

"Brie, calm down a little. The park isn't going any where," he told me, and put my helmet on my head. "I want to try something," he confessed, a grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow. "Get on, you're driving," he informed me and I laughed. He didn't laugh with me. Wait. "Brie, you know I would never let anything happen to you. The park is only five minutes away."

I laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm more worried about what will happen to you. Not only could you, um I don't know, die, you could lose your license," I informed him.

"Gabriella, I won't die, you won't die, I won't lose my license, and we'll both be fine. The park is five minutes away, the police never patrol the back roads, come on," he pleaded, running a hand up my arm.

A pout formed on my face and he grinned. "If we almost die once, we are so switching positions," I told him, swinging my leg over so I was in front. I heard him click his helmet on before getting on behind me. Troy started the bike for me. "Troy, I don't know how to.." I started looking down at my feet.

He put his feet up where the driver should have their feet. "I'll do that, put your feet on top of mine. All you have to do is use the throttle and brake, okay?" he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist. I nodded and pressed down on the throttle, the bike lurched forward and I let the throttle go, bringing it to a halt. "Babe, it's like driving a dirt bike," he said. "You've driven a dirt bike, right?" he questioned and I nodded. I have brothers, of course I have rode on one. "It's like that only bigger, and nosier," he told me.

"I always fall when I drive dirt bikes, Troy!" I exclaimed, looking back at him.

"I wasn't behind you when you drove a dirt bike, I am now. Nothing's ganna happen. Just ease into it," he assured me, tightening his arms around me. I nodded and pressed on the throttle again. I did the lurch thing a couple more times before I got used to it and actually started towards the park. After I got over the fear of dying, I started to go a little faster and calm down some. Troy was behind me, and I knew that he would never let anything happen to me. If something seriously bad happened, he would make it right.

All too soon I was pulling into the park and going towards the basketball court. I overshot the parking area, a lot, and ended up on the basketball court. Well, the front wheel did. Oops. I pressed the brake, and brought the bike to a halt. I was jolted forward a little bit, but Troy caught me so I didn't fly forward. I smiled and took my helmet off.

"We're not dead," I stated, smiling as I looked back at him.

He shook his head and got off so I could. He took my helmet from me and put them in the metal basket. "No, we're not," he agreed, helping me off. He pushed the bike back to the parking area and grabbed my purse for me. "You know, it was kinda hott having you drive," he whispered in my ear as we approached the bleachers where the team already was, along with a couple cheerleaders.

I smiled and looked at the team in front of me. It seems we are the last to arrive. "Hey guys," I greeted, leaning into Troy after he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Nice parking there, Gabs," Shane commented from next to Dani.

I glared at him. "It was my first time, Shane, let's see you do better," I replied, lacing my hand with Troy's that was hanging off my shoulder. He was talking to Eric something that was sitting in front of him.

"You can't, Troy doesn't let anyone drive his bike besides him," Chad informed us. Oh. I feel special. Troy pulled me tighter against him.

"I'm still better," I urged, squeezing Troy's fingers.

Johnny stood up with a basketball in his hands. "Let's get this game going," he said, and spun the ball on his finger.

Troy dropped his arm from around my shoulders to my waist and pulled so I was pressed up against his front. "I'm ganna play," he told me and connected our lips. I immediately looped my arms around his neck and got on my tip toes. His hand came up and threaded into my hair.

It didn't go much farther because of Chad. "Yo, Hoops, come on," Chad interrupted and pulled on Troy's arm.

Troy smiled at me while he walked backwards. "Cheer for me," he said before turning back around.

I smiled to myself and walked up the bleachers to the middle where Dani and Sharpay were at. "Tell me you told him," Sharpay instantly begged, breaking off her conversation with Dani.

I shook my head. "I can't," I responded and plopped down next to her. She opened her mouth to say something when I cut her off. "I was going to, we were talking and I got the nerve to actually tell him, but then your boyfriend called," I explained. "I'll tell him, I will, I just want to do it when the time is right. I don't just want to blurt it out," I told her.

"Why not? I did," Sharpay replied. True. "But I get that you are different than me, and Troy is way more secretive than Chad," she added.

I crinkled my eyebrows. "Why does that matter?" I questioned, crossing my legs.

Sharpay shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone knows you and Troy are dating, I mean you guys do all the coupley stuff, but you're a little more conservative. Well, you don't really hold back when you make out in public, but that is not the point. The point is that you two aren't the kind of couple that would have a screaming match in public like me and Chad, you like to be a little more behind closed doors that way," she explained.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about, but Sharpay is right," Dani agreed.

"Oh, Dani, hi. Sorry, Sharpay just kinda jumped into what me and her were talking about earlier," I apologized. "Where's Ryan and Kelsi?" I asked, looking down at the boys just in time to see Troy swish a three-pointer. He looks so sexy when he is playing basketball.

"Ryan's meeting Kelsi's parents," Sharpay answered, grinning. We all know Kelsi's parents are a little on the strict side. About a week after Dani and Shane had gotten together, Ryan and Kelsi got together. Shane and Dani became official on our birthday, actually. Of course the first thing my brothers did was pat him on the back. It's not like they will be having sex or anything. On Danielle's ring finger is a purity ring, meaning she promised her church and family she won't have sex until marriage. I respect her for it, I can't wait that long. I don't have enough will power, have you see my boyfriend? He's Troy freakin' Bolton. "You have you're Troy face on," Sharpay commented.

I snapped back into focus and looked over at her. "Huh?" I questioned, blinking my eyes. "Oh, I was just.." I trailed off.

"Thinking about Troy," Dani finished for me. Exactly.

I nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, it's pretty easy to zone out on him," I replied, and leaned back without thinking and hit my head off the bleacher behind me. "Ow," I whined, sitting back up and rubbed the back of my head. Dani and Sharpay were laughing. "Stop, this seriously hurts," I ordered, and frowned.

"Maybe Troy can kiss it and make it better," Sharpay told me, and I saw Troy hopping up the bleachers to me.

He straddled the seat next to me and had a grin on his face. "If you start laughing at me, I will follow through on my threat earlier," I informed him, rubbing the back of my head still. "That hurt." He shook his head at me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. His hand came up and replaced mine making it so I could rest against him and wrap my arms around his middle. "You're the best boyfriend ever," I whispered in his ear, settling my head in the crook of his neck, closing my eyes.

"Why don't you ever make me feel better when I hurt myself?" I heard Sharpay ask Chad. Well, I assumed it to be Chad.

"This is why I hate hanging out with Gabi and Troy when they are together, you always compare me to Troy," Chad responded, and I smiled at their fight in the making.

Dani moved a couple bleachers in front of us, Shane with her. She was giggling. I pulled away from Troy to watch Sharpay and Chad. "Well, he does have a six pack," I put in, and Sharpay glared at me while Troy chuckled in my ear.

Sharpay's glare softened a moment later. "Really? Hm," she commented, and reached forward and started feeling Troy's six pack. "Damn," she said under her breath. "Hey, Dani, come feel this," she called down to her.

"Hey," I interrupted and pushed Sharpay's hand away. "This," I started and motioned my hand in front of Troy. "Is mine. That," I motioned toward Chad. "Is yours," I told her. She tried to bring her hand back and I slapped it away. "Sharpay," I warned.

"And I'm the possessive one?" Troy questioned in my ear.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You want my best friend filling you up? Fine, hey, Shar-" I was cut off by Troy's hand covering my mouth. I kissed his palm and he smiled.

"You know you're the only girl I want to feel me," he whispered, making me smile myself. I leaned in towards him for a kiss when of course, Chad interrupted.

"If you haven't noticed, everyone here is depressed, and you two are making out," Chad told us.

Troy smirked at him. "Well, it makes me feel better," he replied and I elbowed him in the ribs. "No, really, Brie enlightened my last night on just why we lost," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"And that reason is?" Johnny asked from the ground, near a couple teammates.

"Well, first of all, we're the shit," Troy started. Yeah, those were my words exactly. "We were undefeated, and we let that go to our heads. We were beginning to think that we were invincible, but we are and we lost. We know that now, and we're going to practice our asses off and beat West High's ass in the championship," he finished.

Johnny grinned. "Yeah we are," he said, slapping Shane's hand.

I smiled and looked over at Troy. "Who needs cheerleaders with you around?" I joked, and he squinted his eyes at me.

"Did you just call me a cheerleader?" he questioned, and I bit my lip while nodding. "Why do you always tease me, Brie?" he asked, pulling me closer.

I pecked him on the lips before I answered. "Because I love you-r reaction," I saved myself. "Yep, I love your reaction," I repeated. I realized right then, I really wanted to tell him. I wanted him to know how I really feel. Since our relationship started, we've always been honest with each other, no lies. I don't want to stop that now. He should know that I am in love with him, he deserves to know. I just want to tell him when the time is right, not when we are at a park with his teammates and cheerleaders. I want it just the two of us.

"Hey," Troy said, shaking me slightly. I took in a deep breath and leaned my forehead against his. "Are you okay?" he asked, curiousity in his eyes, and he cupped my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I assured him, lacing my free hand with his.

-

The next day found me pacing in front of the kitchen door. I need to talk to Drew, but in order to talk to Drew, I need to talk to Lacy first. All my brothers are in there, eating. They are boys, stomachs rule their lives for the most part. Finally, I bit my lip and walked in. All my brothers were indeed at the kitchen table, stuffing their mouths with food. Lacy was next to Drew, but only had a drink in front of her.

"Hey Gabs, hungry?" Noel asked after swallowing.

I shook my head. "No, actually I kinda need to talk to Lacy," I replied, rolling my lips togehter. Drew looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "It's a girl thing," I answered his unasked question. "So, Lace, can I talk to you for a sec?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

She stood. "Ah, yeah," she replied, and followed me out of the room. I led her to my bedroom and made sure to close and lock the door behind me. "What's up?" she asked, and sat down on my bed.

I started pacing in front of her, wearing a pair of gray suede fashionable sweatpants with a matching gray hoodie that has a white cami underneath. "I've been with Troy for a while," I started, stopping in front of her. "And we haven't.. you know, we aren't having-" I tried to tell her.

"You guys aren't having sex," she finished for me.

I nodded. "Exactly. We aren't, because I want to wait. He's totally fine with it, because in his own way, he wants to wait too," I told her. She looked confused. "Okay, on my birthday he gave this really cute speech how he doesn't want to have sex with me until he is in love with me, so he wants to wait too. My own conditions were that I was in love with him and ready," I informed her. "But, you see, I've realized that I am in love with him. And since I am in love with him, it won't be long before I am ready to have sex with him," I told her.

"Oookay, but I don't know where I come in," she cut in.

"I'm getting to that. My brothers like to think I will be a virgin until my wedding day, but let's get real. Not many girls are like that these days. I mean, some are, like Dani. And that is great for them, and I respect them for that, but that is their choice, not mine. I'm not one of those girls, but I don't want to be a slut, you know?" I questioned, and she nodded. "What I am trying to say is that I want to go on birth control, and to do that I need my guardian, which is Drew, to go with me to the doctor's. I need you to help me ask Drew," I finished.

Lacy stood and stepped in front of me. "You're right," she said. I don't get it. "Your brothers would like you to be a virgin on your wedding day. But what you are doing now is very responsible, I want you know that," she added, and I nodded. "In fact, I wish I had the guts to ask my mother this when I was seventeen," she commented. "I can try and help, Gabi, but Drew is going to freak. You know that, right?" she asked.

"I know he will. I just.. want to be careful," I responded. "I don't want to end up pregnant at seventeen," I added.

She took in a deep breath. "Look, I'll go get Drew, you go to his room and I will bring him to you," she told me.

"But, you'll be there to help me, right?" I asked, panic in my voice.

She nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. And your brothers won't suspicious either, I'll act like I want to be alone with Drew for different reason, if you know what I mean," she replied, wagging her eyebrows. Ewe. I nodded and followed her out my bedroom door and went to Drew's room.

Under five minutes later, Drew walked in his room, a smile on his face. When he saw me he crinkled his eyebrows together. "What's going on?" he questioned, looking from me to Lacy.

Lacy walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I looked down at the ground and was bitting my lip. "Gabi wants to tell you something. I want you to listen to her. What she is doing is responsible, and more girls her age should do this," she told him.

"I'm confused, but alright," he replied, and slipped his hands into his pockets as I looked up at him.

"I want to go on birth control," I blurted out and instantly slapped my hand over my mouth. Drew didn't respond and just blinked at me. "I know you probably don't want me to go on it, and I get why. And I know you don't want me having sex, like at all, which is completely understandable," I added.

Drew kept blinking. "Gab, go to your room, and I'll talk to your brother," Lacy told me with a light push towards to door. I nodded and quickly walked out of the room and went to mine.

I wondered for a moment whether or not I should call Troy and tell him to hide, but decided against it. If Drew or any of my brothers for that matter went after Troy, he most likely wouldn't even try and hide. He has to be a man and all. Pfft,_ I_ want to hide. I paced the length of my room, toying with my phone that was in my hands. Around ten minutes later, my door opened, and Drew walked in. I stopped in my tracks and just looked at him.

He just looked at me too for a minute. "I talked to Lacy," he told me. Uh, no duh. "I realized I can't really stop you from having.. it," he said, his voice strained. "I could ground you, and make you stop seeing Troy, but you'll still find some way to be with him, and eventually.." he trailed off again. He scratched the back of his head before crossing his arms and let his head drop backwards. "God, I really don't want to tell my little sister this," he commented to himself. "I'll take you to the doctor's," he finished while straightening his head out.

"I- you- Really?" I questioned, putting my phone into my pocket.

He nodded a moment after I asked the question. "I don't want to, I really don't want to," he answered truthfully. "But like Lacy said, the fact that you want to go on to the.. um, thing, is responsible and I should at least be somewhat happy you want to ensure you won't get, you know," he added.

"So you aren't going to kill Troy or tell them?" I asked, knowing he knows who 'them' is. Our brothers.

He shook his head. "I won't tell them because if I do they might kill him, and I really don't want one of them to go to jail," he told me. "I won't kill Troy either, but does he know you are asking me this?" he asked and I instantly shook my head.

"No, he doesn't know. He doesn't know I am in love with him, he doesn't know I am remotely ready to have-" I was cut off by Drew.

"Don't say the word," he ordered, holding his hand up like a stop sign. I wasn't going to. "You're sure? You're sure you love him, you're not just really in.. like with him?" Drew questioned.

"I'm sure Drew, trust me," I responded. "I've thought about that myself. I've tried to convince myself that I don't love him, I'm just infatuated with him, but I am in love with him. I can't deny it, I won't. You know me, I know how I feel," I told him.

Drew nodded slightly. "I'll call the doctor tomorrow," he said before walking out of my bedroom.

I exhaled and collapsed into my arm chair that is in the corner of my room. Now all I have to do is tell Troy I love him. Easy, right? Wrong.

* * *

**Here it is. Sorry it took so long, I would right a little everyday, then the next day I would erase half of what I wrote the day before. I actually kinda like this chapter. Gasp. Shocking right? It's more of a filler though, sorry. But fillers are needed. **

**Next chapter is Christmas and New Years, I think. I'm not sure when the next chap will be out. I have a couple friends going through some stuff, and they need me right now. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	13. Rain

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, you're all awesome!  
**

**Sorry it's been a little longer than normal, I am finishing up Meant To Live, which I have started the final chapter for those who read. I actually go a lot done, then I went to save and it said I wasn't signed in, and wouldn't take it and the document was lost. I would have been working more on that but I had to leave the state because my aunt died, so I had to go to her funeral. That kinda out does my writing schedule.**

**Who all already bought HSM3? I DID! Seriously, I did.  
**

**Anyways, here is the chapter, review please!

* * *

**

I can show you that when it starts to rain  
(When the rain comes down)  
Everything's the same  
(When the rain comes down)  
I can show you, I can show you

Rain, I don't mind  
Shine, the weather's fine

-- Rain, by The Beatles

* * *

On December twenty third it rained, it rained all day. So, no one really did much. I, myself slept in, snuck around the house for my presents (which are hidden too well), talked on the phone with Sharpay, then Gia for a little over an hour, hung out with my brothers, and then I got a call from Troy who wanted me to come over. That being said, I'm at Troy's laying in his bed with him with all the lights off, just listening to the rain and holding each other.

And if you are wondering, we're dressed. The boy doesn't know I love him, like I am going to have sex with him? I'm not ready for sex yet, but I know it will be soon. Other than having to tell Troy, I'm waiting for my moment. The moment when it will click that I am ready to go all the way. I'm not sure when it will be or what I will be doing, but I know I can't go all the way until it happens. It was different for Sharpay, she didn't need the moment I do, all she needed was to know that her and Chad love each other. Some girls are different than others, I guess.

The only thing actually on in Troy's room is his stereo, and that is because he has his I-pod plugged into it, and it is playing music. He is always playing music, almost every time we are in here together, he has it on. He left it off once, and that was because we were only in here for five minutes. Yes, I actually think about these things.

Since it is raining today, I didn't really put any extra thought into my outfit to look super cute. I just threw on a pair of dark gray jeans, a red and white plaid shirt that has a few buttons undone, and black knee high boots that have no heels. I didn't do anything to my hair, just brushed it and left my bangs off to the side.

I cuddled into Troy's side even more than I already was and he pulled his arm tighter around me. I flattened my hand out over his heart and looked from my hand to his face that looked completely serene and unbothered. I wondered if his heart was mine like my own was his. Of course, he doesn't know, but that isn't the point. I know I have to tell him, that has been established already, but that doesn't make me any less scared. I will tell him, I just want him to say it back. I think part of me has been trying to prolong it because the longer I wait, the more time he has to fall in love with me. I don't know.

"You're staring at me," I suddenly heard Troy mumble. He doesn't even has his eyes open. He cracked them open and a slow grin formed on his face because I looked shocked that he knew.

"Only for like a minute or two," I insisted, getting up on my elbow so I was above him and could see his face more clearly. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans that have white stitching, along with a white wife beater on. "How did you know? Your eyes were closed," I asked.

He shrugged slightly, and pulled my upper torso further on top of his. "I just felt it," he answered, looking into my eyes. "Were you just looking at my pretty face or should I read more into it?" he questioned.

I pretended to think about it for a second before smiling. "I think your face is more than pretty," I informed him, and a quick laugh bubbled out through his lips. "No, I was just thinking, really," I told him.

"Uh huh, about what?" he asked, threading his fingers into my hair, and set his palm on my cheek and I leaned into it.

"About me and you," I answered honestly. Troy immediately sat up, and brought me with him. "Calm down, babe, it's not bad. I was just thinking about us," I clarified to ease the worried look in his blue eyes.

"Well, what exactly were you thinking about that has to do with us?" he asked, running his hand up and down my side.

I shrugged. "Just me and you, mainly you though. How much I feel for you," I told him. I looked up into his eyes, he wanted more. I knew he would start thinking something is wrong. Lately, I've been starting to tell him that I love him, and I just can't get it out. He probably thinks something is wrong. Even if I tried, I wouldn't have been able to stop what came from my mouth next. "I'm on the pill," I confessed causing my hands to fly up and cover my mouth so nothing else would come out.

Yep, I did start the pill, Drew already took me to the doctor's and I got it. He's had a hard time looking me in the eye though. "What?" Troy questioned, shock clearly on his face.

I shook my head. "Nothing, ignore I said that, better yet forget that I said that," I told him. It's universal, well I think it is, that when a girl says that she is talking about birth control, so Troy knows what I mean.

"No, I'm not going to forget it," Troy stated, and I fell back on to the mattress with a groan.

"Please," I pleaded in a whisper, and Troy shifted so he was sitting up next to me, facing me. "Just leave it alone," I added in a low voice.

Troy was quiet for a second. "Baby, I really want to with you asking me like that, but I just can't," he responded, lacing his hands with mine and proceeded to pull on them so I was sitting up too. "Now, you're on the pill? Do your brothers know?" he questioned.

I bit my lip. "Drew knows, I had to go with him to the doctor's," I answered. "He hasn't told the rest of them because they might hurt you, really, they might," I said.

"Why? I mean, I know why, but why now? You said you want to wait, is this what you have been trying to tell me?" he asked, and I closed my eyes. 'Why now?' Seriously! He is a smart guy he should be able to piece some of it together.

"Part of it," I told him. "I- On my birthday- Troy-" I tried to word it right, but nothing seemed good enough. "Ugh!" I moaned and tried to fall back again, but Troy held me up so I couldn't. "I can't do it," I said like he would understand.

He crinkled his eyebrows together. "Can't do what?" he questioned. Part of me really hates that he is so inquisitive. "Brie, you can tell me anything, you know that," he reminded.

"I know I can," I said. "I know I can tell you anything, I'm just scared, and I can't get it out right, and I want it to be right when I tell you," I told her in a low breathy voice.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

I closed me eyes. I didn't want to see his face when I told him in case it was total 'OMG, I don't love her'. "I love you," I whispered, and my voice cracked. "I found out on my birthday, and at first I hid it because I thought it was too soon, but then I realized some people fall in love at a different rate than other people, and it is okay. So, I've been trying to tell you, but I'm scared you don't love me back, and.. well that's really all of it," I explained, opening my eyes. "So, now you know."

Troy's face was completely blank, showing no emotion, even his eyes were blank. I can read Troy very easily, and right now I am getting nothin'. Then after a moment of silence, he spoke. "And you've kept it from me all this time?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I was scared you wouldn't say it back, and I was right, seeing as you haven't told me you love me too. So, I'll just crawl into a hole now," I replied, pulling my hands out of his and brought my legs up to my chest and rested my forehead against my knees. "Does this have to change us? I love you, you don't love me yet, it's fine," I asked, my voice wavering.

"No, Gabriella, it's not fine," he corrected, tugging one of my legs straight in a sign for me to look at him. He said my whole name, crap. "You're hurting right now because I haven't said it back yet, and yes it does have to change us," he told me, and I looked at him questioningly. "I've never told anyone that I love them before," he confessed. "I mean, maybe my mom when I was like below the age of five, I don't know. But as far back as I remember, I've never told someone directly 'I love you'. I love my uncle, but I've never told him," he informed me. "And I don't want to tell you I love you if I'm not sure," he added.

"What do you mean?" I asked and instinctively laced one of our hands together.

He shrugged and looked behind me at the wall, probably at the picture of me and him that he has pinned to the wall, and the paper next to it I pinned that says 'Me and my baby' with an arrow. It's one of the pictures he took. "I've never said it before, and you think I know what love is?" he questioned. "I mean, loving me uncle is one thing, but being in love? I have no clue," he told me. "How do you know you love me?"

"Truthfully, it's hard to explain," I started to answer. "There is just this overwhelming feeling, it's not like or infatuation, I just.. it's love. I can't live without you, I can't be without you, I need you, and I love everything about you. This is really cliche, but you complete me. Since we got together, I have been so happy, and God, you've become everything to me. If I ever lost you I wouldn't be able to function," I told him. "And when I see you, I get butterflies in my stomach and my heart speeds up. When you look at me, everything seems okay. When you hold me, I feel so safe, like nothing can touch me, because you're there and you won't let anything happen to me. When you kiss me, I get all warm, and tingly, and I just feel so good around you. I trust you completely, with everything. And I went on the pill because I know I'll be ready to have sex soon, and I want to make sure we're careful," I finished.

"I- Everything you just said, it's the same," he replied. "I have that same overwhelming feeling, I've just been ignoring it, I guess. I just never knew what it was, I just- you're perfect and I love you," he told me. I blinked. "And I don't want you to think I am just saying it because you want me to, you know if I didn't I would tell you because I've always been honest with you," he added. I blinked some more. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I- You- You're sure?" I questioned, and he nodded while smiling. "It's okay if you don't now that you've thought about it," I told him.

"Brie, I love you, I can't live without you either, I don't even know how to be without you anymore," he responded. I knew he wanted to say more but I connected our lips together in a kiss. He pulled away a moment later. "Are you sure you don't want me to go on? I can, I want you to know-" I cut him off by kissing him again.

I broke this kiss this time with a smile. "I believe you, baby," I said in a husky whisper. "I love you," I told him and he smiled.

"I love you, too," he replied, smiling wider.

I grabbed the thick straps of his wife beater and pulled him closer to me. "That's my new favorite sentence," I informed him, and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I never expected this to happen when I moved here," he confessed, and I looked into his eyes questioningly. "I just thought I would move here, Uncle Jack would see who I really am, a screw up, and he would kick me out like my mom did. I gave it a shot though, and even when I did stupid stuff, like trying to hot wire his car when we didn't feel like going up to get the key's, remember?" he asked, and I nodded. We did do that once.

I laughed a little. "There wasn't really a 'we' in there, you were too lazy to go upstairs and ask for the keys, and said you knew a 'special way'," I reminded him. "He just saw you with your head near the peddles in the window, yelled at you, then gave me the keys to drive," I added.

"It was your fault, you're the one who wanted McDonald's," he replied. "That isn't the point right now though," he said, and I nodded in a signal for him to go on with what he wanted to see. "I just thought that I would mess up like usual, and he would send me back to where I came from, but he never did, and I hope he never does. I never expected to come out here and actually like it, this place is my home. Where I grew up is exactly that, where I grew up, it was never my home. And in coming out here I got a best friend, and met the girl of my dreams, I didn't think that would happen to me," he told me.

"I don't like that you think like that," I whispered, and the steady rain outside kept falling, it was like a drum on the walls of the house. "That you thought you would never have real friends, or a real family, or me," I explained. "Because you do have them, you have me and your uncle, and Chad and a bunch of people who love you," I told him. "And even if you didn't, you would have me forever, I'm not going any where, Troy. I'm never going to leave you, I don't think I could survive it."

He closed his eyes and I ran a hand through his hair and he took a deep breath. "How do you know that?" he asked, and I was confused. "How do you know that I needed to hear that?" he clarified with his eyes still closed.

"I don't know, I just know you," I answered. "It's kinda like earlier when you asked if you should read more in to me staring at you, you just knew there was something I had to tell you or that something was up with me," I told him. "But it's true Troy, I love you with my whole heart, and me and you not being together is not an option for us."

"I love you, too," he responded, opening his eyes. "And, I'm glad, because I can't live without you either," he added.

"When you were little did you ever go out into the rain and just play?" I questioned out of no where. He raised an eyebrow at me in the darkness. "Me and Shane and Ryan used to. Sharpay was and still is too much of a girly girl to do it. She was always afraid to get dirty, me on the other hand, I didn't care. I mean, you're going to shower later in the day anyways," I told him. "Now though, if I do my hair and makeup just right and I got dirty, I would be pissed, but I would probably get over it pretty quick," I said.

"I played in it a couple times," he replied. "It was always by myself though, I never really had any true friends that I wanted to hang out with if I wasn't doing something stupid or needed a place to stay because I didn't want to get beat by my dad when I went home," he told me.

My heart broke a little at the end of that, but I managed to keep the smile on my face. "Well, come on then, it's time you play with someone in the rain," I informed him, scooting forward on the bed to the edge where my boots are. Troy shoved his feet inside a pair of black sneakers and stood up with me. "It's way more fun, and.." I trailed off when we reached the sliding glass doors. "I've always wanted to kiss in the rain," I added, grabbing his hand with mine and pulled him out into the rainfall before closing the door behind us.

I closed my eyes and turned my face up towards the sky and felt the rain hit my face. I unlaced my hand with his and pulled my now wet hair so it was laying on my back and then looked over towards Troy. He had pished his hair out of his eyes and I smiled at him. "You really should have worn white today," he told me, and I laughed.

"I'm glad you are wearing white today," I replied over the sound of the pounding rain. He looked down and grinned when he saw his white wife beater was see through so I could see his rippling muscles. He took a step towards me and I took a step back with a small grin on my own face. "I don't think I am going to let you get me that easily," I told him, and took another step away from him. He reached out to me and I dodged out of the way before taking off in a jog.

I knew I could out run him, well as far as I know I can, but I didn't want to. Still though, I made him chase me for a while, and it was fun until I slipped on a rock and suddenly Troy was behind me to hold me up. "I would have caught you one way or another," he said in my ear as I turned around to face him and he shook his head like dog.

"I would have let you catch me anyways," I told him.

"Yeah?" he questioned, pulling his arms tighter around my waist and I nodded. "Well, you would have had to if you wanted to kiss me in the rain," he said, pushing some of my wet hair away from my face. I smiled as he reached down and grabbed my thighs and brought them up so they were wrapped around his waist. I closed the gap between us and ran my hands through his hair. It was slow, and sweet, and gentle, and completely bone melting. He pulled away much sooner than I wanted him to. "I love you babe, and I would love to do this again during the summer, but it's December, and I don't want you to get sick," he told me.

I smiled at his reason for getting out of the rain. "It's not like I can walk, so.." I trailed off and he started for the house.

Once we reached the inside, Troy set me down and grabbed two towels from his dresser and threw me one. I looked over at the time. I have about an hour until I have to be home. I wiped off my face and took off my plaid shirt, leaving me in a white cami underneath that was see through because of the rain.

"Here, put your wet clothes in here, and put these on," he told me, handing me one of his white t-shirts and a pair of gray sweatpants. "But just so you know, I'll probably watch you while you change," he added, making me laugh.

The shirt was baggy on me, and I had to roll the top of the sweatpants like five times along with rolling the legs up a couple times so they were remotely my size. Troy took our clothes and ran upstairs to throw them in the dryer. While he did that I brushed my hair and put it up in a messy wet bun on top of my head. When I heard him coming down the steps, Trix came with him and he had two coffee mugs in his hands.

"Courtesy of my Uncle," Troy informed me, sitting down in a black t-shirt and white basketball shorts.

I nodded and took my hot coco out of his hand and proceeded blow on it while leaning against the back of the futon. Troy sat backwith me and put his arm around me. "You know, I think you should tell Jack you love him," I confessed, taking a sip of my mug before looking up at him. "You know I would never make you do it, I just think you should. He should know you love him and think of him as a father figure. I remember when I was nine, and I was in the kitchen with my mom, making dinner because I'm domestic like that," I started and he chuckled slightly. "And she had to pound the meat with his wooden hammer thing, and she let me do it. We just kept making dinner, and she showed me how to do stuff, and I don't know why, but out of no where I told her I loved her and that she was the best mom in the world. And for some reason, she started crying, well, not full on crying but she teared up. Anyways, she hugged me for like an hour and told me should would remember that for the rest of her life," I told him. "And I kind of regret of not telling her that more often, not that I love her because I told her that a lot, but I never really told her she was the best mom in the world even though she was. So, you should tell your uncle how you really feel about him," I finished.

"Your mom knows," Troy responded after taking a drink of his coco. "And, I'll try, or at least I'll think about it," he told me.

I smiled. "Good."

-

"Mm, we should go to my bed," Troy said against my lips on December thirtieth. Christmas has come and gone with no show from Sharpay and Ryan's parents, leaving Sharpay in a particularly bad mood, which is understandable. I love her, but if I didn't get away from her bitchy attitude I was going to hurt someone. I know that her absentee parents hurt her a lot, more than she likes to admit, and she has a reason to be bitchy when they don't show up for major holidays which is why I have been civil to her and not bitchy back. When she calms down a little I'll talk to her.

But right now that isn't really what I am thinking about. I called Troy and begged him to tell Chad to get Sharpay over his house and in return I get to spend some time with my boyfriend. Me and Troy played down Christmas. I didn't want expensive jewelry because I'm not really the flashy jewelry kind of girl, and just being with him was enough for me. That doesn't mean we didn't do anything though, we hung out in his tree house where he serenaded me with his guitar, and ate homemade chocolate cake courtesy of Mrs. Danforth, and he got me a silver charm bracelet. Yes, I am not a flashy jewelry kind of girl, but a charm bracelet isn't really that flashy. It's cute and has charms hanging off it that have to do with our relationship. A T and G for our names, a musical note because he sings to me, a guitar because he plays for me, a heart because we love each other, a wildcat head because we met at school, a flower because the rooftop is our spot, and a there are a couple empty spots to add more later on. It tinkles when I move my wrist.

In return I got him new guitar strings, which are expensive when you get the good ones, and a couple CD's I knew he wanted, and also felt bad because he got me something nice and romantic, and I just got him things. He insisted though that he loved the strings and the CD's. When I got here tonight I noticed that he already had this new strings on.

"No, we shouldn't," I replied, kissing him again and ground my hips down into his. We're on the futon and I am straddling his lap like usual, and we are making out like usual. His hands were gripping my hips and I had my arms wrapped around his neck as my hands ran through this hair. I'm wearing a pair of dark leggings and a long dark blue t-shirt that has a big peace sign on it, with a even longer white shirt underneath that, finishing off the look with black Uggs, but I took the shoes off earlier.

"Babe, you're killing me here," Troy said in a groan, pulling his lips away from mine. "This is why we should go to my bed," he told me, and started kissing my neck.

I involuntarily leaned my head to one side to give him more room. "You don't play fair," I told him in a gasp as he sucked on my pulse point. I pulled his head away from my neck and pressed his lips against mine.

"Why can't we go to my bed?" he asked, pulling away a moment later.

I shook off my glazed over expression. "I'm on the pill because I'm almost ready to have sex, correct?" I questioned, unwrapping my hands from his neck and laced our hands together in the middle of us. He nodded with a smile. "But I'm waiting for my moment, and I know that if me and you take this to your bed it will be more than what we have been doing, and I won't be able to stop myself," I explained.

"What's so wrong with that?" he asked, a grin on his face. "Brie, I get that you are waiting for this moment thing, but what if it is all in your head?" he went on. "What if it never happens?"

"It will happen, I know it will," I assured him. "And I don't want to go all the way until I have it," I stated.

He nodded. "Well, now that I know you really want your big moment, I think I'll be able to stop it before it goes that far," he responded.

"Will you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "If you have me, the naked girl you are in love with, begging you to have sex, would you really be able to stop it?" I asked, and he whined slightly because he knew I was right. "And you don't want me to lose my virginity to you until I'm ready, right?"

"I hate it when you are right," he groaned, and let his head fall back. "I love you babe, and I am willing to wait you know I am, but this waiting thing is getting really hard really fast, and it isn't exactly easy when all you have to do is touch me to get me going," he told me.

I smiled slightly and leaned forward to hug him, and buried my face into his shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry," I mumbled into the crook of his neck,

He wrapped his arms around my middle and I felt him bury his own head into my hair. "You don't have to be sorry, I told you, I'm fine with waiting. It's not your fault you have great genes and you're sexy as hell," he replied.

I laughed into his neck. "You're pretty sexy yourself," I told him a second before pounding was heard on his back door.

Troy instantly had me off his lap and was walking to the door. He opened the door and loud sobbing was heard. I knew that sound. I got up and walked up behind him. "Gabi!" Sharpay exclaimed and catapulted herself into my arms.

I was knocked backwards and almost fell from the force and wrapped my arms around Sharpay. "Shar, what's going on? Aren't you supposed to be at Chad's?" I questioned, and it only made her cry harder. I've seen Sharpay cry a handful of times only, and this time is worse than I have ever seen her.

"Me.. and Chad.. broke up," she said in between sobs. This is really unexpected. I know she and Chad have been fighting lately, more than their usual fighting amount anyways, but I didn't think they would break up.

I looked behind her at Troy who looked really uncomfortable around a sobbing Sharpay. I think the only girl he would willingly be around while she is crying is me, and I've never cried in front of him. "Why?" I asked, pulling away so I could see her face.

"All he wants to do is have sex!" she yelled, and I winced. Yeah, I definitely need to get her out of here now.

"Alrightie, time to take this to my house. You go out and get in the car, I'll drive," I told her, shoving her out the door. She nodded and made her way towards the car. "I have to find out what really happened, can you make sure Chad doesn't come to my house?" I asked, pulling on my black Ugg boots.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll call him over here and ask him why he has to be so horny I guess," he replied and laughed lightly. "I love you," he said and kissed my lips gently.

I still can't help but smile when he says that. "I love you, too," I responded. "But I have to deal with a sobbing best friend because of yours, so kick his ass while he is here for me? Thanks," I said before walking out the door.

I didn't talk to Troy on the way home because I knew if I asked her if she was okay she would start crying again, making me care more about her than driving, leading to a car crash, and I promised myself that I would never get into a car crash in my life. I only spoke when we got to my house and we were getting out of the car.

"Okay, come on, Pinks, let's get you to my room and we'll sort this out there," I told her with my arm around her back to help her walk towards the front door.

We walked in and found that my brothers had a lot of their friends over. Great, just great. I tried to shove Sharpay up the steps, but of course Cole was coming down the steps and he just had to say something. "What's going on?" he questioned, and Sharpay started crying again.

"All Chad wants me for is sex!" she shouted. Oh, God. Cole stopped at the bottom of the steps. Yeah, this is awkward. "Gabriella won't get it. She's never had sex, she's still a virgin," she added in the same loud voice.

"Okay, that's it, Sharpay upstairs now!" I yelled, and pointed up the steps. She quickly made her way up the steps. I looked towards me brothers and their friends who all were staring. "Just smile and high five each other, you know you want to. Yes, your little sister still is 'pure'," I told them and went up the steps after Sharpay.

An hour later and a destress call to Shane, me and Shar were in my room with junk food all around us and _A Walk to Remember _in the DVD player. "I'm sorry I told your brothers your still a virgin," Sharpay apologized as she ate some chips.

I shrugged. "It's fine, you weren't exactly thinking straight, and I'm sure they're happy to know that Troy didn't corrupt me yet," I replied, eating some chocolate icecream out of the carton. "Now that you are thinking straight, why don't you tell me why you broke up with Chad," I told her. "This is surprising to me, I mean you love him."

She nodded. "I do, that isn't the problem," she responded and stopped digging through the chip bag. "I think I broke up with him because I'm pissed at my parents, if they had come down for Christmas I wouldn't be so irritated and me and him would only have gotten in a huge fight," she said in a sigh.

"What brought the break up on?" I questioned, putting my full attention on her.

"Sex," she answered easily. "When we first started having sex, it was great and I wanted it too, I still want it, but Chad is all over me all the time," she told me. "We can't just be together and hang out, it has to be sex or we're hanging out with friends," she explained. "I miss just laying down with him and playing with his hair, and talking, and just being with him without the sex," she told me.

I took in a uneven breath. Would this happen to me and Troy when we start having sex? Will we stop hanging out on his futon couch while listening to music? Will we stop just cuddling with each other? Will it turn into sex and nothing more? I don't want that. "Have you talked to him about it? Told him that you want to tone down the sex a little?"

She shook her head and pushed all the food around her away. "No, not really. I told him to stop a couple times, and that would make us get into a fight, and then as soon as we make up he was all over me again," she answered. "I miss what we used to be," she whispered.

I reached my arms out to her and she scooted over and layed her head on my shoulder. "Oh, hunny, I'm sorry," I said in her ear.

She nodded. "I have to go to the bathroom," she suddenly told me and was up off the bed and out of my room. I decided to wait a couple minutes before going after her in case she really was going to the bathroom.

I grabbed my phone off my bed side table and speed dialed Troy. _"Does Sharpay know why they broke up? Because Chad really has no idea, I told him about the sex thing and he is totally confused," _Troy answered the phone.

"They broke up because all Chad wants to do with Sharpay is have sex, she misses they way they used to be," I told him. "All I know is that your friend is a sex fiend and my best friend ran off crying to the bathroom," I added. "Can you please kick his ass for me?" I questioned.

Troy chuckled on the other end. _"I would do anything for you, Brie, you know that," _he replied. "_But it wouldn't really be for you, it would be for Sharpay. Besides, I don't really want to get in the middle of this, this is their problem, they should work it out," _he told me.

"I recall that before we got together and that hoe Heidi was hanging all over you, it was Sharpay who explained to me that she was hitting on you and you didn't like her," I reminded him. "If it wasn't for Sharpay who talked me down at the graveyard and told you I was home and to come over to talk to me later that night we might not even been together now," I told him. "I think we have to get in the middle of it."

_"I've thanked Sharpay for that, and we would have ended up together anyways. We're meant to be together, babe, I would have come to my senses about you sooner or later," _he corrected. _"Chad's a big boy and if they are supposed to be together they will work it out." _

I took in a deep breath. "Troy David Alexander Bolton, these two people are our best friends, and they belong together. I'm not just going to sit back and let my best friend keep hurting," I told him. "Sharpay has been my best friend since we were kids, and she has helped me with you more times than I can count, and I am going to return the favor and you are going to help me whether you like it or not."

He groaned into the phone. _"I hate how you can just make me do things I don't want to," _he whined, and I smiled. _"What do I have to do?" _he questioned.

"I'm not sure yet, when I have a plan, you'll know. For right now though, talk to Chad about controlling his hormones," I ordered.

_"Anything else My Queen?" _he asked in a sarcastic voice.

I grinned at the tone. "Yeah, you can tell me that you love me," I answered, and I heard his laugh over the phone.

_"That I have no problem doing. I love you," _he told me.

"I love you too, bye," I said before hanging up and went off to get Sharpay in the bathroom. I knocked on the door for a minute. "Shar, you there? You've been in there a while," I mentioned. I twisted the door knob and walked in. This girl has been my best friend since we were six, I've seen her pee before, girls do go to the bathroom in pairs. She wasn't peeing though, she was on her knees towering over the toilet. "Sharpay, what are you doing?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

She jumped slightly and fell back on her butt, tears were streaking her face. "I'm sick," she said weakly, leaning against the side of the tub.

"Do you always stick your finger down your throat when you are sick?" I questioned, disbelief in my voice. Did I just see what I think I saw? Sharpay trying to make herself throw up? "Sharpay," I said in warning.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," she insisted, wiping her face off with her hands.

I locked the door behind me and sat down next to her, leaning against the tub. "That wasn't what I saw, Shar," I said softly as she pulled her legs up to her chest. "Do you throw up a lot?" I questioned. To tell the truth, I was a little clueless on how to handle this. My best friend might be bulimic, what do I say to help? She's always been the confident one, I'm the one who is shy about my body, not her. She's beautiful and she knows it, or at least I thought she did.

She shrugged. "I don't know," she replied in a low voice.

"Well, how long have you been doing it?" I asked in a soothing voice and ran a hand up and down her back.

She shrugged again. "Since a little before my pool party," she whispered. That isn't a good thing. That was a couple months ago.

"Why?" I questioned.

she started sniffling. "I'm not good enough," she started, her voice cracking. "My mom, she sent me that bathing suit, remember?" she asked, and I nodded. "I tried it on and it didn't fit, so I called her and told her it was too small. She said 'oh, I thought you were skinny'," Sharpay recited. At that moment I wanted nothing more that to kill Aunt Daphne. "I tried working out and eating right, but it wasn't enough, I wasn't losing weight. And, I don't know, I did it a couple times and my bathing suit fit," she told me. "I said I would stop, but then she sent me more clothes, and they didn't fit either, and from there it just got out of control," she finished. "I'm not good enough for her, I thought maybe if I tried to be what she wants to me to be, they would come home," Sharpay went on in a cry. "But they haven't. All me and Ryan got was a call on Christmas Eve saying that our presents were in the mail. She got me clothes," she said.

I wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my shoulder. "Fuck them, Sharpay, especially her," I said in her ear. "You're perfect okay, don't let Daphne or anyone else anything different," I told her.

"No I'm not," Sharpay sobbed into my shoulder. "If I was she would come home-" I cut her off by pulling away.

"Them being gone all the time is not your fault," I told her in a stern voice. "It's not yours or Ryan's, it's theirs," I said. "You have to stop blaming yourself. When my parents died, in a way yours did too, and I am sorry about that. Your mom doesn't come home because my mom died, and she misses her," I informed her. This is true. "I look exactly like my mom when she was a teenager, and it hurts your mom, and she talks your dad into not coming home. Daphne should be stronger though, she should see that you and Ryan are more important than her pain. So don't think your mom and dad not being home is your fault, it's mine."

"How do you know?" Sharpay questioned.

I bit my lip. "I over heard her talking to Uncle Don over the fourth of July weekend," I confessed. "He wanted to stay home, and she told him she wanted to leave, that being in town hurt her too much. That seeing me looking exactly like my mother hurt her, but she didn't want to make you move because she knows that we're practically attached at the hip and you would hate her for it. I should have told you, but I didn't, and it was stupid of me. Why do you think I always tell you to call your parents and tell them how you are feeling?" I asked. "Because maybe if you tell them how you feel Aunt Daphne will get over herself and see how much she is hurting you," I answered myself. "And you're beautiful, Sharpay, don't let her tell you that you're not. You're thin and beautiful, and even if you were a little on the overweight side, you would still be beautiful. Beauty isn't always on the outside you know. You have to stop this S, because it's unhealthy and you could get really sick," I informed her.

She nodded. "I know, I'll stop," she whispered.

"Promise?" I asked and she nodded again.

"Yeah, and you have to promise not to tell anyone, even Troy," she responded.

I nodded this time. "I promise," I agreed, even though I didn't want to.

-

I spent the whole night laying awake that night, thinking. How did I not know about Sharpay being bulimic? I'm her best friend in the whole wide world, I'm supposed to know these things. I've been a little busy lately though, with Troy. I should have seen the signs anyways though. She was always running off to the bathroom, she looked whiter than usual, and she hardly eats. On Christmas she had a salad, half a peice of turkey, a little bit of corn before going to the bathroom. When she came back she looked sickly and said she had an upset stomach. I thought she was telling the truth.

I needed to get her and Chad back together first, I concluded. Then maybe I could break my promise to her, tell him, and we could make sure she stops. I know she said she will, but you never know. I have to trust her right now though, trust that she'll keep her own promise.

"Are you sure she agreed to talk to me?" Chad asked as he entered my house the next day, New Year's Eve.

I nodded and closed the door behind him. "Yes, Chad, now come on. And the first rule is to keep your hands to yourself, no touching her," I replied, walking up my steps, Troy behind us. When we made it to my room, we shoved Chad in and locked it from the outside. I switched my door knob around.

"Gabi! What's going on?" Sharpay asked in a yell a moment later.

"I thought she knew I was coming!" Chad shouted to me.

"Yeah, well, she didn't. Don't bother trying to leave through my balcony, it's locked from the outside, and no one is home. You two need to work this out, and if you break anything of mine I will kill you," I told them before grabbing Troy's hand and pulled him down the hall and steps.

"Babe, I think this plan kinda sucks," Troy commented, sitting down next to me on the stairs.

I shrugged. "It was the best thing I could come up with in a day, and I need them to get back together," I responded, fidgeting.

Troy laced one of his hands through mine. "I talked to Chad last night, he said he didn't know all the sex was bothering her, and now he does. They'll work it out," he assured me. There was a loud bang in my room and some yelling. "Or they'll just kill each other," he added. I smiled slightly and he bumped my shoulder. "What's up with you?" he questioned. "I called you twice last night, and once this morning, you didn't answer."

"I know, I was with Sharpay. Talking to my boyfriend while she just broke up with hers didn't seem like the best idea," I told him. That was partly true, but I also didn't answer because I want so badly to tell him what is going on with Sharpay. Maybe he can help, I don't know, but she specifically told me not to tell him.

He smiled slightly and kissed me on the lips. He made a movement to deepen this kiss, but I pulled away and rested my head on his shoulder. He squeezed my fingers gently, and I squeezed back.

"Do you think that this will happen to us?" I asked softly after a minute. "That when we have sex it will become our relationship?" I clarified.

"No," Troy answered easily.

I looked up at him. "How do you know that?"

"Because they were each others firsts. While you will be my first time making love, it won't be my actual first first if you know what I mean," he explained, looking down at me. "I'm still going to want to hang out with you, and talk to you, and get all fired up and mad because you look really sexy when you are," he told me, making me laugh. "Sharpay and Chad have their own relationship that is theirs, it's different from ours. I'm not Chad, and you're not Sharpay."

Yeah, I know that. My uneasiness about me and Troy having sex washed away, but my worry for Sharpay only grew. I have no idea what to do.

* * *

**It's a little shorter than my usual, but it's not THAT short. And, I actually like it, gasp. **

**I'm trying to make Sharpay's storyline as realistic as possible, if you have any advice for me to make it more realistic review it.  
**

**I think I will finish and post the last chapter of MTL before the next chapter of this comes out, but you never know. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	14. I Want You

**Hey. Thanks for all the reviews, of course I was looking for a little more, but you get what you get. I got some and that is better than nothing.**

**I would have updated sooner but it wouldn't let me log in for the longest time, and I guess it is now, so I can finally post this. **

**I'm not sure when I want to post the sequel to Meant To Live, while I am writing this, or after it. I know if I post in while I am writing this, it will take away me want to write this, but I can't wait to write it and want to post it soon. If anyone has an opinion, review it.**

**Sorry for mistakes I didn't read over it as much as I usually do.  
**

**I hope you like it, and please review.

* * *

**

I want you  
I want you so bad  
I want you,  
I want you so bad  
It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad.  
I want you  
I want you so bad babe

-- I Want You (She's So Heavy), by The Beatles

* * *

January third fell on a Saturday, and we resume school on Monday. Believe it or not, my horrible plan for getting Sharpay and Chad back together actually worked. Of course, they aren't having sex and won't until they both feel Chad can control himself, which could be a while. As far as I know, since I found out about Sharpay's problem she has stopped. I have made it a point to spend more time with her, if you can believe that. It's kind of annoying her, though, and I know she wishes that I never found out, but I did. I just want to make sure she won't do it, it could kill her in the long run. I've been noticing the small things. She eats some more, has more color in her face, is in a happier mood, and isn't as tired. She isn't eating like me, but I don't think many girls do, but she is eating more that a couple bites, and that is great news to me. I worry about her.

Everyone has noticed something is a little off with me since Sharpay told me. I can keep Sharpay's secrets easily, but I don't want to keep this secret, even if she has stopped. Someone should know, someone should know what she was doing to herself and why. I have almost called Aunt Daphne or Uncle Don many times, but I hang up after the first ring. What would they do? From what Sharpay has said, Aunt Daphne will tell Sharpay and make it worse. Uncle Don, well, I don't know what he would do. He would be my best bet though, but if I tell him, or anyone, Sharpay will hate me. Especially since it seems like she has kept her promise and stopped. I need to keep my promise if she is keeping hers. It's times like this that I miss my parents more than normal, I'll always miss them, but it would be easier if my mom was around to tell with this. She would know that to do.

I thought about this as I walked into Troy's bedroom, and saw that he wasn't in there. His music was playing, the Xbox was on, and Trix was gnawing on what looked like one of Jack's shoes, but no Troy. I set my black purse down on the couch and walked over to the futon where Trix was laying. I straightened out my medium blue button down blouse that I have on with dark denim skinny jeans and black knee high boots that don't have heels before bending over to greet the dog.

"Hey, Trixy," I said aloud, and pulled the shoe from her mouth and put it on the coffee table. I pulled my thick usually curly hair out of my face and dropped it on my back. I just brushed it this morning, and let my bangs to the side. I don't like doing my hair much because one, Troy owns a motorcycle and it would get messed up anyways, two, I just don't like dealing with the hassle sometimes. "Where's Troy?" I questioned, scratching her ears.

I suddenly heard music coming from the upstairs, and decided to follow it. I walked up the steps, Trix trailing behind me, and found Troy in the computer room surfing the internet. Troy has a laptop, but his uncle uses it more than he does, so Jack has it in his room and Troy just uses this one because he usually never does use the computer.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulder and nipped at his ear for a moment. "Hey," I greeted in a husky voice and he leaned his head backwards slightly and smiled at me. "Where's your uncle?" I asked before he could say hello to me.

He looked like he was thinking about it for a second. "Out with a couple friends, why?" he questioned in return and I just moved forward so I was straddling Troy's lap while he is sitting in the computer chair. "Oh, that's why," he commented, wrapped his arms around my waist. I nodded and smiled. "Hi," he said before kissing me gently and all too quickly in my opinion.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, running one of my hands through hair, just as papers fell from above my head and drifted until they landed on my legs. I picked one up just as Troy snatched it from my hands and set it on the computer table behind me.

"Just printing some lyrics off," he answered in a shrug. "But, I was in the middle of something," he added, leaning forward to kiss me on the lips again. I smiled into the kiss and threaded one of my hands into his hair again. I moved my lips with his at a slow pace. We haven't really been together since Sharpay and Chad got back together. For more than one reason. One, I have been making sure that Sharpay has stopped. Two, I want to tell Troy what is going on with Sharpay because the only thing I have kept from him is that I love him and I don't want to stay in the pattern of keeping things from him. And three, I don't trust myself around him. I am waiting for my moment, and I don't want to go all the way until I have it. I need my moment and I wish it will come soon. Really soon.

"I wasn't the one who pulled away first," I reminded him, pulling away myself. I needed to pull away before I got totally lost in him, Troy Bolton is addicting.

He grinned. "Now who is the one pulling away?" he questioned and leaned forward towards me again, but I shook my head and pushed him back lightly.

"Calm down, babe," I ordered with a smile on my face and rain my fingers down the side of his face, making his eyes flutter closed. I trailed my finger all around his peaceful looking face and popped kisses all around it. His nose, his eyelids, his chin, his cheeks.

As soon as I stopped he opened his eyes. "I love you," he told me and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back for a moment before pulling away again, leaving Troy frustrated. "You know, Brie, the average person spends two weeks kissing in their lifetime, and at the rate we have been going the passed couple days, I won't get that," he informed me. "I really want my two weeks, Brie," he said, tugging me closer to him.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, how do you know that?" I questioned, holding back a laugh.

"That isn't the point," Troy replied, and I shook my head at him. "I get that you are waiting for your big moment, and that you don't trust yourself, but does that mean that we can't even kiss now?" he asked, loosening his hold on my waist slightly. "It wouldn't even matter if you let me kiss you anyways seeing as this is the most I've seen you since Chad and Sharpay got back together," he added.

Hey! "Sharpay is going through a lot right now, she needs me," I responded. "The whole thing with her and Chad, and you know," I tried to think of something else. I can't just say that I've been watching her to make sure she isn't throwing up. "It's a hard time for a girl," I finished.

"What? Breaking up with your boyfriend for like two days, if that?" he questioned. "And even if it was for longer, don't you think they should be spending time together alone, not with you?" he asked.

"That would make sense if the reason they broke up wasn't that they were having too much sex," I replied. "That isn't the only thing that she is having problems with, okay?" I added, and went to get off his lap but he held me down.

"What else could she be having problems with that takes up all my girlfriend's time?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm sorry if my best friend is having issues that she needs my help with. Next time I'll tell her to fuck off because my boyfriend wants a little more time with me," I said, and actually got off his lap and started to walk away.

I knew Troy was right behind me, I could feel and hear it. "Brie, you know I didn't mean it like that," he told me while he followed me down the steps.

"Uh huh," I grunted, and went for my bag but Troy grabbed my hand and turned me so I was facing him. I wasn't even sure why I was mad at him. I wanted to spend more time with him too, I just needed to make sure Sharpay is okay, and it's not like I could explain it to him. "I get that I've spent that past few days with Sharpay," I instantly started. "But- I just, she has more going on in her life than Chad and her breaking up for like two days. I need to make sure she is going to be okay. I need to know she's going to stop and I can't make sure she has stopped if I'm here even though I want to be," I explained to him, not really thinking about what I was saying. "God, Sharpay and Ryan's parents aren't home, Troy! It isn't fair, her parents aren't like mine, they can be with them. I don't see how they could just abandon their children when they saw what me and my brothers went though," I said, and my anger towards Daphne and Don grew. "Sharpay needs them, no, Sharpay and Ryan both need them and all they care about is staying away from me. And you have no idea how sorry I am about that, and Aunt Daphne is being such a bitch to Sharpay, telling her she's fat and Sharpay thinks she isn't good enough, and-" I suddenly stopped, and I suddenly realized that I am saying too much.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you talking about? That it is all your fault?" he asked, cupping my cheek with the palm of his hand.

I leaned into his hand and shook my head slightly. "Never mind," I whispered, closing my eyes.

His hand slid down to where it was at my waist and he pulled me closer. "No, baby, you been a little off since Sharpay and Chad have gotten back together. I can tell that and I haven't really spoken to you since they have. Why don't you just tell me what is up and we'll work through it," he suggested, making he open my eyes and I shook my head in 'no'.

"Because there is no we in that sentence, Troy," I murmured, and his eyes got wide. "Oh, baby, not in that way. What's 'off' about me has to do with Sharpay, not you. So, it's not my place to tell. I just- I need to make sure Sharpay is going to be okay," I repeated.

Troy walked me over to his desk chair and sat down and pulled me down so I was sitting on one of his legs. Troy never really used the mini fridge, so they moved it to their work out room, and Jack got Troy a desk as some kind of initiative to do his homework. It hasn't really worked, we've made out on it a couple times. "Sharpay and Ryan's parents are gone, I get how that sucks for her and Ry, of course I preferred when my parents were gone. Anyways, how does them being gone factor into you making sure she is okay and her stopping something?"

Ugh, I really need to control my mouth. "Troy, don't worry about it. It has nothing to do with me and you, it has to do with Sharpay and I need to help her with it," I replied, looking down and laced our hands together in my lap. "Plus, she made me promise not to tell anyone, especially you," I added in a whisper.

"What do you mean especially me?" he questioned, and I looked up at him. "Does it have to do with me or something?"

"No, it doesn't, at all. She just knows I tell you everything, and she doesn't want you to know," I answered just as there was a knock at his sliding glass door and Chad and Sharpay walked in.

"We're in the middle of something," Troy instantly told them.

"Oookay, but a couple if the guys are out on the basketball court, they want a game, " Chad informed us. "I guess I should I tell them to leave?" he asked.

"Yeah, bye," Troy replied.

"No," I corrected, giving Troy a hard look, and he gave me a look of annoyance that I knew was directed toward Chad for interrupting us. "He'll be out in a couple minutes, we just need to finish talking," I said, and Chad nodded while Sharpay gave me a long look that I shrugged at and they went back outside. "Babe, it has everything to do with Sharpay and nothing to do with us, so why don't we just drop it and you can go play ball with your friends," I suggested.

"Because I'm really not in the mood to play ball, I'm in the mood to hang out with my girlfriend who is looking really hott today," he responded, and I gave him a serious look. "Not that you don't normally look hott, you do, anyways whatever it is, it's affecting us, and it's obviously bothering you, so I think you should tell me. This is my first relationship but I'm pretty sure it's what couples do, they help each other," he finished.

I don't like it when he is right, well this time I don't like it when he is right. "You're right," I started, and he nodded. "But as of now, everything is okay and I have it handled. If it gets out of my control, I'll tell you," I told him.

"I guess that's the best I'm going to get," Troy replied in a sigh. I pressed my lips against his and kissed him gently.

"I love you," I murmured when I pulled away.

He smiled slightly. "I love you, too, now come on," he said, standing up, making me stand up too. "As much as I want to hang out with you alone, me telling them all to fuck off will annoy you, so I guess I have to play," he started and opened the sliding glass door.

I pulled him by our laced hands until we were outside and found that most of the team, including my brothers, where at Troy's basketball court shooting around. Sharpay was sitting on the picnic table looking bored. "Oh, and babe, don't worry about getting your two weeks, you'll get them. Actually, you'll probably get more than two weeks knowing us," I mentioned, and went to let go of his hand but he tugged on it and brought me to him in a kiss. I heard a groan, Johnny's, behind us and I smiled before pulling away. "Later," I told him, and walked over to sit next to Sharpay.

"Did you tell him?" she asked even before I was on the table.

"No, Shar, I didn't," I answered, watching as they threw Troy the ball and he swished a three pointer. "I wouldn't just do that to you, you should know that," I added, but didn't say that I wanted to tell him. That I can keep to myself.

"Then what were you two talking about?" she questioned, and I stayed silent. "So, you did tell him," she guessed.

I looked over at her. "No, Sharpay, I didn't. It doesn't matter what Troy and I were talking about, but if you must know, we had like a mini fight. We were basically making up when you walked in. Troy was Troy and wanted you two to leave. Like you said a while ago, Troy and I like to be a little more secretive about when we fight," I explained.

She nodded and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry I pounced on you, I just- I know you want to tell someone, and if you would tell anyone it would either be Shane or Troy, I guess I just freaked a little when I saw you two being all serious. I've stopped, G, I really have. What I was doing was embarrassing, and my fault, and I don't want anyone other than you to know," she apologized.

I scooted closer to her and linked our arms together. She leaned her head on my shoulder lightly. "It's not embarrassing, S, and no one will find out, not as long as you keep your promise. It's not your fault, it's your mom's. She's wrong, you are beautiful and perfectly healthy. You're a strong person, Hun, you'll get through this," I assured her.

Sharpay and I developed a comfortable silence in the moments following my last sentence. We just watched our boyfriends play a game with their friends, and my brothers. After about five minutes though, a basketball came flying my way, and I caught it before it connected with my face.

Troy jogged over to take it from me. He set his hands on mine so they were both on the ball. "You should come play, Brie," Troy said, a grin on his face. It's not really a secret I'm pretty good at basketball. When you have five older brothers and no other girls in the house, you learn to play the game.

I pretended to think about it. "Nah," I replied, and he tugged on the ball to where I would stand up. "Troy, you have an even number of players. Not only do I not really want to get sweaty, and I don't want to leave Sharpay alone. That would be mean," I told him. Okay, so maybe I pulled the last reason out of my ass, she really wouldn't care, but I really don't feel like playing.

"Or, Sharpay could play," Chad suggested, walking up next to us.

Sharpay laughed. "I'm sorry, do you realize what you just said? Me.. and basketball? Are you high?" she questioned, and stood to take Chad's head in her hands to examine his eyes.

"I'll play if Shar does," I put in, leaning against Troy.

She looked over at me and squinted. "Oh, sure. Make me look like the bad guy, or girl, whatever," she said. "Fine, damn it, but I'm on Troy's team, at least then my team will win no matter how horrible I am. I mean, he's Troy freaking' Bolton," she told them, and I laughed.

"Oh, yeah, because my team totally won't-" Chad was cut off by a look from Sharpay. "Troy's team it is, come on, babe."

-

After our little basketball game, that my team lost by the way, Sharpay, Chad, Troy and I decided to go eat at Olive Garden. I only lost because I wasn't on Troy's team, I was good, Troy's just better, even with Sharpay on his team. The boy is so good he won with a girl like Sharpay on his team, that takes talent.

Anyways, instead of waiting for Sharpay to get out of the passenger seat and let us out, Troy stood and jumped out the proceeded to lift me out. That works too, I guess. Before we could say anything, his cell phone rang in his pocket. "That's my uncle," he announced after he pulled out the phone. "I'll see you later, dude. Shar," he said in goodbye, and slapped Chad's hand before he started to walk towards the house.

"So, what are you two gonna be doing?" I questioned, leaning against the side of the convertible while raising my eyebrows.

Sharpay laughed slightly. "Calm down, Brownie," she told me, calling me Brownie because of the color of my eyes. "His parents are away at some couple retreat and we're relieving the babysitter that is watching his little sister," she informed me.

"Uh huh," I grunted, crossing my arms. "That better be what you two do," I said, sending a glare Chad's way. He gave me a look that said 'what?'

"Nothing is going to happen, Gabs, not until I can control myself, and that could take a while, Sharpay is great at sex," Chad added in to assure me.

Sharpay and I rolled our eyes. "If you need a ride, call me," she said before they drove off.

I looked and saw that it is only about nine when I walked into Troy's room. He hung up the phone as he saw me. "So, my uncle is staying over at a friend's tonight," he informed me.

I laughed at his expression of excitement. "Yeah, why?" I asked, dropping my purse onto his futon couch as I walked up to him.

He shrugged. "They went out to a bar, and he is getting a little drunk and he doesn't want to come home like that because of how I grew up," Troy answered. "Of course, Uncle Jack isn't anything like my dad when he is drunk, but I can see where he is coming from," he added.

"That's sweet," I commented, pushing on Troy's chest until he was sitting down on his mattress. "Now, what were you saying earlier about two weeks?" I questioned and moved so I was straddling his lap, our signature position. We always end up like this, and I love that we do. I love being close to him, and well, it makes making out easier.

He grinned. "Why? You wanna do something about it?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around my waist then tugging me so my chest was against his.

I nodded while leaning my down closer to his. "Yeah," I whispered before kissing the edge of his mouth. I saw his eyes close slowly and smiled against his skin. "Does kissing the neck count in there?" I asked softly as I started kissing along his jaw gently.

"I don't think so," he said with a crack in his voice. A couple months ago, if someone told me I, and I alone, could turn Troy Bolton on just by kissing him the right way, I would have told them they were crazy, but it's true.

I grinned and kissed the edge of his jaw. "Too bad," I remarked and went on kissing down his neck and nipped at his ear lobe. I moved down towards his pulse point and began to suck on it. I heard a low moan come from his mouth and his hand came up to the back of my neck.

He pulled away and brought my head up so I was facing him. "Come here," he murmured before our lips connected and I looped my arms around his neck. Soon after we started kissing my hands moved of their own accord down to his chest and started unbuttoning his dark and light blue shirt. I went to push it off his shoulders, but he wouldn't let me and started unbuttoning my own shirt, only doing it half way though.

I pushed on his chest so he was laying back, and continued to kiss him. It was then that Troy finished unbuttoning my shirt and slipping his arms around my now bare waist, before abruptly sitting up. "What? What's wrong?" I questioned, slipping my hands underneath his white wife beater.

Troy cleared his throat and rested his forehead on mine. "Nothing's wrong," he answered, and his hands flattened on my bare back. "You're just looking really sexy, and my head knows you're on birth control and I could easily lay down on this bed and have sex with you. I really, really want that, but you don't. Your body is ready, but your head and your heart aren't, and I'm not going to make love to you until you are completely ready. And besides, I'd wait forever for you," he murmured.

I closed my eyes and let my head drop onto his shoulder. I think I just had my moment. We both know he could have just kept on kissing me, and undressing me, and I wouldn't have stopped him. But he also knows that either tonight, or tomorrow I would be mad because I didn't have my moment, and I might regret it. I don't want to regret my first time with him, and neither does he. And he gets that, he is willing to wait until I am ready, and I think I am. He just said the right thing, and something clicked within me, I was completely ready. My body, my heart, my head, they were all telling me to go ahead.

"You won't have to," I whispered, picking my head up. He blinked at me. "Troy, I think I'm ready," I clarified, running a hand through his hair.

"You're sure, you don't just want to have sex with me?" he asked. Um, yeah that was kinda what I meant.

I smiled, and let out a half laugh. "Yeah, I do want to make love to you," I replied, laughter in my voice still. "You just told me you knew you could basically seduce me and you don't want to because you want me to be ready. That was my moment, it just- I don't know, I feel ready, really ready," I assured him.

"You're sure?" he questioned again.

"Troy Bolton, are you going to make me beg you to have sex with me?" I asked in return. He smiled widely and crashed his lips into mine, then started to lay back down.

I ripped my lips away from his almost as soon as we started. "So, you aren't ready?" he questioned, getting up on his elbows.

I shook my head and leaned over the back of the futon to grab my purse. I pulled my phone out of it and pressed the speed dial number for Sharpay. "I am ready, baby, really ready. I just need to do something first," I informed him and kissed his lips gently.

_"Yeah?" _Sharpay answered the phone, panting. She better not do anything stupid.

"I need you to come get me," I told her. "Then bring me back," I added.

There was talking on the other end that I didn't comprehend. _"What? Why?" _she asked.

"I'll explain when you get here, please, just come get me," I pleaded, pushing Troy away when he came forward to kiss my neck.

_"Fine, be there in five," _she said and hung up.

I closed my phone. "I need to go home and lie to Drew, then grab clothes for tomorrow," I told him. I rested my forehead back against his.

"Look, it's okay for you to back out now if you want," he whispered, looking into my eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Did you just hear what I said? I'm ready Troy, unless you want to wait," I replied, and he shook his head.

"I'm just saying that when you get back, if you've rethought things and you're not-" he started but I cut him off by pulling him in for a kiss and deepened it by slipping my tongue into his mouth.

His hands slid up to my sides and his thumb rubbed over the fabric of my bra, making me moan. "Okay, we have to wait until I go home and come back first," I said when I pulled away and stood then began to button up my shirt. Troy grabbed my hips and brought my body forward to kiss my bare stomach. Fireworks interrupted inside me, and goosebumps broke out over my body. "Stop you're going to make me want to not go home," I whispered.

"That's the point," he responded, standing up. As soon as he did, there was a honk outside. "Come back soon," he said and kissed me gently.

I nodded, grabbed my purse and practically sprinted out the door. I jumped into Sharpay's car and she looked at me weirdly. "Can you speed me to my house really quick?" I asked, and she backed the car up.

"What's going on?" she asked, and actually did speed down the street.

I turned to her. "I'm ready to have sex with Troy," I confessed and she took in a glimpse of me before looking back towards the road.

"And you're going home why?" she questioned, and I thanked God that there was hardly anybody on the roads.

"I need to get clothes and lie to Drew. I'm telling him that I am sleeping over your house, by the way," I informed her.

She nodded. "Okay, here is the plan," she started, going into best friend mode. "We're telling Drew that you are coming over my house for a girls night, chick flicks, facials, painting nails, all of it. I'll lie to him for you while you are grabbing clothes for tomorrow, make sure the clothes you get for tomorrow are cute, and a little slutty if you have any," she ordered, and I nodded. "Oh, and make sure that your bra and under are sexy, and match. Do not wear that Grandma underwear I know you own," she added.

"Hey, I do not own any Gra-" I stopped because she gave me a look. "Okay, fine, I do, but I only wear them when I am running behind on my laundry, I'm not right now," I corrected.

"Remember when you first started dating Troy and I took you to Victoria's Secret and made you buy all those cute pantie and underwear sets?" she asked a rhetorical question. She didn't want me to answer. "Wear one of them," she told me. I noticed now that we arrived at my house. Man, she did speed. "You aren't the best at lying to Drew about the big things, and you will suck at lying to him about this because he knows you are on birth control, so let me talk. Just run upstairs in a hurry," she commanded. When she is on she is on.

I opened the door, and as luck would have it, Drew was walking down the steps. "I need to get clothes, I'm in a hurry, Shar will explain," I said in a half shout and ran up the steps.

I put on the lacy undergarments Sharpay made me buy, and was really happy she did make me buy them, because I do usually wear them. I grabbed some cute clothes and shoved them into one of my small duffel bags. I don't think I'll need pajamas. I was only in my room only about five minutes when I was flying out, and running for the steps.

"Am I good on sleeping at Shar's?" I asked, looking at Drew expectantly.

"Sure, I don't care," he answered. "Just call me tomorrow afternoon," he said with a hug and went into the living room. Love him.

Sharpay grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. "So, are you scared?" she asked on the way back to Troy's house. "About the first time? I mean, it kinda hurts for a couple minutes. And about being good, I mean he has been with a lot if girls."

"I wasn't, but now I am, thanks, S," I told her in a groan.

She laughed lightly. "I'm sorry, Gabs, I shouldn't have brought it up. It only hurts for a minute, and after that, well, you really don't remember the pain," she informed me, a smile on her face. "About being good, well, you're a natural about everything else you've done so far, I'm sure it's the same with this. Even if you aren't," she said as she pulled into Troy's driveway. "Practice makes perfect."

"Thanks, Shar, I'll call you tomorrow," I told her as I got out of the car.

"Call me as soon as you're done," she yelled when I shut the door and I shook my head. I jogged to Troy's door and opened it. With one last wave to Sharpay, I opened it.

I found that Troy had cleaned his room in the short time I was gone. All the dirty clothes were in hampers, and the clean ones were put away. There were candles all over his dressers, and his coffee table. Troy was at the foot of his bed and turned to see me, a smile on his face. I dropped my bag onto his couch and locked the sliding glass door behind me then proceeded to close the blinds.

"So, you're really ready?" Troy asked in a whisper when he met me in the middle of the room.

I nodded. "Stop asking me, Troy. I want you, all of you. I want to be with you all the way," I told him.

"I just want your first time to be perfect," he murmured, and his hand came up to the back of his neck.

I smiled and looked around the room. It had that intimate atmosphere. "It will be, it's with you."

-

I woke up the next morning by the feeling of gentle kisses on the back of my neck. I didn't say anything about it at first, and just enjoyed the feeling. Without my consent an "mm," bubbled out from my throat, and I knew Troy knew I was awake.

"Morning," I heard him murmur against the back of my neck, and I opened my eyes slowly. Troy's blinds were closed, but I could see the sunlight along side of them. "Good afternoon is a better way to put it, I guess," he corrected.

I smiled and turned over so I was on my back, and Troy was on his side next to me. I pulled the sheet up over my body and he leaned down to kiss me gently. "Mm, good morning slash afternoon," I greeted when we pulled apart. "It feels like we just went to bed," I commented, and turned my head to look at the clock on the corner of his bed. It read eleven forty seven.

"We kinda did, we fell asleep at what? Six-ish," he guessed as one of his arms made it's way to lay across my stomach. "How are you feeling though?" he questioned, and I knew what he meant.

It was only now that I felt the subtle throb coming from my pelvis, and the soreness of some of my muscles. "A good kind of sore," I answered, a wider smile making it's way onto my face. "Thank you for last night, Troy, it was perfect," I assured him, remembering that he told me he wanted my first time to be perfect.

He rested his forehead on mine. "You don't have to thank me, Brie, I wanted it too, and I'm glad it was perfect. It was perfect for me, too," he replied, a smile on his face.

"I feel kinda bad," I mentioned, and Troy looked at me confused. "Shane's the only virgin in the house now," I clarified, and he chuckled. "Not that I am going to go run and tell all my brothers, but if I do tell one, it would be Shane," I added.

"If you ask me, it's kinda weird that you want to tell Shane that you lost your virginity," he commented, running his fingers through my hair, that I'm sure looks like a hay stack, but I don't really care.

"It's not like I would give him details, that's really gross," I told him, a look of disgust on my face. "I'm not even sure if I'll tell him," I went on, and Troy grinned, knowing that his comment got me slightly agitated. "Let's change the subject. So, sex," I started, and he chuckled again. "My new favorite activity," I informed him.

Once Troy stopped chuckling, he nodded. "Mine, too," he agreed, and kissed me again. "I don't think I will, but if I do end up pulling a Chad, tell me," he said when we parted.

I smiled at him. "I think if anyone pulls a Chad, it will be me, you're used to all this sex stuff, I'm new," I confessed, running one of my own hands through his hair. "Your hair is really soft," I whispered for no reason. We did that last night, you know, in between the sex. We told each other random things that the other might not know. Like when he was a kid, he burned one eyebrow off, but he won't tell me how. And when I was fourteen, me Chad, Sharpay, and Ryan decided that I could be one of Charlie's Angelsand tied me to a rope off my balcony and then I proceeded to jump off and sprain my ankle. Drew yelled at me for an hour for being reckless.

"Thank you, I use conditioner everyday," he replied, and I let out a half laugh. "And, I'm new to this sex stuff too, remember? It wasn't sex with me before, it was fucking. Last night was not fucking, it was sex and making love," he reminded me. "Which, by the way, is incredible," he added. "I don't think there is an adjective for how good it is," he said after thinking about it.

I blushed and bit my lip. "Thanks," I responded, looking away because I was blushing. "Same here," I told him when I looked back at his face, his eyes were light and had a sparkle in them. A sparkle that is only there when I am with him.

"I want to ask you a question," he said out of no where, and I stayed silent. "How come your and Shane's names don't rhyme?" he asked, and I giggled. "Noel and Cole rhyme," he stated.

"My mom and dad wanted to make our names rhyme," I started to tell him. "My mom wanted Gabriel and Gabriella, and my dad wanted Shane and Shannon. In the delivery room they basically said screw the rhyming thing, mom picked her favorite girl name, and my dad picked his favorite boy one, and thus why our names don't rhyme," I finished. "I am her only girl, and she wanted to name me because I am the only girl, so it really wouldn't matter if my dad wanted Shannon anyways, she would have gotten her way," I added after moment. "She was like that."

There was a door slam upstairs, and Trix barked, that means Jack is home. I went to get up, but Troy held me back. "He won't come down, babe, he doesn't wake me up unless it's a school day and I am running really late. Plus, the basement door is locked," he informed me. "You know, I wish I could have met them, your parents," he whispered.

I nodded and smiled weakly. "Me too."

At Sharpay's house an hour and a half later, plus a shower, found me and Shar sitting in her huge kitchen, doing our nails. Well, I'm doing her's, she already did mine. "G, you have yet to spill on how it went," Sharpay reminded me as I painted her thumb. "As soon as you got here you were all, 'I need a shower, I need food, I have to pee'," she vented.

"Hey! I did have to pee, and you were blocking the bathroom," I put in, dipping the brush back into the bottle.

"We're going back over there as soon as we're done here, so you better tell me or I will just ask Troy myself as soon as we get there," she finished, and I smiled widely looking up at her. I was going to tell her all along, I just like watching her fidget. "How many orgasms did you have?" she asked instantly.

I looked back down at her nail. "Seven," I answered in a low voice, and she jerked her hand. Hello, trying to do something here.

"The first time?" she questioned, awe in her voice. "Damn, I didn't get that many. I was lucky if I got that in one night, Chad puts out a little earlier than I do if you get my drift," she told me, and I shook my head while smiling wider. "How the hell are you walking today?" she asked when I went on to finish her nails.

I shrugged. "It's not that bad, and I took an Advil when I got here, I don't really feel anything," I told her. "What sucks though," I started, but paused to make sure I got a good spot on her nail.

"Apparently you do," she cut in, and I glared at her through squinted eyes. "Sorry, I couldn't not say it, it's in my nature."

I ignored her. "What sucks though," I started again. "Is that I can't stay over his house tonight, we have school tomorrow," I reminded her.

I finished her hand and screwed the cap of the nail polish on. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean he can't sneak over your place," she told me.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Uh, Shar, I have five brothers running around there, I can't just sneak Troy into my bedroom," I responded, and watched and Sharpay blew on her nails.

"Uh, yeah you can," she corrected. "Hunny, you have a balcony, and a door that locks. All you have to do is keep it quiet, but that could be hard if you are a screamer," she told me, and I just looked at her. "You are a screamer aren't you? Damn, he must be good."

"Come on, I need to change," I said and hopped off my stool. I dressed in a pair of light blue jeans that hugged my thighs, a black cami, and a white tank top that has thick straps on over it, so you could see the tint of black underneath, along with black knee high high heeled boots that are Sharpay's and have my jeans tucked into them. I straightened my bangs so they fell a little above my eyes, but kept my hair in it's usual curls.

"All I'm saying," Sharpay went on as we got out of her car when we reached Troy's car. He made me promise to come back over when I was finished with Sharpay, like I wasn't going to come over anyways. "Is that if you don't stop smiling, I'm sure your brothers will know something is up, and Shane and Drew might know exactly what it is up because they know you went on birth control," she repeated again.

"Not everybody's mind goes right to the dirty place when they see that someone is happy. They could think Troy did something romantic for me, because he is known to do that," I responded, and she slapped her hand over my mouth. What did I do? I looked over at her and she put her finger to her lips in 'sh' signal. I only saw now that Troy's sliding glass door was open a crack and heard Chad inside. I instantly knew what Sharpay wanted to do. "No, Shar, I'm not going to listen to what they are saying," I whispered.

She pulled so we were both pressed up against the house wall next to the door. "You know you are curious on what Troy is going to tell Chad about last night," she replied.

I glared at her. This is true. "So? That doesn't mean I am going to start eavesdropping on his conversations," I told her in a hushed whisper. "That's shady."

She shrugged. "It's not shady, it's resourceful, now sh!" she whispered back. I glared at her but couldn't help but listen.

"Dude, I've never really seen you smile unless Ella is around, and it's kinda creeping me out that you can't stop right now," Chad told Troy, and I smiled to myself.

There was some kind of explosion on the t.v. They are playing Xbox. "Then don't look at me, 'cause I don't think I'm gonna stop for a while," Troy replied.

"Even if Sharpay didn't tell me last night you and Gabi were finally going to do it, I would have guessed by the look on your face. How was it?" Chad asked. I smacked Sharpay's shoulder. She told Chad! So not cool.

It was quiet for a moment. "Chad, I'm not going to tell you details about this shit," Troy informed him. "You tell me what goes on between you and Shar, and I ignore it because I really don't care how your sex life is," he went on, and I could almost see Sharpay's glare towards Chad and she wasn't facing me. "The only thing I will let you know is that there aren't even words for how good it was."

After that, Sharpay pulled on my hand so we were away from the house and hearing distance. "You told Chad I was ready!" I exclaimed, but didn't let my voice raise.

She shrugged. "Well, when you called we were making out, and when I got back to his house, he wanted to know why you needed me and I told him. It wasn't like Troy wouldn't tell him anyways. And just so you know, I told him if he tells anyone you two finally did do it, I'll kick his ass, and I'm sure Troy has or is telling him the same right now," she informed me. "I'm pissed Chad tells Troy everything, now come on," she added, and we started back towards the house.

I didn't feel the need to tell her that she does tell me everything about her and Chad, even though I don't want to know. I walked in front of her when we reached the door, and just opened it. She tends to knock. Troy's head jerked up when he heard the door open, and I saw the smile on his face that Chad was talking about.

He didn't say a word before throwing his controller onto the futon next to him and got up to come over to me. Sharpay passed us and went over to Chad. Troy's hands slipped around my waist and down into the back pocket of my jeans then he rested his forehead against mine. "Hi," he greeted, and I smiled at him.

"Hi," I repeated. "Miss me?" I questioned, and my hands grabbed the cloth of his white t-shirt at his sides. He nodded before connecting our lips and I looped my arms around his neck to pull him closer.

We were only kissing for like a second when Sharpay interrupted. "I think we're gonna go," she cut in, and I pulled my lips away from Troy. I heard his faint whine and smiled. "So, have fun, um, hanging out, and Gabi remember that you have a balcony," she said, walking by us, Chad trailing behind her.

"Bye," I told her with a slight wave. As soon as they were out the door, Troy reached behind me and locked it, he then proceeded to lift me up and walk me over to his bed. He set me down gently and kissed me.

"You look," he started, and looked down at my body. "Really sexy and beautiful," he complimented me, and I blushed like normal.

I responded by kissing him. I broke off the kiss after a couple moments though, which he really didn't like. "Babe, I really want to keep doing this, all day, but I'm hungry," I confessed just as my stomach growled.

He smiled and went down to kiss the shirt above my stomach quickly. "I thought you were eating lunch at Sharpay's," he said, laying down on top of me.

"I was supposed to, but all she had there was rabbit and like duck, and I refuse to eat a bunny, Troy. I had one when I was ten, named Bugs, and I will not eat a wittle wabbit," I told him, making him chuckle. "I need sustenance. Last night wore me out, in a good way," I added.

Troy got off me, stood and pulled on my hand so I was standing at the foot of the bed with him. "You're lucky that me and Uncle Jack went shopping the other day. Well, shopping meaning we went to the nearest gas station and bought chips, drinks, and like fifty oven baked pizzas," he told me. "You first," he said, leading me to the steps.

"You just wanna stare at my ass," I mentioned as we walked up the steps, and I heard his chuckle behind me.

"It looks great in those jeans," he commented when we reached the top and I opened the basement door that leads into the kitchen. "So, what kind of pizza do you want? Cheese or peperoni?" he asked, walking over to the freezer.

"Cheese," I answered immediately. He set the oven while I hopped up onto one of the stools that actually have backrests and he opened the pizza. "When my parents died," I started out of no where, and he looked over at me. I've been opening up to him about my parents a lot lately. "And after Drew become our guardians, we lived off oven baked pizza," I confessed, looking down at the counter top. "Drew hadn't started school yet, so he wasn't the awesome cook he is now, so him, Noel, and Cole bought them in bulk, and every night we would have this contest to see who could put the worst toppings on them, me, Johnny, or Shane," I went on. "Noel, Cole, and Drew would judge. They were gross, Johnny was the best at it. He would put like peanut butter, and jelly or chocolate chips," I told him and Troy made a look of disgust. "But we always ate them, and I figured out later that they did it because it made us laugh and forget, if only for an hour."

Troy didn't wait for the oven to beep in a signal that it was pre-heated, and just stuck it in. He then sat on the stool next to me. "Are you trying to tell me that you want to put chocolate on our pizza?" he questioned, and I laughed.

He pushed some of my curly locks behind my ear while I shook my head. "No, it was really gross. Do not try it," I replied, a smile on my face. "It was just a little fact," I finished.

He leaned forward to kiss me when Jack walked in. "Hey, Gabi," he greeted and I smiled back in greeting. "Troy, can you throw another one of those in? Billy is coming over, and I'm sure you and Gabs will eat that one all on your own," he asked, and Troy nodded.

"Yeah," he answered vocally. There were screams on the living room t.v. and Jack ran back in. "There's a game on," Troy answered my unasked question.

I nodded and Troy got another pizza out. "Does he know?" I questioned, and Troy knew what I meant.

He waited until he was sitting next to me to answer. "He suspects that we have. I mean I am smiling, he'll ask me later in the week," Troy told me. "He knows I'm really not a virgin, he asked when I first moved here. When I said yes he took me to the doctor's to get tested for HIV and AIDS. They came back negative, by the way," he said.

"I figured. If you were you would have told me," I replied with a tone of 'duh' in my voice.

"I already knew I didn't," Troy informed me. "For one, I know how to use a condom, and I got tested every six months after I lost my virginity," he explained.

I nodded and linked our hands together. "When did you lose your virginity?" I asked, and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Come on, it's a reasonable question. I can tell you when I lost mine," I joked, making him smile.

"Yeah, I can tell you when you lost it too," he replied. "Babe, I really don't want to tell you this. I don't want you to think any less of me," he told me.

I took in a deep breath. "I won't think less of you, Troy," I informed him. "I know you aren't the same guy you were when you lived in Utah, and I'm interested, so tell me, " I demanded in a light voice.

"I was thirteen," he confessed and my eyes widened a little. "I barely remember it. It was the first time I ever took ecstasy, and I woke up naked to some nineteen year old chick," he clarified. "I was a little freaked, grabbed my clothes, and ran out," he told me.

I could tell he really didn't want to tell me. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, well, I was seventeen, and it happened with the love of my life, and it was perfect," I shared, making him smile.

Around six hours later, a little before seven, I was making out with Troy in front of my house. I called Drew and asked exactly when I should be home, he said around dinnertime, and dinnertime is around seven. I spent the day with Troy, we did what we did last night. Made love, and told each other random things. I now know that had picture of Tyra Banks on his ceiling when he was a kid. Hey, I had Lance from N*Sync.

"Remember, you're coming to my balcony at midnight," I said when we pulled away. He's wearing his black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, and blue jeans. He is sitting on his motorcycle, and I'm in between his legs. It's not cold out because we live in New Mexico, but it is chilly, hence the reason why he gave me another one of his hoodies

Troy smirked and pulled me further into his legs. "Like I will forget," he murmured before crashing his lips onto mine. With him sitting on the bike, we're about the same height. "I still can't believe you want me to sneak into your house to have sex," he said when he pulled away.

"Stop pulling away," I ordered, tugging on his leather jacket so we were kissing again. "You should wear this jacket all the time, you look sexy in it," I whispered, and he grinned.

"Stop pulling away," he repeated, and tugged on my waist. We were interrupted by a car honking, and Cole's car pull onto the driveway. I jumped, but Troy looked unaffected.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Cole questioned once he was out of the car. I turned to him, and Troy kept his arms around my waist. "Hoops," he greeted Troy, and I saw that one of Cole's friends from high school got out of the passenger side.

I shrugged and burrowed further into Troy's chest. "Shouldn't you?" I replied, and heard Troy chuckle in my ear.

"Dude, you guys wouldn't let me ask her out when I was a senior, but you let her date some biker guy?" I heard Jimmy ask as he walked around the car to Troy.

Cole punched Jimmy in the shoulder. "Wrap this up, Gabs, dinner is probably done," he commanded, and started for the door. Jimmy followed.

"He liked you?" Troy questioned as I turned back to him.

"I guess, it's news to me," I responded, running a hand through his hair. "I do have to go, though," I said in a sad voice. "I'll see you at midnight, and I love you," I told him with one last kiss.

"Mm, love you too," he replied and I started backing up towards my door. He started the bike and put his helmet on. I opened the door once Troy was gone from sight and took off his hoodie.

I made my way through the house and into the kitchen where I found all my brothers, Jimmy, and Lacy. Dinner was just about to be served. "I said before dinner, Gabi, not just as we are about to eat," Drew remarked, grabbing the plates.

"She was here before dinner, she's been making out with Lover Boy," Cole told him, sipping on his drink.

"Yeah, what he said," I commented, and went to my normal sitting spot next to Shane and grabbed a can of coke on the way.

Dinner was roast and potatoes, along with corn. My brothers, like normal, are eating like savages. I'm pretty hungry too though, I worked up an appetite today. "How was your girls night last night, Gab?" Shane asked all of a sudden, and I looked over at him. He raising an eyebrow and waited for an answer. He knows something, I can tell.

"It was fine," I answered when I finished chewing. "Why do interested, Twin? Worried we called Dani and told her things she doesn't know about you?" I questioned, and took another bite of my food.

"Oh, no, I'm sure you didn't. You were busy and all," he replied, giving me a look.

I squinted my eyes. "Is there something else you want to ask me Shane?" I asked, and I just stared at him.

"Are they doing some weird twin thing I don't get?" I heard Johnny ask from across the table.

Noel answered for me. "Yep," he told him. "Me and Cole do it all the time. You see, from what Shane said, obviously he thinks something went on last night other than just a girls night. If he is right, Gabi really doesn't want him to know. If he is wrong, then she is just getting pissed," he explained. "Am I right?"

"Yes."

"No."

We answered. I said yes, if you want to know. "This is why I hate living with twins, I never know what the hell is going on," Johnny said, and I looked over towards him.

"Shane just needs to learn that he doesn't have to know everything about my life, if he had to know, I would tell him," I told Johnny, but everyone knew it was meant towards Shane.

"And Gabi should tell me more things about her life. I would like to know more about my own twin than my friends," Shane said to Johnny, who looked totally confused.

"Oh, and what did Ryan tell you? Because I know Ryan had something to do with it," I asked, looking back towards Shane.

He glared at me. "Let's just say Ryan slept at home last night, you know, where you were staying last night," he told me.

"Okay, what's going on?" Drew asked himself.

I glared at Shane and mentally dared him to tell Drew because obviously he knew that I lost my virginity last night. "Gabi.." Shane trailed off. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell on me. Thank God! "Got an F.. on a quiz," he lied.

I looked over at Drew. He wanted an explanation. "Uh, yeah. I did," I carried on with the lie. "But it was one of those five point quizzes where if you miss like two you have an F. I switched two things up, and you know, got an F. But I talked to my teacher and he said it really didn't effect my grade in the class, so it's all good," I explained. "I told Sharpay how pissed I was about it last night at our sleepover, and apparently Ryan overheard and told Shane," I finished. Wow, that is a good one.

"Yeah, but I guess I Ryan didn't hear the 'it's only five points part', and I was mad that Gabi is, or I thought she was, letting her grades drop. She's the smart one," Shane helped. He looked over at me. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Me too," I agreed, and everyone was staring at us. "Crisis averted," I stated.

When dinner was done, I told everyone I had a paper to do, and went upstairs. I gave Shane a look that mean 'well, do you really want to know?' at him, and he nodded. I was upstairs for ten minutes when Shane walked in. He locked the door behind him. "I know you went on birth control, but I didn't think you were going to need it this soon," he started, and sat down on my bed. I was at my desk and turned in my chair so I was facing him.

"I didn't think I was going to need to use it this soon either," I informed him. "I know you probably think it's weird, you know, your little sister having done the deed, but I just- I was ready. Last night wasn't planned, I didn't know it would happen, but I don't regret it. It was perfect, and magical, and I was probably going to tell you," I concluded.

He rubbed his eyes and leaned back on my bed. I got up and moved so I was sitting Indian style next to him. I took my boots off when I got into my room. "Truthfully, it is kinda weird. I'm supposed to do it first," he responded. "I'm older."

"Do you want me to hire a prostitute and turn back time?" I asked, joking. "There is a rumor going around that I am an evil witch and that is how I got Troy, so maybe turning back time is one of my powers, you never know," I went on, and he laughed.

"No, I don't think I want my first time to be with a prostitute. As of now, I want it to be with Dani, but that could take until marriage," he responded. "I'm sorry I brought it up at dinner, I was just a little pissed," he added.

I nodded and looked down at my hands. "Yeah, I know. You have this weird thing going on that you want to know all about my personal life, and I just don't think I can tell you some things," I confessed. "I mean, maybe if you were a girl. It's just easier talking about this stuff with girls, and it's freaky having your brother want to know about my sex life."

"Oh, God, you have a sex life now," Shane commented in a groan, and sat up. "I don't want to know details, Gab, that is disgusting. It's just.. when something big happens to you, I want to know, okay? You're my twin sister, when we were kids I knew everything about you, and now we're older and I feel like I don't know this whole side of you that Sharpay knows. And honestly, that pisses me off," he informed me.

I threw an arm around his shoulders and rested my chin on his shoulder. "I know, and I'm sorry. But then again, there is stuff about you and Dani that I don't know. At least you know more than the rest of our brothers, though," I told him, and he wrapped an arm around my back and I hugged him. "We're not drifting apart, Shane, we're just getting growing up," I said in his ear before pulling away.

"You're right, and maybe I'll call you when I lose my virginity," he replied.

"I don't think your wife will like you calling me on your wedding night," I told him, and he pushed on my shoulder so I fell back on my bed. "Are you really gonna call me? 'Cause that is a little creepy," I said, getting on my elbows.

He laughed. "No, Twin, it's called sarcasm. I'll probably tell you though," he responded.

I nodded and sat up. "Let's make a pact to always tell each other things, you know, like when we were kids," I told him, and stuck my pinkie out.

"Pinkie swear," he agreed, and intertwined our pinkies.

"Pinkie swear."

* * *

**Here it is, and I like it, so I hope you do too. I thought we needed a little brotherly love at the end. Sweet, huh?  
**

**I know you all weren't expecting her to lose it like that. But I didn't want Troy to do something over-the-top romantic for her, because then to me, it would seem like he was trying to make her have her moment, you know? I wanted it to be simple, and I like it. I was going to add the whole scene, but I wasn't in the mood to write it, and you kinda have to want to write it for it to be good. There probably will be a couple scenes later in the story though, just FYI.**

**The only part I don't like is when she does have her moment. That's been in my head for a while, and it just didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I cut it off in the middle at first, and went on the with chapter, then came back to it just now. But it is three in the morning, and I want to get this out tonight because I have things to do tomorrow, so it is kinda rushed. I'm sorry.  
**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	15. The Long and Winding Road

**Thanks for the reviews, I love all who do!**

**I might post the sequel to Meant To Live soon, but I don't think it will be like tomorrow if you know what I mean. This story will not be as long as Meant To Live, I am doing summer which I have good ideas for, then college choices during senior year, and a maybe-storyline that I have in my head, then it's over. So, in the twenty-somethings. **

**I was going to go into this whole game thing, but I decided to do it for their senior year. **

**IT's mid January in the story.  
**

**Review please.

* * *

**

The long and winding road that leads to your door,  
Will never disappear, I've seen that road before  
It always leads me here, lead me to your door.

The wild and windy night that the rain washed away,  
Has left a pool of tears crying for the day.  
Why leave me standing here, let me know the way

-- The Long and Winding Road, by The Beatles  
I guess the lyrics don't fit... sorry

**

* * *

**

I walked into Troy's room the day after the basketball championships, and found him belly up sleeping with his arms on either side of him. The East High Wildcats defeated the West High Knights for the first time in years. Johnny has been named a hero because he is the captain of the team, and the victory party was at my house. Drew supervised, and against his wishes alcohol ended up at the party, but he made sure everyone got home safe.

I spent most of the party locked in my room with Troy, but my brothers didn't know what. Sharpay and Chad, like normal, got into a fight, and decided to go her house and 'talk it out'. More like make out. They have yet to have sex, and I'm not sure when they will. Sharpay is scared that it will become all about sex again, which is understandable.

Her parents haven't come home yet, and I'm royally pissed off. Is it even legal for them to be gone for this long? I do know though, that Uncle Don has called Sharpay and Ryan a lot lately, which has made Sharpay happier.

I wasn't allowed to sleep over Sharpay's house last night, AKA Troy's house. Drew said that I have been doing it too much lately. He suspects that I have gone all the way with Troy, he just isn't sure. Lacy knows I have, I told her. She gave me a speech about safe sex, and then finished with her telling me she won't tell my brother.

I set my purse down on the futon couch and shrugged off my light brown leather jacket that matches my knee high high heeled boots of the same color that goes along with my jeans and fitted gray short sleeved shirt that has a low dipping neckline. I then proceeded to go over to Troy's bed and position myself so I was straddling his waist. He remained sleeping. I saw a Polaroid camera on the floor underneath the futon couch and grabbed it.

I aimed it at Troy's sleeping face and bare chest then pressed the button. The camera flashed and a picture popped out of the front. It made Troy's eyes open and look around confusedly. I shook the picture out and looked at it. "Morning, Sunshine," I greeted, aiming the camera at him again and took another picture. "You know, I could probably go to the mall today and sell these to some high school girls," I commented, eyeing the developing photos.

Troy got up on his elbows. "Mhm, and I could sell naked pictures of you to some sick and twisted forty year olds," he replied, and I giggled lightly.

"Yeah, but my brothers would kick your ass," I informed him, snapping another picture of him, and held the camera over my head when he reached for it. "And, I don't think you would want some creepy forty year olds thinking of me me while they get all horny," I added, pushing on his chest to make he lay back down and stop reaching for the camera. "Would you?" I questioned, blindly taking another picture of him.

He grinned and stopped pretending to fight me. I knew if he wanted the camera, he could easily get it. "No, the only one I want thinking about you when they are horny is me," he responded. "And I do," he confessed, making me blush. "I'm a little pissed, Brie, that you couldn't have woken me up in a nicer way," he told me.

"Oh? And how would you prefer me to wake you up?" I asked, throwing the camera onto the futon couch where neither of us could get it unless we got up.

"Sex," he answered easily, and I laughed.

"I'll remember that for next time," I replied, a smile on my face, and he smiled too.

"How about you go outside, I'll pretend to be asleep, and you can come back in and wake me up again," he suggested, getting up onto his elbows again.

I pretended to think about it. "How about no?" I joked, and leaned down to kiss him softly. "Morning," I greeted again and he sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looped my arms around his neck and buried my head into the crook of his neck, hugging him.

"More like good afternoon," he said in my ear, and I kissed his neck gently before pulling away so I could see his face. "You see, I was up late last night on the phone talking to my girlfriend until three in the morning," he mentioned, slipping his hands under my shirt to feel my back.

"Well, your girlfriend was bored and couldn't fall asleep," I responded and ran my hands up and down his big arms. I rested my forehead on his and closed my eyes. "I wish I could have stayed over last night," I murmured, moving my hands into his hair.

"Me too," Troy agreed, and I felt his knuckles run down my cheek. "But I liked talking to you on the phone for three hours, we haven't done that in a while," he reminded me, and a small smile played at my lips.

I nodded slightly and opened my eyes slowly and looked into his. I've always loved his eyes, they are so blue, and sometimes they change with his mood, but not a lot of people know that. "Yeah, I missed it too," I told him, and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I'm so proud of you, Troy," I repeated what I said to him last night like a hundred times. He won the championships, that is a big accomplishment.

He rolled his eyes in a joking manner. "Brie, if you keep telling me that I'll get a big head," he responded, and I snorted.

"Like you don't already Mr. BMOC," I replied, pushing on his shoulder gently. He raised his eyebrow. "BMOC means big man on campus, that's you. You had the most points in last night's game," I reminded him.

"I wasn't the only one playing last night, babe," he said, and shook some hair out of his eye. This boy needs to learn how to be proud of himself.

"I know that, Troy, seeing as two people who were out on the court last night live in my house and I have yet to see Johnny stop touching that damn trophy. He slept with it last night, you know," I informed him, and Troy grinned. "I think it's his new girlfriend, the girls of East High will be disappointed," I added in an afterthought. "Anyways, I know they scored points too, and helped and all that, but this is great for you, Troy. If you win the championships next year you can get recruited and go to a great school and-" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

He pulled away quickly. "Gabriella, calm down," he ordered in a nice voice, and I stuck my bottom lip out and slouched down for dramatic affect. I've been hanging out with Sharpay too much. "You're right though, if I keep my grades up, and win next year I can go to a good school, but truthfully, I'm not ready to think about that yet," he told me.

"Babe, I know you are new to this whole 'I actually have a future' thing, but you have to think about it," I whispered, looking into his eyes. "You do have your grades up, mainly because I make you study and do some of your homework, but if you keep doing it you can go to a good school," I told him.

"I know I can, I just- I never thought I would have the opportunity to. I thought I was going to end up like my parents, living paycheck to paycheck and barely getting by. I know I have a future, but for the first time in my life I'm actually happy. I have been for a while, and I want to just live in the now for a little," he confessed.

I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're happy," I murmured, pushing his hair away from his face. "And when you are ready to talk about colleges and your amazing future, tell me. You're destined for greatness, babe, you can't deny it. Whether you become some famous basketball player, or a big Hollywood photographer, maybe even a singer, you're going to be terrific," I informed him.

He joined our hands together and held them in the middle of us. "I want you to know you're what makes me happy. If we lost last night, I would be a let down, yeah, but I have you. And, a singer?" he asked, and I smiled.

"Yeah, you would be great. You have an awesome voice, Troy, you should share it with the world," I replied, and smacked the side of his leg. "Now come on, BMOC, we have places to go and people to see," I told him, and he looked at me questioningly before there was a noise from the steps and Jack came down them, Trix in front. I moved to get off him, but Troy kept me where I was.

I looked at Jack awkwardly and waved. "Hey, Gabi. I just came down to make sure Troy is awake, it's one in the afternoon," he told us. "Let Trix out," he finished, and went back up the steps.

I looked back at Troy and smacked him on the shoulder. "Why didn't you let me move? I'm straddling you, Troy! Do you know how embarrassing that is?" I questioned, and Trix hopped up onto the bed with us.

"So? He knows we're having sex," Troy informed me.

"What? Since when?" I asked, ignoring Trix who was poking my back with her nose to get my attention.

Troy chuckled at the look on my face. "Since last week when we were eating t.v. dinners and watching a game. He asked, and I said yeah," he answered.

"Okay, Troy, there is a lie time and a telling the truth time, that was a lie time. How am I going to look him in the eye again? Geez, my brothers basketball couch knows that his nephew deflowered me," I said in a groan, and rubbed my eyes. "What else did he say?" I questioned, only know patting Trix's head.

I heard Troy chuckle some more. "He said that when your brothers come over to kick my ass he won't stop them," Troy supplied.

"Ugh, just go get in the shower and when you get back you better not have that grin on your face," I demanded, and slid off his lap so I was laying back on his bed. "You have fifteen minutes," I informed him. He shook his head, grabbed his towel, and made his way up the steps.

"Babe, this is so boring," Troy complained about three hours later at the mall. We've been at the mall for the last two and a half hours. We are in a store, and I am flipping through shirts. Sharpay is around the store some where with Chad following her. "How many clothes can you buy?" he questioned, plopping down into a bench that was next to the rack.

I snorted. "You do realize that I am a girl, right?" I asked in return. "A girl who grew up with Sharpay, so I can shop for hours," I went on, looking through the shirts some more.

"Brie, I love you, but if I spend another hour in here I might kill someone," he informed me, and I felt a pull on my belt loop and I was suddenly in Troy's lap. He grabbed my bags and put them on the bench next to us. "I've had nothing but little freshman girls follow me around all day," he added, and I laughed.

"Oh, but it was funny when that one asked for your autograph," I reminded him, laughing still. "Alright, babe, we have one last stop," I announced, getting off his lap. He groaned and stood up and grabbed my bags. "You see, I need to go to Victoria's Secret, and I think I'll need your opinion on a couple things," I told him, and he grinned.

"Just so you know if we weren't going to Victoria's Secret I would be leaving right now," he replied, and I nodded with a 'yeah right' look on my face. "Brie, don't even give me that look, do you know how boring it is walking around behind you and Sharpay all day?" he asked, and I laughed. "I mean, I liked looking at your ass all day because I am a butt guy," he went on, and I smacked him on the chest.

"Troy!" I exclaimed, gripping onto his shirt at his sides. "Look, we'll finish shopping here, and then we'll got back to your place and hang out a little if you know what I mean," I told him, wagging my eyebrows.

He grinned. "Will you wear what you're going to buy?" he asked, and I shrugged while pulling on his arm so we could find Sharpay and Chad. We found them all right, Sharpay looked pale white and was sitting down on a bench. Chad was crouched down in front of her.

"Shar," I said and crouched down in front of her too. Chad moved so he was sitting down next to her. "Are you okay?" I questioned, questioning her more with my eyes.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little light headed, that's all," she replied, and gave me a look.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked, ignoring her look. "Don't lie," I whispered, and felt Troy behind me.

She shrugged. "I don't remember, yesterday morning maybe," she answered honestly.

"Sharpay," I scolded, but before I could drag her ass to the food court and shove food down her throat, she fell forward onto me, unconscious. "Shar!" I exclaimed, moving her so she was on the ground. She lied to me, she told me she stopped throwing up. This is not good. "Sharpay, wake up, please wake up," I pleaded, shaking her, and Chad got on his knees next to me.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" he questioned, worried.

Ryan and Shane ran up next to us. We all came together, in Ryan's SUV. "No, no she's not. Call an ambulance," I ordered, shaking Sharpay some more. I looked up and Ryan and Shane were looking at each other. "Now Ryan!" I yelled, and people started crowding around us.

"Brie, what's happening?" Troy asked, crouching down next to me.

I shook my head. "Pinks, please wake up," I repeated, shaking her shoulder some more. I need her to wake up, she has to be okay, she needs to wake up.

"They're on their way," Ryan informed us, snapping his cell phone shut. "They have an ambulance on call around the mall, they should be here any minute," he added, and was on the ground next to us. "Gabriella, what's going on with my sister?" he asked in a stern voice and I looked up at him with water in my eyes.

"She lied," I told him, and saw two EMT's already making their way through the crowd.

"Make room, please," they said, and we all immediately backed up. "What's wrong with her?" one asked, checking for her pulse.

No one knew besides me. "She's bulimic," I confessed, and ignored my friend's eyes. "She hasn't eaten all day, and she probably threw up what little she has eaten," I told them.

They loaded her onto a stretcher. "Is someone riding with her?" the same one asked.

"I'm her brother," Ryan spoke up, and the medic nodded. Ryan followed and we were close behind. I watched as they put my best friend in the back of the ambulance and stood quietly for a moment as they drove off.

"We need to get to the hospital," I stated, pulling on Troy's sleeve, and Shane and Chad followed.

"I have the keys," Shane said, jumping into the front seat. Chad got in on the passenger side and me and Troy got in the seat right behind them. Shane started driving like a madman, but I didn't care.

"How long have you known?" Chad asked instantly, turning around in his seat.

I shrugged and held my tears inside my eyes. "A while," I answered vaguely. "She promised she'd stop. We talked, and she promised, she's never broken a promise to me. I watched her, I hardly left her side for a while, she looked like she stopped," I told myself more than Chad.

Troy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his chest. "She's going to be okay," he murmured in my ear, and I shook my head and tried to hold back tears.

"I should have told someone," I whispered, still shaking my head. "If I had told someone, maybe she really would have stopped," I said into his shoulder. "This is all my fault," I finished.

"No," Troy disagreed in my ear. "It's not, this isn't your fault, you believed your best friend, there is nothing wrong with that," he argued. I guessed Chad and Shane knew I was blaming myself so they stopped trying to ask me questions.

"Then why is she in the hospital?" I asked, and felt the car stop. I pulled away from Troy, we're here. I was out of the car before anyone else, sprinting for the emergency room door. I exploded into the room, looking around for Ryan, but he was no where to be found.

I felt a hand on my elbow, and it tugged me along. "Third floor, Twin," Shane informed me, and we went for the elevators. "It's this handy thing called a cell phone, Ryan texted me," he explained my unasked question, and we went to the third floor and found Ryan.

"Is she okay?" Chad asked before I could.

Ryan shrugged and stood from his seat. "I don't know, they wheeled her away and told me to wait here," he replied. "They said she isn't in any immediate danger though, and they should have some news soon," he added. "Why don't you tell me how long she's been bulimic?" Ryan questioned, looking at me.

I felt my eyes water again, but didn't let any tears fall. "Since her pool party," I answered. "God, I'm such an idiot. I found out when her and Chad broke up, we were eating, and all of a sudden she went to the bathroom. On the off chance she actually was going to the bathroom, I called Troy, and when I went in I saw her over the toilet with a finger down her throat," I clarified. I felt Troy's hand on my back, and moved away from it. I don't deserve to feel better. My best friend is in a hospital bed because of me. "We talked and she promised she would stop. I thought she stopped, she promised she would," I reiterated. "I wanted to tell someone, I really did, but I believed her, I believed she stopped. She looked and acted like she stopped. She was eating normally, and wasn't going to the bathroom as much. I hardly left her side for a couple days," I went on. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, and Ryan came forward to hug me.

"I'm the only family she has around, I should have noticed," he said in my ear.

"It's because you're the only family around she started," I confessed, and he pulled away. "She loves you, Ry, she really does, but she needs her parents, just like you do, she is just better at hiding it. Aunt Daphne gave Sharpay that bathing suit she wore, and at first, it didn't fit. She called Daphne and she basically called Sharpay fat," I started to tell them, Chad looked just as worried as me and Ryan. "She tried working out, but it didn't work, so she threw up a couple times, and apparently it worked. She kept doing it, especially when Daphne sent her more clothes. She must have stopped at least for a while, she had to, I was always with her. Has Aunt Daphne sent her more clothes, you know other than.." I trailed off as it hit me. "Your parents sent you presents for Christmas. Did Sharpay get any clothes?" I questioned.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, of course, that's all Mom and Dad send her other than jewelry," he answered.

"She must have started up again at Christmas, but I didn't notice because.." I trailed off. Christmas break was my first time with Troy, I was a bit busy. I didn't notice because I was with him. "I just-" I was cut off by a doctor coming over and asking for Ryan.

We all instantly went over. "How's my sister?" Ryan questioned, and the doctor glanced at me, Shane, Chad, and Troy. "They're like family," Ryan informed him, and the doctor nodded.

"Sharpay was severely hydrated from hardly eating or drinking for the past almost forty eight hours. She also had low blood pressure, but she is okay now," he told us, and a wave of relief flowed through me. "We're keeping her over night, and we had to make her eat through a feeding tube. We're lucky this was caught early, some people can keep this a secret for years, now we can get Sharpay the help she needs to make her healthy again," he said.

"When can we see her?" Ryan asked.

"Right now she is connected to the feeding tube, in about ten minutes or so, once we remove it," he answered. "I'll come back when you can, okay?" he told us, and we nodded.

Once he left, Troy hugged me, and I actually hugged him back. "She's okay," Troy whispered in my ear.

I nodded and pulled away, and hugged Chad. "I wanted to tell you," I said as I hugged him.

"I understand," he replied, and I pulled away.

"Shouldn't your parents be here?" I questioned, looking over at Ryan.

"Shar didn't tell you?" he asked, and I shook my head. "A while ago, they gave these forms to Gerry saying that if they were out of town and something happened to us, he would be in charge of what happens to us, so technically they don't have to contact them," he explained. "They called him in the ambulance, he should here any minute."

Seriously? I know Sharpay didn't want me to call Aunt Daphne and tell her how she is feeling, but I can't just stand by like this anymore. She's a parent, she should act like it. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Aunt Daphne's cell phone number.

She picked up on the fifth ring. _"Gabriella, darling, I would love to talk but I am in the mid-" _she started, but I cut her off.

"I don't care, Aunt Daphne, besides you won't be doing much talking," I told her, and she stayed silent. "Do you know where your children are right now?" I asked her, but didn't leave enough time for her to say no. "Of course you don't, because you are not home, you're never home. You're always in Europe, or India, or Africa, doing something that obviously is more important than your son and daughter," I said.

_"I get that you are upset right now, Gabriella, but that does not-" _I cut her off again.

"Yes, it does, Aunt Daphne. Sharpay is in the hospital right now," I informed her. "She's bulimic, she's bulimic because you called her fat," I told her. "You send her a bathing suit, and she calls you to tell you that it is too small and you say 'oh, I thought you were skinny?'" I recited. "Sharpay and Ryan need you, don't you see that? How can you just abandon them like this when you saw first hand what my brothers and I went through when my parents died?" I asked, and ran a hand through my hair while ignoring my friend's stares. "I'm sorry, Aunt Daphne, I'm sorry that every time you look at me you see my mother. I know it hurts you, but take it out on me, not your kids. My brothers go through it everyday, they look at me and see my mom, and I know on some level they don't like it either, but they are still at home, with me. You're a mom, it's time you start acting like one," I finished and hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, Ryan, but I couldn't-" I was stopped by him hugging me again.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear.

Shane was right behind him, hugging me when Ryan pulled away. "We like that you look like Mom, Gabs," he said. "When they first died, yeah it kinda hurt to look at you and see Mom, now we like it. You look and act just like her, don't be sorry about that," he went on. "I should call Drew, you know, tell him where we are," he added, pulling away and taking out his phone, and I nodded.

I looked around and found Chad and Troy sitting in two chairs, talking. Troy must have sensed me staring at him, because he glanced at me and cocked his head in a motion for come here. I'm not sure what to make of the fact that I didn't notice my best friends bulimia. I can't blame it on him, it's not his fault, it's mine. I never even thought that Daphne sending her clothes could make her relapse. So, I walked over to him, and sat in the next seat over.

He slithered his hand through my arms, took one my hands in his, and brought it to his lap. "How are you doin'?" he questioned, leaning more towards me. I shrugged, biting my lip. "You can do better than that," he urged.

"I don't like hospitals," I answered, looking around at the starch white walls, and the sick people walking all around. "Last time I was in one was when I was twelve, when my parents died. I'm not even sure why they were brought here because they died on impact, but still, I don't like hospitals," I explained. "And I don't like that we're here because of me."

"We're not here because of you," Troy insisted, and I avoided looking at him. "Gabriella, you just did what your best friend asked, you didn't know she was still doing it," he told me again.

"I should have told someone, if I had than we could have gotten her help and none of us would be here," I replied.

He squeezed my fingers and I felt one of his fingers curl around my chin so he could make me look at him. "This is not your fault," he repeated.

"I," I started, then removed my eyesight from his. "Then why does it feel like it?" I asked just in time to see the same doctor coming our way.

We all went over to him. "She can have visitors now," he informed us. "She's in room three hundred and eight," he said.

"Gabs, Ryan went to the bathroom, why don't you go see her first?" Shane questioned, and I opened my mouth to speak. "Go on," he told me, and pushed me lightly in the back. Room three zero eight was down the hall a little bit.

I wasn't sure what to expect. I walked in, and found Sharpay in a hospital gown, looking straight at the door. "Brownie," she said with relief in her eyes, and I let the door slam behind me. As soon as the sound echoed throughout the room, I was next to my best friends bed, hugging her like no tomorrow, and she was hugging me back just as fiercely.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," I warned her.

"I won't," she responded. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she apologized as we pulled away. She scooted over on the bed, and patted the free spot, and I slid in so I was laying next to her. "You were right when I first told you about all of this, fuck my mom, she has no right to criticize me when she is half a world away."

"I'm glad you think that because I called her and told her off," I replied. "Why didn't you tell me she sent you clothes for Christmas or that you started again?" I asked her.

She shrugged as best as she could. "I felt ashamed, I just- it was hard to stop the first time, it was hard to eat normally, and when she sent me more clothes I knew it was wrong, but I did it again anyways," she tried to answer. "I can beat this thing, G, we both know I can, and now I can for real," she told me. "Dr. Roberts, he told me about this support group that they have where you go and talk about what you went through, and I think I want to go to it," she confessed.

"You should do whatever you have to to stop this, because you're right, you can beat it," I agreed. "Chad and Ryan were so worried about you, we all were," I informed her. "Of course none of this would have happened if I had just told someone," I mumbled under my breath.

"I should have known you would be blaming yourself," Sharpay commented, and looked straight at me. "This isn't your fault, G, it's partly mine, and it's partly my mom's. You only did what I asked you to," she told me.

I opened my mouth and closed it again. "But if this had been me-" I started, but she cut me off.

"If this had been you I would have kept your promise, too," she said. "I have never broken one of my promises to you, Gab, you didn't feel the need to doubt me. In fact, I'm kind of glad this happened to me in some twisted way," she mentioned. "Now I can get the help I need, and I can get passed it, but it won't help me any if you're blaming yourself," she finished.

I hugged her again. "I love you, S," I whispered in her ear.

"Love you too, G," she responded.

"Gab," I heard someone shaking me later on that night. I must have fallen asleep in the armchair. Sharpay's hospital room ended up having a DVD player, so we put a movie in and hung out. "Babe, visitors have to be out of the building by nine," Troy told me, and I opened my eyes.

I looked over at Sharpay who was sleeping herself, Ryan was in a chair next to the bed, his head on the bed, sleeping too. "But, I," I stopped, I want to stay with Sharpay.

"You can't stay, Brie, only family members can, I know you are family, but you aren't blood related," he answered my unasked question. "Come on, Drew is waiting," he added, helping me up. "Well, you were easier than Chad to get to leave," he commented as we walked down the hall.

We all piled into Drew's car, and left. He dropped off Chad first, then Troy. "Drew, can I stay at Troy's until curfew?" I asked as Troy opened the door to get out of the car.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, and I jumped out of the car behind Troy. "See you later," he said in goodbye, and I smiled slightly before closing the door.

Troy laced his hand with mine as we walked down his driveway, and I leaned onto his arm. "I didn't think you would be staying," he mentioned as we reached his sliding glass doors. "You've been ignoring me since Sharpay fainted at the mall," he clarified, and waited for me to walk in before he did.

"I know," I said, slapping on his lights and turning around to face him. "I'm sorry," I whispered, shifting my eyes to the ground. "I was blaming myself because when we had our first time, it was Christmas break and that was when Sharpay started throwing up again," I explained. "I was so busy, well making love with you, I didn't notice about Sharpay, so I ignored you. It was childish, and I'm sorry," I apologized. "I guess I have been saying that a lot lately, huh?"

Troy walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay," he replied. "But you do see that it isn't your fault that Sharpay is in the hospital, right?" he questioned, and I nodded against his shoulder.

"Yeah, Shar even said she was happy about it because now she can get the help she needs," I replied. "She would have been too stubborn to ask for help on her own," I added. Troy picked me up, and carried me over to his bed. "Babe, I'm not really-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Just because we're in my bed, doesn't mean we have to have sex, you should know that," he told me, and kicked off his shoes. "I wish you could sleep here tonight, though, just so I can make sure you're okay," he added, and I snuggled into his side.

"Me too."

As soon as I stepped off the elevator the next day around noon and saw the back of no other than Daphne Evans, I figured it would be a bad day.

"..just tell me where my daughter is?" I heard her ask the nurse at the desk.

"Aunt Daphne?" Noel asked, walking in front of me and she turned around, showing us her face, and smile.

"Noel! Or is it Cole?" she questioned, and came forward to hug him, and then Shane. "What, I don't get a hug?" she asked me, seeing as I didn't hug her.

"What are you doing here, Aunt Daphne?" I questioned, ignoring her hugging comment.

She straightened out her clothes. "I am here to see my children," she informed me.

"If I hadn't called you yesterday and told you Sharpay was in the hospital, you wouldn't even be here right now," I replied, and Noel said my name as a signal to stop talking, but I didn't care. "No, she wouldn't, and you know it," I told him.

"It's okay, Noel, I deserve it, I have made a few mistakes," Daphne said to him. "But I'm here now, Gab, and I'm going to fix them," she told me. "I may have... issues, but my children are more important than that," she finished.

I laughed in a cruel manner. "Your issue here is me, and I am not leaving my best friend because you don't want to see my face," I responded. "You may have abandoned them, but I won't," I commented.

"Mom?" we heard down the hall, and Ryan was there, looking at us. "Mom!" he said again, only louder, and ran forward with smile on his face to hug her.

"Ducky! Oh, my dashing boy, look how big you are!" she complimented, looking him over. "What room is Sharpay in, I want to see her," she asked.

Ryan grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to Sharpay's room, a wide smile on his face. "Gab, you can't just be mean to Aunt Daphne like that," Noel told me as soon as they were out of sight.

"Yes, I can, it's because of her that Sharpay is even in here!" I replied, anger in my voice. "Do you know how guilty I felt knowing that Sharpay and Ryan's parents aren't home because of me?" I questioned. "And I couldn't do anything about it, I couldn't call and tell them because Sharpay didn't want me to, and now that she is back I'm not just going to be all smiles and laughs that after about four years of hardly seeing her because she finally realized her mistakes."

"That isn't up to you, she may be like family to us and in practically every way she used to be, it's up to Sharpay and Ryan," Shane informed me.

"Whose side are you on, Shane? Ryan and Sharpay have been virtually orphans for the last four years, you saw how much it hurt them, how can you just sit there and act like you didn't care?" I asked.

"I'm on the side that gets my best friend his parents back, which will make them happy again," he replied. "You're pissed, I'm pissed, and on some level they are too, but they can't just not forgive them, they are their parents," he told me.

I kept my mouth shut and sat down in a seat, ignoring both of my brothers. We sat in the chairs outside of Sharpay's room for almost an hour before anyone came out. I hardly spoke. I texted Chad and Kelsi, and Dani. Troy is busy right now, he has a thing that I don't really remember to do with his uncle.

"Uh, Gab, Sharpay wants to see you," Ryan said walking out with Aunt Daphne towards the cafeteria.

I stood and went inside the room. Sharpay looked normal today, not as weak as she did yesterday. She was sitting up right, playing with her fingers. "Hey," I greeted, and sat down at the seat next to her bed.

"So, my parents are coming back," she started, jumping right into it. "Dad is finishing up something in Belgium, but he'll be home within the week, and then they're done with being gone," she explained, and I shook my head while leaning back against the chair. "Gab, don't be like that," she said.

"Be like what? Does everyone forget that she's the reason you started this?" I asked. "Well, I don't, and I'm not going to forgive her that easily," I mentioned.

"Gabriella, for the past three years, especially within the last couple months, I've practically been parentless and while many kids say they would love it, it sucks," she told me. Yeah, tell me about it. "But she's here, and she's sorry, and she wants to make things right again, I can't just say no, she's my mother," she said to me.

I sat up. "But you can't just act like any of this would have happened if she had been acting like a mother," I replied.

Sharpay grabbed one of my hands. "If your mom did something horrible to you, like leaving you like she did, if you could have her back, her and your dad, wouldn't you take it?" she asked.

"It's not the same," I whispered. "I-I, my pa-parents," I stuttered out.

Sharpay squeezed my fingers affectionately. "Your parents left you and your brothers alone suddenly and out of no where, and you are mad at them because of that, I know you are," she told me. "You hate them for leaving you and your brothers alone, but if you could have them back for just one day, I know you would take it," she said. "And so do I, I can't be mad forever, Gabs, I need to forgive her, I need to get past this and to do that I have to work on things with my mom."

I looked up at her. "I get it, I do," I confessed. "You're right, if I could have my parents back for one day, I would do it, and you're not the orphan here, you deserve a chance for your family to be an actual family again," I replied. "And I will forgive Aunt Daphne for doing this to you, just don't expect it to be today or tomorrow, okay?" I asked.

"We," Sharpay corrected. "So we can be a family again, you and your brothers are apart of our family, we all need to be a family again," she explained. "I haven't completely forgiven her yet, either, but she's here and she is willing to try, and if she is willing to try, so am I," she finished.

I nodded slightly. "Me too."

-

Sharpay was allowed to leave the hospital Sunday, and we didn't have school Monday because it was one of those weird days off we occasionally get. Aunt Daphne made her feel right at home, and Uncle Don is due home soon. Sharpay spent all yesterday at meetings. A nutritionist, a therapist, and her group leader. She is working with a nutritionist to get her diet back to normal, and learn how to deal with eating regularly again. She is going to see a therapist to deal with her family issues, and sometimes the whole family will go. She is also going to be joining that bulimia group where people who also suffer from bulimia go to talk, and just help each other. She didn't have to come back to school Tuesday, everyone told her to take a day or two off, but she decided to come back anyways. She wants her life to return to normal.

I walked into the kitchen, hanging up the phone with Sharpay. I know Chad wants to be with her as much as he can today, so I told him that Sharpay and Ryan could pick him up, then Shane, and Troy can drive me to school. I sat down at a stool at the island of the kitchen, pulling my red sweater down to the top of my jean because it was riding up. I'm wearing a red sweater that has a wide neckline, and I have it tilted on the side, so one of my shoulders is showing, along with low riding dark denim jeans, and black boots that have no heels and come to my knees.

"Troy is picking me up today," I told them, taking a plate from Drew.

"I thought Sharpay is going back to school," Johnny said from next to me, eating some eggs.

I nodded, taking a sip of my orange juice. "She is," I replied. "I just- I know Chad has been really worried about her and wants to be around her as much as possible, so they are going to pick him up, then come pick Shane up, leaving no room in the car, and Troy said he would come pick me up, making it so Chad can be with Sharpay," I explained.

"You know, I think that it's really great you're all for Sharpay getting better and stuff, I mean you've been there for her every step of the way," Cole said from the other side of the island.

"She's my best friend," I responded simply. "If I needed help she would be one of the first ones there to help me," I told them.

"You know, Shane told us what you said to Aunt Daphne on the phone Saturday," Drew commented. "Not about her being a bad parent, but about the you looking like mom thing," he clarified.

I stopped mid bite and looked over at Shane who was very interested in his food. "Thanks, Twin," I said sarcastically.

"What? I told them in passing, they were the ones who couldn't stop talking about it after I said it," he defended.

"You really think, or thought, that we hate looking at you?" Noel asked, and I shrugged slightly.

"I don't want to lie," Johnny started from next to me, and I looked over at him. "When they first died, it was hard looking at you because you do look so much like her, I mean in all of the pictures of her as a teenager, it's like you only in the style of clothing back then," he told me. "After a little while though, it got easier, because you do look like mom, you do act like mom, but in a way, we got to hold onto a piece of her. And we got that because of you," he confessed. Who knew Johnny was so deep? "Or something like that."

Cole nodded. "Yeah, just like Shane looks just like Dad, you look like Mom, and well, Mom was beautiful, and so are you," he said. "It's nice looking at you, and seeing her, it helps me keep my memories," he told me. "And when I see Shane I remember the first time I played baseball, Dad taught me," he added.

"You're our baby sister, Gab, we don't hate looking at you, we love it," Drew summed up, and I smiled as they all nodded. "Plus, when you yell at us, it reminds us of Mom, so you can get us afraid pretty quick."

"You shouldn't have told her that," Noel said, throwing something at him.

I heard a motorcycle pull up out front, and Shane's phone buzzed at the same time. "Thanks guys, but school awaits," I told them, hugging them each individually. "Love you, bye," I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the kitchen and ran a hand through my wild hair. "Hey, Shane," I mentioned to get his attention as we walked out the front door. "Thanks," I told him, and he shrugged.

"Like they said, you look like Mom and I look like Dad, they hard a hard time looking at me, I just told them when I felt that way," he responded, and squeezed my forearm lightly.

I walked up to Troy's bike and put my stuff in the metal basket before kissing him gently. "I think Shar is trying to get your attention," he informed me, cocking his head towards Sharpay's car.

She was in the back with the top up, she breathed on the back window, leaving that smokey tint, written inside was 'hi G' in Sharpay's loopy handwriting. I talked to her for twenty minutes this morning. I smiled and waved, and she waved back.

"Let's get to school before I end up riding to school with a guy sitting behind me," Troy said, handing me my helmet, and I just slipped it on without a word.

By lunch I was sick of the staring. Some how word got around that either me or Sharpay is bulimic, the school population isn't exactly sure, but they are all assuming Sharpay because she looks guiltier, if that makes sense. They would look at us, then back to their friends, and back to us, and then debate amongst themselves which one of us it is. It's pissing me off, Sharpay is confident about most things, and she can do something when she puts her mind to it, like getting past her bulimia, but it won't be easy with half the fucking school looking at her.

Troy is on edge himself, he told me. Most of the guys in school are talking about how I could be bulimic, and that is why I look the way I do, you know, fit. They keep talking about it, and while he doesn't care what most people say about him, he hates it when they talk about me. After gym is lunch, and usually I go straight there with Troy, but he stayed behind to talk to his uncle, so I met up with Sharpay at her locker.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this, I mean half the school thinks it's you," Sharpay apologized again, closing her locker.

"I don't care what people think about me," I replied. "Let them think what they want, all I care about is if it's bothering you," I told her. "Is it?" I questioned.

She shrugged. "Normally I don't care, but this is more personal than my clothes. This is a serious problem that I have and I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me a little," she answered honestly. It was then that I saw Heidi and some of the cheerleading squad heading for us. Great, just what both of us need right now. Sharpay looked where I was looking. "Fuck," she said under her breath.

"I should have known," Heidi commented, stopping at us. Yeah, she's hated me since I got together with Troy. "You once said I couldn't look as good as Gabriella, I should have known that you two only are skinny because you throw up all the time," she told us. Oh, so now it's both of us.

My protective best friend side kicked in. "Leave her out of this," I spoke up, stepping in front of Sharpay slightly. "I'm the one who is bulimic, not her," I lied. "So if you are going to spread more rumors, spread the right stuff," I finished.

Heidi opened her mouth to say something, then shut it and quickly walked away, that's weird. It was then that I felt Troy was behind me. "Why did you tell her that?" Sharpay asked, turning to me. "I'm the bulimic one, not you!" she reminded me.

"Shar, I just told her I am bulimic, now the whole school will know before school ends," I replied. "It will take their eyes off you, and they'll all be on me. You just said it was bothering you, situation handled," I told her.

"You told Heidi you are bulimic?" Troy asked, stepping up next to me.

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, but all the eyes shouldn't be on you," she responded.

"I don't care what people think about me, let them look. In a couple weeks it will die down and who knows? Heidi could piss me off so much I punch her and then she'll have to get a new nose job and then they will all talk about that," I joked, and neither Sharpay or Troy laughed. "S, this is going to be hard on you anyways, you don't need the school making it worse, I'm completely fine with the school thinking I'm bulimic, it means you're free to get healthy. It's going to be a long and winding road to get you there, and I'll do anything to make that easier," I told her.

Sharpay hugged me. "Thanks," she whispered in my ear.

"Any time," I replied as she let go and Chad walked up to us. Sharpay and Chad instantly went some where to be alone, and eat her lunch. Her nutritionist is giving her this new diet thing, and she can only eat what the nutritionist says she can right now, at least until she can handle it or something. I don't understand all of it. "Are we going to get lunch?" I asked Troy, putting my full attention on him.

"In a minute," he replied, putting a hand on both of my forearms. "I don't like this, Brie," he informed me. "You don't care what people think about you, but I care when they say the wrong things about you," he told me.

I leaned my body against his and rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "I know you do," I said against his chest. "But I can deal with it, they all will eventually get over it. They have more to worry about than my life," I mentioned.

I felt his breath on my neck. "Yeah, but I still don't like it, and if I get into a couple fights this week, don't be mad at me," he murmured in my ear.

"Just don't do it at school so you won't get in trouble, I need you here," I responded. I can tell him not to get into a fight, but he will anyways.

"What ever you say."

* * *

**Little later than I wanted it, but I like it.**

**Sorry it took so long, I just wanted to get TWAWKI off the ground. Hopefully I can keep up with both. **

**Sorry about the mistakes, I am SOOO tired, I just want to get this out.  
**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	16. From Me To You

**Thanks for the reviews, I wanted more, but a little over twenty isn't horrible. **

**I'm sorry this took so long, I wrote some, only to come back to it the next day and erase it all because I didn't like it. Finally I just kept writing, and here it is.  
**

**Keep reviewing, a little fluff in this one for ya!**

**Review please!

* * *

**

I've got arms that long to hold you,  
And keep you by my side,  
I've got lips that long to kiss you,  
And keep you satisfied.

If there's anything that you want,  
If there's anything I can do,  
Just call on me and I'll send it along,  
With love from me to you

-- From Me To You, by The Beatles

**

* * *

**

"You should start picking me up everyday," I commented as me and Troy walked into school on February thirteenth, a Friday. I moved in front of Troy and started walking backwards with our hands linked. "I mean, Chad likes riding to school with Sharpay, because of everything that's happening with her, and Shane's starting to ride with Johnny more since that way he can pick Dani up on the way to school, and-" I started rambling.

"Babe," Troy cut me off, and I stopped talking, and noticed we were at my locker. "I'd love to pick you up every morning, you didn't need an explanation on why I should," he told me, putting the combination into my locker for me.

I smiled at him. "Sorry, I guess I'm just speaking a lot because I've hardly seen you in the past week or so," I replied, grabbing things from my locker real quick and then Troy shut it for me. "I've been so busy with track conditioning which is finally over, and long scholastic decathlon meetings which are now being shortened, and Sharpay stuff, along with brother things, and well I miss you," I made a really simple sentence way longer than it needed to be.

"I miss you, too," he responded, slipping his arms around my waist and I looped my arms around his neck. "I don't think it's fair that as soon as basketball ends all your things start up," he added, making me smile.

"Well, you're off grounding, so we'll have more time because of that, and we have our date tomorrow," I told him as he rested his forehead on mine, and I let my purse slide off my shoulder and to the ground.

He ran a hand through my hair with a grin on his face. "It wasn't an actual grounding since I left the house anyways," he started, and I rolled my eyes. He got grounded for beating up a couple guys who made fun of me for the whole bulimia rumor which is finally dying down. The guidance counselors were all over my back at first until Sharpay told them it was really her, and that she was getting her own outside help so she didn't need them. "And why do I only get you during our date, we have all day, don't we?" he questioned, his hold on me tightening.

"Well, it's Valentine's Day, and if you forgot I'll kick you're ass, so I have to do some girly things with Sharpay. Also, I'm not allowed to see you at all until our actual date," I answered in a 'duh' voice.

"First of all, I didn't forget, I was the one who asked you out for Valentine's Day because I've seen enough chick shows to know it isn't just a given," he told me, and I smiled. "Plus, I planned a date. Why can't I see you all day was the question, it can't take you that long to get ready?" he asked, running his hands up and down my sides. I'm wearing a black flowy tank top that reaches the top of my blue skinny jeans that have holes in them, and black sandles. I'm also wearing a necklace that has a plain small gold block on it with a lot of beaded bracelets. Troy had a matching necklace to mine, only his is white. We were at the store, and saw them, and they matched so we bought them. It's stupid, but I like wearing it. My hair is up and clipped up, but I left a few tendrils of hair down framing my face.

I sighed. "It's this weird rule me and Sharpay made up when we were nine that you can't see your date until the actual date on Valentine's Day. We were playing a game on Valentine's Day were we made Ryan my date and Shane hers, against their wills of course, but we've stuck to it, and I won't be the one to break it," I explained.

"You dated Ryan?" Troy questioned, and I smiled.

"No, we were just nine and wanted dates for Valentine's Day and the only people around were our brothers, but I couldn't date Shane, so I had to chose Ryan," I answered. "Stop asking questions, final say is you have me as soon as our date, and," I told him, a wide smile on my face. "I told Drew I'm sleeping over Sharpay's when I'm really not," I finished.

He smirked. "I can never really stop asking questions, I'm an inquisitive person," he replied. Um, ignore the whole rest of that, it's okay. "I guess I can't complain about not seeing you all day since I get you all night," he added, and my smile slid back onto my face. "You better go to bed early tonight, babe, because you won't get much sleep tomorrow night," he informed me, and a faint blush crept up on my cheeks. I'm not even sure why I blush anymore, it just happens.

"Don't say a word about it, it'll just get worse," I mumbled about my blushing. Every time I do, he says something that makes them redder, and I hate it.

He grinned. "I was just going to say that I hope you blush tomorrow because it's a huge turn on for me," he insisted, making them darken, pissing me off, and I smacked him on the chest while I pulled out of his grip. "What I had in mind at first was worded way differently, you should thank me because I didn't say that," Troy told me.

"Why do you like seeing me blush so much, anyways?" I asked, tilting my head up towards him. "I mean, why is it this big turn on for you?" I questioned, pulling on his blue t-shirt that bring out his eyes and dark denim jeans along with white converse.

He shrugged and tugged me in for a hug. "I don't know," he said in my ear, and I felt his breath on my neck. "It's just like when you blush it makes you look all innocent, and I like corrupting the innocent," he told me, and I laughed.

"I think you should corrupt me," I agreed, looking up at him, and his eyes were light, meaning he's happy. I love looking into his eyes, they're a beautiful shade of blue and change with his mood. "Especially tomorrow night," I urged, making him grin. "If you say a lot of dirty things to me, I'll blush a whole bunch," I informed him, and he kissed me so I looped my arms around his neck just as the bell rang.

"Not fair," he groaned as it rang. "Come on, Darbus is like PMSing this week and just dying to give me a detention, and I'm determined not to give her the satisfaction," he told me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we made our way to homeroom.

I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked. "Usually I would say it is so sexist just to assume that because a girl is in a bad mood is because of her period, but with Ms. Darbus I think you're right," I commented, and Troy chuckled. "Besides, she'll most likely give you a detention anyways because she always catches us making out in the hall," I mentioned as we walked into the room.

The second we walked in the room the bell rang, but Ms. Darbus didn't say anything about it, and just sat in her huge chair that is on her little stage. I stepped out from under Troy's arm and went to the back of the room to my seat. Once we all settled down a little, she sat up straighter and looked like she was about to cry. Is this some weird acting thing I don't know about?

"As some of you know, a tragic event happened late last night to two of our students here at East High," Ms. Darbus started, and several whispers broke out over the room, and Sharpay looked back at me, but I just shrugged. "It appears that the two girls were out drinking, and were involved in a car accident," she told us. Who? "Amanda Peirce is in critical condition but Heather Varana didn't make it," she confessed, and my eyes went wide.

Heather was on the track on team, and in my gym class earlier this year. She was my friend. We would hang out during track meets and practices, and go out to eat most of the time after. Before Ms. Darbus could go on, the loud speaker came on. _"Will all members of the girl's track team, girl's softball team, and girl's swim team please report the the auditorium, thank you," _Mr. Matsui said and hung up.

I was the only one in the room to get up. As I walked by Troy he gave my hand a light squeeze, and I smiled softly back at him for leaving the room. A couple other girls coming out of their rooms too, and some were crying. I walked to the auditorium alone, thinking. I was hanging out with Heather on Wednesday at conditioning, and we were talking about colleges. Now she won't go, she'll never go to USC like she always wanted to, or hang out with her little sister again, or challenge me to a race during practice that I usually win, and she says that one day she'll win. Now she won't. She won't do anything ever again, just like my parents.

I reached the auditoruim and sat in a seat near the back. Mr. Matsui instantly started speaking. "Now, I've brought you all here because of what happened to Heather Varana last night.." he told us. He went on talking about how this is a hard time for us, because most of us knew her personally and were attached to her. It took nearly two periods, because by the time he let us go, there was only about ten minutes left in second period.

I didn't go straight to my third period and went to Troy's. Instead of waiting outside like I thought I would have to, he was sitting in a chair outside the class, bored out of his mind. "Brie," he said when he saw me, and got up to come over to me. I just wrapped my arms around him, and burrowed into his body. He pulled me over to his chair and sat me down in his lap.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a low voice, burying my head into the crook of his shoulder.

His arms wound tightly around me even more and he kissing my head gently. "I got kicked out of class, but that doesn't matter, I want to know how you're feeling," he replied. "How are you?" he questioned, and I shrugged slightly. "You can do better than that, come on," he insisted, running his hand up and down my back gently.

"I don't know how I'm feeling," I told him, pulling away. "I mean, she was my friend, and I'll miss her. I even felt weird during the talk we had with Mr. Matsui. So many girls were crying, and I was just sitting there feeling like an idiot because I wasn't," I started to tell him, and looked up into his eyes. "But why the hell was she out driving drunk?" I questioned more myself than him. "Truthfully, that kind of pisses me off, because my parents were killed by a drunk driver. Yeah, I know they ran a red light and that was mainly why they.." I trailed off clearing my throat a little. "But the guy who hit them was drunk, and she knows that. She was one of the girls who I'm actually friends with and went to my parents funeral. And she had all these dreams, and a little sister who looked up to her, and now she won't be able to do anything, she's gone, and she's going to stay that way," I rambled on again. "Should I be mad? I can't, that's so wrong, she's dead. I am sad, and," I stopped, looking up at him.

"And?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I was done," I told him, and he smiled softly before hugging me again and I felt his lips brush over my hair.

"You don't have to feel like an idiot because you weren't crying. You're stronger than the girls here, you've been through so much and it takes a lot to make you cry," he started to comfort me, and I nodded against his shoulder. "And I think it's okay that you're mad at her because she was out driving drunk. It's was part of the reason you're parents died, and I bet her family is mad at her for being our drunk, but they won't admit it. Just like you're mad at your dad for running that red light," he told me and I bit my lip while closing my eyes. "You shouldn't be ashamed of your feelings about anything, especially this."

"But I'm sick of being mad at dead people," I whispered, breathing in Troy's scent. "It doesn't help anything, but it never goes away, and I don't like being mad at dead people, it's not fair to them," I said in his ear as the bell rang.

I got off his lap and ran my hand over my face. Troy kissed my forehead and laced one of our hands together. "I wanna talk about this some more," he informed me, and I took in a deep breath.

"I really don't," I confessed honestly.

Ignoring whoever walked by us and said hi to him, Troy wrapped my up in his arms and I buried myself into him like I did earlier. "I'm sorry that all this stuff happens to you. You're parents dying, Heather's death, Sharpay's problems, and even the drama I cause, you don't need any of it," he said to me.

"Hey, the only drama you caused was when we first got together, and I would go through that everyday if that means I get you," I responded, kissing his chest through his shirt. "I can't live without you," I told him, and he held me tighter as we both started to remember that we should probably get to class.

"You're the best thing in my life, everything before you was shit, and if I ever lost you.." he trailed off, and I ran my hand up and down his back.

"It's a good thing you'll never lose me, huh?" I questioned, pulling away and linked my arms through one of his. "Come on, I'm not sure how many more lates we can get third period before we get a detention," I told him, and we started off towards the music room.

The day went on extraordinarily long, and I was seriously considering asking Troy to skip with me, knowing he would. I can't though, because if we do that Drew will definitely get mad, and maybe even ground me from my date tomorrow. Lunch which usually flies by, seemed to take forever.

"I wanna go home," I whined into my arms as Sharpay sat down with her tray of food.

"Here," Sharpay replied, handing me a small bag of chips. "You gotta eat something," she explained with a shrug and opened her Gatorade.

I dropped the chips and pushed them away. "I'm not hungry," I told her, shaking my head.

"Gabriella, you're eating something. I remember when your parents died, you hardly ate for two weeks, you're eating those even if I have to tell on you to Troy and he'll make you," she responded. "Gabs.." Sharpay started but stopped because I shook my head.

"Shar, don't pull the she was your friend speech and I'm sorry that she died, I've heard it like seventy times today," I told her. Sharpay and Heather never really knew each other. "I'm not hungry, I had a big breakfast," I repeated.

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to give you the I'm sorry speech, I know you better than that, and you eat a big breakfast everyday," she reminded me. "Where are the boys anyways?" she questioned, just as Johnny and Shane walked over and sat down next to me. "Do you know were Chad is?" she asked, them, and they shook their heads, so she got up to go find him.

"Guys, I'm fine," I immediately told them. "So you can go back to your table John, and you can go find Dani Shane," I said, wondering where Troy went, and if Sharpay will really tell on me like a five year old.

"Gab," Johnny started, and layed a hand on my arm so I looked over at him. "I know you, and you aren't fine, but you also don't want me to try and help because that will just piss you off," he told me. "I just- if you want to talk or something girly like that, you know I'm here," he said, and I nodded. "Good." He hugged me and with a smile he left.

Shane slid over into the chair next to me. "You aren't going to get rid of me that easily," he informed me and I shook my head while playing with the charm bracelet Troy gave me. "I know you and Heather were friends, and you're obviously not fine because you're not eating," he told me. Ugh, I'll shove something down my throat if it means getting them off my back.

"I know you're there if I want to talk about it, but I don't want to talk about it Shane," I spoke up, looking over at him. "She's dead, and us talking to make me feel better about it won't change it," I reminded him.

Shane scratched his head. "But it'll make me feel better about you," he replied. "Just eat something, and talk to Sharpay, or Troy, even Chad, just someone okay?" he proposed.

I nodded. "I will," I promised, and he left too, just in time for Troy to show up. "Do you all take shifts on seeing me? I can be alone you know, and there are other people in this school who were friends with her, maybe they needed comforted," I told him, and I felt his hand slide onto my knee.

"I'm not good at comforting people," Troy responded, squeezing my knee gently. "Just you," he told me, and with his free hand lifted my chin up so I was looking at him. "You've been quiet all day, and Sharpay told me you're not eating," he stated.

"Oh, my God," I said, annoyed, and grabbed the bag of chips Sharpay got for me and ripped them open before putting a chip in my mouth. "Happy?" I asked after I finished chewing.

He shook his head. "Actually, no," Troy answered, and pulled my chair closer. "You've been in a sad mood all day," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry if that the fact that my friend died last night has put me in a bit of a glum mood," I replied.

"Hey," Troy started to get my attention, and tugged my body to the edge of my seat so I was closer to him. "I didn't know Heather, and although I'm sad she's dead, it doesn't really effect me as much as it does you. But you're allowed to crack a smile once in a while," he told me.

I bit my lip. "It doesn't feel like I can," I responded.

"Okay, let's say something happened to you, which it won't because I won't let it, but if something did, and you were in heaven looking down on all of us. Would you want all of us to be sad, and depressed, and closed off?" he questioned.

I thought about it for a minute. "No," I answered. "I would want you to live your life the best way possible and be happy," I told him.

"You knew Heather pretty well, do you think she would feel the same?" he asked, and I nodded. "Then take your own advice, you're allowed to smile, and be happy you're alive," he informed me.

I leaned forward and rested my forehead on his. "I love you," I whispered, and he smiled.

"I love you, too, now come on, I'm gonna get you some real food."

-

It took forever to fall asleep that night, and if I had known what I was going to dream about, I wouldn't have gone to sleep at all. When my parents died, I always dreamt of their accident. Usually what I dreamt of was way worse than their actual accident, and I would wake up screaming. This dream was different though.

_I was on the road my parents died, I was off to the side, and I saw the light turn red. I tried to close my eyes, but it was like I had no eyelids, so I had to watch. I saw my parents car speeding down the empty road, coming towards the light. Only it wasn't my parents in the car. It was Troy, and it didn't even look like he was driving. He was just sitting there. _

_A black car started coming down the intersection, and the car was swerving. I tried to open my mouth to shout, to yell, anything to get Troy to press the brakes and stop so I wouldn't see him die. My mouth opened but nothing came out. _

_Tears formed in my eyes as I watched Troy speed through the red light, and the two cars collide. It was horrible, parts were flying everywhere, glass broke, the cars flipped around and started rolling around because of the force of the crash. _

_The dam in my eyes broke, and tears violently fell. I ran from my spot over to Troy's car, I got down on my knees on the drivers side because the car was upside down. I saw his face, his bloody face, and his body was immobile. Shouldn't ambulances show up at this point? Like in the movies? I grabbed his shirt and tugged him out. _

_"Troy," I said, my voice finally working. "No, you can't leave me," I told him, pulling his head into my lap, and tried to wake him up. "Please, wake up, I'll do anything, you can't leave me alone," I pleaded, shaking him. "I need you," I whispered in a broken tone, and sobs escaped my throat. "I love you," I told him through the sobs. He was dead. He wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating, he would never sing to me again, or hold me, or tell me he loves me. He wouldn't say how beautiful I am, or kiss me again. I wouldn't be able to tell him to do his homework, or what a great future he has. I won't do anything with him ever again. Just like Heather, and my parents, he's gone._

I shot up in bed, tears streaming down my face and sweat covering my body. I turned my light on and looked at the time. It's four in the morning, and it's Valentine's Day. I felt like I needed to see Troy, talking to him on the phone wouldn't be enough. I got out of bed, changed into a pair of black sweatpants, and one of Troy's red basketball hoodies along with a white tank top underneath.

I turned off the light behind me, grabbed a set of car keys, left a note for Drew telling him I had to do something, and left. I have to see Troy, I need to know he's okay. I took Cole's car, and at that moment I didn't care that Cole might be pissed when he wakes up to find me and his car missing.

Since it was four in the morning, no one was out and it didn't take long at all to get to Troy's house. Remembering to lock the doors behind me, I hurried to the Troy's glass doors and started knocking loudly and insistently until he woke up and opened the door. It only took two or three minutes.

"What?" he asked in a pissy voice as he opened the door and I threw myself at him, hugging him. "Brie?" he questioned, wrapping an arm around me and the other closed and locked his door. "What are you doing here this early? I called you at midnight and said happy Valentine's Day," he reminded me.

I ignored his question and looked him over. "You're okay right, you're not hurt in anyway or bleeding?" I asked, and hugged him again.

"Um, no," he answered, and pushed me away gently so he could look at me. "It's four in the morning, and you're at my house asking _me_ if _I'm_ okay?" he questioned. "Are you okay, did something happen?" he asked, running a hand through my hair. "Were you crying?" he said after a moment of looking over my face.

I shook my head. "No," I lied, laying my hand on his that was cupping my cheek. "I just had to make sure you're okay, that nothing happened to you," I told him.

"You were crying, I'm fine, and something is wrong with you," he stated, pulling me further into his room. He unzipped the hoodie I had on, and I kicked off my shoes as we layed down on his bed. Once we were settled, Troy got up on his elbow so he was towering over me and he pushed some hair out of my face. "What happened that made you cry and come to my house at four in the morning?" he questioned, looking at me with caring eyes. I wish Troy would show everyone else what he shows me, this side of him, the real him. Caring, loving, gentle, everything that he is with me. The only side everyone else sees is the mean, cold, dangerous one.

I shook the thought from my head and intertwined one of my hand with his. "It's nothing really," I assured him, partly lying.

"Nothing really made you cry? I doubt that, does this have to do with Heather?" he asked. I hate when he gets all inquisitive, it's annoying, but he's going to do it until he knows everything he feels he should know.

I shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know, I guess," I answered strangely. "I just, I had this dream, and when I woke up I had to see you," I explained.

"You have to give me more than that, baby, come on," Troy urged, running a hand up and down my side, and eventually dipped his fingers underneath my tank top and made meaningless doodles on my stomach and hip.

I looked up at the ceiling. "When my parents died, I had the same dream for a long time. It was them driving down the road, running a red light and crashing. What I dreamt was horrible and worse than the actual crash, so I woke up screaming. But this dream was different," I told him, still not looking at him. "It wasn't my parents, it was you, and I didn't wake up at the crash. I had to watch it, all of it, and I pulled you away from the car, and you were dead," I informed him, finally connecting our eyes. "I can't lose you Troy, losing my parents destroyed me and my brothers, and Heather dying sucks. If I lost you-" I stopped. "I can't live without you, I won't," I confessed in a whisper.

"Who said you're going to lose me?" he asked, pressing a kiss to my forehead, and I gripped onto his plain white t-shirt. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, ever," he told me.

"You have to promise me, promise me you won't leave me like they did," I demanded. "You-You're my everything, Troy, if you- if something-" I tried to word what I wanted to say right.

Troy silenced me by pulling me into his arms. I buried my head into his chest and listened to his heart beat. "I promise I won't leave you," he said in my ear. "I can't be without you either, Brie, I'm not going anywhere," he murmured. "You're my everything too, and I love you so much. I never thought I would fall in love, do you really think I'm going to give you and the life we're going to have together up by doing something stupid?" he asked rhetorically.

"I love you, too," I said against his chest, breathing easier than I had all morning.

"I know," Troy replied, and layed me back down on my back, and pulled a blanket over me. "Now, go to sleep, and when you wake up I'll be right here," he told me, kissing me gently.

I curled up against him, and took in his scent, letting his breathing lull me to sleep, this one peaceful and calm.

I woke up to the feeling of a warm hand on my back that sent tingles through my body and my heart flutter. I wanted to ignore it, though, I want sleep, but the hand kept slowly moving up and down on my bare back. "Stop," I ordered Troy, was rewarded with a chuckle.

"Don't you like it?" he questioned, kissing the back of my neck.

"Yes, but it's waking me up, not keeping me asleep," I responded, and a hum bubbled out of my throat because I really do like that I woke up this way.

"I would love to let you sleep, Brie, trust me I would, but your cell phone was vibrating, so I threw it across the room. Of course, it landed on the vent, and I can still hear it vibrating, so it's still annoying," he told me.

I scooted my body closer to his warmth. "Why didn't you answer it, then?" I asked, smiling as he kept running his hand up and down my back.

"I'm pretty sure answering your cell phone at eleven in the morning, me being your boyfriend who they don't like much because I am your boyfriend, wouldn't be a good thing," he answered me. "I think me answering your phone is a bad idea because they woke up to find you gone, and if I answer they'll know your with me," he added.

I turned on my side so I was facing him, and saw that his shirt was off. "What a nice view in the morning," I commented, and he grinned. "If they had one guess of where I am right now, it'd be with you," I told him, kissing him quickly. "Morning," I greeted, stretching. While I did that, he started tickling me at my sides, and I pulled the girly thing and squealed.

I trued to push him away, but he just ended up on his knees above me, pinning my hands above my head. "I win," he said, a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes, and tried to wiggle my hands out of his grip. He let them go, and set his hands at my sides. "Are you sure you still want to go out tonight? I mean with Heather, and last night.." he trailed off.

"We are not rescheduling our date, Troy," I replied, pushing on his chest so he fell over, and I straddled his waist like I usually do. "It's our first Valentine's Day," I reminded him.

"I know, I was just asking like a good, caring boyfriend should," he responded. "I want to go out with you tonight, speaking of isn't us being together breaking your little rule?" he asked, tugging at the bottom of my tank top.

I shrugged. "What Sharpay doesn't know won't kill her," I answered. "Besides, I had to see you this morning, fuck the rule," I told him.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you," Troy mentioned, sitting up. "I mean, you're saying all these bad words, leaving the house in the middle of the night, and breaking rules," he listed off.

I smiled and kissed him. "I thought you like corrupting the innocent," I said, looping my arms around his neck.

"I'd corrupt you any day," he replied with a smirk on his face that made me blush. I really hate that. "I love it when you do that," he reiterated, kissing me slowly. He nipped at my lips and coaxed my tongue out of my mouth. I groaned and pushed him away from me so hard he fell back on the bed. "Hey," he protested, sitting up again as I got up off him, and went for the backdoor. I pulled on my Uggs and his red hoodie again, pushing the sleeves up to my elbows.

"No sex until after the date," I stated as he walked towards me, and pinned me against the door. Crap.

"I bet I could talk you into it," he responded, his hands on either side of my neck and his thumbs ran across my cheek.

I bit my lip and tried not to hyperventilate because this situation was getting so intense. "You shouldn't because I want our first Valentine's Day to be perfect," I reminded him. "What would the point of the date be anyways if we have sex now, anyways?" I joked.

Troy grinned. "Presents," he answered.

"Oh, you got me something? I wanna see, I wanna see!" I chanted, looking around the room.

"On second thought," Troy said, pulling me away from the door and opened it.

After a long goodbye, and remembering to grab my cell phone, I finally left to go home and attempt to get Drew to understand why I had to see Troy without him knowing the whole story. At least I left a note.

-

Drew wasn't really that mad, he just wanted to know where I was. After that, I called Sharpay and she came over. We gave each other a little spa day, manicures, pedicures, girly stuff, I painted my nails black. We already went out shopping last week for our outfits, so that was covered. Around five thirty, she left to go home and shower, and I did the same. Sharpay was extra excited because tonight she is having sex with Chad for the first time since they stopped around Christmas. He doesn't know it, though.

Troy will be here at about seven thirty to pick me up, so I took my time getting ready. All my brothers have dates tonight, so they didn't bother me like at all. Drew has dibs the house tonight though, and even asked all of us to sleep over at a friends house, or in Noel and Cole's case at their dates house.

I finished getting ready just in time, at seven fifteen, and almost all my brothers were out of the house by that time, thank God. They wouldn't really like what I am wearing. My outfit consists of a strapless and sleeveless red top that fits me just right, and at the top along with underneath my breast line is a strip of a darker shade of red. Matching the red top is a black skinny pants, and red peep-toes pumps. I put my hair in big, bouncy curls, and made my make up skin tone with my lip gloss clear. I put on the charm bracelet me gave me for Christmas too. I put what I would need on my date in a black clutch, what I would need meaning lip gloss, my cell phone, Troy's present, and some money. I know Troy will pay, but you never know. Since it's February it's warmish out, but it can get a little chilly at night, so I put on a black leather jacket that is made too short so it only come about halfway down my upper body, and to my elbows.

Just as I put my jacket on, the doorbell rang downstairs, and I started for it before Drew answered it. "Bye, Drew have fun tonight, love you!" I called before opened the door and stepping out so he wouldn't see me and pull a big brother and make me change. "Hi," I greeted Troy, gripping my clutch purse in my hand.

Troy just stared at me, wearing gray jeans and a black long sleeved button down shirt, and black sneakers. He scratched the back of his head and smiled. "I need to look up new adjectives," he told me, and I laughed.

"I think that means you think I look good," I replied, and bit my lip.

"You look way better than good, you look beautiful," he responded, taking a step closer to me and held up a single red rose. "It's cheesy, but I what better a day than Valentine's Day to be cheesy?" he asked, giving it to me.

I smiled. "It's adorable," I told him, and kissed him softly.

"Come on, we have somewhere to be," he told me, lacing our hands together and he walked me down to his uncle's truck. He helped me in the passenger side before getting in on his side. Of course, I just slid into the middle and put my purse and rose down on the seat next to me.

Troy started the truck and put an arm around my shoulders. "So, where are we going?" I questioned as he drove down the road and linked my hand with his that was hanging off my shoulder. He's yet to tell me, like normal.

"You'll find out when we get there, won't you?" he replied, squeezing my hand gently. "Brie, you should know better by now that I never tell you where we are going on our important dates," he reminded me.

I pouted and watched where we were going. "It's not fair," I told him. "I love the rose, though, and as soon as I get home I'm going to put it in water and keep it forever and ever," I informed him, and he chuckled.

"That's girly, but I like it," he responded, driving us out of East Albuquerque.

I looked all around us. "If you're kidnapping me, can I at least call Sharpay and tell her I'm sorry for stealing her Britney Spears CD in the eighth grade?" I asked and Troy laughed this time. "I haven't even given it back yet," I added.

"Relax, babe, we're not leaving the state," Troy assured me. "I'm just taking you somewhere you've never been before, and somewhere no one we know will go. I want our first Valentine's Day to be just us," he told me.

"And total strangers," I finished for him. "One day when we have an important date I'm going to plan it and tell you nothing about it," I said, quit trying to figure out where he's taking me. "It's going to piss you off," I sing-songed.

Troy shook his head so his hair wasn't in his face. "I could probably get it out of you, I've told you before, you're more seduceable that I am," he reminded me.

I gave him a fake glare and a comfortable silence fell between us. I just enjoyed being with him on our first Valentine's Day. Suddenly, we turned off into a parking lot of a restaurant I'd never heard of. "We're here," I stated, but it was more of a question in my voice. "Why is it that I've lived here my whole life and you always take me some place I've never been or heard of?" I questioned as he turned the car off.

"I don't know," he answered in a shrug and got out to come over my side and let me out. "I guess I just make your life a little more interesting," he said as he helped me down to the ground.

I smiled and him, and linked our hands together. "You make my life more than a little interesting," I corrected as we walked towards the restaurant that didn't look totally fancy, but it wasn't exactly Applebee's either.

Troy opened the door for me and I walked in first. The restaurant was dimly lit, and intimate. Troy instantly led me over to a table in the corner, and I slid off my jacket while he pulled out a chair for me. "You're lucky that I know the owner," he informed me as he sat down himself.

"You do, do you?" I asked and he nodded. "How?"

"Well, this place doesn't look like this all the time, it looks more fancy tonight because it's Valentine's Day," he told me. "When I first moved here and didn't know Chad yet, I would just drive around a lot. One day I got hungry, came here, and fell in love with the food. I came here a lot, and Desiree noticed me," he explained.

"So, Desiree is the owner?" I guessed. We're sitting at a square table that is the perfect size for two, and Troy's sitting diagonal from me, so it was easy for him to slide his hand into my lap and lace our hands together.

He nodded. "Part, her husband owns it too," he said. "She's kind of mad at me right now, though, I haven't come around much," he added. "And it's your fault," he finished.

I played with his fingers and gasped. "Hey, I don't control what you do, buddy, if you haven't come around here lately it's your fault," I informed him.

"You tell 'em, Hunny," I heard behind me and a rather short women in nice clothing came up to us. She had dark straight hair up in a high pony tail and glasses on. "Troy, long time no see," she said.

Troy smiled at her. It was cute to see him actually smile at someone other than me, Chad, or his uncle. Apparently he can be his true self around this woman. "It hasn't been that long, Desiree," he replied, and she was so short he didn't even need to get up to hug her. "Des, this is my girlfriend, Gabriella. Brie this is Desiree," he introduced us.

"Hi," I greeted, and shook her hand with my free one.

She smiled widely at me. "I can't really blame Troy for not coming around now, can I?" she asked rhetorically, and I laughed lightly. "You are beautiful aren't you?" she said, elbowing Troy in the side, who just shook his head at her antics.

"I tell her everyday," Troy spoke up, squeezing my hand with his. "Where's Ed?" he questioned.

"He's in the back, sweetie," Desiree answered. "We sure have missed you around here," she told him. "This boy used to come here at least three times a week, then all of a sudden he hardly came by to see me, and I was just getting fond of him too," she said to me.

"Really?" I asked, smiling at her. "Why is that, Troy?" I questioned, smiling when he tried to glare at me, but failed.

He shook his head at me this time. "I have a life," he replied, and Des smacked him on the shoulder.

"Life or not you are coming by next week for dinner, and you're bringing this pretty girl with you," she ordered him. "Ed needs your help fixin' up the truck and I would love to get to know Gabriella here," she told him.

He nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, ma'am," he agreed. Desiree is more of like an aunt if you ask me, or a mother type person he never had.

After another minute Desiree took our orders and left our table saying it's Valentine's Day and we should be alone. "Are you ever going to tell me all your secrets?" I asked him, crossing my legs and flipped my hair over my shoulder. "Do you have a twin somewhere? Oh, is he as cute as you?" I questioned.

"No twin, sorry," he responded. "I have to keep something up my sleeve and surprise you once in a while," he told me.

I bit my lip and smiled. "I don't know, I think you surprise me enough," I commented, and a different waitress brought over our drinks. "Like early this morning," I told him once the girl was gone.

"How did I surprise you?" he asked, and I shrugged and sipped my drink.

"I don't know exactly. This morning I was really scared and worried, and you were really good with me," I tried to explain right. "Some guys wouldn't know what to do or freak out, you talked me down," I told him.

"Of course I was good with you, it's you," he replied, scooting his chair closer to me and I did the same. "You needed me, and I love that feeling," he confessed. "No one's ever needed me before."

I leaned forward and kissed his lips. "I'll always need you," I whispered, and he smiled. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you, too." We spent the next hour and a half at Desiree's, which is the name of the restaurant too. The food is amazing, and the dessert was even better. We did the cute couply thing and fed it to each other. Troy also kept saying the cheesiest lines, making me laugh. With a goodbye to Desiree and Ed, and a promise he'll bring me back next week, we were gone.

I didn't put my coat back on because I was perfectly warm with Troy next to me in the car, and his arm around my shoulders again. "So on the whole Valentine's Day date, you get an A," I informed him as he drove me to wherever the next part of our date is.

"It's my first Valentine's Day with a girl, so getting an A right out of the gate is good," he replied, pulling over on the side of the road. I recognized this place, where he took me for our first date. He walked around to help me get out again. "You don't need your jacket, just yourself," he told me, putting my clutch and leather jacket in the truck and led me out.

"I really wish you would tell me when we're going to make a trek into the woods, I always wear heels!" I exclaimed as we started down the dirt path that leads to a grassy clearing.

Troy stopped, and picked me up bridal style. "If I had told you, you probably wouldn't have worn this sexy outfit because according to Sharpay no other shoe in the world would go with this outfit, so I didn't tell you, thank God," he responded, walking with me in his arms.

"It's weird you know Sharpay so well," I mentioned, laying my head on his shoulder. When we got to the clearing I found that he had two blankets out, and a pile of wood in a small ditch. He set me down on the blankets, and I slipped off my heels. As I was doing that I heard the sound of a match being lit, and all of a sudden there was a small fire in front of me. "Aw, Troy, that's so romantic," I cooed, and he sat down on one of the blankets and tugged on my hand so I would sit too.

"This is my only A, I want to keep it that way," he replied, kissing me. While he did kiss me, he pulled a the thinner blanket over me so I was really warm. I started to lean back, and brought him with me. My hand came around the back of his neck so he would stay close to me and he layed his body on mine.

When we needed air, he pulled his lips from mine and started kissing down my neck slowly, taking his time. "Troy?" I questioned in a shaky breath because my voice didn't exactly work at the moment. "Are we going to have sex in the middle of the woods?" I asked, and he brought his lips back up to mine.

"We'll do whatever you want," he answered in between kisses and I smiled.

"While the fire and the fact that isn't Valentine's Day is really romantic, it's February, and being naked isn't exactly appealing right now," I told him, and he grinned at my wording. "If you do this in the middle of summer, I'm there," I finished and he laughed.

"I'm holding you to that," he informed me, and we sat up again, this time I sat in the middle of the his legs, and his arms wrapped around my middle as we watched the fire.

I nestled back against him and doodled on his hands with my finger. "When we do have sex here during the summer, bring an ax or something, because when two teenagers have sex in the middle of woods it's usually when Jason strikes with his machete," I told him.

"You really have to stop watching scary movies," Troy replied. "I remember when Chad made us watch _Psycho, _were afraid to shower for a week. You only took bathes," he reminded me. "I liked the way I got you to start showering again," he commented, and I hoped he didn't see my cheeks stain pink in a blush.

I went quiet and heard him chuckle in my head, meaning he saw the blush. "Shut up," I mumbled, and his head dipped to my shoulder and he started kissing it. Mm, one of the good things about this top. "Best date ever," I commented as I tilted my head away from him so he had more room to explore my neck.

"It's not over yet," he informed me, and I turned slightly so I was facing him and pressed my lips against his, my hand coming to the back of his neck. The kiss started out slow, but soon turned heated when he slipped his tongue into my mouth and massaged it with his, and I ended up switching positions so I was straddling him. "Weren't you the one who said no sex in the woods?" Troy asked, pulling away panting. "Not that I am not loving this, but this wasn't what I meant either," he told me.

I moved my own lips down his neck. "I don't know, I like it," I said against his neck, and sucked on his pulse point, making him moan.

"Babe, I'm serious," he insisted, and I pulled my lips away from his neck.

I ran my hands down his chest and smiled at him. "Any other guy would have just had sex with me right now," I told him.

"I'm not every other guy," he replied, and reached for something hidden beneath the corner of the blanket, and produced what is needs for S'mores.

"Oh, my God," I said in a squeal, opening the marshmallows and moved so I was back in between his legs. S'mores are easily the greatest thing in the world according to me. "I love you," I told him, and he handed me a really thin metal stick to put my marshmallow on.

He layed his hands on mine so we held the stick together. "I know it's not exactly romantic, but you love S'mores," he murmured in my ear.

I leaned my head back and kissed the underside of his jaw. "I love it," I assured him. "I can make you the perfect S'more," I gloated, turning the stick.

"I know, you have been able to do it since you were ten and your dad taught you," Troy agreed.

I was silent for a moment. "You remember when I told you that?" I questioned in a small voice.

His hands slid off mind and around my middle so he was hugging me and his mouth was at my ear. "I remember everything you say," he told me, and all of a sudden there was box in my face. "From me to you. Happy Valentine's Day, babe," he said, and kissed my cheek.

I set the metal stick down. I can make the perfect S'more in a minute. It was a jewelry box. I opened it and found a silver necklace that had a heart locket hanging off it. "It's beautiful, Troy," I whispered, and opened the locket. Inside were two small pictures, one on either side. One of me and him, sitting much like we are now, on the ground and I'm in the middle of his legs, and we're both smiling. The other side was one of my parents in the same position, they looked young, from their college days at Stanford, they were smiling too.

"Shane got me the picture for it," Troy said in my ear. "You do look almost exactly like your mom," he added. "But your nose-" I cut him off.

"My nose is my dad's," I finished, and turned my head to him. "I love it, it's perfect," I told him, and he took it out of my hands and put it around my neck. I burrowed myself back against him. "Thank you," I said, kissing his chest.

His arms wound tightly around me. "I don't think it's fair," Troy murmured. "You had these great parents who were there for you, and loved you, and they died. My parents suck, and weren't there for me, and obviously didn't love me enough if at all to be good parents, and they're still around. I mean, one's in jail, and the other is an addict," he explained. "I would easily erase my parents if it meant I could bring back yours," he told me.

One tear slid down my cheek, but Troy didn't see it, I didn't let him, and I just hugged him tighter. He's perfect, and I really can never lose him.

* * *

**Finally, and I actually like it.**

**Review please. I'll update as soon as I can!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	17. In My Life

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'll be in the 600's with this one hopefully!**

**I hope you all are reading The World As We Know It too!**

**Review please.

* * *

**

In my life I love you more.  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before,  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more

-- In My Life, by The Beatles

The lyrics relate, just now in the way I used the title, if that makes sense

* * *

I walked into Troy's house on Sunday afternoon of March sixteenth, and found him sleeping still even though it's two in the afternoon. Boys, ya know? I spent the night at Sharpay's, well part of the night, and ate breakfast with her, and on her way to Chad's she dropped me off. I put my purse down on the couch and walked over to the bed to wake him up. I climbed on the bed, and layed down next to him, about to do something to wake him, when he spoke in his sleep.

"No," he said softly, turning his head. At first I thought he was talking to me, but his eyes stayed closed, and I saw them roll under his eyelids. "Dad, stop," he mumbled, and my eyes widened. He's having a nightmare. "Mom, please," he pleaded for something, and I was about to wake him nicely, when he said my name. "Brie, help," he muttered, and I didn't stop this time, I ran my hands through his hair, and kissed his cheek.

"Troy," I said, and shook his shoulder a little before kissing him closer to his mouth this time. "Baby, come on, wake up," I spoke up louder, and his eyes slowly opened then he looked over at me. "Hey," I greeted lowly, a smile on my face. He looked confused. "Are you okay?" I questioned, slipping a hand underneath his blankets to lightly run my hand up and down his chest.

He sat up a little and cocked his head to the side. "What are you doing here?" he asked in return, and I sat up all the way.

"We have a lunch date, remember?" I questioned, threading my fingers into his hair. "It's two, I came over and found you sleeping," I informed him.

He sat up too and rubbed his face. "Yeah, Chad was here last night, we played video games until late, I guess I slept in," he explained, and I kissed him gently.

"What were you dreaming about?" I wondered aloud with curious eyes, and Troy didn't answer. "You were talking in your sleep when I got here," I said and he blinked."Do you remember?"

"No," he answered, but I didn't believe him. "You're right, though, we do have plans, so I'm going to go get in the shower," he told me, and pulled his blankets off of him.

"Hey," I cut in, and held him back. "You know you can talk to me right?" I asked, and kissed his hand that I was holding. "About anything," I clarified, and he nodded, his hair covering his eyes as he did.

He leaned forward and kissed me. "I know," he assured me, his hand slid up my leg that is covered by dark denim low ridding jeans with a white tank top and a thin black hoodie that stops half way down my stomach, and is left open. The black hoodie forms a gold heart when you zip if up, and I'm wearing black boots that I have my jeans tucked into with my hair left down and curly.

"Then tell me what you were dreaming about," I replied, and he got off the bed. That's not a good sign.

"I don't remember, so don't worry about it, I'm gonna shower," he told me and went up the steps, I just sighed and fell back on the bed.

Forty five minutes found me and Troy at a diner in town, sitting in a booth on the same side with his arm around my shoulders. "You're an idiot," I stated, sipping my drink, and turned my body so I was leaning against the wall, and my feet were in Troy's lap.

"You have your opinion and I have mine," Troy replied as his hand slid onto my shin. "Babe, stop looking at me like that," he added after a minute of me staring at me him. "I don't remember what I was dreaming about," he lied.

I nodded sarcastically. "Yes, you do, and you know I know you do, you just don't want to talk about it," I told him, and he let his head fall back with annoyance. "You were mumbling about your dad and mom, and then you asked me to help you," I informed him, and he started swirling the ice in his drink around. "And I want to, so tell me what happened," I ordered.

"Well, apparently it was about my parents, that's it," he replied, his eyes flicking over to me. "It happens sometimes when you were abused as a kid, you know, you have nightmares about it," he told me, and anger drained from my body as I took his hand in mine.

I scooted me body forward a little and set my chin on his shoulder and kissed his jaw. "I'm sorry I'm pushing," I apologized softly and nuzzled my nose against his neck. "You just don't talk about your parents much, and I can see why, but if you want to talk about them, rant or vent about them, I'm here," I whispered against his skin.

"I don't like to talk about them," he told me and squeezed my hand gently. "It's not exactly good memories, and if I have my way, I'll never have to see them again," he said, clearing his throat.

My free hand started to run up and down his back. "You just sounded so.. weak," I responded. "I've never heard you speak like that, and when you asked for my help.." I trailed off. "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again, you didn't deserve to grow up the way you did," I told him. "But your parents did one good thing," I added.

Troy scoffed. "Yeah, what?" he asked, looking over at me.

"They made you," I answered. "You're the love of my life, and everything to me, so they did one thing right, they made you. I just wish your uncle got you out of there sooner," I said. Troy opened his mouth to speak just as the waitress came with our food, and my phone went off. "It's Drew," I told him, and opened the phone. "Hey," I greeted, righting myself in the booth so I could eat easier.

_"Hey, look, I need to ask you something. I should have waited until you got home, but I didn't," _he told me.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Okay, ask away," I replied, eating one of my fries.

_"Well, Shane and Johnny are home, and I know you guys usually stay home from school on.. tomorrow, but they just told me they're going," _Drew started, and I swallowed my food loudly. I don't want to talk about tomorrow. March seventeenth, the day my parents died. _"And it's fine if you stay home, you know that, but are you staying home or going?" _he asked.

I scratched my head. "Uh, I'm doing what I normally do," I answered since Troy is right next to me. "Drew, I'm eating, so I'll just talk to you when I get home," I added, and hung up. I don't know if Troy remembers what tomorrow is, I've told him, right around when we got together, but I don't know if they remember. If he does, he doesn't act like it, which I actually like. I don't like people coddling me, or looking at me like the little orphan girl, a look I've never got from Troy and I'm happy I haven't.

"What's going on?" Troy asked after eating some of his burger, and I cleared my throat.

"Nothing, he just had a question on what I want for dinner," I lied. I really don't want tomorrow to come.

-

I didn't tell Troy I was staying home from school, just that today I would find my own ride and end never showing up. Sharpay will tell him if he doesn't know. I'm not mad at him if he forgot, it's not exactly something I talk about a lot, I mentioned it once, that's it. I talk about my parents to him, yeah, but not about the day or the accident itself.

Today, I just lay in bed, and remember. I watch home videos, go through old presents they gave me when I was little, look at old pictures. I don't even talk to my brothers, and they don't really talk at all to me. We all just go off into our own little worlds today, and I like it that way. It was a little before nine when there was a knock on my bedroom door, I paused the video I was watching, and looked at the door strangely. Someone knocked again, and I got up to go over to it. I pulled back the curtain little then opened it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Troy who just walked right in, and slipped off his leather jacket on the way.

He turned to as he threw his jacket on my arm chair. "You didn't come to school, so I skipped out after homeroom, and came over," he answered, stepping closer to me and I closed the door.

"Troy," I started, but didn't finish.

"I know what today is, Brie, I'm not stupid, I just didn't know what to expect," he confessed, and I bit my lip. "I know that you didn't tell me you were staying home for a reason, and if because of that you don't want me here, I'll leave," he told me. "But if you want me here, I'll stay," he finished.

I nodded and just hugged him, his arms wrapped around me, making me feel protected. "I'm glad you came," I informed him, and he kissed my temple. "I thought you forgot, and I wasn't mad, but you remembered," I started to ramble.

"Of course I did," he murmured in my ear, and I pulled away slightly.

"Come on," I whispered, and walked back over to my bed with him following. I sat in the middle of the bed, in between his legs, and played with the remote in my legs. "When me and Shane were born, and all my brothers really, my dad filmed it, and he did that as we grew up, keeping a tape for each of us, well twins got the same," I explained to him, and he nodded. "You wanna watch mine with me?" I questioned.

"I'll do anything you want me to," he answered, and kissed my forehead.

I nodded and turned so my back was leaning against his front. "Luckily for you, I already watched me and Shane's birth, and our first steps," I informed him, and pressed the play button for the VCR so it went on.

_"I'm Shane," a little Shane said on the t.v. __"And this is my sister Gabriella," he added, pointing over at me._

_I looked mad about that. __"I can say my own name, Shane!" I exclaimed, pushing him. __"I'm Gabriella," I introduced myself._

_"Gabi, don't push your brother," my dad said from behind the camera I pouted and nodded._

"You're so cute," Troy told me, and I smiled slightly.

_"Okay guys, what is so important about today?" my dad asked us._

_Shane and I smiled widely. __"We're starting kindergarten!" I yelled excitedly. __"We get to go to school like the rest of my brothers!" I told my dad._

_"They're my brothers too!" Shane informed us. __"I'm gonna be just like Drew!" he said happily._

_You could hear my mom laughing in the background. __"How old are you two?" my mom questioned, and my dad flashed the camera to her._

_"Five!" we both shouted, clearly proud, we even held up our hands showing five fingers._

_"And who is that, over there?" my dad asked, and you saw him point towards the couch._

_Shane and I both took off in a run for our mother, and pounced on her, making her laugh. __"This is Mommy!" I told the camera, hugging her tightly._

_Shane nodded. __"She's the best," he added._

_"Oh, I'm going to hate leaving my babies at school," my mom said to my dad, and hugged me and Shane tightly._

_My bottom lip stuck out. "__You are leaving us?" I asked her, looking up at her face._

_She gave me a wide smile. "__Only for a little while, sweetie, like pre-school, remember?" she asked, and I shook my head._

_"I don't want you to go," Shane told her, hugging her again, and so did I._

_"I don't want to go to kindergarten anymore," I agreed with a nod._

_Our mom looked down at us. __"You guys loved pre-school, and I'm sure you'll love kindergarten, once you see all your friends you'll forget about me," she assured us, and we shook our heads in disagreement. __"I'll never leave you guys forever, I'll always be with you," she told us._

_"Promise?" Shane and I asked in unison like twins do._

_She laughed and nodded. "__I promise," she said._

_"Okay, kids, we're running late," my dad announced, and the camera turned dark. _

I paused the movie and turned my torso so I was looking at Troy and he pushed hair behind my ear. "She broke her promise," I whispered to him, and he rested his forehead against mine.

"No, she didn't," Troy argued, and I just closed my eyes. "She'll always be with you, Brie, they both will, you have to stop being mad at them for dying," he told me, and I shook my head slightly. "No, baby, you do," he reiterated.

I opened my eyes and looked into his. "I can't, they just left, I didn't get to say goodbye, or tell them how much I love them, or how much me and my brothers will miss them, they were supposed to be home, and they weren't. We just got a phone call, one phone call that told us we're orphans, and it's not fair."

"Do you really think they wanted to leave you and your brothers or something?" Troy questioned in a low voice. "They didn't, they wanted to be with you and your brothers, they wanted to finish raising you, and see you grow up, get into college, get married, and have kids, they wanted all of it," he assured me. "Some things just don't happen the way you want them to," he finished in a sad voice.

"I don't know how to stop being mad," I told Troy, blinking away tears in my eyes. I'm not going to cry. "I'm mad at them for not being there, for not being there when I got my period, or when I turned thirteen, or when I got asked on my first date, and they weren't there to yell at Johnny when he punched the guy," I listed off, and Troy smiled faintly. "They weren't there for all the Thanksgivings, and Christmases, and Easters, or to see me fall in love with you."

Troy's hand cupped my cheek, and I leaned into it. "It's not their fault, though, they didn't ask to get hit by a car and die," he reminded me.

I nodded and a tear fell from my eye, and Troy instantly wiped it away. "But my dad ran that red light, if he hadn't they would be here," I confessed, feeling extremely guilty for blaming my father.

Troy pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into his shoulder, actually crying. For a minute or two, he just held me and tried to comfort me, and it worked. It slowed my tears, but I kept my face against his shoulder, and my body pressed against his. "They still didn't ask for it, Brie," he insisted. "They still didn't want to leave you and your brothers. And yeah, running that red light is stupid, but you have told me yourself, they were running late."

I nodded just as my door opened, and we both looked over to see Drew. "Drew, he-" I tried to say but Drew shook his head.

"It's alright, just don't.. do anything," he told me. "I just came up to see if you're okay, you okay?" he asked, and I wiped my eyes.

I leaned back against Troy more, and his hold on me tightened. "I will be," I answered, and he nodded before closing the door. My eyes flicked back to Troy. "I'm sorry I come with so much emotional baggage," I whispered.

"Yeah, and like I don't?" he questioned, kissing my temple. "Brie, truthfully, I love you so much, and I want nothing more than to help you, and even though my parents aren't around, it's not the same for me. I don't mind that my parents are gone, I have a better life this way, it's not the same with you, so I don't know how you feel. I can't make this better, or make you feel better about all of this, and I'm sorry about that," he apologized, and I saw that he meant it. Troy doesn't say sorry often, in fact he's told me he's only really said it to me.

"Don't be sorry, Troy," I replied. "You are making me feel better, but you're right, you can't make this situation better, my parents will always be dead no matter what you or me say. Just listening helps, you holding me helps, you help," I assured him.

He nodded, but I knew he really didn't accept it. "Whatever you say," Troy said.

I took in a deep breath. "Will you take me somewhere?" I asked, getting up and out of his arms.

"Anywhere, but you're serious?" he replied, scooting to the edge of the bed.

I nodded while changing into a dark gray velvety sweat suit with a white tank top and my black boots from yesterday. "Yeah, come on," I urged, grabbing his hand to pull him out my bedroom door. He picked up his leather jacket on the way out.

I told Drew I was going out with Troy, and would be back in a little while, and told Troy to take me to the cemetery. He probably knew why, and he didn't say a word as he just started his bike and we took off.

Once we got there, I led Troy over to my parents graves, somewhere I've never taken him before. "I haven't been here in while," I confessed not only to him, but to my parents. "I know this is weird, Troy, but just go along with me here, okay?" I asked, and he nodded squeezing my hand.

"It's not weird, you don't have to feel self conscious 'cause of me, Brie, you know that," he replied, and I nodded myself.

"These are my parents, Edward and Marie," I introduced. "I should have done this a long time ago, but Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Troy," I finished. "He makes me really happy," I told them, and looked over at Troy, who gave me a reassuring smile. "And I hope, looking down on me, you're happy for me. I remember when I was little, you always said I'd marry Ryan and Sharpay would marry Shane, but come on, get real," I went on, and heard Troy's chuckle. "He's perfect," I went on, looking back at Troy, and linked our free hands together so both of our hands were intertwined. "He doesn't think so, because he has this whole self hating thing going on at times, but he is. He's my everything, and I know a lot of teenagers say that they are in love, but I mean it, and you know I do," I told my parents, but looked into Troy's eyes. "And I really hate that he never got to meet you."

Troy rolled his lips together quickly. "This is kind of awkward because I've never talked to dead people before, but I'll take a whack at it," he started, and I smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Montez, I love your daughter more than life itself, and I'll always put her needs in front of mine," he confessed to them, but looked into my eyes. "I would never leave her, or purposely hurt her, she makes me feel like I can be somebody in my life," he went on. "I can't be without her, because then I know I would turn back into who I used to be, and who I used to be.." he trailed off, squeezing my hands. "I really can't be without her, because I promised her I'd never leave her, and I don't break my promises, not to her," he assured them. "And she doesn't know this, but sometimes I wonder if you'd accept me as her boyfriend because I know she can do better," he finished.

"There is nothing better than you," I immediately told him, taking a step closer. "They would accept you because I'm in love with you, well my mom would, my dad was a little hesitant of any boys around me other than my brothers. He didn't even want Ryan around me much," I informed him, and Troy chuckled softly. "I was his little girl, being protective is part of the territory," I added. "Now that they know you, I have to talk to them," I said, and turned back towards them.

I felt Troy's hands on my shoulders to comfort me, and give me strength.

"I've been mad at you for five years," I started, resting my hands on Troy's. "And I'm tired of it. I don't like being mad at you, I don't like blaming you, dad," I told him. "Blaming you doesn't help anything, either way you're still gone. You both are. You won't be at my graduation, or see me go to college, or give me away on my wedding day, or hold your grandchildren," I listed off. "I can't be mad at you for leaving me and Drew and Cole and Noel, and Johnny and Shane alone. Because honestly, we weren't alone, we had each other, and our friends, and family, but that doesn't replace you, at all. You made sure we would be okay, you made sure we were financially stable, and in the end, we even ended up together. I should thank you for that, so thank you. I'll always miss you, and love you, and finally, I forgive you," I said in a breath. "You didn't want to leave us alone, you wanted to be there, dying wasn't a choice. It just happened, and now I feel like I can finally.. move on," I tried to work it right. "I can finally talk about you more without feeling horrible inside, I can finally be happy with my life, because even though you aren't here in person to witness it, you're still here, in my heart," I told them. "I have the best over protective brothers, a loving boyfriend, an awesome best friend, and great friends, I should be thankful for that," I finished.

I stopped talking, signifying I was done, and Troy hugged me from behind. "I'm proud of you," he murmured in my ear, and I turned around to face him. "I love you," he whispered.

I smiled and nodded. "I love you, too," I replied, and kissed him before hugging him, feeling at peace inside.

By the time I got back home, school was out, and Troy needed to go home real quick to talk to his uncle about skipping out of school. I walked into the house alone, and found all my brothers in the living room, lounging around.

"Hey," I greeted with a small smile and sat down on the couch in between Cole and Noel.

"Hey, little sis," Johnny replied. "It was a nice disappearing act your boyfriend pulled today," he mentioned, and I nodded slightly, sliding down in my seat and rested my head on Cole's shoulder while my feet ended up sprawled across Noel's lap. I was surprised they didn't protest.

I took in a deep breath. "Yeah, he didn't want me to be alone today," I informed him, but knew all my brothers wanted to know. "We talked, and hung out, and he went home to see how pissed Jack is about him cutting school," I added.

"Where did you go?" Shane asked, I had a feeling he knew, especially since he's my twin, but he asked anyways.

I shrugged a little. "I took him to meet Mom and Dad, are you all done questioning me now?" I wondered.

"It's fine, Gabs, you know that, it's just awkward," Noel spoke up, and I looked over at him. "Until today, you all usually stayed home, and we all just did our own thing, and now you're taking your boyfriend to the cemetery, and Shane and Johnny are going to school," he explained. "It's just.. different," he finished.

"Yeah, school was kind of awkward, too," Johnny agreed with a nod of his head. "Most people didn't remember, but a couple kids did, and they just kind of stared, it was hard to act normal," he told us. "I was starting to wish I had stayed home today," he added.

Drew slapped him on the shoulder in brotherly way. "I remember the first year anniversary of it, none of you would leave your rooms, not matter how hard I tried to get you out. And now you're all going to school, or hanging out with your boyfriend," he said the last one while looking at me. "Pretty soon none of you will need me anymore.." Drew droned on, and Cole threw a pillow at him.

"Don't get all mushy, Drew," Shane told him.

I nodded. "Yeah, who else is going to yell at me for missing curfew?" I asked, and he laughed lightly. "Look, it's not my fault every time eleven rolls around I'm busy," I told them.

A pillow came flying my way and my face caught it. "Ewe, I do not need to be hearing about you and Biker Boy getting frisky," Johnny informed me, and I laughed.

"Yeah, well, no matter how much I love Biker Boy, or hang out with my friends, I'm always going to need you guys," I confessed, and Noel and Cole said 'awww' together like twins do. "Shut up," I ordered, and all my brothers laughed. "I am trying to have a real sibling moment with you all, and you go and act like boys," I said with a shake of my head.

"We are boys," Shane replied, and I stuck my tongue out at him. "But you're right Twin, you guys are stuck with us for life," he agreed. "And I vote on Gabi making dinner tonight," he proposed, and all my brothers nodded.

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed. "Bu- It's not my turn!" I insisted.

Drew shrugged. "Majority rules, Sissy, sorry," he replied.

"Fine, but when you're all eating burnt toast and something else nasty, don't complain to me," I told them before getting up and stomping towards the kitchen.

A little over an hour later, I was boiling noodles, and had spaghetti sauce on the stove, I had also yet to burn anything, a personal best for me, when Drew walked in. "Nice job, Gab, you haven't ruined dinner yet," he joked, and I glared.

"If you want to be able to reproduce at some point, I would stay over there," I warned him, and he stuck his hands up in surrender.

He smiled at me and sat down on a stool. "I just came in here to tell you something," he informed me, and I nodded while stirring the spaghetti sauce. "Remember in December when you told me you love Troy?" he questioned, and I turned around and nodded again. "Honestly, back then, I really didn't believe you, but I accepted it because I know you," he told me. "But I thought you should know that I believe you now," he confessed.

I smiled and walked over to the island. "It only took you how many months?" I asked, and laughed.

"I'm serious, Gabriella, lately I've been noticing how different you're acting," he told me. "It's not bad, it's good. You smile more, you laugh a lot, and you don't know this, but ever since Mom and Dad died, sometimes you got this look where you just stared off into space and I knew you were thinking about them, and it always mad you sad. You haven't had that look in a while, and I know it's because of him, he makes you happy," he said.

I nodded. "He does," I agreed.

He squinted his eyes at me. "Are you.. have you two.." he tried, and failed to ask me if I am still a virgin. "Are you putting those pills to use yet?" he asked. I hesitated. "Gabi," he whined, his head falling to the counter tiles.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I got them for a reason, you know," I reminded him, and he just groaned. "Don't tell them please," I pleaded, meaning our brothers.

"Does Shane know?" he questioned, and I nodded. "You told Shane!?" he exclaimed.

"Sh!" I urged. "No, I didn't tell him, he figured it out, it's like frickin' twin telepathy," I answered. Actually, Ryan helped him out. "And Drew, let me tell you, I really don't want to talk about this with you," I told him.

He scoffed. "And you think I want to know my little sister is, oh ewe," he commented, running a hand down his face. "I won't tell them, but just don't do anything stupid, okay?" he told me, and I nodded. "Besides, I promised Lacy if I found out I wouldn't kick Troy's ass or tell them, women, ya know?" he asked. "Always look out for their own," he mumbled on his way out the kitchen.

I nodded and made a mental note to call Lacy later and thank her.

-

I walked into Troy's house the following Saturday afternoon, wearing cut off jean short shorts and a white tank top, along with black aviator glasses that were once Troy's, and finished it off with white flip flops. "Troy!" I called into the basement, walking further into his room.

He walked out of his dark room, a camera in hand, and pointed it at me before a clicking sound was heard. "Hey," he greeted, holding the camera up to his face to take better pictures of me. I'm used to his spur of the moment photo shoots, so I really didn't care. "What's up?" he asked as I walked closer to him. He pulled the aviators off my face, and put them in my hair, wanting me to look that way for the picture, apparently.

"I need you," I informed him, putting my hand up to the camera lens. He raised an eyebrow and put the camera down on his dresser. "How much do you love me?" I questioned, and he just grabbed the back of my thighs to pick me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on loosely, he won't let me fall.

"What do you want?" he asked, and I grinned.

"Okay, so this morning Sharpay just had to drag me out of bed for this five in the morning sale, and I had to take Cole's car. On the way home is it started coughing at me, and when we got back to my house is magically turned off, and when you try and turn it on now, it wheezes. After World War Three at my house between me and Cole fighting about who should pay to fix it, Drew said I had to because it broke down while I had it," I explained to Troy. "I don't want to spend my hard earned allowance money on it, so it got me thinking. I know a sexy mechanic who can fix cares, and he'll do it for free," I informed him, and he nodded. "Troy, will you fix my brother's car?" I pleaded, sticking my bottom lip out.

He pretended to think about it. "And what do I get out of it?" he questioned.

"Mm, a girlfriend who thinks her boyfriend looks really sexy when he is fixing cars, and," I answered. "That same girlfriend who can sleep over her boyfriend's house because it's a Saturday," I finished. "Please," I added with a pout.

He sighed. "Do you have tools at your house?" he asked, and I nodded with a smile.

"All this hard work is making me hungry," I commented an hour later as Troy was bent over under Cole's car hood, tinkering with something while I leaned against it, eating an apple.

"I need a wrench," he told me, and I handed him one while taking a bite out of my apple. "And you aren't doing anything," he added, and I faked a gasp.

"I am too!" I insisted, turning towards him. "I'm handing you stuff," I reminded him just as a car pulled in behind us in the driveway, being Cole and his friend Jimmy.

Cole got out of Jimmy's car. "What are you doing?" he asked, walking up to me.

"I'm fixing your car," I answered, finishing my apple.

Troy shook his head, standing straight. "Again, you aren't doing anything," he repeated, wiping his hands off on a rag.

"I told you to pay someone to get it fixed," Cole told me.

I nodded. "I am, Troy isn't just doing this out of the kindness of his heart, you know," I replied. "He only does nice things for me, so you should be thanking me," I told him. "And you never said I had to have a professional mechanic guy do it, you just said I had to fix it, and Troy knows how to fix cars, he bought his bike when it was a piece of crap, and look at it now," I added, gesturing towards it.

"Yeah, and I'm done," Troy spoke up, closing the hood. Cole tried to glare at me, but knew I was right, and went to the driver side of his car, and turned it on. It actually turned on, and sounded better than before.

"Ha!" I yelled as Cole turned it off and got out. "Don't lie big brother, you're happy I got your car fixed in the same day it broke, and it's actually fixed correctly," I gloated, and he shook his head at me.

"Come on, Jim," he said to Jimmy and they went into the house.

I turned back to Troy who did look sexy in a tight white t-shirt that had a couple grease stains on it, and blue ripped jeans. "Thanks, babe," I told him, and kissed him on the lips. Troy's hand came up to the back of my neck so I couldn't pull away and continued kissing me. I felt my knees giving out, so I sat down on Cole's car, and Troy bent a little so he could still kiss me. "Troy, this is my brother's car we're making out on," I reminded him, pulling away.

Troy just shrugged. "I don't see him right here, do you?" he asked, and kissed me again.

I pulled away before he could slip his tongue into my mouth, and he groaned. "He'd probably beat you up, he loves this car more than anything," I told him.

"Yeah, well, the inside of this car sucks," Troy replied, and I laughed.

"I forgot to tell you, but Drew knows about us," I informed him, giving him a look that he just shrugged off. "You really don't care do you?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "Nope," he confirmed. "If he cares, he cares. If he wants to beat my ass, he can try and beat my ass," he added. "And besides, I think I can take most of your brothers in a fight, but all of them together, I can't win that," he told me, making me smile.

"I wouldn't let them fight you," I said, and Troy pushed hair behind my ear. "We have to get these tools back in the garage," I told him, looking down at them.

Troy nodded with a sigh. I knew he would rather still be kissing me, and more, but not here in the middle of daylight on my brother's car. That's too weird for me. Troy gathered all the tools up and but them back in the garage, while he did, I noticed the hose out on the edge of the front yard, and picked it up.

As Troy walked out, I called his name, and he looked up, as soon as he did I pushed the handle of the hose, and squirted him with it. He was frozen for a minute before he came running towards me. I shrieked, and dropped the hose before running away. He picked the hose up himself, and tried to get me with it, but I was fast, and didn't get sprayed as much as he did. I stopped to breathe for one moment, and when I did, I was pummeled to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice, Brie," Troy informed me, laying on top of me.

I smiled. "I don't know, I think I like what came out of it," I replied, and he grinned. "I mean, you are wearing white, so I can see your chest now," I explained.

"But you're forgetting, baby, that you're wearing white too," he reminded me, an I looked down to see my shirt was slightly see through and my black bra was visible. "I wish you were wearing a white bra, too," he murmured before I yanked him by his neck so I could kiss him, and massaged my lips with his.

Nothing else really happened because someone started spraying us with water themselves. Troy rolled off me and sat up so most the water hit him, and not me. "Noel!" I shouted, sitting up too, but Troy's body was in front of mine so Noel and his friends wouldn't see my chest because my shirt was now completely see through. "Stop," I ordered, and the water stopped. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, my head visible over Troy's shoulder.

"It looked like you needed a little cool down," Noel answered with a shrug. "Troy," he greeted, and Troy just nodded his head at him.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well, you did what you wanted to do, you can go now," I told him, and him and his friends went into the house too. "Ugh, I have too many brothers," I complained, falling back down on the grass.

Troy turned his torso to face me, and smirked down at me. "Maybe, but you look hott," he commented.

I laughed lightly. "What does that have to do with me having too many brothers who always interrupt us?" I questioned, getting up on my elbows.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I was just stating a fact," he responded. "If you want me to go in on you and your brothers, there really isn't anything to say, you love them, and they may piss you off when they interrupt us, or bug you, but you still love them and on the inside, you like that they bug you because it means they care," he told me.

I smiled and sat up more to kiss him. "I think I might tell Drew I'm going over Sharpay's now to sleep over," I whispered, and Troy smiled.

"Really?" he asked, running a hand through my wet hair as I nodded. "I'm not stopping you."

* * *

**Some seriousness with fluffiness.**

**I kinda like it, it's not too bad. Sorry it's shorter than the norm, but I couldn't really make it longer, ya know?**

**Review please, and I promise the next chapter will be at the regular length they usually are.**

**REVIEW.**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	18. The Night Before

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much to me.**

**Review this one, please, it's a storyline I've had since the beginning. It causes some drama now, and adds some later on.**

**GO SEE 17 AGAIN!!! It's hilarious, and I completely loved it!**

**Review please.**

**

* * *

**

We said our goodbyes (on the night before),  
Love was in your eyes  
Now today I find, you have changed your mind,  
Treat me like you did the night before.  
Were you telling lies (on the night before)?  
Was I so unwise (on the night before)?  
When I held you near, you were so sincere,  
Treat me like you did the night before.  
Last night is the I will remember you by,

-- The Night Before, by The Beatles

**

* * *

**

"Oh, God, do you think they heard us?" I asked Troy in a pant the night after school let out for the summer, a Saturday. I convinced Drew to let Troy, Sharpay, Chad, and I to go camping. Of course, he thinks me and Troy won't be in the same tent, ehhh wrong. He had to suspect, seeing as I'm putting 'those pills to use' in his words.

Troy stayed on top of me, breathing heavy himself, and rested his forehead on mine. "If they did who cares, it's not like we've never had the inconvenience of hearing them, remember?" he replied, his eyes sliding closed. "They're too drunk to remember if they did hear us anyways," he added, and I closed my own eyes.

"Sharpay will remember, trust me," I assured him, feeling him kiss my neck gently. "You're the one who couldn't resist me, and pulled me off to our tent to have sex with me," I reminded him, opening my eyes to find him grinning above me.

"Brie, I can only look at you in a bikini for so long," he responded, and I laughed lightly. "You looked really sexy out there, walking around in that black bikini top and short shorts," he informed me, nuzzling his face against my neck. "I'm glad I didn't have to talk you into it this time," he told me.

I smiled, rolling my head to the side so he had more room. "Yeah, well, a couple months of you telling me I'm beautiful everyday will do that to me," I replied. "Besides, it was like a hundred degrees out here," I added as an after thought.

"You're not just beautiful, you're perfect," he stated, kissing my neck, this time sucking on it too, making my heart beat faster, and my breathing pick up.

"Troy, wait," I said, and he stopped, but kept his lips on my neck. "Can you wait like ten minutes, my toes are still permanently curled from our last.. session," I told him, causing him to smirk against my neck.

He pulled his face away so he could look into my eyes. "I'm that good, huh?" he asked, grinning.

I shook my head while smiling. "Like you didn't know that already," I answered, and he kissed me gently. "You're perfect, too," I insisted as he scooted down my body a little, and rested his head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes while running my fingers through his hair.

"I'm happy you finally stopped obsessing over finals, because school is over, and you're relaxing now," he said against my shoulder. "Miss Number-One-In-Our-Class," he added, and I pinched his arm. "No, I'm so proud of you because of that," he told me, kissing my shoulder.

I bit my lip to keep from smiling. "Yeah, I know, but school is over, and I don't want to worry about college, or anything else until September," I replied, kissing his forehead.

"Why would you have to worry about college? You're number one in our class, you're easily going to get into Stanford," he told me, and I shrugged the best I could in my position.

"Probably, but I'm a worrier, and I don't want to start worrying until school starts back up," I responded. "I'm just glad that you got a job at Lava Springs this summer, too, so we can work together, and you can finally get Dane off my case," I added. Me, Troy, Chad, Dani, Shane, and Kelsi all got jobs at Lava Springs again this summer, well it's Dani, Kelsi, and Troy's first summer, but the rest of us usually work there. Johnny usually does too, but it's the summer before he starts college and U of A, and he just wants to party. He got a scholarship, and will be living at home. Yippee, right? Dane is a guy who works there and hits on me every summer. Johnny usually keeps him away from me, but now he can't since he isn't working there.

Troy slid off me, and onto his side, but stayed leaning against me. "About that, Brie, we have to talk," he told me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" I questioned, running a hand through his hair.

He was silent for a second. "I didn't get a job at Lava Springs," he confessed, looking me in the eye.

"What do you mean you didn't get a job? Sharpay and Ryan got us all jobs, applying was just a formality, you should have gotten one because Sharpay told Fulton to hire you," I replied. "Did he not hire you? I can talk to Shar-" I tried, but he stopped me.

"I didn't even turn in my application," Troy informed me.

I got up on my elbows, but made sure the blanket still covered my chest. "Why? You said a couple months ago you wanted to work there for the summer with me and Chad," I reminded him. "Do you not want to work there or something?" I asked.

"No, I want to, but I can't," he answered. "My uncle lined something else up for me, I only found out two weeks ago," he told me. "And I have to do what he wants me to," he added.

I raised my eyebrows. Since when does he just bow down to his uncle? Yeah, they get along, and Troy loves him, but that doesn't mean they don't disagree and fight over things. If Troy really wanted to work at Lava Springs for the summer, he would. So, obviously he doesn't want to. "You don't have to do anything, Troy, and you know it," I responded. "And if you only found out two weeks ago, then why are you just telling me this now?" I questioned.

"Because I knew you'd react like this," Troy told me, trying to keep his cool. "I knew you'd be pissed," he explained.

I took in a deep breath. "I'm not pissed," I insisted. "If you found out two weeks ago you couldn't work there, you should have told me and not let me keep thinking we were going to work together all summer," I told him.

"Two weeks ago it wasn't set in stone that I couldn't work there, but it is now," he informed me.

"Well, what are you going to be doing for the summer?" I asked, pushing hair behind my ear.

He shrugged. "Does it matter?" he replied.

I squinted my eyes at him. "You're avoiding telling me," I concluded. He's had two chances to just say it, and he didn't say it either time.

"And you're pushing," he responded. I just fell back on our air mattress, sighing. "Look, does it matter? We won't be working together," he told me.

"Whatever," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Brie," Troy said in a slight whine. "Don't pull the girly thing where you act like you're fine, but you're really pissed at me, and we fight all day tomorrow about the stupidest shit," he pleaded.

I scoffed a laugh. "Fine, we'll just fight now," I told him, and he groaned, falling down onto his back. I reached over the side of our air mattress for my clothes. I put on my underwear, and short shorts with a black halter top because I didn't feel like putting on my bikini.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked, getting up on his elbows.

I slipped on my flip flops. "Where do you think I am going? We're out in the middle of fucking no where," I answered, leaving our small tent. I went outside, and saw that Sharpay and Chad were in their tent, which is far away from ours, and they put out the fire. I started it again myself before sitting down in front of it.

I was only alone for maybe five minutes when Troy came up behind me. On natural instinct of hearing someone, I turned to look at him and found him wearing black basketball shorts along with a white wife beater, and a hoodie. He sat down next to me, but I ignored him. In the corner of my eye I saw him shrug off his hoodie to wrap it around my shoulders. "Put it on, Brie," he urged softly.

I shook my head. "I'm fine," I lied, running my hands up and down my arms because it is chilly. It may be summer, but it's night, it can get chilly sometimes.

"Can you not be stubborn for five minutes?" he asked, and I slipped my arms through the holes. "I should have told you two weeks ago, I know that, but every time us working together was brought up you'd do nothing but smile and get excited. Since it wasn't a for sure thing yet, I just didn't tell you because you were happy about us being able to work together, it only became for sure a couple days ago," he told me.

"Well, then why didn't you tell me a couple days ago?" I asked, looking over at him. Before he could answer, I went on. "I'm not pissed at you because you're not going to be working with me all summer, it's that you kept it from me," I informed him. "You just let me keep thinking we were going to, and now I figure out a day before I start work you're not working there, it's just.. aggravating," I told him.

He nodded as he scratched his head. "I get that," he commented. "I didn't tell you because a couple days ago you were still going crazy about finals. You didn't need to be bummed out about the summer before it even started," he answered. "That's why I suggested we go camping, but of course you told Sharpay, who told Chad, who convinced her to come, and me to let them come," he added. "I was going to tell you all about summer while we were alone, and underneath the stars with the fire, all romantic, you know? Maybe then we weren't going to get into a fight," he told me.

"Drew wouldn't have let me come without Sharpay and Chad being here," I replied. "That's why Sharpay agreed to come, it was Drew's condition, she really isn't an outdoorsy girl, it took me and Chad to plead with her to come," I said. "I guess I ruined our alone time," I told him.

He shook his hair out of his eyes. "You didn't ruin anything," he assured me.

I scooted closer to him, and he threw an arm around my shoulders to pull me even closer. I looked into his eyes. He looks uncertain about something. "Is there something else?" I wondered, cupping his cheek.

"What, no," he said quickly, too quickly. "I was just thinking, you know we had sex in the middle of no where, and Jason Vorhees hasn't gotten us yet," he told me, making me laugh. "If we did it a second, maybe even a third time, is he more likely to show up?" he asked.

I looked like I was thinking about it. "If he didn't show up the first time, he probably won't now," I told him.

Troy grinned. "I'll bring an ax to the tent, just in case," he joked, standing up, and pulled me with him.

"Bright lights," I groaned the next morning, cuddling into Troy, and tried to escape it. "Turn them off," I told Troy, squeezing my eyes closed.

He wrapped his arms tighter around me. "If I could, I would, baby," he replied, and I felt him kiss my temple.

"Shar, they're awake, can we talk now?" I heard Chad say outside.

"We should get out there," I mentioned, opening my eyes to find Troy's were already open. "Good morning," I greeted him correctly, and kissed him on the lips.

He got up on his elbows and shook off the sleepiness in his eyes. "Back at you," he replied. "When did we go to sleep?" he wondered, sitting up and stretching.

I shrugged, searching for something to wear outside. I finally found a pair of red comfortable sweatpants, and Troy's blue Abbey Road t-shirt from The Beatles. Troy and I left our tent to find Sharpay and Chad, cooking some kind of food over the fire. "Hot dogs for breakfast does not sound appetizing at all," Sharpay informed me as I cinched Troy's t-shirt to the side. "Thank God we are going to Lava Springs tomorrow, a spa day is _so_ needed," she added.

"That's great for you, Shar," I responded, rolling my eyes, and sat down on one of the fold up chairs.

"I have to piss," Troy commented, making me laugh.

"Too much info, babe," I told him as he walked away.

Chad turned his hot dog over. "We really should have brought a grill so we could make something else," he said in a sigh. "I can't wait for Lava Springs food tomorrow, damn," he told us as Sharpay got up, saying she needed to get something.

"Yeah, but Troy won't be there," I groaned, leaning back against my chair.

"Finally, he told you he's going Utah," Chad said with glee. Excuse me? Afro Boy say what? "I don't have to keep it a secret anymore," he mentioned.

I didn't respond, I just got up and went to look for Troy. This is why he can't work at Lava Springs. He's going to Utah? Why? For how long? Why didn't he tell me? Why did he lie to me last night? He's never lied to me before. I felt like bitch slapping him for the fun of it. It might me make feel better. I found him behind a huge rock, on the phone. Did he really have to pee? The lies! "You're going back to Utah!?" I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest.

He instantly closed the phone. "Chad," he growled in anger. I started backing up, completely pissed. "Brie.." he tried, but I was already walking away.

Having no where else to go, I got into the Range Rover, which is Chad's parents, and locked the doors, only to see Sharpay on the floor. "What are you doing in here?" I asked her, my voice mean.

"Don't give me that death stare, I'm looking for my bra that Chad threw some where in here last night," she answered. "What has you so mad?" she questioned.

I looked out the window to see Troy and Chad talking near the camp fire, Troy looking extremely pissed off. "He lied to me," I told her. "He told me he didn't get a job at Lava Springs, that his uncle lined something else up. Yeah, he lined up another fucking state!" I vented.

"I'm confused," Sharpay commented, sitting up on the backseat with me. "Another state?" she asked.

"Troy's going back to Utah, and he didn't tell me, he told Chad. Why does Chad get to know before me? Why was it a secret, God, I need something to punch," I told her, running my hands down my face.

Sharpay wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Just avoid my face, and we're good," she told me, which made me want to laugh, but I didn't want to laugh. I'm mad and angry right now.

"I'm not going to hit you, Shar," I replied, leaning back against the seat. "Why didn't he tell me? Why did he lie about it?" I asked her, sadness overtaking me. He's going to Utah, away from here, away from me.

She gave me an encouraging smile. "I don't know, hunny, why don't you ask him?" she responded just as a knock was heard on the window behind me.

"Don't," I tried, but she got out her door. That isn't Troy's side, I can still lock him out.

Troy knocked again. "Let me in, Gabriella," he said from behind the window, but I just stayed still. He shouted something before the car beeped, and he opened the door. Damn it, Chad has the keys. He got in and sat next to me then closed the door behind him.

"Don't touch me," I ordered him as he reached out to take my hand.

"Brie-" Troy started.

I shook my head. "You lied to me," I stated, finally looking over at him. "You're going to Utah?" I asked in a weak voice, my eyes showing my sadness.

"Yeah," he answered. "I wanted to tell you, but when Uncle Jack said it wasn't definite yet, so I just didn't. I didn't hand in my application to Lava Springs, and I just tried to put it out of my mind. But he told me last Monday I have to go," he told me.

"Why do you have to?" I questioned. "Is it your parents? For how long? Are you coming back?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's my parents, I don't know for how long, and yes, I am coming back," he answered all my questions.

I ran a hand through his hair. "What do you mean you don't for how long?" I questioned in a whisper.

"I mean I don't know for how long. My uncle won't tell me. He said we're going to Utah, and then he's taking me somewhere else, he won't tell me where, or for how long. It's fucking sucks, and I've tried everything to get him to tell me," he replied. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he added.

I was silent for a minute. "When do you have to go?" Troy was quiet. "Troy," I said in warning.

"Tomorrow," he finally told me, and I covered my face with my hands. "My uncle and I leave tomorrow morning," he clarified.

"So you're leaving me tomorrow, for God knows how long, and you're only telling me today?" I asked, not removing my hands from my face. "Damn it, Troy," I swore, an felt him wrap his arms around me. I melted into him, and looped my arms around his neck. "You promised me, Troy, you promised you'd never leave me, and you're leaving," I whispered in his ear.

He stroked my hair quietly for a second. "Don't say it like that, Brie," he murmured. "I'm not breaking my promise, I don't break my promises to you, I'm coming back," he told me. "Consider it like vacation, only it's a vacation I don't want," he added.

"Why do your parents need you in Utah, I thought you never wanted to see them again," I said against his shoulder.

"I don't, it's my dad I'm going for," he started to answer. "He has this weird hearing where I have to go to say why he should stay in jail, if I don't, he gets out," he told me. "I don't want him out of jail, Brie, he deserves to be in there. For all the things he has done to me, and my mom, he shouldn't be getting out, I have to go," he finished.

I removed my face from his neck so I could see his. "I guess I can't really be mad since you're going for a good reason, well, it's not like a good good reason, but it's a reason," I rambled. "You should have told me sooner," I added, leaning my forehead against his.

He nodded in agreement. "I should have, I'm sorry," he apologized. "Last night, when I told you I brought you out here to tell you about Lava Springs, I really brought you out here to tell you all of it, I just chickened out last night," he told me. "I'm so-"

"Troy, stop apologizing, it's not in your character," I cut him off.

He looked into my eyes. "I don't know what to say to make you feel better," he told me honestly.

"You can't say anything to make me feel better," I replied with a shake of my head. "Just, get me out of the wilderness," I told him.

I walked into my bedroom after my shower to see Troy in my bed, reading one of my old journals from when I was like thirteen. "Did you really want to kiss Ryan to see if you were good at it?" he questioned, lowering the book from his face.

I glared. "I'm still pissed at you Troy David Alexander Bolton, you have no right to be teasing me tight now," I reminded him, taking the book from his hands and tossed it towards my open closet. "You shouldn't take things that aren't yours," I told him, dabbing my wet hair.

He sat up and came to the edge of the bed to me. He took the towel from my hands then continued to dab it for me, and I rested my head against this chest. "You're mine," he said against my hair as he kissed it gently.

I nodded and breathed in his scent. "Yeah," I confirmed. "I told Drew I'm sleeping over Sharpay's tonight," I commented when Troy threw my towel over to a laundry basket.

"I figured you would," he responded. "I'll take you there in the morning before me and my uncle leave," he told me, kissing my nose. "I love you, Brie," he said when I stayed quiet. "I know you're still mad I didn't tell you, and you're sad I'm leaving, but it's not forever, just for a while in the summer. You start work tomorrow, and before you know it, I'll be back, and when I do get back, I'll threaten Dane for you," he told me.

I nodded again. "You're going to call me, right? Everyday?" I asked, nuzzling my face into his neck.

"Everyday," he assured me. "Now, get what you need for tomorrow, I want to get back to my house," he told me. "You're looking really sexy right now, and I'm pretty sure you don't want your brothers beating my ass for doing something they don't know we're doing," he explained.

"Just let me take the picture," I pleaded, reaching for the digital camera later that night while we're in Troy's bed. Troy held it up higher, and it flashed again. I frowned and fell back on his chest. "Meanie," I mumbled.

Troy put the camera on bed next to us before he wrapped his arms more firmly around me. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear pink before," he muttered, and kissed me. "You look hott though, you look hott in everything you wear," he added.

I'm wearing a pink shirt that has a wide neckline, so one side is falling off my shoulder, and it has a graphic design on it in black, and I'm wearing black jeans that are ripped at the knee. I was also wearing black flip flops, but I took them off, I have my hair up and clipped back because I didn't feel like dealing with it. "Yeah, well, soak me in because you won't see me for God knows how long," I reminded him.

"Will you stop bringing it up every five minutes?" Troy questioned, sitting up and looked back at me.

I sat up too. "I'm sorry that the only thing on my mind is that at this time tomorrow you won't be here," I replied, crossing my legs Indian style.

He brought his hand up to the back of my neck and pulled me towards him until our foreheads met. "Baby, I really don't want to spend the rest of the night fighting with you," he said in a soft voice. "We've been practically doing it all day. Do you want me to leave tomorrow while we're in the middle of a fight?" he asked.

"No," I answered in the same tone he was speaking in. "I don't, but I just can't help it," I told him, and he bit his lip lightly. "You won't be here for God knows how long, and I'm going to miss you so much, I can already tell it's going to hurt to not see you everyday," I whispered.

He pulled me into his lap, and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm not going off to war, just to Utah. I'll be back before you know it, and it's not like we're not going to talk at all. We have phones, and I'll even write you just because I can," he told me. "You have to stop focusing in on the negatives, and remember the positives," he added.

I scoffed. "What are the positives to you leaving? Please, enlighten me," I replied. He thought about it for a second. "Can't find any, can you?" I asked.

"Was I finished thinking?" he questioned. "Jeez, give a guy a minute, I don't do this everyday," he joked, making me roll my eyes. "Phone sex," he stated, and I looked at him weirdly. "We can finally try phone sex," he clarified.

I laughed a little. "That's the only thing you can come up with?" I asked, annoyance in my voice. "Phone sex?"

"Uh, no, it was just one reason," he told me. "Come on, Brie, absence makes the heart grow fonder," he reminded me. "Or something like that, anyways," he added.

"My heart is already fond enough of you," I assured him. "Besides, out of sight out of mind," I told him.

He looked at me like a dramatic Sharpay would. "Well, that hurt," he mentioned, feigning heartache. "It really is a big revelation to know that as soon as I am gone, not only am I out of sight, I'm out of mind," he said.

"It's called lying, babe, and you may be out of sight, but you will never be out of mind," I told him. "I must have quiet an impact on you for you to use the word 'revelation' by the way," I added.

"If you're only realizing now that you've had a big impact on me, then we got some problems," he replied, kissing the edge of my mouth. "I know being apart is going to suck, especially since we don't know how long it will be for, but I'll be back sooner or later, I could only be gone for a week, and you're all sad for nothing," he told me.

I positioned myself so I was straddling his waist, and I pushed on his chest so he was laying down. "It's still seven days without seeing your face," I responded. "Does that make me a needy girlfriend?" I wondered, leaning my body down towards his.

He shook his head. "No," he answered, running a hand through my hair. Before I could say anything, the door leading to his room from upstairs so I got off him, making him groan with annoyance.

Jack came down the steps, and smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Gabi," he greeted.

"Hi, Jack," I replied, faking a smile. Hopefully he didn't notice.

"Troy, you're all packed right?" he questioned, and Troy sat up.

He nodded. "Yeah," he told him. "I just packed regular stuff, seeing as I don't know how long or where I will be half the time," he responded.

"You'll be fine," Jack assured him. "I was just checking, make sure to get some sleep tonight, we leave at nine," he reminded him before going back upstairs. Troy got up to lock the door behind Jack on his way out.

"I need to get out of here," Troy stated, coming back down the steps. "Do something with me," he said, but it sounded more like a question.

I raised an eyebrow and let him pull me to my feet. "Like what?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I don't know, something unyou, and more me," he told me, slipping on shoes. "Kind of like a last hurrah before I leave," he explained with a smile on his face I didn't like.

"Troy, what is this last hurrah?" I questioned as he pulled me out the door. "You do realize it's nine thirty at night, and I'm going to be here all night, right?" I added, stopping in the middle of the basketball court.

He nodded. "I know that, baby, be a little spontaneous, will you?" he replied, tugging on my hand and started walking backwards. He led me around back yards, and to a big house with a fence around it. He grabbed a big stick, and stuck it through the crack of the door of the fence, and I heard a click of the door opening.

"Troy, isn't this kind of illegal?" I asked as he pulled me into the back yard and closed the door behind us. I noticed the back yard had a underground pool that was lit up with lights built in the pool.

He shrugged. "Probably, but we won't get caught, I wouldn't do anything that would get you in trouble, and you know it," he answered, taking his shirt off.

"How do you know we won't get caught?" I questioned, and he grinned over at me.

"This is the Peterson's house, they're away on vacation in Florida," he started. "To the right of us is the Reynold's, they are eighty years old, deaf, and their bedtime is at about six, we're good. On the left is the Banger's, yes that is their real last name, and they are away seeing their son graduate from college this weekend, they won't be home until tomorrow, and behind us is woods, we won't get caught, Brie," he explained, kicking his pants off.

I laughed lightly. "How do you know all that?" I wondered.

"My uncle is part of the neighborhood watch, things come up, and he tells me them," he told me. "Now," he said, with a running jump and dove into the pool. He came up, a rebellious smile on his face. "You never back down from a dare, remember? So, I dare you to get in," he challenged me.

I shook my head at him with a smile, and pulled my shirt off, revealing a hot pink lacy bra, and I shimmied out of my pants, showing lacy booty underwear of the same color. He smirked at me as I walked to the stairs of the pool in the shallow end. Once I was in a little above my waist, I took my hair out of it's bun, and it fanned out over my shoulders.

"Damn," he mumbled, swimming over to me. "You look so sexy," he informed me, his arms wrapped around my waist to pull me all the way against him. I smiled, and bent backward to dip the back of my head into the pool so my hair was wet too.

"You know, I'd never be doing this if I hadn't met you," I reminded him, looping my arms around his neck.

He smiled. "You didn't do a lot of things until you met me," he replied, making me blush, and him smirk. "I love you," he murmured before kissing me, and I couldn't help but hop a little and wrap my legs around his waist.

"I love you, too," I told him after ripping my lips from his, and only realized now he was walking me somewhere, and when my back hit the wall, I knew why. He nodded and pressed his lips back against mine, and I kissed him back. He licked my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth for his tongue to enter and collide with mine. I felt his hands moving up and down my sides while slowly sliding to my back, and towards my bra straps. He pressed his pelvis into mine, making me feel him, and I moaned. "Troy, we can't have sex here," I informed him, pulling away reluctantly.

He just started kissing down my neck, his mouth open and sucking as he went. "Yeah, we can," he insisted, gripping my hips and ground them into his.

"This isn't our pool," I reminded him, moaning again when he sucked on my pulse point.

He undid my bra, and I even let him pull it off. "That's part of the fun," he said, lifting me up further so my chest was more near his mouth.

I pulled his lips back up to mine. "Fuck being the good girl this time," I mumbled before kissing him.

"I'm going to remember this for the rest of my life," Troy stated as we walked back into his house a little over an hour later. I smiled while walking backwards to his bed with him in front of me. I fell back on the bed when we reached it. "My sexy girlfriend and I making love in a pool twice that neither of us own," he went on, getting on top of me.

I kissed him on the lips. "I guess you just bring that side out in me," I replied, and felt him undo my pants button. I tugged on his shirt and he let me take it off. "How would you say your last hurrah was?" I questioned as he pulled my pants off and threw them behind him.

"My hurrah doesn't end until nine tomorrow morning," he informed me. "And so far, it's amazing," he answered, kissing my lips again. Instead of keeping on kissing me like I thought he would, he scooted down a little and rested his head on my chest.

"Troy, what are you doing?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and started running my fingers through his hair.

He took a in a deep breath. "Listening to your heart beat," he informed me, closing his eyes a little.

"It sounds just like everyone else's," I reminded him, kissing his forehead the best I could in the position.

He shook his head slightly. "I guess, but this heart loves me," he responded, and my insides turned into goo. "When ever we sleep together, and you fall asleep first, I turn you on your back and rest my head over your heart and just listen. It calms me," he told me, and I smiled. "You have no idea who much I'm going to miss hearing it when I'm gone," he mumbled after a minute.

"Well, it's waiting here for you when you get back, figuratively and literally," I said, making him smile too.

He nodded while lifting his head up. "I know," he replied, kissing me gently. "Do you have any idea how much I am going to miss you?" he wondered, pushing a stray hair behind my ear. "I don't think I've ever missed anyone until I met you," he added as an after thought.

"I'm going to miss you, too, trust me," I assured him. "People aren't going to want to be around me because I'm moping because you're gone," I told him. "And, I don't think that's true. You had to of missed your uncle when you were a kid, you told me when he came and visited you, you loved it," I reminded him, getting up on my elbows.

He shrugged. "I guess," he muttered as I kissed him. "It's different with you though, Brie," he told me, sliding onto his side and leaned against me. "With my uncle I missed his presence, I think that's a good way to put it. When he was around, my dad didn't do what he normally did, and my mom cut back on whatever she was doing that week. I missed that when he was around I could feel like a kid, because when he wasn't, I had to be more of an adult. I had to worry about the bills, and had a job by the time I was ten to keep whatever power we had on on. I didn't have to worry about that when Uncle Jack was around, and missed it when he was away. I'm going to miss everything about you. Your voice, your smile, your laugh, your touch," he listed off, lacing a hand with mine. "What you talk about, and laugh about, everything, and that's going to suck, because most of all, I'm going to miss the guy I am around you," he finished.

I tried to give him a strong smile, but couldn't. "I hate that you grew up like that," I reiterated what I have ever since he told me about his parents.

"I know," Troy replied. "I'm a good person around you, Gabriella, I'm not this way when you aren't around and you know that. When I walk down a hall at school people move out of my way, kids are afraid to approach me," he told me. "Since we got together.." he trailed off. "My tolerance, I guess it's a good way to put it, my tolerance for people who annoy me, or I don't care about has gone up. I can actually stand them now," he said, and I nodded. "And, when I leave, and go back to Utah, back to where I grew up and see people I grew up with, maybe even my mom, I know I'll see my dad, I'm afraid that my tolerance will lower again, and I don't really want that to happen," he informed me.

"Then don't let it happen," I replied simply. "You won't be totally away from me, Troy, we have the phone. You'll still be talking to me, and if something happens that you can't handle, I'm just a phone call away, any time," I reminded him. "I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me things because you're afraid of how I'll react or anything like that," I added. "If something happens that effects you in a negative way, tell me, okay?" I suggested.

He nodded. "I'll even tell you if something effects me in a positive way, which I don't think will happen on this trip, but you never know," he told me.

"I'm worried about when you will see your dad," I admitted, running a hand through his hair. "You're still effected by what him and you mom has done to you, Troy. It's not a lot, but you dream about it, you don't let many people in because of it, you won't drink because of your dad, which I guess isn't a bad thing, and I'm afraid when you see him it won't be good," I explained.

"Of course it won't be good, I'm going to make sure he stays in jail, not exactly a family reunion," he responded. "But I have to do it. I'm not ready to see him, or to talk to him, any of it, but I have to. I don't want him out of jail, because at least when he's in there, he isn't hurting my mom. Even though she's never been a great mom to me, at times she tried really hard, she just wasn't strong enough. At least when he's in there, he isn't hurting her," he told me.

I picked my head up a little bit and kissed his cheek. "You really do have a big heart, Troy," I whispered, and he nodded. "Troy, if your dad.. if he gets out, and goes back to your mom, is there a chance they could get you back?" I questioned, worry apparent in my voice.

"No," he answered instantly. "Do you really think they are going to put me back in the custody of a guy who just got out of jail with a record of abuse, and a drug addict? Back in Utah, I hardly when to school, I got in trouble, illegal trouble, and here I go to school, and I haven't gotten in trouble once that has had to involve the police," he told me. "If something does happen, which it won't, my uncle will fight for me, any judge is going to want my opinion on where I want to live, and my eighteenth birthday is coming up, they can't do much," he assured me.

Hours later found Troy and I still laying in his bed, only now with no clothes, and in the dark. "I don't want to go to sleep," I mumbled against his chest sleepily. "Don't let me, we can't sleep tonight," I ordered him, my eyes slowly sliding closing.

"I don't want to either, baby, but my body has different plans for me," he replied. "I can't move, and my eyes won't open," he added, kissing my head.

"We can't sleep, you're leaving in four hours," I reminded him, trying to keep my eyes open.

"I know," he responded, clearing his throat. "But you need sleep, you start work today," he told me, his voice tired.

I shrugged slightly. "Work smurck, I know the owner," I muttered. "I love you," I told him and that was the last thing I remember before falling asleep. I woke up alone, and to a faint light streaming in behind the blinds. "Troy!" I said loudly, sitting up, ignoring my tiredness.

He appeared from behind the wall, and was in his dark room. "I'm here," he stated, fully dressed and showered. He got back in bed, and kissed me good morning.

"What time is it?" I asked in a weak voice while his hand threaded into my hair.

He gave me a soft smile. "Eight fifteen, I was about to wake you up, I have to take you to Sharpay's soon," he told me, kissing me again. "Since I don't know when I'll be back, I gathered up all the extra clothes you had hanging around here," he informed, and I groaned. "You have to get up, I'll take you to Sharpay's, then maybe you can take a nap there? You look really tired," he added, kissing me again.

"I won't be able to, but I'll try," I replied before getting up and dressed back into my black pants and pink shirt. I piled my hair up on top of my head in a messy bun, and sat on the edge of his bed while he went back into his dark room.

He came back out, a bag in his hands and held out a hand for me to get up. "Keep these," he said, handing me his aviator sunglasses. I just put them on on top of my head. "Come on, my uncle knows your here, and told me to take the truck then drive back to pick him up so we can go. It's already packed up with our stuff," he told me as we walked towards the sliding glass doors.

We really didn't talk much on the way to Sharpay's. I knew she would be awake, waiting for me. I told her around what time I would be showing up at her house. I just sat in the middle of the seat with Troy's arm around me, and leaned into him. When we got to Sharpay's it was already eighty forty. He walked me up to Sharpay's door and I looked at him, blinking.

"This is your clothes, plus I added a little something in there, look in it when I leave," he admitted, putting the bag on the ground next to us, but I still didn't speak. "Brie-" he tried to start, and I threw myself in his arms. He held me tight, his face burying into my hair. "I love you so much," he murmured into my ear.

I nodded slightly, blinking away tears because I knew he hates to see me cry. He's only seen it once, on the anniversary of my parents death. "I love you, too," I whispered, and he pulled away a little even though I didn't want him to.

"Do you have your I pod with you?" he questioned, and I furrowed my brows together, but nodded. "Take it out," he said, and I did as I was told and took it out of my purse. He pulled his out of his pocket. He took mine from my hand and replaced it with his. "I want you to have mine while I am gone, and I'll bring yours with me," he told me.

"But you're rarely without your I pod," I reminded him, making a fist out of his.

He nodded. "I know, but Tim McGraw, remember?" he asked, and I shook my head. "A while after got together, we were laying in my room, listening to music, and I told him Jack's Mannequin makes me think of you. You said something about Taylor Swift and her song Tim McGraw. So when I listen to this I pod, I'll only think of you, even though I will be anyways," he clarified.

I smiled, puting his I pod in my purse. "You remember that?" I questioned and he nodded. I kissed him before hugging him again, and this time he picked me up so my legs were around his waist. "You have to call me okay?" I ordered softly in his hand.

"I'm going to," he replied, kissing my neck, and I felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "That's my uncle telling me I should be on my way home about now," he told me, setting me down. I just pulled him into a kiss when my feet hit the ground. It was long, and passionate, and melted my insides. "Mm, I have to go, Brie," he said, ripping his mouth from mine.

"I wish I could go with you," I whispered, linking both of our hands together.

He shook his head. "I don't," he told me. "Brie, I love you, and don't want to leave you, but I don't want you to meet my parents or see where I grew up," he explained. "I really have to go," he reminded me, resting his forehead against mine.

"This is so anti dramatic," I mumbled, hugging him again. Well, in Boy Meets World, Topanga did go to Pittsburgh, but that was dramatic when she left. "I love you," I repeated, kissing him again.

He nodded. "I love you, too. I'll call you in a couple hours," he told me before kissing me one more time and walking down the path. I could tell he had a hard time leaving me, and not looking back at me. It was only when he got into the car that he finally looked at me. He looked at me for a long moment while turning on the truck. He mouthed 'I love you' to me one last time, and backed out of the driveway. It was only when he was gone that I went inside Sharpay's house, only to see her waiting there for me.

"Oh, Brownie," she said, and I walked into her arms. "He'll be back," she reminded me.

I nodded and mumbled something about needing a nap. I went upstairs and looked in the bag he gave me. My clothes were in there, but he also stuffed some pictures in there along with a letter. I looked at the photos first. There were of me, some when I knew he was taking them, some when I didn't. A couple even had him in them. In all of them, I was smiling. I set them down on Sharpay's bed as she pretended to be occupied with her face, but was actually worried about me. I'll open up to her later. I then went onto the letter.

_Brie,_

_It's seven in the morning, and I don't know how I'm just going to be able to leave in two hours. Knowing me I'll act all strong around you, but that's not how I'll feel, trust me. Right now, you're laying in my bed, sleeping with a smile on your face. I hope that dream is about me, just so you know. You're my everything, Brie, and I can't tell you that enough. When I come back, if I'm a little more cold and closed off, you can't let me shut you out, because I really won't want to, I'll feel like I have to. I need you to make me open up to you, tell you everything that happened that I felt I couldn't say over the phone, even though you told me I should. I don't want to become who I was, and you're the only one who can make that not happen. I need you to do that for me, Brie. I love you, and I promise to call you. _

_Troy_

I tried to hold back a frown and looked up at Sharpay. "I'm ready for another hug now."

I waited all day for Troy to call, but he didn't. I called him when I got home from work, but he didn't answer. He didn't call the next day or the day after that, and when he didn't, I stopped calling. The days went by and still no phone call. I didn't tell my brothers, and hid it better that I thought I could.

What happened to what he said the night before? He promised he'd call, everyday. But it's been more than three weeks, and I haven't heard from him once. He's called Chad I know that at least.

Still, I thought he didn't break his promises, not to me. I guess that was a lie.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter, I actually really like it, I just don't like their goodbyes, I didn't do them well enough. Sorry.**

**Go see 17 Again, it's amazing.**

**REVIEW please!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	19. Help!

**Wow. Thanks for the reviews, guys! I love it when you all review. I took those who gave their opinions on it to heart, and I'm going to try to give you what you want. But I can't in some areas, you have to understand that.**

**Keep reviewing please!**

**I didn't check for mistakes because I want this out, so I hope it isn't horrible. Sorry if it is bad. **

* * *

Help! I need somebody,  
Help! Not just anybody,  
Help! You know I need someone,  
Help!

-- Help! by The Beatles

* * *

I walked around the pool while picking up towels and wondered how many times you can tell a boy no before he understands that you don't want to go out with him. It's not a hard word to understand, two letters, one solid meaning. Apparently, though, Dane doesn't get it. "Ella, are you listening to me?" he asked, following me around. And I really hate that he calls me Ella. Only people who do are friends, and family, of which he is neither.

"What?" I asked, stopping and looked at him. "No, Dane, I'm not. The answer is no, I don't want to go out with you. I haven't for the past month, what do you think has changed?" I questioned, running a hand through my hair. I haven't been the nicest person to be around lately. Everyone who knows me knows why, what they don't know is that Troy's isn't talking to me. The only people who do know are Shane, Sharpay, and Chad, and I'm keeping it that way. My brothers who don't know just think that I am missing Troy and have my period, when my period came and left last week. They just don't ask questions if they think I am on it.

"Come on, Gabs, one date wouldn't kill you, would it?" he replied, stepping closer to me, and I cringed inwardly.

I sighed. "Dane, I have a boyfriend," I reminded him. Do I? It's the same question I've been wondering for three weeks. It's been a month since he left, but I've only been wondering for the past three weeks. I haven't talked to Chad about it, when I'm around him the conversation gets awkward because I know he knows I know he is talking to Troy, and I'm not. This morning he brought up the weather.

"I don't see him around here, and I have yet to meet him," he told me. "I think you made him up to get me off your case," he went on, stepping even closer, so I backed up.

"I didn't make him up, and I'm pretty sure if I would have made him up I would have done it two years ago once you started asking me out," I responded. "But oh, look at the time, I'm done with my shift," I stated, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said in goodbye, actually, hopefully I won't.

I went in to the locker room, and changed into my regular clothes that consisted off black comfy sweatpants, a white v-neck t-shirt, white flip flops, and one of Troy's red hoodies. I was waiting in the kitchen for Shane to come out so we could go home when Chad came out first. He looked like he was thinking about coming over to me, but decided to, and walked over to me. "Hey, El," he greeted, and I forced a smile.

"Hey, you done?" I asked, meaning his shift, and he nodded. "Me too," I muttered, pulling my hair down over my shoulder. "I'm waiting for Shane," I added.

Chad nodded again. "You are? Fulton told him he has to work until eight tonight," he admitted, and I groaned. "Do you, uh, need a ride?" he questioned, and I bit my lip.

"Sure," I said, and stood. We walked to his car in silence, and got in without talking too. We drove for a while, I just looked out the window and considered getting out Troy's I pod. I take it every where with me.

"He misses you," Chad finally spoke up, and I finally looked over at him. This is the first I've heard of Troy in a month, the thought alone made my heart beat pick up. "He really does, and he told me to tell you he loves you," he told me. "And that he's sorry for breaking his promise. I've never heard him say sorry before, Ella," he finished.

I rolled my lips together and took in a deep breath. "Well, I have, and it just isn't enough this time," I replied, my hand lifting up to grip the locket he gave me for Valentine's Day.

"He knows that," Chad told me. "He knows he's hurting you, and it's hurting him too."

"If he wanted it to stop, all he has to do is call," I told Chad, looking back over at him. "You don't know how it feels, Chad. I haven't seen him in a month, I haven't heard his voice, I haven't-" I stopped, swallowing the knot in my throat. I refuse to cry over Troy Bolton right now. "I'm not going to tell you how I feel. If I do, you'll just tell him, and I don't want him to know. If I can't know how he is, he shouldn't know how I am," I mumbled to myself.

Chad nodded. "Honestly, if he called you right now, would you answer? And he does know how you are, he talks to Sharpay," he admitted, and I laughed sarcastically. Of course he does. "You want to know how he is? He's not doing great. He won't tell me what happened, but something did. At first he was fine, happy even, then he must have gone to Utah, and he saw his parents. He needs you, Gabriella," Chad confessed.

I desperately tried to stop the tears from forming. "Then maybe he should have called me," I whispered. "I've been here, I've called him, it's him doing this, not me, so yes, if he called right now I could answer," I reminded him as we pulled up to my house. "You can tell him that," I said, opening my door and got out of the car.

No one was home, and I was happy about it. I put my stuff down on the floor, and went into the living room. I stuck a CD into the stereo and layed down on the couch. Kate Voegele's voice sang through the room, and I closed my eyes and listened to the words.

_"I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
And I wish you were here"  
_

I miss him so much it's hard to get through the day sometimes. It would be way easier if he just called. I need to hear his voice, and it's not fair that I can't. I feel like there is this big whole in my chest that only Troy can fill, and it gets hards to breathe. If he's hurting so much then he would call me. If he really needed my help, he could call me. Wouldn't he? I need him, I've called him, but I'm done. I can't do it anymore. I can't get my hopes up on every ring only to have them crushed when I get put through to voicemail.

I don't know what I'm going to do when he comes back, if he comes back. If he lied when he said he would call, who knows what else he was lying about. Did he even love me? No, that's stupid, of course he does, or at least did. I know he did, I could feel it, but now? I have no idea what he feels. Chad can tell me Troy told him to tell me that he loves and misses me all he wants, I don't know if I believe it. I hate that I'm doubting him like this, when only a month ago I knew with my whole heart how he felt about everything.

I miss everything about him. The way he talks, and walks. The way he touches me. I miss seeing his face, especially his blue eyes. I miss the way he holds me so I feel safe. I miss the support he gives me. How do I hate him for not calling me, but still miss everything about him?

"Gabi!" I heard someone say and I opened my eyes. Noel was above me with friends behind him. "You okay? I could hear the music from the street," he told me.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I'm fine," I croaked, clearing my throat. "What are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" I questioned, leaning back against the couch.

"I have off today," he reminded me, and I nodded. Noel works at the music store in the mall. He's had the job there since he was a freshman at UMN. He doesn't like asking Drew for money like a little kid. I, on the other hand, have no problem with it. I only really get a job in the summer so I can get out of the house, the money is a plus. And, well, Sharpay spends all her summers there. "How's Troy?" he asked, and his friends made themselves comfortable all around the living room.

I blinked for a second, and scratched my head. "He's okay, he wants to come home," I lied, hopefully that's how he is. "I just miss him you know," I added, standing up. "I, uh, have laundry to do, so I should go do that," I lied again before making me slow way up the steps. It's hard lying to my brothers about it. We're all so close, and at least when I lie to them about sleeping at Sharpay's I know nothing will happen to me. It's not like I am catching a bus and going downtown, I was with Troy who would never let anything happen to me.

I regreted saying I had to go to my bedroom because of the wall of pictures of Troy's face I was greeted with. I love seeing his face, but at the same time, it hurts to see it. But I can't bring myself to take them down. I walked straight through the room, and went out onto the balcony. I left the doors opened behind me and sat down on one of the chairs that I have.

My brothers are worried about me, that isn't hard to see. I'm not acting like myself. I don't smile as much, I don't joke around, I'm around the house more than usual, I'm not eating as much, and I plain just look like crap half the time. I used to be independent, the only people I needed were my brothers and Sharpay, even Ryan on certain occasion, then I became completely dependent on Troy. I guess that can happen in relationships, you give yourself to someone, hoping that they won't hurt you. I had a life outside of him, though. I still did really well in school, did my own extracurricular activities, hung out with my friends, and family, did my own things. It's different somehow now, though. I hang out with friends and think about how usually I would stop by his house before or after, and now I can't. I tell Drew I'm sleeping over Sharpay's, but now I really am. I don't have school to distract me like I did when we fought while we were still in it.

I opened my eyes and sat up only to see Troy in front of me. I knew it wasn't real. This happens sometimes, I guess you can call me crazy for it, but I don't care. I can look at this fake Troy's face, and smile myself, but it's not the real Troy, it's not the real face. It's nothing but a fake. Just like all the pictures in my room, they aren't the real thing. I reached my hand out to touch him, and felt nothing, but it looked like my hand was touching him. I want to touch him. If he's really hurting I want to make him feel better. I want to tell him that whatever his parents did or said, it was wrong. He's so.. Troy, and nothing can compare to him.

Fake Troy's hand came up and layed on mine, but I still felt nothing. Tears swelled up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I'm not going to cry over him, I'm stronger than that. Fake Troy's lips were curved up in his signature grin, and his eyes looked so blue. I feel so-

"G?" I heard behind me, and my hand dropped as I looked back at Sharpay. She looked worried too. "I was going to take you home, but Chad got to you first," she explained, walking over and sat next to me. We both fit, it's a big chair.

"You're talking to him," I stated, not even looking at her. I was looking for Fake Troy, but he disappeared like he often does. "You're talking to him, and you didn't tell me. You've heard his voice, and know how he feels, while I just get nothing," I said, blinking my tears away.

She took in a quick intake of breath. "Gabi, we both know Troy isn't my biggest fan, but he called me, he wanted to know how you were, he needed to know how you were," she replied. "I should have told you, but I knew you would be mad he called me and not you," she told me.

"I am mad," I insisted, finally looking over at her. "I don't know how he is, Sharpay, do you know how that makes me feel? He told me to make him talk to me, to make him open up to me, to not let him change back into who he was. How can I do that if I'm not even talking to him?" I questioned, sliding a hand down my face. "Yes, I'm hurting from this, yes, I hate that he isn't calling me, and I'm so mad that he hasn't called, but it's more about the fact that he needs me. I'm the one that can make him feel better, and you know it," I said.

She nodded. "I know, you know, he knows, but he still can't bring himself to call you. I don't know why, he hasn't told me why, I don't even know if he knows why, but he hasn't. He's worried about you too, you know," she informed me. "He knows that what he's doing is affecting you badly, that's why he called me. I told him I couldn't tell you I was talking to him, so I couldn't tell you that he told me to tell you that he loves you," she told me. "He does, him not wanting to be with you, or not loving you isn't the reason he's not calling. I know that much," she finished.

"I see him sometimes, you know," I whispered, looking at the place Fake Troy once sat. "He's so clear, it's like he's there, the first couple times I actually thought it was him. It's him, but it's not him. He looks like Troy, my Troy, but in the same way he's not," I went on. "How did I become like this, Shar?" I asked, glancing at her. "I used to be so.." I trailed off. "Me, and now that he left, I don't feel like me. I feel so alone when I'm not. I have you, and my brothers, and Ryan, and Dani, and Kelsi, but-"

"It's not the same," she said for me, and I nodded. "Because we're not the one you're in love with. It's okay that you are dependent on him, it's okay that you need him, and it's okay that you hate him for not calling but at the same time want nothing more than for him to call you," she assured me as I rested my head on her shoulder. "Come on, Brownie, sleep over Lava Springs with me tonight, we'll make a girls night out of it. We can hang with my mom a little, she's always good in distracting people," she encouraged, and I nodded again. "Good, let's pack you some stuff."

It was three forty five in the moring, and Sharpay was sleeping while I clutched her cell phone in the bathroom. He's talking to her right? If I called him on her phone, would he answer? Would he wake up and answer? Would he just let it ring? I didn't hesitate before opening the phone and pressed the numbers to his number, hearing the familiar jingle of each key that I memorized long ago. With a shaky thumb, I pressed the send button and held the phone up to my ear.

It rang about four times before it stopped. _"Sharpay? Why are you calling me, I call you remember? Is it Gabriella? Is she okay?" _I heard Troy's voice for the first time in about thirty days. It sounded harsh and demanding. I didn't say anything and just hung up before a tearless sob escaped my throat. If he really wanted to know if I was okay, he would call me.

-

I breathed in and out softly softly laying down on a lounge chair the next day. I worked from nine 'til four, so I'm done seeing as it's four twenty right now. I'm not a club member, but I'm the best friend of the owner, and I guess that means I get extra privileges, so I am allowed to do this. That isn't fair to the other employees, but I really don't care anymore.

"I lied for you," Sharpay informed me, walking to up to me, making me open my eyes. "Troy called me this morning, wondering why I called him in the middle of of the night then hung up," she clarified. "I told him I rolled over onto my phone when I was sleeping and accidentally called him, and hung up when I realized I did," she told me.

"Well, sorry for wanting to hear his voice," I mumbled sitting up and staightened out my white shirt that has 'I PREFER ROCK' on it in black, and a wide neckline and straps, so you could see my black bikini underneath, along with white cutoff shorts, and black flip flops. I had my hair piled up on top of my head, and wore Troy's aviator glasses. "I hung up anyways, you're fine," I told her, scratching the back of my head.

She sat down were my feet were. "He sounds different, doesn't he?" she asked, and I nodded. "Your Troy's in there, and I'm sure he'll surface as soon as you two are alone together," she assured me, and I nodded again.

"I know he is, I just need him to come back so I can help him," I muttered, pulling Troy's Ipod earbuds out of my ears. "Shar?" I said to get her full attention and she looked at me. "Thanks for last night, I needed it. I needed some real girl time with some Mom advice, and a total pig out fest," I told her. "Is was fun watching _Jumper _too," I added, smiling slightly.

She nodded. "Hayden Christianson can make any girl smile," she insisted, and I nodded too. "Besides, it's what best friends are for, anyways, we haven't an old fashioned sleepover in a while like we did when we were kids," she told me.

"Yeah, remember when we would raid our mom's closest and dress up like them?" I asked, and she laughed a little. "We looked like little mini thems, it was so cute."

"Yeah, walking around in five inch heels when you are ten is a bitch though," she commented, and I laughed. "Ha! Got you to laugh!" she exclaimed, smiling. "Look, my mom wants me attend this Ladie's Luncheon, so I have to get dressed for it, when it's finished I'll come by your house, and we can annoy your brothers? That's always fun," she told me, nudging my shoulder.

I nodded. "Yeah, call me when the Luncheon is over," I replied, standing up, and picked up my purse with me. "We can even invite Kelsi and Dani over too, the more girls the better," I suggested.

"Later, love you," she said in goodbye, and I repeated it back to her before making my way towards the exit.

Of course, Dane found me and started babbling about a date. "Gabi, really, do you like playing hard to get this much?" he asked, walking in front of me backwards so he was facing me, unfortunately. "In the beginning it was fun, a nice challenge, but now, it's getting old," he told me.

I rolled my eyes, really wanting him to leave. Dane's a pig, that's the reason I never wanted to go out with him. He thinks every girl wants to go out with him, and to be truthful, a lot do, but I'm not one of them. "Well, then, why don't you quit?" I responded, bored as we walked out into the sunshine and stopped. "Dane, listen, I've been saying no to dating you since I met you, now I have a boyfriend, and I still don't want to go out with you," I told him.

He nodded. "If you had a boyfriend, he would be hanging around here, trust me, wearing the clothes you do," he replied, and I felt like slapping him. "Especially when you are on duty, wearing that bathing suit, no guy would stay away," he said, and I ran a hand down my face.

"Go back to work, Dane," I told him, and began walking again. Once I exited that small gate that encloses where the employees hang out, I stopped. I wasn't sure why, and Dane ran into me because I did. I squinted my eyes, and off into the distance, beside the sidewalk was Chad, talking to a guy who had a motorcycle parked next to him. The guy was turned around, but I knew exactly who he was. Troy Bolton is back in town. "Oh, my God," I whispered, just staring. I didn't know what to do. Do I go over? Do I stay here? Do I just leave? Help! Someone, I need to know what to do.

Chad saw me standing there, thinking with Dane talking next to me, but I had no idea what he was saying, and Chad said something to Troy while cocking his head in my direction. Troy turned around, wearing dark jeans, a black button up left unbuttoned with a white t-shirt and white converse, and grinned when he caught sight of me. "Who is that?" Dane questioned, noticing that we were staring at each other.

My eyes didn't leave Troy. He was really here, it wasn't a figment of my imagination this time, and I am just standing here, looking like an idiot. "My boy-boyfriend," I stuttered out. I found it weird that neither Troy or I had moved yet, we were just standing there, staring. I felt imensely better from just seeing him. Even though we haven't talked in a month, and I am only seeing him now, I felt complete again, like me again. Me being me, I got angry in a second flat. He can't just show up after a month of nothing, and expect me to rush into his arms. This isn't a movie, and I am definately not one of those girls who just lets her boyfriend walk all over her. With that though, I know something happened in Utah, something he needs me to help him with, and something that changed him into a guy he didn't want to turn into again.

I couldn't bring myself to do it though, I couldn't bring myself to just walk over there, and hug him, kiss him, like he didn't leave me feeling a like a piece of shit for the last month. So, I turned around and walked away, leaving Dane confused, Chad worried, and if I know Troy, pissed off. I threw open the gate door, slammed it closed behind me, and kept walking fast towards the door to the resort. "Brie!" I heard behind me, and tried not to melt from just hearing it. Damn, I'm weak when it comes to him. "Brie, stop!" he yelled again, and I could tell he was running. I was about to open the door when a hand came up to the door, and prevented me from opening it. "I know you're pissed," Troy said in my ear, boxing me in against the door.

I turned around and scoffed. "Pissed?" I asked, trying to push him away from me, but it really didn't work, he's too strong. "I'm more than just pissed, Troy. Try hurt, sad, heartbroken, angry, and all around just wanting nothing more than to slap you right now along with pissed!" I exclaimed, my voice loud.

"Then do it," he challenged, stepping closer, making my butterflies flutter in my belly, my heartrate pick up, my temperature to skyrocket, and my knees go weak all with one step. "If it'll make you feel better, then do it," he said in a low voice. I was still for a moment. I'm not really going to slap him, I just _want_ to, he grew up in an abusive household, I'm not going to start hitting him. I don't think he sees it that way though. "I missed you," he murmured, his voice in a low sultry tone.

"Don't do that," I whispered, looking up at him. "Don't use that stupid power that makes me forget everything," I clarified, but it just made him grin. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you? How worried I was? Oh, right you do, because you were talking my friends, while I got to know nothing about you!" I told him, getting my anger back to fuel my system and not succumb to his.. everything.

"And I didn't feel the same about you?" he asked, his sultry voice gone, replaced with a hard one. "Knowing that I was hurting you, that I was the one who was making you not be you," he said.

I stood straight. "You had a choice!" I reminded him, pushing on his chest so his hands dropped from the door around me. "You could've called, you could've made everything better, but you did nothing," I told him.

"By the time I realized that, I couldn't call you, it was too Goddamn late," he responded. "God, Gabriella, thinking of you back here still loving me is the only thing that kept me fucking sane," he admitted in a loud voice.

I bit my lip. "And I was here, doubting if you still love me," I informed him, making his eyes widen.

"How the fuck could you ever doubt that?" he asked, angry. Don't start in on me, buddy!

I glared, and felt my heart swell, so he does still love me. "Because you weren't calling. You promised, you lied to me, and the fact that you did all of those things left me heartbroken," I confessed. "Apparently I wasn't important enough to make it on your calling list," I mentioned.

His lips turned up into an evil smile and he stepped away from me. "How the fuck could you think that?" he questioned, punching the door that I had walked away from. "Do you know how many times I dialed your number only not to press the send button? Or stared at your name in my contact list knowing I could call you and you would be there for me? I don't even know how many times because I did it like seventy fucking times a day! Especially the day my mother sat in a hospital bed and told me that I'm going to end up just like my father. A wife beating, drug doing, alcoholic who is going to just end up in jail," he told me. I instantly felt horrible. My problems with him can get solved later, he needs me now. "And you know what?" he asked. "I went out that night, and almost did it. I drank beer for the first time in my life, I did drugs just like I used to, and I could have ended up in jail if my uncle didn't find me and stop me from doing something stupid first."

I didn't hestitate before looping my arms around his neck in a hug. He didn't move for a minute. "Troy, just hug me," I urged in his ear, and his arms wrapped around my midsection.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Brie," he said in my ear. "I should have called, but I told you, I told you in the beginning that I screw things up, I'm just glad it took me this long to do it," he told me.

I pulled away a little and ran a hand through his hair, my Troy shining through just like Sharpay said he would. That girl is smarter than most people give her credit for. "It doesn't matter right now," I commented, and he shook his head. "Troy, we'll deal with it later," " I insisted. "Right now, you're more important, we can fight later."

A half an hour later I managed to sneak through my house, grab some clothes, send a text to Drew telling him that I am sleeping at Sharpay's, and ended up back at Troy's with him. I would tell my brothers that Troy is back, but then it would be too obvious that I am sleeping at his house, and I need to sleep at his house. He needs me.

"Troy, come on, talk to me," I encouraged as we sat on his bed. His room looked clean, and dust free, and wondered how briefly before I decided that I didn't care. "You've hardly said anything since we left Lava Springs," I mentioned, running a hand up and down his arm.

"I've been driving a motorcycle, then waiting a couple streets over from your house, then driving again. What the hell do you want me to say? That she was right?" he asked.

I rolled my lips together before scooting closer and intertwining our hands. "She's wrong and you know it," I insisted.

"Who the hell was that guy you were talking to?" he questioned, avoiding my last sentence.

I rolled my eyes. "My new boyfriend, sorry I didn't tell you," I replied, and he glared.

"That's not funny, seriously, who was he? Is that Dane? Has be been bothering you all summer?" he asked me, and I scratched my head.

I shook my head. "I'm not answering any of those questions," I responded. "The only thing we are talking about right now is you and what your parents did to you," I told him.

"No, we're not, so I guess we're going to be pretty silent. I shouldn't have even brought my mom up," he mumbled, letting my hand go.

I took in a deep breath. "Don't do this, Troy, don't shut me out. Unlike everyone else, I know you, the real you, and before you left you told me not to let you shut me out. I'm not going to let you, Troy, and I can handle whatever you tell me," I told him. He didn't speak, and I really didn't know what to do. "Please," I whispered, looking him in the eye. "I don't want to feel alone again, you're here now, and I can help you, but you need to tell me what happened. I need you to tell me what happened."

"I got you something," he said, brushing a hand down my lower arm. "You wanna see it?" he questioned, and I shrugged. He pulled his t-shirt off and grabbed my hand. "Here," he muttered bringing it up to the back of his shoulder. I felt something a bit popped up. My eyebrows crinkled together and I shifted so I was looking at his back. Tattooed in black cursive was Brie on the back of his right shoulder. "I don't want you to feel alone again, either, Brie," he told me, pulling me so I was sitting sideways in the middle of his legs. "I talked to Sharpay this morning, she told me about yesterday. That you would see me, and how you felt, all of it," he admitted, cupping my cheek. "And it hurt, it hurt that I was hurting you, and when I got back all I could think about was seeing you again, making you feel better. That was all I cared about, you're all I care about, and when I got here you ran away from me, then tell me you were doubting that I love you. I'm sorry I did that, you have no idea how fucking sorry I am that I did that."

I closed my eyes for a second. "We can talk about this later," I replied, opening my eyes again. "All I care about is you right now. You think you are going to end up like your father, when that is the furthest thing from the truth," I told him. "You're a good guy Troy, with a heart, and you would never physically hurt me, and I can't believe that you don't see that," I said, grabbing his hand.

"I don't want to talk about my parents, Gabriella," Troy instantly told me. "I need you to forgive me, I need to know that we're okay," he murmured. "I should have called you, I know that, but the first day I fell asleep in the car, and that night I met my grandparents, so we went out, and I left my phone at their house. When I got back, my phone was dead, and I realized I left my charger here. By the time I got my uncle to take me the store to buy me a new one, a week had gone by. I knew I could have used his cell phone, or the house phone, but I didn't. I don't know why, I just didn't. I couldn't bring myself to do it, I know that isn't a good reason, and I would be pissed if the same thing happened to me. Then we went to Utah, and slowly after shit happened, I just didn't call you because of the things I was being told," he explained. "I know I'm a fucking jackass, and I don't deserve to be forgiven because of that, but I need you to forgive me."

If he wants to do this now, we'll do this now. "There had to be a reason, Troy, you were thinking something when you just looked at my number and didn't call me," I replied. He made a movement to get away from me, but I stopped him. I positioned myself so I was straddling him, but I wasn't thinking about anything sexual. "No, Troy, you're not running away from this. If you need me to forgive you, then you have to tell me the truth. I want to know why you didn't call me, why you made me doubt your love for me, why I layed awake every night worrying about you, why I didn't hear your voice for a month," I demanded.

"Because I did need you," he confessed, looking into my eyes. Well, that was easier than I thought. "I knew it would hurt to be away from you, that it would suck, that I would miss you, but I needed you so damn much it scared me. I needed to hear your voice too, I needed to know that I am not a piece of shit, and the only one who could convince me otherwise is you, I needed to hear that you love me, I needed so much from you, and the fact that I did scared the piss out of me," he clarified. "I know I've told you before, but I've never needed anyone before, and I knew I would need you, but I didn't know how much until I was gone," he told me. "So, I didn't call. The stuff about my phone was true, but I didn't call because I thought it would get easier, but it only got harder. By the time I realized that, I was in Utah, and didn't call because of the shit I was being told."

"Are you still scared about it now? I knew I would need you Troy, like no other, and I wasn't okay with it either. I'm used to being independent, but when you left I didn't feel that, because I was and am so dependent on you for certain things, you know? That might scare you, because it scared me, but I'm fine with it now," I responded. "It's how it's supposed to be," I summed up.

He rubbed his eye. "I like that you are dependent on me, Brie," he started. "I just didn't suspect I was so dependent on you, but I am. I can't change it, and I accept it now," he said.

I nodded. "If you ever go away again, you will call me," I ordered him, and he nodded.

"I will," he confirmed.

"Then I forgive you," I replied. "You can't do that to me again, though," I repeated. "I don't want to feel like that again," I told him.

He leaned forward and kissed me. It was our first kiss in a month, and I looped my arms around his neck. "Fuck, I missed that," he murmured, running a hand through my hair, and I nodded in agreement. He went back in for a kiss, but I pushed on his chest a little. "What?" he asked, frustrated.

"We can't do that until you tell me about what happened," I informed him. He groaned and felt back. "Just tell me, baby," I pleaded.

He shook his head. "What part of I don't want to talk about it don't you fucking understand?" he questioned. I think fuck is his new favorite word. It's the word he often uses when he is frustrated, mentally frustrated, emotionally, or sexually, it's his choice word.

"You told me to make you open up about it. To not let you change into another guy," I reminded him.

"I'm still me," he insisted, getting up on his elbows.

I shook my head. "No, you're Troy the mean guy who doesn't give a shit about anything. I want my Troy back, the nice one, the caring one, the one you told me you didn't want to leave behind," I told him.

"So you love that Troy and not me?" he asked, and I scoffed.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I love you, all of you, that hasn't changed, that won't change, but you asked me to not let you change, and I'm going to bring you back," I said. "All you have to do is tell me, get it off your chest, and I'll tell you how it is. That what they said is wrong, that you're an amazing guy with a big heart, and you are not like them," I told him. I took his hands in mine and brought him back so he was sitting up. I kissed his lips, and let him kiss me the way he wanted to, long, deep, and passionate with his hands roaming a little. Before I was too sucked into it, I pulled away. "You can tell me anything," I whispered, running my fingers down his cheek.

He just hugged me and I rested my head on his shoulder while running my fingers over his tattoo. I think it's adorable he got that for me. I'll always love it. "I don't want to keep it from you," he said in my ear, and I ran my hands up his back. "It's just hard. You know I don't like to talk about my parents," he went on. "But, for you, I'll talk about it."

"Start from the beginning," I encouraged, cocking my head to the side.

He nodded. "Yeah, well, first my uncle took me to meet my grandparents. When I was born, my mom's parents didn't want anything anything to do with me. They moved away when my mom ranaway, and I've never heard from them. When I moved here, Uncle Jack contacted them and convinced them to meet me, so even if I didn't have to go to Utah, I would have gone away this summer. They were.." he trailed off, smiling a bit for one of the first times. "Really cool. I don't know how my mom came from them. They were nice to hang around, and Grandma makes the best food in the world. Gramps had some cool stories about when he was a teenager, apparently I take after him," he told me, and I laughed. "We stayed there for two weeks, and they heard so much about you, you don't even know. They might come up for my birthday," he said.

I faked a gasp. "You mean Troy Bolton is actually going to celebrate his birthday!" I mentioned, and he shook his at me.

"Then we went to Utah," he said on a down note. "It was alright at first, I mainly just went up and down the hallways on my skateboard until they told me to stop, so I took it to the parking lot," he told me, and I nodded. "Then the first day of my dad's hearing, they brought him out. I had to see him, and to me, he doesn't look like Uncle Jack," he stated. "He's bigger, beefier, this mean ass look on his face. He didn't expect to see me there, and he verbally announced it. He asked why I was there, said that my opinion didn't matter, that I don't matter," he said, I decided to wait until he was done to tell him what a jackhole of a father he has.

I gave him an encouraging smile and ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't even get to talk that day, and I'm glad I didn't because when we got back to the hotel I locked myself in the bathroom with your Ipod, and stared at your number. I wanted to call you so much, Brie, but it had been too long, so I didn't. Then the day I had to talk came up. In all the years I had been beaten my my dad, been told how worthless I am by him, I never thought about hitting him," he confessed, and I nodded. "Even after I turned like fourteen and knew when he got drunk enough I could take him, I still didn't. How could I do that? He's my dad. I wanted to at time, but I never could. And when I had to talk, I had to look him in the eye and say what a bad father he was, how much he hurt me and my mom, it was so hard, but I did it. I did it, and I felt like shit for it. How can I feel so bad for a man who did nothing but hurt me my whole life? He's told me many times that I am nothing, I'll never be anything, that the only reason I am here is because the condom broke, and I felt sorry for him," he said, and I made sure to stay closer. "I didn't go back after that, and I didn't have to because I spoke, but Uncle Jack did. In the next week we were still there, I was out in the parking lot, and ran into some people I used to hang around. They said that I changed, I said I knew, and it was because of this amazing girl back home," he told me, and smiled a little.

I smiled at him, and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"They acted a lot like, well, my parents. They told me I was just kidding myself, that I would end up just like them, I could never become anything either, and I was pissed. I told them they don't know shit, and they are the way they are because they're fuck ups, and that as soon as my dad's hearing was done, I would be gone, and they would never hear from me again, so they could go screw themselves, with a lot more fuck's, a couple punches thrown, and my uncle pulling me away, they left. I was so on edge with worrying about my dad's trial, knowing I was hurting you, and the fact that I was needing you, I just didn't care anymore. Then Mya, a girl I used to know, came to my hotel room," he said, and I tried not let a look of jealousy come over my face. "She asked me if I wanted to know where my mom was, I did. I just wanted to know how she was. She took me to my mom's shitty aparment, and I don't know why, but I knocked. I couldn't help it. No one answered, so I went in, I found her on the ground, she overdosed," he told me. "Again."

I didn't know what to say.

"She heard I was in town, and that I was helping keeping my dad in jail, she didn't like that much. I called for an ambulance, and rode with her to the hospital. Oh, and when she woke up, she was fun. She started yelling, saying I should have let her die, that I was the reason she was doing it, that I am just like my father and looking for ways torture her. She said I never should have been born, and how wonderful her life would have been if I had never been born, so then I did what she said like I told you earlier, my uncle found me, he put her in a rehab that she can check herself out of if she wants to, and brought me home," he informed me.

I figured he was done because he stopped. "Troy," I said so he would look me in the eye. "We need to start with one thing at a time, okay?" I told him, and he nodded. "You're dad is so wrong. You matter, and what you say matters. Fuck him, okay? What he says doesn't matter. Who the hell is he to tell you what matters or not? A bad father, a bad husband, an alcoholic, and just a plain jackass. He doesn't know you, he doesn't know anything. Even with that, it's okay that you had a hard time saying those things about him. It makes you a human with a heart, something he apparently doesn't have. You're not like him, you would never hit me, or anything like that, you know it, I know it, your uncle knows, and he knows it. He knows you're a better man than he ever will be, and it pisses him off, because he'll never be like you," I assured him. "You'll be like Jack, and that pisses him off even more."

Troy nodded a little bit with his eyes on me. No avoidance of eye contact, that means he's listening.

"Those guys you used to hang out with, fuck them too. They don't know who you are, they knew who you were. You're going somewhere, you won't end up like them or your parents. About your mom, she wasn't in a right state of mind, Troy. What she said is so wrong. You saved her because deep down, you love her, she tried to be a mother sometimes, she just couldn't in the situation you all were in. She could have made you the best thing in her life if she made the right choices as soon as she found out she was pregnant. If she would have stayed here, you wouldn't have gone through all that. She could have found a way to raise you without your dad, and made your life so much better, but she didn't, and then she could barely take care of herself let alone you," I finished.

He was quiet for a minute. "It's not fair. Why did I have to grow up like that?" he asked, really looking for an answer. "Why did I have to be raised in that envoirnment, why am I to blame for all of their mistakes? What did I do? Was it because I was born?"

I shook my head. "You'll never know why you had to grow up like that, you just get the cards you are dealt, and you have to live with it. Why did my parents die? I don't know, but they did. And they blame you for their mistakes because they know it's really their fault for the way their lives are, no one elses. They chose the easiest person to blame, their child. It's not your fault," I stated.

He shrugged. "If I had never been born, if the condom never broke," he started with a shake of his head. "Maybe their lives would have been better," he told me. "Maybe it would have been better off if I had never been born."

"Don't even think that, Troy," I ordered. "They didn't have to runaway and become who they did, they could have done right by you, but they didn't. That is not your fault, it's theirs. It's your life that would have been better off if they had just just given you to someone who would love you like you deserve, like your uncle," I stated.

"If I could have been so important, then why wasn't I?" he asked. "Why was I not good enough to make them change? Why didn't they love me?" he questioned.

I really had no answer. "Because they were too stupid to see what an amazing person you were going to be," I said softly. "You have to stop blaming yourself for their shortcomings, it's not your fault that they didn't treat you the way you should have been treated. It's not your fault that they didn't try hard enough, none of it is your fault," I told him.

I wasn't sure if he believed me, but he didn't disagree. "You were the only thing that got me through it, you know," he confessed. "I knew you didn't think I was worthless or anything like that even though I thought I was, and that was what kept me going. I knew you loved me, and when everyone there was telling me I am nothing, I knew I was something because I mean something to you," he said.

"You mean everything to me," I corrected, kissing his forehead, and he held me close to him.

I felt his lips on my neck. "You're so comforting," he murmured against me. "I don't now how you do it," he said, turning us so I was laying on the bed and he was on his knees above me. "I don't know how you can almost completely change what I have been thinking for about a month," he clarified.

"Almost?" I asked, a small pout forming over my mouth.

"Give it time, baby," he replied, leaning down to kiss me.

I gave a look of annoyance and looped my arms around his neck. "Fine, but I'm going tell you everyday how wonderful you are," I responded, and he nodded. "Now, about this tattoo," I started, and he grinned. "Why did you get it?"

"What do you mean why? Because I love you, and you mean everything to me, and you're my soulmate, how much more do you need?" he questioned. "Do you not like it?"

I shook my head. "I love it, I love you, but how did you get it? You're only seventeen," I reminded him.

He grinned wider. "I know a guy," he told me. "Don't worry about it. I was wondering how I can show you how much I missed you," he commented, and my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah? And what did you come up with?" I asked, pulling him closer.

"I think I can show you way better than I can tell you," he replied, lowering himself on me.

-

"This isn't fair," I mumbled against his lips the next day as he kissed me against the slidding glass doors in his room. "You can't use your kissing ablities against me," I demanded, but he just smirked and swooped back in to kiss me. It really isn't fair, but damn it feels so good. Mm, all night was good, way better than good, actually. "Sharpay is waiting for me," I reminded him, pulling away reluctantly.

He shrugged and pressed me against the door more. "Fuck Sharpay," he replied, and kissing the edge of my jaw and down.

I tried not to let my eyes roll backwards. Everything just feels so.. escalated, and I can tell it's going to stay that way. I'm not sure why, it just is. "Troy, sh-she's mmyyyy," I drew out in a moan as he started to suck on my neck. I pushed him away. "Okay, you stay away, bad boy," I ordered, holding my hand out so he couldn't come closer. He smirked at the nickname. "She's my best friend, and kept you up to date on me, so be nice," I told him as he tried to step towards me.

"I don't want you to go," he stated, breaking down my barrier.

I managed to keep him away. "You're picking me up at work at six, make out with me then, do more with me then, actually," I told him, and he smirked wider. "Now, I love you, goodbye," I said before kissing him quickly and leaving. Sharpay was waiting in her convertible looking bored. "Sorry, he's, uh, handsy," I told her as we backed up, and she laughed.

"Uh huh, and your neck sure is colorful," she commented making me pull down the mirror to look at myself. "Here," she said, handing me her make up bag. I mumbled a thanks and looked through it. "So I take it you two made up?" she guessed, driving me to my house.

I nodded. "We talked a lot first, we talked all night actually, between the- you know," I told her. "He told me everything, I forgave him, we talked some more, and then we did some other things," I explained. "He's not exactly back to himself yet, or at least he won't be unless I'm around, but he isn't as much as a dick as he would be if I hadn't gotten through to him on most things," I finished.

"You're happy?" she asked, and I nodded with a smile on my face. "Then I'm fine with whatever went down between you two last night, but if he ever hurts you again like that I will hurt him somehow, someway," she warned, making him laugh at the image of her trying to spray hairspray in his eyes or something.

"Okay," I agreed, laughing still. "Uh, Shane works at one like me, so you can go back to Lava Springs, I know you had that yoga session planned today," I told her as we pulled into my neighborhood.

She nodded her head. "Alright, but I want a full lowdown on what you can tell me on your lunch break," she said as she pulled up to my house.

"Sure," I confirmed. "Later, love you," I said in goodbye before getting out of the car. I got inside my house and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I opened it and found that it was Troy, or Bad Boy as it says in my phone now.

_I miss u baby_

I read and smiled. I sent the same thing back before noticing Noel was standing in front of me. "He's back, isn't he?" he questioned, I couldn't deny it. "You stayed at his house last night, and," he finished the sentence by smacking his hands together, making me confused. "You two are.." he said and gave me a look.

"Uh, no?" I tried to say, but the look on my face gave it away. "Okay, don't kill him, at least for a couple weeks, his parents really messed him up when he was gone," I pleaded, putting my hands in a praying position.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not, Cole, Gab, I do use my mind once in a while," he informed me. "I'm not going to hurt him or anything, I can see that you are really in love with him, and when he is around you, he is different and does love you too. Just make sure you're safe and I won' tell Johnny," he told me.

"What about Cole?" I asked.

"He knows too, and he won't hurt him either. He wanted too, but we found out when he was gone, and couldn't really get our hands on him. We cooled down, Lacy talked to us, and Drew told us that he wasn't going to do anything about it because you're responsible. We said we wouldn't tell Johnny, because Johnny would try and hurt him," he admitted. "You do remember that we're going to visit the grandparents for a week on Monday, right?" he reminded me.

Shit. No, I didn't remember. I just got Troy back, I don't want to lose him again. An idea popped into my head that made me smile. I'll just have to do a little convincing all around. "Yeah, yeah, I did, I'll he home by cerfuw tonight, bye!"

"Go do whatever you were going to, I won't tell Drew that you slept at his house last night," he told me. I smiled and hugged him before rushing upstairs.

"Longest shift of my life," I groaned as the clock finally struck six which meant I was done. I already changed back into my regular clothes that consisted of black jeans that are ripped at the knees, a light blue top that has a black heart on the side with an arrow through it, black sandles, and my heart locket. I put my hair up in a neat bun with a clip keeping it close to my head, and Troy's aviators, but they're in my purse. "Why is work just so boring?" I asked, looking over at my friends. "And I can't even daydream because I'm a lifeguard, and if I do, someone could die," I went on. "Where's Shane, I wanna leave!" I exclaimed.

Chad laughed at me. "Ella, go see your boyfriend, we'll get Shane," he told me. "Wait, Dane alert," he warned me just as Dane walked up next to me. "Dude, don't even try about the date, come here, we'll talk. El, go," he said, and I smiled in appreciation.

I went on my way towards the exit door. It's great being me again, I missed myself, and everyone one else did too. I guess when Troy was gone I had my me moments, but now I'm me all the time again. Troy was right outside the gate already waiting, leaning against his motorcycle wearing a gray t-shirt and blue jeans with black converse. I smiled widely, and so did he, I jumped into his arms and planted a big kiss on his lips. "You should have done this yesterday," he told me, keeping my legs around his waist.

"Eh, whatever," I replied, and he finally let me down. "Oh, and since you're all 'I don't care about certain stuff because I'm all bad' you probably won't care, but all my brothers know I'm not a virgin except Johnny," I informed him, and he shrugged.

"Alright," he said, pulling something out of his pocket. "Here is an application to this place, I really do want to work with you for the rest of the summer," he told me, but I grabbed it out of his hands.

"About that, how about waiting another week before you turn this in?" I suggested, giving him a smile.

"So I can sit home everyday bored out of mind with my uncle and a dog? I don't think so," he answered, and I bit my lip. "What aren't you telling me?"

I smiled again. "I may have forgotten that every summer me and my brothers plus two friends go back to my grandparents for a week, and that that week is beginning on Monday. We pull who get to brings a friend out of a hat, but I am always chosen because I have good luck like that, and I may want to ask you but I don't know if you'll want to because of your family drama but I don't want to go without you because I just got you back," I rambled out.

"Do you really want me to go?" he questioned, tugging me closer to him. I nodded. "Then, I'll go," he said.

I took in a deep breath. "But with all your family stuff, do you really want to go meet my big family, and we're kinda close. I'm being selfish by wanting you to go, if you don't want to, you don't have to," I responded.

"I'll go, but you know I'm not the most personable guy, so I won't be your Troy around them," he reminded me.

"I want you to go," I whispered again, looking up into his eyes.

He ran a hand through my hair. "Then I'm going."

The next day I walked into the kitchen where my brothers were already waiting for me. "Let's get this over with so I can tell you who I am bringing," I said, standing next to Shane.

"Don't be so confident, Gabs, you never know," Johnny told me and I shrugged as Drew stuck his hand into the hat.

He opened the little peice of paper and swore under his breath. "Gab," he muttered, reaching back in while I smiled widely. "And Shane," he finished, throwing the hat down on the counter.

"I wanna bring Troy," I told them, and they all started shaking their heads.

Drew crossed his arms. "No opposite sex pairings here," he stated, and I looked at Shane who nodded.

"Then I'll bring Dani," I said.

"And I'll bring Troy," he told them.

Drew sighed. "Fine, but you're in seperate rooms."

* * *

**I like it, so I hope you do too.**

**I know that Troy's reason is kinda stupid, but I think it fits him, and he opened up easily because it's easy for him to do that with Gabi. If you don't like it, review it.**

**Review please, I've had one of the best days in my life turn into the worst, I need it.**

**-- Kayleigh**


	20. Don't Ever Change

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad that you agree Troy's reasons fit him.**

**School is over soon! Once summer comes I should have more time for updates, but then again I am supposed to get a job, and I'll be busy helping my sis in law with my new baby nephew who is adorable. **

**Keep reviewing and I keep reviewing!  
I guess you can say that this is more of filler material, but some important things happen.  
It helps set up some drama I have planned, I guess. This is more fluffiness.**

**All the Spanish in here is done by a Spanish translater I found on the net, so if it's wrong don't kill me. I am practically failing Spanish. I know Vanessa is more of a philipina decent, but Gabriella is supposed to be like Mexican or something, so I thought it was time she tap into it.**

**Oh, Gia: Fransia Raisa. Adrian: Selena Gomez. And, all the boys just picture a lot of hott Mexican boys! Mm, like Micheal Copon or something.**

* * *

So please don't ever change,  
no don't you ever change.  
I kind of like you  
just the way you are

-- Don't Ever Change, by The Beatles

"My brothers act more like girls than I do when it comes to packing," I stated, sitting in the back of Drew's SUV with Troy the morning we were set to leave for my grandparents. All of my brothers are in the house because they forgot something. Lacy is in there rushing them along, and Dani is talking to her overprotective mom on the phone outside the car.

Troy shrugged searching through his Ipod. "Brie, you packed like two bags," he reminded me, his free hand moving into my lap, and squeezed my thigh. I'm wearing jean short shorts with a black short sleeved fitted button up shirt, and have the first couple buttons undone. I tied some of my long bangs to the back of my head, and left my hair in it's usual curls, with a pair of black flip flops. What's the point of looking all cute, I'm going to be in a car for the next like four hours? Troy wore a pair of blue jeans with a black t-shirt, and black converse with sunglasses, of course. "All I brought is a duffel bag, I don't get why everyone freaks out, you're always going to forget something, just buy whatever it is when you get there," he said.

"Yeah, but then again, they have a million guy cousins, one of who has to be around their size to have whatever they forgot. I only have two girl cousins, one who practically hates me and is two years younger than me, and the other is older than me with a way bigger chest. I have to be prepared," I replied, and he chuckled a little at the comment on my older cousin. It's true, though. I wasn't as blessed in that area as she is."Usually, I bring Sharpay and she packs whatever I don't," I added. After a huge fight with Sharpay about my decision to bring Troy, I spilled the beans on her two week long vacation her parents have been planning since school let out. It starts today, right now she on on a private jet on her way to some fancy tropical island that I have no idea what the name of it is. With everyone gone, Chad is going to be bored out of his mind. All he has is like, Jason.

"Just so you know, I think your chest is just right," he said, looking over at me, and I blushed a little. "I have something for you," Troy informed me, getting something out of his back pocket to give to me. "When I was gone, I wrote you letters, but was too much of a pussy to actually send them," he admitted, and handed me five of the letters. "I have more, and I'm not sure when I'll give them to you, but I will at some point," he added.

I set the letters on the seat next to me and kissed him. "That's so cute, Troy, you wrote me letters," I cooed, and he shook his head at me. "It sucks we can't ride your motorcycle there, the way you drive, we could be there in like two hours instead four, if we ever leave," I mumbled, annoyed that we are still here, we were supposed to leave thirty minutes ago.

Troy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss my guitar, too," he said in a sigh, turning of his Ipod. "I at least brought her to Utah with me."

"You could have brought your guitar with you, babe," I told him, finally seeing my brothers fill out of the house.

"I guess but then people would see, and I'd have to play for more people than just you. I only like to sing for you, you know that," he responded, making me smile.

I rested my chin on his shoulder. "I kind of like that you only tell me certain things, although you should open up to your uncle and Chad some more, but it helps with the whole bad boy image, so don't ever change that," I told him. "It's a turn on," I confessed, and he smirked.

"Yeah?" he asked, and I nodded with a faint blush on my cheeks. I do like that he acts all bad, shoot me. "I like it when you speak in Spanish," he admitted, and I laughed.

"I hardly speak Spanish, although I do it more when we go to see my grandparents," I reminded him, and he grinned.

He licked his bottom lip, and I smiled at that. "Last night we watched that Spanish movie, and you were singing along, that turned me on," he told me. "What was a turn off was having all your brothers right there," he mentioned.

"You mean _Selena?" _I asked, and he nodded. "I've been watching that movie since I was little, of course I know all the songs in it," I told him. "Maybe if you're good, I'll sing some to you later," I said, and he grinned.

"Really?" he asked, and I nodded. "You just said you like that I am a bad boy, if I'm bad will you still do it?" he questioned.

I shrugged suggestively. "Maybe," I replied, and he kissed me.

"Hey, we don't need any of that," Drew commented getting in the drivers seat while Shane, Dani, and Lacy got in the car too. Cole, Noel, and Johnny will ride in Cole's car. If it breaks down, at least we have Troy here to fix it.

I groaned. "Of course, as soon as we start kissing, you all are ready to go," I muttered, not bothering to put my seat belt on, and just layed my head on Troy's shoulder as he turned his Ipod back on. Two hours later I was effectively bored, and texting Sharpay wasn't fun anymore, especially when she went out of cell phone range, which pissed me off. Chad is texting all of us because of how lonely he is. I then remembered the letters Troy gave me, and pulled the first one out. Troy's eyes flicked over to me, and he patted my thigh gently. We moved positions at first, I tried to lay down to be more comfortable, but nothing really worked, so I ended up sitting sideways in the big seat, with my legs over Troy's lap and his arm was laying on them.

I opened it and saw that he dated it about the third day he was gone.

_Brie,_

_You're home right now, probably hoping I'll call you, and the fact that I know I won't sucks balls. I want to get the courage to call you, but I can't. I didn't expect to need you this much when I left, but then again you're always surprising me, so it's right that I didn't expect it. I'm scared as fuck to go to Utah, and I don't scare easily these days. The only real thing I get scared about is you. Scared that I'll hurt you, lose you, anything that has to do with you. But going back there, seeing where I grew up, that's a scary thing to think about. I don't like who I was in Utah, you know that. I love who I am now, and I am who I am because of you. Another thing I am scared of is to go home, back to you. I know you'll be pissed, which I deserve. I deserve to be hated by you because I haven't contacted you. Hopefully when I go home, I have called you, or sent this letter, something.  
My uncle took me to my grandparents to meet them, they never wanted anything to do with my before. And you know what they told me this morning? They told me they were sorry they never tried to get to know me, that they never looked for me. Jack told them the gist of how I grew up, and they hate it as much as you do. They never liked my dad, and even said they tried to get my mom to go out with Uncle Jack, how different things would have turned out if she actually listened. I talk to them the most about you. How wonderful you are to me, and how grateful I am to have you and love you, but they don't know that I am not calling you. I showed them a picture of you, and Gramps said you are a cutie, but that freaked me out a little. He's like sixty.  
_

_Hopefully I'll send this at some point. Know that I love you more than anything else._

_Troy_

I lowered the letter and looked over at Troy, he looked back at me. "So, your grandpa called me a cutie, huh?" I asked, and Troy grinned with a nod. "I didn't hate you for not calling me," I confessed in a lower voice. Dani was sleeping on Shane's shoulder while he listened to his Ipod and played a handheld video game. Drew and Lacy were listening to music and talking in the front seats. "I was mad, and pissed, but I didn't hate you," I clarified.

Troy nodded again. "I hated myself for not doing it," he responded. "I still do."

I ran a hand through his hair. "Don't, we're past it, I've forgiven you," I reminded him, kissing him on the cheek.

"You see more in me than I do," he replied, and I raised an eyebrow. "We should probably talk about this later," he added, cocking his head towards the front of the car.

"Whatever you say, boyfriend," I said while taking one of his ear buds and put it in my ear. "Now, what are you listening to?" I asked, taking his Ipod from him. I looked through his playlists, and smiled over at him. "Aw, baby, you named a playlist Brie," I cooed, and he took his Ipod back. "Fine, be like that, we aren't friends anymore." Soon after that, we stopped for food because Cole kept texting Drew saying that he needed food or he would eat Johnny. I really didn't mind, but Drew decided it was time to stop. McDonald's is always the place to stop on a road trip, we ate and quickly got back on the road, unfortunately. We are 'behind schedule' well we wouldn't be if they all didn't act like girls and ran around the house for half an hour looking for things they wouldn't need. I even saw Johnny sneak a peek in my bag to make sure I brought my straightener, he's such a girl when it comes to his hair.

"Brie, stop making faces at me," Troy tried to say meanly, but he couldn't, not to me. I was still insanely bored, and rearranged us so he was all the way on one side, my head was in his lap, and my legs were folded Indian style on what should be my seat. This is why I always call the back seat, it's the biggest. I ignored him and made a fish face, which almost made him laugh. "I thought we weren't friends anymore," he said, his Ipod now in the little holder built into his seat.

I reached up and poked his cheek, and he faked trying to bite my finger. "I'm bored!" I exclaimed as he started running a hand through my hair.

"Read another letter, that should entertain you for five minutes at least," he suggested, but I shook my head.

"No, if you don't know when you are going to give me the other ones, I want to do a thing like reading one a day," I told him, grabbing the pen next to him, and took his hand to draw on. He didn't mind, and let me.

I bit my lip and made a loopy B on the little dip between his forefinger and thump, finishing my doodle. "What did you draw?" he asked, taking his hand back. Hey! "Why did you put GAB on me? I rarely call you Gab," he reminded me, looking down at me.

My cheeks turned pink. "I, uh, didn't put it that way," I admitted, and my blush made him smirk. "It actually means Gabriella Anne Bolt-" I stopped because I was embarrassed now.

He smiled now. "Gabriella Anne Bolton?" he questioned, and I nodded slightly. "I've liked it since we got that married in family sociology," he told me, taking my hand in his, and put his own initials in the same spot I put mine on his hand. TDAB. "You know, I think the third letter I gave you over there is kinda dirty if you know what I mean," he murmured so no one could hear him.

"Really?" I asked, my cheeks turning pink again, damn it. He nodded. "Then I'm glad I didn't read it in the car around my brothers," I commented.

The last half hour of the trip I gave Troy and Dani the low down on the family, and Shane helped. Our aunts, there are four of them because two married our uncles, and they are very judgemental at times. Like when they meet new people, and often criticize me. I think they do because Mom died, but Drew says they just love me and want me to be the best I can be. Actually, Aunt Christy is more of an old cousin than a judgemental aunt. Our uncles, there are three because Aunt Christy never got married, are a lot more fun. We have lots of cousins, only two girl ones, Gia and Adrian, me and Adrian don't get along well. I lost count on how many boy cousins I have, and I hang out with all of them, but we are all more bonded with the older ones because we relate more. My grandma and grandpa still have Spanish accents, and are very bilingual, they sometimes say half a sentence in English, and the other half in Spanish. Half the time I don't know that they are saying. That is when the aunts come in, they translate.

My grandparents are like monsterly rich, so their house is huge, and the whole family fits in there nicely, but thank God some live there so not everyone stays there at one time. The fact that they are rich is the reason why Drew could become our guardians, my dad gave Drew his trust fund in his will, which was a lot. No one is spoiled rich though, you wouldn't even know it if their house wasn't so big. Adrian trys to act like it, though. Most of the family activities will be hosted at the grandparents house, which is also where we are staying. Troy madea face at the words 'family activities'. I can't be mad, he isn't a people person. I know he'll try his damndest because it's for me.

The night the whole family gets there, the older cousins and Aunt Christy always hang out in the 'kid' living room until like three in the morning. Once you reach like fourteen you're invited, but Shane and I always have gone to it because we're considered part of the older cousins group. I usually help with the littler cousins, especially my goddaughter, Karina. Troy warned me that little kids are afraid of him, which is understandable, seniors are afraid of him. Oh, and I have one gay cousin, his name is Jordan, and everyone knows he's gay, no one cares though, we still love him. He is like in love with Sharpay though because they both love shopping, and he's sad because she didn't come this year.

Once we got to my grandparents house, we were instantly bombarted with the family, and all my aunts and uncles could say was how much I look like my mother. "You're muy bonita, Gabi," my grandma told me, my face in her hands. "Just like su mama, and Shane looks so much like mi pequeno Eddie," she cooed, hugging him now too. See, she says half the things in Spanish. I understood that though, I have taken Spanish in school. We're the last ones to arrive, like normal.

I already introduced Troy to whoever I came into contact with while he was next to me, he did his best to be nice, and I am grateful. He said a curt hi, and shook the boys' hands if he needed to. "How are you doing, abuela?" I asked her, sometimes it's easier to speak her own language, she understands it more, but I mess up often. She usually gets what I am saying, and is muy feliz that I am trying.

She waved her hand off at me. My grandmother has thick curly dark hair just like me, and is around my height, I guess maybe an inch shorter. She always wears something with a little Mexican flare to it, she's proud of our culture, and most of my aunts and uncles speak fluent Spanish, I probably would be better if my parents were alive. My mom's parents spoke Spanish too, but they died when I was little, they had my mother and Uncle Max late in life, so they are older than my dad's parents. "¿Quién es ese chico con usted?" she asked me, and I raised an eyebrow. Huh.

"Who is that boy with you, basically," Aunt Christy translated, walking by with Nathan next to her, and I smiled in thanks.

"He's my novio," I answered. Is novio even the right word? "I already introduced you, su nombre es Troy," I said out of no where, I didn't even know I could speak that sentence. I guess my childhood speaking is coming back to me. It happens when I come back here, and then as soon as I leave, it all leaves mi brain.

She nodded. "I know, bebé, I mean who is he to you?" she asked. My grandmother's name is Ariella, but my grandfather calls her Arie, and his name is Edward Senior. That's how my father got his name.

I bit my lip. Would she even believe me if I told her I love him? Probably, she tends to rule with her heart. "I love him," I told her honestly.

"El chico fino, muy guapo, good for you, I think," she told me. I know what that means, she said he's fine, and hott, right? Bah, I should have taken Spanish for longer. "Keep him close to su corazón," she ordered, and I nodded.

"Always, siempre," I responded with a nod. Speaking Spanish is exhausting, and intriguing all the the same time. I remember what Troy said in the car.

"I need to find su hermano Drew, you know where el chico is?" she asked me.

I looked around. "En la sala, I think," I informed her. She told me she loves me, and with a long big, hug she went on her way to the next grandchild. She'll talk to me more later. I maneuvered my way through the crowd that is my family, all loud and eating, to find Troy. I found him in the corner of the room, observing. "¿Hola, chico malo, divertiéndose?" I asked him, and he grinned at me. I didn't even knowI had that world in me."Since coming back, like normal, I am remembering my Mexican roots. You should know mi abuela thinks you are muy guapo, and I do too," I confessed, sitting in his lap.

"I don't know what you really said at all, I took German, but it sounded hot," Troy replied, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"I asked you if you were having fun, I personally didn't know I had the word in me, and told you my grandma thinks your handsome," I told him. "Are you having any diversión?" I questioned. "Fun, diversión means fun, I think," I translated after thinking about it. "Go with it," I urged.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "As long as you're here, always," he said, and I smiled.

"Bueno," I whispered before kissing him. "I don't want you totally bored while I try to say hi to some of mi familia," I added, looping my arms around his neck. I keep saying Spanish things because I know he likes it, and he grins when I do it. "And thank you for being nice to everyone you've come in contact with, I know it's not entirely easy for you," I mentioned.

"Brie, if you want to say hi, leave me here, I'm fine," he assured me. "It's interesting watching a real family interact and be nice to each other," he admitted, running a hand up my side. "Besides, Chad's been dying for me to call him, that will entertain me for ten minutes," he said before kissing me, and forcing me off his lap.

I nodded. "I'll be back in diez minutos," I told him, and kissed him as I walked away.

Gia instantly found me, and smiled widely at me. "Your boyfriend is so fucking hott!" she exclaimed softly to me. "If I wasn't in love with my own sexy hubby, I would steal him," she confessed. She got married when she was twenty, and is now about twenty two. "You better watch out, Adrian might," she added.

I laughed. "Adrian will be too scared to approach him, trust me, he gives off that dangerous vibe," I replied. "I might need you to start teaching me Spanish, mi novio likes when I speak it," I told her, and she laughed. "Now, where is my goddaughter?" I asked.

"Sorry, chica, she's sleeping, it was time for her nap, she's exhausted," she answered, and I frowned. "Troy likes the Spanish girls huh?" she questioned.

I shrugged. "He loves me, and I'm of Spanish decent, so yes," I responded. "I need to find abuelo, where is he?" I wondered, looking around.

"In the dining room, eating, like usual," Gia told me. "Go say hi, and let him tell you how much you look like Aunt Marie, because you do," she urged and pushed me away. I made my way to the dining room, and indeed found my grandfather talking to a bunch of my boy cousins, and eating some dish my grandmother made. She's is an awesome cook.

"Ah, Gabriella!" he called out when he saw me, and I smiled big as I walked over to him. He only has three granddaughters, he spoils us in a grandfatherly way. I gave him a huge hug before sitting down in the seat he ushered my cousin Miguel out of. I hugged Miguel before taking his seat. "How are you, my little Ella Bella?" he asked, the smile never leaving his face. I really hate the name Ella Bella I adopted as a child, but I will never yell at my grandparents for calling me it. I finally got everyone else to stop.

"Soy grande, abuelo, usted?" I replied, and he smiled even wider at me.

He layed a hand on mine. "I'm wonderful now that you all are here," he answered. He does better than my grandma at not mixing English and Spanish. "You look so like your mother, nieta," he added, and I nodded. "Both beautiful girls," he assured me.

"I know, Grandpa," I agreed. "Do you need anything?" I questioned him, he isn't that old, but I don't want him going around to get things when a bunch of us youngens are around.

He waved me off. "I'm fine. Who is that boy you brought in with you?" he asked. Nosey, just like the rest of them. "Your brother said he is your boyfriend, is this true?" he wondered. I already told Aunt Christy to pass along Troy is coming, but apparently the news didn't get to everyone.

"Yeah, Grandpa," I confirmed. "He has been for a long time," I clarified. "He's good to me," I added, knowing that he was going to ask a protective question like that.

Edward Sr. smiled back at me. "Good, you deserve it, Ella Bella. Usted ha sido demasiado a través de angustia," he replied. I have no idea what he said. He must have noticed because he squeezed my hand. "You've been through too much heartbreak, you need a good man in your life," he translated. "He looks like one."

The smile that comes onto my face when Troy is brought up slid on. "He is," I told him. "He might not think it, but he is," I rephrased, making my Grandpa laugh. "Te quiero, abuelo," I added.

"We will talk more later once everyone has settled in, si?" he questioned, and I nodded. "Te quiero, también," he told me. I kissed him on the cheek, and another cousin took my place after I hugged him hello.

I went around for another ten minutes, overextending the deadline I gave Troy, and said hi to most of my cousins personally, along with a second and more detailed hello to my aunts and uncles. My aunts told me to come back later, and I knew it would be for their evaluation on Troy. I am already scared about it. I found Troy again, on the phone, sitting in his corner, with Shane and Dani next to him. Dani looked like she was freaking out because of the family overload.

"Hey, come with me," I ordered, taking Troy's hand and pulled him out of his lonely chair. I made my way through my family and up the steps with Troy. We went the third floor, I led him to a ladder, I climbed it first then sat down on the single twin bed to wait for him.

"Where are we?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

I leaned over to kiss him. "We call it the loft, but I'm not sure what the exact word for it is. If you look over that banister, you find the room that some boys crash at, it has like four beds in it," I answered, kissing him again. "Now, are you really having fun?" I questioned him as he ran a hand through my hair.

He nodded. "You're here, and speaking Spanish, which is a major turn on, I'm having a helluva time," he told me, resting his forehead on mine.

I gave him a look. "I'm being serious, I don't want you to be bored," I insisted.

"Will you stop thinking I am? I'm not, I called Chad, and listened to him complain for ten minutes, then Shane and me listened to Dani freak out about the way your Aunt Delia was looking at her. That was amusing to me. She cares a little bit too much about what people think about her," he commented. "I'm fine, really," he assured me.

I moved my legs into his lap. "Mi abuelo, AKA my grandfather, told me you're a good man, I told him he was right," I confessed, and Troy grabbed my ankle then started rubbing it.

"Your grandpa doesn't know me," Troy reminded me.

"He's a good judge of character, he heard about you from my brother, and saw you, that was enough for him. If my grandpa can tell that just from seeing you, why don't you believe me when I know you like no one else does?" I questioned. "And why do you listen to your parents when they don't know you at all?" I asked.

He sighed and sat up straight. "Baby, when you're told something your whole life, you can't just believe when someone else tells you different, even though I know know me better than anyone," he replied. "I want to believe you, Brie, and your grandpa, and I am trying to, but you can't just expect me to believe it all at once," he finished.

"I had you believing it before you left," I muttered, wrapping my arms around one of his.

He nodded. "Yeah, but then I went back, and almost lost all of what you told me," he said. "It's gonna take time, but I'll get there again," he murmured before kissing me.

"Gabriella Anne get down here this instant!" I heard one of my older boy cousins say from the bottom of the steps. Brogan, ugh. He's around Noel and Cole's age, and worse than Cole, catch my drift?

"No, I'm naked," I replied, and heard laughter below us. "Come back later," I yelled down, and hear Johnny say that it wasn't funny to say that.

Troy's arm came around my shoulders as he chuckled into my neck. "Don't make me come up there!" Brogan warned, and I shrugged.

"Oooh, I'm scared now tough guy," I called down the stairs. "I live with five boys, you don't care me. Besides, Troy can beat your ass," I told him.

Troy kissed my neck before pulling away. "Can I beat Brogan?" he questioned and I nodded.

I heard the screeching of furniture being moved, and my shoulders slumped. Shit. "Fine!" I heard Brogan say, and foot steps on the ladder.

"Brogan, don't!" I pleaded, but he proceeded to pick me up, carry me to the banister, and throw me off. I went down with a shriek, and landed on a queen size bed, with most of the people considered in the older cousins category around me, laughing. "Dick!" I shouted, waiting for me innards to catch up with me.

"At least you aren't naked!" he replied, laughing. Even Troy was chuckling next to him, and they introduced themselves. I sat up and shook my head to regain some control in my body.

"I haven't been thrown off the banister since I was thirteen, it still sucks," I groaned, now remembering why I stopped going up there. "I can't eat anymore, this is like death by dinner," I whined into Troy's chest a couple hours later when grandma kept feeding us food, one helping after another.

Troy's arm wrapped around my shoulders, and he squeezed lightly. "It's almost over, babe, I think," he said, and I felt him kiss my head.

"Oh, no, here she comes with another bowl of food," I warned as grandma came walking around. "Uh, think Spanish, think Spanish," I mumbled to myself. "Abuela, que están llenos," I told her.

She shook her head. "No, un poco más," she replied, filling our plates with more Mexican food.

"I eat like a boy, and this is too much for me," I said, picking up my fork, and Troy sighed too. "I even said we're full in Spanish, I think, and she keeps feeding us," I vented to myself, seeing everyone else in the same predicament. "It's times like this when a dog would come in handy," I stated, eating more food. "Would it be mean if I asked you to eat mine?" I questioned, and Troy nodded while chewing.

I layed my head on his shoulder and stared at my food. "Put it on," he sighed, full of food too. I smiled and put a little more than half of my plate on Troy's, leaving some so she wouldn't pile more on to mine.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I repeated, and kissed him on the lips. "I am so going to do something nice for you," I informed him, kissing him again.

Troy acted like a man and ate the rest of his food. "My uncle is going to kill me if I gain like ten pounds when I am here, I still need a basketball scholarship," he commented, a hand laying on his stomach. I stuck my lower lip out for him, and rubbed his belly. "Damn, there she is again," he said, cocking his head towards the end of the table. I grabbed me and Troy's empty plates and put them on Uncle Dante's next to me, but he didn't notice.

When grandma got to us, she squinted her eyes. "Where are su platos?" she questioned.

"Que ranaway," I told her, and she moved along, and I sighed with relief. "Your welcome," I mentioned, laying my head back on Troy's shoulder.

"How do you not have food?" I heard Andre, my cousin ask from across the table. "I'm dying over here," he told me.

I shrugged. "I have my secrets," I answered, and noticed all the little kids were getting up and running away. "Freedom, run Troy," I said, getting up and pulling Troy with me. I took him to the kid living room. He sat down in an arm chair then tugged me down so I was in between his legs. "I've never eaten so much Mexican food in my life," I groaned into his shoulder, and he ran a hand up and down my back.

"Yeah, you have. Last year was the worst, remember?" Drew asked, walking in the living room with everyone behind him, filing in.

I nodded. "I thought I was going to die from eating so much," I agreed, turning myself around so I was facing my family. Troy wrapped his arms around my waist, and I leaned back against him as he began nuzzling my neck. We didn't think about the movements, we just did them, it was natural. Dani was talking to Shane and Adrian on the other couch, looking a lot less stressed out. I said hi to Adrian, and hugged her, that's it. I love the girl, but for some reason she is always a bitch to me, and I prefer to be away from her. "I should probably go down to see what my aunts think of you," I told Troy, and he kissed my cheek.

"Good luck, babe," he wished, and I turned my head so I could kiss him fully on the lips.

"Stop!" Johnny exclaimed, but I just kissed Troy for a little longer, making my cousins laugh a little.

When we pulled away, Troy was grinning. "Get over it Johnny, I make out," I said standing up. I do a lot more than that, but he doesn't know that.

I went downstairs and found my grandma and all the aunts at the kitchen table, talking. "Ah, Gabriella," Grandma stated, smiling, and waved me over.

I sat down next to her, and smiled back at her. "Alright, what do you all think of Troy, I know you're dying to tell me," I muttered, and Aunt Christy laughed at my excitement, or lack there of.

"Me gusta, nieta," Grandma told me, patting my hand.

I thought of the right words. "Usted es mejor que ellas," I said in Spanish, not sure if I said it right. I told her she's nicer than them, making her laugh loudly.

"If you must know, Gabriella, we like him," Aunt Delia, the oldest out of the sisters, confessed, and I raised my eyebrows. Really? "He isn't the most personable boy, we watched you all night though, and can tell you are happy with him," she explained.

Aunt Christy nodded. "You two kind of remind me of your father and mother," she told me, and I blinked. "Troy isn't like Eddie, it's just the way you two act together. It's just like Eddie and Marie," she added.

Aunt Nalina agreed. "Talking softly to each other, touching all the time without thinking about it, giving each other these smiles that you won't give to anyone else," she lifted off. "Just like your parents," she confirmed.

I didn't know what to say. "You're being serious right?" I asked. "I've heard about them being so in love my whole life, and you're saying I'm just like them?" I questioned.

Aunt Renee smiled. "Yes," she answered.

"Que encontró una," Grandma told me.

"I found the one," I translated myself, and all my aunts nodded. I already knew that, I just- them telling me they believe it to, without the need of any convincing, it felt amazing, and scary at the same time. I'm not sure why I was scared, I just felt that way. "I- thanks," I said, and they laughed.

I went around and hugged them all before practically running upstairs. I walked into the kid living room, my astonishment on my face. "That bad?" Jordan asked as I made my way to Troy, who looked curious as well.

"No, it went really good," I corrected, sitting in the middle of Troy's legs. "I would go now before someone pisses them off," I informed Shane, and he went down to get his own evaluation. "They like you," I admitted to Troy, turning back to him.

"They like me? No one likes me," Troy replied, and I laughed lightly.

I shook my head. "No, they really like you," I assured him. "I expected them to hate you, like my brothers did, but they see how happy I am, and how we act, and they like you," I said again.

"Hey, I stopped hating him after he beat the shit out of that guy in school for you," Cole spoke up from across the room, talking to Brogan. Johnny started telling some of my cousins about Troy's fight.

I kissed Troy. "Welcome to the family, babe," I greeted. "Or should I say, bienvenido a la familia," I repeated in Spanish. After that, Troy loosened up a little. He didn't want to admit it, but I knew deep inside, he wanted my aunts to like him, and he loved that they liked him. I'll explain the rest to him later, the stuff about my parents. He didn't become a total talker, but he commented in his own way on things me and my cousins talked about. It was when I felt his phone vibrate, and he took it out, that he swore.

"Fuck," he said, opening the phone. "I forgot to call my uncle," he explained, pressing the phone to his ear. "Uncle Jack-" Troy started, and I heard Jack scolding him.

"Why does Troy live with his uncle?" Donovan, a younger cousin, asked.

I linked one of my hands with Troy's, and felt him squeeze it. "It's better for him there," I answered vaguely.

"Seriously?" Troy questioned into the phone. "When I do that, I want it to be legal," he told them. "No. Because it's stupid of you to even ask that question. No, you can't. Fine, go ahead. I'll call you tomorrow. Yeah, I will remember. Bye," he ended the phone call. "My uncle is mentally insane, and calling your brother," Troy informed me, and I looked back at him. "He thinks since I haven't called him today like I was supposed to, because I forgot, that we-"

"No, they didn't run off to Vegas and get married!" Drew exclaimed from the other side of the room, and I started laughing.

I leaned back against Troy. "That's hilarious," I commented when I stopped laughing.

"He needs to trust me," Troy replied, aggravated.

"Well, you make it hard when you try to hot wire his car," I reminded him, laughing again.

Troy groaned. "Babe, it was once, and it was your fault. You wanted McDonald's, not me," he responded.

"That doesn't mean you couldn't walk upstairs and ask him for his keys," I said, and he didn't say anything back.

"So, I have a question," Gia spoke up from across the room. "If you had gotten married, would you have worn white?" she asked, and all my brothers started protesting while I glared, and Troy chuckled.

Dani and I were assigned a room with one big king sized bed, which I wouldn't mind sleeping in, we're both girls, but my aunts stupidly put us in a room that adjoins to guess it! Guess! Shane and Troy's. Yep, a door, without a lock, that leads to our boyfriend's room. How stupid of them. We already agreed that at one, Dani would go in there, and Troy will come in here. They'll switch back in the morning, we already have our alarms set for the time of switch backs. "You aren't, like, going to have sex in the bed or anything, right?" Dani asked, dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. "I will be sleeping here in the morning," she reminded me.

"You're safe Dani," I assured her just as there was a knock on the adjoining door. Dani ran over to it, opened it, ran through it, and Troy just walked in my room, and closed it nicely behind him.

"Someone has a lot of hormones," he commented, hopping on my bed wearing a white wife beater and basketball shorts.

I smiled and tugged him to the middle of the bed. "And you don't?" I questioned, positioning myself so I was straddling him. I, myself, am wearing black cotton short shorts and one of Troy's shirts that I have cinched to the side.

His hands slid onto my thighs. "I am, I just control it a lot better," he answered, smiling up at me.

"So, I may have left a little bit out of my aunts just liking you," I confessed, and Troy stayed silent for me to go on. "They told me we remind them of my parents, basically," I admitted. "All my life I've been told how much they were in love, and I saw it when I was a kid you know, it's just when they said it- damn," I explained. Troy smiled wider. "It felt great, they know I love you, that I am happy with you, but then again, it was so scary," I told him.

He sat up so our faces were closer. "Why was it scary?" he asked, his hand coming up the back of my neck.

"I don't know. It's great that right out of the gate I found the one for me, but we're being compared to my parents, Troy. I grew up watching them, telling myself that one day I was going to have that, and I do now. What if tomorrow they take it back? What if-"

"Don't think like that, Brie," Troy cut me off. "They told you we act like your parents, that we're in love like your parents, they can't take that back because it's true," he told me. "I've heard about them from not only you but Sharpay and your brothers, seen pictures, watched videos with them in it, and I can honestly say babe, that we are like your parents," he informed me. He cupped my cheek with his free hand.

His thumb ran over my lips, and I kissed it gently. "I love you, Troy," I whispered, and he smiled.

"I love you, too," he replied just as the door opened, and I went to jump off the bed and hide.

"Ha, I knew it!" Aunt Christy said loudly, so I shushed her. "Don't shush me, I put you in this room," she told me.

I smiled. "Thank you, can you go now?" I asked.

"Bah! Fine, this is the thanks I get. I'm telling everyone in the morning," she mumbled, closing the door behind her.

I looked back at Troy. "Do you think she is really going to tell?"

* * *

**I don't really like it. It happens, just review it.**

**Sorry if there are grammar errors, I didn't check as much as I wanted to.**

**I hope I can update soon. I have some things going on right now. TWAWKI should be up soon, I have about half done.**

**Review please!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	21. She Loves You

**Thanks for all the reviews. Help me make it past 800 with this one, okay? Please!**

**I know I am a stupid, so I started another story. It's called DIRTY DANCING, please read and review it.**

**I had a really good storyline idea for this story, and it was really dramatic, but I ended up going through the same thing in my life, and even though he's a fictional character, I don't want Troy to go through it, because with his personality, now that I truly know what it feels like, him and Gabi would not be normal after I wrote it. I'm not going to say what it is because I did go through it, and even though none of you know me personally, I still don't want it getting out. That's mean or whatever, but I'm sorry.**

**With that, this story is ending soon. Just have to pick colleges and this story is el finished. Not that one day I might feel the need to write something and have a AYNIL lost chapters or something and post them. IDK, read DIRTY DANCING PLEASE. And no, the fact that I posted that is not the reason this story is ending, it's just time. Will a sequel emerge one day? I don't know, maybe. Who knows? If one does, I'll tell y'all.**

**Review please!**

**Sorry if many mistakes, I want to get this out!**

**

* * *

**

You're not the hurting kind.  
She says she loves you,  
And you know that can't be bad,  
She says she loves you,  
And you know you should be glad.  
She loves you yeh, yeh, yeh,

-- She Loves You, by The Beatles

* * *

"Your Ipod is dying," I stated to Troy about three days later as we sat on a lounge chair next to the pool at my grandparents, him behind me.

"Then charge it," he replied, and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I don't feel like going into the pool, but I am wearing a bathing suit. My brothers have never really seen me in a bikini besides Shane, and Johnny, but they really don't care because the only real non-related family here is Troy, and I'm already his, they have no reason to freak out. So, I am wearing a gray bikini with 'rock n roll' across my chest, and a musical note on the matching gray bottoms.

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to get up, it has enough battery to sustain me for now," I said, leaning back against him. Troy's been really great with my family, well, for him he's been great, you know? He gets along well with my cousins Brogan and Andre, he's the two he'll actually talk to. He's not totally open with them because he's Troy, but he says more than a few words to them, and beat their asses in basketball many times. Adrian has a huge crush on him, but won't admit it, Gia's been picking on her for it. I don't really want Adrian to hate me more than she already does, so I asked her to stop, but Gia's Gia.

I don't know why Adrian doesn't like me. It's been like that since I was like thirteen, we were close when we were kids, we all were. All meaning me, Gia, and Adrian. The boys were way more immature than they are now, and us girls have to stick together. Sharpay never really liked Adrian, and Sharpay always came with me, but I don't think that is the reason. I've given up trying to be nice and have her not only love me as a cousin, but like me too. If she wants to be all 'I'm a bratty teen' she can be. I've hardly spoken to her since we got here unless we were talking to the same people, if she isn't going to try neither am I. I just hope she grows out of this hating me thing once the teen years end. I do miss her, she used to come to me all the time for advice, she has one older brother, Andre, and one little, Aric. Andre is seventeen like me, and Aric is twelve, Adrian is fifteen. Her brothers annoy her, and with her being middle child, it's hard for her.

Right now, she's on the other side of the pool, hanging out with one of the boys next door. Four sibling boys live next door to my grandparents, and they are always invited over to hang out with us kids when we are here. Adrian and her family, AKA my Uncle Dante and Aunt Renee, so she knows them from school. The boys' ages range from fifteen to twenty, so she is practically in heat. About three years ago, when me and Sharpay were getting really into boys, before that we liked boys yeah, but they weren't a major role, we practiced flirting with the boys next door, and got good at it. Of course, I wasn't that great at flirting with Troy because he got me all flustered, but whatever, it was fun flirting here, especially since it pissed off my brothers. Uh huh, I'm a rebel.

Everyone else is either eating, or creating terror in the deep end of the pool. The shallow side is full of kiddies who are learning how to swim, like Karina, who I am watching. Her dad is in with her, but she wants to me to watch her swim. It's adorable, whenever I praise her, she claps and squeals really loud.

"Yeah, but that sucks for me when I want to listen to it later," Troy responded. He took the Ipod from my hands in front of me since his arms are around me, and went to find a certain song. "Here, listen to this, it reminds me of you," he murmured in my ear. He clicked In Love With A Girl, by Gavin DeGraw. I smiled when I heard the chorus.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl_

"You're so cute," I informed him, and turned to kiss him on the lips. He kissed me back, and when the song was over, he took his Ipod away from me, mumbling about his battery.

I looked forward again when a shadow came over me. "So why aren't you in the pool, Gab?" Brogan asked, oh damn. He shook out his wet hair, effectively getting droplets of water on me.

"I work at a pool in the summer, and don't feel like getting in," I answered, praying he doesn't throw me in. I stealthily scooted back towards Troy, and he knew why, so he chuckled in my ear.

"Yeah?" he questioned, and I nodded. In one moment, Troy's arms left me, Brogan picked me up, yelled to everyone in the pool to move, and I went on it with a shriek.

I officially dislike Troy Bolton. I love him, but that doesn't mean I have to like him. "You dick," I sputtered, coming up, and Brogan laughed loudly, Troy now standing next to him, with a smirk on his face. "I don't like you anymore, go call Heidi or something," I told Troy, and Johnny 'ooohed' like a five year old.

"That's not very nice," Troy commented, squatting down at the edge of the pool near me.

"You know what else isn't nice? Letting your girlfriend getting thrown in the pool!" I exclaimed, splashing him as Brogan jumped in behind me. Troy was about to say something when I grabbed his hand and tugged on it so he tumbled in next to me. "It doesn't feel good, does it?" I asked when he surfaced.

He didn't answer and just took off his shirt then threw it outside of the pool. "I don't care that I'm in, I was going to jump in anyways because you are in," he said, and I nodded with a 'sure' look on my face. "Remember the last time we were in a pool?" he wondered, making me blush, and him smirk some more.

"Hey, Troy, nice tattoo," Noel mentioned from behind him. Ah, crap, I didn't think of that. They don't know about his tatuaje, which means tattoo in Spanish, I think.

Troy turned slightly. "I like it," he told him as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind. We aren't that far into the deep end, he can touch on his tip toes, but I can't.

"Your uncle know about it?" Cole asked, getting involved.

"Yep," Troy answered, grabbing my legs so they were around his waist. I didn't know his uncle knows, he might be lying, but I don't really care.

"I like it, too," I agreed with Troy about it. "You have a tattoo, too, Cole. You, Noel, Johnny, and Drew all do," I reminded him. They got our parent's death date on their arms. I'm getting one when I turn eighteen, maybe not as soon as I turn eighteen, probably summer before college with Shane, we said we would do it together.

Johnny spoke now. "Ours mean something," he said.

"So does mine, just not in the same way," Troy replied before swimming away with me on his back. He took me to the corner of the pool in the deep end that people weren't crowding around. I leaned back against the side, my hands on the edge so I didn't have to keep kicking my legs incessantly to stay up, and Troy did the same, only his arms were on either side of me so he could stay in front of me. "I forgot about my tattoo and that your brothers didn't know," he told me, and I knew it was a way of saying he's sorry without saying the actual words.

I shrugged the best I could. "I don't care that they know, it's your body, and I didn't even know you were getting it, they can't yell at you or anything," I responded. "Does your uncle really know?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah, he found out when I got back from getting it, he got pissed that I didn't tell him about it," he answered, kissing me gently.

"You know, I was thinking about getting a tattoo of your name when I turn eighteen," I informed him, making his eyes brows raise.

"Where?" he asked, and I took of his hands off the edge of the pool, and pulled it underneath the water to my hip, and slid it underneath one of my bikini strings.

I smiled at his face that looks tense because he knows he can't, or at least shouldn't, get all excited in front of my family, and he's trying to stop it. My movement, uh, got him goin' if ya know what I mean. "Here," I whispered, and he looked into my eyes.

"Your mean," he stated, and I laughed lightly while letting his hand go, but it stayed. I put mine back up on the edge of the pool to keep me up.

"That's what you get for letting Brogan throw me in the water," I said, a smile on my face. "At least we're in water and no one can see," I reminded him while moving my legs around his waist to pull him to me. "Even though I can feel," I added in a murmur.

He leaned his forehead against mine. "You're really mean," he rephrased before kissing me.

I kissed him the way he likes it for a moment before pulling away. "No, you know what is mean? Speaking in Spanish right now," I informed him.

"Oh, God, please don't," he replied, his eyes dark.

I shook my head, "Payback is a bitch, baby, you shouldn't have let my cousin throw me in the pool," I told him and kissed him and let his tongue slip into my mouth before pulling away again. "Quiero hacer el amor," I said, and his eyes closed while he licked his lips. "That means I want to make love," I translated, loving that I was punishing him in such a nice way that I enjoyed.

"Watcha doin' over here?" Brogan, always the annoying one, asked and came over to us, obviously seeing us having a private moment.

"Nothing unfortunately," Troy answered for me, and I laughed, dropping my legs from him so he could move away from me. I knew it would be easier for him to, uh, calm down that way.

"What are you doing here other than annoying me?" I wondered, as Troy moved slightly behind me when I turned towards Brogan.

Brogan glared before telling me. "Grandma is making all the little kids leave the pool because it's time for a nap or something, and we all want to play water volleyball, so they're setting up the net. Wanna play?" he questioned.

"I will," I told him, and glanced back at Troy.

"Sure," he said, and Brogan swam over to help with the net.

I turned towards Troy. "I would say sorry, but I'm not," I mentioned, and he shook his head at me.

"We have to find some way to be alone tonight," he admitted, pulling me close, and I realized he was better now.

I nodded. "I can make it happen," I told him, and we swam to the shallow end.

"Twins cannot be on the same team, they always win," someone announced, so some people moved around. I stayed where I was because Shane and Dani were already on the other side. "Alright, let's play."

A little while later, after lunch, I was in black short shorts, and a jean button up top that has a four buttons undone at the top with bell sleeves going a little past my elbows. My hair is dry now, and Gia helped me tame it along with putting my bangs in my eyes a little while tying some long tendrils back behind my head. I found a rare free seat near Andre, Jordan, Shane, and Dani on the back porch that most of my cousins inhabited. "Hey," I greeted, crossing my legs.

"You are the only girl I know who can pull off a jean button up," Jordan told me, making me laugh. This is his gay side showing.

"Thanks, " I replied, looking around. "What are we talking about?" I asked them, wondering where Troy went. I was inside playing with some of the little kids, and left Troy around here, but he isn't here now. Then again, neither is Brogan, hopefully they aren't causing trouble.

Shane glanced at me from next to Dani. "About how pretty you are," he joked, and I laughed a little.

Andre nodded. "And about how Adrian is all over Cody, and it's pissing me off," he added, so I looked at Adrian, who was indeed all over the neighbor boy Cody. He's seventeen, he used to be my fave to flirt with, and he's the cutest. I'm over all of that now, I have my man, I just don't know where he is.

"Gabi did the same thing to Cody when she was fifteen," Shane reminded him, and Jordan nodded vigorously.

I faked a glare. "I was hormonally challenged, forgive me, she'll learn," I assured Andre. "My brothers hated Troy, but he's a good guy," I said with a nod.

"Yeah, because the first month you were 'together'," Shane started using the finger quotes. "He was so good to you," he told me.

I glared for real now. "That was a long time ago, and involved some past issues," I replied. "We've been together how long now?" I asked him, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, yeah, back to the issue, Adrian is just being a teenage girl," Shane told Andre.

"Hell, I'd like a little bit of Cody," Jordan said, looking over at him, and Andre shook his head at him.

I smiled at Jordan. "You want a little bit of everything," I reminded him, and he just smiled with a nod. "Does anyone know where Troy is?" I questioned.

"He got a call on his cell phone," Dani answered. "He went down by the pool, I think," she told me. I smiled in appreciation before getting up and going to find him.

I found him sitting on a lounge chair outside of the gated area where the pool is, closing his phone. "Hey, baby," I greeted, walking up to him. He wrapped his arms around the back of my thighs with his head pressed against my stomach, hugging me. "What happened?" I asked as he pulled me down into his lap.

"My uncle called," he started, and I ran a hand through his hair. "The rehab he put my mom in called to notify him that she checked herself out," he confessed in a hard voice. I know he was hopping she would stay the whole number of days she should.

I looped my arms around his neck so he could hug me. "I'm sorry, I know you wanted her to stay," I whispered in his ear, and he just buried his head into my hair.

"I just don't know why she doesn't want to get better, if not for me, for herself," he replied in a vulnerable tone. "If she got better-"

"A lot of things would be better for you and her," I finished for him, and felt him nod against me. "I know you want her to, baby, but she has to want to first," I told him, my hands moving up and down his back to comfort him.

He pulled away but then rested his forehead against mine. "She's done so many things that I should never want to see her again, and sometimes I don't, but she did try once in a while, you know?" he said, and I nodded. He doesn't want me to talk right now. He's saying this more to himself than to me. "She didn't stop my dad, she didn't leave him, at least for good, she neglected me most of the time, she thought it was more important to pay for her habit than the electricity, but I still want her to get better, to try," he told me. "She wasn't a horrible mom all the time. She did stop him from hitting me until I was eight, she tried to leave him once, when she wasn't high, which was rare, she would lay with me in my bed while I slept, she could be in my life if she wanted to," he went on. "If I could ever forgive her fully. I know I probably can, it would just take a while, but I can't do it knowing she is still a drug addict."

"You want to go somewhere to be alone?" I asked him, and he nodded. I got off his lap before holding my hand out to him to pull him up to the house. I went straight to Aunt Christy. "Can I borrow your car?" I questioned her. She has a Trail Blazer.

She raised her eyebrows. "Why?" she replied.

"We've been cooped up in the house for days, I want to show him town a little," I lied, squeezing his hand. "I'll have my cell, you can call me when you want us back," I added.

She thought about it for a second. "Fine, keep your phone on," she told me, handing me the keys.

"Thank you!" I said, taking Troy to the door. I pulled on my black heel-less boots that come to my knees while he slipped into his guy slip ons. We drove in silence, other than the radio. I knew where I was taking him. We were on a deserted road when I pulled off of it, and down a really huge open area to a close off clearing. I turned off the car and looked over at him. "Come on," I urged, climbing back through the car, to the very back where Aunt Christy has the last seats taken out, and a bunch of blankets. I opened the top of the back door so we had fresh air.

Troy sat leaning against the side of the car on some blankets and I crawled over so I was straddling him. We always end up like this, and we both love it. "Why do we always end up in the wilderness?" he wondered as I took off my shoes and threw them on the first row of seats before taking off his.

"I'm a nature girl," I joked, making him laugh. "Do you want to talk or.." I trailed off.

His hand gripped my hips. "You know me and talking about my family, I prefer or," he told me, and I bit my lip.

"Just this once, I'll take that or and not make you talk," I informed him, and he held his hands up for me to take his shirt off. "My aunts going to know," I stated more than an hour later as Troy and I still layed in the back of Aunt Christy's car, a blanket over us, me curled into his side. "She's going to know, be proud, then make fun of me with subtle hints in front of the whole family, then devote all of tomorrow to cleaning her car," I rambled.

Troy chuckled, a hand moving up and down my arm, creating a tingly sensation, like normal. "She knew when she gave us the car," he said, and kissed my head. "We're teenagers, teenagers that she knows are sexually active, the fact that we wanted to leave the house alone would have tipped her off," he told me.

"Okay Mr. Logical-Words," I mumbled against his shoulder. "But I don't want to be embarrassed with my face permanently red for the next two days until we leave," I told him.

"I would love that, you blushing turns me on," he reminded me, and I tilted my head up towards him. "Blush, speak Spanish, and wear a bikini all at once, and I guarantee I'll pull a caveman and drag you off to a bedroom," he murmured, making me blush. "And the sex will be really good, too, and you won't be able to contain your screams, which will signal to everyone what we're doing. I'll get my ass kicked, but I would be so worth it," he went on, leaving me pink still. Ugh, he says things like this a lot, and I still blush. I don't know why, he makes me scream a lot.

I got up on my elbow and leaned into him. "I can barely keep my screams in now, are you holding back on me, bad boy?" I asked him.

"I like when you call me bad boy," he confessed, reaching a hand up to push hair behind my ear. "And, no, I'm not, I did at first though," he admitted.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" I asked.

"When we first started having sex, I did hold back a little, but that was only because you were new to all of it," he explained. "Come on, didn't you notice like two weeks later when I started-"

"Giving your all?" I finished for him, and he nodded, an arm wrapping around my back. "Yeah, I did, and was surprised because I didn't know you could get better," I told him, which made him smile. "Si increíble en la cama," I assured him, an his eyes darkened. "You're amazing in bed," I translated for him.

"If you were blushing, a lot would be happening right now," he muttered, kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back, letting his tongue into my mouth when my cell phone rang. "Fuck, don't answer it," he pleaded when I pulled away to reach for it. "Brie," he whined when I ignored him.

"Hello?" I greeted into the phone.

I heard some noises in the background. _"I know my backseat it contaminated now, but you have to come home, dinner will be done soon," _Aunt Christy told me.

I frowned a little. "Not the whole backseat, we put a blanket under us," I replied, and heard her laugh.

_"Fine then, bring the blankets in with you so I can wash them, and leave a window open to air it out," _she told me. I'm not sure why, but alright.

I nodded. "Okay, we'll be back in ten minutes or so," I responded before hanging up. "Sorry, babe, but dinner is almost done," I told him, putting my phone down to reach for my undergarments. Troy groaned with annoyance but began dressing too. Troy drove back to my grandparents while I tamed my hair in the passenger seat.

He pulled into the driveway, turned off the car, then turned to me, so I did the same. "This is random, but I just want to thank you for putting up with my shit this summer," he confessed, his hand sliding onto my thigh. "I left you, didn't call you, was a dick when I came back, and still am, you don't need any of it, but you put up with it, so thank you," he explained.

"You don't have to thank me, Troy, what was I going to do? Break up with you?" I questioned. "Me and you not being together is not an option," I told him something I said before. "And you're not a total dick, not to me, anyways, and I know you're trying with my family, thank you for that," I said. He usually isn't good with people who annoy him, and is a dick to them, but he's refrained from doing that here.

"I'd only do it for you," he murmured before kissing me. "Oh, and just do you know, you look really beautiful, especially with the whole afterglow going on from sex," he told me.

I smiled and kissed him again. "You always say I'm beautiful," I reminded him, putting my hand on his.

He nodded. "You are. You're beautiful when you're wearing sweatpants, one of my hoodies, and reading a book with your hair up in a messy bun, you just are," he repeated. "One day, you'll believe it, I'm already working on you, you're wearing bikinis now," he said with grin before kissing me again.

"I just think you love me so much you think I'm beautiful all the time," I insisted, scooting closer to him.

"I knew you were beautiful before I fell in love with you," he told me, and I ran a hand through his hair, and he leaned into my hand. "God, that was so long ago, it feels like another lifetime," he commented, his eyes closing when I ran my knuckled down his waist before letting my hand drop.

I nodded. "It was, for you anyways," I replied. "You're different now, happier," I mentioned, and he nodded.

"Uh huh," he agreed as the front door to my grandparent's house opened, and slammed shut. Adrian came out onto the porch, and glared down at the car.

I sighed. "Great, now I have to deal with this," I mumbled, pulling away from Troy so we could get out of the car. I met Adrian at the top of the steps, and handed Troy the two blankets in my hand. "Drop these somewhere near the laundry room, Aunt Christy will find them," I told him, and Troy took the blankets from my arm. He kissed me quickly before going inside the house. "What's up?" I asked her once Troy was in the house with the door closed.

"Do you always have to be so perfect?" Adrian questioned, and I was totally confused.

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm not perfect," I assured her, my eyes crinkling together.

She scoffed. "Yes, you are. At least, everyone in our family things you are," she told me. "Your brothers, Grandma, Grandpa, everyone, they all think you can do no wrong," she clarified.

I laughed a little. "Trust me, my brothers know I can do wrong," I told her. "Why are you mad at me anyways?" I asked.

"Because you're perfect, and I'm sick of being compared to you!" Adrian exclaimed. "Gabriella's on the track team, Gabriella does the scholastic decathlon, Gabriella's number one in her class, Gabriella knows where she is going in life," she quoted. "I'm not you! Everyone tells me to be more like you. Adrian, try out for a sport, Gabi runs track. Adrian, why don't you try harder in school? Be like Gabi!" she exploded. "Everyone likes you, even Cody. Do you know how long I've liked him? Since I was like twelve! Then he sees you today and all he asks me about is you and who your boyfriend is," she informed me.

"Look, it's not my fault that they compare me to you, I didn't even know it was going on. I do good in school because I like school, I run track because Drew encouraged me to, and since I was good at it, I just stuck with it, it's not my fault that I just be me," I told her. "You're not me."

"I know, because your life is perfect, and mine is anything but," she said, and anger flared in me. "You have perfect brothers, and the perfect best friend, the best boyfriend, and everything is just fucking perfect for you, isn't it?" she asked.

I couldn't hold back from yelling at her. "My life is perfect, Adrian?!" I questioned. "You have parents!" I told her, and she instantly slouched. "You have a mom and dad there for you everyday, they guide you, they love you, they're here," I went on. "Your mom will be there to make a big event of your prom and take a bunch of pictures, your parents are there when you graduate, they'll be crying at your wedding, they'll hold your children, they'll be there for all of it, but mine won't because they're dead," I reminded her. "I won't get any of that, because when I was twelve I got a call telling me I didn't have parents anymore, I'm an orphan, so next time think before you say my life is fucking perfect," I ordered before opened the front door, and went inside. I saw a couple cousins right inside, and all were quiet, so I knew they heard. I just headed right for the stairs.

Troy was at top with Brogan when I got to him. I didn't say anything before hugging him, and buried my head into his chest. I heard footsteps and knew it was Brogan going down the steps. "Brie, what happened?" Troy asked, his voice low and caring while his arms wrapped around me.

"My life isn't perfect," I repeated into his neck, clutching him tighter.

He took me into our bedroom and closed the door behind us. He sat me down on the bed, and looked over my face. I'm not crying, he's taking that as a good thing. "What's goin' on?" he questioned.

"She told me they all compare me to her, and that Cody likes me, not her, and she said my life is perfect," I answered, no emotion in my voice as I stared out the window. "It's not," I told him with a shake of my head. "I do have the best best friend, I do have you, my brothers do love me and care for me, but she has a mom and a dad," I went on. "How can she think my life is perfect when my parents are dead?" I asked, looking at him.

Troy ran a hand up my back. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "She was probably just pissed about whatever happened before we came back, and blew up on you," he said, and I scoffed.

"She's hated me, since I was like thirteen, and I wanted to know why, I wanted to be close to her like I am with Gia, and the reason she hates me is because she thinks my life is perfect," I vented, standing up and started to pace. "My life is perfect? Yes, my brothers are there for me, but she doesn't know how protective they can be. I do good in school, but that takes work, I don't just slack off and get A's, I have to work for that. I study all the time, I do all my homework and actually make sure the answers are right. I am on the track team and have the fastest mile, but I'm not just good at that. I run all year long, I try, maybe if she tried to do something other than rebel against her mom they would stop telling her to be more like me. Does she really think I wasn't compared to Gia at all?" I asked. "I was! Gia was a gymnast, and they told me to be like that, too, then I tried a cartwheel and they got over that real fast," I went on. "She thinks everything is great with me? Try going through a Christmas knowing there aren't any presents from Mom and Dad. You know what else sucks? Mother's Day and Father's Day, try that when your parents are dead."

Troy pulled on my hand so I sat down in his lap. "Calm down, babe," he murmured in my ear, and ran his hands up and down my sides.

"Why do I have to calm down when she is the one who yelled at me outside?" I questioned, staying stiff.

"I'm pretty sure you yelled at her, too," he mumbled, but I didn't say anything. "Baby, I really don't want you to go downstairs and beat up your cousin, we don't need that drama," he told me, making me finally lean against him.

"I wasn't going to beat her up, that's why I'm up here, besides, I don't need Drew yelling at me for that," I replied, resting my head on his shoulder. "Although, I probably could do it, I do have five brothers," I commented, making him chuckle.

Before he could say anything, someone knocked on the door, and poked their head in. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec, Gab?" Shane asked.

Troy lifted me off his lap and stood. "I'll be in my actual room," he said before leaving through the adjoining room door.

"What are you going to yell at me for?" I asked as Shane walked across the room to sit next to me. "I'm not going to be nice to her, she said my life is perfect," I reminded him.

"Maybe from her standpoint it is," Shane replied, and I glared. "Gabi, they do always compare her to you, they do tell her to be more like you, and Cody was asking her nonstop questions are you and Troy while you were gone," he insisted.

"And that's my fault? I was compared to Gia, too, remember?" I questioned, and he nodded.

He took in a deep breath and kept nodding. "I do, just like I'm compared to Drew, and Cole, and Nole, and Johnny, and Brogan, and Andre," he listed off.

"Yeah, but you didn't start hating them because of it, for years I've wondered why she never talks to me, and it's because she thinks my life is perfect when it's not," I told him. "Our parents are dead, Shane, hers are there, everyday," I said.

"But she wasn't thinking about that when she said those things," Shane replied. "You do have a great best friend, you do have our brothers and me, you do have Troy, you are awesome at everything you try to do, it's not the same for her," he told me.

I crossed my arms. "And that's my fault?" I asked. "She could have a best friend, her brothers do care about her, her parents are alive, she's just being a teenage girl and is pissed that Cody likes me," I said. "I'm happy, Twin, I really am. I didn't think that could happen after Mom and Dad died," I informed him.

"She was pissed about Cody, and when she was talking about you being perfect she wasn't even thinking about Mom and Dad," he said again.

"Will you stop standing up for her? I'm your twin!" I reminded him. "I shared a womb with you, when you broke your leg it hurt me, too," I told him. I'm not sure if I was imagining it, but when he broke his leg, I felt a nasty pain in my leg, and he's the only one who knows about it. He said that when I sprained my ankle trying to be a Charlie's Angel, his ankle didn't feel just right.

Shane laughed a little. "I know you're my twin, I get called Gabriella once in a while, you know," he said. Eh, I called every single sibling name and I am a girl, he can live with it. "That's why I am here, Adrian feels like crap down there. Maybe you two can finally be friends again, real cousins again," he urged.

I shook my head. "I'll talk to her later, I don't want to right now," I responded, and he gave me a brotherly look. "Shane, I will, I'm still pissed right now, I'll talk to her before we go, okay?" I insisted.

"Promise?" he asked, and I nodded, holding my hand out to do the twin handshake we made up when we were five and still remember.

Later in the night, everyone was sitting by a fire in the big pit in the end of the backyard. I helped make dinner with my grandmother, and pretended to know what she was saying in Spanish. She was just happy I was spending time with her, which I love doing. Then, at dinner, I sat near my grandfather and listened to his stories about my dad growing up, Daddy was a bit like Noel and Cole combined, so kinda like Shane with pieces of Johnny and Drew. Eh, they're all like him. I stayed clear of Adrian all night, and she took the hint to leave me alone.

I was sitting inbetween Troy's legs, and playing with my locket on the ground while people talked around us and Troy nuzzled my neck comfortingly. I opened the locket and stared at it. "You're beautiful, just like your mom," he whispered against my neck, making me smile.

"Do you remember what you said when you gave this to me?" I questioned in a low voice, closing the locket and made a fist of it.

He nodded a little. "I told you it wasn't fair that you had great parents who died while mine suck and are around," he answered. "Which is true-"

"Uh uh, we aren't talking about sad things, we're going to talk about nice things, things that make us happy," I insisted. "So, say something to make me laugh," I demanded, and he just buried his face into my hair. "Well, that isn't very hilar," I commented.

He chuckled softly. "What do you want me to say? Roses are red, violets are blue, no one has an ass as good as you," he said, effectively making me laugh, and him too.

I turned sideways in his lap. "Another, come on," I urged, pulling on his shirt.

"Brie, I can't just do one on the spot," he replied, and he looked like he was thinking. "I'd roll with you in hay any day," he told me, and I laughed again. "It 'tis true that no one will love anyone as much as I love you," he murmured a couple moments later.

I smiled. "Aw, now that one isn't so funny," I whispered before kissing him.

"Hey, stop," Brogan said from next to our general area, and when we didn't he poked me in the back with his stick.

I pulled away from Troy and glared. "Don't poke me," I warned, and kissed Troy again. I felt another prick in my back, followed by laughter around us, which made me reach behind me, grab his stick, snap it in half, and proceed to throw it in the fire, all while still making out with Troy. "I'm a good multitask-er," I mumbled, and Troy grinned.

"You just karate chopped my stick," Brogan stated, annoyed.

"Well maybe you shouldn't annoy your feisty girl cousin," I responded leaning against Troy, and his arms tightened around my waist.

"Do you know how long it took me to find that stick?" he asked, still not over it, and I rolled my eyes. "Uh uh, you do not dismiss me like that, you're finding me a new stick," he informed me.

I raised my eyebrows. "Am I now?" I questioned, and he nodded.

"It's either that or you're going into the fire," he replied.

I glanced back at Troy. "Would you let him throw me into the fire?" I asked Troy, who shook his head.

"Water, good, fire, bad," Troy told me. "I learned that the hard way," he said, his arms like a iron cage around me.

My sight went to Brogan. "I'm feeling pretty good about not getting you a new stick," I stated, resting against Troy, tucking my head under his chin and felt him kiss my head. I heard a mumbled of anger from Brogan before he stole another stick from Miguel, who really didn't care. "You should try some more of that poetry stuff, bad boy," I said to Troy, my eyes closing a little. "It's kinda hot," I admitted, and felt his chest rumble from a chuckle.

"Yeah?" he replied, and I nodded slightly. "Mm, I'll think of something."

-

"Shar, just because you heard a girl talking to Chad while you were on the phone with him does not mean that he is cheating on you," I stated the day before we go home. I'm packing up my stuff, and Troy is actually sleeping his real room. We had a bit of a sporty day yesterday, basketball, volleyball, kickball, baseball, everyone besides the youngens are tired.

_"You didn't hear the skank's voice, Gabs!" _Sharpay insisted, while I half listened to what she was saying.

There was a knock on my door. "Shar, hunny, Chad isn't cheating on you, and if he is you can ask one of my brothers to beat him up, okay? I have to go," I told her, walking towards the door. "Love you, bye," I said before hanging up and opened the door to see Adrian.

"Can we talk?" Adrian questioned, and I shrugged while opening the door for her anyways. She looked around the semi messy room before turning back to me. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for the things I said," she apologized.

"You did mean them," I replied, shrugging again and crossed my arms over my chest. "You do think my life is perfect, sure, maybe you weren't thinking about my parents when you said it, but you still think everything in my life besides that is perfect," I told her.

"I wasn't thinking about your parents," she agreed with a nod. "But you don't know what it is like, Gabs, to not feel good enough and always compared to someone you know is better than you, it sucks," she explained.

I rolled my lips together. "I'm not better than you, we're just good at different things," I corrected. "You don't think I wasn't compared to someone my whole life, too?" I questioned. "I am, to Gia for a while, to my mom forever," I told her. "Me and my mom look exactly alike, we're both semi athletic, we're both strong, we both can handle my brothers, even my relationship is compared to hers, it's just a matter on the way you take the comparisons, Ad," I informed her. "Do I like being compared to her now? Yeah, but I didn't right after she died, hell I didn't a year or so ago," I went on. "I hated it because she died, she left me and my brothers all alone, and I didn't want to be like her because of that. Now, I see more, I know she didn't want to leave me, it wasn't her choice, and I love that I am like her because she was an amazing person. You don't like being compared to me, change it. Get involved in something, do anything, if you don't like that you are compared to me change it."

Adrian nodded. "I can try and do that," she mumbled, slightly mad that I am kind of disciplining her.

"And even without thinking about my parents, my life isn't perfect," I admitted. "My brothers are overprotective, which is a good thing at times, but it really sucks a lot. I do have a great best friend, but she had some serious troubles this year, and those problems involved me. I do have good friends, and all of that. I am in completely in love with Troy, but our relationship isn't perfect, we're happy, but it's not perfect. We fight just like every other couple," I assured her.

She nodded again. "Yeah," she said in a low voice. "I really am sorry, about all of it," she apologized again. "I was pissed about Cody."

"If I had known this is the reason you hated me all these years, I would have given you this little speech a lot sooner," I added, and she gave me a small smile. "I want my cousin back," I told her.

"Me, too," she agreed. I smiled and hugged her. "Can I ask you a really personal question that you will probably not answer because it a hormonally driven question?" she asked.

I bit my lip. "I guess," I responded.

"What's sex like?" she questioned me.

I was slightly shocked she was asking me the question, because I sure as hell wouldn't ever ask Gia about it, and Sharpay told me against my will. "Oh, sweetie, I think it's time we have a talk with your mother," I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

-

With a lot of goodbyes, we left the next day, and almost all of us slept on the way back besides Noel and Drew who were driving, even Troy slept. We dropped him and Dani off at their houses before going back to our own. I got to the washer first and put all my clothes in it, even some of Troy's that I swiped from his bag. I then took a shower and dressed in a red-orange dress that stops mid thigh. It has a black graphic design on the front of a girl doing something, I don't know what, that was part of of the reason I bought it, it's a mystery. I put my hair in messy pigtails and called Sharpay who gets back in like two days, then Chad, who said he was at work, and Kelsi, who said hi but couldn't stay on the phone because she's grounded from the phone for talking to much on it with Ryan.

Drew made some food for us, so we had a family dinner, and after Johnny was going to a friend's and I asked him to drop me off at Troy's. I walked in to see him showered and changed and laying on his bed. I took off my flip flops before climbing on the bed and straddled his waist. "I have this theory," I informed him, and he just looked at me. "That when I come in here and find you with that glum face and laying on your bed listening to screamo bands like Underoath, you're sad," I explained. "Since that is happening now, you are sad, and I demand that you tell me why," I finished.

He sighed and held up a letter. "This is from my mom, it was on my bed when I got home," he confessed, staring at the white envelope. "She mailed it the day she checked out of rehab," he added.

I nodded. "Are you going to read it?" I questioned, feeling one of his hands on my knee.

"I don't know, that's why I'm staring at it," he answered, looking into my eyes. "What do you think I should do?" he asked.

"I think it's up to you," I responded, and he groaned.

"Read it for me," he said, handing it to me.

I shook my head. "No, that is a felony and it's from your mom to you, not to your girlfriend," I reminded him.

He got up on his elbows. "Yeah, but if that is just a bunch of 'I hate yous' and 'fucks yous' I don't want to read it, but if it's something important then I want to. If you look over it first and think I should read it than I will, if you think I shouldn't I'll set it on fire with this handy dandy lighter," he told me, a lighter in his hand. "So I'll never have to know the words," he said.

"But I will," I replied.

He sat all the way up and kissed me softly. "Please, Brie, do this for me," he pleaded, giving me sad eyes and he hardly pleads, I can't just say no.

I took in a deep breath and ripped open the letter, and he layed back down. I opened the lined paper and my eyes ran over the page, noting the tear marks stained onto it. I bit my lip and I glanced at Troy. "I think.." I started. "That you should read it," I told him.

He was silent for a moment. "Read it to me," he said in a low voice. I nodded.

"_Troy, _

_By the time you read this you will already know that I am checking out of this place. I don't know where I am going or what I will do, but I have to leave.  
I am not a good mother, and I know that, you deserved better than me and Julian. He is to blame for problems in your life, but more of that blame should be placed on me. I was never strong enough to save you from him, and I'm sorry. Because of that I am sending you this letter and you will never hear from me again. I didn't give you love and devotion like every other mother in the world, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, all I do is cause you pain. The things I said in the hospital aren't true, either, you won't be like Jule, you have a heart and you know how to use it. You are so much better than us, you'll never hit a girl or become an addict, and that is the only thing that we did good for you. We showed you what not to do.  
Your uncle tells me you are happy in New Mexico, and I'm glad, you should get all the happiness in the world my baby boy Troy.  
I love you and I'm sorry.  
Mom."_

He was quiet for five minutes after the letter and I stayed silent myself, just grabbing his hand for him to get strength from if he needed it. "She hasn't called me her baby boy Troy since I was little," he whispered, staring at the ceiling. I just tugged on his hand and he instantly sat up and hugged me tighter than ever, but I didn't say anything. I just ran my hands up and down his back while he buried his face against my neck. He wasn't crying, if he was, I would have known, but I could tell he could have been if he was a weaker man. "I fucking love you," I said against my ear, and I smiled slightly.

"I fucking love you, too," I replied, squeezing him tight.

"I wish there was a way I could tell her that I love her," he murmured, pulling away to lean his forehead against mine.

I ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sure she knows."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I have three stories going on, yikes! And I'm sorry for the mistakes, I didn't read over it as many times as I usually do. I want you all to get this ASAP!**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be out. It will probably just be a fluffy filler, but who hates those? Not me! I love writing them!**

**Review please.**

**READ DIRTY DANCING!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	22. I Will

**Thanks for all the reviews. You're all great. Keep them coming.**

**Read DIRTY DANCING! I think it's a hit or something, more than 100 reviews with 3 chapters! I think you all will like it.**

**Review please.**

** I am sorry is there are mistakes, I didn't check, I wanted to get this out early to you.**

**

* * *

**

I will always feel the same.

Love you forever and forever.  
Love you with all my heart.  
Love you whenever we're together.  
Love you when we're apart

I Will, by The Beatles

* * *

"Aren't you excited?" I asked him.

Troy shook his head, the book he was reading in front of his face, blocking my view slightly. "Nope," he answered. We're in his room, in our normal position, him laying down, and me straddling him.

"Not even a little?" I questioned, rocking my hips into his, making him tense up.

"First of all, don't do that unless you want something very sexual to happen. Second of all, no, I'm not excited, not even a little," he replied.

I frowned and rocked my hips into his again, and he lowered the book so I could see him. "If you would pay attention to me instead of that stupid book I wouldn't need to use my body to make you look at me," I informed him because of his stare.

"You're the one making me read this book!" he exclaimed, putting it down next to us.

I nodded. "I'm not making you do anything, I just told you if you read the book for English and do the book report you would get a very nice present that may involve my body and some new lingerie, you picked what you wanted to do," I reminded him. "And I can't believe you're not excited, not even a little," I added.

He sat up and gripped my hips. "Babe, I'm not into birthdays, you know that," he told me, and I frowned some more. It's October, and Troy's birthday is tomorrow, on Saturday, but he doesn't show any indication of actually being happy that he is turning eighteen. We started school with no real glitches, he's in a couple of my classes, and Sharpay's in some of mine too, even Shane, and they don't usually put me and Shane in the same classes because of past things we may or may not have done when we were kids. I'm in all the honor classes again, and am usually buried under homework but last weekend I had a strict no Troy weekend and finished all the papers, projects, everything I had to do that I knew of, so I am good on my work right now.

I'm wearing blue ripped skinny jeans with a big black belt through the loops, and a white tank top. I had black heels on but took them off at the door, and my hair is in it's usual curliness, and I have bangs now that go into my eyes a little bit, but I can brush them aside if needed. "But you should be. You're eighteen, you can buy lottery tickets, and get into clubs, you can buy cigarettes, which you really shouldn't, but you can," I rambled.

"Brie, I don't like birthdays, just treat tomorrow like any other day," he insisted, picking up his book while falling back down to the bed.

I plucked the book out of his hands. "Why don't you like them anyways?" I asked, he just said they were never really celebrated in his house, well they are now, and he should be happy. I held it above my head when he tried to reach for it. "Bad boy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, you can tell me or I will pull the annoying girlfriend card and badger you until you do," I told him. "I can use sex to get it out of you, too," I added.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fine, keep the book," he responded, crossing his arms. My bottom lip instantly jutted out, and he slammed his eyes shut. "Don't give me that look," he ordered. "Are you still giving it to me?" he asked.

"No," I lied, my lip still out, and my eyes still wide with sadness and innocence.

Troy opened his eyes and groaned. "You're stubborn as hell, you know that right?" he questioned, annoyed. I nodded with my pout still on my face. "Can you stop that? It looks like you're about to cry, and I hate that look on you," he told me, and my mouth curved upward into a smile. He can't resist that face.

He sat up, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "So, are you going to tell me, boyfriend, or do I have to kiss it out of you?" I whispered, resting my forehead on his.

He shrugged. "I don't know, why don't you do that hip thing again, kiss me a while, and then maybe," he suggested.

"Tr-oy," I whined, my arms looping around his neck. "Just tell me," I encouraged, and kissed down to his jaw, and started sucking on his pulse point, I even rocked my hips into his, making a low guttural moan escape his mouth.

"I never celebrate my birthday because I've never celebrated my birthday before, why start now?" he answered, and I pulled away from his neck. "Last year was the only time I ever even got something, you gave me cookies, and my uncle bought one of those little cakes, and a new basketball, we didn't sing, we didn't make a big thing of it, and I like it that way," he went on. "I don't expect anything from anyone because I'm used to it being that way, if I don't expect anything I won't be let down. When I was a kid I would want something, anything, a happy birthday, anything, but I didn't get it, so I stopped caring," he finished.

"Then would you mind if I maybe, kinda, sorta, planned something?" I asked, tilting my head to the side, and he didn't respond. "Baby, I won't let you down, you can expect something from me," I said in a low voice.

He took in a deep breath. "But I don't want to," he told me honestly.

"Well, then we are going on a date tomorrow just because we are a couple and that is what couples do," I replied.

"No presents or birthday cakes," he ordered, giving me a hard stare.

I shrugged. "No birthday cakes," I agreed, and he fell back again. "Troy, I got you a present, you can have it right now if you want to, I brought it with me," I confessed.

"Fine," he said, and I reached over the back of the futon into my purse and pulled out a note. I settled in my position again before handing it to him. He didn't ask questions and just opened the note to begin reading. When he was done, he grinned and sat up. "Really?" he asked, and I nodded. "When?" he questioned.

"When I turn eighteen, a day or two after, but you have to come with me," I answered.

He kissed me. "Of course I'm going with you," he murmured before kissing me again. "What's it gonna be, where is it gonna be?" he asked when we pulled away.

"You know, for a boy who is not into getting presents for his birthday you sure are excited," I commented, and he kept grinning. "I'm getting 'my Troy' on my hip," I informed him, putting his hand on the front of my hip. His present is me getting his name tattooed on my body. He has mine, it only seems right. "I kind of got you two presents," I mentioned, he looked from my hip into my eyes. "Tomorrow on our date that has nothing to do with the fact that you were born eighteen years ago, I happened to have bought a dress, a dress that is a color you love me in, a color that I rarely wear," I informed him.

He smirked. "Pink?" he questioned, and I nodded.

"Right down to the lingerie underneath," I whispered before kissing him.

We pulled away after a moment. I do have to go home tonight, especially since I'm 'sleeping over Sharpay's' tomorrow, if you know what I mean. "Okay, so now I am excited to see you wear pink," he confessed, and I smiled. He loves me in the color pink, it's not my favorite color, too girly for me, but on occasion it shows up in my closet. And when I saw the dress when I went shopping with Sharpay for this date, I knew I had to buy it. "You have me expecting something out of you tomorrow, on my birthday, so you can't let me down, okay?" he said, looking into my eyes, looking vulnerable.

I gave him a smile. "Have I ever let you down, baby?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"No, and I don't want the first time you do, if you ever do, to be on my birthday, " he murmured, and I nodded. "Where are we going, anyways?"

"I don't know if I should tell you, you never tell me where we are going for the dates you plan," I replied, and he tickled my sides. "Fine! We're going to Desiree's," I admitted. "I didn't tell her it's your birthday, I just told her that we haven't gone out on a nice date in a while, and of course her restaurant was the first choice," I answered.

He smiled at me. "You are taking me to see Desiree on my birthday," he stated, and I nodded.

"I know she's important to you, and you'd probably want to see her," I told him, and he licked his lips.

"I do," he assured me, and I kissed him gently. "You are fucking perfect, you know that, right?" he asked, and I shrugged. His hands moved so they were on the under side on my thighs right above my knee. He tugged so I was laying flat on my back, and I shrieked slightly. "With you being all perfect, and me being the opposite-"

"You're not the opposite," I disagreed.

He ignored me. "You should get a reward," he informed me. I smiled. "But you're gonna have to get it tomorrow because it's your curfew," he told me, making me curse under my breath.

"I'm nervous," I stated at Sharpay's the next day.

Sharpay is behind me taming my hair. I don't want it in full blown curls tonight, so she is putting it in waves. "Why? You look hot, and you are never nervous to hang out with Troy, at least you are allowed to hang out with him alone," she replied, and I rolled my eyes. Aunt Daphne walked in on Chad and Sharpay about to.. you know, and she won't let them go anywhere alone, so I say I am going out with them, but don't.

"But today is his birthday, and I'm afraid I'll let him down somehow, maybe by accident," I told her, playing with my heart locket. I am wearing my promised pink dress that goes mid thigh, and has gray straps, the gray intertwines with white material at my breasts, and gray wedges. I even painted my nails pink, the things I do for this boy. Sharpay knows it's his birthday, but she knows not to say anything to him about it.

"You're not going to," she assured me, looking into my eyes through the mirror. "You already gave him your sexy present, he knows where you are going, he knows what he is getting after, all you have to do is talk through it, pretty much," she told me, finishing my hair.

I turned the chair around so I was facing her. "He's been let down his whole life, S, and I don't want to become one of those let downs," I confessed, letting out a deep breath.

"What makes you think you will?" she questioned. "What makes you think he'll let you become one?" she asked. "You are everything to that boy, and you won't let him down tonight, just being with him tonight, knowing that it is his birthday, that's enough for him," she told me. "Don't worry."

I stood and looked at myself in the full body mirror. "If Drew calls tonight-"

"Gabi, I know," Sharpay cut me off just as the door bell rang and was heard throughout the entire house. "Only eleven minutes late, you gotta keeper, Montez," she joked, handing me my white clutch purse. I hugged her before making my way towards the door. "Love ya," she called after me.

"Love you, too," I yelled back as I went down the steps. "Bye, Aunt Daphne," I said when I saw her at the bottom of the steps.

She smiled at me. "You look beautiful, dear," she complemented with a hug before going up the steps. Sharpay asked the butler not to answer the door and to let me do it.

I opened it, and Troy turned to see me, wearing a brown button up and blue jeans, along with black shoes. "Hey," I greeted, stepping out and hugged him.

He held me tight and kissed the side of my hair. "You look really, really sexy," he informed me when we pulled away, making me smile.

"Thanks," I responded, kissing him on the lips. "This is your last present, so enjoy it," I told him, and he twirled me around once then pulled me close again. "Happy birthday, bad boy."

He nodded and kissed me one more time. "I get to stare at you in this all night, it's a really good present," he said in a low voice, so I smiled. "Come on, I'll show you what my uncle got me," he told me, linking our hands together to walk down the sidewalk.

I immediately saw it when we started down the walkway. "He got you a car?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow. "I really liked the motorcycle, it went with the whole bad boy image," I reminded him, stopping in front of the car.

Troy chuckled. "I still have my motorcycle, Brie, I am being buried with it, he got me a shitty car so me and him can work on it together," he explained. "Some kind of bonding thing, I guess," he commented.

Aw. "That's cute," I cooed, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, and it is convenient when it's raining and I pick you up for school, and dates like this when you look really fucking hot and you hate to ruin your hair," he told me. Troy walked me over to the passenger side and opened the door. Before I sat down he stopped me. "You know, I like that you wear your necklace almost everyday," he admitted, licking his lips.

I smiled at him again. "I like wearing it, it's from you," I replied with a kiss and got in the car.

"Troy, Gabriella!" Des exclaimed when she saw us, hugging me first.

Troy laughed a little next to me as I hugged Desiree. "Yeah, hug her, it's not like I knew you first or anything," he commented, and Des smacked him on the arm as she hugged me.

"You don't call me, this one does," Des replied, letting me go before finally hugging Troy.

"Yeah, Troy, I call her," I insisted, making him fake a glare towards me as he hugged the small woman, she's smaller than me.

Desiree smiled at him when they pulled away. "Be happy this girl keeps you or maybe I wouldn't give you food on the house anymore," she told him, hugging me again from the side.

"Eh, I'd never let him go," I said, smiling at Troy, and he gave me a long look.

"Come on, let's get you two to your regular table, in the back where you can be all alone," Des urged, taking our hands to led us to the back of her restaurant.

She sat us down and gave us our menus, lecturing Troy the whole time about not coming by to see her often, and not calling her, but he had a grin on his face the whole time. As soon as she as gone, Troy grabbed my hand as tugged me forward to kiss him. "Thank you for taking me to see her on my birthday," he muttered against my lips before kissing me again.

My free hand came up and cupped his cheek. "Anytime," I said in a light tone when we pulled away. "I really would never let you go, you know, you were hard to catch the first time around," I told him.

Troy gave me a small smile. "Whatever you say, Brie," he replied as Desiree's husband walked over to say hi to him.

"What will it be for dessert, guys?" Des asked a little more than an hour later.

I looked from Troy to Desiree. "Cake, chocolate cake," I answered before Troy could, and when I glanced back at him he raised his eyebrows at me, but I just shrugged.

"Yeah, chocolate cake with two forks," he echoed, making me smile.

As soon as she was gone I spoke. "No one is singing, there won't be candles on it, it's just really good cake," I assured him, my legs crossing.

"Uh huh," Troy grunted, leaning forward in his chair, his hand sliding onto my bare knee. His forehead came to meet mine. "So, I was thinking, when you turn eighteen, will you be allowed to sleep over my house any time? Or is it a until we graduate high school thing?" he asked, his hand moving a little further up.

"More like a before we leave for college thing," I responded, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, that's pretty soon," he reminded me, and I faked a smile at him. He didn't notice and kissed me. The college remark left my mind, and I kissed my boyfriend, my boyfriend who doesn't even know if he wants to go to college, let along which college he would go to. "You know what is good about this car?" Troy asked a little later as he was driving, and suddenly pulled over before turning off the car. I shook my head, looking at him. "There's a backseat," he answered, climbing into the back of it.

I shook my head at him and climbed back too. I sat next to him with my legs crossing his, looking out at the moon and stars through the roof window. "So, how was your birthday this year?" I questioned, picking my head up off his shoulder.

"It was the best birthday I've ever had," he admitted, pushing hair behind my ear. "And it was all because of you," he added.

I smiled, burying my face into the crook of his neck. "I love you, Troy," I whispered against this skin as he held me tightly.

"I love you, too, baby," he replied, pressing a kiss against my hair. "Because I have a motorcycle, we've never done it in a backseat," he commented.

I smiled, pulling away from his neck. "Yeah? Well, we'll have to rectify that, won't we?"

-

"What is the point of this every year?" Sharpay asked again as we boarded a school bus that will eventually take us to the zoo. "We get it, animals are there, and ice caps are melting, boo hoo for the polar bears, can we stop going to the nasty zoo? How about the mall? That is a field trip I would love to pay for," she went on, and I ignored her, looking for Troy, praying his group got put on our bus. "Gabi!"

I glanced at Shar. "What? You want to go to the mall, I get it," I told her, walking up the steps to get on the bus.

"We have to sit together, I will not sit next to some smelly geek," she informed me, right behind me.

I still was only half paying attention to her when I noticed Troy in the back seat, talking to Chad and some other kid, but he was by himself in the seat. I strode all the way to the back and slid into the seat in front of him, not sitting yet. Troy instantly looked at me, making me smile. "What are you doing up there?" he asked, standing up too, and picked me up to bring me back in the seat with him.

"G!" Sharpay whined from the seat in front of us.

I laughed a little as Troy put me down. "What? Chad is right there," I reminded her, pointing at her boyfriend who has a free space next to him that he patted.

"So?" she questioned. Oh, yeah, they are in a fight.

"Just sit with him, Sharpay," Troy said, not even looking at her. "Either that or sit with Heidi who is heading this way," he added, and Sharpay took one look at the front of the bus, and plopped down next to Chad.

I frowned a little at the fact that Heidi was going to be sitting near us. I moved and sat on Troy's lap. "I wanna sit on the outside," I told him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, so do I," he replied. "Looks like we have to share," he said, grinning.

I squinted my eyes at him. "Troy, can I sit on the outside, please?" I asked, putting my innocent look on, making him expel a breath and hunch over a little.

"Fine, but I get to sleep on you if I want to," he agreed, scooting over and set me down on the outside.

"Troy," Heidi started, standing in at the seat in front of us. "Too bad, I wanted to sit with you," she commented.

Troy wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "I bet," he said. "It was was either sit with Gabriella or sit by myself," he told her, and she glared at me before turning around to sit in her seat. As she was moping in the seat in front of us, I leaned forward and kissed Troy's cheek. "What?" he asked, turning his head towards me.

I shook my head at the question, and just kissed his lips quickly. "Nothing, you're just perfect, you know what?" I responded, pushing hair out of his eyes. He's due for a haircut.

"No, I don't know that, but as long as you believe it, I'm good," he told me, kissing me again.

"Bolton, Montez, am I going to have to separate you two?" my teacher, Mr. Whiggam, asked.

"I'm not even sitting with Troy," Shane said from the front of the bus. He turned around. "Oh, hey, Gabs!" he shouted a greeting. Idiot. I smiled and waved back. We had a full on twin sleepover over the weekend, just me and him camping out in the backyard, of course in the middle of the night Cole and Johnny decided to scare us, and made me almost pee my pants. I hit them in that sensitive spot, and Cole and I are still not talking. Shane asked me a weird question about sex that you would not want to hear from your brother. Apparently, Dani is rethinking her commitment to wait until she is married. Enough said.

With Shane acting like Johnny, Mr. Mean Teacher forgot about me and Troy and went over bus behavior, the regular stupid stuff we've known since third grade.

"He probably should have separated us, you are way too sexy to stay away from," Troy mentioned when the bus started moving.

I smiled. "I think you can resist for forty five minutes, bad boy," I replied, scooting down on my seat and put my knees against the back of Heidi and Stephanie's seat.

"You over estimate my self control," he informed me, scooting down too. "This whole sleeping thing is not going to work if you are sitting like that, you're small enough as it is," he stated, sitting up and look down at me.

"I'll take that as a complement," I told him, pulling a pen out of my purse and started doodling on my hand.

"You could," Troy said. "But I didn't mean small skinny wise, which you are, I mean small short wise," he clarified.

I sat up too. "Was that some sort of short joke?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I will you have you know, buddy, that I am not that short!" I exclaimed, poking him in the chest.

"Babe, if you were a couple inches shorter you would need a car seat," he replied.

"Excuse me for being five one," I muttered grumpily, crossing my arms.

Troy chuckled at me and I tried not to find it cute. "Brie," he said in a sexy voice. "I love that you're tiny," he told me.

"I prefer vertically challenged," I said, not looking at him.

"I prefer tiny," he corrected, and I glared at the seat in front of me, it was easy seeing as Heidi is in it. "And you're really good horizontal," he added.

"Troy!" I squeaked, sitting up, and he chuckled some more. I smacked him on the chest lightly.

Troy smirked and rested his forehead on mine. "It's true, and I love it when you try to be mad at me, it's really hott," he informed me.

"What do you mean try?" I questioned, leaning in towards him anyways.

He cupped my cheek. "You aren't really mad at me," he answered, his lips brushing by mine. "I love you," he murmured, licking his bottom lip.

I smiled softly. "I love you, too," I replied before he kissed me, and my hand gripped onto his t-shirt to pull him closer.

"Bolton, Montez!" a teacher yelled from the front, making me immediately pull away from Troy, and when everyone looked back at us, I blushed and scooted down in the seat.

"Don't blush, not now," Troy said, leaning his head against the window.

Yeah, that probably isn't helping. "Sorry?" I offered meekly, and Troy just sighed.

The only good thing about going to the zoo and being a senior is that they let you go free. You have to fill out one simple worksheet in your group of four throughout the day, turn it in at some point, and the day is yours. Sharpay, Chad, and I have been here three times, we filled it out in fifteen minutes and were done.

"Dude, those monkey's were so doin' it," Chad said again as we approached the snake house.

"Shut up, Chad, you're still on a tight rope for calling me annoying two days ago," Sharpay reminded him, making him be quiet.

I stopped to turn around, but Troy made me keep walking. "I can wait out here for you," I told him, but we kept trekking forward. "Troy," I whined. "This isn't fair! I voted to go to the petting area, why do I have to go to the stupid snake house?" I asked, frowning. If Shane is my twin at all, he will show up and do something very heroic right now. We had to split into groups of four, so naturally he went with Dani, Ryan, and Kelsi. We're meeting up for lunch at one, though.

"Because we voted, and agreed that we would all go to the same place," Troy replied, practically having to push my inside. "Brie, they are in habitats or whatever, it's not like they are going to get out and eat you," he reminded me, and I just whined, staying close to him.

"Tell that to Dudley Dursley in _Harry Potter_, the snake got out when he went to the zoo," I said, making a face of disgust at a big yellow snake. I shuddered. "They are in their cages my ass!" I exclaimed seeing a zoo keeper with a medium sized snake in his hands, showing it to people. "I am out of here."

Troy stopped me, and pulled me towards the zoo keeper guy. Does he hate me or something? What part of afraid of snakes does he not get? Damn, it's not a hard thing to understand.

"You want to hold him?" Zoo Keeper Guy asked, and I backed up five feet. "He won't bite," he insisted. I stepped back more.

Troy happily said yes and the snake went into his arms. Ahhhh, no, he is never touching me again. Sharpay, Chad, and Troy all talked with the man about the snake, all taking turns holding it, and I left. I didn't say a word, I just left. I HATE snakes. It's something Johnny caused long ago, he found a garden snake in the yard, and through it would be fun to throw it at me, it scared the hell out of me. I went into shock, literally, I couldn't move, could hardly breathe, and Drew yelled at him for hours.

"She's a bitch," I heard through bushes, and knew I heard the voice before. I peeked through, Heidi and Stephanie were sitting on the bench behind the bushes, smoking cigarettes. Ah, zoo, cigs, and school field trip, I don't think it's a good idea. "She knew I liked Troy last year, and went after him anyways. I thought they would break up over summer, but damn," she was going on. "He can't actually like her, Troy Bolton doesn't have feelings, just hate," she told her friend.

Steph shrugged next to her. "I don't know, you heard them on the bus, he said he loved her, and he acts different around her," she replied.

"It's a show," Heidi insisted. "He said he loves her to get ass, and is different around her so he can get the ass," she told the girl.

That's wrong, that is so wrong.

"Okay, you think he is such a dick, then why do you want him?" Steph asked.

Heidi laughed. "Have you seen him? I'll have him by the end the year," she questioned, and Steph laughed too. "And, it'll feel good to crush her heart, that bulimic bitch deserves it," she added, and I walked away.

It was almost one, so I went to the food place, and found that Shane was already there. As soon as I was in the area, Shane looked to me, and because he is my twin, he probably knew I was upset. Ryan, Kelsi, and Dani were no where in sight. I went up and sat down next to him. "What's up?" he asked, and I hugged him. "Twin, what happened?" he questioned, pulling away.

"I'm a bitch? She's the bitch," I told him, running a hand through my hair. "Is that what people think about Troy and I?" I asked him. "That we're only together because I am good in bed, and that he's nicer around me just so he can get me in bed?"

"No," Shane answered. "I guess maybe some would, but most don't," he corrected. "Now, what the hell is going on?" he wondered, running a hand up and down my back.

I was mad, I was hurt, I was sad, I felt.. threatened. She is trying to get Troy? He loves me, he's with me, he doesn't like her at all, but I don't know, Heidi is conniving, but I trust Troy with everything. This is Heidi though, she'd do a lot to get what she wants. "Don't worry about it, Shane, I have it handled," I said, looking off into the distance and saw Troy himself walking in my direction.

"Brie, where the hell did you go?" he asked as soon as he reached me. "You can't just leave, I worried my ass off about you," he informed me, hugging me.

"I'm sorry, I don't like snakes," I mumbled against his shoulder.

He kissed my neck gently. "I shouldn't have made you go in there if you were that scared," he responded, pulling away. He opened his mouth to say 'I'm sorry' two words he only has said to me, but I shook my head.

"It's okay, Troy, I only got really scared when you held the thing. I'm going to get something to eat," I announced, getting up, and Shane did, too, walking with me. "I'm fine, Twin," I assured him when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Uh huh, you say that, but I'm your twin, I know better," he reminded me.

I rubbed my face, moving up in line. "Maybe something did happen, but you can't help with it," I informed him, eying the menu. Chicken fingers and french fries, done, know what I want.

He shrugged. "Alright then, get it off your chest," he urged.

I sighed. "I heard Heidi talking, saying bitchy stuff about me and Troy, and it pissed me off, that's all," I told him, ordering my food, then he did the same.

"I take it you won't tell me the specifics," he said, and I nodded. "Well, if you want my advice, Gabs, tell Troy, you don't like keeping things from him, so don't keep this from him," he told me. "If it was about you and Troy, and it is upsetting you, tell him, he knows something is up with you, just like I did," he explained, and we got our food.

"I'll try and tell him, okay?" I questioned, and he nodded as I went ahead of him to sit. "Still mad I left?" I asked, my hand sliding up onto his shoulder. "I'll give you a french fry," I cooed, holding one up.

Troy turned to me. I knew he knew something else happened other than snakes, why is Shane always right? "I don't know, maybe if you told me why you really left," he proposed.

"Not here," I responded, sitting straight forward and started eating.

"Okay, not here, then where?" he questioned, stealing a french fry anyways.

I shrugged. "I don't know, just not here, at the freakin' zoo," I replied, dropping my chicken finger. "I'm not hungry," I stated, pushing the tray away. I feel irritable now. Crap, that's a good way to start a fight.

"Then why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he suggested.

Stay calm, don't get mad- ah, fuck it. "Because I don't want to!" I exclaimed, turning to him. "I don't want to pull the girlfriend card and go to my big, strong boyfriend to make everything better, I can take care of myself and handle my own problems," I told him. With that, I stood and walked away.

Stupid Heidi, this is all her fault! I found a bench and layed down on it. I then proceeded to bang my head off the edge of it, I'm such an idiot.

"I come in peace," I heard and stopped hitting my head to see Troy in front of me. "Sharpay and Shane tried to get to you first, but I can be pretty persuasive," he commented, and I sat up. "Really persuasive when the people are afraid of me," he added, sitting down. "What the hell is up?" he asked.

"I'm a stupid idiot, and-"

Troy shook his head. "No, you're not," he cut me off. "Tell me what happened, baby," he encouraged.

"I heard Heidi saying things, things about you and me, and I- I took it to heart, I guess," I answered him.

I saw his jaw grind. "What did she say?" he asked in a tight voice.

"Troy, I don't want to-"

"What did she say, Gabriella?" he demanded, looking straight into my eyes.

I groaned. Now he won't let it go until I tell him. "That you are only with me because the sex is good, and you are only nice around me because you want to get me into bed," I told him. "Also that she was going to get you by the end of the year, that she would like to see my heart crushed, and called me a bulimic bitch," I finished. He probably didn't need to know the end, that would just piss him off more. Oops.

"What? Did you believe she could actually do it or something? That's why you were all pissy," he asked, and I scoffed.

"No!" I denied. "I just know Heidi, I have since we were kids, and there isn't a lot she wouldn't do to get you," I informed him. "I usually don't care what people say about me, you know I don't, I just- It scared me," I confessed, and he pulled me close.

He kissed my head. "There is nothing she can do to take me away from you, I'm yours, forever," he reminded me, and I felt safe in his arms. "I don't care what she does, I ignore her anyways, don't worry about it," he told me, and my cell phone vibrated.

"It's probably time to get back to the buses, come on," I said, standing up, and pulled him up after me. "I love you," I whispered before kissing him on the lips.

He kissed my back for a moment. "I love you, too, I always will," he told me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to walk to the buses. We were the last ones on, and of course, there was not one empty seat. One spot with Stephenie, one spot with Heidi. Great. Troy pushed me forward gently, and I walked to the back of the bus. Before I could sit, Chad stood, sat in the seat with Heidi, leaving one with Sharpay open for me to sit, and Troy sat in the seat across me with Steph. It was like timed or something. Heidi didn't look too pleased. "See? Don't worry about it," Troy repeated, squeezing my hand.

"Can I ask you a question?" I spoke up a couple hours later when we here hanging out in his room, doing homework. Maybe I was making him do the homework, and he was whining about it every five minutes. He looked up from his book.

"Yeah," he told me, leaning his head back against the wall. We're on his bed, using the wall as a backrest.

I pushed my binder off my lap. "Last year before we got together and you were hanging out with Heidi, did you two do anything?" I asked, and he put the book down.

"Why?" he questioned, and I shrugged. "Is this about what she said at the zoo?"

I shrugged again. "Probably, but if you two did nothing you would have just said no instead of avoiding the question," I replied.

"No, it pisses me off that she got us into a fight, and messed you up this way," he told me. "You didn't care about her before you heard her talking," he reminded me.

"You're still not answering the question," I informed him, turning towards him a little. "What did you do with her?" I asked.

Troy sighed. "I haven't had sex with any other girl in Albuquerque besides you, Gabriella," he said. That still isn't answering my question.

"Just answer it, Troy, God, it's not that hard. Did you fuck her or not?" I questioned, knowing he thought of sex as fucking before me.

"No, I didn't fuck her," he answered, his voice strained.

"What did you do with her? You obviously did something if it took you this long to answer the question," I mentioned, getting angry now.

Troy ran a rough hand through his hair. "I don't remember," he told me. "Maybe something," he added.

"I doubt that, Troy," I replied, shoving my binder back in to my bag.

"Why are you letting her get to you like this?" he asked, getting off the bed like me. "I'm with you, I love you, there is nothing she can do to change that, I thought you knew that," he said.

I crossed my arms. "I do know that, it just pisses me off that you are lying about doing something with her, which I know you did, and you're holding it back from me," I told him, hearing a car honk outside. "When you want to tell me the truth about what really happened between you two, call me," I stated before walking out to get in Johnny's car.

"What's wrong with you?" Johnny asked, putting the car into drive.

I shook my head. "Get me home," I answered, sighing. I went into my house, kicking off my shoes, and dropping my bag before going to the couch and plopping down, not even bothering to say hi to whatever friend was there.

"Someone is in a fight with Troy!" Johnny sing-songed, sitting down himself.

"Oh, really?" Cole asked excitedly, looking towards me. "About what? Come on, tell your big brover!" he cooed.

I glared. "We're not in a fight," I insisted, folding my legs up Indian style. "And I thought you weren't talking to me since I kicked your ass," I added.

"I'm over that," he responded, and we all heard a motorcycle out front. "Can I watch you guys fight?" he questioned.

I glared some more and stood up. "No, get your own boyfriend to fight with," I said, walking towards the door.

"Fine, maybe I will!" he yelled after me before I slammed the door behind me.

I met Troy halfway down the walkway. "I think I said call me when you want to tell the truth, not show up at my house so my brother's can watch us fight," I commented, and he didn't speak. "Let's go up to my room," I said in a sigh and grabbed his hand. When we finally got there, I locked the door, turned on music, and he pulled me out to my balcony.

"Maybe I do remember what Heidi and I did," Troy admitted, leaning against the railing. "We didn't fuck, but we did a little more than make out, and truthfully, I regret it," he went on. "That was after you have me the ultimatum, and I was trying to get my mind off you, which didn't work. I stopped it, and took her home, in the next couple days we got together," he finished.

"I'm not going to lie, I don't like her, and I really don't like that you did something with her," I told him, walking up to him. "But if I want to know, you have to tell me these things, we don't lie to each other, remember?" I asked, and he grabbed one of my hands.

"I know, I just didn't want to hurt you," he confessed, intertwining them. "Heidi means nothing to me, Brie, you mean everything. You don't have to feel threatened by her, I love you, I will forever," he promised, pulling me closer.

I nodded and leaned against him. "I know, I love you, too."

* * *

**It's done, and I pretty much like it.**

**Sorry this took so long. I was busy. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	23. Something

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you all like it.**

**I'm sorry this took forever. I had finals, and tragedies, and grad parties, then just parties, and family things, and friend things. My BFF is on vaca right now, so I have time. I'm trying to get this finished up.  
Sorry!!!!**

**Keep reviewing please.**

**This story is almost over :(**

**1 More Chapter After This One!**

* * *

Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover,  
Something in the way she woos me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how.  
Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover.

Something, by The Beatles  
(not sure if the lyrics fit..)

**

* * *

**

I knew it was coming. As soon as the teacher was done, well, teaching, Troy would come over. He has almost everyday since school started. Having honors English eighth period isn't all bad, the new teacher is pretty cool, she doesn't give too much homework, or extremely hard tests, but she always lets us have time after class to socialize. She gets so involved in her own texting at the end of class, she doesn't care what we are doing as long as we are quiet.

I wanted Troy to come over, I wanted him near me, I just didn't want to talk. It's January, the day of the championship, and the whole school is buzzing. Troy doesn't act like it's eating him away on the inside even though of all people, I know it is. I wouldn't mind talking to him about the game, or his dog, or music, or even us, it's school I don't want to talk about. College to be exact. College acceptance letters are coming in, and like everyone else around me they are waiting to see what college they got into. Everyone knows where they want to go.

Everyone except me.

I applied to Stanford, it's been my dream since I was little, of course I applied. I just- I don't know if I want to go there anymore.

"Slide forward," I heard behind me, and realized Miss Trentworth was done speaking, books were away, and kids were talking. I did as I was told because it was more of a reflex thing. Troy's legs straddled the chair behind me, so he was sitting directly behind me, his arms around my waist loosely.

I turned my face to Troy and he kissed my nose. "Hey," I greeted, a smile crossing my face, and I leaned back against him.

"Mm, hi," he replied, and I felt his chest rumble behind me. I like that feeling. "I made you something during class," he informed me, and a paper appeared on my desk, and I looked back at it. It was a sketch of me on notebook paper.

I smiled at it. "I love it, babe, but you should really pay attention during class. We have a test on Wednesday," I reminded him, turning my body so I was sideways against him. He's been taking the art classes here. He's one of those sexy artsy guys, good at everything. Guitar, taking photos, painting, drawing, all of it, and I suck at it.

"Really?" he asked, nuzzling my neck. "Didn't know," he commented, and I rolled my eyes and fought a sigh, and he knew it too. "Brie, all I have done for the two weeks is train for the game," he told me. "The only other thing I have thought about is you," he finished, and I leaned my forehead against his temple.

I bit my lip and linked one of our hands. "You look fine," I stated, noting his blank expression that was looking past me, and towards the class.

"I'm Troy Bolton, I'm _emotionless," _he said, looking back at me, and that caused a flicker to spark in his eyes.

I really, really, really hate that he says that about himself. It started a little after his uncle told him his dad got out of jail, that was around November. We've talked out it, Troy's eighteen now, his dad can't do anything to him, he's happy about that. His dad can never touch him again, but he's worried about what will happen if he finds his mom again. Jack said he would look into it, try and contact her, but he hasn't said anything about it since. Troy's been a little old Troyish since then, but he's good with me, his uncle, Chad, and on certain occasion Sharpay. Let's just say people still clear a path for him when he walks down the hall.

I just let a breath out. "Brie, come on, don't go silent like that," Troy murmured, his voice laced with a tad of annoyance. "You know how I am, when I'm not around you I am like that," he said again.

"I know you are," I assured him, pushing hair out of his eyes. He's letting it grow out. "I-" I started. "It wouldn't kill you to-"

"What? Be nicer to people?" he questioned, breaking into my sentence. I know the only reason this little fight is brewing is because the game is tonight, he's a little on edge. "Around here, around some of these people, yeah it would kill me," he told me.

"I'm not saying go out and make a whole bunch of new best friends," I replied, and he raised his eyebrows. "I'm not, I know Chad is your one and only, but you can laugh at a joke," I informed him.

His arm pulled me closer. "It's gay you called Chad that, literally," he responded.

"Troy," I said, squeezing his fingers.

He decided to change the subject. "Do you think you'll hear from Stanford today?" he asked, and I wanted to punch a wall.

"I don't know, maybe," I simply replied anyways. I already got into U of A, UNM, Arizona State, and Santa Fe University. But like Drew said, they are more of back ups. I am so sick of people asking me that question, though.

"What?" he questioned, looking into my eyes. "You tensed up, why?"

I looked down at our hands. "I-If I don't get in to Stanford," I started. "If I don't go there, I feel like people will be disappointed, maybe more than I will be," I told him, finally connecting our eyes again.

"Why wouldn't you go? Why wouldn't you get in?" he asked. "You are number one in our class, your college application is great, of course you got in," he told me.

I got off his lap a moment before the bell rang. "That's not what I am talking about Troy," I said over the bell, and he got up too.

"Then what are you talking about, Gabriella?" he questioned, his face blank.

I grabbed my bag. "Nothing, forget about it," I mentioned, making my way out of the class.

Troy grabbed my hand, stopping me in the middle of the hall, and people walked around us, afraid of pissing Troy off. "No, I'm not going to forget about it. Why wouldn't you go to Stanford?" he asked again.

I thought about telling him the truth, but didn't really feel like it. I didn't feel like spilling my worries and doubts, basically my guts in the middle of the hall. "I don't know, I'm just nervous, that's all," I told him, and he seemed to buy it. He opened his mouth to speak. "You don't have to say anything, Troy," I mumbled, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "We'll talk later, after the game, now you can worry about that, only that."

"The game is important to me, but you're everything," Troy replied. "If something is bothering you, you can tell me, you know," he reminded me.

I saw Sharpay and Chad heading our way. I stepped closer to Troy, letting him arms go around my waist. "You'd do anything for me, right?" I asked, and he nodded, no hesitation in his movement. "Win the game, okay?" I told him. "Don't worry about anything else right now. Whatever needs to be dealt with after can be just that, dealt with after," I went on. "We have all the time in the world." The last sentence is throaty, mainly because it isn't true. We don't have all the time. He's going to college here, and I don't know what I want anymore. He got into U of A and UNM, they are basically the only places he applied.

"That's all you want?" he questioned, his voice doubtful.

"Yes," I answered with a nod. "Can you do that for me?"

He tugged me closer so my body was pressed against his. "As long as you're there, yeah," he assured me.

"Troy, we have to get to the gym," Chad spoke up, stopping when he met us. The championship game takes place at U of A, in their gym. The team stays here, gets a ride on a coach bus to there, and us fans drive ourselves.

"I know, Chad, hold up a minute," Troy said with a hard voice.

I had my hands at his sides. "Go, Troy," I urged. "I'll be there, cheering you on the in front row," I promised. "Like last year," I added.

Troy's smirk appeared, and he pushed some curls behind my ear. "Come see me," he started. "Come see me before the game," he clarified. "At the locker rooms."

I nodded. "I will if you want me to," I responded, kissing him gently.

"Troy, we really have to go," Chad repeated.

I kissed Troy one more time. "Go, I'll see you before the game," I told him, he kissed me again. "I love you."

He smiled a little. "I love you, too," he stated, and let me go to get to the gym.

"Let's go, best friend," Sharpay encouraged, pulling me down the hall. "And I know just from overhearing that convo, you haven't told him," she told me.

I sighed, stopping at my locker than has become not only my locker, but Troy's too. I put everything besides my purse inside it because I don't need it this weekend. "That's 'cause I know what he'll say," I mumbled, slamming the locker shut so Sharpay and I could get to her car. We have to get to my house, change, then head towards U of A. It's a bit of a drive, and the game starts at like five thirty.

"You have to go to Stanford," Sharpay said as we walked out. "I know you haven't gotten your letter yet, but you have to go. If you didn't start this thing up with Troy, you would have no doubt in your mind about going, and you know it," she told me as we got in her car. Sharpay knows all about my college worries. Sharpay already knows where she wants to go. FIT, Fashion Institute of Technology in New York City, she already got in. Chad is going to U of A, but they are all about staying together, and I know that they can.

Everyone seems to know what they want to do. Shane wants to go to either U of A or Brown, he's waiting for Brown's letter. Ryan is going to NYU. Kelsi is going to Julliard. Dani is going to Columbia. Troy has been quiet about it, but I know it's either U of A or UNM. I just don't know. I don't know anymore. U of A? UNM? Brown is more of Shane's thing, I just applied because he wanted me to. Stanford? Arizona State? I feel so confused. Maybe I don't want to go to Stanford anymore.

"You don't know that, S, just drive," I said softly, sick of talking about it. We drove in silence, just us and the radio. When we got to my house, like normal, we went right over to the mailbox. Three big letters were inside it. Two Brown's, and one Stanford. The fact that they were big meant they were all acceptance letters.

I got into Stanford.

I'm not going to lie, I felt joy. I've been working hard to get into Stanford, I have since I started school, but I also felt a trace of dread. Everyone who know I did get into Stanford will tell me I have to go. They will force me into it, leaving me no other choice, and I want to make my own choice.

"Oh, my God, G!" Sharpay exclaimed. "You got in!" she squealed, hugging me. I smiled, and hugged her back. But, I saw Cole's car down the street, grabbed the Stanford letter, and stuffed it in my purse. "What are you- Seriously?" she asked when Cole pulled up.

Cole and Noel immediately came over to me. "What'd you get into?" they asked in unison.

"Shane and I got into Brown," I stated, holding up the letters. "Brown is more of his thing though, so I guess he knows where he is going," I told them.

They looked in the mailbox. "No Stanford?" Noel asked, raising his eyebrows.

I shook my head. "Nah, but they'll probably be sending it next week," I lied, grabbing my phone. "I'm gonna call Shane, tell him the good news," I told them as we started walking back to the house, and sighed at Sharpay's look of disapproval.

Fifteen minutes later, I got off the phone with Shane, who wanted to get off to call Drew. "You're this worried about leaving Troy, you don't want to go to the college of your dreams?" Sharpay asked as soon as my phone was down, and I was on my way towards the closet.

"I'm not worried about leaving Troy," I disagreed, throwing open the door. Am I?

"You shouldn't be," she told me, changing into her game clothes we picked out last week. "I'm going to FIT, that's in New York, Gab, and Chad is staying here," she reminded me. "Do I want to leave him? No. Am I sad and scared as hell about it? Yes, but I am still going," she went on as I pulled out my dark skinny jeans and white top.

"Why doesn't anyone show that?" I questioned, slamming the door. "Why is everyone so gungho to leave high school and Albuquerque behind?" I asked her. "Maybe I want to stay, this is my home, what would be so wrong about that?" I wondered.

She scoffed, looking at me. "Gabriella, you are way too good for U of A or UNM!" she responded. "You should go somewhere that will challenge you, help you to figure out what you really want to be, not somewhere you can easily slide by," she told me. "You're gonna be valedictorian, you're number one in our class, the smartest person I know! And for a smart person, you're being a whole lotta stupid right now," she informed me as I buttoned up my jeans.

"Thanks, Shar," I mumbled, pulling my silky white top on over my head. It has semi thick straps, and a low dipping U-neck line, and hugs my curves. I put on some thick 70's style red bracelets, and finished the look off with black gladiator heels. I left my hair down, and styled it to look silky and full, keeping it in curls. I had on the locket Troy gave me, and a the charm bracelet, too.

When Sharpay went to the bathroom, I opened my Stanford letter, and read my acceptance letter. I felt joy, pride, relief, and honor. I got into Stanford, the place my parents went. When I heard Sharpay coming back, I stuffed the whole envelope into my desk drawer.

"Gabi, I want you to go to Stanford, but I want you to go where ever you'll be happy," she told me after she walked back in from the bathroom, and grabbed her purse. "I know Troy makes you happy, but in your future, there will be more than just Troy," she went on. "I know you love him, he loves you, you'll be together forever, I am so glad you found him and all, I really am. But he can't be your whole future, your going to have a career, and everything you ever wanted, but make sure it's what you want, and not something you chose because you were too afraid," she said and walked back out the door.

I took in a deep breath and went after her. On the ride to U of A, we didn't talk about college, or anything like that. We talked about the music that was on, hoey Heidi's bitch ass, and our boyfriends who were about to win the back to back championship. There was a whole stream of cars with Wildcat pride painted all over them, literally, and people honking like crazy. We saw Heidi and the cheerleaders on the side of the road with a smoking engine. We didn't stop. We're in a four seater anyways.

Heidi has been a bitch, like even more since the zoo. She's started rumors, hit on Troy, then he promptly told her to get lost in meaner words, she's told guys to hit on me, which got Troy into fights, and other bitchy things of the sort. I've stopped caring. She can try everything, she won't get Troy. When him and I got into the fight I wasn't scared that I would lose him, I was scared of what she would _do_.

We got to U of A a little before the game would start, and instantly went to grab seats in the front row. Once we claimed them as ours, we went and got food, then when we came back, my family was there. I left my food in my seat with a threat to those who are thinking of stealing it, and went off towards the locker rooms. I didn't have to knock or anything, Troy was already out front, dressed in his uniform, and waiting.

"Hey," I greeted, and kissed him.

He leaned back against the wall. "Were you going to tell me, or keep it from me like you are with everyone else?" he asked out of no where.

"What are you talking about, Troy?" I questioned him, linking our hands together.

"You got into Stanford," he stated in a dry tone.

My eyes darkened. Sharpay. "I was going to tell you when I made my final decision," I informed him, dropping his hand and crossed my arms.

"Why wouldn't you go, Gabriella?" he asked, pushing off the wall. "You got in, you've been waiting for this since you were a kid," Troy reminded me.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "I know!" I told him, my hands falling. "But it's my decision Troy, I chose where I want to go," I said.

"You do, I would never tell you what to do, or where to go, but Stanford is your dream," he replied. "You can't just give that up," he told me.

"I can do whatever I want to, and if I want to go to U of A, I will," I responded. Why the hell did Sharpay tell him? And if she was going to, couldn't she have waited until after the game?

Troy's hands turned into fists. "U of A isn't the place for you!" he exclaimed. "You belong in a place like Stanford, you have to go!" he told me.

"You can't tell me what to do," I replied just as Chad poked his head out.

"Troy, the game-" he started, but saw Troy's face and went back into the locker room.

"Go play your fucking game, Troy," I told him, and went to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"The fucking game can wait," he insisted, stopping me.

I shook my head and and pulled my arm away. "No, this can wait, just go play, Troy," I said, and left before he could stop me. When I went back to my seat, everyone was gone getting food or something, and Sharpay looked uncomfortable. "Why the hell would you tell him?" I demanded, sitting down in my seat.

"He deserved to know," she responded.

"Fine! He deserved to know, then tell him after the championship game, Sharpay!" I replied. "Now they are going to lose because we're in a fight, nice job," I said sarcastically.

Sharpay sighed. "I just thought that-"

"No, Sharpay, you didn't think at all," I interrupted. "Did you ever think that it isn't just all about him?" I asked her. "No, you didn't, did you?" I wondered. "My family is here, my brothers, Sharpay, the only family I have. My parent's graves- you know what, never mind," I stopped when I saw my brothers coming back.

They all noticed Sharpay and I were quiet, but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry," she apologized lowly a couple minutes later.

"Well, it's not okay, not yet," I told her, crossing my legs, and waited for the game to start. It started very soon after, thankfully. The team came running out when announced, making the whole crowd jump up and scream. I stood like everyone else, clapping and smiling. Mine was more forced than real. I wanted the Wildcats to win, they needed to win, if they didn't it would be all my fault. I should have avoided the fight, I could have, I was just mad at Sharpay, and the fact that he kept telling me I have to go to Stanford.

Troy looked up at me once he made it to the court, and I responded by pressing my hand to the locket he gave me. The only thing that gave off emotion was his eyes, and he gave me a curt nod. I knew we would be talking and or fighting after the game, but I hoped that he could forget about it until after the game. I don't even want to talk about with him, at least not yet. I want to think out everything first, the pros, the cons, who and what I will be leaving here in Albuquerque, what I would get in California if I go. It's a lot to take in right now.

The game felt like it was going to last forever. Everyone was on the edge of their seats with anxiousness, and the team was sweating so much, their hair was damp. It was neck and neck the whole time. We would be a point or two ahead, then the Knights would score, being a point or two ahead. They weren't playing the best of their ability, and it was because Troy was thinking of other things. I could tell, so could his uncle, and he didn't look too happy about it.

"Ugh, this is all my fault," Sharpay mumbled when it was almost half time. The Knights were winning by seven.

I scratched my head. "I'm going to go back to the locker rooms before half time is over," I told her. "I'll deal with it," I added.

"If I had just not-"

"Sharpay, don't if, you did, it's done," I cut her off. "I forgive you, just next time let me deal with my own problems, okay? When I need your help, I'll ask," I told her.

She threw herself practically on top of me, hugging me. "Oh, I know, I'm so sorry," she apologized happily.

"Sharpay, I can't breathe," I muttered, and she got off me.

"Sorry," she mumbled again, making me chuckle.

Half time started with the Knights up by three. When there was about five minutes left in it, I went down by the locker rooms. Troy wasn't waiting outside, and I heard Jack's voice inside. I couldn't make out words. When they finally came out, they all had determined looks on their faces. Troy was last, and I grabbed his arm. We didn't say anything until the team turned the corner.

"You could try harder out there, you know," I informed him, running a hand down his forearm.

"I have a little more on my mind," he replied in a strained voice.

I sighed, stepping closer to him. "Troy," I said in a pleading voice.

"What, Gabriella?" he asked. "I'm thinking about more than this fucking game right now. All I can see in my head is you staying here, and not being happy," he told me. "All my life other people have blamed me for what is going on their lives, I can't hear that from you," he stated. "I won't, it will kill me, don't you get that?" he questioned.

"I would never blame you for my life, Troy, because it's my life. I make my own decisions, and you may weigh in on them, but in the end they are mine. If I stay here, and I become unhappy, it'll be my fault, not yours," I told him.

Troy cupped my face and rested his forehead on mine. "You can't stay here, baby," he said in a low voice. "You're comfortable here, Brie, I get that, so am I. This is the only home we've ever had, but," he stopped when his uncle came down the hall yelling for him.

"Troy, the game is starting, finish this later!" Jack shouted, cocking his head towards the court.

Troy's hands dropped, and he grabbed one of mine. "After the game," he mumbled, and we jogged down the hall.

I kissed him before going back to my seat. "How did it go?" Sharpay wondered.

I crossed my legs. "We're going to talk after the game," I answered, sitting back in my seat.

The Wildcats made a big come back, even though there were only three points to tie it up. By the middle of the third quarter, the Wildcats were up by fourteen. "Looks like that talk worked," one of my brothers commented, and I smiled, clapping when Chad swished a three pointer.

Everyone started counting down when there was only a minute left. The Knights didn't have a chance, they were down by eighteen now. The Wildcats would be back to back champions, this time with an undefeated season. "We won!" Sharpay squealed hugging me when the buzzer went off, and I smiled, jumping up and down, too. The crowd flooded the court, engulfing the team. Sharpay dragged me down, too. I would have gone on my own. Troy was looking up at the confetti that had been released, a smirk on his face. No cheerleader was stupid enough to crowd him right now.

"Hey, Superstar," I greeted, and he picked me up, burying his head in my neck. I laughed. "You did it," I said in his ear.

"I love you," he told me, pulling his head away to look at me.

I nodded and kissed him. "Love you, too," I assured him, playing around with his gross hair. "You need a date for the after party?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not going," he replied, and I raised my eyebrows. "I want to be with you tonight, Brie, only you," he admitted.

"Alright, just shower first," I compromised with a smile.

"Only if you do it with me," he replied.

I laughed. "I'm sure the team would love that," I mentioned, then laughed at his look.

Around two hours later after Troy managed to glory in his win, shower, hang out with the team a little in the parking lot, and we got through the traffic, Troy pulled his car into a parking spot.

"Why are we at the lake?" I asked him, unbuckling my seat belt as Troy came over to open my door.

"Because, I want to be alone," Troy answered, taking my hand in his.

I let him pull me where ever he wanted. "We could have been alone at your house," I reminded him as we sat down on a bench in front of the lake, and you could see the moon reflecting off it. We could actually see the stars, too, because we're away from Albuquerque.

"No, we couldn't have," Troy responded, pulling my legs into his lap, and they fell in between his legs. "My uncle and his friends would be there," he told me before kissing me. I smiled, kissing him back, opening my legs a little when his hand came in between them. His tongue entered my mouth, exploring, and tangled with mine. He pulled away, his mouth moving down my neck. "Closer," he said against it, and pushed me to stand up. Once I was, he, pulled on my legs so I was straddling him, my legs falling back behind the bench.

He didn't start kissing me again, instead we slowed our breathing. "What?" I breathed when he kept staring at me.

"We have to finish our talk, Brie," Troy told me.

I moved my lips closer to him. "Really? I like this a little more," I informed him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"We have all weekend for that," he insisted, kissing me gently. "I want to finish what I started before," he told me.

I leaned me forehead on his. "You might want to move your hands then, because that is all I can think about," I replied. He sighed like it was a chore, and removed his hands from my inner thighs, and wrapped them around my waist, his hands slipping into my back pockets. "Because that's better," I said with a nod, and he rolled his eyes.

"I want you to know that I am proud of you, I mean, you got into Stanford," he started, and I nodded with a smile. "And, I want you to go," he went on. "Stanford offers you so much, baby, more than U of A, or Arizona State can offer you. I'm not stupid, I know how to read you better than anyone, I know I'm not the only reason you're hesitating," he told me.

I rested my hands on his shoulders. "I hate that you do that," I mumbled, making him chuckle. "My brothers are here, Troy," I reminded him. "They're the only family I have, they all stayed in New Mexico, Drew, Cole and Noel, Johnny, they all stayed, they stayed because of me and Shane. I don't just want to leave them, Albuquerque is all I have ever known, it's my home, and I'm not ready to leave it. My parents," I broke off, looking behind Troy's head. "Almost all my memories I have of them are here," I confessed, looking back at him. "In my house, in the park, everywhere, I don't just want to leave that."

"Your parents would want you to follow your dreams, Brie," Troy started off. "And, your brothers would, too. They stayed for you, yeah, but they probably wouldn't want you to stay for them," he added. "They want you to go where you have dreamed of going since you were little, Stanford. Even Shane is going to Brown," he stated. "I also know that you're scared. Going away from your family, from me, and Sharpay, everything you've known to California. You have to do the thing that scares you, Gabriella, the thing that will give you a challenge. You are too smart to go anywhere else."

I hugged him. "What did I do to get you?" I whispered in his ear.

Troy shrugged, holding me tight. "Something pretty damn bad," he replied.

I slapped his should and pulled away. "Something pretty damn good is more like it, bad boy," I corrected. "There is something about you," I told him.

He smirked. "You want to know something else about me?" he asked, and I nodded. "Even if you stay here in Albuquerque, I won't be here," he told me.

"What are you talking about, Troy?" I questioned him.

"This," he answered, pulling one hand out out my pocket, and shifted forward to grab something from his own back pocket.

He handed me a folded white paper, and I opened it. "Dear Mr. Bolton we are delighted to tell you that you have been accepted to.." I trailed off. "Oh, my God, is this real?" I asked, a huge smile on my face.

"No, I forged it," Troy replied sarcastically.

"Troy!" I exclaimed, looking over the paper again. "I thought you only applied to," I stopped to look at him.

He shrugged. "You assumed. I figured it was a long shot, and didn't tell anyone, not even my uncle. I got the letter a couple days ago, but was waiting for you to get your letter," he informed me.

"You are going to Berkeley," I stated. "Do you know how close that is to Stanford?" I asked, and he nodded.

"It's one of the reasons why I chose it," Troy confessed. "Without you I probably wouldn't have cared enough even to apply to college, let alone do my homework and study. I love you, Gabriella, I want to be with you, and don't want to leave you. So, I'm following my heart, and my head," he finished. "That is unless you aren't going to Stanford," he commented.

I shook my head. "No, no, I'm going," I assured him. "Troy, do you realize what this means? We won't have to say goodbye, or worry about being apart, or-"

"You're sure? You want to go to Stanford?" he questioned, cutting me off.

"I've always wanted to go. I was just second guessing myself, worrying about you, and my family, and Sharpay, and Shane. Shane's following his dreams, all of our friends are, you are, so I should, too," I told him. "I'm scared as hell, but do the thing that scares you, right?" I added.

Troy nodded. "Right," he agreed, taking his letter back and put it in his pocket again. "You wanna get back to making out now, or do you have something else in mind?" he questioned, bringing me forward.

"Oh, I have something else in mind," I assured him with a grin, and started kissing him again. I only woke when sunlight broke through the trees, into the backseat of Troy's car, and went right into my eyes. I groaned, and tried to change my position, but there wasn't much room, we are in a backseat. I scooted up a little, and buried my head in Troy's neck, and closed my eyes again. That was when I remembered that it's morning, and we are at the lake. I didn't call Drew. Fuck. I flew into a sitting position, walking Troy up. I dug around for phone. There were some missed calls from Drew, and Sharpay.

"What's going on?" Troy asked sleepily, sitting up. He wrapped his arms around my bare waist, and kissed my shoulder.

"I didn't call Drew, he's going to kill me," I informed him, dialing Sharpay's number.

Troy kissed my shoulder again. "Just tell him you got into Stanford, that will soften the blow," he suggested.

_"Bah, wha?" _Sharpay answered the phone half asleep.

"Shar, can you come get it me?" I questioned her, looking for my underwear and bra. I can't show up at my house, getting a ride from Troy, they'll know I was with him all night.

She groaned. "_Why?"_ she asked in a yawn_. "Drew called me last night, I covered for you, you're good,"_ she assured me_. "I even used a recording I had on my camera for your voice, he totally believed it was actually you,"_ she added_. "Can I go to bed now?"_ she wondered.

I smiled, leaning back against Troy. "Thank you, I'll be over later, okay?" I told her.

_"Uh huh," _she replied before hanging up.

"Sharpay covered for me, I'm good," I told Troy, righting myself on the seat, and pulled the blanket up over my chest. "What about your uncle?"

Troy shrugged, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "He probably didn't even notice. He figured that I went out to a party, and came home late. The door to the basement is locked, and he won't go down there," he answered.

I found my underwear, and bra, and worked on putting them on. As soon as I had my underwear on, Troy stole my bra. "Troy!" I groaned, reaching for it.

"Why are you getting dressed?" he questioned me, stuffing my bra behind him.

I leaned forward and kissed him. "Because," I started kissing him, and his hand slipping under the blanket, but I stopped him from touching me. "I want to go get breakfast, and to get it, we have to be dressed," I informed him, kissing him again before stealing my bra back.

"Fine, but you owe me some good in the middle of the afternoon sex," he stated, getting his boxers.

I rolled my eyes. "I thought all the sex we have together is good," I replied, pulling on my top.

Troy stopped me, kissing me on the lips. "It's better than good, but you know what I mean, Brie," he told me, kissing me again.

Suddenly, I pulled away. "Where are my pants?" I questioned, clearing my throat.

I heard his chuckle, and he reached for my pants that were covering the steering wheel. Once I had my pants on, I crawled up front. I rummaged through my purse, and found my brush. I managed to my put my hair up in a neat bun as Troy climbed into his seat. "So, where are we going, baby?" he asked, his hand reaching over to rest on my thigh.

"McDonald's, they are still serving breakfast," I answered, resting my hand on his.

"Of course they are, it's eight in the fucking morning," Troy mumbled grumpily, and started the car. "We went to sleep at, like, two," he reminded me as he drove.

I leaned back in my seat. "You can take it, you're a teen, we don't need much sleep," I told him, looking out my window.

"_We_ didn't play in a championship game last night, I did, for almost the whole time," he reminded me, squeezing my thigh a little.

I glanced over at him and gave him a mock pout. "Well, then, along with that good afternoon sex, I'll just have to give you a massage, too, huh?" I questioned.

Troy smiled over at me. "That sounds so good," he told me, then looked back at the road.

We got breakfast at McDonald's, but went to his house to eat it. We talked about college a little, and the championship game. He's glad the season is over. Track and the scholastic decathlon start up soon, and he's all grumpy it will take up my time. Like basketball didn't take up his. We put a movie on, but didn't really pay attention to it, especially when that really good in the middle of the afternoon sex started.

A little after the sex, as Troy napped, I put on some clean clothes, because I do have clean clothes at his house. Then, I called Sharpay to come get me. I sat next to Troy, and ran my hands down his back. "Baby, I have to go home," I said in his ear.

He woke when I said that. He moved his head into my lap, and shook his head. "No," he defied, holding on to me. "You didn't even give me a massage, yet," he reminded me in a sleepy voice. I guess that game was tiring.

I laughed lightly. "I'll give you one later, promise, I have to go home now," I repeated.

"Brie," he let out a faint whine.

"Troy, I'm going to tell my brothers I am going to Stanford," I confessed, and Troy looked up at me.

He sat up, and kissed me. "Fine, call me later?" he asked, kissing me again.

"If I really have to," I mumbled, and he tried to glare at me. "You call me when you wake up, and after your shower," I instructed, pressing my lips against his. Sharpay honked outside, and I pulled away. "I love you," I said against his lips.

"Love you, too," he responded, kissing me one more time before collapsing against his bed.

I smiled at him, and scooted off the bed. When I got into Sharpay's car, she looked expectantly at me. "I'm going to Stanford," I told her what I knew she was dying to know.

She squealed, and threw herself at me in a hug. "I'm so glad, I knew he could talk you into it!" she exclaimed, making me laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, more like reassure me of it," I corrected when she pulled away. "Now, take me home so I can do this all with my brothers," I ordered pointing forward, and she nodded, pulling out of Troy's driveway. I walked into my house ten minutes later, and dropped my stuff before going to the living room. Johnny, Cole, and Shane were in there, all looking tired, Shane more so. "Are Drew and Noel here?" I asked them. "I want to talk to you all."

"Oh, God, you're not pregnant are you?" Cole asked, sitting up straighter.

I was shocked. "What?" I questioned with a glare in my eye. "No! I'm not pregnant!" I informed them.

"Yeah, how could she when she's still a vir-" Johnny started. "Wait, are you still a.." he trailed off, and Shane tried to not laugh.

I groaned. "Ugh! We'll get to this later. Drew! Noel!" I shouted.

A few moments later, I heard Noel on the steps, and Drew came in from the kitchen. "What's going on?" he asked, wiping his hands off on a dish rag.

"Gabi's apparently not a virgin, and pregnant," Johnny answered.

"What?" Noel asked in a yell, striding into the living room.

Drew's eyes went wide, and he stopped moving. "Johnny! No, I'm not!" I insisted. "I just have to tell you all something," I told her.

"Yeah, that you're pregnant," Cole spoke up.

"Oh, my God," I groaned, and they all started discussing my pregnancy. What? I'm not pregnant! "I got into Stanford!" I admitted in a shout, and they all stopped. "That's my news, no baby, just college," I assured them. "If you want me to pee on a stick, I will, I'm not pregnant," I went on.

They all shut up, and ran up to hug me at once. Much like they all did yesterday after the game when they saw him. He got into Brown and all. In public, it might have been a little embarrassing, but here, at home, it was perfect.

They all picked me up, hugging me and some, cough cough, Cole, even tossed me around. "I'm so proud of you Gabs," Drew told me, and grabbed Shane, too. "Both of you."

* * *

**So sorry it took so long!!!! Really! I like it though, and hopefully you do, too.**

**Review please.**

**Remember, the next one is the last one. **

**REVIEW**

**Kayleigh**


	24. The End

**Thanks for the reviews. I am sad this is ending, too.**

**Someone PMed me about a sequel. Well, here is the answer. As of now, no. I don't know, maybe in the future a good storyline for college years will hit me, and I'll post it. If I do, I'll add an AN to the end of this story as a chapter to tell you all. I really don't see it, sorry. You never know with my head, though.**

**I am finishing this up, then TWAWKI, and I will still have Dirty Dancing. I am making a sequel to The World As We Know It. Just to make it a trilogy of sorts. It's going to be more like a series of one-shots of Troy and Gabriella's lives. Babies, work, pregnancies, all that fun stuff. It will be named Whatever Will Be.**

**Review please.. sorry this is the end.**

Watch out for the next story I will be publishing, I already started writing it because I'm stupid!!!

**Oh, and no epilogue, just in case I do get a sequel in my head one day. This will have be good enough. Don't hate me!**

**

* * *

**

Oh yeah alright, are you gonna be in my dreams tonight?  
And in the end the love you take is equal to the love you make.

The End, by The Beatles

* * *

"Hey," Sharpay said while snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Will you snap out of it? We will be leaving each other in two days," she reminded me.

I nodded, leaning back against the fence behind me. "I know, sorry," I apologized. "It's just not fair," I mumbled. It's the end of summer, so we're at the End of Summer Carnival, something we go to every year. I'm leaving for Stanford in two days, Drew, Shane, and me are driving up there in my new car I got for graduation. Once I get settled in, Drew and Shane are flying out to Brown to get Shane settled in. We already shipped his things. Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Dani are all leaving a few days after, while Zeke and Chad stay here. Troy is driving out with his uncle to Berkeley on the same day I am leaving.

"G, he didn't come last year, what made you think he would have come this year?" Sharpay asked as we waited for Chad to bring back cotton candy.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's just stupid that he can't come to a stupid carnival for me. We're all separating in two days, S," I told her.

"Everyone besides you and Troy," she broke in grumpily.

"Yes, but we still are all leaving Albuquerque, it wouldn't kill him to go to a carnival with all his friends," I finished. "No, he has to be Mr. Bad Ass and be too cool for a carnival," I added.

Sharpay bumped my shoulder. "Gabi, I love you, but you and Troy are going off to the same place for college, almost, it isn't completely horrible that he isn't here," she insisted.

"Yes, it is!" I exclaimed, turning to her. "Everyone here is with someone, look around," I instructed, and waved my hand around. It was true, there are couples everywhere. Even little twelve year old's are walking around holding hands. I'm like a hundredth wheel, or something like that. "Even you and Chad have been sucking face all night, I want someone to suck face with," I said. "Do not comment on that," I ordered a minute later.

I heard her laughing. "I won't, I swear, but if it makes you that angry, call him," she suggested.

I shook my head, and crossed my arms. "No, we already got into a fight about him coming, I refuse to call him," I stated.

"Hey, look who I found," Chad announced, walking over.

Troy was with him, looking extremely out of place. He was wearing a black t-shirt, faded jeans, his leather jacket, and black converse. He had let his hair grow out during the school year, and only cut it about a week ago. It was long, and shaggy, but is now short on the edges and back, but still has a chunk in the front that falls down in his eyes. It makes him look older. It also makes more girls look at him, unfortunately. "Gabi was just whining for you," Sharpay informed him.

I glared at her. "I was not," I urged, and moved my glare back to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Come on, babe, let's go play a game or something," Chad said to Sharpay before pulling her away.

Troy waited until they were gone. "What the hell do you think I am doing here?" he replied, stepping closer to me. "I came to be with you, wasn't that the point of getting into a fight? Make me feel like an ass so I come?" he questioned.

"No," I answered. "We got into a fight because you wouldn't come to the carnival for no real reason," I corrected. "You just didn't want to, like last year," I muttered.

"Brie," he groaned, running a hand through his now short hair. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"I wanted you to come because you want to, not because we got into a fight, and you feel like an ass," I admitted, my hands slipping into my pockets. I'm wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and a plain white T, along with black heels. My hair is in normal curls, and I'm wearing a couple black beaded necklaces.

Troy grabbed me by my forearms, and pulled me to him. "I would only come to a carnival for you, baby, and I'm here," he started in a low voice.

"But what was the big deal about you not coming?" I asked him, annoyed he was using his magical power over me. The one where he looks into my eyes, talks lowly, and touches me. Or it's just him being him.

He shrugged, his hands sliding down to tug my hands out of my pockets. He then laced them together with his. "Don't know, just don't like carnivals," he answered simply. "There are little kids everywhere, clowns are fucking annoying, and I'm not a people person," he summed up.

"Tell me about it," I responded with a smile and fake roll of my eyes.

"Baby, I'm here, don't push it," Troy said, squeezing my hand gently.

I started walking backwards. "Fine, but now that you're here, we should play some games, and ride some rides," I told him.

"I'll give you something to ride," he commented as we walked toward Chad and Sharpay.

"Oh, you're just hilarious," I replied, and he chuckled, pulling me in front of him. His arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind, and he kissed my hair.

We found Sharpay and Chad finishing up from playing a game, and Sharpay was scolding him. "You got me all wet, Chad," she was complaining.

Chad laughed. "That's what she said," he teased.

"Chad, I swear to God if you make one more of those jokes- oh, hey," she greeted, seeing us. "Finally, I haven't seen you smile all night. You even yelled at a little kid," she said.

"I didn't yell at him, but he should have been watching where he was going," I corrected, and heard Troy chuckle again. "Let's just do something, okay?"

We played that knock the bottle down game, in which Troy won me a teddy bear, we played that game where the guy bangs the hammer down and sees if he can make that bell ring (Troy did it on the first try), we played some shooting game, and went through a house with those crazy mirrors, in which I ran into a wall or two. We rode a few rides, too.

"Ferris wheel!" Sharpay squealed when we were walking, and pulled Chad along.

"Come on, bad boy," I urged, dragging him, too. There were only two open chairs left, with no line, so we got right on. Troy pulled a bar down and locked it before wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Was it really that bad coming tonight?" I asked him when we started moving.

Troy looked down at me, and shook his head a little. "Nah, not really, I guess," he answered just as we reached the top, and the Ferris wheel came to an abrupt halt. "Maybe I said that too soon," he mumbled after wards, and peered down to see everyone else doing that as well.

"Maybe they are letting people off already?" I tried.

"Brie, we haven't even gone around once," he responded with a sigh.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I took it out to find that it was Shane. I opened it. "Yeah?" I answered it.

_"You're on the Ferris wheel, right?" _he asked.

I nodded, looking down. "Yeah," I repeated.

He started laughing. _"I'm in line, and they are saying it broke down. You might be up there for a while, Twin," _he informed me.

I glared at the ground. "I hate you," I stated before hanging up. "The Ferris wheel broke down," I informed him, leaning back against our chair. I wrapped my arms around myself because it's a little cold up here. Troy sat back, too, and glanced over at me. "Sorry for making you come. I'm the one who wanted one last fun night with our friends, and you didn't want to, if you hadn't," I rambled on, sad now.

I didn't notice Troy take his jacket off. "Brie," he cut in, putting the jacket around my shoulders, and I slipped my arms through the arm holes. "Stop saying sorry," he ordered, wrapping an arm around me again. "I'm the one that says sorry in this relationship, remember?" he joked.

I leaning into him, and buried my head in his shoulder. "Shut up," I mumbled against him.

"Look, I came because I wanted to spend time with you, and Chad. You didn't make me do anything, although, if one person could make me do anything, it would be you," he mentioned.

"So, what do you want to do, we are gonna be up here for a while," I told him. I saw his smirk form. "No, Troy, we are not having sex up here," I stated firmly.

He chuckled. "I wasn't thinking about sex, well, I wasn't thinking about going all the way," he corrected.

"Well, we aren't going to do any foreplay up here, either," I said.

"Fine, be a cock block," he mumbled grumpily.

I laughed. "Don't call me a cock block, you're free to do what you want to yourself," I teased.

"Ha ha, no thanks," he replied. "I'd rather not with my very sexy, and very capable girlfriend next to me," he added.

I shook my head at him, and leaned my head back to look up at the stars. "Do you wonder what college will be like, Troy?" I questioned.

"Like high school, only worse," Troy answered. "Well, worse in some ways. There are dorm rooms, can't wait for that," he told me. "It'll be more work."

"Oh, come on, Troy. You're going to do something related to art, which you are amazing at, and you'll still be playing basketball," I reminded him. "I, on the other hand, have no idea what the hell I want to do," I sighed.

Troy pushed hair away from my face. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, baby," he assured me. "You're the smartest person I know, and once you find your thing, you'll be fine," he told me.

"It's different for you, Troy," I replied. "You're a great singer, you can play guitar, you are the best at almost everything art related, on top of that, you are smart, no matter what you think. I'm good at school, yeah, but I don't want to be a teacher. The thought of having to go to school everyday until I am sixty is depressing," I admitted.

"Gabriella, we're only eighteen," Troy reminded me. "You have four years to figure everything out. You love English, and reading, and you're good at writing. You're a great singer, too, don't forget that. You can be anything you want to be, Brie," he stated.

I closed my eyes for a moment. "Okay, so maybe you will get to second or third base up here," I whispered before kissing him.

I spent the night with Shane out in a tent in the backyard. It's our last twin thing before parting ways.

"There hasn't been a day in our whole lives we haven't seen each other," Shane whispered in the darkness. Well, it's not dark, we do have light in here.

I nodded, eating a s'more. "I know, and now we're going to be apart for four years," I commented. "What am I going to do without you, Twin?" I asked him.

"It won't be four years exactly, we'll have breaks and summers," Shane replied. "And, phones," he added. "Besides, I'll know you're okay. If you're not, I'll feel it. I am your twin."

"Do you remember when we were nine, and you ran away?" I asked him, almost laughing.

Shane held in his own laugh. "Yeah, it was because Cole said that I was an accident, and Mom and Dad only wanted one baby, a girl, not a girl and a boy," he finished.

"Mom grilled me for an hour about where you were," I said. "She kept saying 'I know you know where he is, you two are the same person in two bodies'," I recited.

Shane almost laughed again. "I didn't even run away, I hid in the tree house out back," he told me.

"I knew that, I knew where you were, I just didn't tell Mom because I wanted to talk to you first," I replied. "So, while they yelled at Cole four a couple hours, and grounded him, I snuck out to talk to you," I added.

"Yeah. You told me not to listen to Cole because there wasn't a you without a me," he remembered. "And, you said that Mom and Dad loved me, I wasn't an accident, I was a gift."

"It's true," I stated with another nod. "I love Troy, he's my soul mate and all, but there isn't a me without a you," I repeated. "You're my twin, my other half," I told him.

Shane looked over at me. "Same here," he agreed. "I'm glad you found him, Gabi," he confessed. "When you're off by yourself in Cali, he'll look after you, make sure you'll be okay," he went on. "It makes me feel better knowing you're not alone. I know you hate the big brother thing, but I worry about you, we all do."

I smiled. "I know you all do. It's okay, I'm gonna be fine. I'm going to college, not leaving forever. In four years, we'll back for good, and building our lives," I informed him.

"Yeah. I can't picture living anywhere but in Albuquerque," Shane replied. "It's home."

I nodded. "Yeah, it is," I whispered in agreement.

-

The day I was scheduled to leave for college, I was very emotional. I had packed everything up, my clothes, everything, and was just standing in the middle of my room. I was staring at my name written on the wall, wearing a pair of jeans that are ripped in the needs, along with a black top that has straps, and a low neckline. I'm also wearing a black belt, and had the front of my shirt tucked in, matching it with black gladiator heels, and had my hear in it's regular curls.

Drew poked his head in. "Gab, we gotta hit the road, you have orientation and all that tomorrow," he reminded me. I nodded silently. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking in.

"What are you gonna do about that?" I questioned him, pointing at the 'Gabriella Anne' that was written in cursive on the wall.

Drew stood next to me. "Nothing," he answered. "Why would I do anything about it?" he asked. "This is your room, it has been since you were a baby."

I nodded again. "I know, but I'll be gone," I told him. "Everyone else stayed, but Shane and I are leaving. What are you going to do to our rooms? Are you gonna turn them into work out rooms or something? Lacy moved in. What happens when you start a family?" I wondered.

"Gabi, you're getting ahead of yourself," Drew responded. "Nothing is going to happen to your or Shane's rooms. When Lacy and I get married, then start a family, hopefully Noel and Cole will be moved out. You're younger, you get the room longer," he assured me. "You'll all always have a room here, though. This isn't my house just because it's in my name, it's our home."

I instantly moved and hugged Drew as tight as I possibly could. "I'm rethinking this whole college thing," I whimpered into his chest. "What am I supposed to do without you guys? You're my older brothers, my backbone. What will you do without me?" I asked him.

"We'll all shower less," he offered, and I just whined into in shoulder. "Gabi, you have to go to college, and you'll have Troy. We're only a days drive away, and you do have a cell phone," he assured me. "You're independent, you're strong, you're smart as hell, you'll be fine, I know you will," he told me. "Mom and Dad would be real proud of you, too. You're going to their Alma Mater," he added. "And, I'll be with you until tomorrow night."

"I know," I said against his shirt. "I've said this before, Drew, but thanks, for everything," I mumbled.

He hugged me tighter, too. "I wouldn't change a thing about my decisions," he told me. "Now, come on, we have a long drive, and everyone is waiting out front to say bye," he reminded me, letting me go after one last squeeze.

We went outside to indeed find all my brothers, Sharpay, Ryan, and Chad all huddled around my car. I hugged Ryan first. "I'll miss you, Ry," I told him.

"You, too, Gabs. And, join a play or two, you have killer voice," he responded.

I laughed, and hugged him again. "Ella!" Chad exclaimed, picking me up in a hug. Apparently, Shane already did this.

"Chad!" I mimicked in a laugh. "Why aren't you at Troy's?" I asked him.

He set me down. "Troy isn't leaving for another hour and a half," he informed me. "So, take all your vitamins, don't get too drunk, and if anyone bothers you, Troy will beat their ass," he told me.

"I know," I replied. "Check up on my brother's once in a while for me?" I questioned.

"Count on it," he said with one last hug.

Next was Sharpay who was already blubbering. "You have to call everyday, write me once a week, hook up your web cam right away, and Twitter all the time so I know what you are doing," she listed off.

I nodded and hugged her. "Back at you," I said. "I'm going to miss you so much," I told her.

"I'm going to miss you more," she promised, holding on to me with no intention of letting go.

I held back a laugh. "I love you, S," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, G," she replied in the same low tone.

"Alright, come on, it's my turn," Johnny whined from next to us. Sharpay finally let me go, and Chad pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to call everyday, but I demand at least twice a week," he informed me. "I want to know how out of state college is, and when we play Stanford in basketball, you are so going down," he added.

I laughed. "I count on it. I may be going to Stanford, but I am a Redhawk at heart," I assured him.

"That's my girl," he complimented before hugging me. "If you come back with short blond hair, and multiple piercings, and more than one tattoo, I will kill you," he said in my ear. Oops, I already have more than one, don't wanna let him know that, though. Yes, I did get 'my Troy' on my hip for Troy's birthday.

"I like my hair dark, and long. Three piercings is enough for me, and I don't plan on getting any more tattoos than I already have," I told him.

Johnny let me go. "Good. I love ya, little sister," he replied.

"I love you, too, Johnny Boy," I said in a low voice, realizing I won't see anyone here for a couple months.

Cole and Noel hugged me at the same time. "We want to commend you for going to a college without your twin," Cole started.

Noel nodded. "Yes, that takes balls," he agreed.

"Not that you have any," Cole went on. "But, still, it's hard," he said.

"We didn't have the guts to do it," Noel told me.

"And, we're glad you do," Cole informed me. Cole pretended like he was tearing up, making everyone laugh. "Sorry, just give me a minute," he cried, and hugging Noel.

I shook my head with a smile. "Are you two gonna tell me how much you are going to miss me, and how your lives are going to suck without me, or what?" I asked.

"Get over here, little girl," Cole ordered, and they sandwiched me in a hug, something they know I hate. Today, of course, I love it.

"You know we love you," Noel said before they let me go.

I nodded. "I love you guys, too," I responded.

"Okay, everyone, picture!" Drew called out.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?" I questioned, faking annoyance.

"Yes, seriously. All these lazy asses stayed here for college, so get in," Drew told me, handing the camera off to Chad to take. I love Chad, but Ryan and Sharpay are family, and Drew has to be in the picture, he's Drew.

We all got in a little pose for the picture. I was in between Shane and Drew. "Alright, everyone say Chad is the bestest ever, and-"

"Just take the damn picture, Chad!" we all shouted out in one way or another.

Chad frowned. "Damn, you can tell you are all family."

-

A long ass drive, and one hotel stay later, I was at Stanford. I already got my keys, a map of the campus, and met my dorm adviser. Her name is Martha Cox, and seems nice.

"Hurry up, Gab, I gotta pee," Shane complained from behind me while I opened my dorm door.

"Thanks, Shane, ruin the moment when I will see my dorm for the first time because you gotta piss," I replied, finally unlocking the tricky door, and pushed it open.

Shane sighed from next to me. "I didn't ruin anything," he mumbled as we walked in. There was one nice sized common room with a couch, and two comfy chairs, a t.v., and there are three doors, two with initials on them. "Nice digs, Twin, I hope my place is this big," he complimented. "Now, where is the bathroom?" he asked me.

I laughed. "It's probably the door that doesn't have a post-it note on it with any initials," I told him, pointing. "And, it better be number one!" I called after him as he practically ran towards it.

"It is nice, Gabi," Drew said from behind me, and closed the door behind him. "The first Montez in our generation to go to college, and actually stay in the dorms," he commented, making me laugh.

The toilet flushed, and Shane walked out of the bathroom. "Hey, I am, too," he reminded us.

Drew nodded. "Yeah, you, too. Now, come on, we need to get all her stuff in here. So, Gab, get your room open and ready for all your crap," he told me, and I nodded. "Lord knows you have enough," he muttered under his breath as they left.

"Hey, I resent that!" I shouted after him, and Shane laughed. I went into the room that had the initials GM on them, and looked around. It had a bed, a desk, a chair for the desk, a couple dressers, and a closet. A smile came over my face, and I sat down on the bed with a giddy feeling. I'm here. I'm at Stanford, where my parents went, where I've always wanted to go. It felt, well, really good. I heard noise in the common room a couple minutes later, and got up to look. It was an African-American girl with the same look I had on. "Uh, hi," I greeted awkwardly, leaving my room.

The girl instantly smiled at me. "Hi," she replied, and we met in the middle of the room. "I'm Taylor McKessie," she introduced herself, holding her hand out.

"Gabriella Montez," I responded, shaking her hand. "Looks like we're roommates, Taylor," I stated the obvious.

"I guess we are," she agreed, and we both laughed for no reason.

Drew and Shane both walked into the room carrying some of my luggage. "Taylor, those are two of my brothers, Drew, and Shane," I told her. "Guys, this is my roommate, Taylor. Oh, and my door is open," I said, pointing towards it. They said their hellos, and Drew and Shane went to put my stuff down. I knew the next look she gave me. She wanted to know where my parents are. "My parents died when I was twelve, it's been me and my brothers ever since," I informed her.

"Just three of you?" she asked, surprised.

I let out a laugh. "No, I have three more brothers back home," I admitted. "Shane is my twin. They have a flight out to Brown tonight to get him to college," I told her.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Taylor apologized.

I nodded. Everyone says that. "Thanks," I replied.

It took almost four hours, two runs to a store that took an hour to find, and one call to a pizza place, but Taylor and I finally got everything moved in, with the help of her parents, and my brothers. We hung out for a little, which was fun and all, but I soon had to take Drew and Shane to the airport.

"We'll call you when we land, and you can tell us how everything is going," Drew assured me.

I nodded. "I know," I told him. "Besides, I'll be busy tomorrow with everything, I'm sure I won't have any time to miss you," I hoped.

"Yeah, think positive, Twin," Shane encouraged.

I instantly frowned. "Oh, hell," I muttered, wrapping my arms around both of them. "You guys have to call everyday, okay?" I pleaded.

"Gabi, we will," Drew promised. I nodded into their shoulders, holding back tears. I've never been without them, ever. Shane's my twin, he's always been there. Drew is my oldest brother, my guardian, my father figure, the reason I am who I am today. "Gabi, are you crying?" he questioned me.

I shook my head. "No," I lied.

"I haven't seen you cry since you were twelve," he reminded me.

I pulled away, and wiped my eyes. "Sue me for being a girl," I mumbled back, a frown on my face.

"You're going to be fine, Gabriella. Troy's here," Shane insisted.

Okay, so maybe in the back of my mind, I forgot that. Leave me alone! I've been dreading them leaving all day, it's all I could think about. Drew nodded. "Yeah. This is school, the thing you are best at. Your roommate is cool, your dorm is nice, and your boyfriend is less than an hour away," Drew went on. "We'll call you when we land, and if you get homesick, you can come home for a weekend soon," he added.

"I'm going to hold you to that," I warned him, hugging them both again. "I love you, guys," I whispered.

"Love you, too, Gabs," they both said together. I kissed them both, and watched them go into the airport.

It was a long, sad, a little bit teary ride home. Wow, I just called my dorm home. It's official now, I'm in college, on my own, no other family in the state. I never thought I'd be the only Montez around. That's new. I walked into the dorm to find Taylor on the couch. "Hey," she said, lowering the volume on the slightly crappy t.v.

"Hi," I breathed, sitting down next to her. "Your parent's gone?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I practically had to push them out," she answered, making me laugh.

"My brother's had to force me to let them go," I told her, and she laughed at me this time.

"It must have been hard to let them go," Taylor commented.

I nodded this time. "Yeah, they are pretty much all I have other than my boyfriend and close friends," I responded.

"I'm an only child, so I've been dying to get out from under my parent's eye," she told me.

"Trust me, it was hard to get out from under Drew's eye a lot. It's different having your older brother as a guardian, he knows all the tricks you are going to pull," I informed her.

She laughed. "Yeah, I can see how that would be hard. Where are you from anyways?" she asked.

"Albuquerque, New Mexico. Home of the East High Wildcats, and some of the bitchiest girls you'll ever know," I answered, and we both laughed again. "You?"

"Fresno, California. Some bitchy girls are there, too," she told me.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was Troy. I smiled wide. "It's my boyfriend," I said excitedly. Geez, it's only been a day. "He is going to Berkeley," I told her before answering it. "Hey," I greeted him.

_"Hey, babe," _he repeated back. _"Look, my uncle is gone, my roommate is fucking annoying, and I know your brother's are gone. You mind if I come over tonight? I know we said we would-"_

"Yeah, you can come over," I cut him off, making him chuckle. I looked over and Taylor. "Do you mind?" I asked her, remembering her. She lives here, too.

She shook her head. "Nah," she said with a shrug.

I nodded, and turned my attention back to Troy. "You can come over," I confirmed.

_"Tell me your dorm, and room number," _he replied. I told him, and he said he would be here within the hour. He brought not only his car, but his motorcycle to college with him. Him and his uncle even got into a fight about it, but it ended with Troy winning, like usual.

Taylor and I talked for the next hour, getting to know each other. She doesn't have a boyfriend, anymore, at least. She grew up in a rough neighborhood, but was determined to make something of herself. Her parents were thrilled when she got into Stanford. I concluded sometime within that hour, that Taylor and I were going to be really good friends.

There was a roar of a motorcycle outside, and I instantly got excited. We live on the bottom floor. I told Taylor all about Troy, and my family, and Sharpay, and East High. I told her not to be angry if Troy isn't that nice to her, it's just how he is around new people. I ran for the door right before he knocked. He chuckled when I threw myself into his arms.

"I missed you," I confessed in a whisper to him.

He hugged me tight. "Bad day or something?" he questioned me.

He let me go, and I shook my head. "No, it's just nice to see a familiar face, especially your face," I answered. "Your roommate is annoying?" I asked.

"Yeah," he assured me, and I finally let him into my dorm.

"I find that hard to believe since you find everyone annoying," I teased, and he gave me a look. "Troy this is Taylor, my roommate. Taylor, this is my boyfriend, Troy," I introduced them.

"Hi. I'm gonna go to bed, Gab, it's been a long day, and it's late. I'll see you tomorrow," she told us.

I nodded. "G'night," I responded. Once she was in her room, I locked our dorm door. "Come on, I'll show you my room," I said to Troy, pulling on his hand, and turned off everything in the common room.

"Your dorm room is better than mine," Troy commented when I closed my bedroom door.

"It's a little..." I trailed off, and sat down on my bed while Troy took off his leather jacket. "Weird. Being in college, alone, no brothers, or Sharpay," I listed off.

Troy sat down next to me. "You have me," he reminded me, wrapping an arm around me.

I smiled, and looked over at him. "I know," I murmured, kissing him gently. I pulled him back on the bed so we were laying down. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know it's different for you, Brie," Troy started. "I've been on my own before, I practically was my whole life," he said, and I nodded.

"We're not on our own," I objected, looking up at him. "We have each other."

The End.

* * *

**OMG guys! It's over!!! I like the chapter!!!**

**There might be a sequel or an epilogue at some point in the future, might not. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Kayleigh**


End file.
